


Old stories, new discoveries

by The_Mystical_Wolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And for a few suggestive jokes, And honestly I regret nothing, I've been dying to do this for a while now, Identity Reveal, Multi, Or little to no plot anyway, Rated T for a bit of swearing, Very probable no plot, Yes this is another "watching their show" fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 182,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mystical_Wolf/pseuds/The_Mystical_Wolf
Summary: Marinette and her class woke up to find themselves in what could be considered a massive kidnapping, and in order to get out...... They have to watch their own show.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the "watching their show" kind of fic. It's a cute concept, maybe kinda dumb, but I've always had fun with it.  
> And after reading so many from Miraculous, I decided that maybe I should do my own version of it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Marinette noticed when she woke up was that she was most definitely not lying on her bed.

Or rather, she was not even _lying_.

She felt comfortable, sure, but she did not have her sheets, or her pillow, and for some reason she was sitting. She had probably fallen asleep on the couch the night before and didn’t remember.

Which was quite weird, since she had definitely not left her room at all the night before…

Frowning, she tossed her thoughts aside. She did not feel awake enough to do anything, let alone _think_. And if Tikki wasn’t pestering her about getting up yet, then it meant she still had some time.

Good.

Rolling around, she allowed herself to get more comfortable, her head falling on top of something warm. Something… moving… raising and falling constantly, almost like…

Someone breathing.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open in an instant, finding none other than Adrien Agreste himself sitting next to her, also asleep.

_Holy shit._

She jumped away, squealing in embarrassment before she could stop herself.

What was he doing there?

_There?_

Forgetting her previous shock, Marinette took a look around, allowing herself to reform her previous question:

 _Where was_ there _?_

It’s not that she wasn’t in her room – this wasn’t even her home!

The black-haired girl found herself inside a big, unknown room. All the walls and the floor were painted black, and the lack of windows would leave the place quite dark were it not for the small lamps that looked like stars on the ceiling – a very high ceiling too. There were three doors: two on the left, one on the right. On the wall directly in front of her, she could see a big TV screen, its size being almost theater worthy. And a few feet away from her, there was a table filled with snacks and pastries of all kinds.

It was really weird, sure. But even weirder, was the fact that she was not alone.

Of course, she had seen Adrien before, but he was not the only one.

Her _whole class_ was there.

To her left, she could see Alya as well as half of her friends, and turning to her right, there was Adrien again, followed by Nino and the other half of the students.

They were all sitting down on colored beanbags displayed in the shape of a half-moon on the floor, her and Adrien being right in the middle.

“Hm, where are we?”

Marinette turned again to find her best friend finally awake and looking just as confused as herself. With another quick glance, she noticed more people waking up, all of them with the same surprised expressions on their faces.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “Last thing I remember was going to bed last night.”

“Same,” Alya replied. “I’m surprised I’m even back in my casual clothes right now.”

Wait, that was true.

Marinette looked down, finding herself in her usual pink jeans, white shirt and dark jacket. Her purse was there too, and with a quick look, Marinette found a very confused and worried Tikki inside, much to her relief.

Around them, most people were already up and either panicking or looking at each other for answers. A few had their heads turned to Marinette herself, seeming as she was the one usually in charge of their class.

“Maybe it is an akuma?” Both girls turned to Adrien, who seemed to have just woken up. “I mean, I have no idea what else it could be.”

There were a few nods of agreement in the room.

“I think so,” Alya’s face slowly lit up, “which means that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon! I can’t wait to put this on my blog!”

And she started looking for her cell phone, much to Marinette’s dread.

Right, if there was an akuma, she had to transform and defeat it, but it wouldn’t be easy with everyone there.

Maybe she could go through one of those doors, transform and get back. Either that or she’d have to hope that Chat Noir somehow knew and would be there soon.

_“I’m sorry to say that nobody is coming for you this time, queridos.”_

Everyone’s attentions turned to the screen that was now on, the face of a young woman looking at them. Despite her words, her expression did not seem wicked nor showed any kind of hostility – in fact, she didn’t even seem like an akuma at all. Just a young, dark skinned woman with short brown hair and blue eyes that couldn’t be older than her early twenties.

“And _who_ are _you_?” Chloé asked somewhere from the extreme right of the half-moon in her typical superior fashion. Marinette would have rolled her eyes if she was not about to ask the same.

_“My name is Akino. Please don’t panic, I mean no harm… But I am not from your world.”_

“What, you say you’re an alien?” This time it was Max who spoke, disbelief quite apparent in his voice.

 _“If you want to call it that. I come from another dimension. You see, in dimensions different from yours, your story exists in the form of an animated series called_ Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir _,”_ Akino explained. _“A friend of mine lives in one of such dimensions. And she’s been dying to do this for a long time now so, good friend as I am, I decided to do her a favor.”_

“What favor?” Marinette inquired, trying not to sound too much like her persona self at the moment – which, in all honesty, was quite difficult considering the situation.

 _“To make you watch your own show, of course.”_ The woman smiled quite genuinely. _“But don’t worry, dear heroes! It may seem bad to you know, considering how you will soon know each other’s identities – and so will your class, actually –, but I promise it won’t be as bad as you think.”_

“Wait!” Alya gasped, being the one to voice what almost everyone had already realized. “Are you saying that Ladybug and Chat Noir are in _our class?!_ ”

_“Yes, I am.”_

“Oh my _God!_ ”

Everybody but Marinette and Adrien started speaking suddenly, the whole room being filled with a mess of voices debating who they could be, excited of such information, and even screaming for whoever Ladybug was for a selfie with them (though really, that part was only Chloé).

 _“Guys, guys! Let me finish, please! Then your questions can be answered!”_ Slowly, everyone stopped, looking back at Akino. _“Before I start, I must address the doors in your room._

_“Since I know you all have your basic necessities to function, and the whole season alone has about nine hours, the two doors on the left are bathrooms. They are both big enough for all of you at once, and there is every basic hygiene product you must need._

_“There are two of them for the obvious basic rule of girls and boys not sharing the same bathroom. But of course, being aware of how this rule might not apply to all of you, I’m allowing you to choose however you will divide their use._ However _, no matter your final decision, if any of those rooms are used for something_ other _than their designed purpose, I will be interfering and those doors will be locked shut. Seriously, don’t try to do anything you shouldn’t –_ I will know.

_“The door to your right leads to a kitchen. Once again, basic body functions, you need to eat to survive. There are snacks already on the table ahead of you, but should you feel like eating something else or once you finish the displayed food, feel free to venture into the kitchen. There’s also a nice stash of cookies and camembert only for our heroes._

_“And last, but not least, there’s a remote control on your class president’s seat.”_ Everyone turned to Marinette who, after looking down, found that Akino’s claim was indeed true. _“You are all free to choose whichever order you want to watch the episodes, seeming as they have no chronological order in my friend’s dimension. Suit yourselves. However, she’s asked me to give you the following advice: leave the episodes 22 and 24 to 26 for last. If you guys get truly invested, those four episodes in particular should not be seen just like any other – they are the most important and are best when left for last._

 _“That’s all I have to tell you! For my final warnings: refrain from starting unnecessary conflicts,”_ her eyes focused mostly on Chloé and Lila, before glancing briefly at Kim as well, _“and have fun!”_

With one last smile, her image disappeared from the screen, being replaced by a list of episodes of their show.

For a moment, the whole room fell silent. The teenagers looked at each other, unsure.

“So, what do we do?” Mylène was the first to speak.

“Are there any other doors around here?” Kim asked.

“She didn’t mention any,” Max replied.

“I doubt there are any, too,” Lila spoke, clearly not liking the situation (which made sense, anyone who hated Ladybug would not be very happy to watch a show about her).

So clearly, there was no way out.

Everyone looked at the screen, then at Marinette. She took a deep breath.

“Anyone in favor of watching the show to get out of here, raise their hand.”

With the exception of herself, Lila, and a very indecisive Adrien, the class promptly did as they were told. Somehow, she had the feeling that their response had less to do with leaving the room than with knowing who she was.

She sighed silently, taking the remote from her lap.

“Where should we start?”

“I don’t know, dude said that we could choose the order, right?” Nino spoke, being followed soon by Rose.

“With the exception of the last four episodes,” she quietly reminded everyone, who agreed.

Alya turned to Marinette. “For now, why don’t we just start from the first episode and decide the rest from there?”

With one last nod, Marinette pointed the remote towards the screen, selecting the episode titled _Climatika_ , and pressed start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, Akino is actually one of my old fursonas, currently one of the OC's that I love the most but never use. I thought this would be a nice chance for her to make a small appearance... somewhere. As for her friend, she's refering to me.
> 
> Now, I'd like to say a few things... Cause they might be important.  
> This will be, most likely, plotless. Like I said before, I like this kind of fic. The ones with plot can be great, but what I enjoy the most about them are the reactions themselves. I find it funny, the way the characters get excited, surprised, or even sad at things that they or their friends do. I like the idea of the whole class going nuts at the smallest action scenes and telling Adrien and Marinette to just get a room every now and again. So that's exactly what I'll be doing here: sharing with you how I feel that said reactions could be.
> 
> And if you are wondering about the shipping, yes, there will be a LOT of it. I obviously don't need to talk about how the Love Square is going to be the main focus. As for any other ships, DJ Wifi is definitely present, and you may find a few moments of sexual tension between Kim and Alix (and probably a kind of jealous Max - I'm sorry, they're a cute OT3), as well as a few fluffy moments between Rose and Juleka, as well as Mylène and Ivan.
> 
> I'd also like to point out that I'm a stick in the mud: I watch the French dub and the French dub ONLY. Which is why you will find me sticking to the original names given to the akumas, as well as the French dialogue (I may not be fluent in the language yet, but I still have the MiraculouSubs to help me with that).
> 
> Also, I will try my best to update once a week, I promise!  
> Now, without further ado, on to the first episode!


	2. Climatika

As soon as the play button was pressed, the lights coming from the ceiling faded until they were left in the dark, much like in a real theater. Immediately, the episode started.

 **Alec: Welcome to the grand finale of our Kids+ contest! Today, you will discover** **_who_** **will be our channel’s new weather girl!**

**[Aurore and Mireille are seen leaving a limousine, walking among a crowd of fans.]**

“I think I remember this,” Rose spoke. “Aurore lost the contest!”

“Then I guess we just know our first akuma,” Alya said before turning her full attention back to the screen, smiling brightly. She was _way_ too excited for just the beginning.

**Alec: At the beginning of the contest, there were 5000 candidates but thanks to your votes, dear viewers, the finale will be today! Between those two really amazing girls! Let’s welcome, without any further delay, our finalists. To my right: Aurore Boréale! And to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be our lucky winner? You decide! Type #1 for Aurore or #2 for Mireille. And remember, calls aren’t overtaxed on our channel!**

“You know, I’ve always tried to understand how people can speak that fast,” Kim thought out loud, gaining a few hums in agreement.

“I know right, dude?”

**[The scene changes to Marinette’s house.]**

“What? Why do we have to watch _her_?!” Chloé gasped, being ignored by everyone. “Such a waste of a show.”

**Marinette: Oh no, please Manon, give it back!**

**Manon: But I want to be a fashion designer too!**

**Marinette: No, stop Manon, it’s not done yet, you’re going to damage it!**

**[Marinette tries to catch Manon, but hits her head instead.]**

A few snickers could be heard in the room as the students watched the class president fail to find the little girl. The noise made Marinette sigh, not helping her bad feelings about the situation at all.

_This is going to be a long day, isn’t it?_

**Manon: I like Mireille! I’ll vote for her!**

**Marinette: Hey, it’s** **_my_** **phone!**

**[Manon steals the hat again, running away.]**

**Marinette: [sighs] Why did I agree to babysit you, again? [Tikki suddenly appears, making her gasp.]**

The class gasped along with her, surprised to see the tiny pink creature.

“Girl, what _is_ that?!”

“Erm…” Marinette decided not to answer, wishing that things would just be over soon.

Meanwhile, Adrien was nearly having an epiphany. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, even if all he wanted to do at the moment was ask Marinette a _lot_ of questions.

Because that was _clearly_ a kwami.

**Tikki: Don’t worry! You know what? If you can make it out with Manon today, super-villains will be a piece of cake!**

“Super-vill– WHAT?!” Alya turned to her best friend, her eyes wide.

“I… I have the right to remain silent…”

**[Marinette smiles at Tikki before the door rings. She opens the door to reveal Alya.]**

**Marinette: Alya?!**

“Oh look, that’s me!”

**Alya: Hey, I got a giant scoop for you! Guess who’s having a photo shoot in the park?**

**Marinette: [gasps] No way! It means that Adrien is in the park right now?!**

**Alya: Ex-act-ly.**

Adrien raised an eyebrow at the scene. _Wait what?_ He thought she couldn’t stand him, why was she so excited?

**Marinette: Aw, shoot! But-But-But, what should I tell him?!**

**Alya: Oh, you know, the usual. [she proceeds to mimic Marinette’s usual reactions around Adrien.]**

Marinette sank in her seat when she heard most of the class snicker again, mostly Chloé. She did not dare to look at Adrien, _at all._

 _Damn Akino and whoever the hell was her friend_ , this was not how she imagined Adrien finding out about her crush.

**Marinette: Stop! [giggles]**

**Manon: Who’s she?**

**Marinette: Oops, that’s right. I forgot that tiny detail.**

**Alya: And who’s that tiny detail?**

**Marinette: She’s Manon, the daughter of one of my mom’s friends. I have to watch her this afternoon. [gasps] Oh no, I can’t go out!**

**Alya: Let me guess. Another one of your famous “I couldn’t say no”!**

**Marinette: No, it’s just that I… couldn’t… say… no…**

I lot of the students smiled fondly at the scene. Sounds like Marinette alright.

**Alya: Ok, listen, it’s no big deal, I’ll take care of your tiny detail.**

**Marinette: That’s nice but well… She’s under my responsibility, plus, I couldn’t do this to you. She’s… Such a little angel! [a noise is heard off screen] No, give it to me now!**

**[Marinette proceeds to stop a very energetic Manon, failing each time.]**

The class laughed at Marinette’s despair. And to think that their _class president_ , the one who managed to calm everyone on most of akuma attacks could be this desperate because of a _child._

**Alya: You’re being a pushover, Marinette. With experience from watching my siblings, I’ve become a real expert in little angels.**

**Manon: Hey, oh, first of all, who’re you, you?!**

**Alya: I am a magical unicorn straight from the planet Rispa. And I am here undercover, disguised under the appearance of an absolutely gorgeous girl. I like kids and I make their wishes come true but careful: only good kids’ wishes!**

“Well, that’s actually pretty good." Juleka smiled at Alya.

“Eh, I always knew there was something weird about you,” Nino joked from across their best friends. “Can you grant me a wish?”

She huffed despite her smile. “Let’s see if you can behave first, Spielberg.”

“Listen, if you two are going to flirt the whole day, I’m changing seats,” Adrien warned, a hint of amusement on the back of his voice.

**Manon: [laughs] You’re not a unicorn! … are you?**

“So cute,” Rose cooed.

**Alya: [puts Manon on Marinette’s shoulders] And here we go! To the park!**

**Marinette: O-K!**

**[The scene changes back to the contest.]**

**Alec: Here’s the moment you’ve been all waiting for! You mad your decision at home! And Kidz+’s new weather girl** **_is…_** **Mireille! [to Aurore] Woah, hey, she totally destroyed you, huh? Next time maybe.**

**[Aurore storms off.]**

**Alec: Aw, don’t take it that way, there’s just a one million vote difference between you two!**

“Wow, rude much?” Alix protested from her seat, being followed by a few of her classmates. Nobody seemed very happy with the man’s behavior.

**[The scene suddenly chances to a dark room]**

**Papillon: The emotional vibrations are so powerful.**

Most of the class leaned back, surprised by the guy’s sudden appearance.

“Who’s that creep?!” Nino asked.

“Hm…” Sabrina finally spoke, “Is that...?”

“Papillon,” both Marinette and Adrien confirmed at the same time, too focused on the image before them to notice what they did or the weird looks cast on their direction.

**Papillon: I feel anger and disappointment already, the moment when my next victim will be weakened. An ideal prey for my Akuma.**

**[The scene changes back to a frustrated Aurore.]**

**Aurore: I should have been the one to win! I have talent, I’m super pretty, me! I have a star’s look! While** **_she_** **has nothing, nothing at all, it was** **_my_** **victory! And they** **_stole_** **it from me!**

“Hm, overreacting much…?” Kim spoke, surprised by the girl’s rage – much like most of the teenagers.

“Actually, it makes a lot of sense,” Adrien spoke, his eyes glued to the screen. “If you consider the details of her outfit, including her umbrella, it’s clear that she did her best to fit the theme of the contest. She probably tried very hard to win.”

The class fell silent, looking at him.

“… What?”

“Dude, did you just get all that from her _outfit_?!” Nino asked in disbelief.

“Hm, yeah? Looks are very important in this kind of stuff; she has an image to maintain if she wants to win.”

“Oh my God." Alya shook her head, clearly amused. “Count on the model of the group to notice something like that.”

Marinette said nothing, only choosing to smile. _Count on Adrien to be so amazing._

**[The akuma appears, possessing her umbrella.]**

**Papillon: You’re absolutely right… Yes, you should have won.**

**Aurore: Yes, I should have won!**

**Papillon: Climatika, I’m Papillon. I will offer you the power to avenge yourself, you will become** **_my_** **weather girl. In return, you’ll have to bring me the Miraculous. So, what do you say?**

**Aurore: Very well!**

**Papillon: Go, my dear Climatika! Show them all what a** **_real_** **weather girl looks like.**

**[The scene chances to Adrien’s photoshoot.]**

A collective sigh was instantly heard across the room, causing a few eyerolls as well.

**Vincent: Yes, there it is. Very good!**

**Marinette: Ok, we’ll get closer to him, like nothing, the “if we’re here, actually, it’s totally by chance” type of deal.**

**Alya: And then?**

**Marinette: And then… I invite him to take a drink, like, a juice, right after his shooting! And then we’ll get married! We’ll live happily in a super beautiful house! We’ll have a kid! No, three! And a dog! Or, a cat! No, two cats. A hamster, I love hamsters!**

The whole class was howling with laughter at this point, and as Marinette sank further in her beanbag as if then she’d disappear, wishing that God would pity her and just take her already.

“Girl, you _named your kids?!?_ ” Alya managed to calm herself enough to speak – oh, the traitor!

“She can keep dreaming!” Chloé, most of all, seemed to be having a blast with the situation. “As if a loser like her could have a chance!”

Marinette sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face. She could not bring herself to look at Adrien. He was not laughing, but she didn’t know if that was good or bad – for all she knew, he probably despised her right now.

Adrien, meanwhile, only found himself sympathizing with her. He, too, had constant daydreams about a future with Ladybug. And if his Lady had never come to his life, maybe then he’d have given Marinette a chance.

Although, if he was not mistaken, maybe he already loved her after all.

_Please, let that really be a kwami._

**Alya: Hey, if it doesn’t bother you too much, we’ll start by getting near him. As for the hamster, we’ll see about that later.**

**Vincent: Ma, great, go! I want to feel the sun setting in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Don’t forget, ok? As if nothing had happened…**

A few more giggles were heard as they watched Marinette’s “casual” walk.

She groaned. Could the ground just swallow her whole already?

**Alya: Yeah, well, if we were invisible, it’d be the same.**

**Marinette: Wait! Let’s go by again, and–**

**[Adrien notices them and waves.]**

**Marinette: Did you see that?! He waved at me!**

**Alya: That’s crazy, yeah, I saw it. It’s not like we were in the same class. [she slaps Marinette’s hand, which was still waving.]**

**[The scene changes to Mireille**

**Climatika: Hi, my name is Climatika. The only weather girl who’s never wrong about the forecast. And well, I have bad news for you! I’m forecasting a big frost. That will be happening right** **_here_** **and** **_now_!**

**[She blasts Mireille, trapping her and running away.]**

**Mireille: Help, get me out of here! Help! Help!**

A few horrified gasps filled the room.

“That could have killed her!” Max shouted, shocked.

“I hope she will be okay…” Rose gulped, obviously worried. Juleka, sensing her distress, laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“It’s already happened, remember? She’s probably safe and sound in Paris now.”

“S-Still…”

**[Back to the park]**

**Vincent: Bravo, bravo! And now, give me the same smile you give your mama when she gives you the spaghetti. Buen! And now, oh no, the mama, she dropped the spaghetti! You’re surprised! I want the surprise! And now, the anger. You’re very angry!**

“He has a thing for spaghetti, doesn’t he?” Nino looked at his best friend.

“Really? I never noticed." Adrien rolled his eyes.

**Manon: Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can you? Please, please! Marinette…? MARINETTE!**

**Marinette: AAH!**

**Vincent: Ma! Silencio!**

**Manon: Please, come on, please!**

**Alya: Err, come, wriggler, let’s go get your balloon!**

**Manon: I want to go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: I’ll take care of it, I’m her babysitter, hehe…**

**Alya: Yeah but, what about Adrien?**

“Man, remind me to never have kids…” Alix commented under her breath.

**[Scene changes back to Climatika.]**

**Crowd: Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Mireille! Mireille!**

**Fan: Buh, where’s Mireille?**

**Climatika: [groans] To those who voted for Mireille: I advise you to take cover. There will be strong wind gusts. Oh, too bad. It’s too late…**

**[She blasts everyone away before flying off.]**

**[Scene changes back to Marinette.]**

**Marinette: Ok, come. We’re going back.**

**Manon: I want to get on the merry-go-round! [runs off]**

**Marinette: Here! [chases her] No, nononono, stay here! I’d like to go see Adri– Oh…**

**Manon: You promised… Don’t tell me you don’t keep your promises, that’d be so lame…**

“I promised you nothing, you little…” Marinette muttered, clearly annoyed at how easy she fell for Manon’s tactics. Beside her, Adrien chuckled, making her go red. She hadn’t expected him to listen.

**Marinette: Oh no… Stop, not that, don’t do your puppy eyes! You know I can’t resist your pu–**

**[Manon does the puppy eyes, and Marinette coos.]**

**Manon: I love you! [pulls her to the marry-go-round.]**

“She has you wrapped around her pinky, Marinette,” Mylène chuckled softly, feeling a little bad for her.

“Pathetic,” Chloé mused, earning a few glares.

**[Climatika appears flying before the scene goes back to Adrien.]**

**Vincent: No, no, no! It looks like you’re eating too much spaghetti; no, here we need more energy! More romanticism! We’d need… Oh, a girl! [to Alya] You! I need an extra.**

**Alya: Who? Me?**

**Vincent: Sí, to pose with the señore Adrien!**

**Alya: Er, it’s not a good idea, I, err… I think I’m having an allergic reaction to this apple! But I hafe ve perfon you need, don’t mofe, I’ll be right back! [runs to Marinette.]**

**Alya: They’re looking for an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: No way, really?!**

**Manon: Who’s Adrien, he’s your boyfriend?**

**Marinette: EH? Noooo… Well I mean, yes? Naaaah!**

“Keep dreaming!” Chloé huffed. “Adrien is mine!”

Marinette groaned. Did Chloé _really_ have to be there too? Was there any chance to find Akino and ask to throw her out?

**Alya: Well go, what are you waiting for?!**

**Marinette: But– what about Manon?**

**Alya: Let me get on that thing. Come on, shoo shoo! Go take care of Prince Charming and I’ll take care of the little unicorn. You can’t deal with her anyway.**

**Manon: Bu-uu-ut, Marinette is my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. To all unicorns! Immediate take-off to Rispa and let’s go search for good kids to make all their wishes come true! Yihaa!!**

**Manon: Yihaa!!**

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the screen.

“You’re the best, Alya.”

“Oh, I know. What would you ever do without me, girl?” Alya teased, and Marinette nudged her in her response.

**[Climatika suddenly appears, trapping the whole merry-go-round in ice.]**

**Marinette: [hides behind a bench, opening her purse] That’s our cue.  Tikki, transform me!**

**[A transformation sequence begins, and Marinette’s clothes are changed into Ladybug’s suit.]**

The episode was paused.

Alya, now in possession of the remote, could only gape at the image of Ladybug, her symbol shining in pink behind her.

The whole room was dead silent, staring at the huge TV in disbelief.

Marinette, _the Marinette_ , was _Ladybug_?

Said heroine gulped on her seat, looking at her friends’ faces as they, one by one, turned to her, all still gaping.

She gulped again, uncertain of what to do next. Slowly, she raised a hand, awkwardly waving at them. “H-Hey…?”

_Then the class exploded._

“YOU ARE LADYBUG?”

“SINCE WHEN?!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU’VE BEEN UNDER MY NOSE THE WHOLE TIME?”

“HOW CAN LADYBUG BE _MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG? OH MY GOD, I TOOK SELFIES WITH HER!_ ”

“HOLY SHIT, IT LOOKS SO OBVIOUS NOW!”

“YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME??”

With each new voice, Marinette found herself curling up more and more into her beanbag. A few students had even stood up to get a better view of her as the interrogations kept going, and going…

She could deal with akumas just fine. She could be the leader of the class all she wanted. Hell, she could even deal with Manon once in a while. But that, right then, was starting to become overwhelming.

She did not know what to say. She was not ready for any of this, no matter how many times she wondered what it could be like if her class accidentally found out about her. And it’s not like she did not try to say anything, but each time she opened her mouth, more questions were shouted, and she didn’t even know where to _start._

More and more, all the noise just made her further wish that she had the power to disappear.

“ _Guys, STOP!_ ” A voice made itself known above all others, the class suddenly turning to its source.

Adrien had stood up, quite determined to put an end to that mess.

Usually, he was not the mediator of the class. Most of the time he’d stay quiet, another times he’d be in the middle of the noise himself. No, Marinette was the one to put everything back in order, and she usually did it well.

However, she was the cause of the problem this time, even if she did not want to be. He saw her slowly sink in herself, becoming smaller and smaller, for once not in control of what to do. She needed help.

And he was _always_ there when Ladybug needed his help.

Screw his own million questions, he was not going to let them press her like that for much longer.

“Alright, I know you all have a lot to say, but let’s just keep watching, shall we?” Adrien spoke as clearly as he could, summoning the courage that he usually kept for Chat Noir. “Maybe the episode will help us understand, so we can wait until it’s over.”

Seeming to finally have realized her discomfort, everyone agreed, moving back to their seats and once again giving space for Marinette to breath. She sighed in relief, casting Adrien a shy smile to show her gratitude. He grinned in return, and the way his eyes closed and allowed his white teeth to appear struck her with familiarity.

Add that to the way he had just interfered, and deep in her gut she had a feeling that she knew where the episode would soon be going.

Ignoring her suspicions, Marinette turned back to her best friend, who still held the remote.

Alya narrowed her eyes, not angry, but in a clear warning: she wanted answers later.

With that, she pressed play.

**[Adrien runs from the scene to his bag.]**

**Adrien: Plagg?! Plagg!**

“What is Plagg?” Nino questioned.

**Plagg: I’m not here. And I’m sleeping anyway.**

**[Adrien holds up a piece of camembert.]**

**Plagg: [gasps in delight, flying to the cheese]**

“… Dude…”

**Plagg: For your information, I can smell camembert even when I’m sleeping. It’s one of my many talents.**

**Adrien: Awesome. But we’ll talk about cheese later! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Another transformation sequence starts, changing Adrien’s clothes for Chat Noir’s black suit.]**

Once again, the episode was paused, this time by Marinette herself.

Forget the feeling in her gut from earlier, that was a fucking _blow to her stomach._

_CHAT NOIR WAS ADRIEN AGRESTE._

She turned to look at the blond, who only smiled sheepishly in return.

He was not caring much about the others’ reactions like he cared for hers. Of course, he knew he’d have a lot to explain to Nino, and he could only hope that his best friend would not take the secret too badly. But if he had at least Marinette’s approval, he’d be happy.

So far, all she gave him was a huge gape, her wide eyes looking him up and down as if trying to make the connection.

_That was not exactly helping._

He should stay quiet, he knew. Considering what happened only a few moments ago, Adrien knew what would be coming next. But it was inevitable, so he hoped it would be brief, at least.

He took a deep breath.

“So…?”

Once again, chaos took over, managing to make even Marinette jump as she suddenly seemed to remember they were not alone.

“DUDE! YOU’RE _CHAT NOIR?_ ”

“NO WAY, FIRST MARINETTE NOW YOU TOO?”

“BUT YOU ARE _NOTHING ALIKE_!”

“WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NOT TELLING ME THIS STUFF?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY ADRICHOU IS THAT MANGY CAT?”

“ _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANGY CAT?”_

The room fell silent so abruptly that dropping a needle on the floor would feel like an explosion.

It was not like before, when Adrien managed to calm everyone with the best reassurances he could come up with.

Because now, as the whole class sat erect and tense, only Marinette stood, and she was _fuming._

“WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM? No, really, I want to hear you say it again, Chloé! _I DARE YOU!_ ”

Chloé, however, only looked at the floor, surprisingly not brave enough to talk back to Marinette – really, even Lila seemed quite intimidated at the moment.

Maybe it was because they now knew who she was, and how much stronger she could be. Or maybe it was because, even out of the suit, the fury escaping from her body was simply intimidating for everyone who dared stand in the way. He was sure that her stance, very much like Ladybug ready to throw a good punch, did not help it either. The whole class, Alya included, seemed to find it frightening.

He found her _stunning._

“If I hear _anyone_ say _anything_ about Chat Noir again, you are going to have to answer to me! I hope I made myself clear!” She then sat down, crossing her arms and mumbling something about how only she was allowed to call him a mangy cat.

He gently put his hand over her arm, catching her attention.

“Thank you, my Lady,” he murmured with a smile.

Much to his amusement, Marinette’s fury was suddenly replaced by embarrassment, clearly visible on the growing reddening of her cheeks. She looked away, murmuring back a rushed “anytime”.

She grabbed the remote and pressed play again, but not before Alya knowingly nudged her side.

**Ladybug: I should have never left Manon! Urgh, why did I do this?! No, Alya was right, she’ll take good care of her. I need to trust her. [shouts] I’ll get you out of here! [wraps her yo-yo around the ice] I just need to cut this giant ice cake.**

**[She pulls, making the yo-yo slip up and fall on her head.]**

**Ladybug:** **_AH!_** **Ok, plan B it is. [approaches them] Don’t worry, everything will be fine.**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: Don’t worry, Manon, Marinette didn’t forget about you.**

**Manon: How do you know my name?**

**Ladybug: Oh, er, it’s Marinette who told me, she’ll get you back real soon.**

“How…” Alya stared at herself on the screen in disbelief. “HOW DID I FALL FOR THAT?”

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “I have the feeling you will be saying that _a lot_ today, Alya.”

“Ugh, seriously…” the girl groaned.

**Chat Noir: Hey, Ice Queen! Your arrival cast a chill. Because of you, there’s not a cat in the neighborhood.**

**Climatika: My name isn’t Ice Queen! It’s Climatika!**

**Chat Noir: Listen. Today, I’m feline good, well, a bit more than usual. If you calm down, there won’t be boo boos, ok?**

The whole class groaned at the exchange, a few of them face palming.

“Please tell me you won’t be punning every four seconds you appear on screen,” Nino begged his best friend.

“Oh, he _will._ ” Marinette sighed, “I would feel sorry for you, but I have to deal with him so much, I am willing to share the pain.”

“You both wound this _purr_ cat, you know that?” Adrien spoke dramatically, a hand over his heart. “Right here.”

**[Climatika blasts him off, sending him flying against the cars.]**

A few of the students winced, though Kim snickered. “Dude, you’re a human pinball!”

That brought a few more chuckles.

“A feline pinball, you mean,” Marinette giggled. Adrien turned to glared at her, but she did not look back, her cheeks still slightly pink.

Because really, it was so much easier to tease him without remembering every five seconds who he was behind the mask.

**Ladybug: I’m disappointed, I thought cats always landed on their feet!**

**[She helps him get back on his feet.]**

**Chat Noir: It was on purpose, My Lady, for the pleasure of meeting you again. [he kisses her hand, before she pushes him away.]**

**Ladybug: Hey, it’s not a good time to play Catsanova, Chat Noir! A “thank you” would have been enough.**

Once again, the class groaned.

“I don’t know if I should complain about the flirting or the fact that Ladybug’s punning too." Alix hid her face in her hands, clearly unamused. “It’s always going to be like that, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” came two replies at once, one very enthusiastic, while the other not so much. Chloé shrieked from her seat, unable to believe that her Adrien would be willingly flirting with someone else.

“Adrien, you cannot complain about me and Alya flirting ever again.”

Adrien only grinned at Nino in response.

 **Climatika: I’m informed of a stormy sky with risks of lightning. And it starts** **_now_!**

**[She aims a thunder at the heroes, but Ladybug manage to get them away in time, leading them to fall on the floor, Chat on top of her. He blinks and grins, before she turns his head to the akuma, unimpressed.]**

“ _NO!_ Nope, I refuse.” Alix got up, as if to leave. “I’m not going to torture myself with this, I’m done.”

“Completely disgusting,” Kim agreed with an amused smile.

Meanwhile, Alya just grinned. “Should I make a list of the times you _refused_ Adrien’s flirting? Because girl, I really will.” Marinette pouted.

**Chat Noir: Ah, she wants to play cat and mouse? [charges against the akuma once again.]**

**Ladybug: Wait!**

**Climatika: Black ice! [she freezes the ground below Chat] Tornado!**

**[A strong wind blasts them away, forcing Ladybug to hold onto a light pole with her yo-yo, as well as hold Chat by his tail.]**

**Ladybug: I got you!**

**[The wind stops, and they fall. Climatika floats away, destroying a panel on the street and making a mess with the cars.]**

**Chat Noir: The weather girl is starting to rub me in the wrong way. [tries to run, being stopped by Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: Whoa, calm down my kitty, think before you get your claws out.**

“… I take back what I said, I’m doing a list of the times you actually flirted with _your kitty_. Holy crap, I knew you had it in you, girl!” Alya nudged Marinette enthusiastically, and the black haired girl blushed a deeper shade of red.

“Alya, please…”

**Chat Noir: Why, you have a plan?**

**Ladybug: Watch me and do as I do!**

**[They both jump to the side of two buildings, running towards Climatika and charging against her.]**

**Climatika: You again!**

**[She once again sends them flying off with her wind, managing to get them farther this time, along with a bunch of cars. The heroes immediately start dodging them.]**

For the next few seconds, most of the students surely had their chins on the floor, staring at the impressive display of movements from their friends.

Somehow, Kim managed to speak up. “Next PE class, you’re both in my team. I’m not taking a no for answer.”

“What?!” Alix shrieked. “No way, they will be on my team!”

“They can either be on one team, how does that sound?” Max tried to stop them before their usual shenanigans started.

“Hm, I don’t know, I’d much rather be in the same team as my Lady.” Adrien turned to her, grinning.

Marinette, in turn, cast him an unimpressed look, trying her best to ignore the heat on her face. There was no way that she'd have time to get used to Adrien being a ridiculous dork, was there?

_Just remember he’s Chat._

“You’re not exactly helping the case, chaton _,_ ” she replied. “But hey, I guess if you’re so scared of going against me… I could beat you anytime, anyway.”

He glared. “Oh, it is _on_. Kim, I’m yours!”

“Then Ladybug is mine!” Alix celebrated.

Discreetly, Alya high-fived her best friend victoriously – points for no stuttering!

**[The scene changes back to Alya and Manon.]**

**Alya: In the glass there’s water; in the water there are fishes, in fishes, fishbones!**

**Manon: Hey, not fair, you always win! [they hear a noise] What was that…?**

**Alya: Hm… It was, er, the Goblin king, he ate too much and his pants got ripped! [laughs, chasing Manon.]**

**[The noise is present again as the ice keeps growing.]**

**Alya: Come, I’ll tell you a story…**

**[The scene is back to Climatika, landing on a rooftop.]**

**Papillon: I think they’ve understood who the real winner was, my dear Climatika. I’ve upheld my side of the bargain, it’s your turn to uphold yours. Here’s what my plan is.**

**[The screen shows Ladybug and Chat Noir leaving the bus they were trapped in.]**

**Ladybug: Is it me or does she have a stormy personality?**

**Chat Noir: That or she failed to get their license!**

**Climatika: [from a screen] Ladies and gentlemen! Here is the forecast for the first day of summer. Oh, looks like Mother Nature changed her plans. Summer holidays are officially canceled!**

**Chat Noir: Aw, shoot, I look hot in a swimsuit. [waggles his eyebrows]**

**Ladybug: Phew, thanks to her, I won’t have to see that.**

“DUDE, BURN!” Nino laughed.

“It was nice knowing you, Adrien,” Kim said dramatically. “We will always remember your bravery.”

“A true hero,” Nathaniel, who had been quiet for most of the time, couldn’t help a smile.

Adrien just shook his head, amused. “And I thought I could be dramatic.”

Alya laughed. “And I still cannot believe this! Marinette, _you winked!_ ”

“Uh, yeah, I wink at him on a daily basis. Really, Alya, I would have thought that you of all people would know how we behave in the suits.”

“Yeah, but before I did not know it was _you_! This is so much better.”

**Ladybug: At least now we know where to find her!**

**Climatika: Prepare to live the perfect life under this weather. No need for sun when you can have fun with a boat…**

**[Chat Noir and Ladybug enter the building, stopping on their way when they see an image of Aurore.]**

**Chat Noir: Hey, doesn’t this girl remind you of someone?**

**Ladybug: The weather girl! The Akuma must be in her parasol!**

**[They stand in front of the room where the akuma supposedly should be. They kick the door open, finding the place empty.]**

**Ladybug: Everything was a recording!**

**[Climatika nearly hits them and the lights are turned off.]**

**Papillon: Everything is going according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine! Bring them to me, Climatika!**

**[She runs off, the story suddenly changing to Chat’s point of view.]**

Marinette gasped, leaning forward. So that’s how Chat’s night vision worked? _Interesting…_

“Neat,” she heard Nino murmur from her right. Neat indeed.

**Chat Noir: Lady GlaGla blew us off. [Ladybug falls] What do I hear? A damsel in distress?**

**Ladybug: Hey, oh, not everyone has the luck to see in the dark!**

**Chat Noir: [grabs her hand] Give me your paw and trust me!**

**[Scene changes to Alya and Manon.]**

**Alya: And then, the giant cyclops lifted the princess with his claws, and told her “you’re easy on the eyes”. The princess reacted fast as lightning and poked his eye. But before leaving the cave, she bit into a cursed potato and fell into a deep, deep sleep…**

“What story were you _telling her_?” Marinette asked, giggling.

“Girl, if I remembered every story I ever made up, I’d be very rich at this point.”

**[The ice pierces through the merry-go-round.]**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug… [hugs Manon]**

**[Scene changes back to the heroes, still on Chat’s point of view.]**

**Ladybug: Ok, let go, it’s good now! I can do myse–**

**Chat Noir: Duck!**

**Ladybug: [ducks, dodging a fire extinguisher] Er, I mean, I’m gonna follow you on this one!**

**[They step out of the building onto its roof.]**

Alya squealed. “Look at you too, holding hands!”

“Aw, such a cute couple,” Nino grinned, making both heroes blush.

**Climatika: Aw, aren’t you two cute? You rushed headfirst into my trap! Cyclone!**

**Papillon: The time has come. Take their Miraculous!**

**Climatika: It’s over for you! You won’t get out of the Cyclone’s eye!**

**Ladybug: It’s jus–**

**[She stops and glares at Chat hand still holding her. He smiles sheepishly before she pulls away.]**

“Oh my God, you’re so disgusting,” Alix complained.

 **Ladybug: It’s just the beginning, Climatika!** **_Lucky Charm!_** **… A towel? What am I going to do with this?**

“Uh, yeah. How the heck do you defeat a villain with a towel?” Nino asked, as confused as everyone else in the room.

“Oh, my friend of little faith. Just watch and learn,” Adrien grinned proudly.

**Chat Noir: Great, exactly what I needed right now, to dry my hair.**

**Ladybug: Don’t worry! Hang on your whiskers.**

**Climatika: Hail storm!**

**[Chat Noir moves Ladybug in front of him, protecting them both from the hail with his staff.]**

**Chat Noir: What’s your thunderous idea to get the Akuma? Not that I’m tired but I’m getting a cramp now!**

**[Ladybug looked around, finding the items necessary for her plan to work.]**

“Dude, what?” Nino looked at the heroes, even more confused than before.

“Sh, pay attention, Nino!” Adrien kept his eyes on the screen, far too interested on the way his Lady’s powers worked to care. Beside him, Marinette could only giggle at his enthusiasm.

**Ladybug: Ok, see the big sign? It’s your turn.**

**Chat Noir: Got it.** **_Cataclysm!_** **Hey, fake Ice Queen! That’s all you can do!? [he runs, distracting the akuma and destroying the structure of the sign, giving Ladybug space to work.]**

The class watched in wonder as the heroes used the items highlighted before to retrieve the akuma, a few amazed whistles and low “wow’s” could be heard.

Alya beamed at the screen, not at all surprised at what Ladybug could do. “That’s my best friend for you,” she gushed, making Marinette smile.

 **Ladybug: [breaks the umbrella on her knee, before opening her yoyo] Get out of here, little Akuma, so I can take care of you.** **I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the towel upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

“Ugh, too cheesy,” Lila made herself known, glaring at the screen like it was venomous.

“Did you say cheese?!” The class turned to the new voice, surprised to find Adrien’s kwami peeking from his shirt. The blond sighed.

“No, Plagg. She said ‘cheesy’.”

“Holy crap, he’s much cuter up close,” Marinette cooed, making Adrien moan in dismay and Plagg smirk.

“I like her already.”

**[The swarm of Ladybugs fly to fix Climatika’s mess, including the ice on the park.]**

**Alya: And after beating the three headed dragon with a hold of– … Taekwondo, the princess kissed Prince Charming and–**

**Manon: And they lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Well, er, yeah! Well, until they got a dozen of little wrigglers like you that drove them completely crazy.**

**[Scene changes back to the heroes]**

**Aurore: [gasps] What am I doing here?**

**Chat Noir and Ladybug: Good job!**

**Papillon: One day, your Miraculous will be mine. No matter how many opponents I will have to create to fight you. I will end up winning!**

“In your dreams, creep!” Alix booed.

“He will never do it,” Mylène agreed. “Isn’t that right, Ivan?”

The boy nodded, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will use him to wipe the floor.”

“And you’re having too much fun with this,” Marinette noted, gaining a collective “yeah” from most of her friends.

**[Marinette appears running back to the girls.]**

**Tikki: Hey, Adrien and the photographer are still waiting for you for the session!**

**Marinette: You think there’s still time?**

**Tikki: Yeah, Marinette! You managed to save Manon and all of Paris, you deserved it!**

**Manon: Marinette! Hey, I know what’s your secret.**

**Marinette: [panics] Eh? Er, what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug, she’s your best friend! That’s why you always know what the other’s doing!**

**[Marinette sighs in relief, hugging her.]**

“A kid came closer to figuring you out than I did! Not fair!” Alya protested, outraged. Marinette and Adrien laughed.

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Come on, please, please, please!**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something very important to do.**

“That’s right, I’m _very_ important!” Adrien teased, moving closer to Marinette only to have her push him away again.

**Marinette: Alya, stay with her, if you don’t mind? Ok, I’m ready for the photo shooting!**

**Vincent: One instant. Who’s this… Little angel?!**

**[The episode ends with a very enthusiastic Vincent photographing Adrien and Manon, while Marinette and Alya watched.]**

“Well, the kid outdid _both of you_ in one episode. That was beautiful,” Nino grinned, clearly amused, as the lights turned back on.

“Shut up, Nino.” Alya mock glared while Marinette stick her tongue out at him. Adrien chuckled.

“Don’t you worry, my Lady, you’re still the only one in my heart." He moved closer, ignoring Chloé’s protests as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “But I must say, I’m not very sure if I agree with your plans. I mean sure, the kids’ names are fine, but I’d prefer a cat much more than a hamster or a dog,” Adrien teased, his grin growing wider with each word he spoke, adoring the way that Marinette slowly turned a bright red. He _really_ could get used to that.

She, on the other hand, was sure that she couldn’t.

It took all of her power not to turn into a stuttering mess again. _It’s only Chat Noir_ , she tried to remind herself.

 _Yes, and you love him,_ the back of her mind answered, making blush become even deeper than before.

Clearing her throat, she freed herself from his arm, pushing him away with one finger. “Okay, first of all, mon minou, we’re not having _another_ cat since you’re clearly worthy ten of them and that would be torture. Secondly, I swear to all Miraculous, I won’t be able to survive the rest of the day like this,” she moaned the last part, not sure if she should be annoyed or delighted by the attention.

But then again, considering the way he just smiled so genuinely at her, maybe delighted was the best option.

“Considering that you two will very likely flirt all day long – and that I want to be closer to my boyfriend –, Adrien, would you mind changing seats with me?” Alya offered.

“Not at all,” he stood up, sitting down on her beanbag once she took his old seat.

Between them, Marinette warned, “If you and Nino start kissing, you better be ready to change seats again.”

“Dude, come on, _we_ should be the one worried about _you_ kissing, if the episode was any indication of it.”

“W-We didn’t kiss!” Marinette denied, not noticing Adrien blush next to her.

“But you want too,” her friends singsonged.

“There is no way my Adrichou will kiss her!” Chloé stood up, alarmed. “Juleka, change places with me! I’m not going stay farther from him than her.”

Adrien looked at the girl to his left, desperately shaking his head in the most discreet way possible. Juleka only nodded at his plead, ready to refuse.

“Can we just move on to the next episode already?” Lila sighed. “I want to get this over with.”

“Why, aren’t you liking the series?” Nathaniel asked quietly.

“Oh, what, me?” Lila feigned surprise. “Are you kidding? I’m adoring it! Who doesn’t love Ladybug? I just don’t like being locked is all. You see, I had this really important gathering with–“ and once she started, she kept going.

Much to Marinette’s dismay, their encounter with Volpina had been quite recent. Not everyone knew what had happened that day – there were still _debates_ on her being an akuma or a superhero. Ladybug hadn’t had time to clarify the occurrence to everybody, and the longer she took, the more Lila lied.

It would become difficult soon.

“Psh, Marinette.” She looked down at her kwami, who had finally left her purse. “Don’t you worry. Her episode must be there somewhere, just give it time.”

Marinette nodded. “Nice thinking, Tikki. Thanks.”

“She’s cute,” Adrien spoke, referring to the fairy. “Seems much more pleasant than Plagg, at least.”

Tikki giggled. “Thanks, Adrien. But don’t be fooled by the way he acts! Inside of that sarcastic exterior, lies a really soft heart.”

“Stop making people think I’m a softy, Tikki,” Plagg huffed, flying up to her. “I don’t tell people about you being such a stick in the mud that it’s unbearable.”

“Be nice, Plagg!” Adrien scolded him.

“It’s alright,” Tikki reassured, “I’m used to deal with him.” She smiled, pulling Plagg into a warm hug. “It’s nice to see you again.”

He hummed, obviously pleased by the way his tail erected, despite his flat tone. “Yeah, nice to see you too. By the way, I’m hungry,” the black kwami complained, making both his holder and his partner sigh.

Marinette giggled. “Akino said there was a stash of cookies and camembert only for us. You two should go check it out.”

As soon as he heard the news, Plagg flew past everyone and phased through the right door, ignoring Adrien’s shouts for him not to eat everything at once. Tikki followed, claiming that she’d watch him.

“What are they, after all?” Nino piped in, curious.

“Good question, the episode did not explain that,” Rose agreed.

“Good point!” Alya remembered. “I said we’d talk later, and ‘later’ is now! I have questions for both of you.”

Soon, the whole room turned their attention to the two heroes. They glanced at each other, then nodded.

“How about this,” Marinette offered, “since we’re watching a series about us, why don’t we answer the most basic questions you can come up with before we continue?”

“Because, you know, we wouldn’t want to spoil anything for any of you,” Adrien winked.

Everyone agreed, and the questions started, much less messy than before. They consisted of the basics, mostly about the kwamis. Marinette and Adrien did their best to answer what they knew.

In only a few minutes, “question time”, as Adrien called it, was closed, despite many protests. Taking their chance before the next episode, the heroes apologized to their best friends for not telling them, and it was a relief to her that neither of them were mad. (“Really, girl, I’ve read every superhero comic there is, they always do that.”)

By that time, Tikki and Plagg were already back from the kitchen, each holding a pile of their favorite food as they settled down on their holders’ laps. Following their example, the teenagers gathered a few snacks themselves.

Once everyone was comfortably sitting once again, Marinette took back the remote, selecting the second episode on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, writing a whole class at once can be kind of difficult.


	3. Le Bulleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did _not_ expect such a good response for this fic!  
>  You guys are _such sweethearts_!! Kept me smiling all week long, thank you very much for all your comments!  
>  As promised, one chapter per week, so here is the second one!

**[Marinette is asleep on her bed, waking up as soon as her alarm starts ringing, for once.]**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! [knocks off a mannequin before getting back on screen] Happy birthday!**

“Birthday? Whose birthday?” Rose asked, confused.

**Marinette: [turns on her computer, displaying a wallpaper with Adrien’s face one it] Ah, happy birthday, Adrien! [makes kissy faces at the screen]**

The episode had barely started and the class was laughing _yet again_ at Marinette’s crush. No matter the episode, it was going to be a torture for her the whole day.

**[Scene changes to Adrien brushing his teeth.]**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!**

**Adrien: Ew, Plagg, get this camembert away from me, it stinks!**

“There, proof of what I said just now!” Tikki smiled victoriously. “The fact Plagg offered you cheese at all, let alone camembert, proves that he cares.”

Plagg only rolled his eyes in response, mimicking himself onscreen and swallowing a whole piece of cheese at once. Adrien smiled at his kwami despite the disgusting sight.

“Good to know.”

**Sabine: Marinette, it’s be nice if you cleaned your room after school.**

**Marinette: Mom, it’s Friday! And I already planned to go to Alya’s!**

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t complain if I find your personal stuff like your emails, your diary…**

“Clever." Juleka smiled.

“I can just wonder _what secrets_ Marinette might have in her diary." Alya grinned at her best friend, pointing at the blond next to her.

Marinette blushed, speaking through her teeth. “No secrets for you to read _, Mademoiselle._ ”

“What about me?” Adrien smirked. “Can I read them?”

“ _No!_ ”

**Marinette: Alright! I’ll take care of it, promise!**

**Sabine: Have a good day, honey!**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! Er, no, have a good day mom!**

**[Sabine looks confused for a moment before shrugging.]**

“Girl, you _really_ need to get a grip.”

**[The scene changes back to Adrien, who’s sitting alone at a huge table, looking desolated.]**

**Nathalie: Your schedule, Adrien.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie… Hey, um, what did my father decide about my birthday party?**

**Nathalie: Well, um… He doesn’t think it’s a good idea.**

**Adrien: Of course…**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.**

Sighs were heard all over the room as most people felt sorry for the boy.

Nino, now not close enough to his best friend, only looked at him to try and comfort him somehow.

But Adrien did not look back. He had his head down, clearly uncomfortable with the scene. He did not want people to watch that, to pity him. He already felt miserable enough only hearing the scene. He could not bring himself to look up and see everyone looking at him like they were sorry.

Suddenly, the blond fell a light weigh atop of his hand, finding that it was Marinette’s. She didn’t do or say anything else, and Adrien did not need to glance at her to know that she was probably still struggling with his identity.

And yet there she was, putting her awkwardness aside to offer him support.

The gesture warmed him up, and he turned his hand to hold hers, appreciating her concern.

**Nino: Seriously, man?! Has your father always been this depressing? If you want to know my opinion, he completely forgot what it was to be young and to party.**

**Adrien: Meh, I’m sure he was always a stick in the mud. Even young. At least I tried…**

**Nino: It’s your birthday, man! Insist!!**

**[Alya and Marinette are shown to be hiding, watching the boys.]**

**Alya: You can do it! You can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it! I can do it!**

Adrien raised his eyebrow at the package in Marinette’s hands. What was that?

**Nino: Ok, you know what? I’m gonna go have a chat with your dad.**

**Adrien: No, never mind. He’s not really the type to change his mind.**

**Marinette: [stands up before hiding again] I can’t do it! I can’t do it!**

**Alya: [groans] Yes you can, girl! No more stupid excuses! It’s time! [pushes Marinette in front of Adrien]**

**Marinette: [smiles awkwardly, waving] Hey.**

**Adrien: [waves back, unsure] Hey.**

Alya shook her head, sighing. “Very articulated, both of you.”

Marinette glared, her face reddening of embarrassment. “I-I tried!”

**[Chloé appears, watching from behind the door.]**

“Ha, that’s me!” She smiled smugly, ignoring all the annoyed moans echoing in the room. “Finally, now this will be interesting.”

**Chloé: Wait. Do you see what I’m seeing? Don’t tell me it’s Adrien’s birthday?!**

**Sabrina: [checks on her before nodding.]**

**Chloé: [sighs exasperatedly] I really have to do everything by myself! Seriously, what are you good for?!**

“Wow, rude!” Alix reprimanded, glaring at the blonde girl. “Can’t you remember his birthday for yourself?”

Chloé shrugged. “I have more important things in mind to remember than a bunch of birthdays. Sabrina does that for me.”

Marinette muttered some very impolite things under her breath, not knowing if she should be mad at the way she treated Sabrina as her personal agenda, or how she barely even cared to remember her childhood friend’s birthday. _Inconsiderate little…_

**Marinette: I… er… haha… How to say? Give you a shift, uh, no, I mean– Craft you a– I mean–**

**Chloé: [shoves her away]**

A few people winced. That probably hurt.

**Chloé: Beat it, numbskull! Happy birthday, Adrihoney of my heart! [throws herself at Adrien, kissing his cheek.]**

**Adrien: Er, yeah, thanks Chlo. [moves her away.]**

**Marinette: [on the ground] Pest.**

**Alya: [facepalms.]**

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Er… No?**

**Chloé: What?! Ugh, those delivery guys. I’m sure it was too heavy for them and that they had to get reinforcement. Those wimps! I’ll make sure they’ll give it to you by tonight! [kisses his cheek and leaves.]**

“Likely story,” Adrien huffed under his breath, clearly annoyed at her behavior.

**Alya: Go back! Don’t let yourself be pushed around, you’re better than her!**

“As if!” Chloé protested.

**Sabrina: What did you get him?**

**Chloé: For now, nothing. But you’ll find something and it better be amazing. And delivered on time!**

**Sabrina: [nods, intimidated]**

“Wh–  _Why do you obey her?_ ” Alya inquired, mad and confused.

“Hm… because she’s my friend and she asked me to?” Sabrina asked, quite uncertain.

“ _Asked?_ She’s ordering you around, she’s not even trying to sound nice!”

“Honestly Sabrina, I think you deserve better than her,” Marinette opined, gaining a few nods from her classmates.

“Oh, shut up!” Chloé stepped in, clearly irritated. “You know nothing about our friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Keep your nose where it belongs!”

Sabrina just watched the whole exchange quietly, sinking further into her beanbag. She wanted to question, but decided against it. Who else would be her friend if not Chloé?

**Alya: Come _on_ , you can do it!**

**[Marinette looks determined, standing up when a limousine arrives.]**

**Adrien: I have to go, photoshoot…**

**Marinette: Why can’t I just think about what I’m saying?**

**Alya: Er, say what you’re thinking?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that.**

**Nino: Welp, it’s time for some talking with Adrien’s father.**

“Wait,” Nino asked, managing to take the remote and pausing the episode. “ _I’m the one akumatized this time!?!_ ”

“Oh yeah, Nino was Le Bulleur, wasn’t he?” Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully. Adrien nodded in confirmation.

“Dude, can’t we skip this? Please?”

“You do realize that we will have to go through this episode sooner or later, right?” Alya looked at him, not giving him a chance to reply. “Think about it like this: the sooner we watch it, the sooner you get rid of it. You won’t need to worry about getting to the episode where you were akumatized for the rest of the day, unlike the rest of us.”

“Besides,” Marinette added, “nobody here is going to judge you. Everyone’s got akumatized once already.”

“Except for you and Adrien,” he rebutted.

“Well, yeah.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “But we deal with akumas 60% of our time, so it’s not like we’re not used to it either. We’ve seen worse, believe me.”

Thinking for a few moments, Nino huffed in defeat. “Fine. Please, just get this over with.” He handed over the remote and the episode was resumed.

**[Marinette and Alya are in front of the Agreste mansion.]**

**Marinette: Argh, the mailbox won’t open!**

**Alya: Try the doorbell!**

**Marinette: No way! What do I do if Adrien answers? [Alya rings it anyway] AAH!**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Errrrm, hello! Er, I’m in Adrien’s class and erm… Gift! For Adrien… [smiles awkwardly.]**

A few giggles were heard in the room. Seeing a flustered Marinette would never not be funny.

Marinette just sighed. _Very articulated…_

**Nathalie: Put the package in the box.**

**Marinette: Thank you very much! [to Alya] I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the card, right?**

**[Marinette widens her eyes, clearly having forgotten.]**

**Alya: [sighs] Marinette, Marinette…**

**Marinette: [groans**. **]**

Adrien frowned. “Wait, if you delivered it… Why didn’t I get it?” He looked at Marinette, trying to find an explanation.

She laughed nervously. “A-About that… What a good question.”

She looked away, feeling bad that Adrien would obviously know about the scarf by the end of the episode. It would be worse is she focused on his innocent, curious expression, now resembling Chat Noir’s _so much_ since she knew how to find their similarities.

Like Nino, she only hoped that the episode would be over soon.

**Gabriel: Who was it, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien who was bringing him a birthday present.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to get him something from me?**

**Nathalie: Erm, uh, you… You never asked me?**

**Gabriel: Of course I did!**

“Doubt it,” Adrien muttered.

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste! I’ll get on it right away.**

**Gabriel: Good.**

**[Nathalie looked desperate for a moment before turning to the gift next to her, grabbing it and sighing in relief.]**

Adrien stared at the screen, slowly turning to Marinette. “Tell me she didn’t.”

She remained silent.

**[The doorbell rings.]**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Nino: Eh… Hey!**

**Nathalie: He will be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: Adrien isn’t home yet.**

**Nino: About that, I’m here to see you, man. Er, sir!**

Alya laughed. “Smooth save!”

“Hush,” Nino grumbled, pouting.

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that’s right! Listen, I know you don’t want Adrien to have a party but it’s his birthday, man! Well, I mean, _sir_! It’s all he wants!**

**Gabriel: No! And that’s final.**

**Nino: But it’s not fair. He’s always to the top in class! He always does everything you want! Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…**

All of which only Chinese and fencing had proved to be useful so far, Adrien thought, sighing.

**Adrien: [enters the mansion, going to him] Nino, you came anyway?**

**Nino: Always here for my best bud! Come on, be cooler man– Er, I mean, sir! Please?**

**[Gabriel narrowed his eyes.]**

**Adrien: Give up, Nino. Really, it’s no big deal…**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. _I_ decide what’s right for my son. And I just decided you have a bad influence on him, and that you’re not welcome anymore. Get out of here.**

**Adrien! Father! Nino was just trying to do something nice for me!**

**Nathalie: Goodbye.**

Everyone stared in shock at the scene, a few of them wincing at such harsh words. Did he really have to be that strict?

Adrien ignored all the eyes being directed at him and Nino, instead turning to his best friend and reaching over the girls, laying a hand on his shoulder. Nino looked up, and just smiled at Adrien’s silent apology. _It’s alright_ , he mouthed. _We’ve through it before, don’t feel so bad about it._

Adrien gave him a weak smile back before sitting back up straight.

**Nino: Yeah, right, bye.**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I’m sorry… My father is… kinda stubborn. It’s best to do as he says, it’s easier…**

**Nino: But it’s not fair, Adrien! It sucks! Not cool!**

**Adrien: [sighs] Thanks anyway, Nino…**

**Nino: [sits on a park bench.]**

**Kid: But daddy, please!**

**Man: No, it’s not time to play. You have homework to do!**

**Nino: [groans in frustration] Adults always ruin our lives!**

**[Scene changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

As soon as the dark room appears, the students were divided between wincing and glaring at the screen. It was almost an unspoken rule to hate Papillon by that point.

Most of all, the heroes tensed in their seats, frowning. They had the feeling that, no matter how many times they saw that lair onscreen, they’d never be able to relax. Not as long as he was still out there, terrorizing their city.

They hoped Paris was alright without them for the time being.

**Papillon: To be willing to do everything to help your friend. And in the end, it doesn’t matter. It’s so frustrating. It doesn’t take much for frustration to change into anger. Fly away, little Akuma, and darken his heart!**

**[Scene changes back to Nino.]**

**Papillon: I am the Papillon and from now on, you’re the Bulleur. I will help you fix your issue with the adults. And all you have to do in return is help me fix _my_ issue with Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**Nino: Ok, Papillon.**

**Bulleur: [flies onto a rooftop] No more adults and complete freedom for us! It’s so _cool_ , man! Here we go!**

“WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THAT?” Nino asked, not pleased. “WHAT KIND OF SHITTY DESIGN IS THAT? I HAVE SERIOUS COMPLAINTS FOR PAPILLON, HE WILL HEAR FROM ME!”

The whole class was snickering at his comments, his closer friends howling with laughter.

“I-I never noticed–" Adrien failed to speak before taking a deep breath to calm himself down– “I never noticed but you looked just like a baby toy!”

“DUDE!”

**Bulleur: Here we go!**

**[He flies off, trapping every adult on the way in bubbles and sending them to the sky.]**

**Papillon: Perfect.**

**[Scene shows Marinette eating lunch.]**

**Marinette: Adrien most likely received my gift already…**

**Sabine: What did you say?**

**Marinette: Ah, I hope to go to school soon! [smiles awkwardly]**

“You’re hopeless.” Alya shook her head, earning a glare from her friend. “It’s true!”

**[Sabine giggles before a bubble takes her away.]**

**Marinette: Mom! Mom!! Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! The Papillon must have released another Akuma!**

**Marinette: I need to find this new super-villain as soon as possible! Tikki, transform me!**

There were a few “wow’s” from the teenagers in the room, all still getting used to the whole transformation sequence.

Adrien himself could barely tear his eyes away from the screen, completely entranced by his Lady getting in the suit. _She was so beautiful, with or without it._

**Bulleur: And now… Let the party begin! It’s your lucky day, buds! The adults took a day off! Enjoy it to the max! No more orders, no more chores, no more homework! Only fun, fun, _fun_! A gift from the Bulleur.**

**[Ladybug goes to a few kids nearby to calm them.]**

**Ladybug: Don’t worry, your parents will come back! I’m on it! [turns to a teenager] Take care of them meanwhile. [leaves.]**

“Always so amazing,” Adrien muttered under his breath, mesmerized. Beside him, the owner of his heart found herself blushing furiously.

**Adrien: [finishes his lunch] Wow, that was a birthday lunch to remember… [unenthusiastically] Yeah… Nathalie? Father?**

**[He sighs when no one answers, leaving the mansion to find most of his class waiting for him on the front.]**

**Bulleur: Hey man! Guess what, daddy left! And when the cat’s away, the mice will play!**

“True friendship is when you get akumatized for the sole purposed of throwing a birthday party to your friend,” Rose smiled.

Adrien chuckled. “Nino is the best. Though I think there could have been better methods to do that.”

“Hey, desperate moments, desperate measures, right?” The DJ joked.

**Adrien: Nino?**

**Bulleur: The Bulleur gathered all your buds for your birthday with the only purpose – to party!! [jumps down from his bubble] And now let the party _begin_!**

**[Adrien runs back inside.]**

**Bulleur: Come on, everyone! I brought you here to party! So you either dance… or join the adults in the sky.**

**Papillon: Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t be long to show up for their last dance.**

**[Adrien runs into his room.]**

**Plagg: What’s your problem? Relax. You finally have the party you’ve always dreamed of!**

“PLAGG!” Tikki reprimanded him.

**Adrien: But Nino got Akumatized. I _must_ help him!**

**Plagg: You might not have an occasion like this ever again… Come on! Have a little fun while your father is away. And then we’ll save Nino by catching his Akuma and everything will be fine!**

**Adrien: [sighs] Ok, you’re right. It’s probably the first day of my life where I can actually do as I please.**

“ _ADRIEN!_ ” Marinette gasped, sounding much like her kwami a few seconds ago.

“DUDE!” Nino followed, gaping at him.

Adrien just moaned in response, sinking into his beanbag and bringing his legs closer to his chest to hide his face. That had not been one of his best moments, and he was not proud of it.

**Ladybug: Here I go, Bulleur! [follows the fireworks to Adrien’s house.]**

**[Scene changes back to the mansion, where Adrien is enjoying the party.]**

**Adrien: [to Rose] Hey, awesome party! I mean, I think, it’s my first.**

**[Rose smiles just for a moment in response before going back to dancing, clearly not enjoying herself. Adrien looks around, noticing that something is wrong.]**

Adrien winced as he heard himself, still refusing to look up. He was pretty sure that everyone felt quite angry at him right now, and he definitely did not want to see Marinette’s disappointed expression.

“Sorry…” he murmured, probably to Rose, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

**Sabrina: Can you put on a slow song?**

**Bulleur: Er, isn’t it a bit early for slow songs?**

**Chloé: It’s for Adrien! The first slow dance in his life…**

**Bulleur: Ooooh! In that case, ok!**

Marinette glared at Nino from her seat, making him shrink a bit. _Traitor._

**Adrien: Is it just me or… is everyone acting really strange?**

**Chloé: Don’t mind them. Come, dance! Let’s go!**

**[Ladybug arrives at the scene and sees Chloé trying to kiss Adrien]**

**Ladybug: [gasps] No way I’m letting _that_ happen! _Lucky Charm!_**

“Girl,” Alya turned to her best friend, “jealous much?”

“I thought Lucky Charm was only for akumas.” Mylène frowned, confused.

Tikki sighed from her place on Marinette’s head. “I guess both Marinette and Adrien were too absorbed with their own selfish intentions that day.”

Marinette’s head hanged from her shoulders. “Sorry… I just– I panicked!”

**Ladybug: What? A record? [looks around before throwing the disc, changing the music.]**

**Bulleur: What’s this? Who dared remix my mix?!**

**Ladybug: DJ Ladybug!**

“ _’DJ Ladybug’_? Should I bring you to the next party I’ll work in?” Nino couldn’t help but tease.

“Please, don’t.”

**Ladybug: I better fly away before turning back to normal! [runs] _Detransformation!_**

**Tikki: Marinette…**

**Marinette: It was an emergency!**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by “emergency” you mean “jealousy”. You know what happens when you use your Lucky Charm. You only have a few minutes before–**

**Marinette: Detransforming, I know… But I was thinking. The Bulleur, he’s not gonna go away. We have time to find you something to eat to recharge your batteries, and after that, we’ll take care of him. Promise! [puts Tikki in her purse.]**

**[She enters the party and grabs a few cookies, giving them to her kwami.]**

“Oh, now _that_ explains why you were hoarding cookies in your purse,” Alya spoke.

“You saw that?!” Marinette squeaked.

“Girl, you weren’t being exactly discreet.”

**Marinette: I need to find a place to transform again, and fast!**

**Alya: Where were you, Marinette¹ I was really scared something happened to you…**

**Marinette: Me too…**

**Alya: I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here in a moment to save us. We can count on them. Come with me, I have something for you!**

**Marinette: But before that, I have to do something…**

**Alya: It’s about Adrien!**

**Marinette: Ok…**

**Tikki: Marinette, the Bulleur…**

**Marinette: Yes, I know, just a second!**

“Well,” Alix spoke, “seems like Adrien should be shouting your name too after this.

“Really girl.” Alya shook her head. “You give in way too easily.”

Marinette sighed, embarrassed. “I know, I’m sorry…”

Alya smiled. “It’s okay, Marinette. You came to help us in the end anyway, so there’s that. We wouldn’t be here without you.”

The heroine smiled back. “Thanks, Alya.”

The two girls then turned to the blond on their left who, despite still hugging his legs, seemed to at least be paying attention to them. Marinette paused the episode, causing him to look at her.

“Same thing could be said to you, chaton. Stop beating yourself up, we both made mistakes.”

“But I only realized I was wrong when you arrived,” he murmured, pouting a bit.

“Yeah, well, and I only realized that I was wrong when I saw Ivan floating away in a bubble.” She turned to the boy in question. “Sorry, by the way.”

Ivan smiled, waving one hand dismissively. “It’s alright.”

Marinette turned back to her partner. “I mean, sure you also owe an apology to everyone, but you felt bad and came help me anyway. No one is mad.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, dude!” Nino piped in. “You barely ever have a chance to have fun, so when you saw one you took it. I bet most of us would have done the same in your place.” A few nods from the teens in the room confirmed his statement.

Adrien only blinked for a moment, before giving his friends a small smile. “Thanks, guys. And I’m sorry, I promise to do better next time.”

“Great!” Tikki twirled around, proud of both holders. “Now that that’s out of the way, I will teach Plagg a lesson when he decides to wake up.” Everyone looked at Adrien’s shoulder, where the black kwami was sound asleep, much like the cat he was.

Marinette giggled at the sight, finding it cute, before resuming the episode.

**Alya: Look! You can sign your gift!**

**Marinette: Cool!**

**[Scene goes back outside]**

**Bulleur: Hey, you! Why aren’t you having fun?**

**Ivan: It’s none of your business.**

**Bulleur: Ok, in this case, it’ll become _your_ problem. [grabs his weapon.]**

**[Back inside]**

**Marinette: “Kisses, Marinette.” There!**

“ _’Kisses’_? Sounds quite tempting, my Lady.” Adrien smirked, leaning closer to Marinette. She sighed; he was _definitely_ feeling better.

“You know, I kind of miss your sour mood right now,” she joked and pushed him away, trying to keep her blood from rising to her cheeks.

**Tikki: Perfect, let’s go! Transform, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I can’t! Alya is right by the door!**

**Alya: What did you say?**

**Marinette: I said, “I’ll join you right away”! [sighs in relief before seeing Ivan floating away] Oh no, you were right, Tikki! I shouldn’t have waited this long!**

**[Once again, back outside]**

**Adrien: Hello Paris, everything good?**

**[Bulleur threatens everyone, making them answer, before they look up.]**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Sorry, DJ Bubbles! But the party’s over.**

**Bulleur: Why are you such a pain?**

**Ladybug: All the adults disappeared because of you, that’s why! And now you imprison all the ones who don’t want to have fun?!**

**Bulleur: I won’t let you ruin my party!**

**[The two of them start to fight, while Adrien runs away.]**

**Adrien: I was a real idiot on this one.**

“Glad we agree,” Nino joked, smiling at his best friend.

“You’re the epitome of nice, Nino.” Adrien rolled his eyes, also smiling.

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[After a transformation sequence, the scene goes back to the fight, where Ladybug’s yo-yo is reflected, about to hit her.]**

**Chat Noir: [hits the yo-yo away] Looks like I’m right on time!**

**Ladybug: I was doing just fine. [the yo-yo falls on Chat’s head before going back to her hand] But thanks!**

Everybody snickered at the display.

“Girl, you’re cruel to him!” Alya chuckled.

“Oh, but he deserves it,” Marinette giggled, gaining an offended gasp from her crush.

“Rude!”

**Papillon: Take their Miraculous! I want their powers! _Now!_**

**[Bulleur shoots a lot of bubbles against the heroes, who manage to reflect them before being trapped.]**

**Bulleur: Give me your Miraculous before running out of air!**

**Ladybug: In your dreams, Bulleur!**

**Bulleur: Urgh, real pains. Just like adults!**

**Ladybug: Kids _need_ adults!**

**Bulleur: _Wrong!_ Kids need freedom, to have fun! To enjoy life! Adults are party poopers!**

**Ladybug: But adults take care of their kids! They protect them and love them!**

**Chat Noir: Well, most adults…**

For the second time that episode, Marinette’s hand found Adrien’s squeezing it in reassurance. He smiled, enjoying her touch.

**Chat Noir: You have to bring the adults back!**

**Bulleur: No. Never! And you know what? Since you miss adults so much… Go ahead and say hi to them for me! [launches them to the sky]**

**Papillon: What did you just do, Bulleur?! You were supposed to seize their Miraculous!!**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Chat Noir: Couldn’t you have said so when we were lower?!**

“Uh, couldn’t you have thought of that yourself…?” Kim asked, confused.

Adrien shrugged. “I could. But my Lady has the plans, not me. I’d rather have her confirmation before I act instead of doing something that put us in disadvantage.”

**Ladybug: We’re not gonna stay stuck in here forever, are we?!**

**[Chat Noir grins at her question, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ladybug facepalms.]**

Alya laughs. “And my first list is only growing,” she singsonged, much to Marinette’s dismay.

“Not my fault if he has the worst timing ever.”

**Chat Noir: _Cataclysm!_**

**[He bursts the bubble, and they start to fall.]**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you always land on your feet?!**

“See?!” Adrien exclaims. “You have bad timing too!”

Beside him, Marinette just rolled her eyes.

**Chat Noir: Err, no thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your staff! Here! [points to the Tower]**

**Chat Noir: Got it! [grabs his staff, throwing it towards the tower]**

**Ladybug: Hold on!**

**[She wraps her yo-yo on his staff, changing their direction and managing to make them land safely.]**

“And… how exactly did you do that?” Max asked, turning to the heroes. “ _That,_ that staff in the tower _right there_ should _not have worked!_ ”

In turn, the two teenagers only grinned innocently at him.

“A superhero never reveals their secrets.”

**Chat Noir: Whew, Thank God cats don’t have vertigo!**

**Ladybug: We need to get his bubble sword! It’s probably there where his Akuma is.**

**Chat Noir: [hears his ring beep] Let’s hurry.**

**[Back to the Agreste mansion.]**

**Bulleur: Don’t hide! Get out of there and have fun!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to be a pain.**

**Alya: Ladybug!**

**Everyone: Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

Marinette couldn’t help but grin at the cheering, sitting up proudly. “Ah, isn’t that music for my ears? Keep it up, come on,” she requested with a smug tone, obviously teasing.

Beside her, Adrien laughed while Alya sighed in amusement. She poked her best friend’s side, making her recoil.

“You know what? I think your kitty cat is rubbing off on you.”

“Unfortunately,” Marinette agreed.

“Don’t you mean _fur_ tunately, my Lady?” The cat in question grinned, making the girls groan.

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bulleur.**

**Bulleur: What’s your problem, dudes?! Why are you all against me?! [traps everyone in bubbles]**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Noooo!!**

**Bulleur: Destination: outer space for your little friends, and they’ll never come back!**

**[He runs away and the heroes follow him, ending up on the Eiffel Tower.]**

**Chat Noir: I’m gonna detransform, quick!**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_**

Despite the way they worked with the towel last time, the class raised their eyebrows, confused.

“Does it just give you random things?” Nino asked, and Marinette nodded, quickly pausing the episode again.

“It gave me a spoon once.”

“Don’t forget the Ladybug costume,” Adrien added.

“Or the coin.”

“The credit card machine.”

“The love apple!”

“Oh, and the glitter!”

“To sum it all up,” Marinette shook her head, “I have no idea how this thing works, but it works.”

“Uh, sounds useful." Alya smiled sarcastically.

“Sounds pathetic,” Lila muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

**Chat Noir: Er, I hope you know your thing around add jobs!**

“Dude, no.”

**[Bulleur attacks again, and Chat Noir dodges.]**

**Chat Noir: You better learn how to aim! Can’t you do any better?!**

**Ladybug: [takes the chance to look around, finding the items she needs] Got it. [loosens a pipe] Chat Noir, it’s your turn!**

**Chat Noir: I got it! Go!**

**[He keeps the bubbles away, giving Ladybug a chance to steal the akuma’s weapon, breaking it.]**

**Ladybug: Get out of there so I can take care of you. [opens her yoyo] You’re done harming others, little Akuma. I’m freeing you from evil!** **[catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the wrench upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Nino: [looks around, confused] Wow, man!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Good job!**

**Papillon: You won’t be able to fly away forever, Ladybug! And when I’ll catch you, I’ll _crush_ you! I will destroy you!**

“Dude,” Nino winced along with his friends, “this guy needs to _chill_.”

“I like him even less every time he appears.” Adrien looked at Marinette, who nodded in agreement.

Those were now simple threats. Papillon just claimed that he would _destroy_ Ladybug. Not defeat, nor win the war, or simply take her Miraculous. _Destroy._ He was not just a _creep_ ; he was very _fucking dangerous._

**Gabriel: Nathalie, did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Er, actually, um… I will check right away, sir.**

**Gabriel: Good.**

**[Nathalie grabs Marinette’s gift, throwing her signature away before going after Adrien.]**

“Marinette, for Kwami’s sake, tell me _she didn’t_!” Adrien pleaded again, sounding a little more desperate for an answer this time. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” Because she had had the chance; he showed off the gift “from his father” right in front of her the next day! It was not fair to her, to work so hard on making him a gift and delivering it only not to be credited.

The heroine breathed, pointing at the episode for him to pay attention. She didn’t need to say anything, he was going to see It anyway.

**Nathalie: A birthday present from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you! I mean, thank my father for me, please.**

**[The next day, at school.]**

**Chloé: What do you mean “not before a week”?!**

**Sabrina: There weren’t any adults to deliver it yesterday and–**

**Chloé: Why am I supposed to care?! It’s ridiculous! Totally ridiculous!**

“Serves her right,” Plagg, finally awake, made his presence known.

**Alya: [laughs] Serves Chloé right!**

“Ha!” Alya smiled. “I like this little guy!”

Plagg puffed his chest proudly. “I know I’m great, but please, no autographs.”

Adrien rolled his eyes.

**Adrien: Hi girls!**

**Marinette: It’s my scarf! He’s wearing my scarf!**

**Nino: Hey man!**

**Alya: Hey, nice scarf you got there, Adrien! Classy!**

**Adrien: Yeah I can’t believe my dad did this for me! Do you realize? Usually, he always forgets my birthday!**

**Nino: Wow, proof that anyone can change! Shows that even adults can be cool, at times!**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, my father said you were a bad influence on me–**

**Nino: Don’t worry Adrien, everything is fine. You and I, we’re buds until death do us apart.**

“Aw,” Rose cooed. “This episode just proves how you’re adorable friends!”

“Another sign of true friendship,” Alix smirked, “is when you are so close you sound gay for each other.”

“Oh, we’re that alright,” Nino laughed, being followed by his best friend.

“Yep! Got married just last week, but hey, that’s a secret,” Adrien joked.

Alya and Marinette shook their heads, amused.

**Alya: But– tell him you’re the one who knitted this scarf!**

**Marinette: But he looks so happy that it was his father… I don’t want to ruin this for him!**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette! You’re an amazing girl, you know? And one day, Adrien will know it too. Promise.**

Once the lights were once again on, Marinette turned to her partner. “There is your answer, Adrien.” She sighed, noticing that he was still staring at where she had been on the screen. “I’m sorry I kept it a secret, but I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything.”

He bit his lower lip.

“Are you mad?” Marinette asked softly, unsure.

“What, at you?” He finally turned to her, suddenly pulling her into a tight hug. He hid his face on her hair, ignoring Chloé’s protests as well as everyone’s stares. “Never, my Lady… Thank you so, _so much._ ”

Marinette was still for a moment, and Adrien decided that maybe he should pull away – he had overstayed his welcome. Chat Noir never hugged Ladybug, or did only briefly, and right now, he only wanted to thank her for caring so much. A thankful hug did not need to be long, right?

But before he could move, her arms circled around his waist to hold him back. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he could not help the content sigh that escaped him.

“You’re welcome, chaton.” Marinette whispered, rubbing his back.

Adrien could almost swear that he was purring, but he didn’t really care. Burying his nose on her hair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her soothing touches, bathing in her smell.

He did not want to let go ever again. Screw the class, the episodes, as well as the rest of the world; if only he could enjoy their moment of intimacy for a little longer, he’d be the happiest person in the universe.

“Hey, Romeo. There are still a lot of episodes to watch, and I’m hungry.”

Adrien frowned, definitely not glad to be interrupted. _Damn it, Plagg._

“Didn’t you just go to the kitchen yourself?” Adrien lifted his head to glared at him, clearly annoyed.

Plagg shrugged. “Yeah, I did. And _I’m still hungry._ ”

Raising his eyebrows, Adrien slowly pulled away – and just in time too, since Chloé seemed about to pounce at him and Marinette. _Actually, bless you, Plagg._

“Aw, Plagg! Couldn’t you have let them stay like that for a little more?” Alya complained, foreign to Plagg’s codes. “I took only two pictures…”

“Alya!” Marinette jumped, blushing. “Y-You don’t simply take photos of us like that!”

“Too late, girl! The moment was too precious, I couldn’t help but make it permanent.”

Marinette groaned, blushing, and Adrien chuckled.

“What’s the next episode?” Asked Max, looking at the screen.

Marinette took the remote again, checking on it. “ _Le Pharaon_.”

 “I remember that one!” Alya shouted. “I was nearly sacrificed!”

“Yes, and everybody found out that apparently, ‘Ladybug has 5000 years’,” Adrien laughed at the idea.

“Actually…” Alya looked at her best friend, “What exactly was all that? You’re not _actually_ 5000 years old, are you?”

Marinette shook her head, smiling. Tikki sat on Alya’s head.

“Why don’t we just watch the next episode so you can understand?” The kwami suggested.

Everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah, I'm going to admit, this is not one of my favorites. (The chapter, I mean, not the episode.)  
> I did not know much of what to do with it. But hey, here it is, and I personally think that the next chapter is better (despite longer).  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Le Pharaon

**Alya: Open your eyes wide, because we’re live from Paris!**

“Oh, this one even starts with me.” Alya smirked, sitting proudly. “I like this episode already.”

Marinette only rolled her eyes, smiling.

**Alya: Hi, guys! Here’s Alya on a mission for the one and only Ladyblog! [looks up] What was that? Ladybug right in the action! Hang on, we’re gonna take a closer look! [gasps] Wow! Ladybug dropped a book! It’s a 9 th grade history book, I’m in a good position to know! I have the exact same one at home! Could or favorite masked vigilante be a middle schooler in real life? _Wow!_**

“And I got so close on this one too!” The blogger protested.

“It’s the closest you ever got, yes,” her best friend agreed. “You gave me quite a hard time to cover up.”

**Marinette: I wrote my name in this book, Tikki! I’m screwed!**

“The one time she writes her name on something…” Tikki sighed from Alya’s hair, shaking her head amusedly.

**Tikki: What’s done is done. We can’t change what happened. But we can still move forward! Alya can’t discover who you are. We absolutely must get the book back before she sees your name in it!**

**Marinette: But how?! I don’t think I’m cut out to be Ladybug…**

Adrien gasped, quickly turning to Marinette. “My Lady, don’t say that! You’re amazing!”

The heroine blushed at the compliment, a grateful smile forming on her lips. “You’re not bad yourself, minou.”

**Tikki: But you were chosen, Marinette! Everything will work out in the end. Believe me! We all have a lot to learn from our past! [she types something on the keyboard] You want me to show you why?**

**Marinette: A Louvre exhibition on the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my history book and Alya?**

**Tikki: You need to convince Alya to go with you. And make sure she takes the book! Just tell her you found something about Ladybug.**

**Marinette: At the museum?**

**Tikki: You’ll see!**

“You’re so helpful, Tikki,” Marinette said sarcastically, glaring at the kwami who only smiled apologetically back.

“At least she is trying,” Adrien countered. “Plagg would have said ‘Fuck it all, so long as I still have cheese’ and then leave me to deal with it.”

“You give me too little credit, kid,” his kwami grinned, “but yes, that sounds about right.” Above him, Tikki just sighed, even if knowing that her partner was really kidding.

**Marinette: I don’t see how I’m gonna be able to convince Alya to go see an exhibition on Egypt! The only thing she cares about is Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I assure you it’ll interest her! And you too. Promise.**

**[Later, in front of the museum.]**

**Alya: Can you believe it?! I just need to find out who this history book belongs to, and _bam!_ I’ll have discovered Ladybug’s real identity! This time, this is it!**

**Marinette: You really think you’ll find out who Ladybug is with a book every middle schooler in the city has?**

**Alya: Yup! Because our middle school is the only one in Paris to use this book! So, all I have to do is find out which girl in 9 th grade lost her book last week! There are 43 girls at school, excluding me.**

**Marinette: Er, 42! Excluding you… and me!**

“Oh my God, you were not even trying,” Alya complained. “Why is that so obvious now?!”

**Alya: I’ll have you know that yesterday, a certain Marinette didn’t have her book in class!**

**Marinette: I-I-I’d forgotten it at home! You know I always forget my stuff!**

“YOU WERE TOO NERVOUS BECAUSE OF JUST ONE BOOK!” The blogger hid her face in her hands. “Agh, I feel so stupid…”

“Relax, Alya,” Adrien called. “You’re definitely not worse than me.” Because he’d seen and talked to Ladybug on a daily basis without figuring out that she sat right behind him.

Really, how blind was he?

**Alya: [glares at her suspiciously before laughing] I’m pulling your leg, no worries! Well, you’ll be crossed from the suspects’ list for good when you bring your book to class!**

**[Jalil runs into them]**

“Hey, that’s my brother!” Alix spoke, sounding suddenly more interested than before.

**Jalil: [sighs] It’s not broken!**

**Alya: Um, hello?! I’m okay too! Thanks for asking!**

**Jalil: Oh, sorry! Hey, you’re in Alix’s class, aren’t you? I’m her big brother, Jalil Kubdel. So, you’re also interested in Akhenaten? [looks behind them] Papa!**

**Alya: He’s a weird one. So, Marinette, are you gonna tell me why you brought me here? This exposition has something to do with Ladybug? Seriously?**

**[Marinette looks at Tikki unsurely, who points at the scroll on the wall.]**

**Marinette: Yeah, over here! [pulls Alya to the scroll.]**

**[Scene changes to Adrien’s room.]**

“Wait, wait, pause!” Alya asked, and Marinette complied. She turned to Adrien. “ _That’s_ your room?!”

“Hm… yeah?” Came his unsure reply.

“There’s a climbing wall! And a basketball basket!!” Kim noted excitedly.

“Dude, there’s a fucking skateboard ramp!” Alix added in the same tone.

“Did you see the videogames?” Max piped it. “I wish I had those in my room!”

“There are so many books,” Juleka joined. “What are they?”

“Mostly manga…”

“You read manga too?!” Nathaniel gasped from his seat, suddenly more interested. He turned to Adrien, his tone quite shy. “Can I borrow a few of them?”

The blond nodded slowly. “I don’t see why not.”

“I wish I had a room as big as yours,” this time it was Ivan, who had been observing the details displayed on screen.

“It’s so huge we can barely see you in there…” Rose thought aloud.

“A bed that big must be _really_ comfortable too,” Lila’s tone had a hint of suggestiveness that Adrien chose to ignore.

He did not know what to feel about the sudden attention. He knew that his room was big and that a lot of teenagers would do anything to live like that, but honestly, more often than not the place fell nothing but empty. Being always so huge, so spacious, it was a strong reminder of how lonely he always felt. It felt a bit livelier to have Plagg around, sure, but it was probably not the same than to have someone to share his room with.

Maybe he could invite everyone over someday? If his father miraculously allowed him, that is.

“Guys, please,” he heard Marinette, her tone quite teasing. She must have noticed his discomfort. “His room may look great, but I think it’s a bit overkill. It has _two doors._ Who needs two doors?”

“Hey,” he replied, glad that she was somehow trying to lift his mood. “I will have you know that they can be really helpful if you know how to use them!”

“Whatever you say, rich boy. Still doesn’t explain why your bathroom is almost the size of my room alone.”

“And _how exactly_ do you know that stuff, Marinette?” Alya asked, a very suggestive grin displayed on her face.

Marinette turned to her best friend, confused, before the implications in her voice finally settled in. The black-haired girl blushed heavily, her stuttering coming back on full force.

“I-I-It was because o-of an akuma!” Alya only hummed knowingly in response, which did not help the poor girl. “C-Come on, N-Nino was there too!”

“True, I was,” he confirmed. “Until we had to evacuate and only you stayed behind while Adrien was showering.”

Marinette gaped at the DJ as her cheeks darkened, completely betrayed. Around her, the class let out a collective _“OOOH”_ that managed to muffle even the sound of Chloé’s protests.

“E-Excuse you, there was an akuma on our tails and I had to get him out safel– WAIT A MINUTE!” She suddenly turned to her left, finding the blond next to her just as red as she was. “You were not in the shower at all, you were transforming!”

His eyes widened for a moment before he grinned. “I guess the Chat’s out of the bag, my Lady. Yeah, that was quite the tough akuma, since I had to be around in and out of the mask.”

Hanging her head, Marinette groaned, suddenly finding the occurrences of that day twice as embarrassing. “Please tell me there won’t be an episode with that…”

“There probably will,” Plagg answered truthfully, grinning. The girl just groaned again.

“Let’s… let’s just keep going.”

**Alya: _Hang on, we’re gonna take a closer look! Wow! Ladybug dropped a book! It’s a 9th grade history book, I’m in a good position to know! I have the exact same one at home! Could our favorite masked vigilante be a middle schooler in real life? Wow!_**

**Adrien: That’s crazy! What’s the probability of us having the same book? It could be that we’re in the same school!**

“You don’t say,” Alix deadpanned.

“Fate’s so weird,” Rose commented.

**Plagg: Don’t you think you’d have noticed in that case? Why are you bothering yourself with girls when you could fill yourself with _this?!_**

Adrien slowly turned from the screen to this kwami. “You… were trying to cover up, weren’t you? You were distracting me so I wouldn’t find out!”

Plagg shrugged. “Just because I can sense Tikki around, doesn’t mean I am allowed to say anything. Ladybug did prioritize her identity.”

Adrien crossed his arms and huffed, clearly annoyed.

**Adrien: For your information, girls smell a million times better than your cheese. And they look a lot better too.**

**Plagg: As you wish! But it’s your loss!**

**Adrien: The only thing I’m gonna lose is my appetite…**

Marinette snickered at the scene, peeking at the blond on her left. It was really funny to see Adrien look so done at something when he was the one usually having the same effect on her.

**[Scene changes back to the museum.]**

**Alya: _Come on,_ tell me what it is now!**

**Marinette: No, no, because… otherwise, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore! For you or for me… [looks at Tikki]**

**Jalil: But I’m telling you dad, it’s right here, in the hieroglyphs! Excuse me.**

**Marinette: Hey!**

“Quite the gentleman, isn’t he?” Alix commented sarcastically.

“Really? I wouldn’t have noticed,” Alya replied in the same tone, Marinette giggling beside her.

**Jalil: Look, as you know, the one holding the scepter is Akhenaten. And in front of him is Nefertiti, his princess! She died years before him. And the sun god, Ra, made her his goddess.**

**M. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I’ll remind you I _am_ the director of this exhibition.**

**Jalil: In that case, you also know Akhenaten wanted to make his princess come back to life by offering a new wife to the sun god! This scene illustrates the ritual he developed. _No one_ has ever managed to decipher all those hieroglyphs… But _I_ did! It’s a magic formula you have to recite to complete the ritual! I’m sure of it beyond doubt!**

**Marinette: [to Alya] He reminds me of someone else with completely crazy ideas… You!**

“Before you try to protest,” Marinette spoke as soon as Alya opened her mouth, “I’d like to remind you of the time you thought that Chloé was Ladybug.”

“Touché,” the blogger sighed in defeat.

**Alya: Pff, I know you don’t believe me when I tell you Ladybug is a middle schooler! But you’ll see, Marinette, I’ll prove you wrong!**

**M. Kubdel: Jalil… Frescos like this one are almost always some illustrations of some “legend”. And it’s not for nothing we call that a legend.**

**Jalil: That’s what everybody thinks! But _I_ know it’s true, I can even prove it!**

**M. Kubdel: Really? And how do you intend to do to prove these twaddles?**

**Jalil: I just need to take Akhenaten’s scepter and recite the spell…**

“Did he forget the part where he needs a sacrifice?” Kim asked to the girl sitting on his right. She just shrugged.

“I can’t understand my brother.”

“Maybe the sacrifice was just for that case in particular?” Max asked from his left, just as confused.

**M. Kubdel: For heaven’s sake, you can’t be serious! If you think for one moment I’m going to let you take this scepter… I’d lose my job right away! It’s a priceless historical object. Not a toy!**

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try the spell! What if Akhenaten had found a way to bring people back to life?!**

**M. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil, that’s enough! Stop with your bewildering theories! And focus on the _real_ world! Ours!**

Alix sighed in her seat as the camera focused on Jalil’s broken expression. She knew where her father was coming from, and he was actually right, but the blow probably hurt her brother more than anything else. She knew how much he loved history.

**[Scene chances to Papillon’s lair]**

**Papillon: There’s nothing wrong with living in an imaginary world. Especially when I can make this dream a reality. Fly away, evil Akuma. And transform this young man.**

**[Back to the museum, where Alya reaches for the book in her bag.]**

**Marinette: [gasps] Put this thing away! I’m going to show you the secret I discovered about Ladybug!**

**Alya: About time! It better be worthy of my blog!**

**[Scene changes to Jalil.]**

**Papillon: Pharaon, I am the Papillon. Thanks to me, you will have the same powers as the ancient gods. But you’ll have to do me a favor in exchange for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will soon be back to life.**

**[Back into the museum.]**

**Alya: Argh, it hurts my eyes, your thing…**

**Marinette: Look closely! It’s somewhere around here!**

“I really don’t know who I’m pitying more in this situation…” Nino spoke, clearly amused by Marinette’s desperation and Alya’s boredom.

**Person: [to Pharaon] Hey, you!**

**Pharaon: Thoth, give me time!**

“Actually,” Max spoke, “Thoth is, among other things, god of the _measurement_ _and regulation_ of events and time, because originally he was a moon g–"

“We got it, Max,” Alix cut him off so they could pay attention.

**[Pharaon throws time bubbles at everyone while Alya grabs her phone.]**

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**Pharaon: Get out of here! Faster! [sends the bubbles away]**

**Marinette: [manages to hide from him] We have to stop him. Tikki, transform me!**

**Alya: [filming] I can’t believe it! Live for you, friends of the Ladyblog! I’m on the scene even before Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**[Scene changes to Adrien’s room.]**

**Alya: _It’s crazy!_**

“Dude, your FACE!” Nino laughed, along with a few other people in the room.

“I was surprised, okay?!” Adrien huffed, undignified. On his right, he heard Marinette snickering. “My Lady, not you too!”

That only made her laugh more.

**Plagg: Whoa, awesome, his thing with the faces! This one would suit you.**

The laughter grew stronger.

**Adrien: We have to do something. Plagg, transform me!**

**[Back into the museum.]**

**Ladybug: Did you know we call that stealing?**

**Pharaon: I am not stealing anything, I am only taking back what’s rightfully mine.**

**Ladybug: That’d be the case if you were the real pharaoh. But you’re not!**

**Alya: And here’s Ladybug right in the act! If this is a dream, don’t wake me up!**

**[Ladybug waves at her to stay low.]**

**Alya: Ladybug just waved at me. _Me!_ I can’t believe it!**

“We _really_ need to talk about your perception skills,” Marinette sighed. “And the fact that you keep _getting yourself in danger!_ ”

“Oh, leave me be. You’re in danger all the time.”

“I’m a superhero!”

**Pharaon: Sekhmet, give me your strength!**

“Actually,” Max spoke again, “that would be quite inaccurate, seeming as her name actually means ‘power of might’, so it’s not–“

“Shh!” Nino and Kim shushed him.

**Chat: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!**

**[Chat attacks, but Pharaon simply throws him in the sarcophagus on the other side of the room, trapping him.]**

A few of the students winced. That was a pretty strong throw.

**Pharaon: Down, kitty!**

**Alya: It’s more than crazy! Not the time to snooze, friends! Uh? [looks up at the akuma] Hi…**

**Pharaon: This face… Fate placed you upon my path, come with me. [pulls her over his shoulder.]**

**Alya: Hey, hands off you big oaf, I can walk by myself!**

 “You’re brave,” Nino whistled, impressed.

Alya grinned smugly. “Flattery, I like that.” She kissed his cheek, giggling at how his face darkened as her focus went once more back to the screen.

**Alya: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: I can’t believe this… [frees Chat]**

**Chat: Using an innocent person as a shield… You’re just a coward, Pharaon!**

**Pharaon: I’m much more powerful than you two. [closes the bars, trapping the heroes inside.]**

**Alya: And don’t forget! All the latest and behind the scenes are on my blog! [winks]**

**Chat: She’s courageous, this Alya.**

**Ladybug: If by “courageous” you mean rash, imprudent and reckless, then yeah! That’s her alright! Come on, hurry and get us out of here, Chat Noir.**

“Hey!” Alya protested.

“You know it is true, don’t deny it,” Marinette rebutted, crossing her arms.

Beside them, Adrien could only stare at the TV screen, his mind practically screaming at him for not noticing that _no one could describe Alya like that unless they were Marinette!_

**Chat Noir: _Cataclysm!_ How will we find them?!**

**Ladybug: Alya broadcasts everything live on her blog!**

**Alya: _Hi everyone, here’s Alya! I’m currently on the shoulder of a super freaky villain. Lots of scoops to come. Stay connected!_**

“Smart!” Nino commented again, smiling.

“Do go on, darling.” Alya grinned, enjoying the way he kept looking more impressed each time.

“Get a room!” Both heroes interrupted at the same time. Alya’s grin only widened.

**Chat: Er, go ahead. I’ll get back to you as soon as my Miraculous is recharged.**

**Ladybug: Hurry! It’ll take both of us to stop him.**

**[Scene changes to Pharaon and Alya, outside of the museum.]**

**Pharaon: Let’s get to the second phase. Anubis, wake my mummies!**

“Any objections this time, Max?” Alix asked before he could even open his mouth, her tone a clear warning.

Max shrugged. “Actually, not this time, not really.”

Everyone sighed in relief.

**Pharaon: Soon, we will be together again, my Nefertiti! My great lost love!**

**Alya: This is going to be a huge hit on my blog! Er, excuse me, Pharaon, but… Uh, what are you planning to do exactly?**

**Pharaon: I’m going to execute the sacred ritual to bring Nefertiti back to life.**

**Alya: Ah, um, I see, you’re talking about the ritual shown on the papyrus, correct?**

**Pharaon: Indeed. The 100 mummies and the offering.**

**Alya: What offering?**

**Pharaon: For Ra, the sun god, to accept to give me back my dear princess… I have to give him something else in exchange, a pure soul.**

**Alya: Wow, _that’s_ not easy to find.**

“I don’t know,” Marinette commented. "I think a few people around here could be considered close enough.”

“Am I one of them?” Adrien looked at her with the best kitty eyes that he could make. “I am, right?”

“Adrien, please,” Plagg smirked, floating next to his head, “she’s Ladybug. She doesn’t even need to know your internet history to say no.”

“PLAGG!” The blond grabbed his kwami, his face growing a deep shade of red as Marinette howled with laughter on her seat. The fact that even Juleka was giggling on the beanbag to his left did not help him feel any better.

**Pharaon: But I already found it. You look so much like her…**

**Alya: I– what?**

**[Back inside the museum.]**

**Ladybug: Hang on, Alya! [gets trapped in a time bubble] Argh, I really need to look where I’m walking! [slowly] I need to get out of this thing!**

A few students laughed, Chloé most of all.

“You sound _so_ ridiculous!”

“Yeah, well, I’ll trap _you_ in a time bubble next time, let’s see how you like that.” Marinette smirked when Chloé gasped, utterly offended.

“My dad will hear about that!”

**Alya: _Ladybug! It’s Alya!_ I just learnt that Pharaon wants to offer me as a sacrifice to the sun god! _Please, save me!_**

**Ladybug: Hang on, Alya! I’m coming right away!**

**[Scene changes to Adrien.]**

**Plagg: You really think it’ll work, all this nonsense about the sun, the sacred ritual, the mummies? [burps]**

**Adrien: You really respect nothing! Alright, do you have enough energy now? Plagg, transform me!**

**[Chat Noir bursts Ladybug’s time bubble, catching her.]**

**Chat: Thanks for waiting here quietly for me.**

**Ladybug: It’s a pleasure! We absolutely need to find the Akuma and release it before Pharaon sacrifices this poor Alya!**

**[Back outside.]**

**Ladybug: I don’t see neither Alya nor Pharaon…**

**Chat: Look over there!**

**Alya: [looks at the scroll] Wait a sec! Who’s this goddess with black dots drawn here on your papyrus?**

**Pharaon: The ladybug goddess, my sworn enemy. That filthy little bug managed to stop me from completing the ritual 5000 years ago. But this time, she won’t be able to stop Nefertiti’s return.**

**Alya: The ladybug goddess?! Like Ladybug! 5000 years ago!**

**Ladybug: Wow, it’s true that we all have a lot to learn from our past…**

**Chat: Aw, don’t worry, you look barely 3000 years old! [chuckles]**

**Ladybug: Now you know why I’m way more experienced than you!**

“This is becoming such a series of _burns_ since the first episode,” Nino laughed, enjoying Ladybug’s comebacks way too much for Adrien’s liking.

**Pharaon: Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun. I, Pharaon, offer you a young and pure soul… as a sacrifice for the return of my Nefertiti! I kneel before you and present you this gift! Accompanied by my mummies… We pray to you that my dear princess Nefertiti soon returns! Wake up, Nefertiti! Wake up!**

**Mummies: [chanting] Wake up, Nefertiti… Wake up…**

**Alya: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We need to save her quickly, before he completes the ritual. Otherwise, Alya will be lost… forever!**

“Wait, wouldn’t your cure bring me back?” Alya inquired, confused.

Marinette shrugged, unsure. “I don’t know. And I’d rather not find out either.”

**Chat: But what can we do?**

**Ladybug: Distract the mummies while I take care of the Pharaon.**

**Chat: Why is it _my_ job to take on those raging madmen while you sneak it easy from behind?**

**Ladybug: Because I’m the only one able to capture his Akuma! And because _you’re_ the bravest of us two! [winks]**

**Chat: Yeah… [waits for her to go] I know you don’t really think so, but I’ll act as if.**

“ _Excuse you.”_ Marinette paused the episode and turned to Adrien, clearly outraged. “I do think you’re very brave, monsieur, thank you very much!”

Adrien looked at her skeptically. “Yes, but that moment was pure flattery for me to do the work, admit it.”

She frowned. “That does not change the fact that you _are_ brave. Among a lot of other things.” The blond raised his eyebrows, surprised at her firm tone. She gently flicked his forehead. “And if you keep belittling yourself with things like that, I will have to find a way to bury a reminder into that thick skull of yours, chaton _._ ”

She resumed the episode, not give him any room to protest again.

**Mummies: [chanting] Wake up, Nefertiti… Wake up…**

**Chat: Hi, giant band-aids! Wanna play cat and mouse with me?**

**Alya: It’s Chat Noir!**

**Pharaon: Get him!**

**Chat: You know that the point of this game is to touch the person, right? [running]**

“Such amazing punchlines,” Nino said sarcastically, leading his best friend to stick out his tongue in response.

**Pharaon: Wait! It looks like… a trap!**

Alix couldn’t help a snort. “Oh, Jalil, and here I thought you were smart!”

**[Ladybug swings in with her yo-yo, saving Alya.]**

**Pharaon: Horus, give me wings!**

Max groaned. “BUT HORUS–“

“SH!” The whole class joined this time.

He crossed his arms, annoyed, mumbling something about having some serious talk with Papillon.

**Alya: Guys, you just witnessed yet another feat of Ladybug! Thanks for saving my life!**

**Ladybug: Oh, it’s a pleasure! But it’s not over yet! At least, not as lo–**

**Alya: As long as Ladybug hasn’t destroyed the medal where the akuma is and brought order back to the city! I know my stuff.**

**Ladybug: The medal! Good catch!**

**[Pharaon suddenly appears and throws Ladybug off the roof, but she saves herself just before hitting the ground.]**

**Alya: Yeah Ladybug, you’re the best! [Pharaon throws her phone away] NO!**

“Alya, that’s your phone, not your life,” Nino spoke.

“And yet Ladybug saved it.” Adrien turned to the two girls. “It’s really just a phone.”

“Well, _excuse me_ if I can’t buy a stash of phones, rich boy,” Alya huffed. “And yes, my phone _is_ my life.

Marinette nodded. “And knowing as much, it wouldn’t be pretty if I let it fall.”

**Pharaon: You won’t win this time, ladybug goddess!**

**Alya: Come on, go, Ladybug!**

**Pharaon: Crush this insect! [puts Alya on the top of the light, sending her to the sky.]**

**Ladybug: [saves Chat Noir from being crushed under a car] Chat Noir! Over here!**

**[The two heroes trap the mummies in a bus, flipping it over.]**

“How strong ARE YOU?” Kim asked, impressed.

“Well, he did use his staff as a lever,” Max commented, stopping for a moment before adding. “Though that’s still really strong…”

Adrien only smirked from his seat, playfully flexing his arms. “Yeah, I know, I’m amazing.” He turned to Marinette, winking, only to receive a light slap at the back of his head.

“ _Non._ ”

**Ladybug: We need to save Alya before she disappears in the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaon: You won’t stop me from bringing back Nefertiti to life, I’ve waited too long! Anubis, wake my mummies!**

**[Ladybug traps him in her yo-yo while Chat climbs the structure after Alya.]**

**Pharaon: Horus, give me wings! [flies, dragging Ladybug behind him.]**

**Ladybug: [manages to snap the rope around his neck] Chat Noir! The medal! The akuma is inside!**

**Pharaon: [reaches it before them] Sekhmet, give me your strength! The game’s over.**

**Alya: Ladybug! Save me!**

**Pharaon: Oh, Ra, god of the sun! Accept this modest offering and give me my precious princess back!**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ A Ladybug costume?**

**Chat: _That’s_ our last hope?**

“Uh, sassy!” Alya snorted, amused at Chat’s pose and tone.

**Ladybug: [spots the earrings in the costume] This offering isn’t worthy of Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey, nice, thank you…**

“You’re missing the point…” Marinette sighed, exasperated.

**Pharaon: Too late, ladybug goddess, the ritual has started!**

**Ladybug: Release Alya and sacrifice me instead! It’d be a good revenge, wouldn’t it? 5000 years later! After all, I’m the one who kept you from being at Nefertiti’s side! During all those years!**

**Pharaon: It’s true that you’d make an offering way more precious than this mere mortal. [takes Ladybug up to Alya.]**

**Alya: Is this a joke?! [is thrown off] Excuse me! I’ll have you know I can make an absolutely excellent offering!**

The whole class groaned along with Marinette this time, leaving Alya huffing.

“I still stand by that claim!”

**Papillon: Take her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

**Ladybug: You won, Pharaon. [tricks him, taking the medal] Haha! You want my Miraculous? Then go get it! [throws the earrings.]**

**Pharaon: Catch them! [flies after them] Hm? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug: [breaks the medal and opens her yoyo.]** **You’re done harming others, little Akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the costume upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Alya: Thank you, Ladybug… But, erm… I wanted to ask you anyway. How old are you, really?**

**Ladybug: Er, I’m way too old to be a middle schooler, I can tell you that much! [leaves]**

**Chat: And me, you don’t want to know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a second, I’ll see for myself apparently…**

**Chat: [looks at his ring] A-Ah! [runs]**

**Alya: [laughs, before entering the museum again and finding Marinette.] But where were you?**

**Marinette: You’ll never believe me! I got mummified!**

“I actually believed you! How many times have you given me those excuses?!”

“Honestly, I think I lost count,” Marinette giggled.

**Alya: I hope you weren’t one of those who wanted to exchange me for Nefertiti. Scary.**

**Marinette: What?! You almost got sacrificed?!**

**Alya: If you hadn’t dragged me here, I would’ve never discovered Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

**Marinette: Hey, glad I could help!**

**Alya: There’s something I still don’t understand, what was she doing with a 9 th grade’s history book?**

**Marinette: Er, she… She had surely wanted to learn the news from the last 50 centuries!**

**Alya: Ah, you must be right. It’s not easy to stay up to date… Hey! Ladybug’s book, it disappeared!**

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Nino spoke, “where exactly did you put the book? You didn’t have a bag.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Adrien piped in, “how where you carrying it when you dropped it in the first place?”

Alya raised her eyebrows at her friend, being followed by a few people. “That’s an excellent question.”

“Hm…” Marinette looked at them. “I… have my ways…?” She tried.

“That’s not a helpful answer,” Alya complained.

“Please just keep watching.”

**Papillon: You came out of it unharmed this time. But I can assure you, Ladybug. Someday, wherever you are… _I’ll_ be the one who has your Miraculous! And you won’t be anything! Anything at all!**

**[Scene changes to Marinette’s room.]**

**Marinette: I don’t get it. I _know_ I’m not 5000 years old! So, who exactly was this Ladybug on the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroines like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So, it wasn’t you on the papyrus, Tikki?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: I’d say you don’t look like you’re 5000.**

**Tikki: [giggles] Thanks for the compliment! In reality, I’m older than that! I’m the kwami who’s watched over every Ladybug since the very beginning!**

**Marinette: In that case, you’ve surely known Ladybugs a lot less clumsy than me, right…?**

“I think we both need a little talk when we have the chance...” Adrien murmured under his breath.

**Tikki: Each Ladybug is different!**

**Marinette: Yeah, that’s what I thought…**

**Tikki: Marinette… You’re different, it’s true. You’re different because you’re surprising, unpredictable and sweet! And extraordinarily talented! You learn fast!**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Really.**

**[Marinette gently takes Tikki in her hands, kissing the kwami.]**

**Tikki: You better sleep! Don’t forget you have a history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh right! Thankfully it’s on Ancient Egypt!**

“And I aced that test, as expected.” Marinette smiled proudly.

“Well done, my Lady.” Adrien smiled.

“Wait,” Alya spoke. “So let me get this straight: there’s been Ladybugs ever since before 5000 years ago, which is about the same age of this cutie here?” She pointed at Tikki, who giggled at the compliment.

“Exactly! Plagg and I were born all the way back in Ancient China. That’s where the first Ladybug was born too. And so were her Chat Noir.”

“So there’s always been a Chat Noir too?” Ivan asked, reminding the four teens sitting in the center that everyone else was paying attention.

Plagg nodded. “Tikki and I are Yin and Yang. For as long as she has existed, so have I. For every ladybug hero in history, there was also a black cat watching their back.”

The class slowly nodded in understanding.

“Were they always this disgustingly sweet?” Alix pondered.

“Just about,” Tikki giggled. “They were not always in love though. We’ve had siblings in our duos too. Or best friends.”

“Remember that time we had a father and a daughter, Tikki?”

“Oh, yeah! You had to see them fighting together. Sweetest family I’ve ever seen.”

Alya beamed. “That’s so cool! I wish I was around to see all of them!”

“You’d have to be over 5000 years old, Alya.” Nino pointed.

“Worth it!”

Beside her, Marinette shook her head amusedly. “You know what I wish? That at least one of the last ladybugs were still alive. It’d be so amazing, I could ask them questions and they could give me advice about being a hero.”

Adrien nodded. “It’d be great to meet a former black cat too. Maybe things could be easier.”

“Easy is not always the best way though.” Plagg sat on Adrien’s head.

“What, you became wise now?”

“I’ve always been wise! You just never appreciated it.”

“Only about cheese, you mean.”

A few giggles were heard at the exchange. Adrien and Plagg bickering would always be a fun sight to see.

Marinette took the remote again. “Should we move on?”

“A-Actually,” she turned to Rose, who had raised her hand shyly. “Can we make an emergency stop? I haven’t gone to the bathroom since I woke up…” She looked down, her cheeks growing pink.

That was true, Marinette realized. They had just finished their third episode, and it’s been over an hour since they had woken up.

Actually, now that Rose had mentioned it, she couldn’t help but think how a quick trip to the bathroom would be very welcome too.

“Alright, I think we could all benefit from a pause.” Marinette nodded, and there were a few relieved sighs around the room. “Damn guys, if you need anything you tell me. I can’t read minds.”

“Sorry,” Sabrina spoke, “I was too excited about the series to say anything…”

“And I did not want to interrupt the episode,” Kim added, to which Mylène agreed.

Marinette shook her head, getting up. Soon, everyone was up as well, standing closer to the two doors on the left wall. They were both side by side, of the same bright white with platinum handles.

“Alright, how are we dividing it?” Marinette asked her classmates. “Akino said we could choose whatever we wanted.”

“Wait, so you mean, anything?” Alya asked, her smile making it clear that she had an idea forming on her mind. “Could we even, like, do the division between Ladybug fans and Chat Noir fans? Because that would be fun!”

“That’s not even a fair division, Alya,” Adrien spoke, raising a few eyebrows from the teens. “My bathroom would be completely empty.”

“I beg to differ,” Marinette shook her head, “I’d be in there.”

The blond couldn’t help but smile at that, even if they were both just teasing. “Only you, my Lady.”

“Wait, so can we do it or not?” Mylène asked, backed up by many of their classmates, who were definitely having too much fun with the suggestion.

“Not unless you want Lila to go pee in the kitchen,” Marinette murmured under her breath, and smirked when she heard Adrien snort beside her. Speaking up, she answered, “I don’t think so. Let’s think of something else that does not include our hero personas, shall we?”

The class deflated, most of them “awing” in defeat.

“Can’t we just be normal and stick to the ‘boys and girls’ bathroom, like everybody else?” Chloé spoke up, clearly annoyed. “Or else just decide fast, I haven’t even brushed my hair today, it must be a mess!”

Marinette frowned, about to protest when Adrien caught her attention.

“Actually, I think Chloé is right,” he said. “Not to be inconsiderate to any genders, but this is how we grew accustomed to everywhere we go. It could be easier and, frankly my Lady, I don’t think many of us feel like thinking right now until we come back out.”

Resting her chin on her hand, Marinette considered his words for a moment. “Alright, so… What about this: we do use the old division, and anyone who does not fit in those labels are free to use whatever they feel more comfortable with?”

The class nodded in agreement, turning to the doors before them. But before anyone could even touch the handles, they changed.

The one to the right went from white to a deep red. And, above their heads, where there would usually be a “boys” or “girls” sign, there were five black spots displayed in a “x” with a thin, vertical line crossing the one in the middle, reminding everyone of Ladybug’s yo-yo. Similarly, the door to their left became pitch black, with a vibrant green feline pawprint showing at the same height as the other door’s spots. Their handles also changed, becoming the same color as their details (black and green).

Everyone stopped, and stared.

The designs were quite obvious for everyone in the room: the Ladybug door was meant for the ladies, and the Chat Noir door was for the boys, referencing their current heroes.

Though the changing had not quite been necessary, some had to admit it was really cool.

“Hm, shouldn’t they be, like… pink and blue or something?” Kim was the first to speak, unaware of the few glares he gained from his classmates.

“ARE YOU KIDDING?” Alya squealed, promptly opening the right door and hugging it from the side, clearly excited. “THIS IS THE BEST DOOR I’VE EVER SEEN! I’m so asking my mom for one like this in my room!”

Most of the teenagers laughed at her enthusiasm. Then, without wasting any more time, they left the main room and ventured into the bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I like this chapter quite a bit more than the second. It was fun to write it.  
> (By the way, I am still trying to figure out how Marinette had her book during a FIGHT.)
> 
> Now, next week's chapter will very likely _not_ begin straight with the fourth episode. I mean, I know this is a "watching our show" fanfic, but that does not mean we have to stick with that _all the time_ , you know? Random interactions are good too.  
> (Though I am having a bit of a block, let's see how it turns out...)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Lady Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll write a bit of interaction," I said.  
> "It won't be too long," I said.  
> I have no control.  
> Also, have you guys ever wondered how Tikki would behave when mad? Because I definitely have.
> 
> It has been requested for me to indicate the english name of the akumas somewhere since not all of you know their original names. I'll be writing them HERE from now on, the notes at the beginning. But, of course, only for the akumas with different names; Lady Wifi is not one of them, so I do not need to do this differenciation.
> 
> Also... I feel bad for not posting it on monday, like usual, but like I said, I was having a bit of a block. And... well, I did promise "one chapter per week" not "one chapter every monday", so that means I'm technically not late.
> 
> Oh, and a note for all of you who live up there in United States (even for the ones who don't, actually, since this is going to affect all of us in one way or another):  
>  _ **STAY STRONG.**_  
>  I know it's awful that Trump won, I know many people will suffer because of it. But please, I'd like to remind you that it's not the end. We can fight back. We can find ways to stand up for ourselves and show that us, women, LGBT+ and POC, are not going to give up just because he's up there.  
> But above all, **_please, stay safe_**. I'm worried for all of you. I'll remind myself to pray for you every day.
> 
> Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter. I hope the update help brighten the day of everyone who's upset because of the elections, at least a little.
> 
> Love you all <3
> 
>  _Edit:_ I just now noticed the problems in the dialogue when M. Damoclès spoke. I have no idea how the heck that happened, but people, please warn me next time so I can correct it, will you?

Marinette took advantage of her short time away from everyone to think.

Not that she had much to think about. Adrien was Chat Noir; Chat Noir was Adrien. Not two boys but only one.

One boy.

That she liked very,  _very much_.

Despite how her brain was still struggling with the idea, even if just a little.

And that now she knew liked her back.

It was simple, right?

…

 _Boy_ ,  _she was screwed._

Her brain kept playing every single memory she could gather of Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir in her head, but changing the image of one persona for the other each time. And it was just so bizarre no matter how many times she did it, because not only it felt so out of place, but at the same time it made  _so much sense!_

How had she never seen that before?! They were in the same _class_! And now that she knew, reading Adrien was just as easy to read as Chat. Every movement he did, even if somewhat toned down, kept screaming to her face  _Black Cat_ nonstop. Honestly, it would only have been easier if there was a big sign of  _“HERE IS YOUR DUMB CAT! YES, THE SAME ONE YOU FOUGHT EVERY BATTLE WITH! RIGHT HERE! GO LOVE HIM!”_  written in green neon hanging around his neck.

 _She was so blind_.

Then again, so was he, but that was besides her point. Even if she had not  _wanted_  to know in the past, she was mad at herself for not noticing before she did – before a TV show almost literally threw it on her face –, considering how close he had been the whole time.

Even as she walked towards the sink to wash her hands, Marinette’s every move was robotic, simply because her body knew what to do and not because she was paying any attention. Because really,  _she wasn’t._ A hurricane could destroy everything just 10 centimeters behind her and she wouldn’t notice a thing.

So, it was no surprise that, when Alya’s voice was heard through the bathroom, her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

“Marinette!” The girl came from behind, leaning against her best friend’s shoulders, a sly grin present on her face. “Girl, girl, you and your prince charming have been close since this ‘ _our life marathon’_  began, hm? Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Marinette could feel her cheeks heat up. She should have expected her best friend to tease her sooner or later. “What? Nah, it’s just easier talking to him now that I know he’s just a really dorky cat.”

“Talking? You mean  _flirting_ ,” Mylène spoke from a few sinks to their left.

“From what I’ve seen, you’re both nearly sitting on the same beanbag,” Juleka added. Marinette could not say much against that, since the taller girl was sitting right on Adrien’s left and could see them quite clearly. Had they really moved that much closer?

“It’s adorable!” Rose cooed while Alix only pretended to gag from the side. “I don’t give you another episode before you kiss!”

“What?!” Marinette squeaked. “Guys, come on. That’s just how we usually are when we have the mask on! We’re not like that!”  _Yet_ , a part of her mind shouted, and she had to refrain from kicking herself. Even  _she_  was not on  _her own side_! Pitiful.

“Exactly!” Chloé finally made herself known, much to everyone else’s dismay. “As if you had any chance with  _my_  Adrichou.”

Alya then left her best friend’s shoulders, both of them turning to face the blonde.

“Excuse me, have you been watching the same series as us?” The blogger asked. “Because it’s pretty obvious to everyone that he’s head over heels for her right now.”

“As if,” Chloé scoffed. “He’s just toying with her!”

“What, are you saying that Adrien is a player now?” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, clearly displeased. Hadn’t she been clear about no one saying stuff like that about Adrien – _her kitten_?!

“Well, no. But I can see no other explanation to why he’s like that with you.”

“Because Adrien loves her,” Alya stated as a matter of fact. “The answer is simple as that.”

“I refuse to believe it! Adrien is  _mine_! I was there first, not you!”

“Sheesh, calm down.” They all turned their heads to see Lila leaving one of the cabins, her tone flat. “It sounds like you’re competing over him or something.”

Marinette’s frown grew deeper as she stared at her fox classmate, confused. Last time she checked, Lila was interested on Adrien too. She chased after him even when  _akumatized_. Marinette was surprised that she was not acting as adamant as herself or Chloé at the matter.

But then again, considering how it could dirt her image if she started fighting about having Adrien for herself in front of half of the class, maybe Marinette shouldn’t be so shocked. And Lila would know better than to start lying about her relationship with  _Chat Noir_  – _Ladybug’s partner_  – of all people. No, if she did still want him for herself, she’d probably try a subtler approach.

“A competition?” Chloé’s voice broke Marinette away from her thoughts. “A competition! Perfect! Let’s compete, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Let’s see whoever wins Adrien by the end of the day, that way I can prove to you who is right!”

Alya and Marinette gaped in horror.

“What the  _fuck_? I won’t do that!” The heroine growled, feeling her blood boil. _Was she serious?!_  Did she really think that it was that easy, that they could throw themselves at him and he would simply stand there and be happy with it? Adrien was usually uncomfortable when only Chloé tried to force herself on him alone, he did not need  _two girls_  doing that at once!

Besides, he was not just some trophy to win over!

“Why? Are you afraid you’re going to lose?” The blonde smirked, much to Marinette’s growing irritation. “Maybe you’re not so sure of yourself after all.”

“ _No!_  I’m not afraid I will lose, but Adrien is not some sort of prize to win! He’s a person and he has feelings and we should consider them before anything! You really think he would like if we did that to him?!”

Marinette was nearly shouting now, which seemed to alarm the red kwami that suddenly came flying between them.

“Girls! Please, stop,” Tikki asked both of them, but she was looking at Chloé in particular. She spoke softly, trying to somehow bring some peace to the situation yet again. “This is not how you’re going to resolve things. You need to relax a little before doing it. Please, think of what you’re saying!”

Chloé just huffed. “ _Excuse me_ , I don’t need a little babysitter to teach me how to live my life. Now why don’t you let the real  _people_ talk here and go back to the shitty toy section you came from instead of sticking your nose in other people’s business?” Tikki gasped at her response, and the blonde only stared down at her with a superior smirk.

Marinette fell silent.

Tikki had always been the sweetest person she had ever met in her life. Always trying to help and give good advice, and managing to maintain her calm even when scolding. Even now, she was just trying to help them in the best way possible.

Yet, the girl had always wondered how it would be if Tikki ever got _truly angry_  at someone. Would she still try to be just as sweet? Or would she, somehow, become intimidating enough despite her small stature? Would she speak normally or would she shout?

Not that Marinette was eager to know, of course, because up until that day, that only meant that she would be the target of Tikki’s anger. No, she preferred to keep wondering.

But now, watching as the kwami slowly became redder and redder in front of her, how her aura somehow seemed to inflate and fill up the whole room, she had the feeling that she was about to find out.

“What?” Chloé asked her in confusion, and only then Marinette noticed that she was smiling.

“I almost pity you right now,” was her only reply, and before the blonde could open her mouth again, Tikki’s usually soft voice came out louder than she had ever heard before.

 _“NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU DISRESPECTFUL– GIRL!”_   For a moment, it seemed like she was going to say  _brat_ or  _bitch_. Count on Tikki to be considerate even when shouting at someone.   _“I’M NOT YOUR FATHER WHO LISTENS TO ALL YOUR CHILDISH TANTRUMS AND PRETEND THAT THEY ARE AN ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR! I DO NOT NEED TO ENDURE YOUR INSOLENCE JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE DOES – ACTUALLY, NO ONE HERE NEEDS TO. AND I’VE WITNESSED MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT, YOU BULLYING_   ** _MY HOLDER_** _AND HER FRIENDS, SO DON’T EXPECT ME TO STAY QUIET WHEN I SEE IT HAPPEN AGAIN!_

 _“AND I’M NOT GOING TO STAY QUIET ABOUT THE SUBJECT AT MATTER EITHER. MARINETTE IS_ **_RIGHT_** _. ADRIEN IS A PERSON, JUST LIKE YOU, WHO ALSO HAS FEELINGS AND WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE PEOPLE TO RESPECT THEM. AND FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS KNOWN HIM FOR AS LONG AS YOU HAVE, AND WHO_   ** _CLAIMS TO LOVE HIM_** _, YOU SEEM TO KNOW VERY LITTLE AND BE VERY INCONSIDERATE OF THAT. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU HEAR?!”_

Chloé, who had shrunk closer to the ground during the whole speech, nodded frantically, her eyes not leaving the fairy’s for one single moment. Tikki took a deep breath then, very obviously trying to calm herself down as she backed away slowly.

 “ _I will be watching you very closely_.” And with that, she phased through the red door and out into the main room, leaving the bathroom in heavy silence.

It seemed like forever had passed when the girls started to once again move, but it couldn’t have been much more than a few seconds – minutes at most. That was when Chloé, still visibly shaken, tried to regain her footing by sticking her nose up, huffing, and whipping her ponytail as she turned around and walked further into the bathroom to attend to her business – but not before demanding her very loyal Sabrina to follow, of course.

Beside her, Marinette heard Alya exhale after what felt like a long time holding her air in.

“Marinette?” the blogger called quietly, her best friend humming for her to continue. “I think I love your kwami.”

Eyes never leaving the spot where the previous scene took hold, Marinette only smiled proudly. “I do too.”

 

After leaving the bathroom, Marinette found the main room still deserted, with the exception of two or three of her classmates. The table, she noticed, was already quite empty by now too, with nothing but very few pastries remaining – she was quite sure that they would all leave that place with twice their original weigh by the end of the day.

Deciding that she had some time to spare before everyone gathered for the next episode, she walked towards the door on the wall opposite to her, venturing into the only room she had yet to see.

The kitchen was nothing out of the ordinary. It had a stove, a sink, a huge fridge, a few cabinets – that, upon further inspection, were full of utensils –, as well as a dining table that was enough for the whole class to sit at once. The room would be useful in case they decided to cook or bake anything different from the pastries.

There was also another door, that she guessed would most likely lead to a storage room.

Opening it, Marinette found that she was right. The room was a bit larger than she had expected, containing way more supplies than they would need for only a day.  Amongst one of the corners of the room, there was a whole shelf dedicated only for cheese – mostly camembert –, and right beside it, there was yet another one full of different kinds of cookies. They stood a little farther from the other shelves, being quite obviously meant for the kwamis alone.

Yet, right in front of them, what stood was definitely not a kwami.

“Adrien?” Marinette managed not to shriek in surprise. Her voice caught the attention of the blond in question, who turned to look at her.

“Salut, my Lady.” Adrien smiled warmly, causing her heart to skip a beat. “Taking a tour around the place?”

The girl approached her partner, surprisingly calm. Maybe she _was_ finally getting used to him after all. “You could say that.” She returned his smile. “What about you?”

“I am  _trying_ to make sure Plagg won’t eat all the camembert at once,” Adrien explained, before pausing. “Or… I was, at least. Did something happen?”

When Marinette raised an eyebrow questioningly, Adrien pointed to the shelf closer to him.

There, sitting next to a small mountain of cookies, was Tikki, munching on what seemed to be a gingerbread one. Her small face displayed a frown, but considering how her color was much closer to its usual dark pink than the furious red from before, Marinette guessed that she was feeling calmer. Behind her sat Plagg, his tiny body pressed against Tikki’s back in a reassuring embrace as his low purrs filled the space around them.

Turning back to her partner, the girl sighed. “Chloé happened,” she said simply, like it would be enough to explain everything.

His eyebrows shot up in clear surprise. “What, she’s bullying kwamis now, too? How did that happen?”

“Actually, Tikki was only trying to help me. Chloé was throwing a tantrum about how you were hers and, you know, the usual.” Marinette waved her hand dismissively, knowing that he would understand what she was talking about. She did not want to give him any details, considering that his childhood friend was the subject at matter. As much as she hated the girl, she did not want her partner to be any more hurt, and anything more than the basics would very likely sting.

But his eyes kept focused on hers, waiting for her to elaborate. Knowing that he was not very willing to let go without learning more, she sighed.

“She started claiming that you were hers, because she knew you first, and then suggested that we should compete to see who could actually win you by the end of the day.”

Adrien’s eyes widened for a moment before he frowned, displeased. “She makes it sound like I’m a living trophy.” She could see the glint of hurt in his eyes, just like she had predicted – and she hated it.

“I told her that,” she agreed. “Things were getting pretty heated up, I was pretty pissed at the idea… Tikki got between us and tried to help, but Chloé was not exactly  _nice_  about it. I’ve never seen Tikki lose her temper like that before, it was kind of terrifying.”

The blond nodded in understanding. “Yeah, she does seem pretty nice, but I guess even the best people can’t really stand Chloé.” Upon Marinette’s nod, he offered a small smile. “But you’re lucky, my Lady. You could have gotten Plagg’s lazy butt as your kwami after all.”

From the shelf beside them, they heard the black fairy scoff, too busy helping his partner relax to actually say anything. The noise made the heroes chuckle.

“But on a more serious note,” Adrien spoke again after a moment, “thank you for defending me.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at him. “Anytime, mon chaton. We always have each other’s backs, remember?”

He nodded in agreement and, for a while, they fell into a comfortable silence. One that the spotted hero wouldn’t mind lasting a bit longer at all, but she knew would be brief as soon as her partner’s lips formed a grin.  _Here it comes._

“But you know,” Adrien leaned in like Chat usually did while flirting, “if it were to happen, have no doubts that you already won my heart, my Lady.”

…

No.

 _No_.

She could  _not_ dothat.

Sure, she had been feeling far more comfortable around the boy now than before. But still, having him practically nose to nose with her, saying stuff like  _that_ , with that annoyingly  _adorable, flirty smile_ …

Marinette still needed time to get accustomed to that.

In the past, she would have pushed him away with a witty comeback, but now?

Now, her face heated up almost as red as Ladybug’s suit while she took a step back, burying her face in her hands and making intelligible noises.

She felt the lack of his breath against the back of her hands, indicating that Adrien had moved back again.

“S-Sorry!” He cried in worry. “W-Was that too much? I’m sorry, Marinette, I’m an idiot! I promise I won’t do that again–“

“ _NO!_ ”

Both of them jumped at her sudden outburst. Marinette could feel her getting even redder, more of embarrassment than anything this time, but at least it had been enough for him to stop talking. Between her fingers, she could see him watching her, his face nearly as red as hers.

Sighing, she slid her hands down her face until her eyes could be seen again. She did not look up at him, however, her orbs searching for a random spot on the cookie shelf instead.

“Sorry,” she apologized for being so loud. “B-But please, don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop being yourself around me, I just… need some time to adjust.”

“Are you sure?” He asked cautiously. “I can stop if I make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t feel uncomfortable, minou _…_  I promise. My head is just a little messy right now. I never know what to do around you anymore.”

Adrien nodded in response, sighing. “I understand how you feel,” he admitted cautiously. “Things are a bit different now, I’m not very sure of what to do either. Should I let go like Chat Noir, should I hold back like Adrien? I don’t know what I’m allowed to be around you anymore.”

Marinette frowned at his confession. As Ladybug, she had always allowed him to be his flamboyant self despite her usual protests. And as much as she knew how difficult it could be to adjust themselves to their knew knowledge, the idea of him shutting himself out did not seem right to her at all.

“You’re allowed to be  _yourself,_ ” she spoke firmly, her hands finally leaving her face completely to rest on her hips as she looked at him. “I don’t want you to hold back. I’ve seen you do the most ridiculous things in battle – as Chat Noir, sure, but it was still  _you._ I won’t judge you no matter what you do.

“I want you to do everything you feel like doing around me, whether it’s your silly puns or flirting the life out of me. You hear? Don’t worry about me being comfortable – you know I will tell you if I’m not.”

And it was true.

Even before, if Ladybug ever told Chat Noir to _actually_  stop, she knew he would have. But she encouraged his behavior – it was a part of them. And  _he_  knew she wouldn’t do that if it was a problem, he _trusted her_  to stop him if he ever crossed a line. He respected her boundaries despite everything, and she was more than grateful for that.

She did not want them to change. Their banter, their flirting – Marinette had always treasured it.

She had always treasured  _him_.

Of course, not everything would be the same. She was sure she could handle Adrien flirting with her once she got used to it, and yet she knew that he would also be able to turn her into a blushing mess if he pulled the right strings.

Similarly, she hoped that she could see more of him as a whole. She wanted to make him smile, laugh, and blush; to see him being silly, serious, and happy; to be there for him when he was sad. She wanted him to feel comfortable enough around her to be himself no matter if he wore the mask or not.

Like he did during the first three episodes.

She wanted them to keep growing from there.

Standing still in front of her, Adrien gaped. He clearly did not expect her to be so fierce on the subject.

Slowly, his lips curved into a soft smile. Acting on Marinette’s wishes, he didn’t hesitate to reach for a strand of hair and brush it away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Alright." He leaned closer again, this time leaving more space between them. Their eyes locked and Marinette felt herself melt at the warmth displayed in his green orbs. “But only if you do the same for me, Princesse _._ ”

She nodded, the smile on her face matching his. “It’s a promise.”

 

It did not take long for Marinette and Adrien to walk back to the main room accompanied by their kwamis, their arms full of food to once again fill the table. Both teenagers still had matching smiles on their faces, product of the talk they’d had.

They announced themselves to the class as they made their way to the center of the room, arranging the food on the empty plates that were left from earlier.

Once done, both of them dropped down on their respective beanbags with a sigh. Marinette grabbed the remote, ready to find the next episode when her best friend nearly launched on her, a smirk on her lips.

“ _So_ , where _were_ both of you?” Alya’s voice couldn’t have been more suggestive if she tried.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette and Adrien only smiled. They knew it was coming. They were ready.

“We just came from the kitchen, didn’t we?” The heroine stated matter-of-factly, obviously annoying her best friend.

“You know what I meant.”

“Alya, Alya.” Adrien’s shook his head, his tone beyond teasing. Just as they were leaving the room, he had asked Marinette if he could toy with their friends a little. She accepted without thinking twice, but still had no idea what he had in mind. Whatever it was, she just knew it was going to be good. “Can’t people _eat out_ when they’re hungry?”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Alya’s shout were accompanied by Nino’s and a few others’, as well as loud gasps, a shriek from Chloé, and many, _many_ red faces from their classmates.

If Marinette were to be honest, neither Adrien’s joke nor her classmates’ reactions were surprising. She expected something along the lines from both parts and it was delivered flawlessly.

Still, no amount of expectation would have prepared her for the shock on her friends’ faces, all so much better than she had thought they would be. She only hoped Adrien had no intentions of dragging the joke any longer, because as soon as it had been made, she was doubling over with laughter.

It seemed that he really did not mind, however, as he was soon in the same state as she was, practically bending over her as his laughter filled the room.

“Their faces!” Plagg barely managed to speak as he joined the teenagers almost instantly, falling over them. Tikki also had her own share of giggles, thankfully feeling much better than before.

They laughed for what felt like an eternity, and when they were finally starting to catch their breaths, Marinette found her strength to look up at their best friends. Alya had her arms crossed, looking beyond annoyed, while Nino seemed unimpressed. She didn’t even need to look around to know how everyone felt just as exasperated.

“Are you done?” Alya inquired, displeased. The heroes nodded, Adrien even taking his time to wipe away a few tears.

“Dude, you don’t simply say stuff like _that_ ,” Nino scolded, though his voice did hide a hint of amusement. Around them, the class hummed in agreement.

“And here I thought we’d finally be free from your damn tension.” Alix sighed from her place, making both heroes blush.

Before they could object to her statement – because they did _not_ have any tension –, Alya spoke again. “Then I assume nothing happened at all?”

“Nothing but talk, no,” Marinette replied, and she sighed.

“Damn, and here I was, planning to go take some pictures of you guys making out. Guess not yet.”

The heroine ignored the blood continually rising to her cheeks. “Can we start now?”

“Actually,” Tikki piped in, catching the attention of every teenager in the room, “before we do, I want to apologize for losing my temper earlier.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Alya spoke. “You had a reason to be mad, nobody blames you.” From the circle, most of the other girls nodded in agreement.

“It was really cool, too,” Juleka murmured from her seat.

Marinette couldn’t help a smile. She knew Tikki did not regret putting Chloé in her place – if the time came when the kwami had to do it again, she would. She was only upset for having done it so rudely.

“Still,” the fairy replied, “it does not condone my behavior, and I’m sorry.”

She looked directly at Chloé then. The girl, who had been observing the whole time, only looked away. She still did her best to show a superior image, but it was clear that she didn’t feel all that powerful at the moment.

“Fine,” the blonde scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, “but only because I’m feeling generous today, you hear?”

Knowing that she wouldn’t get a better response, Tikki beamed, glad to have cleared that up, and sat on her holder’s lap. “Please proceed, Marinette!”

The girl smiled, and chose the episode just after the one they had watched, this one entitled _Lady Wifi_.

“It’s my turn now, isn’t it?” Alya asked softly, suddenly seeming not so sure about watching the show anymore. Marinette only nodded.

“Remember,” Nino took her hand, rubbing it soothingly, “it means it will be over for you sooner.”

The blogger only nodded as the lights faded.

**[The episode starts with Mme. Bustier reading a text to the class while Alya tries to find who could be Ladybug using a photo of her.]**

“Really?” Marinette asked. “You really think looking through a photo would work? The mask is there for a reason, you know.”

“You say that because you were not there, Marinette. I bet I would have figured it out otherwise!”

**Mme. Bustier: Alya, are you still with us?**

**[Alya puts her photo away, humming.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Marinette didn’t come back from the restroom?**

“Ah, that explains why you guys always disappeared to the restroom at the same time,” Ivan spoke, pleased to finally make some sense out of his friends.

“I’m surprised no one came up with theories about them running off to make out, actually…” Mylène spoke softly, reflecting on her boyfriend’s words.

Upon hearing her, the heroes blushed, grateful that that had never happened.

**Alya: Uh… I don’t know, Madame.**

**[The bell rings.]**

**Mme. Bustier: For tomorrow, you’ll carefully read the third chapter of the fascinating “A Century of France’s History”. Then you’ll answer this little quiz. [to Alya] I count on you to give Marinette her homework.**

**[Alya nods and starts searching for Marinette around the school, trying to call her and asking if anyone has seen her.]**

“Cute,” Adrien muttered under his breath, referring to Marinette’s voice mail message accompanied by the adorable sound of her giggles.

Beside him, the girl in question flushed, muttering a “dork” under her breath.

**Alya: [sees Chloé putting a Ladybug yo-yo in her purse, gasping.]**

“ _That_ was all it too for you to think she was me?!?” Marinette looked at her best friend incredulously. “I– Have you stopped to consider the fact that we _barely look alike?_ ”

“I was… excited…?” Alya spoke sheepishly, looking down.

**Alya: [on her phone] Hey Marinette, call me back as soon as you can, we need to talk! [sees Nino] Nino, wait!**

**Nino: What?**

**Alya: Come, I need your help!**

**[They walk to a bench outside and Alya tries to call Marinette again when they sit down.]**

**Alya: She gets on my nerves when she disappears like that! She doesn’t even call me back! Where is she, again?!**

**Nino: Seriously, with my bud Adrien, it’s the same! But well, has to be said his father doesn’t give him that much free time.**

Marinette and Adrien turned to their friends, feeling bad for all the times they disappeared with no explanation.

“Sorry,” they both spoke at the same time, only then realizing that the other had had the same idea.

Their best friends chuckled.

“It’s alright, dudes.” Nino replied. “Now we understand why you do that anyway.”

**[Alya’s receives a notification on her phone.]**

**Mme. Chamack:** **_Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris from a formidable super-villain!_**

 **Alya: [stares at Ladybug’s yo-yo] I think I** **_finally_** **discovered who’s really Ladybug! [she writes something down to Marinette before whispering] Chloé!**

**Nino: [laughs] Chloé? Seriously?! No but she’s way too self-centered to think about other people! So, saving the world… You’re really on the wrong track!**

“ _Thank you!_ ” Marinette shouted dramatically. “At least Nino has his mind in order!”

“Hey!” Adrien protested. “What about me?”

“You doubted too. Even after seeing me save her _countless times_.”

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, finding no arguments against that.

“I was… nervous…?”

Marinette sighed. “That’s it. Nino, you’re now officially my best friend.” The boy in question cheered, sharing a high five with her while both Adrien and Alya protested.

Away from them, Chloé just crossed her arms. “Well, I think I’d be a good Ladybug…” She murmured under her breath, huffing.

**[Scene changes to Ladybug on her way home, jumping down from the rooftops to detransform.]**

Adrien let out a dreamy sigh, always glad to see his Lady in action. Beside him, Marinette rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heat on her cheeks.

**Tikki: Time flies by when you save the world, the day is already over!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it, I missed an entire afternoon of classes again… An** **_entire_** **afternoon where I could have seen Adrien…**

“I don’t know if I should tease you for the fact that you did see him all day, or just because you _really_ have it _bad._ ” Alya grinned, earning a glare from her best friend while Adrien snickered.

**Tikki: Papillon will never give us time to do our homework peacefully!**

**Marinette: But you, you don’t have homework!**

**Sabine: Ah, there you are. Alya brought your schoolbag back earlier, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Hi mom…**

**Sabine: You forget a lot of things, lately. Some fresh air and exercise would do good on you to recharge your batteries!**

**Marinette: Good idea, I’ll start tomorrow.**

Marinette snorted at the exchange. _If only she knew._

 **Marinette: [in her room] Ladybug once again saved Paris from destruction but who could save Marinette from her homework? What’s this? [takes Alya’s note] “Call me, I know who’s** **_the real Ladybug?!_** **”**

**Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

**Marinette: I doubt it, Alya always hastily jumps to conclusions before even checking all her information.**

Alya opened her mouth to protest, but stopped upon seeing Marinette’s face. Her expression could clearly be read as _“Do I need to remind you what this episode is all about?”_

Pouting, the blogger just crossed her arms, looking away.

**Tikki: But… we need to be sure of it!**

**Marinette: Don’t worry, Tikki, I’ll take care of it right away! [she tries to call Alya] Shoot, no signal…**

**[She goes on her balcony, trying to find signal.]**

**Technician: Sorry missy, antennas are on maintenance, no signal in the entire neighborhood. It will work again in an hour.**

**Tikki: It’s okay, Marinette! You’ll try again later! In the meantime, let’s finish your homework!**

**[The next day, at school.]**

**Chloé: Hello, everybody! Hi! Nice look today! Er no, not you. Halloween is next month, you know?**

**Nino: Your stuff doesn’t add up, Alya! If** **_she’s_** **a superheroine, I’m the big bad Papillon!**

“Now that’s really _not_ something I can picture,” Adrien spoke. Even knowing that Nino was only joking, the mere idea of his chill and reliable best friend being a supervillain was beyond absurd.

“My point exactly.” Nino smiled.

**Alya: I assure you, she’s Ladybug!**

**Nino: Can you prove it?**

**[Scene changes to Marinette’s room.]**

**Tikki: [tiredly] What time is it?**

**Marinette: [yawns] Classes start in…** **_AN HOUR AGO!_**

**[Back at school.]**

**Alya: Okay, don’t forget your lines! [pushes Nino to Chloé.]**

Most teenagers winced when Nino crashed against the locker.

“You’re always so nice to your boyfriend,” Nino spoke sarcastically.

“Hey, we weren’t even together yet!” Alya protested despite the guilt being present in her voice.

**Nino: O-Oh, Ladybug! Look, over there!**

**Chloé: What’s this lousy joke, again?**

**Nino: Er-er-no-I mean, did you see Ladybug, yesterday? Isn’t she amazing?! I wonder who she could be…**

“Dude, too close!” Adrien rose his eyebrows at the proximity between his best friend and Chloé onscreen.

“Exactly!” The blonde protested, appearing disturbed by the scene. “I don’t need your ugly face that close to me!”

“Well, and I don’t want to see your awful make-up that close either,” Nino replied, seeming just as horrified, while she shrieked at his insult. “Alya had dragged me into that, I was panicking!”

“And I will have you know that Nino is not ugly!” Alya piped in, outraged. Marinette couldn’t help a smirk.

“Well, that’s because _you_ don’t mind seeing him that up close.”

“Oh my God,” Alix called out from her seat, annoyed at the mess that her friends were making. “He was interrogating her, big deal! Can we just watch it already, please?!”

The five teenagers stopped suddenly and looked down, apologizing. Upon the pink-haired girl’s request, Marinette rewound the scene a little bit.

**Chloé: [pushes him away] Er, what did you have for breakfast, Nino? Honestly, go easy on the orange juice.**

**[Alya sneaks behind Chloé, taking a photo of her locker.]**

**Sabrina: [gasps] Chloé! Alya took a picture of your locker!**

**Alya: Ugh, you– dirty liar! I-I didn’t do anything at all! [Kim takes her phone] Hey! Give it back!**

Kim bit his lower lip, remembering parts of what happened next with principal Damoclès. He felt bad for doing that to Alya now, and the fact that she ended up being akumatized only added to his guilt.

He regretted ever having a crush on Chloé.

**Chloé: Who’s the “dirty liar” now?**

**[In the principal’s office.]**

**Chloé: She’s guilty of invasion of privacy! I can prove it!**

**Alya: What? Seriously?! I just took a stupid picture!**

**M. Damoclès: I’m sorry, Chloé, but I can’t punish a student for a simple picture of a locker.**

**Chloé: But– She also broke into my locker!**

**Alya: That’s not true, I didn’t touch her locker! It was open!**

**M. Damoclès: So, she didn’t steal anything from you?**

**Chloé: She stole a part of my soul! My locker… It’s my private garden! Whoever gets forcefully into it transgresses my intimacy and corrupts my very essence! [goes crying to Kim.]**

A collective groan filled the room right at the moment.

“And here I thought Marinette could be dramatic…” Tikki sighed, shaking her head.

“I second that about Adrien,” Plagg agreed.

Their holders’ protests were ignored.

**M. Damoclès: Okay, well, you’ll have an hour of detention, Alya.**

**Chloé: Surely, I didn’t hear you correctly! Don’t tell me you just gave her a ridiculous little hour of detention for a– A heinous crime! Sabrina!**

**Sabrina: The school rules clearly stipulate that any act of vandalism will be punished by one week of suspension.**

**M. Damoclès: Certainly, but we can’t speak of vandalism–**

**Chloé: I’m not sure my** **_father_** **will share your point of view…**

Upon those words, the exasperation from earlier suddenly became a rage that overcame the whole group.

“Are you _serious_?!” Marinette got up, not at all happy to see her friend in that situation. “It was just a _damn photo_! You did not need to go call your precious daddy for that!” A few exclamations of agreement were heard in the room.

Adrien stood up as well, only to hold his Lady’s arm just in case she decided to get any closer to Chloé – not that he believed she would get physical, Marinette was better than that, but the farther the two were from each other, the better.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from giving his childhood friend a disappointed look. “That was low even for you, Chloé.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know what she wanted with that photo?!” Chloé crossed her arms and legs indignantly, not backing down. “I didn’t know it was for her Ladybug theories, and nobody just tries to take a look into my locker for no reason!”

“ _That doesn’t make what you did right!_ ”

 “Marinette,” Alya called her, gently tugging on her hand. “Girl, it’s okay.”

She looked down at her best friend, surprised despite her fury. “But Alya, that’s unfair!”

“Yes, and I’m pissed too, but it’s kind of late to do anything about that now, isn’t it?” Marinette was about to protest again, but Alya shook her head. “C’mon, girl, I just want to get this over with fast, please.”

It took the hero a moment of consideration before finally sitting down with a scowl. Her partner followed the motion, rubbing soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down.

Alya took the remote from Tikki, who had paused the episode almost as soon as her holder stood up. She was about to press play when Kim’s voice was heard. She turned to him, noticing that he seemed very nervous.

“Hm… I just wanted to say sorry–“

“I said it’s fine,” Alya cut him, looking at him reassuringly so he could know that she meant it. “Sheesh, we are all apologizing a lot today, aren’t we? And this is only the fourth episode.”

With a hum of agreement from her classmates, though none of them seemed very enthusiastic about the notion, the episode was resumed.

**M. Damoclès: Now, now, Chloé, we’re not going to bother your father– I mean… M. Mayor, for… er… A locker break-in! [Chloé hits the call button] Er, what I meant to say was– You’re suspended for a week, Alya.**

**Alya: What?! That’s completely unfair! I’ll tell everyone on the school’s blog!**

**M. Damoclès: [sighs] The blog will be closed for the duration of your suspension.**

Marinette growled silently from her seat, murmuring something about having a serious talk with their principal. Adrien’s free hand found hers in a double attempt to calm her down.

**Alya: Talk about a superheroine! More like super-liar, yeah.**

**[Scene changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

**Papillon: Ah, middle school… Truly a scientific laboratory. Where we grow many kinds of emotions, secrets, lies and betrayals. Fly away, little Akuma and darken her heart!**

**[Scene changes to Marinette running to school. She climbs the stairs at the same time Alya descends them, running away from school.]**

**Alya: [tries to contact Marinette again before being akumatized.]**

Marinette’s rage finally subdued, leaving room only for guilt. She turned to the blogger and laid a hand on her shoulder, offering a silent apology.

Alya only smiled in return, now understanding her best friend’s reasons a bit better. Giving her a light hug, the two girls turned their attentions back to the TV.

**Papillon: Lady Wifi. I heard you wanted to unmask Ladybug. I would like to help you, if you agree to do me a favor.**

**Alya: I will denounce the lies of all the ones who try to hide the truth. Stay connected!**

**[Scene goes back to Marinette as she slips onto her seat.]**

**Marinette: [taps Nino’s shoulder] Where is she?**

**Nino: She got suspended.**

**Marinette: WHAT?!**

“Overreacting much, girl?” Alya teased.

“You were _suspended_! That word simply does not work in the same phrase as your name!” Marinette explained.

**Mme. Bustier: Marinette, when we come in late for classes, we avoid drawing attention to ourselves!**

**Marinette: Sorry… [taps Nino’s shoulder again] What happened?**

**Nino: Okay, long story short. She was accused of sneaking into Chloé’s locker. I mean, into Ladybug’s locker.**

**Marinette:** **_WHAT?!_**

**Mme. Bustier: Enough, Marinette, go see the principal, now!**

**Adrien: [to Nino] What’s this all about?**

**Nino: That’s what I’m telling you, man. Alya thinks Chloé is Ladybug, she’s lost it!**

**Adrien: [looks at Chloé, looking down unsurely when she winks.]**

Marinette’s groan filled the whole room, followed by a few light snickers at her exasperation.

“I want a new Chat Noir,” she murmured annoyedly, gaining an outraged gasp of “ _M_ _y Lady!_ ” from her partner.

**Marinette: [knocks at the principal’s door] Mr. Principal? [she opens the door after receiving no response, gasping.]**

**[Suddenly, a video record starts playing.]**

**Lady Wifi:** **_I’m Lady Wifi, upholder of the truth. Scoop number one. Your principal has a little secret to confess. So, M. Damoclès? It seems you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?_**

 **M. Damoclès:** **_Yes, it’s true…_**

 **Lady Wifi:** **_So, you admit you were biased? Arbitrary? Completely unfair?!_**

 **M. Damoclès:** **_Yes, I admit it…_**

**Marinette: [looks closely] Oh, no! Alya?!**

“You had to look at my phone to know it was me?!” Alya turned to her best friend. “Girl, aside from the mask, I look exactly the same!”

“You’re not exactly in a good position to say anything about that, Alya.” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle, her response just earning her a shush from her best friend.

**Marinette: Tikki, we have to do something!**

**Tikki: You’re going to have to fight against your best friend!**

**Marinette: No! I’m gonna have to** **_save_** **my best friend! Tikki, transform me!**

“I will forgive you just because of that,” Alya murmured, a small smile on her face.

_Who needs luck when you have someone like Marinette as your best friend?_

**Lady Wifi:** **_For my next scoop, I’ll take you to meet the girl hidden behind Ladybug’s mask. Stay connected…!_**

**Mme. Bustier: Listen everyone, for your safety, go home immediately! And don’t forget to read chapters 4 and 5!**

**Adrien: [runs to the bathroom] If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya says, then Lady Wifi is going to rush to her place!**

**Plagg: And then, it means you’re in love with Chloé! [laughs]**

**Adrien: [huffs] Plagg, transform me!**

**[After transforming, Chat Noir stops a rooftop away from Chloé’s hotel, watching Chloé on his staff.]**

**Chat Noir: What?! That can’t be true!**

**Ladybug: It’s not nice to spy on people!**

**Chat: [jumps] Ladybug, it’s you… But…**

**Ladybug: Wait, you weren’t seriously thinking** **_she_** **was the real Ladybug?**

**Chat: [smiles in relief] No, of course not.**

“Right.” Marinette rolled her eyes, not believing it for a second.

On her left, Adrien just made the best kitty eyes he could in hopes that she wouldn’t be too mad.

 **Ladybug: Honestly. Who’d be stupid enough to believe** **_this_** **girl is Ladybug?**

“Alright, we got it! You’ve made your point!” Chloé complained from her seat, sinking into her seat with what almost seemed like a pout, her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Sabrina gave her shoulder light pats, hoping to lift her spirits at least a little.

**Ladybug: She’s most likely a simple admirer. Kinda like you, y’know?**

**Chat: If you say so.**

“Like him?” Nino spoke thoughtfully. “Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised if Adrien had a Ladybug costume too, now that I think about it.”

“I don’t!” Adrien defended himself a little too fast, his classmates’ heads turning towards him in suspicion. He gulped, looking away.

Marinette smirked at his nervousness, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Chaton,” she called sweetly as Alya paused the episode, her enjoyment apparent in her tone, “do you _have_ a Ladybug costume in your room?”

“No…” he tried to sound as casual as possible, failing miserably. Not like the way his body language was doing him any favors either; every movement seemed a little too calculated even for Adrien.

“Mon chaton,” the heroine singsonged, teasingly poking his side as she moved closer.

 When he refused to answer, she tried again, once more getting closer and using the same tone. “Mon minou.”

He bit his lower lip, crossing his arms in a _“I’m not telling you anything”_ manner.

She moved close enough to reach his ear, practically invading his beanbag. “Mon coeur,” she tried lowly, ignoring the heat on her cheeks and how she would likely be teased for that later.

Despite the room being only illuminated by the TV screen in front of them, Marinette could see – and feel, considering her closeness – his cheeks becoming warmer. His teeth sank further into his lower lip, and she started worrying if she’d have to make him stop before he hurt himself.

“Do…” Adrien’s voice cracked a little. He cleared his throat and started again. “Do pajamas count as a costume?”

Marinette leaned back triumphantly while a few squeaks were heard, Rose’s and Alya’s the loudest of all.

“You have Ladybug pajamas too?!” The blogger asked, sounding excited by the discovery.

“No, Alya,” Marinette corrected teasingly, “ _Chat Noir_ has Ladybug pajamas, let’s not forget that detail.”

Adrien groaned, his face now almost the same shade of red as his partner’s suit.

“T-That’s not a big deal, right?”

“No,” the voice now came from Plagg, who was hovering above their heads with an amused smile. He obviously had been waiting for a time to interrupt. “But your Ladybug boxer briefs, action figures, posters, and pillows definitely are.”

“PLAGG!”

Laughter filled the room, much to Adrien’s embarrassment.

“Well, someone’s got it bad,” Juleka chuckled.

“’Got it bad’? The boy is obsessed!” Alya laughed.

“Oh c’mon– M-Marinette has photos of me all over her room!” Adrien tried to defend himself, despite knowing that it was useless by now.

“True, but last time I checked I did not have underwear with your face on them!” She couldn’t help a snicker.

The blond pouted, looking quite hurt to see her laughing at him like that. Marinette’s expression instantly softened.

“Aw, kitty, c’mon. I find it adorable.” She gave him an apologetic look, moving one hand up to stroke his hair.

He accepted it, closing his eyes and leaning against her touch like a little kitty seeking for affection.

“Can we continue the episode now?” He asked, desperate to drop the subject. Marinette nodded, grabbing the remote with her free hand.

“Just so you know,” Plagg cut in again, “he does have a costume too.”

“ _PLAGG, C’MON!_ ” Adrien opened his eyes to glare at the kwami.

Marinette barked out a laughter, her friends following, before she pressed play again.

**[Chloé’s phone starts ringing and she picks it up, Lady Wifi materializing from it.]**

**Lady Wifi: So, you’re not even gonna say hi to me…? Ladybug! [she pauses Chloé in the middle of her escape]**

**[Outside, Ladybug and Chat Noir start moving, while Lady Wifi starts her broadcast back inside.]**

“Why am I not at all surprised by your akuma powers?” Nino spoke, watching his girlfriend on the screen. He had to admit, though, she was quite awesome like that.

 **Lady Wifi: Would you look at that? It looks like I called the correct number…** **_You all think the one hiding behind Ladybug’s mask is a nice girl…_** **But you’re wrong! And Ladybug is… [takes off her mask] Chloé Bourgeois!**

**[Ladybug and Chat Noir come bursting inside.]**

**Lady Wifi: Uh?! Who are** **_you_** **?!**

**[Both heroes look at each other confusedly and Chat starts flexing.]**

“I _definitely_ need a new partner…” Marinette sighed loudly, gaining another protest from her kitty.

“The perks of knowing a model, you learn that they never miss an opportunity to show off,” Nino joked, earning a glare from Adrien.

 **Lady Wifi: But I thought** **_she_** **was Ladybug!**

**Chat: Sorry, but your scoop is flawed. Next time, check your sources better!**

**Lady Wifi: Okay, change of plans! [releases Chloé.]**

**Ladybug: Alya!**

**Lady Wifi: Alya has been disconnected. I am Lady Wifi! Breaking news! Ladybug, it’s time to know who you really are!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**[The heroes run to the corridor and down the stairs.]**

**Chat Noir: Alright, what’s the plan?**

**Ladybug: Her power comes from her phone! We’re gonna drag her to the basement where there’s no signal!**

**Chat Noir: No more signal, no more powers! Well seen, my Lady!**

**Ladybug: [pauses, nearly getting hit] Come on, even lower!**

**Lady Wifi: You won’t escape from me, Ladybug! [loses her signal, growling.]**

**Ladybug: Get ready…**

**Chat: Say, what do you do in life, when you’re not Ladybug?**

The room was suddenly filled with exasperated groans.

“What?” Adrien asked, confused. He had expected that from his Lady, but not the rest of the class.

“You have the _worst timing ever_.” Max called from his seat.

“ _Thank you!_ ” Marinette shouted dramatically. “They understand me!”

“Hey, the only time we met was during fights,” the blonde protested, “if I didn’t try then, when would I?!”

**Ladybug: You really think it’s the right time to talk about this?! [hears a door closing] She went back inside the hotel!**

**[They run back up.]**

**Ladybug: She locked all the doors!**

**Chat: Hey, do you realize that maybe we know each other in real life?**

**Ladybug: I doubt it!**

Once again the groans filled the room.

“ _I swear to fucking God!_ ” Alix shouted exasperatedly, a few of her classmates sharing their agreement.

**Ladybug: This one is locked. But she left this one open! Okay, ready? On three. One, two, three!**

**[They burst into the room, which is empty.]**

**Chat: Uh,** **_I_** **was ready!**

**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what’s with all these phones?**

“Alright, did you have the power to materialize phones or did you just straight up steal them?” Marinette asked, her tone teasing. “Shame on you, Alya!”

The blogger snorted. “As if you’re one to talk, Mlle. Phone Thief.”

**[Lady Wifi comes out from one of the phones and starts attacking them.]**

**Chat: But why is she taking it out on me like that?! I thought she was after you!**

“You’re _such_ a nice partner, Adrien, always ready to take the blow,” Marinette said sarcastically, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“Why, thank you, my Lady,” he replied in the same tone. “For real though, I was confused back then.”

**[Ladybug tries to catch Lady Wifi, only for her to start teleporting from one phone to the other.]**

**Lady Wifi: You’ll never catch me!**

**Ladybug: That’s what you think! [starts breaking all the phones.]**

**[They run into the kitchen and Lady Wifi locks them inside.]**

**Chat: No, no, _no!_ Hang on, I’m coming, Ladybug! [checks his staff for an alternative route.] Of course! The dumbwaiter!**

“What _can’t_ you do with those things?!” Max asked, clearly interested on the technology.

“Good question,” Adrien replied. “I even tried to convince Ladybug to make a superhero Instagram with me once.”

“Which I obviously refused,” Marinette piped in, making her partner pout.

**[Back into the kitchen, Lady Wifi manages to pin Ladybug against the wall and starts another broadcast.]**

**Lady Wifi: Who _is_ Ladybug? _Is she a superheroine or a supervillain?_**

“Wait, your parents know?” Adrien turned to Marinette when the Dupain-Chengs appeared on screen watching the broadcast worriedly.

Marinette’s eyebrows rose in confusion, which was more than enough answer for him. “Not that I’m aware of…”

She decided to keep that in mind for when she went back home.

**Lady Wifi: _How can we trust her when we don’t even know who she is? We have the right… to know!_**

**[She tries to take the mask away, but it simply does not budge.]**

**Lady Wifi: Why doesn’t it come off?!**

**Ladybug: Uh, because it’s magic?**

**[Chat Noir enters the scene.]**

**Chat Noir: Your contract has expired, Lady Wifi!**

**Lady Wifi: Ooooh, how romantic! The kitty came to save his little ladybug!**

“Trust Alya to ship you even when she is akumatized,” Tikki giggled.

“They are so cute, though!” Rose smiled, making the heroes blush.

**Ladybug: I’m not his little ladybug!**

**Chat: That, we’ll talk about it later. [winks]**

“And what _exactly_ did that mean, Agreste?” Alya turned to the boy with a knowing smirk. He felt his face grow darker.

“Alya, no.”

**[Lady Wifi attacks him, locking him inside the refrigerator. His ring slips and he detransforms.]**

A few gasps were heard around the room, Marinette’s the loudest.

“You didn’t tell me that happened!”

**Adrien: My ring!**

**Plagg: [shivers] It’s not warm in here…**

**Adrien: [searching for the ring] Come on, where is it? I wouldn’t be against a little helping paw!**

**Lady Wifi: Right! So… What am I going to do with you two?**

**Papillon: Force her to use her Lucky Charm! She’ll detransform, you’ll know her real identity, and _I_ will have her Miraculous!**

Everyone in the room stared at the screen, confused.

“Wait, didn’t she just need to take your earrings away?” Nathaniel called from his beanbag, completely lost.

“Uh, yeah… I thought he knew that.” Adrien's tone came out unsure. What the hell just happened?

“That has to be his worse plan yet,” Marinette replied, gaining a hum of agreement from her friends.

**Lady Wifi: If you don’t free your boyfriend quickly, he’ll end up a frozen cat! [releases Ladybug] Good luck with your bashful lover! I have other fish to fry!**

**[Outside, Chloé runs crying to her father when her phone rings. Once again, Lady Wifi appears.]**

**Lady Wifi: Listen carefully, in a few seconds, you’ll finally find out the biggest scoop of all time! The one you’ve all been waiting for!**

**[Back inside, Ladybug is slamming the door.]**

**Ladybug: I’ll get you out of there, Chat Noir!**

“Aw, you were so worried about him,” Rose cooed, making Marinette blush.

“He was locked in a freezer! Of course I was worried,” she tried to explain herself, despite knowing that it was pointless.

**Adrien: Er, no, no… take your time…**

**[Back outside.]**

**Lady Wifi: Stay connected! Alright, we’re finally going to know who’s hiding behind Ladybug’s mask!**

**[Inside, Ladybug calls for her Lucky Charm, receiving a box.]**

**Ladybug: What am I possibly going to do with this? [looks around] Of course, the microwave!**

**[She puts the box inside and turns it on, kicking it against the lock symbol on the door.]**

**Adrien: [finds his ring] Got you!**

**Ladybug: Come on, little waves! Scramble this signal! [she opens the door, and Chat Noir falls against her] Are you okay, Chat Noir…?**

A few “aw’s” were here across the room.

“Girl, you are so worried and so careful, it’s adorable!” Alya squealed, clearly enjoying all the “Ladynoir” she was receiving – as the blogger herself used to call it.

“Shut up…” Marinette hid her face in her hands, refusing to look at Adrien’s bright smile. She knew it would only make her more embarrassed.

**Chat: You used your Lucky Charm… You’ll detransform soon…**

**Lady Wifi: I hope so!**

**Chat: Come on, unlock the kitchen door!**

**Ladybug: Impossible, the microwave is dead! [looks around and whispers something to him.]**

**Chat: Got it!**

**[He grabs a pan, using it to block the camera.]**

**Lady Wifi: The heck is she _doing_?!**

**Papillon: Don’t let my Miraculous get away!**

**Lady Wifi: Okay!**

**Chat Noir: Alright, I’ll take care of the Wi-Fi antenna! [gets into the dumbwaiter again.]**

**Ladybug: Good luck!**

**[Chat Noir gets out into the corridor and is immediately attacked by Lady Wifi. He gets away through the stairs, but the dumbwaiter is destroyed.]**

**Chat Noir: [finds the antenna] _There_ you are! _Cataclysm!_**

**Lady Wifi: [teleports to the antenna] Nice try, kitty! But I won’t let you disconnect me so easily!**

**[Chat tricks her using his staff before destroying the antenna.]**

**Lady Wifi: No more signal!**

**Chat Noir: Give me that phone!**

“Dude,” Nino spoke as they watched the two battled, “she’s kicking your ass!”

Alya bounced on her seat, looking very proud of herself. “You think I could do that again?”

Adrien opened his mouth to say _“no”_ , but Marinette beat him to it.

“Maybe if he’s not transformed.” She smiled teasingly at her partner, who pouted again.

“You have no faith in me!”

 **Ladybug: [appears and takes her phone away, breaking it and opening her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little Akuma.** **I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **[throws the box upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Good job!**

**Alya: Ladybug? Wow! And Chat Noir?! Can I film you for my blog?! Let me just grab my phone!**

“Typical Alya.” Nino chuckled affectionately before turning to his girlfriend and kissing her temple. She gave him a kiss on the cheek in return.

**[Ladybug’s earring beeps.]**

**Chat Noir: We should go, we have less than a minute!**

**[They run back inside.]**

**Alya: Oh no… Where did they go?**

**[Inside, Ladybug finds a room to detransform, running towards it.]**

**Chat: [stops her] Wait! Stay! I won’t tell anyone who you are… Cat’s word!**

**Ladybug: No one can know who we really are… Not even us two. [goes inside.]**

Everybody watched intently while Chat Noir considered his options and, when he closed the door, a collective “ _NO!_ ” startled the two heroes.

“Oh, _COME ON_!” Alix groaned, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat.

Marinette quickly paused the episode when the complaints kept going.

“What’s the matter?”

“DUDE,” Nino turned to his best friend, “the girl of your dreams was _right there_!”

“I swear, I feel like getting into the screen and locking you in a room together,” Juleka complained, Rose and Mylène agreeing.

“What’s up with that?” Alya pointed at the screen annoyedly. “You were curious!”

“Of course I was,” Adrien spoke cautiously, surprised by how invested everyone was getting in the series. “But I can’t simply break my Lady’s trust now, can I? That’s important to me too.”

Another collective groan was heard, though this time not as stronger as before. Not like Adrien cared – the smile that Marinette gave him was more than worth the complaining.

“You guys are disgusting,” Lila muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She didn’t exactly mind couples, but those two were way too sweet for her.

**Tikki: It was close this time!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. [looks outside, making sure that no one is around before leaving.]**

**[Outside, Adrien is running from the entrance of the hotel before he stops and looks back.]**

**Plagg: Argh, it was your chance to discover who the love of your life really is! What’s gotten into you?**

**Adrien: I don’t know, Plagg… I didn’t think about it. I just followed my heart.**

While Adrien had grown accustomed to the usual “aw” that filled the room, he never expected Marinette to follow suit. He turned to her confusedly, finding his partner’s cheeks tinted with a light pink.

“Aw, minou,” she couldn’t help but coo at him, “you’re _so adorable_.”

Adrien found his cheeks heating up like hers, turning away at the sudden compliment. The way she was looking so affectionately at him did not help his case at all.

“T-Thanks,” he managed to squeak, trying to pay attention to the screen.

**Papillon: One day, your mask will fall, Ladybug. And you’ll _have_ to give me your precious Miraculous…**

**[Scene changes to Marinette’s balcony.]**

**Tikki: I know it’s hard to hide things from your best friend… But no one can know that you’re Ladybug!**

**Marinette: You’re right, Tikki. All my loved ones will be safe as long as my secret stay hidden in here.**

**Alya: [from inside her room] Marinette!**

**Marinette: [shrieks in surprise while Tikki hides.]**

**Alya: Do you wanna see my new phone? My old one was a dinosaur compared to it, look at the quality of these pictures!**

“How did you even take those?” Marinette questioned, not at all understanding why Alya had pictures of Adrien in her phone.

“What, you think everyone becomes a stuttering mess around him? I saw him at the park and asked.”

“ _What?_ ” She turned to her partner then, who just shrugged.

“She was gushing about her phone and how she wanted to test her new camera. It makes a lot more sense now that I know the real reason why she took them, though.”

**Marinette: What are you doing with all those pictures of Adrien?**

**Alya: Well, er, with a mask and a costume… You don’t think he kinda looks like Chat Noir?**

Many frustrated groans of _“Are you kidding me?”_ and _“Seriously?!”_ filled the room once more.

**Marinette: Wow, have you lost your mind or what? He has way more class than this Chat Noir.**

“ _I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD–_ “ Alix snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“My Lady!” Adrien called Marinette, placing a hand over his heart. “You wound me!”

“S-Sorry?!” She replied, feeling bad now for having said that. “I panicked!”

**_“Wow, have you lost your mind or what? He has way more class than this Chat Noir.”_ **

Both heroes turned to the screen that was replaying the scene over and over again, startled. Turning to their right, they found Alya in charge of the control.

“Hm, Alya, are you trying to rub salt to my wound or something?” Adrien asked. “Because it’s working.”

“Hm? Oh, no.” She waved her hand dismissively, barely paying attention. “It’s just… Marinette’s body language. It looks like she’s in denial.”

They couple stared at her, raising their eyebrows. This time, Marinette spoke, “Wait, what?”

“I mean, look,” the blogger requested, rewinding the episode again.

They did, paying close attention to the way she refused her friend’s idea. She was right. The way she denied it way too fast, how she was so defensive. If she had known that they were the same person back then, Adrien would be sure that she was just trying to cover up. But she didn’t – she really did seem to be in denial.

“Marinette, were you in denial because you didn’t want us to know our identities?” He turned to her partner.

“What? I– I was not in _denial_!” She defended, crossing her arms. “I would have said that no matter who she showed me!”

“Marinette, please,” Alya cut in, “I’ve shown you other theories and you acted nowhere nearly as bad.”

The heroine looked away. “I–I was just caught off guard! It was _not_ denial. Why would I be in denial?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it seemed plausible?” Alya tried before playing the sequence again.

**_“Wow, have you lost your mind or what? He has way more class than this Chat Noir.”_ **

Alya paused, falling silent for a moment, Marinette’s last phrase striking her a bit odd.

“… Marinette. Did you have a crush on Chat Noi–“

“ _NO!_ ”

They both fell silent again. Around them, everyone watched as Marinette’s cheeks grew redder, likely noticing how her outburst seemed beyond suspicions.

“You had!” Alya squealed. “You so had, and you were trying not to compare them because you didn’t want to admit that Chat had a lot of resemblance to the guy you were pinning after! You couldn’t admit you liked him!”

“No, Alya!” Marinette whined, dragging her words. “Stop!”

The heroine did not know what was worse at the moment: the fact that her best friend had figured her out, or the fact that her partner himself was right behind her, very likely beaming at the discovery.

“Buginette,” she shivered when he purred her nickname, much closer than she had expected him to be – she could practically feel his breath oh her nape, “you had a crush on me?”

“D-Didn’t we already establish that?” She refused to look around, knowing that her face would betray her. Not like it mattered – she didn’t have a way out of this anyway.

“You know what I meant.” She could _hear_ the smile in his voice as his breath came closer to her ear.

Marinette stayed quiet, looking down and trying to contain her blush. She wanted to say deny it again, but knew it was useless by this point. He’d read right through her. And, even though it was pointless now, she still refused to admit that yes, she had a crush on Chat Noir too, but just never acknowledged it.

“Can we just finish the episode, please?” She asked quietly.

Noticing her discomfort, Adrien just hummed and pulled back, but not before planting a light kiss on her temple that made her face grow bright red.

She took the control from Alya, refusing to look up, and pressed play.

**Alya: Hey, I’ll have you know I think he’s pretty cute, Chat Noir!**

“Thank you, Alya!” Adrien called out, still practically beaming from before. “You’re not so bad yourself!”

“Why, thank you Monsieur,” she chuckled, amused by his state.

**Marinette: Yeah well, stop taking pictures of Adrien! I mean, unless you give them to me after… [takes her phone.]**

**Alya: Give it back!**

**Marinette: Nope! [runs away.]**

**Alya: [chases her] Oh, come on, Marinette! You’re gonna drop it! We both know how clumsy you are!**

**Marinette: You won’t get it back!**

“Well,” Marinette sighed, leaning against her beanbag, “this one was quite the wild ride…”

She heard a few hums across the room.

“It was surprisingly nice, though,” Alya smirked, “we’ve learned quite a bit about both of you, that’s a bonus in my opinion.”

Both heroes groaned then, hiding their faces in their hands. The motion gained a few snickers from their classmates, who were definitely enjoying their embarrassment way too much.

“Please, let us just move on,” Adrien begged. “The sooner we finish this, the better.”

“Man, you’re no fun!” Kim complained, Alix shouting in agreement.

Marinette took the remote again, looking for the next episode so they could change the topics brought earlier.

“ _Chronogirl,_ ” Mylène read out loud. “Who was her, again?”

“Ah, that’d be me.” Alix raised her hand almost timidly, a trait no one there had ever seen on the girl before. “It’s my turn, isn’t it?”

“Remember,” Nino spoke, “it means it will be over for you sooner.”

“You really liked that advice of mine, didn’t you?” Alya smiled when her boyfriend shrugged.

“Well, nothing but the truth.”

“Eh, I think I’m gonna like this one,” Adrien said, a dreamy smile on his face. “For one reason in particular, Chronogirl happens to be one of my favorite akumas.”

Marinette scoffed. “For a reason in particular, Chronogirl happens to be one of the akumas I hate the most.”

Alix’s eyebrows shot up at the disagreement. “Well, controversial much? What did I do to you?”

“More like ‘what happened when we were fighting you’,” the cat hero replied. “Not every day I fight along two Ladybugs. But I don’t understand why Marinette hates it so much.” He turned to his partner, quite confused. “She was not that bad of an akuma, we’ve had worse before.”

Marinette turned to him. She seemed to consider whether or not to answer him, or to let him see for himself. In the end, she just settled for a bittersweet smile that Adrien couldn’t help but hate to see on her face. He saw a hint of hurt in her eyes, and he felt even more curious to understand what caused her such pain.

“That’s because you don’t remember the other timeline, kitty cat,” she answered softly, her tone reflecting her smile and sending shivers down his spine. He did not like the sound of that.

“I… I’m not going to like it, am I?”

As a reply, Marinette pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I admit, I'm very excited for the next chapter.  
> For the same reasons that Adrien loves it and Marinette hates it.  
> Let's see what I can come up with!


	6. Chronogirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Timebreaker_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to post on monday again, HAHA YES!
> 
> Now, get on board the Chat-Noir-Is-Too-Selfless Train of Feels!

**[The episode starts at Marinette’s house; Sabine is deciding whether or not she should wear a flower on her hair.]**

**Sabine: So? With or without?**

**Marinette: Er, with?**

**Sabine: Are you sure it’s not better without?**

**Marinette: With or without, you’re perfect, Mom!**

“Marinette the cute daughter strikes again,” Alya chuckled at her. “Seriously, you are adorable.”

Marinette smiled at her best friend.

**Sabine: You know, it’s not every day you celebrate your 20 th wedding anniversary!**

**Tom: [from the other room] Marinette! Could you come over here for a second please?**

**[Marinette runs downstairs to the bakery.]**

**Tom: So?**

**Marinette: So what?**

**Tom: My mustache! I trimmed it! It’s not too short? You think I should shave everything? Isn’t there a side more…**

**Marinette: You’re _perfect_ , Dad. Uh, just a little thing… [points at his apron.]**

**Tom: Oh! Thank you, honey!**

**Marinette: [laughs] My pleasure, Dad!**

“It’s not just Marinette,” Rose spoke from her seat, “her _family_ _as a whole_ is adorable!”

Marinette smiled at her friend. “My parents are great, yes.”

Adrien couldn’t help but smile too. Rose was right, the Dupain-Cheng family seemed cozy and full of love, and it was indeed adorable.

He wondered if he could be part of it someday.

**Marinette: [practically shoving her parents out] You’re gonna be late!**

“Well, isn’t someone eager for her parents to leave?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his partner.

She rolled her eyes. “They really _were_ late. Besides, it’s rare for them to leave the house, being alone sometimes is nice.”

**Tom: And don’t forget, Mme. Chamakh’s going to come get her Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I’m counting on you.**

**Marinette: Yes, yes, don’t worry, it’ll be a piece of cake! [closes the door] Wow, 20 years of marriage! Not bad, huh, Tikki?**

**Tikki: Time flies when you’re having fun!**

**Marinette: And it seems too long when you’re doing homework.**

The class shared a moan in agreement, most of them not pleased at the thought of doing homework.

**[Scene changes to the restaurant in Chloé’s hotel, where Tom and Sabine just sat down to eat. Tom sees Alix, waving at her.]**

“Oh there I am.” Alix smiled, despite knowing exactly why the episode was giving her some more focus. “And that’s during my lunch with my old man too, nice.”

**Alix: They’re Marinette’s parents. You know, one of the girls from my school.**

**M. Kubdel: Yes, I know them. They make the best bread in all of Paris.**

Marinette couldn’t help but smile proudly at the compliment. “I like your dad’s taste.”

**M. Kubdel: [looks down at Alix’s shoes] You could have made an effort on your dress…**

**Alix: What, pops? I took my cap off!**

**M. Kubdel: But it’s a very special day.**

**Alix: Ah, it’s just a birthday!**

**M. Kubdel: No, it’s a special birthday. [takes a watch out of his pocket] This family jewel was made by one of our ancestors quite a long time ago. It’s passed down from generation to generation for the last child’s 15 th birthday. And today... it’s your turn to have it.**

**Alix: That’s nice, pops… but I already have a watch, y’know? Connected to my smartphone.**

**M. Kubdel: You know, you shouldn’t always judge by appearances, Alix. For the record, our ancestor was… [he presses a button on the watch] … ahead of their time.**

The “wow’s” the filled the room matched the one given by Alix onscreen.

“Dude that’s _so cool_!” Kim spoke in awe.

“No wonder you were so protective of your watch!” Alya agreed and, this time, Alix was the one beaming of pride.

**M. Kubdel: Of course, I’d understand if you wanted me to give you a new pair of rollerblades.**

**Alix: [practically jumps on the watch to get it back] No, pops! I’m super happy! It’s ultrawesome, thank you! [her phone rings.]**

**M. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting for you?**

**Alix: Yeah, but I’m not gonna just ditch you like that. No worries!**

**M. Kubdel: No, no. Go.**

**[Alix gets up.]**

**M. Kubdel: Don’t forget to take the greatest care of it.**

**Alix: Yeah.**

**[Sequence goes back to Marinette’s room.]**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette! You can do it! Remember the formula! Think, Marinette, _think!_**

**Marinette: Maybe I could think if you didn’t cheer me on so loudly.**

**Tikki: [laughs sheepishly.]**

Adrien shook his head amusedly. “Don’t complain, my Lady. I told you: Plagg’s lazy ass could have been your kwami.”

The kwami in question protested, making the two chuckle.

“I don’t think he is all that bad. Plagg’s cute.”

“Ha!” The fairy flew to his holder’s face, grinning victoriously. “See?! Your girlfriend appreciates me!”

Adrien managed to keep his cheeks from getting too red at the “g” word, sticking his tongue out at his kwami. Beside him, Marinette giggled despite her own blush.

**[Marinette’s phone rings and she picks it up.]**

**Marinette: Hi, Alya! How are you? The-the what?! Alix and Kim’s challenge? No, no, of course not, I didn’t forget!**

Alya snorted. “ _Sure_ you didn’t, Marinette. I knew from the moment I called you.”

Her best friend pouted.

**Marinette: Yeah, of course, I did the banner! I know everyone’s counting on me! In 5 minutes?! Yeah, sure thing, I’m already on my way! Seeya! [ends the call, making a stressed noise.]**

**Tikki: But Marinette! You have to wait for Mme. Chamakh to give her the cake!**

**Marinette: [makes another noise] I still have 20 minutes before she gets here! I promised everyone I’d take care of the banner, they’re all counting on me!**

“Oh-oh, I sense trouble.” Alya shook her head. “That’s what happens when you _forget your compromises_.”

Marinette groaned. “Let me be, I’ve learned already…”

**Marinette: And plus, there’ll be Adrien there too…**

 “I didn’t know you wanted to see me that much, Buginette.” Adrien smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her. She shook her head exasperatedly, a small smile making his way onto her lips.

_Some things really never change._

**Tikki: But you’ll never be at the Trocadero in 5 minutes! It’s way too far!**

**Marinette: It’s not too far for Ladybug… Tikki, transform me!**

**[She runs to the Trocadero as Ladybug, detransforming as soon as she arrives and running to her friends. She shows them the banner, make them all awe.]**

**Adrien: Awesome work, Marinette! [winks.]**

“And what was _that_ , dude?!” Nino couldn’t help but tease his friend. Because winking at Marinette didn’t raise suspicions _at all_.

“I– Can’t I be friendly?!” Adrien tried to defend himself, only now noticing how that did seem kinda odd. Still, it was true – he was only trying to be friendly!

“Sure. I’ve never seen you wink at me or Chloé though.”

His only response was a groan.

**Kim: Hey, looks like you’re on the wrong team! Alix didn’t even have the courage to come! The fear of losing against an over trained athlete for sure!**

**Alix: Don’t speak too quickly, Kim!**

**Everyone: [cheers.]**

“Yeah, cheer me on!” Alix raised her hands proudly, making Kim huff and a few students snicker.

**Alix: I’m gonna go so fast, my man… that your brain won’t even have time to understand what’s happening to you!**

**Kim: I don’t need my brain. My muscles will be enough to make you bite the dust.**

“You do realize that without your brain, your muscles would not be able to work, right?” Max asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

He could hear Alix snickering two seats to his right while Kim seemed disconcerted, shifting in the seat between them. “You know what I meant!”

**Alya: [snickers] And he’s proud of it!**

**Marinette: [giggles.]**

**Max: Let me remind you the official rules! You make two laps around the fountains, roughly 500 meters! The first one to cross the line wins the challenge! If Kim is the winner, Alix will have to give him her rollerblades! If Alix is the one who wins, Kim won’t be allowed to challenge anyone until the school year ends!**

**Juleka: We’ve had enough of his stupid challenges!**

**Ivan: Yeah, no more challenges!**

**Nathaniel: No more challenges!**

“Hey!” Kim protested. “I will have you know that my challenges are the best!”

“The best to get us chased down by a panther, you mean,” Max complained under his breath, watching as his best friend stuck his tongue out in response. _Very mature._

**Max: On your marks… Get set…**

**Alix: Stop!**

The room was filled with laughter when Kim fell down onscreen.

“Well, that’s a nice position, M. Booty,” Alix teased between her snickers, making the poor boy blush.

**Kim: That’s it, you give up?**

**Alix: [gives Alya her watch] Can you keep it for me, please, Alya? I don’t want it to fall during the race.**

**Alya: Wait, Alix! I can’t, I have to–**

**Alix: Be super careful with it! It’s a gift from my old man!**

**Alya: But– … Marinette, take this, I have to film the race for my blog!**

“Horrible decision,” Alix deadpanned.

“I know.” Alya sighed in mock exasperation. “I should know better than anyone how clumsy Marinette can be.”

“Hey, I can hear both of you!” Marinette protested, hearing chuckles all around the room.

**Max: On your marks… Get set… Go!**

**[Both teenagers start running, Alix far behind Kim.]**

**Marinette: But, she entrusted it to _you_! I have to hold the banner!**

**[She gets pulled, letting the watch fall. Luckily, Adrien catches it.]**

**Adrien: Need a hand?**

**Marinette: Yes, thank you! Be careful with it! Even if you’re amazing…**

**Adrien: Uh?!**

**Marinette: …ly reliable! Amazingly reliable!**

The whole class laughed, never getting tired of Marinette’s slip ups.

“Now _that_ was a nice save!” Juleka couldn’t help but snicker, and Marinette sank in her beanbag.

At least that was not one of her most embarrassing moments, like in _Climatika._

She could hear Adrien’s laughter too, and she scoffed. _Let’s see who is going to laugh when we get to his ridiculous dances_.

**[Alix and Kim run past the class again, this time nearly matching in speed. The crowd cheers.]**

**Max: Last lap!**

**Alya: “Amazingly reliable”?**

**Marinette: Sh!**

**Chloé: Adrihoney… What are you holding here? What’s this old ugly thing?**

**Adrien: Careful, it’s Alix’s!**

**Chloé: If it’s Alix’s, surely it’s not worth anything.**

A few of the teenagers frowned, glaring at Chloé who once again seemed indifferent. Did she really need to be so rude about, well, _everything_?

Marinette decided not to waste her time commenting on this one, knowing that worst things would likely come from the blonde in later episodes, and she needed to keep her head until then.

Alix decided the same.

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé!**

**Chloé ignores her and presses the button on the watch, letting it fall in her surprise. Without noticing, Alix runs over it.]**

**Alix: [gasps when she notices it.]**

**Kim: I want a rematch! The false start at the beginning messed me up! Hm?**

**Alix: [to Alya] I entrusted it to you!**

**Alya: Ahh… I had to film the race so I gave it to Marinette… And she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien and then Chloé snatched it from him and it fell… And then you rolled over it…**

Alya felt quite bad now, hearing herself trying to explain the incident. Like any of those could serve as excuses for what happened. She had been entrusted to watch it, not anyone else.

It was ironic that she had been the one to comment on how everyone was apologizing too much just a few minutes ago and yet, she was the next person about to do so.

“Alix,” she called softly, catching the girl’s attention, “I’m sorry.”

Alix gave her a small smile, just shaking her head to indicate that it was alright.

**Alix: My old man gave it to me for my birthday! This watch, it was straight up super precious!**

**Marinette: It was an accident!**

**Adrien: We didn’t do it on purpose, Alix!**

**Chloé: In any case, I have absolutely nothing to do with all this.**

Everybody rolled their eyes then, not even surprised by Chloé’s behavior anymore.

Like Alya, Adrien and Marinette felt bad for what happened and quietly apologized to their friend who, once again, just smiled and shook her head.

**Alix: It’s all you guys’ fault!**

**Marinette: [runs after her] Alix, wait!**

**Tikki: Marinette! What about Mme. Chamakh’s cake?!**

**Marinette: I still have time! Hide, Tikki!**

**[Scene changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

**Papillon: So many disappointments… Frustration and anger… Oh, what a magnificent opportunity for our project! [sends off a butterfly] Fly, little akuma! And darken her heart!**

**[The sequence changes to Mme. Chamakh in front of the bakery, calling Tom when she finds it empty.]**

**Tom: It’s Mme. Chamakh… [picks up] H-Hello? Er… I know you want your cake right now… My daughter is at home, she probably didn’t hear you? I’ll call her right away!**

**[Scene goes back to Marinette and Alix.]**

**Marinette: Maybe we can repair it?**

**Alix: It was a crazy watch, straight up unique, nobody can repair it!**

**Marinette: But surely we can find a watchmaker to refurbish it!**

**Alix: And how? Huh? By going back in time to change the future? When you find out how to do that, let me know!**

This time, it was Alix’s time to flinch upon her own words. She had been mad, sure, but Marinette had only tried to help. The way she treated her classmate was unjustified.

“Marinette,” she whispered and the heroine turned to her. “I owe you an apology too.”

Marinette only smiled, much like Alix had a few seconds ago. “It’s fine, you were mad. I would probably have been the same.”

The pink-haired girl gave her a small smile back before turning to the screen once again.

**Marinette: [hears her phone rings] Oh-oh. That’s not a good sign… [picks up] Hello, dad?**

**[The akuma flies past Marinette and possesses Alix.]**

**Papillon: Chronogirl. I’m the Papillon. I’m offering you the power to take revenge on the ones responsible for your misfortune. And to go back in time to change the future. But in exchange, you’ll have to do me a favor. In due time…**

**Chronogirl: Okay, let’s roll, Papillon. [skates past Marinette.]**

**Marinette: [gasps] Er, I-I-I have to go, Dad! I need to open for Mme. Chamakh!**

**Tom: She was listening to some music…**

“That was… pretty believable, actually,” Alya spoke.

“You say that after believing in every excuse I ever gave you? Seriously, Alya, I’m an expert by now,” Marinette replied – not that she was proud of being an expert at _lying_ , but ever since she became Ladybug, she never had much of a choice.

“Yeah, but some of them still sound really weak.”

**[Chronogirl skates towards the class, grinning. They flee upon Adrien’s command, but Kim is caught anyway.]**

**Marinette: Alix, stop! What are you doing?!**

**Chronogirl: Call me Chronogirl from now on! I’ll go back in time and save my watch, using all you losers!**

**Marinette: Go back in time?! What did you do to Kim? Why is he disappearing?!**

**Chronogirl: I needed his energy. In the end, he was right. His muscles have served a purpose. He deserved to disappear for good. And you too!**

Both Alix and Kim sank into their seats; the former for saying such harsh words, the latter because of the pang he suddenly felt.

Alix wanted to apologize yet again, despite the fact that that had been the akuma talking, not her.

She glanced at the boy on her left, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Quite understandable, in her opinion. Looking back at the screen, her hand made its way to rest on his arm, hoping that he would understand what she wanted to say.

When she felt his hand upon hers, Alix allowed herself a small smile.

**[Chronogirl charges after Marinette, who throws the banner on her face and takes the chance to hide.]**

**Marinette: We absolutely have to stop her. Tikki, transform me!**

**[Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Chronogirl, making her fall.]**

**Ladybug: Time out, Chronogirl!**

**Chronogirl: [to Rose, who is hiding nearby] I hurt myself! Please, help me…**

**Ladybug: No!**

**[Rose tries to help her and ends up paralyzed.]**

**Chronogirl: [laughs] Dear Rose, your kindness will be the end of you!**

Juleka gasped during the whole scene, for a moment nearly forgetting that Rose herself was sitting safe and sound to her left.

“Rose,” she called, quite serious, “when an akuma is outside, you have _one job_ , which is _not be near them_.”

The smaller girl looked down, ashamed. “Sorry... I couldn’t help it…”

Juleka sighed. As much as she hated to admit, Chronogirl was right – her kindness would put her in trouble someday.

She hugged her blonde friend from the side before looking back up.

**Ladybug: I need to destroy her akuma before everyone disappears forever! Where _is_ Chat Noir, he’s never here when you need him!**

Adrien gasped at her words. “My Lady! You wound me!”

Marinette only gave him a sheepish smile in response. Oh, the irony of her words during that fight in particular…

**Adrien: [behind a tree] We need to go. Plagg, transform me!**

**[Chronogirl appears running after Mylène, managing to touch her.]**

**Chronogirl: One minute and 30 seconds. You won’t be able to stop me where I’m going, Ladybug. [feels something tap her shoulder.]**

**Chat: So, let me guess, we’re all playing cat and mouse and you’re the cat?**

**Chronogirl: Exactly! [charges against him.]**

**Ladybug: Don’t let her touch you!**

**Chat: [jumps over her] Missed me by a hair!**

**[Chronogirl stops before seeing Alya recording nearby. She runs after her, stealing her energy.]**

**Ladybug: NO!**

Marinette sighed. “It’s definitive. We’re having a _long_ conversation about you putting yourself in trouble, Mademoiselle.”

Alya wanted to protest but only huffed instead, knowing that she couldn’t escape her best friend on that subject.

**Chat Noir: Holy Meowses! She doesn’t waste time, uh?**

“I swear _Danny Phantom_ has better lines than you,” Alya groaned from her seat. “And I couldn’t stand his puns when I was a kid.”

Adrien pouted at her. “I thought he was pretty great.”

**Ladybug: The more people she freezes, the more time she gains to go further back in the past! And all those poor students… We can bid them farewell if we don’t get this Akuma!**

**[Chronogirl is about to touch Ivan when Ladybug catches her wrist with her yo-yo.]**

**Ladybug: Hands off, Chronogirl!**

**Chronogirl: [laughs, using the string to pull her closer.]**

**Papillon: Now, Chronogirl. Take her Miraculous from her! Her earrings!**

**[Chronogirl reaches out to touch her.]**

The whole class fell silent when they saw Chronogirl reach for the heroine, so close to touching her. It didn’t matter that they were all there, that they were all safe now. The scene was still heavy for all of them, the implication of what could have happened if Ladybug had been touched making they feel dread.

Yet, the feeling did nothing to help the somber mood that fell over the class once Chat Noir jumped in front of his Lady, taking the blow for her.

There were a few gasps at his sudden appearance on the screen, Chloé’s voice briefly cutting the tension as she called for Adrien’s name in a mix of surprise and fear.

Everybody watched as Ladybug shouted her partner’s name, how she hugged his already disappearing form and clung onto him while growling at the akuma with rage in her eyes.

Adrien couldn’t say that he was surprised by the outcome – he knew what would happen as soon as he had noticed that Ladybug wouldn’t be able to flee in time. It was his duty to protect his Lady no matter what cost. But now, he finally understood the bittersweet smile that Marinette had given him right before the episode started. The memory was clearly not one of her fondest.

He turned to her, finding the small girl hugging her knees, her face hidden in her arms. She had sunk even lower against her beanbag, obviously not wanting to be there and relive the scene. Tikki hovered above her head, petting her hair with her tiny paws in hopes to be somewhat reassuring despite her size.

Adrien found the remote and paused the episode.

Before, Chat Noir would have been quite unsure about hugging his Lady, even if it meant comforting her. Maybe he’d touch her shoulders, but that was it. However, things had changed. And he had Marinette’s permission to do whatever he wanted around her until further notice.

Which is why he wasted no time before sliding his arms around her petite frame, pulling her into a tight, comforting hug.

She accepted it without hesitation, her own arms circling around his waist just as tightly, her hands gripping onto his shirt. He moved closer, leaving his beanbag to sit with her. She buried her face on his chest, and despite the intimate closeness they found themselves into, none of the heroes could find it in themselves to be embarrassed or excited by it at the moment.

Adrien brought his hand up to her head, stroking her hair the way his mother did to him when he was younger. He wished Marinette’s hair was down so he could play with her strands more freely, but he kept it to himself, finding his own ways to make up for it as his fingers caressed her scalp.

He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but failed to think of anything other than a pathetic _“I’m sorry”._ And even then, it wouldn’t be enough. He didn’t _feel_ sorry, not for protecting her. He felt awful to see her in this state, sure, and it was worse to know that he was the cause of it. However, he would do it again without thinking twice if it ever came down to it.

But since he couldn’t think of anything else, he decided to try it, his voice barely a whisper, “I’m sorry.”

He felt more than heard her bitter laughter.

“Don’t apologize for something you don’t actually feel sorry for.”

_Busted._

Of course she would see right through him. Marinette knew him more than anyone else ever did – now that she knew his identity more than ever.

Adrien didn’t know what else to say; anything would be just as useless. So, he just held her tighter, hoping that it would be enough somehow.

It wasn’t, not really.

From the moment Marinette had seen herself catch Chronogirl’s arm onscreen, she knew it was coming. She had looked down, covered her ears – which didn’t help her ignore the sound any better. She didn’t need to see that scene to remember the feeling of Chat’s arms involving her in a protective embrace, how his warmth slowly slipped from her grasp as he started to fade.

She hated every second of it.

It was comforting now, to be in his arms again, to know that Adrien was there, safe and sound, and not _disappearing_ beneath her touch. Still, it didn’t help diminish the knowledge that he wouldn’t waste any time before doing it again.

“Why do you keep doing things like that?” Her voice came out small, betraying the lump in her throat threatening to come out as a sob.

“It’s my duty to keep you safe so you can cleanse the akuma, my Lady,” was his response, his tone soft and cautious.

“And it is my duty to keep all of Paris safe, you included.” She sighed, moving her head only enough to look at him. “You’re important to me, Chat Noir. You have always been.” And he was twice more now that she knew who he was.

Two of the most important people in her life were actually only one. If the idea of losing either of them used to be so painful to her before, the notion of losing _him_ now was simply unfathomable.

“Please be more careful from now on. I can’t lose you again, chaton.”

Adrien looked down at her, his eyes actually displaying guilt this time. He sighed. “I promise I will try.”

_Try._

It was not a certainty, but coming from him, it was better than nothing.

Marinette gave him a nod before resting her head back on his chest. Her hand blindly searched for the remote on his beanbag, until one of his arms left her to retrieve it himself.

“Are you sure you want to stay?” He asked worriedly. “We can go to the kitchen, distract ourselves with something else until the episode is over.”

Tempting. She didn’t really feel like watching the rest of it, that was true. But she also knew that the worst part was over, and that despite his offer to make her company, he actually wanted to stay and finish it with everyone else.

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Just… can we stay like this for a while longer?”

The pink of her cheeks became a little darker due to her request, but she pushed her embarrassment aside. Marinette just needed to feel Adrien’s warmth for a while longer, and she knew he wouldn’t mind giving it to her no matter if for a minute or a day.

Nodding, the blond rewound the episode a few seconds before pressing play.

**Chronogirl: Wow, 6 minutes in one go! That cat straight up has a lot of energy! I gotta go! The past is waiting for me.**

**Papillon: Chronogirl, his Miraculous! Take Chat Noir’s ring before he disappears!**

**Ladybug: _Just try and see!_**

**[Chronogirl charges against her, but Ladybug manages to throw her away from Chat. Papillon growls.]**

**Chronogirl: Relax, Papillon. I have an ultrawesome plan.**

**[Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around the akuma’s waist to try to stop her, being dragged along instead. The travel back in time]**

**Ladybug: What happened? Huh? [she looks down, finding everyone watching the race just like before] Wow! We really did go back in time then!**

“That’s… actually pretty cool,” Kim couldn’t help but whistle, impressed.

Alix, trying to break the tension that had been hanging in the room, teased, “Probably cooler than your akuma powers.”

The boy gave her a glare that had become known by everybody as “Kim’s challenge glare”. He didn’t even need to say anything for her to know that it’d already become a bet.

She heard Max sigh, which only confirmed it. _Oh, brother._

**Chloé: What are you holding, here?**

**Adrien: Careful, it’s Alix’s!**

**Chloé: What’s this old ugly thing? If it’s Alix’s, surely it’s not worth anything.**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé!**

**Chronogirl: My watch!**

**Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

**[Chloé drops the watch again in surprise, making it break.]**

**Chronogirl: [gasps] Ladybug! This time it’s _your_ fault! I need more energy. I have to go back further in time. Huh?**

**Alix: Ladybug… Everything is Ladybug’s fault!**

**[Once again, the sequence goes to Papillon’s lair.]**

**Papillon: How is it possible…? A supervillain from the future. I can’t miss this incredible occasion. [sends off another butterfly] Fly away, fiendish akuma. And reach this troubled soul!**

A few people groaned at the scene.

“Two akumas at once? Seriously?” Juleka sighed. “Isn’t one just enough?”

“At least it was only two and not dozens,” Ivan muttered bitterly under his breath, receiving a reassuring smile from Mylène.

From her seat, Alya allowed herself a smile. “Think of it like this: if there are two akumas, there are also two Ladybugs.”

“Exactly!” Adrien agreed enthusiastically, making the girl in his arms giggle. The somber mood seemed to dissipate around the teenagers bit by bit.

**Ladybug: Everyone hide, don’t let her touch you!**

**[Everybody flees just as the second butterfly akumatizes Alix.]**

**Marinette: Who are you?**

**Ladybug: Er, I don’t really have time to explain right now. But I’m you, we are just a few minutes apart.**

A few giggles were heard around the room when Marinette glared at her future self onscreen, and the girl in question couldn’t help but join as well. That was _so bizarre._

**Tikki: It’s true! I sense myself! She’s you! The you from the future!**

“You _sense yourself_?” Alya asked, confused.

Tikki shrugged. “One kwami can sense another as long as long as they’re both awake – and by that, I mean out of their Miraculous.”

**Marinette: So weird!**

**Ladybug: Listen, I know it sounds unbelievable… But trust me! I mean… Trust you! Oh, and dad will call me… Er… call _you._ In two minutes! He won’t be happy because Mme. Chamakh will be waiting for you in front of the bakery’s door.**

**Marinette: The cake! But I– I still have…**

**Ladybug: Time? That’s what _I_ thought too. Mme. Chamakh will be early. Go now and take care of the cake, okay? Don’t worry, one Ladybug can take care of it by herself. [Marinette nods and leaves] How do I put myself in these kinds of situations?**

“I’d like to know that too,” Adrien snickered. “That was so weird.”

“Our _life_ is weird, chaton,” Marinette chuckled, and he couldn’t help but agree.

**[Ladybug watches the akumas for a moment until her partner arrives.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! No time to explain! But we have to capture Chronogirl’s akuma! Your life depends on it!**

**Chat Noir: Which life? I have nine!**

**Ladybug: I’m serious! The akuma lodged itself in her rollerblades! We have to get it!**

For the first time, Adrien understood what she was talking about, and why she was so mad when he used a joke that was so usual for them.

He rested his cheek on top of Marinette’s head, rubbing her arm affectionately. If he could, he would have purred if only to make her feel better.

She smiled, leaning closer to him in response and trying to drown out Alya’s, Rose’s, Mylène’s and Nino’s cooing at their closeness.

**[They jump closer to the akumas.]**

**Chat: Wait, am I seeing double suddenly or…**

**Ladybug: Yeah, so… I don’t have time to explain that either!**

**Chronogirl 1: These two’s energies will be enough for the both of us to go back in time.**

**Chronogirl 2: I want to get my watch back! Alright, let’s go!**

**Ladybug: Whatever you do, don’t let either of them touch you.**

**Papillon: Take the Miraculous, my Chronogirls!**

**[The four of them start fighting, the heroes having clear advantage. The akumas stop.]**

**Chronogirl 2: If we were faster, these numbskulls wouldn’t stand a chance against us!**

**Chronogirl 1: Okay. First, we refill on energy and _then_ we’ll take care of them!**

**[The scene changes to Marinette from the present, running towards her home.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Wait, I see her coming. It’s all good, thank you. [ends the call.]**

**Tom: All good.**

“ _Close_ ,” Alya spoke. “Very close.”

“Tell me about it.” Marinette sighed. “Looking at the bright side of this whole mess, I was lucky. If there weren’t two Marinettes then, I’d never be able to get there in time.”

**Marinette: And sorry again for the wait! [sighs in relief.]**

**Tikki: Mission accomplished!**

**Marinette: You mean mission number one accomplished! Number two’s still waiting! Tikki, transform me!**

**[Sequence goes back to the fight, where Ladybug and Chat Noir are still after the akumas.]**

**Chronogirl 1: We’re fast enough now. It’s time to take care of Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

**Chronogirl 2: Once we have these two’s energies–**

**Chronogirl 1: –we’ll have enough to go back in time together–**

**Chronogirl 2: –and get our watch back!**

“Is that what having a twin feels like? Because holy crap, that’s weird,” Nino spoke, gaining a few nods of agreement.

**Chat: Er, aren’t _we_ supposed to catch _them_ normally?!**

**[They get ready to fight again until the present Ladybug arrives and trips both akumas.]**

**Ladybug 2: Need a hand?**

**Ladybug 1: Thanks!**

**Ladybug 2: They’re really unbeatable on their rollerblades!**

**Ladybug 1: Impossible to catch up with them.**

**Ladybug 2: And… what if we were to just catch them?**

**Chat: Two Ladybugs! This is paradise!**

Laughter filled the room as soon as everybody noticed Chat Noir’s enthusiasm at the sight of two Ladybugs. The girls’ unimpressed expressions didn’t exactly help it either.

“Dude!” Nino snickered, holding a breathless Alya who couldn’t stop laughing on his lap. “Could you be any more _hopeless_?!”

“He’s a smitten kitten alright,” Marinette spoke between giggles.

Above her, Adrien smiled, not minding the teasing since that meant Marinette was once again in a good mood. Besides, having two Ladybugs for one day was more than worth it.

**Chronogirl 1: Change of plans! We better go back in the past now! They’ll be fewer!**

**Chronogirl 2: Let’s roll!**

**Papillon: And don’t fail this time!**

**Ladybugs: They’re gonna go back in time again! _Lucky Charm!_**

“This is so cool!” Alya spoke, almost as excited as Chat Noir had been. “Double the Ladybugs, double the awesomeness!”

“YES!” Adrien agreed once again.

**Ladybugs: You have an idea?**

**Chat: While you’re thinking, I’ll try to buy some time!**

**[Both Ladybugs look around, trying to think of a plan.]**

**Ladybug 1: Hm. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?**

**Ladybug 2: Of course!**

**Chat Noir: _Cataclysm!_**

**[He blocks the way of the akumas, forcing them to turn around. On the way, one of the Ladybug’s is waiting for them.]**

**Chronogirl 1: Come! We’re gonna freeze her on the way!**

**[They try to touch her but she dodges, locking their legs together.]**

**Chronogirl 2: We’re going way too fast! Impossible to stop!**

**Ladybug 2: Now!**

**[They take advantage that both Chronogirls are falling to take their rollerblades and break them, cleansing the akuma.]**

Marinette rolled her eyes when she noticed both her best friend and her partner practically bouncing in their seats with excitement. Looking over at Chloé, she could see the girl trying to contain her own enthusiasm and giggled.

Trust her biggest fans to go nuts at the sight of two Ladybugs.

**[Both Ladybugs do the signature “Good job” before her Miraculous cure unite them in only one Ladybug, the same happening to the Chronogirls.]**

**Alix: Uh?**

**Ladybug: Here. I think this belongs to you. [returns her watch.]**

**Alix: Wow… Cool! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should have never asked someone else to take care of it. _I_ was the one responsible for it. It’s my fault.**

**Ladybug: You should never take your responsibilities lightly. I know what I’m talking about…**

**Alix: You’re straight up right! I’ll be more careful next time, for sure! Thanks, Ladybug! [leaves.]**

**Chat: I was starting to get used to the company of two charming Ladybugs.**

**Ladybug: And now you’ll get used to the company of zero Ladybugs! I have to go before detransforming! [leaves as well.]**

**Chat: [whines] She’ll fall in love with me one day… It’s just a matter of time.**

“And I was right, wasn’t I?” Adrien couldn’t help but smile, looking down at Marinette with wiggling eyebrows.

She sighed despite the smile on her face, finally pushing him back to his own seat. “Don’t sound so smug, minou. That seriously does not help your charm.”

“Ah, so I do have charm?” He grinned, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“If that helps you sleep at night, then yes.”

**Papillon: You escaped from me this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But one day, past, present or future… I will destroy you! And I will seize your Miraculous! No one will be able to stop me ever again!**

“The more I see that guy, the more dramatic he gets, holy crap.” Alix rolled her eyes.

“I bet he stays up there all day waiting for someone to get akumatized,” Alya added. “Creep.”

**[Sabine and Tom arrive at the boulangerie, where Marinette is waiting for them.]**

**Marinette: Hey there! So? Was the anniversary nice?**

**Tom: It was very nice. We almost got worried, though…**

**Marinette: Aha, yeah… Mme. Chamakh… I’m sorry I made her wait.**

**Sabine: Next time, wait for the customers in the bakery and not in your room with music blasting.**

**Marinette: Understood! I promise I’ll be careful next time!**

**Tom: Good. Your mother’s right, you know? There’s only one Marinette, and we’re both counting on you!**

“Once again,” Rose spoke when Marinette hugged her parents onscreen, “you’re all _adorable_!”

Marinette giggled. “Thanks, Rose.”

“You really are the cutest.” Adrien smiled. “I wonder if we will see more of that until the show is over.”

“Probably,” his partner replied, “though you don’t need to _watch_ , chaton. All my friends are more than welcome at my house any time.”

He seemed to perk up at that. “Really?! Can I visit you whenever?”

Marinette nodded, followed by the blogger on her right.

“Seriously, Adrien, her parents will be delighted. They always are when I appear,” Alya agreed with a smile. Her eyes then trailed to her best friend, a little concerned. “Are you sure you are okay though, Marinette? That seemed tough for you.”

The hero smiled, appreciating her concern. She nodded, finding herself much lighter than before thanks to Adrien’s embrace. That cat did wonders for her, even if she refused to admit it most of the time.

She took the remote. “I just hope the next episode will be lighter. I could use a break from all the drama.” A few hums were heard in response, seeming as everyone else felt somehow affected by the episode.

Searching for the next one on the list, Marinette found it was entitled _M. Pigeon_ , and her smile grew wider.

“Seems like you’re lucky once again, my Lady.” Adrien’s smile matched hers, both of them just as amused by the title. Because really, they might not have given much thought to it during the fight, but _looking back_ … M. Pigeon had really been _something_.

“By the way you guys are smiling, I’m assuming it’s good?” Nino asked, and they both nodded.

“Though I really could have done it without all the sneezing,” the blond complained, earning a laugh from his Lady.

The next episode was exactly what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> I must admit, this one was not as stressful as the last one to write, but I felt less confident about it than Lady Wifi, for... some reason.  
> Maybe it's because I couldn't come up with as many stuff as I did the chapter before? But hey, I can't have that many ideas all the time, right?
> 
> Next week, everyone's favorite (or not) pigeon is here! I have the feeling you will either be very mad or very amused by the reference I'm planning to make...


	7. M. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ready to kill me for trashy references?

**[The episode starts at school.]**

**M. Damoclès: You’ll only have one day to create a piece that will have to be personal! In 10 hours, the winner will be selected by a great designer who no longer needs introduction. The famous Gabriel Agreste, one of our students’ father, Adrien Agreste! Furthermore, you should know Adrien will wear the winning design during his next photo shoot! And now, here’s this year’s theme, the bowler hat!**

**Marinette: [worried] The bowler hat?**

**Chloé: [makes a thumbs down sign.]**

“Yes, because that’s very threatening, or clever, or superior of you to do, Chloé,” Juleka said sarcastically, though not loud enough for the blonde to hear. “A _thumbs down._ ”

Beside her, Adrien and Marinette snickered.

**Marinette: [looking through her sketchbook] A bowler hat, a bowler hat… a bowler hat, a bowler hat! I’ve never created a bowler hat! I have top hats, caps, and even horned helmets! You want a beret? No problem! A sombrero? No problemo! But a _bowler hat_? Why am I even getting worked up anyway? Because in any case, I’ll probably make a blunder at the prize giving, like, tripping over my bowler hat, falling on M. Agreste! Half-knocking him out and Adrien will be mad at me forever! I will never be a famous fashion designer, my life is over!**

The class burst into laughter at Marinette’s antics, some of the teenagers nearly falling off their beanbags.

“This–“ Alix tried, taking a deep breath before speaking again– “This will never get old!!”

“Dude, your imagination is _wild_!” Nino snickered, while Alya tried to calm herself down on his lap – not that this was new to her, but seeing the animated examples behind Marinette was just golden!

Marinette pouted at her friends, betrayed. What could she do if she felt overly anxious in this kind of situation?

Even _Adrien_ was laughing! That stupid cat!

“My Lady,” he spoke after finally managing to stop his laughter, “you really need to have a little more confidence in yourself. Everything turned out fine, didn’t it?”

“With you sneezing the whole way out of school, yes.” She frowned, and he smiled.

“Still not the end of the world. My father is fine and I do not hate you.” Then, softening his smile in a way that could make her heart melt, he purred, “Far from that, actually.”

He really had to find every possible moment to be a dork, didn’t he?

Blushing slightly, Marinette looked back up at the screen, taking the remote and rewinding a little bit so everyone could see what they had missed due to their laughing fit.

**Alya: All that for a simple bowler hat? Show me your sketchbook. There must be something in there… [she opens the book while Marinette sits beside her.]**

**Marinette: Drop it, I’m a walking disaster, I’ll end up messing everything up at some point or another…**

**Adrien: [appears suddenly] Wow, Alya, your creations are fantastic!**

Once again, the whole class snickered at Marinette as she fell off the bench in surprise.

The heroine sighed, sinking into her beanbag. This was going to be another one of _those_ episodes, hm?

**Adrien: I didn’t know you were so talented!**

**Alya: Thanks Adrien, but I’m not the one who should be congratulated. These amazing creations are Marinette’s work! Classy, huh?**

**Marinette: [waves awkwardly.]**

**Adrien: You’re incredibly talented, Marinette! You really have a good chance of winning!**

**Marinette: Well-er-yes– I really like creations that-er… That go… higher?**

**Alya: [making signs for her to stop.]**

**Marinette: And-er-and that stop? I mean-er… Thanks?**

“Girl, you really need to get a grip,” Alya giggled along with her friends.

Marinette only huffed.

**Adrien: You’re welcome and-er… good luck! I hope to wear your hat during my next photo shoot! [leaves.]**

**Alya: You really need to learn to control yourself, Marinette! But did you hear? Adrien thinks you can win the contest!**

**[The two of them celebrate while Sabrina and Chloé watch.]**

**Sabrina: Did you see how Adrien was impressed by Marinette’s creations?**

**Chloé: Of course I saw! Her? Win the contest? Never. When Adrien see my creation, he’ll beg his father to make _me_ win.**

**Sabrina: Oh yeah, for sure, Chloé! You’re so bright! Your bowler hat will be a thousand times better than the others!**

**Chloé: _That’s_ for sure. As soon as I have that sketchbook…**

“Is that your way of saying that Marinette is a good designer?” Alya asked smugly, looking at the blonde. Marinette couldn’t help but smirk as well, waiting for her reaction.

Chloé looked disconcerted for a moment before finally gaining her footing. “O-O-Of course not! I would hide her sketchbook until the contest was over, that’s all!”

“That’s not what I remember happening then, Chloé…” Marinette’s smirk grew, and it seemed like the rich girl didn’t know whether to look pissed or terrified.

**Alya: [looks at her phone] Only have 9 hours left before the big moment!**

**Marinette: I need to find a calm place to find inspiration! Later! [slams into a wall, before running to the door, nearly going past it.]**

“Okay, but how is _that_ Ladybug?” Kim asked.

Adrien chuckled, “I’ve seen Ladybug be not exactly gracious before. It’s not very common, but now I can just see how it fits.”

“That apart,” Mylène spoke, grimacing, “that seemed to _hurt._ ”

**[The sequence changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

“What, _ALREADY?_ ” Adrien cried in disbelief. Did the guy do nothing else in his life?!

“But– Nobody’s even got negative feelings yet!” Marinette threw her arms up in annoyance.

**Papillon: It’s time to find you a new prey, my loyal Akumas… And to be done with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their Miraculouses will soon be _mine_!**

**[Sequence goes back to Marinette, who’s sitting with Tikki somewhere close to the Eiffel Tower. She sketches something before tearing the paper and throwing it away.]**

“Wha– Don’t do that!” Adrien complained. “That was beautiful!”

**Marinette: It’s hard to be creative when you’re under pressure…**

**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure, for you, creating a hat should be a piece of cake!**

**Marinette: Hm… A cake hat… Stylish _and_ delicious! [giggles.]**

**[She starts doing a few designs, throwing away the ones she does not like.]**

The whole class watched in awe at her designs, each one more beautiful than the other.

“Don’t keep tearing them away,” Rose whined, looking like she felt bad for the paper. “You’re destroying your poor creations _and_ your sketchbook.”

“And they were all gorgeous!” Juleka spoke, gaining a few hums of agreement.

“Thank you!” Adrien sighed, glad to see more people backing him up. “Seriously, Marinette, you can be worse than my father.”

“Sorry?” Marinette asked sheepishly. “I just honestly didn’t like many of them.”

The blond pouted. “Give them to me instead. I’d love to keep your creations.” He could already imagine how beautiful they would be on his wall.

As if knowing exactly what he was thinking, she shook her head amusedly. “I’ll think about that.”

**[Marinette looks up from her sketchbook, tired, and sees a man walking up to a bench.]**

**Xavier: [blows a whistle, becconing the pigeons from the park] Well, hello, my friends! Hello! What a beautiful afternoon! [a pigeon lands on his arm] Ah, Edgard, how elegant!**

“Well, that guy sure is… _something._ ” Alix raised an eyebrow at the screen.

“He’ll be the one akumatized, won’t he?” Ivan asked, and both the heroes nodded with matching grins on their faces.

**Roger: [walks up to him] Buzz off, flying rats! How many times do we have to tell you, M. Ramier? No feeding the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden! If everyone gives them food, they’ll leave toxic bird droppings everywhere!**

**Xavier: But who will feed my poor pigeons?**

**Roger: All square watchmen are warned, M. Ramier! You won’t be able to go in any of Paris’ parks! Scram or I will call the authorities! Wait… _I’m_ the authorities! Clear off!**

“Rude!” Nino called, and Sabrina flinched from her seat.

True, that may be forbidden, but her father’s behavior was totally uncalled for. She felt bad for the poor pigeon man.

**Marinette: Well… I feel bad for this gentleman…**

**Tikki: He looks rather eccentric. He looked like… A bird-man! A feathered jacked on him and he would look like a real bird!**

**Marinette: A feathered jacket… Well seen, my Tikki!**

Adrien mock glared at Tikki for giving Marinette the idea of using _feathers_ of all things. The kwami just giggled sheepishly. How could she have known?

“Sorry?”

The blond chuckled in response, gently petting her head with his fingertip. He failed to see how anyone could ever get mad at something so cute.

**[Sequence goes back to Papillon, who is watching Xavier (somehow).]**

**Papillon: Poor M. Ramier… Devastated by so much injustice. A prey of choice for my akumas! [he sends off a butterfly] Fly, my little akuma. And darken his heart!**

**[The butterfly flies straight to his whistle, possessing it.]**

**Papillon: M. Pigeon. I am the Papillon. Neither this police officer, nor any park’s watchman have the right to keep you from taking care of your friends. Really, what would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without _you_?**

“Hm, just fine, actually,” Max spoke. “It’s not like they can’t live without us or anything.”

**[Xavier gets transformed before running off like a giant mad pigeon.]**

The whole class stayed silent for a single moment before bursting into laughter. What was _that?!_

“I-Is that for real?!” Alya doubled over, nearly falling off her seat.

Marinette was not doing much better, leaning against Adrien while trying not to squeeze the kwamis giggling together on her lap.

“I can’t b-believe–“ Adrien breathed– “that we had to fight _THAT!_ ”

“He’s ridiculous!” Lila spoke, for once laughing genuinely during the whole time she had to watch the series about Ladybug.

“Can we watch that again, please?” Mylène asked between giggles, and Marinette nodded, complying to her request.

After finally controlling themselves, the teenagers kept watching from there.

**[Chloé appears behind a pillar, sending a signal to Sabrina, who is also hidden.]**

**Marinette: [finishes her sketch] Yeah!**

**[She holds the sketchbook up to admire it. Sabrina takes a photo without her noticing.]**

“So, what were you saying about stealing her book for something _other_ than _using her designs_?” Alya grinned again.

Finding no arguments, Chloé huffed from her seat, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up. There was no stopping the triumphant grin that appeared on Marinette’s lips.

**Tikki: That’s what I call a bowler hat!**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki!**

**Sabrina: [runs to where Chloé is hidden] We’re the best!**

**Chloé: _We?_**

**Sabrina: Oh, yes, sorry– _You_ ’re the best, Chloé…! When are we-er- _you_ gonna make the hat?**

**Chloé: And damage my nails? Dream on, poor thing. Daddy will pay someone to do it for me.**

“You can’t even do it yourself?” Alix shook her head. “Pitiful, Chloé. If you’re going to steal a design, at least do it with honor.”

Marinette couldn’t help a small giggle at Alix’s words.

**[The sequence changes to Marinette’s room, where she’s working on the hat with Tikki’s assistance. She is observing the almost finished product before looking around for something.]**

**Tikki: What are you looking for?**

**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to take a pigeon’s feather for the hat! It _needs_ to have a feather!**

“No. No, it doesn’t,” Adrien whispered to the Marinette onscreen from his seat, like he could somehow convince her to stop. “Forget the feather, it looks beautiful that way, no feathers are needed.”

The Marinette beside him only rolled her eyes, smiling.

She kept it in mind to change the feather on his hat for a fake later on.

**[Marinette runs back to the park, taking a feather from the floor. She runs into Roger on her way back.]**

**Marinette: Sorry, M. Belly-er-M. Officer! [leaves.]**

**Roger: [smiles] Ah, youngsters…**

**[He goes back to his walk before being carried away by a bunch of pigeons.]**

“Were those… Pigeons?” Nino asked.

“Yep.” Adrien grinned.

“So, they carry people away now,” Alya added.

“Yup!” Marinette giggled. “They have up to 1000 utilities, I can’t wait to see your faces when you see them.”

“Oh my God.”

**[Marinette appears sitting on a bus, impatient to get home.]**

**Marinette: Come on. Can’t we go any faster?!**

**Driver: Sorry, ladies and gentleman! Because of an obstacle on the road, you have to get off here!**

**Marinette: [gets off, gasping at the sight of so many pigeons on the streets] Oh, that’s… weird. [she walks up to a screen.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _Pigeons have taken over Paris, therefore blocking the subway, bridges and stopping traffic. Authorities are taking the situation at hand very seriously. Yes, I’m being told at the moment a certain “M. Pigeon” is making a declaration._**

**M. Pigeon: _Well, hello, poor Parisians! Roo roo! Sorry if it rubs your feathers the wrong way, but from now on, Paris belongs to the pigeons! [various pigeon noises.]_**

Everyone laughed again at the ridiculous display.

“Okay, but,” Adrien spoke, “I bet _anything_ any of you _want_ that this guy plays _Hatoful Boyfriend_ for a living! _ANYTHING!_ ”

Upon his words, both Nino and Max started laughing even louder while most of the teenagers looked at him confusedly, Marinette being one of them.

“Hato– what now?” She asked him, and his only answer was a sign that he would explain later.

**Marinette: [runs into the subway, opening her purse] Paris needs us. Tikki, transform me!**

**[After transforming, Ladybug runs over the rooftops, stopping when she sees bird planes on the sky.]**

“ _WHAT?_ ” Alya cried. “Why planes?! What, they can shoot stuff at you or something?!”

“Not unless he has watched too much _Birdemic._ ” Adrien grinned and, once again, Nino and Max laughed at his reference, this time being joined by Alya, Juleka, Kim, and Alix as well.

Marinette raised her eyebrows. She’d want an explanation to that too.

**Ladybug: Okay, things are getting weirder and weirder…**

**Chat: Wanna go ruffle their feathers? [sneezes, rolling off to Ladybug’s level] I’m allergic to feathers…**

“Wait, for real?” Nathaniel asked, surprised. He didn’t know that was a real thing. “I thought you two were joking.”

Adrien nodded, sighing. “Worst allergy ever.”

**Ladybug: That’s gonna be convenient…**

**Chat: Tell me about it… [manages to hold back another sneeze] Pigeons aren’t our only problem! Every square watchman disappeared without leaving a trace!**

**Ladybug: What?! We have to find this M. Pigeon as fast as we can!**

**Chat: And you know where he’s perching?**

**Ladybug: I don’t know where to find _him,_ but I know how _he_ can find _us_!**

From his seat, Adrien gulped.

“C-Can’t we skip this part…?” He turned to Marinette, who had the remote secured in her hands, a wide grin on her face. He didn’t need an answer to know what she was thinking.

_It was finally his time._

**[The scene changes to Chat standing on the park, wearing one of the caps from the officers. After waiting for a while, he suddenly _starts dancing._ ]**

Once again, the class burst into laughter. However, this time, Adrien was the one sinking into his beanbag instead of Marinette, who was laughing just as much as her classmates.

The blond covered his red face in his hands, embarrassed. He was sure that even _Chloé_ was snickering at him, when she would usually try to say that his dance was okay simply so she could gain a few points with him.

That was _embarrassing._

“DUDE,” Nino snorted, “REALLY? WHY DO I NEVER SEE YOU DOING SHIT LIKE THAT?!”

 _Because I knew you’d react like that,_ Adrien groaned into his hands. Hearing his Lady laugh at him was not exactly helping his ego either.

“ _Traitor_ ,” he whispered, looking at her between his fingers.

Marinette giggled. “ _Dork_.”

**Ladybug: Act natural or else he won’t show up!**

**Chat: What, I _am_ natural right now!**

**[** **Unnoticed to them, a pigeon flew from where it had been watching, going to his “master”.]**

**M. Pigeon: Ladybug and Chat Noir? Excellent work, my feathered friend! The pigeons’ reign has come! Power to the pigeons! [falls down onto a cloud of pigeons, flying away.]**

“He _rides the pigeons_?!” Kim asked, raising his eyebrows.

“But that’s not… that’s not exactly _possible_! _At all!_ ” Max complained, staring at the screen and somehow trying to understand what was going on. _That was worse than Le Pharaon!_

“Max, just don’t question it, man,” Adrien chuckled. “It only gets worse.”

**[Back to Ladybug and Chat Noir.]**

**Ladybug: What is he doing, he should be here already…**

**Chat: [sneezes, looking up to find a bunch of pigeons who soon gather to carry him away.]**

**Ladybug: What is this?!**

**[She follows the pigeons closely, watching as they drop a sneezing Chat Noir on top of Chloé’s hotel before joining him.]**

**Chat: Where is this brain-bird of a pigeon?**

**Ladybug: He’s bound to be around!**

**[A few meters far from them, the akuma in question is watching them.]**

**Papillon: If you really wish to give the city back to the pigeons, then you’ll have to rid Paris of these two ill-omen birds!**

**[M. Pigeon grins before blowing his whistle, making all the pigeons fly towards the heroes.]**

**Ladybug: I feel like I’ve become bird seed, suddenly…**

**Chat: You wouldn’t happen to have some brilliant idea?!**

**Ladybug: _You’re_ the cat! Aren’t you supposed to catch those?!**

“Cats are usually not allergic to birds, though,” Juleka couldn’t help but tease.

“I know.” Marinette sighed dramatically. “My cat doesn’t even know how to _cat_ right. It’s embarrassing.”

Adrien glared at her. “You’re having too much fun with this,” he observed.

Her grin only confirmed it.

**[They look up to find themselves trapped in a cage.]**

**M. Pigeon: Hello, birdies! Oh, how cruel of me!**

**Papillon: Good job. Now, take their Miraculous!**

**M. Pigeon: [pigeon noises] Your Miraculous! Give them to me or you’ll face the wrath of my fearsome birds!**

**[He blows his whistle again, making a few pigeons start lowering the cage’s roof while the rest aimed at the heroes.]**

A few students snickered at that, while others grimaced at the idea of being covered in pigeon dirt – Marinette and Adrien being two of the latter.

“I guess they _can_ shoot something after all…” Alya shuddered, the idea of pigeon planes suddenly sounding terrifying.

**M. Pigeon: I’ll count to three! And then, my fearsome birds will spray you! If you want to get out of there, you just have to give me your Miraculous! One… Two…**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, the bars!**

**Chat: _Cataclysm!_**

**[He destroys the cage, and the two heroes approach the akuma who is slowly backing away.]**

**Chat: Would you look at that, the pigeon is actually a chicken.**

**M. Pigeon: Me?! I’m not running away! I’m just gaining height to better prepare my revenge! [jumps off the building, falling on top of his pigeons] Merry Christmas!**

“THAT WAS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS!” Max complained again, while a few students laughed.

“He was riding a _pigeon sleigh!_ ” Alya giggled.

“ _AND THAT SHOULDN’T BE POSSIBLE EITHER!_ ”

**[The heroes run from a bunch of pigeons that suddenly charged at them, managing to save themselves using the stairs. Somewhere on their way down, Chat’s ring beeps.]**

**Chat: I have to go before my identity is revealed!**

**Ladybug: Nah. Probably nothing to get your whiskers in a twist over!**

**Chat: _Ha-ha,_ very funny!**

“Oh, so _you_ can make the jokes, but I can’t?” Marinette teased, earning a mock glare from her partner.

”I was about to detransform!” He tried to defend.

“Yes, and _your_ jokes have such _impeccable_ timing.”

**[They get downstairs, finding the mayor.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Ladybug, Chat Noir, my clients are terrorized, they might leave without paying! You’re going to get rid of those pigeons for us, aren’t you?**

**Chat: Of course but before that, I-I have a… slight emergency!**

**M. Bourgeois: A slight emergency…? Oh, I see! Escort this man to the Royal Suite! There’s what you need! And if you need anything else, call us!**

**Chat: Ah, no, I don’t need anything, thank you! I mean, I do! Could you send some Camembert up?**

**[The mayor looks at Ladybug confusedly, who just shrugs in response.]**

“Dude,” Nino snickered, “did you notice what it seemed like you actually needed?”

Adrien shrugged despite his light blush. “Better than him finding out about how the Miraculous work.” The two kwamis nodded in approval of his response.

“Though I was noticing,” Tikki smiled, “Marinette seemed to be having quite some fun watching that.”

“Of course!” The heroine giggled. “It’s always fun to watch my dorky cat in distress.”

Adrien didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing. That damn episode was slowly destroying what was left of his reputation.

 But then again, his Lady did call him _hers – again –_ , and she seemed to be having fun with this akuma in particular. _Guess it’s not so bad after all_ , he thought. If she was happy, so was he.

**Chat: [runs into the room] Sorry, pardon me, it’s an emergency! [slams the door, before opening it again two seconds later for the butler.]**

**Butler: How does the gentleman want his Camembert?**

**Chat: Runny! [slams the door again, desperate, before opening it once more.]**

**Butler: Sainte Lacau sur les crues, 24 months aged.**

**Chat: Thank you! [takes the cheese and slams the door one last time, detransforming almost immediately after.]**

“That was too close for my liking.” Adrien sighed, sliding into his seat as if he had just re-experienced the whole thing. Marinette chuckled beside him, lightly running her fingers on his hair.

If touches could kill, he’d be joyfully dead on the spot.

**Plagg: [whining] I’m so tired… Woe is me, I can’t move a whisker!**

**Adrien: Wanna bet?**

**Plagg: [promptly flies to the cheese] Creamy… [starts devouring it.]**

The class shared a noise of disgust. Tikki shook her head, sighing.

“Plagg, couldn’t you at least try to be a bit more polite?”

“You’ve known me for 5000 years, Tikki. You really think I’m changing now?” He raised an eyebrow.

The red kwami facepalmed, mumbling something about needing a new soulmate. Plagg only grinned, more than used to hearing such words and knowing that she’d never really mean them.

**Adrien: Hurry, Plagg! We’re not done with these birds yet!**

**[In another room, Ladybug steps out of the elevator and walks up to the windows.]**

**Ladybug: Perfect. I’ll have a much better view from here. Weird, they’re all going in the same direction… I better follow them!**

**Chat: [from the elevator] Whenever you’re ready, My Lady!**

**Ladybug: Let’s go!**

“How did you know where she was?” Nino turned to his best friend.

“I can always sense her.” Adrien grinned, to which Nino and Alya looked surprised.

“You can?!” She asked with interest, until she saw Marinette hit her partner’s arm.

“No,” the hero corrected. “I texted his staff.”

“Oh.” The blogger seemed disappointed for a moment before putting a little more thought into it. “That’s still cool, actually.”

The heroes beamed.

**[The heroes follow the pigeons, watching from the outside.]**

**Ladybug: So it’s here M. Pigeon keeps all the people he captured…**

**Chat: In the Grand Palais. [nearly sneezes] My Pigeon Radar is on red alert…**

**Ladybug: Either your radar got bugged, or M. Pigeon left all the prisoners without any surveillance.**

**Chat: I’m gonna show him what I’m made of!**

**Ladybug: [stops him] Down, Kitty! It’s too easy… I have a plan.**

**[They leave just before a pigeon enters the building.]**

**Pigeon: Just in time! We’re ready to welcome them properly! They’ll fall right into our trap! You’ll soon have your Miraculous, dear Papillon.**

**Papillon: I can’t wait, dear M. Pigeon.**

Alya stared at the screen for a small moment before speaking up.

“They have shipping material.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” Marinette nearly jumped, a few people looking at the blogger in surprise. “Ew, Alya, why?! You really have to ship _the_ _Papillon_ with someone else? _And where did that come from?_ ”

“Actually,” Rose spoke quietly, looking down, “I was thinking the same thing…”

The heroine looked from one girl to the other incredulously before facepalming. “I’m creating the corner of shame for you shippers.”

Because really, God save the soul of whoever decided to fall in love with their villain.

**[Outside, both heroes try approaching the akuma using the rooftop.]**

**Ladybug: If we manage to destroy his bird call, we can catch the Akuma. Okay, you open the window. I’ll catch him with the yoyo and pull him to the roof, on your way, you take his bird call.**

**Chat: Let’s go, I feel ready to sprout wings!**

**[He opens the window and sneezes due to the feathers that fly up to his nose, making Ladybug miss.]**

**Ladybug: Looks like it’s a failure on the surprise effect…**

**[They jump inside, charging against the villain, who once again blows his whistle, gathering his pigeons around his hands.]**

Max stared at the screen in dread, not really wanting to find out what the heck he was doing with the birds this time.

“Come on, no…”

**M. Pigeon: C’mere! Come closer! So I can ruffle your feathers!**

**Chat: With pleasure!**

**[M. Pigeon attacks using his birds.]**

“NOOOO,” Max whined, hiding his face in his hands. “STOP DEFYING SCIENCE, MAN! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?”

A few of his classmates laughed at his reaction. They were having too much fun with the absurdity of it all to actually care about how possible that should be.

**[Both Chat and Ladybug are thrown against the cage where the guards are being kept.]**

**Roger: Get us out of here, Ladybug…!**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ [she looks at the small object that falls onto her palm] A coin? What am I supposed to do with this coin?! [she looks around, trying to form a plan.]**

**M. Pigeon: You can buy yourself a second chance! [he throws the pigeons like a bowling ball.]**

**[Ladybug slides underneath the pigeons and the akuma, catching his ankle with her yoyo. She runs to the food machine nearby, using the coin to buy popcorn.]**

“Really?” Alya turned to her best friend, raising her eyebrow. Marinette only shrugged.

“Weird akuma, weird solution, I guess.”

**Ladybug: Chat Noir!**

**[She throws the popcorn up, and Chat uses his baton to rip the package open, making the food fall onto the akuma. Ladybug takes the chance to hang him by his ankle.]**

**M. Pigeon: My bird call!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, get it!**

**Chat: [does as she asks, but once again fails due to his sneezing.]**

The class watched as Ladybug let M. Pigeon fall in order to grab the whistle.

“Couldn’t you, you know, just wait for Chat Noir to get it again?” Juleka asked, unknowingly voicing many of her friends’ thoughts.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something but then stopped, looking thoughtfully to the screen.

“… I could, couldn’t I?” She murmured under her breath. That had probably been the heat of the moment.

**[Both heroes and M. Pigeon jumped onto the whistle at the same time, Ladybug using her partner’s hand, as well as the akuma’s, to break the whistle. She then purifies the akuma, throwing her coin.]**

**Ladybug: _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Xavier: What happened…? Where am I?**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fist bump] Good job!**

**[The sequence goes briefly back to Papillon’s lair.]**

**Papillon: Pathetic pigeons! Pathetic Ladybug! I will destroy you, all of you!**

“ _EXCUSE YOU,_ ” Adrien called angrily, managing to scare a few of his classmates, “DON’T GO TALKING ABOUT MY LADY LIKE THAT!”

He crossed his arms, glaring at the screen like the villain would actually listen to him. Most of the teenagers rolled their eyes, and a few others snickered, but he ignored them all in favor of defending his Princess. _If I ever find Papillon, I swear…_

Beside him, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle, enjoying Adrien’s dorkiness far too much. The more she got used to it, the more Chat’s behavior fit him, and she loved it. Truly, she hoped he’d never change.

**[Back to Marinette’s room, she jumps onto her chair already detransformed.]**

**Marinette: No time to lose! I have less than an hour left!**

**[She goes back to work while Alya tries to contact her from the school.]**

**Alya: Argh, what is she doing?!**

**Nathalie: [enters the school] Hello M. Damoclès. I am Nathalie, M. Agreste’s assistant.**

**M. Damoclès: Hello, Miss. Pardon me but, um, M. Agreste isn’t with you?**

**Gabriel: [from the tablet in Nathalie’s hands] I’m here.**

Adrien only rolled his eyes at the screen. _Typical._

**M. Damoclès: A-Ah! Hello, M. Agreste! Welcome to our establishment!**

**Gabriel: Adrien, escort Nathalie.**

**Chloé: [gasps] Here’s M. Agreste! He’s coming over here! [strikes a superior pose.]**

**M. Damoclès: You’ll see M. Agreste, our students put an enormous amount into honoring you!**

“That’s a nice design, girls.” Marinette smiled at Rose and Juleka, who were part of the contest onscreen.

“Thanks,” they spoke almost at the same time, giggling.

“Told you it was great.” The blonde girl nudged her taller friend, who only responded with a shy smile.

**[Marinette runs into the room.]**

**Alya: Where did you go again?! D’you have your hat?**

**Marinette: Yeah! Here! [she takes it off the box.] What?**

**Alya: But… It’s the same as Chloé’s!**

**Marinette: What?! [looks around.]**

**Chloé: Hello, M. Agreste! I am Chloé Bourgeois, you know of my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

“Yes, because being daughter of the mayor will help you win with a stolen design.” Alya rolled her eyes. Chloé huffed.

**Marinette: ARGH, that filthy little thief!**

**Alya: You want me to take care of _her_?**

**Marinette: I think I can handle this by myself!**

**[The group with Gabriel approaches. He looks at her hat and frowns.]**

**Gabriel: Show me Mlle. Bourgeois’ hat again. Is this a joke?**

**Chloé: [gasps dramatically] Oh no! Marinette copied my creation, it’s a scandal! How could you do this?!**

The whole class groaned at Chloé’s dramatic display, a few of the students rolling their eyes.

“You do realize that this could have consequences on Marinette’s _future_ and not only in the contest, right?” Alix crossed her arms. “Girls, I can’t understand the whole fuzz because of a _boy_. Go live a little, damn it.”

**Marinette: I’m sorry for this incident, M. Agreste. But I can prove that this bowler hat is _my_ original creation.**

**Gabriel: Go ahead.**

**Marinette: Everything is handmade on my bowler hat. From the embroidery to the weaving of the headband through the seam of the edge. I’m the one who created everything. And finally, the hat has a particularity only its true creator could know about. I signed it.**

**[Marinette shows them her signature, making Chloé gasp and accidentally knock her hat over. She runs away crying.]**

“Wait, you… signed my name too? _What?!_ ” Marinette looked at the blonde confusedly, who turned to her seeming just as lost.

“I… Have to fucking idea, honestly.” Chloé shrugged unsurely, and the hero tried to somehow understand what she had just seen. _What the hell?_

**Gabriel: This is a very refined creation. Your fingers certainly carry the label of a great fashion designer, Mademoiselle…?**

**Adrien: Marinette!**

**Gabriel: Congratulations on your creation, Mlle Marinette. You’ve won.**

**Marinette: Thank you! Thank you, thank you!**

**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your bowler hat during our next publicity campaign.**

**[Adrien winks at Marinette before taking the hat from her, their hands touching.]**

A collective “oooooh” was heard across the room and many head turned to Adrien with knowing smirks. Nino, on the other hand, made a remark about his best friend winking at Marinette _again_.

Adrien couldn’t help but blush, trying to find something to defend himself and failing. His classmates would never believe that he was only trying to be friendly, would they?

_Not with that hand touching, they won’t, Agreste._

He cursed himself internally, hiding his red face in his hands once again. Was everything he had ever done around Marinette suggestive that way?

**Adrien: Good work, Marinette! [starts putting the hat on before he lets out a sneeze] Sorry, I’m allergic to feathers… [sneezes.]**

**Marinette: Bless you!**

**Adrien: Eh, thanks…**

“Poor thing!” Nino laughed at his friend, who pouted.

A few of the students were laughing at his face too, some even standing up and claiming that they needed another trip to the bathroom after that episode.

“Seriously, Marinette, how did you not figure it out then?” Alya giggled. “Two blond boys with green eyes who have the same allergy. That was a little too obvious!”

“No it was not!” Marinette defended. “I thought it was just a common allergy or something, that’s all.”

“It would have been the ultimate bad luck if my _allergy_ had outed my identity.” Adrien shook his head. “I mean, the day had not been one of the best anyway, starting by the _pigeon_ akuma, the whole thing with M. Bourgeois and then sneezing the whole photoshoot because of the feather. That would have been the perfect cherry on top.”

Marinette couldn’t help a small chuckle, her fingers once again finding their way through his blond locks – she did her best to ignore Alya’s knowing look at the display. What could she do if Adrien’s hair was _so soft_?

“I’m sorry, chaton. If I had known I would have used a fake instead.”

He smiled and leaning into her touch, much like the cat he was, his eyes closing almost instantly. She was sure that he would have purred if he was able to. “Then you can keep that in mind the next time.”

“Next time?” She raised an eyebrow amusedly. “Do you think I can win your father’s contests again or did I just become your personal designer?”

“The former.” Adrien took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles and grinning. “Though I definitely would not mind the latter either. I have to display my Lady’s talent to the world, you know?”

Marinette giggled, a light blush finding its way onto her cheeks. She was about to say something when Alix screamed from the bathroom.

“GET A FUCKING ROOM!”

They both blushed, suddenly remembering that no, they were not alone in the room. Looking over at the doors to their left, they saw everyone who had left the main room peeking, definitely not wasting any chance to watch their heroes flirting.

Marinette freed her hand from Adrien’s, looking down and murmuring something about some people needing to mind their own business. He laughed, Alya and Nino joining him.

“So,” the heroine tried, quite desperate to change the subject, “what was that stuff you were talking about?”

“Oh, right,” her partner chuckled. “ _Hatoful Boyfriend_ is a dating simulator game in which you are a human girl who has to hook up with a pigeon, basically.”

She stayed silent for a moment. “What?”

“It’s quite ridiculous too,” Nino snickered, joining the conversation. “I am not much of a gamer, and I’ve never played dating simulators, but when Adrien told me about the whole _‘the humanity depends on you dating the pigeon’_ thing, I just had to check it out.”

“ _What?_ ” Marinette repeated between incredulous and confused. “Who does a game like that?”

They shrugged. Then Max, who had just returned from the bathroom, added, “It has a whole blog dedicated to it too. It was still active last time I checked.”

The hero stared at the three boys in disbelief before shaking her head, deciding that she did _not_ want to know how the fuck a human and a pigeon would date. Though yes, she was pretty sure the man from the last episode had probably played it at least once.

“And the other thing? Bird– something.”

“ _Birdemic_!” This time it was Alya who replied enthusiastically. “Basically, the worst movie ever made. It has crappy acting, crappy editing, crappy plot, crappy _sequel_ , the crappiest effects _ever_ … and it has birds.”

Her classmates that knew about the movie nodded.

“CGI birds too fake to actually look like part of the movie, that make _plane noises_ while flying and suicide by crashing into buildings and _exploding_ ,” Juleka added to the explanation, and Marinette could only stare at everyone. _What the fuck._

“… Where the heck do you guys find this stuff anyway?”

“Internet,” was the collective reply, and the hero shook her head. _Unbelievable._

“Right, of course. Can we go to the next episode, then?”

The class nodded, and she was about to take the remote again when Adrien asked her to wait.

“Where are Plagg and Tikki?” He asked. Marinette raised her eyebrows, only then noticing that they were indeed missing.

“I think I saw them flying to the kitchen.” Nathaniel pointed to the door to their right.

Adrien groaned, pretty sure that he knew exactly why they were there.

“ _Shit_ , Plagg, we’re only up to the seventh episode now!” He stood up, stomping to the where his kwami had gone. “That camembert supply is supposed to last the whole day! How is that possible if you keep flying there every time _one person_ decides to take a bathroom break?!”

The other teenagers snickered at his distress, able to hear his voice even when he was already at the other side of the door.

Marinette stood up, shaking her head. “I don’t think I really need to, but let me check if he’s not rubbing off on Tikki, too.”

She then followed her kitty, leaving her classmates chatting enthusiastically about none other than the heroes themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know, _yes_ , both _Hatoful Boyfriend_ and _Birdemic_ are real things, look it up!  
>  ~~Next up, I must find a good chapter to reference _Food Fight_.~~
> 
> I must admit, not one of my best chapters either.  
> But hey, next chapter Nathaniel is akumatized! The class will see the first Marichat interactions of the show, let's see how that goes~


	8. Le Dessinateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Evillustrator_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before the episode starts, I'd like to say a few things.
> 
> First, I'd like to apologize because this chapter _totally fell out of my control_. No, really, you can see that by the amout of words! _Nearly 13000_ , according to Word! This thing pratically started writing itself!
> 
> Second, I'd also like to apologize for taking so long to post.  
> Thing is, I was focusing on finishing my gift for the Miraculous Secret Santa happening on tumblr. (Which is going to be a piece of art, not fanfiction. When the time comes, and if you'd like, I could put a link here after I post it.)  
> And, aside from that, I've been packing my stuff, which didn't leave me with much time either.
> 
> And that takes me to another important topic:  
> This Saturday, I'll be taking a plane back to my city so I can spend my summer vacations with my family (yep, it's the middle of summer here, welcome to Brazil, everybody!) I'll be spending the rest of the week preparing to leave, which is why I won't have much time to write the next chapter.  
> And I'm pretty sure that, when I do get home, my family and friends will want to spend some time with me since it's been a while. (It's ironic how I might actually be more occupied at summer than during college, uh...)  
> So, I'd like to warn that next chapter might come later the next week too, if it comes next week at all!  
> I will have to rearrange my writing schedule when I get there, but I will try to keep posting once aweek like I promised, unless something unexpected comes up.  
> So, if next week I post no chapter, don't worry! The week after I will be back with more stories for you guys!
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

That small break had almost been proof that the superheroes could not leave their friends alone for more than a minute.

They had been in the storage room for _barely_ five minutes – not one minute more! – while Adrien tried to scold his gluttony kwami about not eating the whole food. Neither Marinette nor Tikki had been of any help, both of them too amused to do anything instead of helping the poor cat, much to his protests.

By the time the ladybugs finally decided to intervene, their words were cut short by the shouts that suddenly came from the main room. One glance was everything the teens needed before running back, Tikki and Plagg flying closely behind and just as ready for action as their holders were.

They burst out of the kitchen, about to call their transformations, when they noticed that the scene before them was anything _but_ alarming – actually, it was a little ridiculous, if they were to be honest.

A few of their classmates were fighting, hitting each other, laughing and shouting endless threats to one another. In the middle of the mess, the heroes could recognize Alix, Kim, Ivan, Nathaniel, Rose, Max, and Nino, each of them holding the same kind of weapon, even if they were colored differently: _pillows_.

 _Large cushions_ , to be more precise. And the ones being used in the fight were not the only ones in sight, oh no.

They were _everywhere_.

The floor was overflowing with them, and it seemed practically impossible to walk closer to the beanbags without stepping on them or tripping. They were all covered in themed patterns, and seven varieties could be counted in total: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Papillon, Volpina, a pattern that resembled a bee, another colored slime green that held similarity to turtles, and the last one was of a dark blue that struck Adrien with a strange sense of familiarity.

Being careful with her steps, Marinette approached her best friend, followed closely by her partner. Never once did her eyes leave the murderous pillow fight happening only a few meters away from them.

“So,” the heroine asked after a moment, “what did we miss?”

“Oh, you know,” Alya shrugged, “it just started raining cushions, nothing too weird or anything.”

Both Marinette and Adrien stared at her in confusion, their kwamis seeming just as lost. The blogger couldn’t help a chuckle.

“We were talking, when you left,” she explained. “And I am not really sure _how_ , but we suddenly got to the topic of how it would be cool if we had pillows here.”

“I think it was because Alix mentioned something about hitting people for making stupid commentary,” Juleka piped in, her eyes focused on the small and delicate blonde in the middle of the fight. She smiled, moving her hands closer to her mouth and shouting words of encouragement to Rose.

Alya smiled briefly at the interaction. “Yeah, well, and then Kim got competitive as always, saying he could hit more people than her. Soon everybody got very into the idea and, next thing we know, a hole opened up on the ceiling and showered us with these.” She grabbed a fox cushion from the floor to illustrate her point, giving it a gentle squeeze. “They’re so fluffy!”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, processing the information.

Did their friends just make an accidental request and get quite literally showered by what they wanted?

Apparently so, yes. They wanted pillows, they got them.

 _Someone_ gave it to them.

It was no surprise to know that they were being watched – Akino _did_ say that she would know if anything wrong occurred in the bathrooms. But now they had quite the confirmation, and not only that, but the discovery that they could make wishes and maybe be attended.

Which, once again, maybe shouldn’t be so shocking considering how the bathroom doors changed according to their earlier choices.

Still, it was quite interesting to know that they could actually _request_ something. And it made sense, considering that they would be trapped the whole day inside that place against their own will; whoever Akino’s friend was, they probably wanted to make everyone as comfortable as possible.

Secretly, Marinette stored that information in her head, thinking that it might be of good use later.

Beside her, Adrien looked back at the fight, seeming quite wishful, and sighed. She turned to him inquiringly, to which he responded with a sad smile.

“I’ve never had a pillow fight before,” he explained, and Marinette felt a sudden urge to hug him.

She didn’t know details about his childhood – or heck, she didn’t know much at all –, but the small things she had noticed throughout the year kept her wondering what kind of father would deprive his son of such small joys, like a birthday party. Gabriel Agreste could be an amazing designer all he wanted, but Marinette certainly did not admire him for his parenting skills.

She smiled back, though her smile was far less sad than his.

“Then what are you waiting for, chaton? We have pillows everywhere, go play.” _His father was not there after all._

The way he looked at her, almost like a child who got his Christmas present earlier, it made her heart ache. Forget hugging him, she was going to adopt that cat at the first opportunity!

 _That’s not the way you want him to change his name to yours, Marinette_ , her brain reminded her, and she pushed the thought aside with a light blush. She didn’t even know who’d get whose name – heck, they were not even together to begin with.

_Focus!_

Unaware of her rushing thoughts, Adrien eyed her hopefully. “Can I?!”

“Of course! It’s not like we’re going to out you to your father for having a little fun. There are no adults to stop us from making a mess right now.”

He beamed, way too excited to join the game, and Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle. He took her hand and planted a light, grateful kiss to her knuckles before focusing on the cushions surrounding them, hesitant of which one he should choose. Probably the Ladybug one.

However, before he could make a decision by himself, a pillow came flying from the war and hit him the side of his head. Both heroes turned, seeing Nino somehow shielding himself from the others.

“Dude,” he called, “if you don’t come here and join us right now, I swear I will pillow you on the face until you beg for mercy!”

Adrien laughed, grabbing the cushion that had hit him and not wasting any more time before joining the fight.

Marinette’s smile grew larger as she watched him have fun. It was especially nice to see every single one of her friends give him a little special attention while they played, since the class now knew the hardships of the poor blond’s life.

Much like Juleka had done to Rose earlier, Marinette shouted a few encouragements – all of them appealing to his inner Chat Noir – before she felt Alya nudge her side, catching her attention.

“You know, you are really not _subtle_ ,” the blogger spoke with a knowing smile. “I mean, you _never were_ , but now every time you barely ever look at each other, you are basically eye fucking.”

Marinette rolled her eyes despite the light dust of pink on her cheeks. “Alya, please, I’m not looking at him any differently.”

“Yeah, right. Look, I’ve seen your love-struck smiles many times before, but the one on your face right now just takes the cake.” The hero dropped her grin almost instantly upon that, making her best friend sigh. “I’m just saying that you guys are _really_ adorable, and it’s so obvious that you’re in love with each other that I just have no idea why you aren’t together yet.”

Marinette bit her lower lip, looking away.

Yes, she knew it was obvious. She had always known that Chat had a thing for her, and now more than ever he seemed to be investing on it with full force – just like she was.

She still loved him, even after the revelation that Adrien was Chat Noir. Heck, knowing that he was her dorky cat made her love him even more, what she never thought would be possible – and no, that absolutely _did not mean_ that she had had a crush on Chat.

_Nope!_

Still, despite knowing that her feelings were mutual, everything felt so rushed.

They suddenly woke up in a strange room, unwillingly found out who they were, _and_ started getting closer, all in about, what, only four hours? Barely even that! It was simply too much to process in such little time.

She didn’t want to rush things, and despite not knowing Adrien’s opinion on the matter, she knew he’d respect hers if it ever came to light.

“I know,” Marinette took a deep breath, “but everything is going so fast, you know? Only yesterday, Adrien and Chat were completely different people and now…”

Alya nodded in understanding. “Taking things slow, I see.”

The heroine smiled. _As slow as possible at least_. Because honestly, if things were going the way they were, they’d be happily married before another episode despite her best judgement – not that she would really complain, but _still_.

She could see Alya about to say something else when something big and fluffy hit Marinette square in the face, making her jump in surprise.

She felt the cushion fall down and slowly turned her head to the origin of the attack, finding a very innocent looking Adrien Agreste. Everyone else pointed at him, just in case his expression wasn’t incriminating enough.

She held back a grin, crossing her arms. So, her minou wanted to play, hm?

_Then play they shall._

“Did you lose something, chaton?”

“Me?” He pointed at himself far too innocently. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“No, the other blond cat in the room. Yes, you! Your fight is right there, Monsieur, I was not a target last time I checked.”

“Oh, I know.” He hid half of his face behind the pillow left in his hands, giving her the most adorable kitten eyes she had ever seen _.  He could seriously give Manon a run for her money_. “But you know my aim is not exactly the best, Buginette.”

Marinette had to keep herself from softening at the sight, huffing and bending down to casually take a cushion from the floor, if only not to let him see her flushed face. Yet, she noticed the corners of his mouth curving in a smirk – _he knew the effect he had on her._

“Your aim? Adrien, please.” She straightened herself up again, ignoring her heart to give him a small, teasing smirk. “If you can barely hold your ground in a mere pillow fight, how are you going to help me against an akuma?”

Adrien held his cushion down, tapping his lips thoughtfully. “Hm, I don’t know…” He turned to her, a wide Chat Noir grin spreading across his face. “But My Lady could always teach me.”

Her only response was a full Ladybug smirk before she advanced towards him.

It didn’t take her two seconds to reach the row of beanbags between them, and even less to step onto the one directly in front of her and jump, her arms raised behind her head like she was about to hit him with a huge hammer instead of a bundle of fluff.

Adrien responded in kind, his legs quickly spreading apart to help him balance, his eyes focused on her and studying her every movement.

Marinette brought her arms down, bringing the pillow along in what would have been a powerful hit to his head if his arms didn’t raise in synchrony with hers, making their weapons collide.

She fell on her feet in front of him, wasting no time before retreating and charging again, this time aiming on his side.

However, Adrien acted fast, dodging her blow and deferring one of his own. She turned to defend, and their cushions met once again.

They had absolutely no idea for how long that kept going, their minds barely registering anything but each other – not how their friends gave them space, how the table had been moved for the same reason, or how the mess from before had managed to knock most of the cushions away from the center of the room and created an almost perfect battle field for the heroes.

Their minds were in battle mode, their bodies working almost on auto-pilot while they wrestled, both of them focusing on winning only.

It was pretty obvious to both of them that they were matched the whole time, and it was not a surprise to either of them, really – despite Ladybug’s jokes about how she’d easily win against him, it was no secret that he was just as strong as she was.

Which is why, after some time, only cushions were not enough. Their competitiveness started getting the best of them.

Adrien had just barely dodged another blow directed to his head, ducking and trying a low sweep. It surprised Marinette, but she was fast to move, jumping away just in time not to be hit.

She glared at him, receiving a challenging smirk from her partner. He raised his hand, wiggling his fingers to beckon her.

Once again, the girl charged. But instead of using her pillow, she raised her leg, rotating on her left foot to give herself momentum for a high kick. He blocked with his arm before she could hit him, however, and she had to retreat before he could take hold of her ankle, doing a back flip to put some distance between them.

Distance that soon disappeared when he followed her, this time ready to strike her with his cushion.

Marinette dodged, all the while putting her mind to work.

Adrien could read her every movement, he knew how her mind worked. In battle, that was an important skill to have – one single word, one look towards him, and he had an overall idea of what she had in mind. It made helped them work better, and win faster.

However, when they were sparring each other, that was a clear disadvantage.

Of course, she could read him just as much as he could her, which evened them out. But it made difficult for both of them to actually _win_.

She needed an element of surprise. Something that she knew would make him hesitate even if just a little. Anything that could make Adrien stop even if just for a moment would be more than enough for her to succeed.

But what?

It had to be something that he wouldn’t expect from her, at least not now. Something that she knew would distract him without fail. Something like…

_Oh._

Marinette grinned. She had a pretty good idea of what to do.

She knew Adrien had noticed her expression, that he knew she had an idea. But honestly, she couldn’t care less. He would never see that coming.

She still had to make him think he did, though.

Looking at his side, she let her cushion slip out from one hand, reaching out to his waist in an attempt to tickle him. She fully expected him to dodge, and was careful to show frustration instead of triumph when he moved away just like she had predicted.

“Trying to cheat your way to victory, my Lady? That’s not very noble of you,” Adrien called with a grin, clearly pleased to have seen through her plan.

_If only he knew._

“I know,” she replied simply as he readied his cushion once more, ready to strike her.

However, instead of preparing to dodge, or block him, Marinette moved closer – much, _much_ closer –, making him freeze. They were face to face, noses nearly touching. She could feel his breath on her lips, and oh, it was _so tempting_ to make that little space between them inexistent.

But she had a battle to win.

“And _you_ should know,” her voice had dropped much lower than she had expected, but in return the effect was much better, “that _all is fair in love and war, mon minou_.”

Adrien’s gulp had probably been audible from the other side of the room.

Marinette grinned, crouching down and sweeping at his legs, making him fall. His cushion was kicked from his hand before he hit the ground, and she barely gave him time to be on his back before she was on his stomach, victoriously pointing her own cushion between his eyes as if it was a sword.

“I won,” she announced, as if it hadn’t been obvious enough.

Well, at least, it was obvious to her.

Because Adrien – poor, confused Adrien – still had no fucking idea what just happened. His mind was swirling.

First, they were wrestling, and Marinette tried to cheat. Then, she was suddenly _way too close_ for him to even comprehend what was going on. And then, he was on the floor with her sitting on his stomach, and he didn’t even _know_ how she got there. She–

_She just tricked him, didn’t she?_

“Yes, I did,” he heard her giggle, and suddenly the redness of his face was not from the sparring. He didn’t mean to ask that out loud.

“So,” she spoke again, and Adrien had to hold back another gulp, “what have we learned today?”

“T-That, ah, that all is fair in love and war?” He kicked himself mentally for stuttering. It only seemed to amuse the girl straddling him though.

“And?”

“A-And… that Ladybug is t-the best?”

“ _Good kitty_ ,” she purred in triumph.

Adrien was pretty sure his brain short-circuited right then and there. Because if Marinette _fucking_ Dupain-Cheng sitting _on his stomach_ with the most _pleased grin_ he had ever seen on her face was not enough to melt his brain, then _that_ certainly was.

Out of context that could be _so wrong_.

He took the cushion from her hands, using it to cover his nearly combusting face. It was tempting to scream into it too, but he refrained from doing so, trying to somehow keep the little honor he might have left intact. The fact that his Lady was once again laughing at him did not help much either.

“Marinette, stop torturing the poor guy!” He heard Alya from the side. Suddenly, he remembered that they were not alone, and the idea of screaming felt even more comforting than before.

But he did not give in.

“ _Somebody please kill me now._ ”

Adrien felt Marinette leave the spot she had claimed as her seat on his torso, her snickers never ceasing.

“Oh, you poor thing, you’re so dramatic.”

Something poked on his shoulder gently, and he mustered enough courage to uncover his eyes and look up. Marinette stood above him, offering him a hand.

He almost felt like asking her to leave his pathetic ass on the floor. _Almost._ Instead, accepted her offer, standing up and looking at anywhere but her.

“Okay, let me tell you,” Alix spoke, “that was the MOST EPIC PILLOW FIGHT I’VE EVER SEEN!”

Adrien turned to his classmates, all shielded behind the beanbags. Alya had obviously been filming the whole thing from the beginning, much to his dismay, and– was that _popcorn?!?_

He groaned, running a hand down his face.

Not that he had not enjoyed fighting Marinette, but did he really have to be so ridiculously hormonal to fall for a trick like _that_?

“Can we forget what just happened?” _The ending at least._

The collective response was a loud “NON” from his friends, causing Marinette to laugh again.

“Dude,” Nino grinned, “Marinette _owned_ you! And she did it _good!_ ”

“You can say that again!” Kim cheered. “How did you fall for that so easily?”

“He is a smitten kitten, that’s why,” Juleka replied amusedly.

Plagg snickered, flying up to his holder. “And _that’s_ why I will always prefer my cheese, kid.”

“And that is also why,” Marinette piped in, “he’s not the one in charge of this partnership.” She booped his nose just for good measure, though she would likely have flicked his bell instead if they were transformed. The room was filled with a teasing “oooh”.

Adrien hid his face in his hands, taking a deep, long breath to calm himself.

It didn’t work.

He gulped. “I… I need a moment.”

He ran away to one of the bathrooms, ignoring even more teasing from his friends.

Meanwhile, Marinette stood still as he left, her face growing darker the more the seconds passed. Now that the sparing was over, she was finally becoming aware of her previous actions.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder, turning to find Alya and Tikki, both looking at her worriedly. They had noticed her flustered face, no doubt.

“Girl, are you alright?”

She nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah, I just… I… I think I will need another thousand years before I can take even a step closer to Adrien again.”

Her friends laughed.

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled her cheek. “You’re just too much sometimes.”

 

Adrien was back out of the bathroom in no time. He seemed much better, despite the glare he sent Marinette’s direction as soon as she noticed him.

Since everyone was back on their respective seats, he followed suit, dropping down on his beanbag between Juleka and Marinette.

Without turning his head, he looked at the girl on his right, who only gave him a sheepish, and also rather guilty, smile.

Crap, he’d never be able to stay mad at her for too long, would he?

Huffing, he crossed his arms. “Just wait until I get my revenge on you, I swear…”

Which, despite being quite a serious threat – he _meant it_ , he just didn’t have any good ideas at the moment –, Marinette giggled. If only because she probably knew he was not angry, nor upset.

Adrien gave her a small smile, enjoying the cute sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

“So,” he finally turned to her, leaning back on his beanbag, “what is the next episode?”

“The first time we met each other as Marinette and Chat Noir.”

He raised his eyebrows, the memories of that day rushing through his mind. Nathaniel, _le Dessinateur_ , getting help from Marinette while she was on a date – he tried his best not to feel jealous at the thought –, Ladybug having a–

…

 _Wait_.

“You were not on a secret mission at all!”

Marinette laughed. “Oh, chaton, you’re not the only one who has way too many showers for mysterious reasons! Only that, my excuse was a little better.”

Adrien pouted at her teasing, making her giggled again.

“Wait, so, Chat Noir and Marinette met too?” Alya piped in, clearly interested.

“Yep,” Marinette replied. “And he was just as big of a flirt as always.”

“Hey!” He protested. “I did not _flirt_!”

When his partner turned to look back at him with a raised eyebrow, Adrien felt his objections weaken.

“But I didn’t!” Marinette crossed her arms. “… Right?”

“Dude,” he heard Nino. “Seriously? And you said you didn’t have a crush on her before?”

“I didn’t! I swear I was just trying to be cool, I was not– _flirting!_ ”

Okay, maybe he did flirt with her, looking back. Just a little.

But his intentions were nowhere near the ones when he flirted with Ladybug!

If only to make his not-denial worse, Plagg landed casually on his shoulder, a small piece of camembert in his paws. “Kid,” he started, “I was seriously about to drop the transformation because of how sick I was then. It was _flirting._ ”

Adrien groaned. Ever since the dancing scene on the last episode, the world was just conspiring against him, wasn’t it? Now he knew how Marinette felt before.

Talking about her, she noticed her look at Nathaniel sitting on the far left, between Ivan and Lila.

“Are you going to be okay?” She asked. The redhead nodded.

“I don’t think I need to repeat Alya’s words… They’re basically the class’ mantra right now.”

Marinette hummed in agreement, taking the remote from her lap. “Let’s start then.”

**[The episode starts at night, inside the school.]**

**Marinette: Help!**

**[She appears running from Climatika, only to find Lady Wifi waiting for her a few meters away.]**

Confusion instantly settled upon the room despite it being only the beginning of the episode.

“Hm,” Adrien spoke quietly to Marinette, “did I miss something?”

“Not unless I somehow forgot Alya getting akumatized again,” she replied unsurely, trying to remember anything of the sort. She would have guessed the time with Marionettiste, but she didn’t have a Climatika doll back when Manon got akumatized.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel shrunk in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands. Did everyone really need to see _that_?

**[Lady Wifi pauses Marinette mid-run, allowing Climatika to freeze her. They share a victorious high-five before suddenly _Dessinateur_ enters the scene, using his stylus to defeat the two villains and release Marinette.]**

The more the class watched, the more their confusion grew. _What the fuck was going on?_

Nathaniel sighed, hoping that he would just become invisible somehow.

Would it be too late for him to sneak out and hide himself in the bathroom for the rest of the day?

**Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you’re my hero! [hugs him.]**

**Super Nathan: Stop, it was nothing…**

**Marinette: I love you so much…**

**Super Nathan: I love you too, Marinette.**

Adrien could feel the jealousy rising in his chest as he tried to make heads or tails of whatever was happening in that episode. When had that happened?

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel!**

**[The redhead in questions appears asleep on his desk, only to be rudely awakened by the teacher.]**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: Are you drawing yet again?**

Suddenly the room was hit with understanding, realizing the previous sequence had been nothing more than a dream.

“Oh, that makes more sense,” Alya noted, a little relieved that she hadn’t, in fact, forgotten being Lady Wifi for a third time. Even though that did strike her odd from the very beginning.

“This is so embarrassing…” Nathaniel mumbled, gaining a few sympathetic looks from the people sitting closer to him.

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: [rips a page from his sketchbook] This is not how you’ll improve your physics average.**

**Nathaniel: I’m sorry…**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: Yes, well, go take a stroll to the principal’s office! To show him your scribbles. There you’ll be really sorry!**

**[He does as she says, gathering his things and heading to the door. He trips on his way, letting his drawings fall. Chloé picks them up.]**

**Chloé: Oh, look, Sabrina! It’s him! He drew himself as a superhero! And look who’s the one he’s saving, it’s Marinette! He’s totally in love with you, Marinette!**

**Nathaniel: [takes the sketchbook from her] Give it back!**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: That’s enough, Nathaniel, out!**

Marinette watched the whole scene unfold, sighing.

“Chloé, why do you have to treat people’s crushes like they’re something embarrassing?”

“Because they have a crush on _you_ ,” the blonde responded. “ _That_ is the embarrassing part.”

“Excuse me,” Adrien spoke, clearly displeased, “ _I_ have a crush on Marinette. Are you going to make fun of me now, too?”

The glare he sent her way was clearly a warning for her to watch her next words. It was almost a challenge, he was _daring_ her to say something. He wanted to see her try, and depending on it the results would certainly not be pretty.

However, Chloé seemed to be at a loss of words. Of course she would hesitate to say anything, it was her _Adrichou_ , after all. He could spit on her face and she would likely applaud him – not that he would ever do that in the first place, but still. The lengths she was willing to go to claim him as hers could be absurd.

“B-But,” she tried to come up with something, anything, that could back her up and still not make him upset. “Y-You liked Ladybug! Not Marinette! Who is to say you really have a crush on her?”

Ah, of course. Good argument.

If only it had been anywhere near groundbreaking.

“No,” he spoke firmly. “I fell for the girl _behind_ the mask, and last time I checked, that was Marinette. Because if it had been anyone else fighting instead, she wouldn’t be my Ladybug. All her qualities and flaws come from Marinette, not from the suit. _That’s_ what I fell for.

“So, I’m still waiting to be ridiculed for that. Or would you rather apologize to Marinette and Nathaniel? It’s your choice.”

Instead of choosing, however, Chloé fell silent, refusing to look at anyone again.

Adrien huffed in triumph for having defended his Lady, as well as Nathaniel – even if that did mean he was defending the redhead for having a _crush_ on _Marinette_ , and it did make him jealous, but still.

He felt bad for Chloé, of course; he felt like he had been a little too harsh, considering how she shrunk into her seat. But honestly, even his patience had its limits.

A small hand came to rest on top of his, and Adrien found a very red Marinette looking at him, her expression displaying not only how pleased she felt, but also awe. And if that was not reward enough, a glance at Nathaniel allowed him to notice the grateful smile on the artist’s face.

 _For things like this_ , Adrien thought with a pleased grin of his own, _is why I love being a superhero._

Beside him, Marinette took the remote and resumed the episode that, only now he realized, had been paused.

**[The sequence goes to Papillon’s lair as soon as the episode resumes.]**

**Papillon: Artists have a sensible ego. It’s a perfect target. [he darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, little akuma. Fulfill my dark designs!**

**[The butterfly lands on Nathaniel’s pen as he’s on his way to the principal’s office, possessing it.]**

**Papillon: Doesn’t it bother you that your talent isn’t acknowledged? Dessinateur! I am the Papillon, a big art lover.**

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Marinette murmured, and Alya agreed.

“Flatterer at its finest.”

**Papillon: I come to propose my help. But if you accept, you’ll have to pay the price. I’d like to retrieve two jewels I care about.**

**Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want.**

**[Back at class, the teacher is choosing groups for an assigned project.]**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: The next group to give us a report will be composed of Adrien, Nino, and Alya.**

**Marinette: You’re so lucky!**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: The next group will be composed of Sabrina, Chloé, and Marinette.**

**Marinette: [gasps, dramatically slamming her head on her desk.]**

**Alya: [pats her back] Not so lucky…**

**Chloé: Hey, Madame, could you put _that one_ in another group? Sabrina and I work much better when we’re just the two of us.**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: It’s a group report, not a pair one, so handle it yourselves.**

**Chloé: I hate handling things myself…**

“Like I want to deal with you either,” Marinette growled under her breath, remembering how messy that project came to be.

Needless to say, they were never assigned together again by Mlle. Mendeleiev. _Thankfully._

**Marinette: Up for changing groups, by chance?**

**Alya: To find myself with those two pests? Nah, nice of you. But no worries, I’ll talk about you to you-know-who when we work on the report!**

**Marinette: You’re the best! [tackle hugs her.]**

The class chuckled at Marinette’s enthusiasm.

“’You-know-who’? What, am I Voldemort now?” Adrien snickered, making Marinette roll her eyes.

“Nah… You’re way too dorky to be a dark lord.”

“Hey!”

**Chloé: Are you dreaming, Sabrina?! I don’t have time to work on a stupid report. Plus, now… You have Marinette to help you.**

**Sabrina: Okay, as you wish, Chloé. We’ll do it without you. Don’t worry.**

**Marinette: [approaches them] You okay, everything good…?**

**Chloé: [groans] Geez, yeah, leave us alone!**

**Marinette: Then why don’t you have time to work on the report?**

**Chloé: That’s none of your business, you busybody.**

**Marinette: Well, considering I am part of this group, it is, sorry.**

**Sabrina: It’s fine, Marinette. You and I will do all the research and… and also the writing and Chloé will present it! Like that, it evens out!**

“Seriously? She’s brainwashed you that much?” Alix asked, surprised.

**Marinette: That doesn’t even out anything! That’s how you work, you two?**

**Sabrina: Yeah, yeah! We’ve been doing that since elementary school! I’m the one who’s done all of her homework. And that made us best friends!**

The class gaped at the screen, processing the information.

“That’s not being her best friend,” Ivan protested. “That’s being a slave!”

“N-No, it’s fine!” Sabrina tried to defend. “Chloé lets me wear her clothes in return, and– well– she buys me a few gifts every now and then.”

“She’s brainwashing you to do her work for her, that’s what she’s doing,” Alix protested again, earning a hum a loud hum of agreement from her friends.

“You realized it yourself, Sabrina,” Marinette spoke. “In that same day, you came to me, you tried to speak up to Chloé.”

Sabrina tried to find her words, visibly failing. “I-I–“

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Everybody turned their attention to Chloé, who still refused to look at the two heroes directly.

“You’ve already stolen Adrien. Are you trying to steal Sabrina now, too?”

The question took the hero aback. “What?! No! I just think that–“

“Well, then you thought wrong!” The blonde cried, throwing a pillow at Marinette’s direction, which she easily dodged. Somehow, the action didn’t seem as fun as it should be. “Keep your stupid morals to yourself and stop sticking your nose on people’s business, you– you pitiful excuse of a hero!”

Marinette flinched, suddenly at a loss of words. The class fell silent along with her.

It was not that Chloé’s words hurt – honestly, she had called her things much worse than that over the years –, but for once, she didn’t seem to be doing it just out of spite. For once, she sounded… genuinely upset.

Marinette looked at Adrien, who returned her gaze. They were thinking the same thing: they had stepped too far.

Looking down, she noticed Tikki’s eyes were also on her, worried.

Tikki, who had also gone too far earlier, even if in a completely different way.

Marinette sighed. They’d have to talk to her. _She_ would have to talk to her.

The sound of a slamming door brought her attention back up, and a look around her was enough to confirm that Chloé had just gone to the bathroom.

The hero didn’t waste any time, standing up and jumping over her seat. She walked towards the red door, Adrien following her closely behind. She knocked softly.

“ _Stay away!_ ”

They looked at each other again. With a nod, Adrien leaned his back against the wall, while Marinette pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“What the fuck do you want now?” Chloé growled as soon as she saw Marinette again, her pose defensive like a cornered dog. “You want to throw on my face how he’s fawning all over you, is that it? Well, go ahead! I don’t care!”

The heroine sighed again. “I am sorry, Chloé.”

Chloé laughed bitterly. “Yeah, as if.”

“No, I mean it,” Marinette tried again, before pausing. “Okay, no, I’m not sorry for calling you out when you’re being a bitch to everyone. But you were right. I can’t simply intrude into people’s relationships like this, and I’m sorry. Even if I do have the best intentions, I don’t have the right to do that.”

Chloé stared at her for a moment, not ready to simply back down yet. Eventually, she looked away, sniffling.

“Doesn’t change the fact that Adrien chose you. I may still have Sabrina – for now, that is –, but I lost him. I have for a long time now.”

“No, you did not.” Marinette hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder, not quite believing that she was trying to comfort _Chloé_ of all people. “You have been friends since you were kids, right? That doesn’t have to change.”

“I don’t want to be just _friends_!”

“Well, but he does!”

“Yes, because of you!”

“Don’t blame me for _his_ feelings, Chloé! I don’t control him, I didn’t say ‘ _you will fall for me_ ’ and it magically happened! Hell, I can’t control who _I_ fall for, how would I do that to him?”

“Like you’re not enjoying that!”

“Of course I am! But wouldn’t you too, if he had fallen for you instead? If I have an opportunity, naturally I intend make the best of it! And shouldn’t you support him, being his oldest friend, no matter who he falls for?!”

Chloé seemed to run out of arguments then, and Marinette looked away. She moved her weigh from one foot to the other, observing the doors of the cabins to her left before sighing for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Listen,” she spoke softly, “I don’t expect you to become a saint from day to night and start doing charities everywhere you go. I don’t expect you to start loving our classmates and befriending every single one of them either.

“But just, as someone who cares for Adrien just as much as you do… Can’t you at least try to be more considerate towards him? And maybe Sabrina too, since we’re at it… He’s never told me anything, but I’m sure he misses being good friends with you too.”

Chloé bit her lower lip. “Aren’t you a bit of a hypocrite, saying that? You want me to do something that you failed just now.”

Her argument was weak, just like her voice, like she couldn’t believe her own words at the moment. She simply didn’t want to give in just yet.

Marinette couldn’t help a small smile. “I’m apologizing right now, aren’t I? Despite hating you. How’s that being inconsiderate?”

The blonde finally gathered courage to look at her, shakily exhaling. She wiped a few stray tears that had escaped her eyes before straining herself. “Fine.”

“Great!”

“But don’t think I will stop hating you because of that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The moment Adrien decides he wants something different, I will go running after him again!”

Marinette’s smile grew at the sight of fierce Chloé coming back. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

Of course, she refrained to mention all the times she noticed Chloé cheering for Ladybug while they watched their show.

Quickly checking her image in the mirror and making sure that her makeup was not too ruined, Chloé stepped outside, followed by Marinette.

Adrien was the first to greet them, having waited just out the door the whole time.

“Feeling any better?” He smiled at his childhood friend, who huffed.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. You’ll need more than that to put me down.”

He laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace. She yelped, not expecting that at all, and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

“Just remember,” Adrien spoke as he pulled away, “if I ever call you out on something again, it’s simply because I care.”

Chloé nodded, managing a smile. The trio made their way back to their seats, Marinette practically dismantling on hers.

“All better?” Alya asked, handing her the remote.

“I’d like to believe so.” Marinette smiled, taking it from her best friend and pressing play.

**Chloé: You have a problem with that, perhaps? Come on, we’re going, Sabrina!**

**Marinette: Sabrina! Chloé is totally taking advantage of your kindness. You don’t have to obey all her orders! That’s not how a _real_ friend acts!**

**Chloé: So not only am I her best friend… I’m also her _only_ friend. So she better obey me because without me, she’s nothing.**

Sabrina held back a sigh at that statement. She knew it was true, she had no one else but Chloé in her life. But thing is, apparently, she was all Chloé had as well.

Would she mind if Sabrina decided to befriend their other classmates too? They seemed willing to become closer to her, if their reaction to this episode was of any indication.

She had quite a bit to think about when she get back home.

**Marinette: If I had to have you as a friend, I’d rather be all alone.**

**Chloé: Riiiight, yeah, anyway, I have more important things to do. I have split ends and Jean-Claude’s magic scissors will make it better. See you, numbskull. [leaves.]**

**[Marinette leaves as well, almost out the building when she hears Sabrina chasing after her.]**

**Sabrina: Marinette! [jumps onto her] I can’t believe you stood up against Chloé! It was straight up incredible.**

**Marinette: Err, well… Yeah! It’s normal, between friends.**

**Sabrina: Really, we’re friends?! I can’t wait to spend time with you! And to have a new best friend who’ll help me for the report! You and I, we’ll have awesome moments together! And then, we’ll do the report and we’ll tell the truth about Chloé to the teacher. Alright?**

**Marinette: Yeaaaah, okay…**

**Sabrina: Awesome! Then see you at the library, friend!**

Alya raised an eyebrow. If Sabrina had come around then, why were she and Chloé just the same as before, now?

“What went wrong?” She asked Marinette quietly.

“My luck went wrong.” The hero rolled her eyes. “As if that was any surprising.”

Although, perhaps, that had probably been for the better.

**Chloé: What do you mean you won’t do my report for me?!**

**Sabrina: Marinette is right, I– I’m not your slave!**

**Marinette: Er, that’s not exactly what I said…**

**Chloé: But Marinette didn’t buy a totally stylish beret from Gabriel, while _I_ did. And maybe I could even lend it to you…**

**Marinette: No way, wait a second… Am I dreaming or are you trying to buy her friendship with a beret?**

“Bribery at its finest,” Kim commented, gaining a few nods.

**Sabrina: Ohlalalala, this beret is so pretty! And plus, I’m sure it’d suit me so well!**

Nino couldn’t help a snort. “Marinette’s looks so incredulous right now, I can actually hear her saying ‘are you fucking serious?’”

Alya snickered beside him, and Marinette couldn’t help a small smile. It seemed like the tense mood from before didn’t last long at all.

**Chloé: No, _you_ wait a second, Marinette! _You’re_ the one trying to steal _my_ friend! With this stupid report!**

**[Unknown to them, Dessinateur is watching from afar. He draws a beret on his stylus, causing a bunch of them to fall on Chloé’s head.]**

**Chloé: AH! My hair!**

**[He draws a huge hairdryer next, which starts chasing her around the library. Adrien, noticing the situation, hides behind a shelf and transforms.]**

**Chloé: [running] No, not my hair!**

**Marinette: [hides behind another shelf] That’s our cue. Tikki, transform me!**

**Chloé: [cornered] Noooo! Stop!**

**Ladybug: [falls onto the hairdryer] Quick, get out!**

**Chat: [steps into the scene just as Chloé leaves] I got wind it was getting tight around here! It looks straight up hair-rising!**

The whole class let out a loud groan, while Adrien only grinned.

“Dude,” Nino sighed, “you really need to _stop_ punning so much.”

His grin grew. “So you’d rather if I cut it short?”

Marinette and Alya facepalmed. Nino just glared at him.

“I hate you, man.”

**Ladybug: Help me instead of making your jokes!**

**[Chat tries to hit the hairdryer, missing. Ladybug holds onto a pole and manages to throw it to the ground, where Chat makes another attempt, succeeding this time.]**

**Chat: [looks up] Wow, this guy has one mighty pen!**

**[Both heroes run after le Dessinateur, only to crash into an invisible wall that he made.]**

**Ladybug: Where did he go?**

**Chat: I don’t know, but he’s really good at illustrating his ideas!**

The class groaned once more, and Adrien suddenly found himself being targeted by cushions coming from every possible direction.

The last one came directly from his right, hitting him on the top of his head.

“This is what you get for your lame jokes.” Marinette huffed, and Adrien grinned again. No regrets from his part.

**[The sequence changes to Chloé’s room.]**

**Chat: I’m under the impression that this Dessinateur is after you in particular, Chloé. Do you know why?**

**Chloé: Ah? No! Everybody adores me!**

**Ladybug: [sarcastic] Yeah, of course, you’re _so_ adorable.**

**Chloé: [gasps] Ladybug said I was adorable! [runs to her side, phone in hands] Come! We totes have to take a selfie together!**

**Ladybug: No way, that sucks. [gets away from Chloé.]**

A few of the students snickered at Ladybug’s obvious distress, as well as Chloé obliviousness to the situation. To think that she wanted to take a selfie with _Marinette_ was just so ironic!

“If only she knew who you were back then.” Alya grinned.

**Chloé: Okay, me, I’m pretty, normal. You, though, you’re making one of those faces… [goes after Ladybug again] Come on, we’re taking another one!**

**Ladybug: [moves away again] Sorry, I’m a bit allergic to selfies.**

**Chat: Looks like you got yourself an admirer.**

**Ladybug: Yeah. Awesome!**

**Chat: Well, what, what’s the problem? Why are you taking it like that?**

“Now it makes so much sense.” Adrien shook his head. “Who else would act like that if not Marinette?”

Alya grinned. “I bet I would have figured it out if I was there!”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Marinette shook her head, smiling.

**Chat: You have to admit it’s flattering, no? This girl is totally a fan of you!**

**Ladybug: [notices Nathaniel’s drawing on the couch, which Chloé ruined by drawing a mustache on Marinette’s face] No but is this for real? I’ve had enough! Me, I’m out.**

**Chat: Hm? Wait, are you kidding? And if the Dessinateur comes back to attack her?**

**Ladybug: Well, why don’t _you_ just stay! See ya.**

**Chat: What do you mean, “see ya”?!**

**Ladybug: Since you want to protect her so much, I sure wouldn’t want to stop you! So, _see ya_! [launches herself out with her yo-yo.]**

“Well, someone just… snapped.” Mylène raised her eyebrow at Marinette. Usually she was calmer than that.

“Well, I had been assigned to her group that same day, and the results were not very pleasing. I was definitely not in the mood.” Marinette sighed. That day had been a total disaster.

“You know,” Alya spoke, “if the situation had been any different, I’d say you sounded jealous right now.”

“True,” Adrien agreed, and Marinette just shook her head. Definitely not what had happened back then.

**Chloé: Ladybug! We’ll stay in touch, okay?!**

**[Marinette arrives at her home, falling into her room and throwing her purse away.]**

**Tikki: Ouch! Hey…!**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki! It’s Chloé, I swear… She gets on my nerves, I can’t stand her!**

**Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. It’s no use to get upset like that, she’s not worth it!**

“Well, thanks a lot!” Chloé protested from her seat. Marinette rolled her eyes.

_Yep. She’s definitely better._

**Marinette: It’s hard to keep your cool… Like when she told Sabrina… Oh no! Sabrina! The report! [runs to her phone, finding a bunch of unanswered calls.]**

**Tikki: Oh-oh, looks like I have a new best friend.**

“Nope,” Alya spoke, wrapping her arms around Marinette. “Mine, no one else’s.”

“Hey!” Adrien protested. “She’s mine too!”

“Not yet, sir, she’s not.” The blogger grinned. “ _You_ gotta kiss her first.”

Both heroes became red at her argument. Instead of addressing it, Marinette groaned and took two cushions from the floor, slamming her friends’ faces with them at once.

**[Le Dessinateur appears outside Marinette’s window, much to her surprise, erasing the glass as well as the curtains and stepping in.]**

**Marinette: It’s you, the one from the library! What are you doing here?!**

**Dessinateur: I just wanted to see you.**

**Marinette: O-kay… But… why did you attack Chloé?**

**Dessinateur: Because she’s mean and selfish.**

**Marinette: Ah… I can’t say you’re wrong on this one. And so. You’re going to attack me too?**

**Dessinateur: You?! You’re Marinette! You’re so soft, so pretty, so perfect. I could never hurt you!**

“Jealousy aside,” Adrien spoke, “we both have an agreement here.”

“Right?” Nathaniel replied. “You’re so lucky.”

The blond grinned. “I know.”

**Marinette: Wow, that’s er… really… flattering. Thank you.**

**Dessinateur: I just came here to ask you… If, um… Well um, it’s my birthday today and er, would you like to go to my party?**

“Another one being akumatized on their birthday?!” Alix looked at Nathaniel. “Welcome to the club. Not that that’s a good thing, but hey, we’re not alone!”

Nathaniel smiled shyly. “Yeah, true. Thanks, I think.”

**Marinette: Oh um, actually– It doesn’t really come at a good time. You see, I have to work on a report and er… I have to call my friend so we can work and um…**

**Dessinateur: Oh, _please_ Marinette, it’ll be just you and me! [quickly draws an invitation, handing it to her.]**

**Marinette: Well wow! But– it’s me!**

**Dessinateur: Do you like it?**

**Marinette: [notices the signature on the corner] Ah… I love it! So much that I’ll come to your awesome birthday party! But only on one condition.**

**Dessinateur: Anything you want, Marinette!**

**Marinette: You have to leave Chloé alone! Because I can’t stand violence!**

Most of the class snorted at the line.

“Says _Ladybug_ ,” Alya snickered, making her best friend huff.

“I had to come up with something to make him agree, didn’t I?”

Besides, she really didn’t like violence. She only used it when it was necessary, like when saving Paris.

**Dessinateur: Okay! I promise! Meet me at the Pont de l’Archevêché near Notre-Dame at sunset! [flies out the window.]**

**Marinette: [sighs, falling onto her chaise.]**

“Wait, wait, stop,” Alya requested, taking the remote and pausing the episode. “Let me get this straight. You–“ she pointed to Nathaniel– “got akumatized, and all you do with it is ask your crush on a _date_?!”

“Hm…” He rubbed the back of his head unsurely. “Y-Yeah?”

The class watched him silently, making him quite nervous.

“And here I thought Nino throwing a party was weird,” Max spoke, earning a “hey!” from the DJ.

“But wait,” Kim spoke, “you got to _design_ your own akuma form? Dude, that’s so not fair!”

“Agreed!” Nino protested again. “I’m sure I would be able to come up with something much better than _bubble clown_ _toy_!”

“Let’s spread the word,” Adrien joked. “ _’Designing your own_ akumasona _will cancel the chances of you becoming something ridiculous, says Nathaniel_. _’_ ”

“Or,” Alix piped in, “it might double the chances, depending on how horrible your taste is.”

Marinette giggled. “You took notes, Alya?”

“You bet! This is so going on the Ladyblog.” She grinned, pressing play again.

**Tikki: But what’s gotten into you, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I think this poor Nathaniel fell head over heels for me and that his alter-ego, the Dessinateur, is gonna fall to Ladybug.**

**Tikki: Yes, but… How will Ladybug make your admirer go down, if you’re going to the date with him as Marinette?!**

**Marinette: Maybe we should invite a certain cat to the party…**

**[Back to Chloé’s room.]**

**Chloé: Urgh, Sabrina is so selfish. She dares to make me work!**

Everyone but Chloé rolled their eyes.

“Yes, because Sabrina is the selfish one…” Juleka complained under her breath. “Oh, the irony.”

**Chloé: My head hurts… [looks up, grinning] Hey… Chat Noir… [clings on his arm] Would you happen to know your way around physics?**

**Chat: Oh, physics is my favorite subject.**

**Chloé: Ah, perfect! [pulls him to her chair] Sit, kitty! [gives him her homework before grabbing a magazine and sitting somewhere else] Ah, come on, write something paw-inspiring for my report! [gasps] You see? I made a cat pun! I’m so funny!**

“No.” Adrien groaned. “That pun was _clawful_ , Chloé.”

Chloé gasped. “But I thought it was so good!” She paused for a moment. “Wait, did you...?”

He grinned, earning two more fluffy blows to his face: one from his childhood friend, and another from his Lady.

“ _You_ are awful, chaton.”

He pouted.

**Chat: Yeah… Hilarious. [hears his baton ring, going outside and picking up] Okay, you can’t disappear like that and just call me like nothing happened, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: _Sorry, that wasn’t nice. But you can leave Chloé. Instead, I need you to protect this girl. Her name is Marinette. Cute, isn’t she?_**

The class laughed, much to Marinette’s embarrassment.

“GIRL,” Alya spoke, wiping away an imaginary tear, “did you just compliment yourself to Chat Noir? What was _that?_ ”

“Fishing for compliments, Marinette?” Tikki giggled, while Plagg snickered beside her.

“I– I was trying to be casual!”

“ _Right._ ” Nino grinned. “We will pretend to believe that.”

Marinette grumbled, rewinding a few seconds to hear the dialogue they missed.

**Ladybug: _The Dessinateur is in love with her. And he promised to leave Chloé alone if Marinette came to his birthday_.**

**[Meanwhile, Chloé noticed Chat’s absence, going outside and silently pointing to her homework. Chat turned her around, pushing her back inside.]**

Alya snickered again. “Chat can’t deal with your shit now, Chloé.”

Marinette failed to hold back a snort.

**Ladybug: _You’ll take advantage of this diversion to neutralize him._**

**Chat: Yeah but, what about you?**

**Ladybug: _Er. I’m… on an important secret mission. I’ll join you later! You’ll manage to handle things without me?_**

**Chat: Please, who do you take me for? [hangs up, going inside] You’re not at risk anymore! Er, I’ll let you be! Later!**

**Chloé: _“Later”?!_ And who’s gonna do my report?! Argh!**

**[Back to Marinette’s house, she is about to leave when she notices Sabrina in front of the door.]**

**Marinette: [gasps] Sabrina! You scared me.**

**Sabrina: Oh, er, sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose, I was waiting for you… Did you receive my messages alright?**

**Marinette: Yes… Yes, I got them! And, speaking of that, I was about to call you!**

**Sabrina: Really?! I knew you’d call me! Er, one of these days. So I did your geography homework.**

“Dude,” Nino spoke, “this scene is so awkward.”

“Being _there_ was awkward…” Marinette sighed. “I was not very used to Sabrina following me instead of Chloé. Ah– no offense, Sabrina.”

“It’s alright.” The girl shook her head.

**Marinette: You didn’t have to do it…!**

**Sabrina: Well, er, since you’re my best friend, it was my pleasure to help you…**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I can’t accept it.**

**Sabrina: Oh yeah…? [sighs]**

**Marinette: Oh– okay! Just for this time…**

**Sabrina: Awesome! So, do we get on working tonight, on that physics report?**

**Marinette: I’m sorry, Sabrina, I have super important stuff to do…**

**Sabrina: Super important stuff? Really?! What a coincidence! You know who else has the habit of using this excuse?**

**Marinette: Erm… No, who?**

**Sabrina: Chloé! Actually, you’re exactly the same, you two! I bet you expect me to do all the work too, don’t you?!**

**Marinette: No, I swear, really! It’s just th–**

**Sabrina: [takes the homework back] To think I worked all evening on your geography homework…**

Sabrina winced. That was not very nice of her, Marinette _did have_ something important to do, and instead of asking, Sabrina just jumped to conclusions and judged her.

“Hm, Marinette?” She called. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” the hero repeated Sabrina’s words from before. “You didn’t know.”

**Chat: [jumps in as soon as Sabrina leaves] Wow, I thought I’d have to save you from this girl’s clawtches! Get it? The _claw_ tches! But I haven’t even introduced myself! I am… Chat Noir! [kisses her hand.]**

“You said _what_ about flirting?” Plagg grinned at his holder, who had paled.

“I– OhmyGod….”

“Well,” Nino snickered, “no wonder Ladybug never took you seriously!”

“I never flirted with any other civilian before! I swear, cat’s honor!”

“ _Cats_ have _honor_?” Alya snickered, making him pout.

“To be fair,” Marinette spoke, smirking smugly, “that was the only time Chat Noir actually _flirted_ with me. Every other time, he acted pretty normal. I never understood what exactly he had in mind during this fight in particular.”

She looked at him, waiting for an answer, and soon everyone did the same, curious.

Adrien gulped. He had no way out of this, had he?

They would likely let it go if he said he didn’t want to talk about it, but that would not stop all the teasing about his actions.

_Nothing would, actually._

Still, at least his Lady deserved an explanation.

He took a deep breath, looking at anywhere but his friends. They’d think his reasons were ridiculous – they were to him, now that he knew who Marinette was and why she acted so reserved around him.

“Do you remember how we first met out of the suit, Marinette?”

She nodded. “Kinda hard to forget. I pretty much hated you.”

“Exactly.” He sighed. “After that day in the rain, I was expecting us to become better friends, you know? But I came into school to find you looking very… _uncomfortable_ around me. Again, I did not know you had a crush on me, so the only conclusion I could get was that despite accepting my apology, you didn’t exact like my presence yet.

“So when Ladybug told me to watch you, I kind of took that as a second chance. I mean, if Marinette didn’t like me as Adrien, maybe she could be friends with Chat if I showed her how cool I was, right? So I tried to impress you that day.

“Which, of course, did not work because you already _knew me_ as Ladybug, but once again, _I didn’t know that!_ ” Adrien groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I feel ridiculous.”

Silence fell over the room again, and anxiety started to kick in. _Anyone, please say something._

His savior came as Marinette’s voice.

“Adrien?”

“Y-Yeah?” He squeaked.

“You’re a _huge_ _dork_. You know that, right?”

He turned his head to pout at her – because yes, she had established that quite a _lot_ since the day had begun – but stopped when he met her eyes, looking at him with so much affection that his heart skipped one – or a few – beats.

She moved closer, giving him a gentle hug. Adrien couldn’t help but melt in her arms, leaning into her soft touch.

“I’m sorry I made you feel I didn’t like you. I just… really had no idea how to deal with my feelings for you.”

He hugged her back. “It’s okay.” It was not he had a better idea of how to deal with his crush on her either.

Way too soon, Marinette pulled away, booping his nose lightly. He felt a light blush cover his cheeks, which intensified at the sound of Marinette’s cute giggle.

Behind her, Alya had the remote in her hands, ready to press play as soon as Marinette gave her a signal.

But, of course, not before adding a “Darling, you got it _really_ bad,” and winking at him.

**Marinette: Yeah… I know! You’re the one always saving Paris! Me, it’s Marinette! And what are you doing around here?**

**Chat: [flexing] I’m your knight for tonight’s ball, Princess. If anything goes wrong, I’ll watch over you!**

The class burst into laughter at the sight of Marinette mocking Chat behind his back. Adrien, however, gasped in outrage.

“M-Marinette!” He turned to her, looking somewhere between hurt and terrified. Marinette tried all she could to stop her laughter, but failed.

“S-Sorry, chaton,” she managed to say. “You were just being _so ridiculous_!”

Besides, that day hadn’t been one of her best, either. She might have let her mood slip through that a bit.

Adrien crossed his arms, moving away from her.

“Okay, fine. I will remember _that_ next time you need my help.”

**Marinette: Oh, I’m totally reassured!**

**Chat: But I’ll need a little helping paw. You up for helping a superhero?**

**Marinette: But, where is Ladybug? Aren’t you a duo?**

She was mocking him _again_!

Adrien huffed bitterly. Good to know that that was how she thought of him when he was not looking. Next time she asks for his help, he’ll simply ignore her the whole damn time.

**Chat: She has other things to do tonight so, _you’ll_ be my Ladybug.**

**Marinette: Yeah, Chat Noir, we’re gonna Paris! So awesome! What do I have to do?!**

The class laughed again at Marinette’s acting. And she said _Chat Noir_ overexaggerated.

“Somebody give her an Oscar!” Nino managed between laughs.

**Chat: You just need to keep him away from his pen, Princess. The rest, I’ll take care of it. [leaves.]**

“ _’Princesse’?_ How many nicknames for her do you have?” Alya asked, grinning.

“Too many to count,” Marinette replied in his place, rolling her eyes.

**[Marinette giggles. The sequence changes, showing the Seine already at night, while Dessinateur draws a boat for him and Marinette.]**

**Papillon: That’s quite a charming scene you’re drawing there. But don’t lose sight of your objective, friend.**

**Dessinateur: But I just want Marinette to love me…**

**Papillon: And me, I want the Miraculous! So get them! Or else…**

**[Suddenly, the akuma’s hand starts trembling, and he starts panicking.]**

**Dessinateur: Okay, understood, promise!**

Adrien forgot his earlier bitterness as he watched the scene. Marinette, too, seemed quite taken aback by the occurrence.

The two heroes exchanged a quick glance, worried. _Papillon could inflict pain?_

**Marinette: Happy birthday!**

**Dessinateur: Marinette! I’m glad you came.**

**Marinette: Wow, say, it’s magnificent!**

**Dessinateur: You like it? But wait, cause it’s only the beginning! [starts drawing something, stopping when the clouds cover the moon] Argh, are you kidding me, not _now!_**

**Marinette: Uh?**

**Dessinateur: Ah, sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. It’s just that I have trouble drawing in the dark… [gets closer to a lamp, drawing a circle of light above the boat] There!**

**[They ride the boat for a while, and Marinette spots Chat Noir on the rooftops when Dessinateur is distracted.]**

**Marinette: [smiles] You have so much talent. I don’t understand why you want to use your power to harm people…**

**Dessinateur: No, not people, just Chloé. But I won’t do it again, it’s over! After all, you kept your promise so I’ll keep mine!**

Adrien couldn’t help a small growl at the sight of Marinette’s soft smile. Was his Lady really being wooed by an _akuma,_ of all possibilities?

The sound did not go unnoticed to Marinette, who gently took his hand.

“Calm, mon minou,” she spoke softly, almost soothingly. “I just thought it was sweet, nothing else.”

He huffed, not really feeling any more reassured by her words.

**[Chat jumps over to the boat, thankfully unnoticed by the akuma.]**

**Marinette: You know, I draw a little too. Well, of course, not as well as you!**

**Dessinateur: Don’t say that, I’m sure you’re very good!**

“I stand by that,” Nathaniel said, remembering the designs he had on the last episode.

“I agree,” Rose called, smiling, being followed by almost everyone in the room.

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her friends. “Thanks…”

**Marinette: Well, as a birthday gift, maybe I could draw you something? [makes a discreet sign for Chat to wait before stopping Dessinateur’s pen as if in offering,]**

**Dessinateur: That’d be so awesome! [hears a noise as Chat takes a step back] Wait a little, Marinette. Give me my pen back, I have to draw something. _Now._**

**Marinette: No! I’m keeping it! [takes it from him, moving away] Chat Noir! Your turn!**

**[Chat finally shows himself, using his staff to keep the akuma back.]**

**Dessinateur: Marinette! You’re in cahoots with him?! I’m so stupid! I thought you liked me… But you’re exactly like Chloé! Laughing at me and mocking me! You betrayed me!**

**Marinette: Oh, no, enough! Why does everyone compare me to Chloé today?!**

Nathaniel couldn’t help a small flinch at that. Really, Marinette was way better than Chloé in many aspects.

“Marinette…” he called, but she motioned for him to stop.

“What I said to Sabrina is valid to you too: it’s okay.”

He gave out a small smile in relief, before turning back to the screen.

Adrien crossed his arms, trying his best to ignore the interaction. He had tried to suppress his jealousy before because really, he’d like to consider Nathaniel a distant friend. But since the “I thought it was sweet” bit, it was becoming a bit hard.

**[Dessinateur kicks Chat’s staff, hitting it against Marinette’s hand and retrieving his pen. Chat Noir charges, trying to hit him, but gets trapped into a box with Marinette instead.]**

**Dessinateur: And of course, my promise is null now. Chloé will get to have a little lesson she’s not gonna forget! [erases part of the boat, allowing the water to start sinking it.]**

“Holy shit!” Alya’s eyebrows shot up. “You could have drowned them!”

Nathaniel stared at the screen in disbelief, gulping. Seeing himself as an akuma was… messed up…

**Chat: [trying to make the box move] He boxed us in, literally!**

**Marinette: Chat Noir, put your staff like this and extend it! [moves his staff to point towards the ceiling of the box.]**

**Chat: [pulls her closer] Brilliant idea!**

**Marinette: [moves him away] I know, I’m awesome.**

“Well, _someone_ is getting handsy.”

The comment came directly from Adrien’s left, making him groan. “Juleka, not you too!” He whined, and she chuckled.

**[Chat does as he is told, returning Marinette safe and sound to land.]**

**Chat: I have to go, a superhero never rests. Ladies in distress, girls to rescue, lots of saving awaits me! You can thank me later! [leaves]**

**Marinette: Me? Thank him? I must be dreaming. He’s the one who should thank me! We’d still be there if I hadn’t told him how to do his “work”!**

“Oh, come on!” Adrien turned to Marinette. “What was with you and mocking me that day?!”

“Don’t tell me it is not true,” she rebutted, crossing her arms.

“Well– Okay, yeah! But sorry if Ladybug is the one with the plans! Usually I just follow you around!” He kept his distance. “If I’m _that bad_ , just tell it to my face already.”

Marinette stopped and watched him for a moment. He looked guarded, much more like the Adrien that acted his way around strangers than the one she knew. And yet, his face did not show politeness; it was almost blank, and he had not been her partner for so long, she would surely have missed the hint of hurt in his eyes – she almost did.

 _Way to go, Marinette_ , she sighed. She had just managed to make two people upset in less than twenty minutes _. New record, asshole._

“Adrien, come here.” She gently pulled on his sleeve, inviting him closer. He barely moved, despite involuntarily leaning forward. “I was having a bad day, and I think I decided to let all of my bad mood on you. I’m sorry.” He looked down, and she tugged at his clothes again. “You may be an over-the-top kitty, but I would never change a thing about you. I promise, you’re amazing just the way you are.”

Adrien seemed to study her face for a moment before slowly giving him. He leaned forward, nearly lying down as he rested his head on her chest, his arms circling her small form as her arms did the same to him.

“So the flirting can stay?” He asked softly.

“Of course it can stay,” she replied in kind, before her tone became a little more playful. “The puns, on the other hand…”

“They stay too,” he interrupted her, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

Beside her, Alya looked between pleased and annoyed at the scene, motioning to the remote in her hand as if asking for permission to continue again. When she received a nod from her best friend, she pressed play, but not without mumbling a few complaints of “these two will never let us finish this one” and “what’s with this damn episode and upsetting rich blonds?”

Marinette couldn’t help a small giggle at that last one.

**Tikki: Speaking of that…**

**Marinette: This big tomcat is gonna need us to save Chloé.**

**[Back to Chloé’s room, she appears crying in front of a mirror.]**

The class once again watched in confusion. Had they missed something?

**Chloé: [dramatically] Oh I’m so sorry, Madame, but after what happened to the library, I couldn’t work on my report, everything was… so traumatizing, look at the state of my… _hair!_ [stops] Oh, _please_ , it’s not believable even for a second! An army of giant hairdryers wouldn’t be able to dull my beauty.**

Everybody groaned, rolling their eyes. _Of course_. How could they have expected any different?

“Hey, it is true!” Chloé protested, being ignored.

**[A sound is suddenly heard at the door.]**

**Chloé: Uh? Chat Noir? Is that you…?**

**[The door is erased to reveal Dessinateur. Chloé runs, hiding under her bed.]**

**Dessinateur: Chloé… Where are you? You’re hiding? How cute…! You wanna play hide and seek? [looks around] In the closet?! [erases the closet’s door, as well as everything inside it.]**

**Chloé: [gasps.]**

**Dessinateur: [erases the bed next, finding her] I won, Chloé. I found you!**

**Chloé: My dresses from Chennal! My stiletto Doublin! You’re… You’re a monster!**

**Dessinateur: Funny, you love to trample on people around you. But it looks like you don’t really like to be walked over. Isn’t that right, Chloé? _Isn’t that right?_**

**[He draws a giant shoe that stomps after Chloé, trying to step on her. However, Ladybug manages to break it before it does.]**

**Ladybug: Oops, a broken heel is a danger for ankles.**

**Chat: Ah, you finally decided to come.**

**Ladybug: You _know_ I was busy, Chat Noir. I had a top-secret mission!**

**Chat: Oh yeah, and what exactly was it about?**

**Ladybug: Ah but if I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore!**

“Holy shit.” Alix groaned. “I nearly forgot about the damn flirting. _GET A ROOM!_ ”

The heroes blushed at the commentary, both of them separating for a brief moment to throw cushions at her.

**Dessinateur: It looks like it’s time for the fight between the good guys and the bad guy. But I swear, if you knew her, you wouldn’t go through so much trouble to save her! The real bad guy, it’s her!**

**Chloé: What?! That is so not true! And plus, everybody adores me anyway!**

**[Dessinateur ignores her, drawing three box gloves. One of them manages to hit Chat, while Ladybug dodges the one directed at her and destroys the one going towards Chloé. The akuma draws a spinning saw, which Ladybug deflects. It goes towards Chloé instead, but Chat manages to stop it in time. He tries to hit the Dessinateur with his staff, hitting the light instead.]**

**Ladybug: The light! Of course! Chat Noir, he can’t draw in the dark!**

**Chat Noir: Got it. _Cataclysm!_**

**[He tries to hit the switcher, but Dessinateur erases it.]**

**Dessinateur: Here’s for you, Kitty! A little ball and a chain to play with! [draws a weigh chained to Chat’s leg] Too bad, those who stand in my way are erased!**

**[He erases the floor, and Chat has to hold himself on the edge so he won’t fall. His ring beeps.]**

**Chat: No, no, nonono!**

**Papillon: Chat Noir’s Miraculous! Take it! Take it _now!_**

“Well, someone’s frustrated.” Marinette grinned.

“Seems like Dessinateur was a bit too much for him,” Alya agreed, chuckling. “Good work, Nathaniel!”

The poor boy blushed at the compliment. “But I did nothing…”

**Dessinateur: Before you go away, I think you have something for me!**

**Chat: Ladybug, cats don’t have nine lives, it’s a legend!**

“YOU ADMIT IT!” Marinette nearly squealed in delight. “I nearly forgot about that!”

Adrien groaned in her arms. “I-I was desperate!”

“You said it anyway!”

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ … A bouncy ball?**

**Dessinateur: You really intend to stop me with _that_ , Ladybug? [snickers.]**

**Ladybug: [looks around for clues] You’ll see!**

**[She throws the ball, breaking the lights in the room and making it impossible for Dessinateur to draw. She then takes his pen, breaking it in half.]**

**Chat: [hears his ring beep again] Hurry! [feels the weigh disappear from his feet, pulling himself up.]**

**Ladybug: [opens her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [she retrieves the ball, throwing it upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[Nathaniel goes back to normal, while the superheroes fist bump. Meanwhile, Papillon appears back in his lair, looking distressed.]**

**Papillon: No! The Miraculous have never been so close!**

“Actually…” Max spoke. “That couldn’t have been farther from the truth…”

The heroes agreed. That was far from a good attempt.

**Papillon: One day, I’ll hold them both, right here, in the palm of my hand! And I’ll have absolute power!**

**[The next day, at school, Alya is interviewing Chloé.]**

**Alya: And what happened when Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived?**

**Chloé: Not to speak badly of them but, really, they only made things worse! They showed up in a rush and practically broke everything in my room with their plastic ball!**

**Alya: A plastic ball?**

**Marinette: [giggles]**

**Sabrina: I hope you had fun yesterday, taking care of these so called super important things.**

**Marinette: I’m really sorry, Sabrina… But, if you want, we can meet in the library and work together!**

**Sabrina: Too late! Chloé and I, were doing the report together!**

**Marinette: You mean _you’re_ gonna do the report?**

**Sabrina: Of course! After everything she went through!**

**Marinette: [sighs] By the way, very nice, your beret.**

**Sabrina: I know right? Chloé lent it to me! She really is my best friend! [waves at the blonde] Chloé! I finished your geography homework!**

**[Marinette shrugs, closing her locker and revealing Adrien just before her.]**

**Adrien: Hey.**

The class laughed as they saw Marinette once again jump at the proximity of her crush. Did he really surprise her _that much?_

“Dude,” Nino called, “ _where did you come from?!?_ ”

“Hm, you know,” Adrien tried, “I just… walked there?”

Above him, Marinette snickered. “Pretty sure you were hiding inside another locker.”

He pouted as Nino laughed harder. “I have more class than that!”

**Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday! You weren’t too scared?**

**Marinette: Me? Scared? You’re teasdding me– Er, I youen, I mean, you’re kidding me! [facepalms] Oh, it’s getting worse and worse…**

**Adrien: [looks at her a bit confusedly] O-kay… And, how did you find him, Chat Noir? He must be awesome.**

The class laughed again.

“First Marinette, now you?” Kim asked, chuckling. “You guys in need of some compliments or something?”

Adrien groaned. “I told you, I wanted to know if Marinette liked me better as Chat!”

He heard Marinette giggle again, and grumbled.

**Marinette: Who? Him? Oh! Yeah, but not as awesome as you because, who could be? You’re the most awesome of awesome guys!**

**Adrien: So… That’s a yes. [smiles, petting her shoulder before leaving.]**

**Marinette: [sighs wishfully.]**

**Tikki: You realize you just told Adrien a hundred times he was awesome?**

**Marinette: He touched my shoulder… I’ll never wash my jacked ever again…**

**Tikki: Marinette… When will you learn to control your emotions?**

“Wait,” Alya spoke, taking a look at the last image before the episode ended. “There are three hearts below that Ladybug drawing.” She turned to Nathaniel, raising an eyebrow and not being able to hold back a small smirk. “Nath, did you get over Marinette to fall for… Marinette?”

The redhead opened his mouth to respond but found no words. Instead, he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush somehow.

“I didn’t know, okay?” His voice came out in a squeak, and Rose cooed.

“That’s so cute! He fell for her twice!”

“I don’t think you’re helping, Rose,” Juleka said, despite the obvious amusement in her voice.

“Stop,” Nathaniel asked softly, mortified. “She’s right _there_! And I’d rather not make a superhero jealous either!”

“Relax,” Marinette spoke. “You have a crush, I’m not going to get mad at you for having feelings for me or something… even if I don’t feel the same. Sorry, Nath.”

He shook his head to indicate that it was alright. He couldn’t make anyone simply love him after all. She smiled.

“Besides, if this kitty here does get jealous, I will deal with him myself.”

“Hey,” Adrien protested, “I did not get jealous!” He looked up, not moving away from her embrace just yet. When he found her unimpressed look, he backtracked. “Yeah, okay, I did a little. _Maybe._ “ She rolled her eyes. “But Marinette _is_ amazing, so that’s not really shocking.”

“Right, anyway. Everyone ready for another episode?”

“ _YES, PLEASE!_ ” Alix sighed. “Holy shit, I thought this one would never end! Not because it was bad but seriously, what’s with you blonds and drama?!” She sighed, before adding. “No offense, Rose, you are the exception.”

“None taken!”

Alya nodded in agreement. “Damn, I was about to throw to lock these two somewhere until the episode was over!”

Chloé huffed. “Okay, we get it. Sorry if people have _feelings_.”

Marinette only rolled her eyes in amusement, taking the remote from Alya before she could say anything else. Yeah, the really had “drama” enough for one episode, no need to start an argument in between them either.

Without wasting any time, she looked for the eighth episode – _Rogercop_ –, and pressed start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with that pillow fight scene so much, I feel tempted to draw something about it...  
> The pillows were a suggestion from a few chapters ago, by the way! I wanted to use the idea before, but only now I managed to find a way to put that in the story! Thanks, _Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan_ :3  
>  Oh, and thanks to _anipwrites_ and _StrykingShadows_ for pointing out a mistake I made on _M. Pigeon_!
> 
> Also, I've been wondering, have you guys been able to imagine the way everyone is sitting? I mean, I did say they had beanbags arranged in a crescent moon, but I never said who said were – not at once, at least. I've been describing it bit by bit from the beginning. Can you guys see it yet?
> 
> Also, I know some of you probably expected a bit more from Adrien about his jealousy and all, and I _know_ Adrien is a jealous kind of guy, do I even need to mention Theo here?  
>  But I just, I kind of think the whole "Adrien is jealous of Nathaniel" thing is already an old trend, you know? Everytime I read "and then Adrien watched as Nathaniel talked to Marinette", I just roll my eyes and say "oh, here we go again..."  
> So I did not focus on that, and kept writing whatever else came to mind instead (which, in the end, became a lot more that I had ever thought would come out of this chapter, whole shit.)


	9. Rogercop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!  
> At the very last day of the week, but yes, it is posted!!  
> I'm sorry it took so long. And I don't even have an excuse, I had more time than I thought I would, but I decided to relax and forget the fic for a while.  
> But I found that I just couldn't _not_ post this week because _damn_ , you guys are so sweet!  
> The comments keep coming and coming, and I love every single one of them! Always so supportive, always telling me that I'm doing great and telling me about what you liked the most, giving me extra kudos and opinions...  
> You have no idea how that brightens my day, I keep smiling like a fool whenever you guys send me anything new. Thank you so very much!
> 
> Alright, here is Rogercop. Nothing much, like the last chapter was (man, that one was wild), but I like the way it turned out. Just a simple reaction chapter like many others. I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> Oh, by the way, before you get started, I'd like to ask suggestion from you guys!  
> Like, the cushion thing was a suggestion. And it was nothing much, really, just "why don't you add pillows there? I bet they wouldn't stop hitting each other". I sure took some time, but I added them in and boy did I like it.  
> I want to know if any of you have other ideas such as this! If you do, please tell me! I will revaluate them and, if I like them or manage to come up with something interesting for them, they will be part of the story sooner or later!  
> Of course, I won't use _every_ idea you guys send me, and I do have a few of my own but still...  
>  Tell me! Any other objects to add? Any new rooms? Any idea of a distraction for them in between episodes? Keep'em coming! And I don't mean just in this chapter! An idea popped into your mind? Just come and tell me, I promise I will consider each one of them very carefully!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**[Inside Marinette’s house, she’s waiting for her father.]**

**Marinette: Ready, dad?**

**Tom: More or less, yes, I think.**

**Sabine: Have a nice Parents’ Day, sweeties!**

**[They both leave for school, where Tom is talks about his job as a baker.]**

**Tom: My day starts at 4am, every morning. Seeing as my bakery opens at 7am.**

“That’s… really early,” Adrien noted. Suddenly, his early photoshoots didn’t seem _that_ bad.

“I’d never be able to work like that,” Kim spoke, gaining a few hums in agreement, one of them being from Marinette herself.

Alya snickered beside her. “Incredible how the baker’s daughter herself barely makes it to school every day.”

Marinette huffed. “Sorry if being a superhero is tiring!”

She didn’t need to mention how she used to be late for school even before becoming Ladybug.

Nope.

**Tom: You’d think _a baker’s life is rather monotonous, always making the same pastries, the same cakes._ But no two days are the same!**

They watched as Nino filmed, winking at Marinette, who only replied with a smile.

“You already had a crush on her then, didn’t you?” Adrien spoke, and Nino nodded slowly.

“Wait, Nino had a crush on Marinette?” Mylène asked, surprised. “What?!”

“Not only that,” Alya said, quite amused, “but Adrien tried to play matchmaker for them too.”

The blond blushed when his classmates’ gazes fell upon him.

“I have my regrets,” he murmured, and Marinette giggled.

**[Outside, Adrien is trying to call his father, to no avail.]**

**Adrien: Hello, father, it’s me. Today, at school, it’s Parents’ Day… You were going to pass by, do you remember? Could you call me back? [hangs up.]**

**Plagg: You okay, Adrien?**

**Adrien: Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m used to it… [goes back inside.]**

Adrien, who was gratefully still in Marinette’s arms, turned his head and hid his face against her. Being used to it didn’t mean it didn’t _hurt_. And watching it from a different angle didn’t make it any less painful either.

If the action made his Lady uncomfortable in any way, she gave no signs of it. He did, however, feel her give him a quick squeeze in an attempt of comfort. He was grateful for it.

**Tom: My daughter, Marinette, will pass by to give you croissants fresh from this morning!**

**Mme. Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain! Now let’s move on to Alya’s mother, who’s a starred chef in the restaurant of the Grand Paris, the palace belonging to our mayor, M. Bourgeois.**

Marinette watched herself onscreen, obviously worried about Adrien but not brave enough to do anything about it.

She looked down at her kitten, unable to hold back a small smile. To be able to hold and comfort him like that…

_It felt so much better._

She squeezed him again, her eyes turning back to the screen.

**Sabrina: [looking at a bracelet Chloé brought to school] It’s magnificent! [she tries putting it on, but Chloé slaps her hand away.]**

**Chloé: Ah-ah! Touch with your _eyes_!**

**M. Bourgeois: Come on, put that away, Chloé. You might lose it, or worse, get it stolen from you.**

**[She does as he says. Meanwhile, Marinette places a croissant in front of Sabrina.]**

**Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your father would have to sell to buy such a bracelet. Oh, what am I saying? He’d have to sell his bakery!**

**Marinette: [huffs] Since you’re so rich, you don’t need free croissants!**

**Chloé: Jealous.**

“I’d rather live in the streets than have a bracelet like that if that meant being a brat,” Marinette murmured, frowning at her past self. “Why do I even bother?”

“You’re too nice, Marinette,” Alya spoke, patting her back.

“She’s amazing,” Adrien corrected, his face no longer hidden. The blogger chuckled.

“Never said that was a bad thing.”

Between them, Marinette could do not but smile timidly at their compliments. She was the one with wonderful friends, after all.

**Plagg: [notices Chloé putting the bracelet away] A camembert! [he flies into her purse, opening the box] It’s not camembert… But it’s particularly spawrkling and I like when it’s shiny!**

The episode then suddenly stopped. Everybody turned to look at Marinette.

“Plagg,” she spoke slowly after a moment of silence, “did you just make a pun?”

The kwami sat on her head, his grin enough to match Adrien’s.

“Purrhaps.”

“ _NON._ ” Marinette let go of Adrien and tried flicking the black fairy away, who dodged. “You just lost _every cute trait_ you had in you! And all the cheese privilege you’d have in my house!”

Plagg gasped at that last one, flying up to her face. “But all my cheesy treats! Please, Marinette!”

“Serves you right,” this time was Tikki who spoke. “Nobody asked you to go into people’s purses and steal their jewels.”

“ _WAIT!_ ” Chloé shrieked, her eyes focusing on the black kwami. “It was _you?!_ ”

“Yep,” Adrien replied, shaking his head amusedly, while many of his classmates gasped. “The class became a huge mess because my kwami just can’t stop being a _cat_. Plagg, I think you owe everyone an apology.” The class agreed.

“No, I don’t. It got stuck, that was and an accident.”

“Flying into her purse was no accident.” Tikki was by his side now, paws crossed. “After _five thousand years_ , one would think you’d have learned something.”

Plagg frowned, glaring at her for some time. She stared back, unwavering.

Finally, he huffed. “Alright, alright, _I’m sorry_. Happy?”

A collective hum echoed in the room.

“There, that wasn’t so bad.” Tikki smiled, petting his head. “Being the embodiment of bad luck is hard, isn’t it?”

He purred, nodding and butting his head against her. He heard Marinette coo at them, and looked down. When she noticed him staring, she grinned.

“You’re still grounded for the pun, though.”

Plagg let out a noise in protest, while Adrien laughed at his kwami’s distress.

Giggling, Marinette resumed the episode.

**Marlena: Sorry, I didn’t have time to prepare you a dish. But maybe M. Bourgeois will invite you all to lunch at the palace?**

**[Everyone applauds, not noticing Chloé’s bracelet jumping up and down her purse as it serves as Plagg’s toy. The jewel falls on him, tripping the bag over and making Marinette slip with a shriek.]**

Marinette gasped. “That was your fault too!”

Plagg, like the cat he was, flew into Adrien’s shirt and glared at her from his hiding place. Marinette huffed, amused at his behavior, while Adrien chuckled.

**Chloé: Hey, you local numbskull. Do you ever happen to watch where you put your feet?**

**[Marinette ignores her and gets up to retrieve the croissants from the floor.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Good, now I present to you Sabrina’s father, he’s a policeman. Here’s Officer Roger.**

**Roger: It’s been 15 years since I joined the police and I have a golden rule. A citizen is presumed innocent as long as we didn’t prove their guilt!**

**Chloé: MY BRACELET! It disappeared! I had it in my hands two seconds ago! [gasps, turning to Marinette] _You! You’re_ the one who stole it!**

**Marinette: What?! Nonsense, what are you talking about?!**

**Chloé: You tripped over my bag on purpose to steal my bracelet! [to Roger] _You_ , since you’re a policeman! Arrest her!**

**Tom: Hey, my daughter isn’t a thief!**

Alya snorted. “If only he knew…”

“H-hey! I’m not!” Marinette protested, only gaining an unimpressed look from her friend.

“Do I need to mention _the phones_?”

Marinette gulped. “B-But I gave them back,” she defended.

“I have to agree with Alya,” Tikki spoke. “You could be a very good thief.”

The heroine groaned. “Not you too, Tikki…”

She ignored her classmate’s odd looks as she tried to focus on the episode again.

**Roger: Wait here, Mlle. Bourgeois, we don’t accuse people without evidence. All of you stay by your seat, please! Maybe you just misplaced your bracelet.**

**Chloé: Are you insinuating I’m a liar?! _Daddy!_**

“Where did you even get that conclusion from?!” Alix groaned.

“Though he wouldn’t be wrong,” Marinette murmured under her breath.

**M. Bourgeois: Roger, I order you to search this young girl!**

**Mme. Bustier: Let’s keep our calm, please…**

**M. Bourgeois: Do I have to remind you that, as this city’s mayor, I am your superior?**

“Like father, like daughter.” Alya sighed, shaking her head. It was easy to see where Chloé got her personality from.

**Roger: But, sir, it’s against the law, I can’t possibly–**

**M. Bourgeois: Very well, consider you’re no longer a policeman, then!**

**Roger: Sir, you’re not serious! All that just for a bracelet?!**

**M. Bourgeois: This bracelet, Roger, belongs to my daughter! You’re incompetent and you’re fired! Leave!**

**Chloé: Awesome, and now, let’s call Ladybug. Her, at least, I’m sure she’ll do something!**

Marinette shook her head. “You were _accusing_ Ladybug, Chloé. I don’t think that would work.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know?!” The blonde tried to defend.

**[Sequence of Papillon in his lair.]**

**Papillon: Parent-child relations are sometimes so complicated… They’re sources of conflict and negative emotion. When there are no longer order or laws… it’s chaos that reigns. [darkens a butterfly, sending it away] Fly away, dear little akuma… And take control of this policeman!**

**[Back at school, Roger left the building and entered his car.]**

**Roger: He dared ask me to break the law! But that’s– that’s… _Criminal!_**

**[Unnoticed to him, the butterfly enters his car, possessing the whistle on his neck.]**

**Papillon: Rogercop. I am the Papillon. This city needs a real, implacable lawkeeper. Are you ready to make law prevail?**

**Roger: Yes, sir.**

The class watched as not only Roger, but his whole car became involved by the magic of the akuma.

“Wait,” Max asked, turning everybody’s attention to him, “can other things be akumatized along with the person?”

Marinette shrugged. “Seems like it. I mean, Jagged Stone’s pet became a dragon when he got akumatized.”

Everyone gasped.

“That’s _so cool!_ ” Juleka spoke in awe, making Adrien grin proudly.

“You know what was even cooler? Ladybug riding him like someone rides a skateboard.”

More gasps were heard.

“Holy shit, I need to see that!” Alix bounced excitedly in her seat.

“Can’t wait for that episode to come around!” Kim agreed.

**Papillon: Ladybug and Chat Noir must be destroyed! It’s my condition to help you avenge yourself. And then, you’ll get their Miraculous and you will hand them over to me. Are we clear?**

**Roger: Affirmative. Chat Noir and Ladybug won’t stand a chance against me. Justice will prevail in Paris’ streets.**

“Man, I think you have it backwards…” Nino chuckled.

“You _think_?!” Alya mocked, being followed by a very dramatic Adrien.

“We’re the good guys here! My Lady and I shall always prevail!”

Marinette only rolled her eyes and smiled. _Dorks._

**[Back in class, the situation with Chloé’s bracelet has yet to be resolved.]**

**Tom: You will _not_ approach my daughter or her bag!**

**M. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?**

**Mme. Bustier: Please, sirs. You’re in a middle school, there are children watching you! I’m sure this bracelet isn’t far.**

“You know,” Rose spoke, “I feel bad for poor Mme. Bustier.”

A few people nodded.

“That must have been a stressful day for her,” Ivan agreed.

**Marinette: I imagine it must have simply fallen out of her bag!**

**Alya: For sure, if I was her bracelet, I’d run away as far as I could from this pest too!**

**Marinette: [giggles] Hey, Nino filmed the entire scene with his phone! We’ll see what happened!**

**[They watch his video, stopping at the image of Sabrina looking at the bracelet in her hand.]**

**Marinette: Here, look! Sabrina had Chloé’s bracelet!**

**Sabrina: Yes, but… I gave it back to her right after!**

**Marinette: Chloé, why don’t you look into your friend’s bag?**

**Sabrina: Am I dreaming or are you calling me a thief?!**

**Marinette: No, it’s Chloé who accuses people without any evidence. _I_ only believe the pictures we just saw.**

Everyone turned to her, many of the teens bearing an unimpressed look on their faces.

“Really, Marinette?” Alya called her out. “Really?”

Marinette felt her face burn with embarrassment, and she promptly hid it behind her hands.

“That was not my best performance as class president, was it?”

No matter how her friends responded – with “uh-uh’s”, shaking their heads, or just being blatantly direct –, the answer was clear and simple: _definitely not._

“Sorry.” She sighed, moving her hands away from her face. “To everyone. That was not fair of me.”

She gained a few smiles in response.

“Well,” Juleka spoke, “I think most of us would have been the same. You were in the spotlight, after all, you wanted to get out of it.”

“Some of us would be even worse,” Adrien commented sadly, and Marinette didn’t need to guess to know he was talking about his own childhood friend.

She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and grabbed the remote. “Can we go on?”

After a few more nods, she rewound the episode.

**[Sabrina, in outrage, turns around and bumps against Nathaniel, making his things fall. He crouches down to retrieve them, but a drawing of Chloé’s bracelet slips from him, making the class gasp.]**

**Nathaniel: Yes, it’s true, I drew her bracelet, but I didn’t steal it!**

**[Outside of the building, Mlle. Mendeleiev throws a piece of paper towards the trash can on her way to school, not noticing – or caring – that it didn’t make its way into the can. Rogercop picks it up, before jumping down in front of her.]**

**Rogercop: You are under arrest.**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: What do you mean?! For what reason?!**

**Rogercop: For littering on a public street and for no respect of traffic lights.**

**Mlle. Mendeleiev: Well… Yes, I suppose that’s true… But come on, you don’t arrest people for things like this! And first of all, who are you? You don’t look like a policeman!**

“You’d think people would have learned to recognize akumas by now.” Adrien shook his head, and Marinette sighed.

“Honestly, people can be so dense.”

They failed to notice the stares sent their way.

“Really, now? How ironic.” Lila rolled her eyes.

**[Rogercop shoots the teacher, involving her wrists in glowing cuffs.]**

**Rogercop: I sentence you to clean the sidewalks.**

**[He blows his whistle, and Mlle. Mendeleiev immediately runs to the nearest trash can, throwing into it whatever piece of garbage was nearby.]**

**Rogercop: New mission: make the mayor, M. Bourgeois, pay.**

**[Back in the classroom, the mess goes on.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Give me this video! I will have it analyzed by professionals.**

**Nino: No way, it’s _my_ phone!**

“I don’t know if I should call the mayor ridiculous for going so far,” Alya spoke, ignoring a protest from Chloé, “or if I should call Nino brave for refusing like that.”

Beside her, the DJ seemed to blush. “Both? Not like you wouldn’t do the same, anyway.”

Alya hummed. Honestly, she would probably be worse.

**M. Bourgeois: Who do you think you’re dealing with?! I remind you I’m the _mayor!_ Where is this school’s principal?! I want to see the principal!**

**[Unnoticed to them, Adrien finds his kwami struggling with the bracelet stuck on his head. He quickly takes him and sneaks out.]**

**Plagg: I’m not gonna bother you with the details of this long and boring story–**

**Adrien: Oh, yes you are. And quickly. I’m not sure if you realize… But this is serious!**

**Plagg: Okay, if by “serious”, you’re referring to the serious with which I work on my musculature, know that you’re flattering me at the highest point.**

Marinette stared at Plagg, before turning to Adrien unamused.

“You know what? You and your kwami have much more in common than I thought you did.”

Adrien made a noise of protest, must like Plagg had done earlier, while his kwami snickered.

**Adrien: [hears the sound of Rogercop walking, looking over the railing to find the akuma walking into the school] Looks like we have an even more serious problem.**

**Fred: [notices the akuma as well] Hey, you don’t have the authorization to come in here!**

Mylène winced from her seat. “Papa, not you too…”

**Rogercop: I go wherever I want and whenever I want. I am the law.**

**Fred: Maybe, but here, _I’m_ the authority.**

**Rogercop: You are guilty of obstruction to justice. [shoots him] I sentence you to go on a walk. [blows his whistle, making Fred run around repeatedly.]**

**Adrien: What do you mean, I can’t transform?!**

**Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will be absorbed with me! And it might damage your Miraculous!**

“Wait.” Marinette held a hand up while pausing the episode with the other. Then, she turned to Tikki and Plagg, who were comfortably sitting on Adrien’s lap. “ _WHAT?_ ”

The black kwami shrugged. “It’s true.”

“But– I thought you could _phase_ through objects?!”

“Wait, that’s true,” Adrien piped in, as if hit with sudden realization, “you can! What’s up with that?!”

“We can,” Tikki agreed cautiously, “but we have our restrictions.”

“Restrictions,” Marinette repeated skeptically. The kwamis nodded.

“For phasing through stuff,” Adrien added in the same tone, also earning a nod from them. “Like, you can’t phase through certain materials?”

“It’s… a bit more complicated than that,” the red kwami said cautiously, and when she did not continue, it was obvious to the Miraculous holders that she was not going to explain anything.

However, they were not the only ones paying attention.

“You do realize you’re not making any sense, right?” Alya asked, trying to understand the situation just as much as her friends. As a response, Plagg flew up to her face.

“Kid, those two,” he pointed to the two heroes, “have magical jewels that allow them to use little magical creatures to become superheroes in spandex so they can defeat supervillains created by someone else with similar powers. That alone should be deemed impossible by human standards, yet here we are. Do you really want us to start ‘making sense’ _now_?”

The blogger opened her mouth to object, but immediately closed it. She repeated the motion a few more times, but then looked down in thought.

“Yeah, good point…” she murmured, and the heroes sighed. There goes their chance for an explanation.

_Had they ever had that chance before to begin with?_

“Good.” Plagg flew back to Tikki, sitting down beside her. “Now do press play again, will you? I want to see what’s gonna happen in the classroom.”

Glancing at Adrien, Marinette shook her head in defeat, doing as the fairy said.

**[In Papillon’s lair, the villain stands, laughing.]**

**Papillon: Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir will have to face their destiny.**

“Creep,” Alix voiced everyone’s thoughts.

**[Back in the classroom, the mess is _yet_ to be resolved.]**

**Marinette: You see, Chloé? I tripped over the bag but Sabrina held the bracelet. Nathaniel drew it and so, we’re all suspects.**

**Nathaniel: Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? I didn’t steal that bracelet!**

**Marinette: Yeah, well, me neither! But the problem is, Chloé allows herself to accuse people without any evidence!**

“Like you’re one to talk.” Chloé crossed her arms, causing Marinette to sigh.

“I _got that_ already…”

**Chloé: Yeah well, since you’re admitting you’re a suspect, you won’t mind me going through your bag!**

**Marinette: Okay, but in this case, we go through everyone’s bags!**

**Nathaniel: No one will go through my bag!**

**Tom: Marinette, let adults take care of this.**

**Marinette: Dad, she called me a thief! I have to defend myself at some point!**

**Tom: Yes, but just like Chloé, you’re accusing your friends at the same time!**

**Sabrina: I’m Chloé’s best friend and _never_ could I ever steal from her!**

**Max: And what about Adrien? We see him for at least four seconds in these pictures.**

**Kim: And since then, he disappeared!**

“Ironically,” Max said, pushing his glasses up, “the bracelet really _was_ with him. Even if he didn’t steal it.”

“We totally called it!” Kim cheered as if he had just won a game. Adrien chuckled.

**Marinette: No! Not Adrien! Er, I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If there’s a culprit, they’re in this room.**

**Nathaniel: What?! You’re accusing _us?_**

**Kim: I want a lawyer!**

**Tom: Marinette, enough now.**

The girl slumped into her seat, hiding her face in shame.

“Definitely not one of my best days…” she murmured. Soon, she felt Tikki nuzzle her cheek in comfort, as well as Adrien’s hand soothingly rubbing her back.

Despite appreciating their efforts, Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little guilty still. What kind of leader was she, turning on her friends like this?

She’d try to be more careful.

**[While the class argues, Rogercop barges into the room, suddenly becoming the focus of attention.]**

**Rogercop: Where is M. Mayor?**

**Sabrina: Papa?!**

**Marinette: It’s her father?!**

**Mme. Bustier: Er, hello, can I help you?**

**[Unnoticed to them, Marinette sneaks out of the room like Adrien did before.]**

**Rogercop: Where is the mayor?**

**Mme. Bustier: Sorry, I think he left.**

**Rogercop: Are you lying?**

**Mme. Bustier: Er, yes, er no, I mean, no!**

The students snickered.

“Poor, poor Mme. Bustier,” Mylène chuckled. “That was definitely stressful.”

**Rogercop: If no one talks, you will all be under arrest. [to Chloé] Where is your father?**

**Chloé: I have no idea.**

**[Suddenly, M. Bourgeois can be heard shouting at M. Damoclès. Rogercop leaves the room to go after him, while Marinette watches from afar.]**

**Marinette: I just wanted to defend myself, that’s all! My father is right… I ended up accusing all the students too… You know, Tikki, this bracelet, I don’t think it was stolen!**

**Tikki: I’m sure you’ll resolve everything.**

**Marinette: Yes. Well, right now, we have an emergency! Tikki, transform me!**

**[Meanwhile, in the locker room, Adrien and Plagg are still trying to remove the bracelet from the kwami’s head, failing miserably.]**

**Plagg: I-I was convinced it was a camembert’s box… Anyone can make a mistake…**

“Yes, but you were only thinking with your stomach, Plagg.” Tikki sighed.

**Adrien: You really only think with your stomach, you!**

Adrien laughed at the coincidence. Giggling, Tikki flew up to him, offering her paw up for a high five that he accepted without thinking twice.

Plagg grumbled.

**Adrien: Hey, wait!**

**[He adds a bit of pepper to a piece of camembert, before holding his kwami close to it. Plagg sneezes almost instantly, slipping out of the jewel in Adrien’s hold.]**

“Smart,” Marinette said with a smile, glancing at her partner. He puffed out his chest with pride, pleased to receive a compliment from his Lady.

“… For a cat,” she added, her smile turning into a grin when Adrien turned to her in mock outrage.

“Hey!”

**Adrien: Bless you! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Inside of the principal’s office, the mayor is still unaware of the akuma coming for him.]**

**M. Bourgeois: I’m warning you! If you don’t find my daughter’s bracelet before tonight… I’ll cut the funds given to this establishment! Am I clear enough?!**

**M. Damoclès: But, M. Mayor, how do you expect me to–**

**Rogercop: [breaks into the office.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Didn’t anyone tell you that you should knock before entering?**

**Rogercop: Justice is at home everywhere. M. Mayor, you’re under arrest for abuse of power.**

**M. Bourgeois: And _you’re_ the one saying this?**

**[The akuma aims at the mayor, before Ladybug’s yoyo wraps around his wrist.]**

**Rogercop: Ladybug, Paris has a new lawkeeper from now on. [aims at her instead] No one needs your services anymore.**

**Ladybug: [dodges a shot] If you think I’ll let a supervillain lay down his law, you’re wrong!**

“Woooo, go Marinette!” Alya playfully cheered, gaining an equally playful nudge on her side.

“Shush,” Marinette giggled.

**[Rogercop keeps attempting to shoot Ladybug, but she dodges each time. He turns to the side, momentarily distracting himself by making sure that Fred is still doing what he has been assigned to do, and the heroine uses the chance to hide. As soon as she leaves, Chloé appears.]**

**Chloé: M. Rogercop! I need you!**

**[Rogercop notices M. Bourgeois leaving the school and goes after him, completely ignoring Chloé.]**

**Chloé: Hey! Come back here!**

**[Rogercop walked out of the school, past Ladybug. She took the chance to wrap her yoyo around his wrist again, trying to make him stop and failing miserably.]**

“Okay, but if he could walk that easily away from you, he was _really_ strong,” Adrien noted. “Like, crazy strong.”

That got Kim’s attention.

“Why? How strong is Ladybug?” He raised an eyebrow, curious.

Adrien shrugged in response. “Once I’ve seen her smash a sword against the ground without much effort.”

Kim’s jaw dropped, and other students turned to look at the heroine, impressed.

Marinette smiled. “He says that as if Chat Noir isn’t just as strong. Anyone remember the scene where he flipped a bus full of people like it weighed nothing?”

A few of the teenagers nodded slowly, twice as impressed as before, while others simply widened their eyes as if they had forgotten that detail.

“Well,” Nino spoke after a while, “remind me to never get on your bad side, please.”

“Remind me to _run_ if I ever see them struggling to best an akuma’s strength,” Alya corrected him, looking a little horrified.

Because she would likely forget that detail in her rush for a new Ladyblog scoop.

“ _Excellent idea_ ,” Marinette agreed, rewinding a bit of the episode.

**[Rogercop is about to shoot the mayor when Chat jumps on his arm, making him miss. Instead, the shot hits his car, planting there a tracker.]**

**Rogercop: You’re obstructing justice, you will pay for this.**

**Chat: You can also add “assault and battery”!**

**[He takes his staff, dodging the akuma’s shots and attempting to hit him from behind. However, Rogercop takes hold of his staff and throws him into the trash can next to Mlle. Mendeleiev.]**

“Back to where you belong, hm, dude?” Nino called with a grin, causing Adrien to look at him indignantly.

“I– you– wha– _EXCUSE YOU?!_ ”

His not very articulated protests were nearly drowned out by Marinette’s laughter. That didn’t stop a cushion from flying towards the DJ though.

**Ladybug: Listen! You’re Sabrina’s father and a good policeman. Don’t let the one who gave you these powers turn you into a bad person!**

“Wait, you can actually talk akuma victim’s out of Papillon’s control?” Nathaniel asked, noticing the way Rogercop seemed to hesitate.

“We never really managed to do that, but yeah, I think so,” Marinette replied. “I’ve tried a few times.”

“It’s fairly difficult, though,” Tikki joined the conversation. “You have to hit the right nerve, something that will surely make them think. And then, you have to be convincing enough to outdo Papillon’s voice. It can take a lot of time, which can cause more damage than necessary. Most of the time, just fighting is much easier.”

By the time she finished explaining, everyone in the room had turned to listen, nodding in understanding.

“Makes sense.” Rose smiled, before turning her attention back to the episode.

**Papillon: Don’t listen to this liar, take her Miraculous from her! I must have its power!**

**Rogergop: Justice must prevail in Paris’ streets.**

**[He tries shooting Ladybug again, but she dodges, trying to attack him only to, just like Chat Noir, be thrown away by the villain.]**

**Rogercop: The mayor must pay for daring to fire his best police officer.**

**Chloé: M. Rogercop! Know that I have an enormous problem! And it’s way worse than a failed blow-dry!**

Most of the class groaned. Was she _still_ at that? For a _bracelet?_ There was an akuma right in front of her, for Miraculous’ sake!

**Rogercop: Follow me and we can discuss it.**

**Chloé: Finally.**

Everyone gasped.

“C-Chloé!” Sabrina exclaimed, her tone almost a reprimand.

“What?!” The blonde asked.

“We have to spell it out for you?” Marinette groaned. “ _Don’t trust akumas and_ for kwami’s sake, _DON’T GET INTO THEIR CARS!_ It’s dangerous! Even Alya knows that much, and she’s not exactly the best example to follow during an akuma attack! It doesn’t make our job any easier either!”

“Exact– HEY!” Alya protested, only to earn a rather intimidating look from her friend.

**[Upon seeing Chloé entering the akuma’s car, Chat hops onto it.]**

“Aw, my Adrichou cares,” Chloé cooed, to which Adrien smiled.

“I think we have already established that yes, I _do_ ,” he spoke, taking a cushion from the floor and playfully throwing it her way. “But next time I have to follow you into an akuma’s car, it will be to kick _your_ ass, not theirs!”

Chloé pouted.

**[The car starts flying, and Ladybug soon follows her partner’s actions.]**

**Ladybug: I’m sure you missed me.**

“I always do,” Adrien spoke softly, leaning closer to Marinette with a flirty smile on his lips.

The heroine rolled her eyes, pushing him away with a smile.

**[Rogercop sees them still on the car and spin it a few times in an attempt to make them fall. Inside, Chloé is still oblivious to the whole thing.]**

**Chloé: Okay, I know it’s this little Marinette pest who stole my bracelet! You _have_ to arrest her!**

“You’re in an akuma’s car, on the _sky_ , flipping around more than a rollercoaster, and all you think about is _ARRESTING MARINETTE?!_ ” Nino asked in disbelief, failing to comprehend Chloé even more than usual.

“She needs to reevaluate her priorities.” Alya shook her head, sighing.

**[Once again noticing that the heroes had managed to stay still, Rogercop attempted to throw them off by abruptly stopping. He almost succeeded, as Chat Noir went flying ahead of them, but Ladybug saved him with her yoyo, bringing him aboard once more.**

**Failing again, the akuma decided to take matters into his own hands and activated the autopilot, climbing onto the car despite Chloé’s attempts to get his attention.]**

**Chat: [bows] Thanks for the help, my Lady!**

“Dork,” Marinette coughed into her hand, grinning at her pouting partner.

_A really cute dork._

**Chloé: [looks up, still clueless to the situation] Hey! Where is _he_ going? He doesn’t think _I’m_ the one who’s gonna drive, is he?!**

More groans were heard in the room, making Chloé huff with indignation.

**Chat: [looks up at the akuma approaching them.] Are you sure you have a driver’s license?**

**[The heroes attack, and the three begin to fight on top of the flying car. Suddenly, Rogercop uses his weigh to spin the car again, staying glued to his spot while Ladybug and Chat Nor run to stay on top of the car.]**

**Chat: Nice shoes you got there! Do they have it in size 42?**

**[Suddenly, Rogercop opens his arms. Unlike Chat, Ladybug fails to dodge, falling off the car.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, catch! [throws her yoyo at him, but they both miss it.]**

**Chat: No! Ladybug!**

Marinette’s classmates gasped at the height from which she feel, seeing Paris so far down in the shot. Meanwhile, Adrien winced to see her falling again, and it was even worse to see how he failed to help her up.

He felt Marinette pet his back, knowing very well what he might’ve been thinking.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself,” she whispered, her tone leaving little to no room for argument.

He could do nothing but nod in response.

**Chat: [turns to Rogercop, who’s holding him] What have you done?!**

**Papillon: Come on, take his Miraculous! His ring!**

**[Rogercop holds Chat’s wrist, about to remove his ring. Taking his chance, Chat uses his staff to block the exhaust pipe, making it explode and causing the akuma to release him.**

**Chat fell, managing to retrieve his staff midfall but not fast enough to save himself. He is about to hit the ground when something stops him.]**

**Ladybug: [pulls him up with her yoyo, approaching him.]**

**Chat: Hey, you. Funny, whenever I see you, I’m all turned around. [leans in to kiss her, before she lets him fall with a shriek.]**

The room was filled with laughter.

“Dude, Spiderman kiss? _Really?!_ ” Nino snickered.

“That’s so cliché!” Alix shook her head. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Adrien pouted. “W-Well, it’s a cliché that I bet many of you would love to try, don’t you dare say it’s just me!”

“True. I would love to try that with my special someone one day,” Rose spoke softly, letting out a dreamy sigh. She failed to notice the way Juleka blushed.

“See?” Adrien pointed at the sweet girl.

“Yeah, yeah, point taken, minou,” Marinette chuckled, amused. He did not need to know that she was planning to do that as soon as they got into a similar situation again.

**Ladybug: Proof that you don’t always land on your feet! [she helps him up.]**

**Chat: Anyway, meanwhile, someone is leaving us hanging.**

**[He points at the car still flying, where Rogercop just got back inside, localizing the mayor’s car.]**

**Ladybug: It’s useless to run after him, anyway, he’s way faster than us!**

**Chat: You know, if he’s after the mayor…**

**Ladybug: He’s gonna go straight to the city hall.**

**Chat: Ah… I feel you have a plan.**

**[Rogercop’s car stops right in front of the city hall. He aims at the door, shooting a laser against it.]**

**M. Bourgeois: [on the phone] Mobilize every available police force. _Immediately!_ This is an order!**

**[He hears the sound of screams and looks at the entrance, finding Rogercop’s car landing inside the building.]**

**Rogercop: Bourgeois. In the name of law, I’m requisitioning your post.**

**M. Bourgeois: Never! [he’s shot by the akuma] Uh? These cuffs won’t change my mind!**

**Rogercop: This might help you. [he blows his whistle, making an also cuffed Chloé get out of the car.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Wait, I forbid you to touch so much as a hair on my daughter!**

“Well, as awful as he may be,” Marinette spoke, “at least he’s a caring father.”

Beside her, Adrien nodded. “A father that spoils her rotten, but caring nonetheless.”

“Hey!” Chloé called their attention. “I will have you know, my dad is nothing but amazing!”

**Rogercop: That’s what I thought.**

**[Soon, M. Bourgeois is making an announcement.]**

**M. Bourgeois: _Paris has a new super-lawkeeper and his name is Rogercop. Starting today, I give him absolute power. Every Parisian must obey him from now on._**

**Rogercop: [moves him away from the screen] _Ladybug and Chat Noir are declared outlaws, they must be captured and put into custody immediately._**

**[Outside, where the police force and the heroes watched, the duo gets cornered immediately. They dodge the men and run away.]**

“Wait, you guys were really hiding all day long?” Juleka looked at them, quite shocked when she saw the episode go from day to night.

The heroes nodded.

“One of the longest fights we’ve ever had.” Adrien sighed.

“If you can even call it that,” Marinette added, remembering how they had had to run and hide the whole day without really doing much.

**Chat: We’ve become the most sought after criminals in all of France…**

**Ladybug: And yet, we didn’t do anything wrong!**

**Chat: Exactly! And they accuse us without any evidence! Come on, we’ve gonna go defend ourselves in court!**

“You play _Ace Attorney_!?!” Max suddenly gasped when he saw Adrien’s pose onscreen.

“You too??” The blond turned as well, excited. “Finally! We have to discuss cases later!”

“ _Later_ , exactly,” Marinette reprimanded, considering that they were in the middle of an episode. “And don’t you dare do that without me! I have many complaints about _Dual Destinies_!”

The boys grinned enthusiastically before looking back at the screen, leaving a lot of confused classmates trying to understand what had just happened.

**Ladybug: Not as long as Rogercop is justice’s representative.**

**Chat: [sighs] How many times have we saved Paris?**

**Ladybug: Dozens of times an it’s not over.**

**[Soon, Chat Noir appears right next to the cops, sliding down his staff and dancing around a bit.]**

“Dude,” Nino snickered, “what’s with you and dancing?”

Adrien shrugged. “I was asked to be a distraction, so I did.” Then, after a pause, he grinned. “What can I do if my ameowzing dance moves turn heads wherever I go?”

He was blinded by many cushions before he could even finish his question.

**Chat: [dramatically] I _love_ to perform in Paris under the spotlights!**

**Rogercop: _You will not be laughing so hard when I am done with you. Stop them!_**

**Chat: [innocently] Does that mean… You won’t dance with me? [he dodges the guards when they’re nearly over him, knocking a few of them over.]**

Marinette cursed under her breath. That cat was so ridiculous, why did he have to be so cute?

**[While Chat distracts the guards, Ladybug sneaks into the city hall, making her way over to where Chloé and her father are being kept. She makes a sign for Chloé to be silent.]**

**Chloé: [nods and whispers] Come on, go, Ladybug!**

The whole class facepalmed along with Ladybug onscreen.

“You and Alya both need some sign lessons,” Marinette sighed, making both girls turn to her in protest.

“Why me too?!” Alya asked. “I did nothing!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “ _Le Pharaon_.”

Alya was about to object again before thinking a bit better. There was no way she’d win that one.

**Rogercop: Ladybug. The time of justice has finally come. [he shoots her, but she deflects it.]**

**Ladybug: You’re confusing justice with revenge, Rogercop! _Lucky Charm!_ … An oven mitten? What am I supposed to do with _this_?**

“I will never understand your powers,” Max spoke, staring at the spotted mitten with curiosity.

“Me neither.” Marinette sighed. She heard Tikki giggle from her shoulder.

**[Rogercop starts shooting, and Ladybug dodges. She dives behind a table, using it as a shield against his attacks.]**

**Papillon: Fantastic! Simply fantastic!**

**[Meanwhile, Chat Noir manages to knock all the cops out, throwing them in a pile]**

**Chat: There we go! Show’s over! Tonight, no encore, sorry! [runs into the building, quickly finding his Lady and the villain.]**

**Rogercop: [blows his whistle] Catch Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**[Both Bourgeois run towards the heroes, easily being thrown out of the room.]**

**Chloé: Hey, my blow-dry!**

More groans could be heard across the room. Chloé huffed, ready to object, but thankfully nobody said anything.

They were just too tired to deal with her shit by that point.

**[Once again, Rogercop starts shooting towards the heroes, failing to hit them.]**

**Papillon: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You’re supposed to take their Miraculous!**

Rose snickered. “Someone is stressed _again_ …”

“Hey, Sabrina,” Alix nudged her, “give your dad a prize for that, will ya?”

Sabrina giggled in response, nodding her head yes.

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We have to reach it.**

**Chat: How?**

**[Rogercop gets closer to them before, once again, missing the two heroes while they hide.]**

**Chat: Whatever you do, don’t rush, my Lady!**

**Ladybug: [looks around, finding a few useful items] Okay, I have an idea! But I need something round, like, hm, a ring.**

**[Once more, Rogercop approaches, and they run to shield themselves somewhere else.]**

**Ladybug: Where am I gonna find that?**

**[Without her noticing, Chat takes Chloé’s bracelet and throws it to the floor a few meters away from them.]**

“HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT?! I-I WAS _RIGHT THERE!_ ” Marinette cried in disbelief, staring at the screen. Was she _that_ fucking dense?!

Beside her, Adrien and Alya chuckled.

“Welcome to my world, my Lady,” he spoke, being followed by the blogger.

“And mine too!”

**Chat: Hey, that, over there! See?**

**Ladybug: But… It’s Chloé’s bracelet. Exactly what we needed.**

“Okay, not this is my turn,” Adrien spoke. “HOW DID _I_ NOT NOTICE? Who _else_ if not someone from our class would know about it?! That could have been anybody’s!”

Marinette laughed along with her best friend this time, reaching out to pat his shoulder.

“Perhaps next time, chaton.”

He pouted.

**Ladybug: [gets the bracelet with her yoyo] Keep him busy for as long as you can!**

**Chat: With great pleasure! _Cataclysm!_**

**[He comes out of hiding, sliding on the floor and rotting it right below Rogercop. The akuma manages to shoot him moments before falling through the ground.**

**Meanwhile, Ladybug finishes assembling her own cuffs with the items she gathered. She runs towards Rogercop, dodging his attacks and covering his hands with the mittens.]**

**Ladybug: [takes his whistle] And, all done! [she breaks the item and opens her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [she throws the mitten upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Roger: What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fistbump] Good job!**

**Chat: Like Rogercop would say… [makes a robotic voice] “Justice finally prevails in Paris’ streets.” [hears his ring beep] I’d love to stay but then, you’d see me without my mask. And… you wouldn’t be able to resist my feline charm.**

**Ladybug: Oh yeah? [pushes him away by the nose] I doubt _that_! But I’ll pretend to believe you.**

Snickers were heard all around the room.

“Seems like you should have believed me after all, hm, my Lady?” Adrien grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Marinette hit him with a cushion.

“You’re lucky I like you, chaton, or else you’d be dog food by now.”

Adrien gasped in mock hurt. “You– you _traitor!_ ”

**[As soon as Chat leaves, Ladybug notice’s Chloé’s purse on the floor. She takes the bracelet, putting it back inside. Meanwhile, Papillon is once again bitter about his loss.]**

**Papillon: You may have escaped me this time, Ladybug. But the day will come where _I_ will be the one making the law. And Chat Noir and you, you won’t be able to stop me.**

**[Back in the city hall, Roger and the Bourgeois are talking.]**

**Roger: I think this belongs to you, young lady.**

**Chloé: My bag! [looks inside] My bracelet! But how did you do it?!**

**M. Bourgeois: Roger, you found her bracelet!**

**Roger: Well, actually, the jewelry was in Chloé’s bag from the beginning… It must have slipped in one of the pockets when Marinette stepped on it.**

**M. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I’m so very sincerely sorry for having accused and fired you without a valid reason.**

**Ladybug: Officer Roger proved he was an excellent policeman, M. Mayor. You’d be wrong not to keep him!**

**M. Bourgeois: Exactly, Ladybug, you’re absolutely right, and actually, starting today I appoint you brigadier general, Roger!**

From her seat, Sabrina gasped.

“You helped my dad be promoted! Thank you _so much_ , Marinette, he was so happy that day!”

Marinette smiled timidly. “I did nothing. Your father _is_ a great cop, I just told the mayor the truth.”

She was sure she has never seen Sabrina smile so much before.

_Somebody compliment her dad more often please, she seems to need it._

**Roger: Oh, thank you, M. Mayor! I’m proud to be part of the police and to defend the notion that every citizen is innocent as long as we haven’t proven their guilt!**

**M. Bourgeois: Yes, yes, of course, it’s an excellent lesson to memorize! Isn’t it, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Hm? [groans] Yeah, okay, I get it, Daddy.**

**Ladybug: [sneaking out of the room] Mission accomplished!**

“Well, that explained _a lot_ ,” Chloé was the first to speak when the episode ended. “In the end, my bracelet was stolen by a _kwami._ ”

“Yes,” Adrien agreed. “A kwami that will _refrain from going into people’s bags without permission,_ right Plagg?” He eyed the fairy, who looked at him bored.

“And you’re going to stop me how?”

The blond held his kwami by the tail, lifting him up to his eye level.

“How do you think?”

Plagg stared at his holder for a moment, his expression not changing. It became quite the stare contest between the two, before Plagg finally spoke again.

“I can phase through you, you know?”

“What?!” Adrien’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He could?

“You heard it. But let me tell you, the sensation is not pleasant.” The kwami grinned. “You will be able to feel me, flying through every single one of your cells. Skin, nerves, meat, bones, you will feel something phasing through every single one of those. It will tingle and nag you, and even though it won’t last a second, you will feel like it was an eternity. You will feel dizzy, and nauseous, and–“

“ _Plagg!_ ”

Adrien, who had become pale sometime during the description, turned his head to find Tikki flying closer to them.

“Don’t tease him like that! He will never want to hold you again!” She reprimanded.

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

The blond looked from one kwami to another, not sure of what was going on. He then turned to his partner, who had a mix of amusement and horror in her face. The way Plagg had described that experience sounded… really uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Tikki apologized for her partner. “He shouldn’t tease you like that, and he won’t do that again.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, sweet tooth.” Plagg, who Adrien noticed had escaped his grip, now flew to Marinette’s head, settling there in her hair.

Blinking, Adrien watched as Tikki hovered next to his kwami, holding a conversation with him in what seemed to be ancient Chinese.

“Wait,” he finally spoke, “but can you actually do that or not? Guys?!”

Once again, his questions about how kwamis worked went unanswered.

Beside him, his partner chuckled.

“Leave them be, chaton. Plagg is probably just messing with you. _Maybe,_ ” she reassured him, despite sounding quite unsure.

“Alright,” Alya got their attention, trying to change the conversation. She had the remote in her hands. “It seems like the next episode is called… _L’Imposteur?_ ”

She turned to the heroes, along with everyone else, to see what they had to say about it.

“Who’s the guy?” Alix asked for her classmates.

“I believe it was the artist who made our statue on the park next to our school,” Marinette spoke thoughtfully.

Adrien nodded. “I believe it was during the inauguration, when you… missed it…”

He paled.

 _He_ was the one who got Théo akumatized. And Marinette would see exactly how.

Adrien was not very proud of himself that day, not really. He had been jealous, and let himself be carried away by his emotions.

He hoped she wouldn’t be too mad at him.

Little did he know that his partner was having a little breakdown of her own.

When Adrien mentioned the inauguration, Marinette started remembering in details why she had missed it back then, because she wouldn’t have done so without a reason.

_His cell phone._

How the hell was she going to look him in the face again when he found out about _that_? That had been one of the most embarrassing things she had every done involving him.

 _Fuck_ , she couldn’t let him see that.

Beside her, Alya seemed to have remembered the same thing as her, as a grin made its way onto the bloggers face.

“Ooooh, Marinette! Adrien is finally going to learn about your stealing habits!”

“What– Alya no! I don’t have stealing habits! I am no thief! Stop!”

“Girl, even Tikki agreed with me earlier, you’d make a good thief.”

“Alya!”

“Wait,” Nino piped in. “What did Marinette do?”

“I’m quite curious myself.” Adrien looked at the girls, his worries from earlier already forgotten. Alya had mentioned said habits quite a few times since the day had started, including during that episode. He didn’t understand what exactly that was all about, and found himself quite curious to understand. Now it seemed he would.

The shame of akumatizing someone was worth it, he decided.

“No!” Marinette squeaked, taking the remote away from Alya’s grasp. “Let’s, hm, let’s watch the next episode instead!”

Pressing forward to the tenth episode, _Le Dislocoeur_ , Marinette’s face went from sick pale to bright red much faster than should be humanly possible.

There was _no way_ they’d be watching that either.

“Marinette?” Adrien called her, worried. She seemed even more alarmed than before. Sure, he did not remember much – or anything – about when Kim was akumatized, but he hadn’t heard of anything alarming or too weird about that day either. Yet, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

_What was going on?_

He reached for her, but Marinette jumped away like she had been burned. “M-Maybe the next episode!”

“What?! Marinette, stop messing with the order!” He tried to take the remote from her, but she moved it away from reach.

“Akino said we could watch at any order!”

“Yes, but we’ve followed it from the beginning, why change it now?!”

He tried again, only to miss once more when she stood up on her beanbag.

“You cann _ot_ watch those! Absolutely not! I-I– I _forbid_ you!” She cried desperately, jumping onto Alya’s beanbag to get away, being cautious not to step on her.

“The day your name becomes _Gabriel Agreste_ , you can try that again! Besides, we will have to watch those to anyway to get out of here!”

Adrien stood as well, looking at her like a cat ready to pounce. They both hesitated for a moment, waiting for the other to move first.

Marinette did.

She tried to jump farther away, but Adrien predicted her movements and caught her in his arms. He stole the remote, keeping it over his head and out of her reach.

“Not fair!” She cried, trying to take it back from him. “Why do you have to be so tall? Stop being _so tall_!”

Looking up at the remote while keeping Marinette still with his free hand, Adrien went back to _L’Imposteur_ , pressing play.

“No!” Marinette whined, watching as Adrien passed the remote to Juleka.

She knew that was childish of her, and that she would have to deal with that kind of stuff sometime anyway. But she didn’t want to, not yet. She already had to deal with Adrien finding out about her crush and identity in the most embarrassing way possible, without her consent. Next, he’d find that she was more than just a little obsessed with him, and not long afterwards that she had _kissed_ him once and never told him.

It was not _fair!_ It was all going too fast! This was not how she wanted him to find out about the kiss, or even about the phone – hell, it would be wonderful if he never found about that, her computer desktop had been already information enough!

And yet, she knew that she had no option but to let him watch everything before the end of that day.

Allowing herself to be childish for a moment longer, Marinette stomped onto his foot, making him let her go with a yelp. She sat back down, visibly annoyed about the whole ordeal.

Adrien sat next to her, massaging his feet. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

“Real mature, _Ladybug_ ,” he scolded.

“Oh, and you’re the perfect image of an adult, _Chat Noir_.”

“They even fight like a married couple…” they heard someone say. Not caring to find who made such comment, two cushions flew to the source of the voice.

Looking back up at the screen, they noticed the episode paused at the very beginning. Juleka was looking at them, waiting for a sign that she could start.

Adrien sighed.

“You do realize that the sooner the better, right?”

Marinette frowned, glancing at him sideways. She knew he was right, and the phrase had come up quite a few times since the day had begun, mostly referring to her akumatized classmates.

Still, it did not the actual experience any easier. You only feel truly relieved when it’s already over, and the journey until there could still be quite exhausting.

But there was no real way around it.

“I hate you,” she replied, looking down. And despite feeling upset, there was no real venom in her voice. A little child would be able to tell that she did not mean it.

Adrien hummed, taking her hand in his. He rubbed it soothingly in hopes to make her feel at least a bit better. He doubted whatever happened would be too bad, and even if it was, he would keep loving her anyway. He knew.

He’d be there for her to the very end.

Giving a quick nod to the girl at his left, the episode started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Marinette... She will suffer the next two chapters.  
> Or maybe not so much. If the Miraculousubs crew manage to sub the Christmas Special until Christmas week, I will make a chapter only for it!  
> I mean, I'd love to do it anyway, but my French is not good enough yet to understand everything on my own. So I depend on the subs (unless you guys want me to use the english or even the brazilian dub for that, though I seriously would rather not...)  
> Anyway, here's to hope! And if not in the week of the holidays, I am sure I will make a bonus chapter in the end anyway.
> 
> Well, see you next week for a reaction on _L'Imposteur_ , also known as _Copycat_!


	10. L'Imposteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Copycat_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who lost control of her writing again?  
> YEP! I did!  
> It's not as long as _Le Dessinateur_ , but I have no idea of a few stuff that happened in there.
> 
> And thankfully, I managed to upload today! I was a little nervous I wouldn't have time, since my day could be a little too full ~~(it'smybirthday)~~ , but guess I was wrong!  
> So here it is, a brand new chapter for you guys! I hope you like it!

**[On Marinette’s balcony, the girl and her kwami seem to be having a conversation.]**

**Tikki: How about asking him out to the cinema?**

**Marinette: Yeah right, Tikki, I can already picture the conversation.**

**Tikki: “Hello, Adrien. Would you like to go to th– bluh buh buh!” [makes ridiculous faces to mimic her holder.]**

A few snickers were heard across the room, Alya’s being the loudest.

“I knew I liked this cutie for a reason!” She said, petting a giggling Tikki on her head.

**Marinette: That’s right! I can’t help it, every time I see him… [smiles dreamily] It gives me shivers all over…**

“Oh my God.” Alya laughed again, followed by her friends. “Holy fuck, you got it _too bad_!”

Marinette felt her cheeks burn, and was about to say something when she heard Adrien’s voice a little too close to her ear.

“I make you shiver, my Lady?” His tone was teasing and smug, and the poor hero had to hold back before she could slap his cute face.

She was still not happy about the next two episodes on the list, and the fact that his proximity ironically made her shiver again did not help her mood.

She pushed him away, lacking her usual playfulness.

“Not now.”

**Tikki: So, actually, the only way for you to have a normal conversation with him would be to not see him.**

**Marinette: For example!**

**Tikki: A solution exists for speaking to him without seeing him. It’s called a phone! You just need his number.**

**Marinette: [immediately calling Alya] I know who will have Adrien’s number!**

**[Meanwhile, on the park next to her home, there’s a crowd gathered to see the inauguration of a statue made for the heroes.]**

**M. Bourgeois: I’m sure you have outdone yourself, Théo.**

**Théo: It’s an honor. I can’t wait to meet Ladybug. I hope she’ll agree to sign the picture that brought me inspiration for this sculpture.**

**M. Bourgeois: Okay, it’ll be time. Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here…**

**[Back in Marinette’s room, Alya’s already there to help her.]**

**Alya: Okay. We know improv isn’t your strong point so just read this paper.**

**Marinette: But, teachers always say I’m not natural when I’m reading.**

**Alya: Learn the script then! It’s not hard! You can do it. But _don’t_ improvise!**

“Was it really _that bad_ to hold a conversation with me?” Adrien asked, amusement present in his tone.

“You find it funny, but you’re not the one looking at your pretty face when we talk.” Marinette huffed.

“Well no, but I’m looking at _your_ gorgeous face, so I think that’s close enough.” He winked, and her face grew a darker shade of pink.

She was pretty sure that he just was trying to lift her mood somehow. It wasn’t working – well, _much_ –, but she appreciated it.

**[Alya hands Marinette the phone and the script. The heroine stares at them for a moment before slumping.]**

**Marinette: Forget it, it’ll never work!**

**Alya: [hits the call button for her] Too late! It’s calling. [hides behind her chaise.]**

A few more snickers were heard at the sight of Marinette freaking out.

“How do you jump _like that_?!” Alix mocked, making the girl sigh. Whoever made this series _really liked_ to embarrass her.

**Voice mail: _Hi, you’ve reached Adrien’s answering machine, please leave a message!_**

**Marinette: [whispers to Alya] It’s his answering machine!**

**Alya: Leave a message, no improv!**

**Marinette: [clears her throat] Hi, er– Adrien’s answering machine… Um, it’s Marinette who, er… Has a message for you! Of course, since it’s your phone! So, um… [laughs awkwardly] CALLMEBACKSEEYOULATER! [throws her phone away.]**

The laughter had completely filled the room by that point, making it nearly impossible to listen anymore.

Sighing, Marinette extended her hand past Adrien to Juleka, asking for the remote. Once it was back in her hands, she paused the episode and rewound, waiting to make sure that everyone had stopped.

“You guys done?” She asked, clearly not amused. A few more snickers were heard, earning an eyeroll from her.

“Sorry, Marinette,” Adrien chuckled. “Go on.”

She huffed, pressing play.

**[Marinette rolled on her chair over to Alya, who was staring at her unimpressed.]**

**Marinette: What? I wasn’t going to leave a message like, “Hey, handsome dude, it’s Marinette, I’d like to invite you to the cinema! But I’m _so_ in love with you… that the only way I have to talk to you without my mouth… starting to _flehfleh_ is through this darn phone!”**

**Phone: _If you want to listen to your message again, press 1. If you want to delete your message, press 2._**

**Marinette: [gasps.]**

**Alya: Press 2! Press 2!**

**Marinette: [jumps onto the phone to press it.]**

**Phone: _Message saved. You can hang up._**

**Marinette: [shrieks, falling onto her chaise in defeat.]**

“You have no luck at _all_ , do you?” Alix snickered.

“Ironic, right?” Alya chuckled, petting Marinette’s back.

Meanwhile, Adrien stared at the screen in confusion. He didn’t receive that message, he’d _definitely_ remember something like that.

What happened?

**Alya: It’s not that catastrophic…**

**Marinette: [looks at her.]**

**Alya: Okay, yeah, it’s a disaster, but you’ll have to tell him one day, one way or another. At least now, no more secrets!**

“Except for, you know,” Nino spoke sarcastically, “the whole secret identity thing.”

**Marinette: The answering machine recorded everything I said…**

**Alya: So what?**

**Marinette I called him “handsome dude”.**

“That’s not so bad.” Adrien gave her a smile, looking almost shy. “I’ve been called… less tame things in my career.”

“Still embarrassing!” Marinette protested.

**Marinette: He absolutely must _not_ listen to this message, Alya! Otherwise, I’ll die of shame!**

**Alya: Okay, okay, I have an idea! If Adrien didn’t answer, it’s because he must be busy at the moment. And so, you can grab his phone before him!**

“You call me a thief but _you started this trend!_ ” Marinette turned to her best friend. “You cannot blame me anymore, it was your idea!”

“My idea was to delete the message without him noticing, not to steal his phone for a whole day!” Alya defended.

“Wait, what?” Adrien stared at them. “So _that’s_ how I never heard that message?!”

The girls looked at him, seeming to only now remember that he – as well as the whole class – was there. Marinette quickly got a cushion from the floor, hugging it to her chest and hiding her face.

“Like Americans tend to say… ‘I plead the fifth’…” she spoke, her voice muffled against the pillow.

Adrien sighed, rewinding the episode for her. “Honestly… only you, Princesse.”

**Alya: Hm, I wonder where he might be…**

**Marinette: [runs closer to her computer, pulling a chart from the ceiling] Of course, he has fencing after classes, that’s why he didn’t answer! It finishes in 22 and a half minutes exactly!**

**Alya: Seriously? Marinette. You’re too much, you know that?**

Adrien gaped at the screen. _What?_

“Um, wait, _excuse me_ ,” he spoke, taking the remote again and pausing. He went back a few seconds and stopped, zooming in on the chart.

That was _his_ schedule. Every detail. His fencing lessons, Chinese, basketball, even his photoshoots and hang outs with his friends.

Marinette had his schedule hanging on her ceiling.

_Ladybug had his schedule hanging on her ceiling._

He had no idea what to do with that information.

“I– um–“ he tried to find something to say. Turning to his right, Marinette still had her face hidden – or half hidden, she had been peeking to see his reaction, but hid again when their eyes met.

“Well,” he heard Chloé snicker, “ _someone_ is obsessed.”

“Like you’re one to speak,” Marinette muttered under her breath, looking over the cushion to glare at the blonde.

Adrien could distinctly see the red on her cheeks despite them being still covered. Damn, why was she _so cute_?

“Well, I’m… flattered?” He finally managed, cringing at how it sounded more like a question than anything.

That didn’t go unnoticed to his partner. “You sound unsure.”

“W-Well, I just found out the girl I like has my _detailed schedule_ in her room. My Lady, should I be worried for stalkerish behavior?”

“Stal _– I’m not a stalker!_ ” She shrieked, earning a disbelieving look from him. “I-I don’t follow you places and watch your every movement! I just– I need to know your free days if I want to ask you out!”

“Which you never did,” he pointed amusedly. “By the way, having my schedule in your room is still a form of stalking.”

Marinette glared at him, failing to find a way to defend herself.

Great. Now Adrien would think that she was nothing but a really weird, stalkerish fan that had no real feelings for him whatsoever–

_Wait._

He was also a fan of hers.

Possibly the greatest of all Ladybug fans.

Marinette grinned so hard, it felt like her face would split in half at some point.

Meanwhile, the amused look on Adrien’s face was replaced by horror. He knew that expression.

_He was screwed._

“Well, but what was that that Plagg said a few episodes ago?” She tapped her chin, as if trying to remember. _As if she could ever forget._ “Oh, right… Something about… _Ladybug boxer briefs?_ ”

“M-My Lady–“

“Something about action figures too. And pillows! Oh, now I do wonder if they’re normal or body pillows.”

“Both,” Plagg snickered, and Marinette’s grin grew wider. “He cuddles those things like there’s no tomorrow. Pretty sure I’ve heard him whispering and kissi–“

“THAT’S ENOUGH, PLAGG!” Adrien squeaked, covering the little fairy’s mouth. His face would combust anytime now, he could _feel_ it.

It didn’t help that Marinette – as well as most of the class – was practically roaring with laughter.

Mimicking her earlier actions, he took a cushion from the floor – making sure that it was not Ladybug themed – and buried his face in it, hoping that somehow that would make him disappear. How did they go from his schedule in her room to _that_?

“See, chaton? At least I do not have Adrien Agreste body pillows all over my room,” she singsonged victoriously.

“T-They’re not all over my room! I just have one… O-Or two… And they are usually hidden but STILL!”

He heard Alya snicker from Marinette’s right.

“Let’s not forget the amount of times we’ve seen him on the Ladyblog ever since the series started. I’m pretty sure he would have _your_ schedule in his room if he ever found your identity.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” he heard Chloé speak again, “but that’s true.”

“Traitor,” Adrien murmured under his breath, causing Marinette to chuckle.

Despite that, he knew better than to try protesting against them. He knew it was true. He was just as obsessed with Marinette as she was with him – and he didn’t think that was ever really going to stop, even if he they got together. Just, instead of body pillows, he would be a needy cat and cuddle with _her_ whenever he had the chance.

Marinette pat his shoulder. “I guess we’re even, hm? Two ridiculous teenagers obsessed with one another.”

He nodded with a grunt, earning another chuckle. Her fingers left his shoulder and pulled on his cushion.

It wasn’t a hard pull, she didn’t seem to be trying to take it away from him. It stayed pressed against his face, with the exception of the little space she was trying to uncover, for some reason.

Before he could ask her what she was doing, he felt something soft and warm press against his temple, and took a sharp intake of breath.

It was almost too fast for him to register, but Alya’s and Nino’s squeals and the way the feeling lingered on his skin were too real for him to ignore.

Adrien moved back from his cushion, whipping his head towards a quite pink Marinette.

 _Did she just_ kiss _him?!_

Upon seeing his confused face, his partner winked, and Adrien was sure he had just turned into mush.

 _Fuck_ , how could she turn the tables on him so fast? He was the one usually flirting the hell out of her, he shouldn’t be this flustered when she flirted back!

Yet there he was, nearly touching heaven because she had kissed his temple.

He was hopeless.

Making a strangled, yet definitely happy sound, he dove his face back into the cushion, earning a few snickers.

“Would you look at that,” Alya spoke, “the cat can dish but can’t take.”

“I think Marinette killed him,” Juleka chuckled while Rose and Mylène cooed.

“Adrien, my man, it was nice knowing you,” Nino joked.

“Now that we know that your ridiculous obsession for one another is mutual,” Alix spoke, hardly even trying to hide her amusement, “can we continue?”

Marinette hummed, talking the remote from Adrien’s lap and resuming the episode.

**[Inside the school, Plagg is eating in Adrien’s bag while his holder is fencing. The blond stops after winning a match.]**

**Adrien: I need a glass of water. I’ll be right back! [runs into the locker room, finding Plagg sleeping where there should have been a camembert instead] Plagg, you filthy glutton!**

**Plagg: You have one new message! [burps.]**

**Adrien: Can you move so I could listen to my answering machine?! [grabs his phone, looking at his mails] But I don’t know this number... [looks at the time] Oh no! We’re already late! Ready to transform me, Plagg?**

“Well, that was a really close call,” Alya noted, and Marinette nodded.

“Guess luck was on my side, after all.”

**[Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya are almost at school when they hear Chat jumping down to the still covered statue, greeting his fans.]**

**Alya: It’s today they inaugurate the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir! I completely forgot!**

**Marinette: Me too…**

**Alya: Huh? But you never talked about going to the inauguration?**

**Marinette: I’m not going! I mean, I am! I mean… I forgot.**

“Now it finally makes so much sense why you wanted to go.” Alya shook her head. “You were never that big of a fan of the heroes.”

“Now you know why,” Marinette responded. Though the blogger’s statement was not exactly true.

She _was_ a fan of Chat Noir. She was just too busy thinking about Adrien to talk about him instead.

_Oh, the irony._

**Alya: Look, for Adrien’s phone, maybe we could take care of it after?**

**Marinette: If we wait for the end of the ceremony, the training will be over and Adrien will have gotten his phone!**

**Alya: Dang… I need to be there for the Ladyblog… I’m sorry, Marinette…**

**Marinette: Don’t worry! I’ll manage! I hope…!**

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah, positive!**

**Alya: Cool! Good luck! And don’t do anything stupid! And _no improv!_**

“’Don’t do anything stupid,’ I said. ‘Sure, I’mma just steal his phone,’ she said.” Alya mocked. “Why do I even try anymore?” She gave her best friend an amused smile, gaining a grunt in response.

**Tikki: Isn’t Ladybug supposed to go to the inauguration?**

**Marinette: Yes, but first Marinette has to go to the school!**

**Tikki: It’s still a ceremony in your honor!**

**Marinette: Exactly! It’s my honor that is at stake! It’s just for five minutes! We’ll be at the ceremony… before you can say “akuma”!**

“Yet,” Adrien spoke, seeming considerably less red than before, “you never showed up. And Papillon definitely said ‘akuma’.”

“Sorry if I needed to erase that stupid message!” Marinette defended, pouting.

**[At the ceremony.]**

**Théo: Excuse me, Chat Noir, but Ladybug still hasn’t arrived.**

**Chat: Don’t worry about Ladybug, she’ll be here any minute now! I can handle this situation by myself, meanwhile! After all, _I’m_ the leader, you know?**

“Ah– wha– _EXCUSE YOU?_ ” Marinette choked. “What was _that_ exactly?!”

Adrien gave her a sheepish grin. “I can dream…?”

She slapped a cushion across his face. “We are equals _, Chat Noir!_ I may say that I’m not the leader, _but you are not either!_ ”

“I know, I know!” He stopped her before he could be hit again. “Sorry, I got carried away!”

Marinette huffed, throwing the cushion at him again. “Stupid cat.”

**Théo: It’s just that… I’d have liked to have her sign this picture… She’s amazing! She’s so brave and smart! This way she has of always saving the world…**

**M. Bourgeois: Then how about we begin the ceremony, it might get her to come.**

**Théo: One more minute, please, M. Mayor…! She’ll come. I can feel it.**

“I… feel kinda bad for not appearing now,” Marinette said, feeling a little guilty. Théo was a fan who was counting on her, and she let him down.

“You spoke to him later, Marinette, I’m sure it’s alright.” Tikki pat her cheek reassuringly, and the hero couldn’t help but give her a small smile.

**[Back at school, Marinette approaches the students training, sneaking into the locker room unnoticed.]**

**Marinette: Here. …Uh?**

**Tikki: Oh-oh…**

**Marinette: Which one is his locker?!**

**Tikki: If you call him, his phone will ring!**

**Marinette: Good point, Tikki!**

**[She calls him, going through each locker to find his.**

**Meanwhile, the ceremony is starting.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Paris ought to thank those who, each day, protect us from forces of evil! Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

**[The statue is uncovered, and the crowd applauds. Théo, on the other hand, is disappointed not to see his hero there.**

**Back in the locker room, Marinette’s still looking for his phone.]**

**Tikki: Hurry, the training is about to finish!**

**Marinette: It’s this one! [tries to open it] Ah, it’s locked!**

**Tikki: [phases through the door, unlocking it from the inside] Ta-daa!**

“So _that’s_ how they phase through stuff!” Alya spoke, leaning forward in her seat.

“That’s really cool, actually,” Max said, looking interested himself.

Nino nodded in agreement. “Now we all know who to call if we ever forget our keys somewhere.”

**[Back at the park, the crowd disperses, leaving only Théo and Chat behind.]**

**Chat: These statues are incredible! Just a tiny mistake: I’m taller than Ladybug!**

Yet another cushion met Adrien’s face, followed by a glare from Marinette.

“Oh come on, this time it is true!”

“Doesn’t mean you can show off.”

**Théo: Ladybug didn’t come… I just wanted to tell her… How much I love her! Tell her that… I gave my very best for this statue. I’m sure that if she took the time to know me, she’d see how much we’re alike! How we devote ourselves for the things we love!**

“Adrien…” Marinette hissed warningly as she watched her partner on screen. Not that it would change what happened, but he would be so dead if he had done anything.

**Chat: Sorry to pop your bubble, but y’know, there’s something special between me and Ladybug, see what I’m saying?**

**Théo: Really?**

**Chat: Yeah, we’re super close!**

The room was suddenly filled with a shriek, and while everyone turned to look at its source, Alya fumbled with the remote to pause the episode again.

Turns out, it came from none other than the cat hero himself.

He was curled up on his seat, trying to somehow protect him head from the repeated hits coming from Marinette.

At least her weapon was just another cushion.

“ _ADRIEN._ ” Hit. “ _FUCKING_.” Hit. “ _AGRESTE!_ ” Another hit. “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO AKUMATIZED HIM, WEREN’T YOU?”

“I– Y-YES!” He tried to move away, only for her to follow. “O-ow, _MARINETTE!_ ”

“You don’t simply akumatize people out of JEALOUSY! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, ADRIEN?!”

Finally, he managed dodge, slipping off of his seat and running to the wall opposite to the TV, hoping that the beanbags would somehow shield him from her.

“L-Like you’re one to talk!” He quickly cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “You akumatized people too, and Lila was out of jealousy!”

“Was not! She was spreading rumors about me, I had to stop her!” She defended, unaware of the confused looks on her friends’ faces while throwing the cushion on him. She missed.

But Adrien did not back down. The more he thought about Ladybug’s – _Marinette’s_ – behavior back at that time, the clearer it seemed to him. “She was spreading rumors about you to get to _me!_ It was jealousy!” It had to be true.

“ _Transform me!_ ”

 _Fuck_.

He barely had any chance to move when Ladybug’s yoyo flew towards him, wrapping its string around his whole body. In less than a second, he was back at the beanbags, standing in front of a very mad spotted heroine. She stood in front of him, one foot stepping on her seat as her hands pulled the string closer to her body, completely ignoring the way their classmates gaped at her in awe.

“ _You’re missing the point,_ ” she hissed.

“Then what _is_ the point?” Adrien asked, pleased to hear himself sound more confident than he felt.

“The point _is_ , while I may have akumatized Lila out of jealousy – partly,” Adrien had half a mind to roll his eyes at her stubbornness, “I did so trying to stop her from creating rumors about me. Now _you,_ on the other hand, did the exact opposite!

“You don’t mislead people like that, Adrien! I may not like Théo the way he liked me, but that was for _me_ to deal with and not you. Hell, he was just a _fan!_ Adrien or not, Chat Noir had ten times the chance that he ever did!”

Ladybug glared at him, seeming not as pissed as before, but still quite upset. Adrien stared back, trying not to think of how close they were or how kissable her pink lips seemed – _focus, Adrien, you don’t need an angrier Ladybug right now._

He wasn’t very sure of what to reply.

She was right, he knew she was. Arguments were useless. And it’s not like he didn’t know his actions were faulty that day.

He knew.

And honestly, he was not very proud of that either, but what could he do?

“I know,” he spoke softly, looking down, “I let my emotions control me, and we ended up in that mess. I’m very sorry, my Lady.”

The apology seemed to strike Marinette somehow. She glanced at his body, one pull on the string being enough to untangle him. She sighed and shook her head.

“Not like I don’t do that all the time too…” She put her weapon away, looking a bit ashamed. “Sorry, mon chaton, did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Adrien replied, allowing himself a small smile at the sound of his nickname. That was always a good sign. Then, in an attempt to lift the mood, he looked at her up and down, and grinned. “You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you transform in flesh. No amount of episodes would be enough to prepare me for such beautiful spectacle, ma Princesse.”

Gently, he took her hand in his, brushing his lips against her knuckles. It was a very usual gesture for him to do, of course, but he reveled in the way her face flushed, unlike it used to before.

He didn’t think he’d ever have enough of her blushing because of him.

“You’re impossible, mon minou.” Ladybug managed a smile. “Though I think I might have overdone it…”

“You _think_?!” She heard a collective cry and turned, seeming to finally remember that they were not alone.

Somehow, her blush got darker, though definitely not because of her partner this time.

“Not that we are complaining,” Alya added quickly, moving her phone up closer to the duo. Was she _filming?_ “Don’t mind me, I just need to breathe after seeing my _best friend_ become my _favorite superhero_ right in front of me. But you know, I’m going to survive. _Barely._ ”

Ladybug ducked her head while Adrien laughed. He took a look around, once again noticing their friends staring at her in amazement.

“Someone is surrounded by her fans, hm?” He teased.

“I will never get used to this…” she murmured. Whether she meant the fame or the class knowing, Adrien was not sure, but soon her transformation was off and in front of him once again stood Marinette.

Just as breathe-takingly gorgeous and powerful as when transformed, despite her vulnerability without the suit.

Fuck, would he ever stop falling for this girl?

 _He hoped not_.

Marinette sat back down and immediately Adrien followed suit. She was about to take the remote when Alya held it back.

“Just so you know,” she spoked upon Marinette’s confused expression, “I’m making you guys transform again when this episode ends.”

The heroine rolled her eyes, while her partner chuckled. Alya handed over the remote.

“And I want to see some awesome moves, you hear?!” Kim yelled, making the superheroes sigh.

“Whatever you guys say,” Marinette chuckled, pressing play again.

**Théo: [pushes him away, leaving] What does Ladybug see in him?!**

“Sometimes I wonder that myself,” Marinette teased, grinning when she heard Adrien protest.

**[Back at school, Marinette is still trying to unlock Adrien’s phone, being unsuccessful.]**

**Tikki: They’re coming! Leave the phone!**

**Marinette: But I didn’t erase the message yet!**

**Tikki: We don’t have time anymore! We really need to go to this ceremony! Come!**

**[Marinette closes the locker and hides behind the door when it opens. She waits for everyone to get inside before leaving, taking the phone with her. Just a she leaves the school, Chat runs in, detransforming and entering the locker room as inconspicuously as possible.]**

“Master of stealth, right there,” Nino joked.

“Whistling does not make you any less suspicious, Adrien.” Marinette shook her head in amusement.

“Sh. I did it, didn’t I?” The blond crossed his arms, mocking annoyance at his friends.

**[Théo is standing in his studio, staring at his photo of Ladybug.]**

**Théo: “A special thing”, huh?! You don’t even take love seriously! Calling it “a thing”! You don’t deserve her! _I_ do!**

Adrien couldn’t help a little gulp when Théo threw a prototype of his head to the floor in rage. He’d done much more damage than he had realized.

**[Sequence does to Papillon’s lair.]**

**Papillon: Disappointed in Ladybug and jealous of Chat Noir… The perfect candidate to spread chaos! [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, little akuma. And darken his heart!**

Marinette, paying attention to Papillon’s words, sighed.

“I did not help the case, did I?”

Sure, Adrien’s words had added salt to the wound, but she was the one who hurt poor Théo in the first place.

_Stupid voice mail._

“It’s alright, my Lady.” Her partner gently squeezed her shoulder. “You were in a bit of a situation, after all.”

 _Understatement of the century,_ Marinette thought, yet couldn’t help but send him a small smile.

Which faltered when Adrien grinned.

“You could even say that we were both in a… _phony_ situation?”

Not even three cushions were enough to stop his snickers.

**Papillon: Hello, Imposteur. I am the Papillon. Once ridden of Chat Noir, you’ll take his place. And Ladybug will be yours for eternity.**

**Théo: Just thinking about it, I’m purring already.**

The class groaned.

“Why a _cat pun?_ Please, tell me there’s not going to be twice the number of cat puns in this episode,” Alix begged Marinette.

The hero’s pained expression was enough to cause yet another groan.

“Somebody save us…” Ivan sighed.

**[In the Agreste’s mansion, Adrien is looking for his phone.]**

**Adrien: Where is it?! [glares at Plagg accusingly.]**

**Plagg: Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t eat it, I promise!**

**[Adrien calls it in hopes to find it somewhere. The phone rings in Marinette’s hands, who’s back at her room and still tempting to unlock his phone.]**

**Marinette: How do you see the messages with thi– Hm? “Home”? It’s Adrien! He’s looking for his phone! [lets it fall, moving away like it’s been poisoned] And what if he locates his phone?! I’ll look like a thief! And the police will arrest me! And I’ll spend my life in jail! And the worst is, I’ll never be able to go to the cinema with Adrien! [falls onto her bed dramatically.]**

The room was once more filled with laughter, and Marinette sighed as she paused the episode to wait for them to calm down again.

“That will _never_ stop being funny!” Alix commented, and it seemed like everyone but the hero agreed with that.

“Love the bit of explanation in manga, by the way,” Adrien snickered, gaining a pout from his partner.

Above their heads, Tikki barely managed to cover her own snickers. “Oh, Marinette… please never change.”

**Tikki: Marinette, you know we’re not in a movie here?**

**Marinette: I _know_ , sometimes it’s really hard to be both Marinette… _and_ Ladybug.**

**[Adrien, meanwhile, just reached his own voice mail.]**

**Adrien: [sighs] I must have forgotten it at the gym…**

**[He grabs Plagg, leaving his home to retrieve his cellphone, unaware of the fake Chat Noir that had just entered the Louvre.]**

“Wait, what?” Nathaniel asked for the whole class, eyeing Adrien in confusion.

“When Papillon said that Théo would be able to replace me,” the blond explained, “he meant it quite literally.”

**[The Imposteur walks among the crowd, grinning as he goes directly to the Mona Lisa.]**

**Imposteur: Don’t mind me, I’m just stealing this painting. Continue your visit!**

**[A guard tries to stop him, but he quickly kicks him away while the visitors record everything.**

**In his car, Adrien’s waiting to arrive back at his school, listening to the news.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _And finally, this incredible news. The Louvre was the stage of a spectacular robbery! Amateurs’ videos leave no doubts about the thief’s identity. The famous superhero, Chat Noir!_**

**Imposteur: _This painting is senchational!_**

**Adrien: _“Senchational”?!_ [gets out of his car as soon as it stops, running into the school to transform] Not only is he an impostor, his jokes are awful!**

“I don’t know, Adrien,” Juleka chuckled, “I think that pun was on par with yours.”

“Excuse me?!” Adrien protested. “My puns are ten times better than that!”

“Minou, minou,” Marinette grinned, “he was just as awful as you’re. A perfect _copycat_ , you know?”

The blond gaped at her, speechless. Not only had she missed the opportunity for two puns in a row, but she settled with one that he really didn’t know what to feel about.

Finally, he found his voice. “I don’t know if I should love or hate you right now.”

Marinette snickered despite the light blush on her cheeks.

**[Back into Marinette’s room, she’s staring at Adrien’s phone, wearing a pair of protection goggles and oven mittens.]**

The class snickered.

“Girl,” Alya called, “what the fuck were you doing?”

“First rule of every crime: don’t leave any fingerprints,” Marinette explained, missing how she basically just admitted to stealing.

“Thank _Ace Attorney_ for that.” Max smiled as he mentioned the game again. “Best way to practice your deduction skills _and_ learn to never leave home without a pair of gloves.”

Marinette and Adrien hummed in response, grinning at what seemed to be an inside joke. The class eyed them nervously.

**Marinette: [sighs] Of course, Adrien has one of those high-tech phones that cost a lot. I don’t even understand how to make this thing work!**

**Tikki: Maybe it’ll be easier if you took off those mittens?**

**Marinette: And risk leaving my fingerprints all over? No way!**

**[Her phone rings and she picks it up, answering with her chin.]**

**Alya: _Problem solved?_**

**Marinette: Almost! I didn’t erase the message yet but I’m working on it this very moment!**

**Alya: _No way, you_ stole _his phone?!_**

**Marinette: Yeah! No! Eh… I mean– I planned to give it back to him!**

“We have her admission, guys,” Alya joked. “We can turn her in.”

Marinette made a noise in protest, making her friends chuckle.

**Marinette: By the way, where are you? I wouldn’t be against a helping hand!**

**Alya: _Not possible._ I’m at the Louvre right now. I’m trying to get extra info on Chat Noir’s robbery.**

**Marinette: What?! Someone stole Chat Noir?**

**Alya: No, duh, you’re not aware? Chat Noir stole the Mona Lisa! _In broad daylight!_ _Ladybug surely won’t be long, and I don’t wanna pass this up! Don’t touch anything, I’ll come right after._**

**Marinette: Okay! [hangs up] Chat Noir has a lot of flaws, but he’s not a thief…**

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered or insulted,” Adrien deadpanned, and Marinette giggled.

“Take it however you want, chaton.”

**Marinette: It’s time! Tikki, transform me!**

**[Back at the louvre, Chat Noir appears, catching the attention of the police force.]**

**Chat: Whoa! Easy guys, you’ve got the wrong person, your thief is an impostor! The real Chat Noir is me!**

**[Roger asks the force to rest, before going to the hero.]**

**Chat: If you show me the crime scene, I can surely find some clues. You know, I have claw-sharp eyes!**

**Roger: Of course, follow me! Thank you for your help, Chat Noir.**

“Chaton,” Marinette sighed, “you’re so naïve.”

“Excuse me if I lived my whole life in a mansion!” Adrien defended. “Besides, I bet you would have followed him too!”

“I– Okay, maybe,” she conceded. “But I’d keep my guard on!”

He rolled his eyes.

**[Inside the Louvre, Chat’s taking a quick look around the scene, stopping when he finds a lollipop stick. He takes it, distracted by his own suspicions when Roger closes the bars on him.]**

**Chat: Hey! I’m the real Chat Noir! I’m way more refined than this guy!**

Marinette rolled her eyes, giggling. The action was not lost to Adrien, who huffed.

“But I am…”

**Roger: [on his communicator] The cat is behind bars, I repeat, the cat is behind bars.**

**[Ladybug arrives right as Roger steps out of the museum, running to the mayor.]**

**Ladybug: M. Mayor! It’s impossible! Believe me, there must be another explanation!**

**Roger: The cat is behind bars, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: If you think you’re going to hold him lo–**

**Roger: Leave this to the pros, Ladybug. We have the situation under control.**

Alya snorted. “I love how he says that, and yet forgot how Chat’s powers work.”

“Right?! Nothing can ever hold me for too long! I’ll always escape!” Adrien said dramatically, making a ridiculously heroic pose. Then, as if remembering something, he looked at his partner. “Unless it’s you, my Lady. I’m yours to hold for as long as you want.”

He winked, and Marinette stared at him, not sure if she should laugh or fall for a line as cheesy as that.

Nevertheless, her face had become a little warmer.

“You’re ridiculous,” she finally replied, fondness slipping out of her mouth along with her words. That caused Adrien to smile, making her positively melt.

**[Inside the museum, Chat easily destroys the bars, running away only to find himself facing a bunch of police officers.]**

**Chat: Thanks for this mro-arm welcome, but I have to split.**

The class groaned.

“Oh my GOD!” Alix cried in annoyance.

**Chat: So, I’ll tell you again just one more time, you’re making a big mistake!**

**[He jumps against them, easily throwing them out of the way.**

**Outside, Roger is warned of his escape, making both him and Ladybug run inside to see what’s going on.]**

**Roger: Well, if he’s as innocent as you say, why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: If _you_ were imprisoned wrongly, wouldn’t you try to run away?**

**[Chat Noir hides himself on a rooftop outside, calling his partner. Ladybug, receiving the call sneaks away from Roger to pick it up.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, what’s happening?**

**Chat: _You know I’m innocent! Don’t you, Buginette?_**

“Get a room.” Nino shook his head. “Where do you get those nicknames?”

“From being a dork, most likely,” Marinette chuckled, making said dork pout.

**Ladybug: Stop behaving like an idiot and calling me “Buginette”! It’s really serious!**

**Chat: I’ll find the real culprit and save my whiskers! I’ll keep you posted! [notices that he has been found, running away again.]**

**[Outside, Ladybug sees him running, two helicopters flying after him.]**

**Roger: You’re not trying to catch him?!**

“He is _innocent_ , why would I?!” Marinette huffed. “I have faith in my kitty, as impossible as he may be.”

“Would you stop flattering and insulting me at the same time?” Adrien sighed.

**Ladybug: Uh, I’m leaving this to the pros! [leaves.]**

“BURN!” Alya laughed, and Adrien grinned.

“That’s my Buginette.” He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders, earning an eyeroll from his partner.

“You and my dad don’t really get along, do you?” Sabrina spoke softly, causing Marinette to look at her.

The heroine shruged. “We’re okay, I guess. We just didn’t have a very good start, in my opinion.”

**[Chat ran into a subway to hide, getting out from another entrance as Adrien instead. He hinds behind a post to feed Plagg.]**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion… It’s an akuma who’s behind this.**

**Adrien: I knew that much! Look at this lollipop stick. The sculptor. How did I not notice this jealousy until now?**

**Plagg: Yours? Or his?**

**Adrien: Ha ha, very funny.**

The class laughed.

“That’s it,” Marinette giggled, “Plagg has regained his cheese privileges in the bakery.”

“YES!” The kwami celebrated with a loop at the same time Adrien groaned.

**[Later, Chat Noir runs to Théo’s studio, staring down from the roof.]**

**Chat: I got you, Imposteur.**

**[He calls Ladybug, who’s been searching for him.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! Where are you?!**

**Chat: I found his lair!**

**Ladybug; _Whose?_**

**Chat: The Imposteur’s!**

**Ladybug: What are you talking about?!**

**Chat: If you have gone to the ceremony this morning, you’d know what I’m talking about!**

“Or not,” Marinette noted. “I would have stopped you from making any stupidities.”

Adrien frowned, but refrained from saying anything. He knew she would.

**Ladybug: Yeah, okay, but tell me, where are you?**

**Chat: No. It’s something between him and me, I got into this situation by myself, it’s up to me to get out of it. [hangs up.]**

Well, at least he admitted to his mistakes and tried to correct them, Marinette thought.

Still, his methods were quite questionable.

**Ladybug: Hm?! Chat Noir? Chat Noir?!**

**[She tracks him on her yoyo, going after him.**

**Meanwhile, Chat is reading a note he found.]**

**Chat: “The cat’s in the bag”?**

“You know, I second what Marinette said earlier,” Alya spoke. “You’re very naïve.”

“Excuse _me_!” Adrien pouted.

“Dude, that was too obvious,” Nino agreed with his girlfriend, making the blond huff.

“Traitors.”

**[Suddenly, the box in front of him opens, and Chat finds himself cuffed.]**

**Chat: _Cataclysm!_ **

**[Suddenly, Imposteur appears, wasting his cataclysm on a piece of wood instead of the chains.]**

“Smart,” Rose commented, nodding her head somewhat in approval.

 _Not you too, Rose,_ Adrien sighed from his seat.

**Imposteur: [walks away just enough for Chat not to reach him] I really don’t get what Ladybug sees in you. You really got yourself trapped like an idiot.**

**Chat: [moves to get his staff, only not to find it on his back.]**

**Imposteur: That’s what you’re looking for? [shows him the staff] Which one should I choose? Mine? Or _mine?_ [Chat’s staff rings, and the akuma picks up] Ladybug, come quickly! I caught the Imposteur at _Théo Barbot’s workshop!_**

**Ladybug: I’ll be there in 30 seconds!**

**Chat: Don’t come, Ladybug! It’s a trap!**

**Imposteur: [hangs up] Too late, Chat Noir, Ladybug is already on her way. Just as I planned from the beginning.**

**Chat: She won’t be fooled, she knows me well!**

**Imposteur: Me too, I know you well. And from now on, she’ll be in love with _me_ , not _you!_ [points at him threateningly.]**

**Chat: I-I-I-In love with me? O-Of course she loves me! That’s why she’ll be able to unmask you!**

“Chaton…” Marinette sighed.

“I was trying to lessen his confidence!” Adrien explained, signing to the screen as if making a point.

**Papillon: Stop talking and give me Chat Noir’s Miraculous.**

**[Imposteur puts Ladybug’s photo in his pocket before throwing Chat to the floor and straddling his torso.]**

“Hm, KINKY MUCH?” Alix raised her eyebrows.

“ _WHA–_ I was a hostage! Don’t say it’s kinky just because I’m chained and he is on top of me!” Adrien tried to protest, but even he couldn’t deny how wrong it sounded when he said that.

His friends snickered, and he would have been annoyed if he was not already worried about Alya suddenly grinning at him.

“I bet you wouldn’t be this defensive if it was _Ladybug_ instead of Imposteur.”

“ _ALYA!_ ” Marinette shrieked, and Adrien’s face burned enough for him to feel steam coming out of his neck – was that even _possible?_

He refrained from saying anything, instead hiding his burning face in his hands.

 _Think of bunnies_ , he thought. _Cute puppies. Kittens._ **_Anything_.**

He heard Marinette assaulting Alya with a few cushions – which he would do too if he was no trying to keep his mind away from sudden dangerous thoughts –, before telling everyone to stop being indecent and just watch the episode.

He felt grateful for that.

**[Imposteur is about to take Chat’s ring when Ladybug enters the scene.]**

**Imposteur: Here you are…!**

More snickers could be heard in the room at the way Imposteur saw her.

“He really _is_ a perfect Chat Noir,” Mylène giggled.

“Not you _too!_ ” Adrien protested again.

**Ladybug: [stops in front of them, eyeing one after the other] Wow, it’s true that he looks a lot like you…**

**Chat: Of course, because it’s _me!_**

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Imposteur: In his ring, of course! The honor is yours.**

**Ladybug: [crouches down to take his ring.]**

**Papillon: Ladybug doing all the work for us? What a fine irony.**

**Ladybug: [notices his ring beep] He also has the same powers as you!**

**Imposteur: A true copy, isn’t he?**

**Chat: [whispers] If you don’t believe I’m the real Chat Noir, ask him to tell you about our love story!**

**Ladybug: Ah?!**

**Chat: Have I ever lied to you, Buginette? [winks.]**

**Ladybug: Hm… [approaches Imposteur, face to face with him] You didn’t tell him about us, I hope…**

“Okay, no, wait.” Nino managed to get the remote, pausing the episode. “Marinette, I know you asked to stop, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass.”

The class turned to look at him, confused. Nino chuckled.

“Alright, so, Ladybug is face to face to the akuma now, right?” He gained a collective nod. Rewinding only a few seconds, he paused again, showing the position the three were: Chat on the floor, Imposteur sitting on his stomach while Ladybug is crouched right in front of them. “So if Chat Noir is still lying there the whole time, when Ladybug moves closer…

“What _exactly_ was _his view_ the whole time?”

Nino looked around, and as understanding slowly settled onto his friends’ faces, he had to bite his lower lip to hold back a laugh.

It did not help that both Marinette and Adrien resembled two perfect tomatoes at the moment.

Alya burst out laughing, and soon almost everyone had followed. Meanwhile, the heroes tried to protest in vain.

“ _NINO!_ ” Marinette spluttered.

“WHAT’S WITH YOU GUYS _AND BOTHERING ME TODAY?_ ” Adrien threw a cushion at his best friend, and nobody needed to think too much to understand what he really meant by _bothering_ him.

The laughter grew louder.

“Y-You guys are unbelievable…” Marinette grumbled, and her voice betrayed how she, too, was having some inner struggles.

“Really, though,” Alya added with a knowing smirk, “from your… _reaction_ … It seems quite obvious that you liked that view, hm?”

Somehow, the blond managed to snag the remote from Nino – trying his hardest not to think of how he had to press closer to Marinette to do that – and resumed the episode in an attempt to stop them from embarrassing him any further.

But not before holding a cushion to his lap as discreetly as possible.

**Imposteur: About?**

**Ladybug: About… You and me… You know… We had a secret pact… [moves even closer.]**

**Imposteur: A-Ah, yes, of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a pact! [moves away] Imposteur!**

**Imposteur: [growls] Ladybug, I love you! I’m way better than this filthy alley cat!**

**Ladybug: I hate lies.**

“You can say that again…” Adrien mumbled, and one quick glance at both Lila and Chloé was enough to make them turn their heads back to the screen.

**Ladybug: Chat Noir has a ton of flaws but _he’s_ never lied to me!**

**Chat: Thank you for the compliment– I mean, if it is one… [kicks the akuma away, jumping onto his feet.]**

**Papillon: Now, take her Miraculous!**

**Imposteur: If I can’t have you… then no one will! _Cataclysm!_**

**Ladybug: I don’t belong to anyone!**

Alya coughed something loudly that sounded a little too much like “except Adrien,” but Marinette decided to ignore her this time.

_Not like she had any good arguments anyway._

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ [catches the item] A _spoon?_ What am I supposed to do with this?!**

**[Imposteur runs to Chat Noir’s direction, ready to hit him with cataclysm, but Ladybug is faster, making him touch the chain of Chat’s cuffs instead. Chat takes the chance and instantly hits his double.]**

**Chat: Good job, Milady!**

**Ladybug: [winks] Where’s his akuma?**

**Chat: It’s the picture in his pocket. [hears his ring beep] We’re gonna have to hurry!**

**Imposteur: You’ll be detransformed before me!**

**[The two cats start fighting, Chat with his bare fists and Imposteur with both staffs. Ladybug steps in, landing a few blows on the akuma before jumping away.]**

**Ladybug: He’s pretty skilled!**

**Chat: [moves away from him once more] Let’s not exaggerate!**

Marinette giggled.

“Jealous again, kitten?” Adrien pouted at her, and she once again chuckled. “You’re still better.”

She scratched behind his ear, smiling when he leaned against her touch.

**Imposteur: I told you I was the best!**

**Ladybug: [takes a staff from him] But me, I’m even way better!**

“GO, MARINETTE!” Alya cheered, being followed by many people in the room.

Marinette smiled, flushing lightly.

**[She throws the staff to Chat, evening them out.**

**They cats start fighting again, until both their staffs are thrown of battle.]**

“Hm,” Max spoke, “just a little note, but _staffs_ shouldn’t exactly stick from the _hard floor_ like that. They’re not swords.”

Alix opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again soon later.

“… Even I can’t get annoyed about this one.”

“How did that happen?” Kim asked, earning only a shrug from Adrien.

**[In the middle of the fight, Ladybug throws her yoyo, wrapping it around one of the cats’ arms.]**

**Chat: Hey, it’s me!**

**Imposteur: He’s lying! I’m the real one!**

**Ladybug: Eh? Argh! [stomps her foot] You’re starting to annoy me, both of you! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?**

**Chat: [shows her his ring, down to the last pad.]**

**Imposteur: [hides his ring, still up to four pads, before hissing.]**

**Ladybug: [releases her partner] Chat Noir, it’s your turn!**

“Why do I suddenly feel like a Pokémon?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, only now noticing the resemblance to the anime.

At the mention of the series, his friends started grinning, making him shudder.

That was not a very good sign, was it?

Then, Marinette moved closer, a flirty smile on her face. He stared at her, unsure of what to expect, until…

“Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me batterai sans répis,” she sang in a low tone, her smile becoming a grin like everyone else’s.

Alya soon joined, pausing the episode as she made a heroic pose. “Je ferai tout pour être vainqueur et gagner les défis!”

Were… were they really?

Max was next, managing to be even more dramatic than Alya, “Je parcourrai la Terre entière, traquant avec espoir!”

_Right now?_

Then Nathaniel – _the usually reserved Nathaniel –_ stood on his seat and started _playing an air guitar_ , “Les Pokémon et leurs mystères, le secret de leur pouvoir!”

Adrien couldn’t hold it back anymore.

His class had just randomly started singing the Pokémon opening, his _childhood_ , in the middle of an episode.

Might as well join!

“ _POKÉMON!_ ” He shot up on his own seat, moving his fist against his lips like he was holding a microphone. “Attrapez-les tous, c’est notre histoire!”

“Ensemble pour la victoire! _POKÉMON!_ ” Along with him, the class joined, each of them making ridiculous poses and trying to be more dramatic and sing louder than the other – like they wanted the whole world to hear them.

They did not stop until the very end of the extended version, Tikki and Plagg watching both in amusement and confusion as they finished the lyrics as loudly as possible and dropped back down to their respective seats, wide grins on their faces.

“Holy crap,” Adrien barked out a laugh, feeling light somehow. He had _no idea_ where that all came from, but he was not going to complain. “I freaking love you guys.”

Marinette giggled. “Well, dear _Torracat,_ I’m glad you enjoy us so much.”

She took the remote back from her best friend, about to press play when Adrien gently gripped on her sleeve, giving her big kitten eyes.

“Can we all do that again sometime?”

She didn’t have time to answer before they were showered by many positive responses from their classmates. Marinette chuckled.

“I believe that’s a yes.”

Adrien beamed.

**Chat: With great pleasure, I need to sharpen my claws!**

**[He charges against Imposteur, leaving Ladybug to figure out what to do. She gathers a few items around, assembling a fishing rod.]**

**Ladybug: It’s time for akuma fishing!**

“Is that the Old Rod?” Nino asked jokingly, still in the Pokémon mood.

Marinette clicked her tongue. “Excuse you, that’s a Super Rod at its _finest!_ ”

**[During their fight, Chat manages to suspend Imposteur with his feet, winking up at him with a knowing grin. Ladybug quickly “fishes” him, hanging him by the belt and snatching the photo from his pocket.]**

**Ladybug: [tears the photo in two and opens her yoyo] No more harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the spoon upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[Théo falls from the trap, but is caught by Chat who carefully puts him down.]**

**Ladybug: Nice catch!**

**Chat: Glad you could distinguish the real Chat from the fake.**

**Ladybug: Once I understood which one was _really_ in love with me, it wasn’t hard!**

“Hey, but I love you too…” Adrien whined softly, pouting at the screen and missing the way Marinette ducked her head with a blush.

**Chat: You better help him. You just broke his heart after all! [flees, briefly stopping once he’s far enough from her] Yeah, and not just his, by the way… Come on. [leaves.]**

“Aw, chaton,” Marinette cooed, despite how her face was still in flames. She pulled Adrien into a side hug, which he accepted without hesitation. “Oh, my poor kitten, I’m so sorry.”

She allowed him to rest his head on her chest yet again, her fingers running through his hair slowly as his arms wrapped around her middle.

He seemed so pleased, she could almost hear him purring.

**Théo: A-Ah… What am I doing here? [looks up] Ladybug?!**

**Ladybug: [offers him back the photo] I’m sorry I couldn’t make it this morning, Théo.**

**Théo: [hands her a pen] Can you sign it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course I can! You really have a lot of talent, you know? [quickly signs the picture and retrieves it] The sculpture is very well done.**

**Théo: Thank you, Ladybug… And don’t worry! I know about you and Chat Noir. I won’t say anything.**

**Ladybug: Uh?**

Adrien felt a light punch against his arm, as well as playful huff coming from above him. He smiled fondly, nudging against his Lady.

**[Chat Noir runs into the school, detransforming and looking for his phone everywhere to no avail. He goes back into his car, sighing.]**

**Adrien: I didn’t find it.**

“Your driver’s been in the same place for _that long_? Didn’t he think it was weird?” Alya raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“I never understood that guy either,” Nino spoke, making Adrien chuckle.

“I only wish I knew what he thinks. Gorilla just… barely ever talks.”

**[In Marinette’s room, she and Alya are finally erasing the message.]**

**Phone: _If you want to listen to your message again, press 1. If you want to delete your message, press 2._**

**[Marinette looks at Alya for confirmation before deleting it.]**

**Marinette: You know what? I’ll tell him I found his phone. It’s a good excuse to start a conversation, no? And plus, like that, I can invite him to the cinema.**

**Alya: I’m proud of you!**

“Or not so much, since you didn’t do that in the end,” Alya teased, and Marinette sighed.

“It is hard, okay?!”

**[The next day, Adrien and Nino enter the class, where Marinette and Alya are already waiting for them on their seats.]**

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: In that case, the person who got it must have found it in the boys’ locker room. It’s where I checked my messages during fencing classes!**

**[Marinette quickly puts Adrien’s phone in his bag, sitting up straight like nothing has happened when his bag falls.]**

**Adrien: [looks down] It was there! But I looked in there a million times!**

“Everything makes so much more sense now,” Adrien muttered, quite amused.

**Nino: You need to clear your head. Hey, I know, we ca go to the cinema tonight!**

**Alya: Hey, guys, would it bother you if we came with you?**

**Nino: No way, it’d be cool!**

“Girl, what was _that_?!” Alya snickered among her friends at the sight of Marinette leaping with joy.

“I didn’t do _that!_ ” She defended. “You were there, you know!”

“You totally thought of it, though.” Adrien grinned from his place on her chest, regretting his actions almost immediately when he suddenly found himself on the floor. “HEY!”

The class laughed, Marinette along with them.

“That’s what happens with bad kittens, Adrien. They lose their petting privileges.” She grinned down at him, earning a pout in response.

“ _Well_ ,” Alix spoke, “and in this episode, we have just found that our dear class president and super hero is a thief!” She turned to look at said president, smiling playfully.

Marinette grumbled, crossing her arms. “That was one time…”

“Actually, it was not,” Alya said, and everyone turned to her.

“It was not?” Adrien asked, stunned.

“Nope. She stole my phone once, because she accidentally erased one of my videos. Still can’t wait to see how _that_ happened.”

 _If it ever appears in an episode, which I sure hope not…_ Marinette sighed. What could she do if she got desperate in situations like that?

“Well, aren’t you forgetting her third robbery?”

“THIRD?” Alya seemed to be the one stunned this time, looking at Chloé along with everyone else. The blonde nodded.

“Yes. She stole my phone once too, and a memory card from Adrien’s photographer along with it.”

“I– What– Marinette, you’re a _real thief!_ ” Alya turned back to her best friend.

“Am not! I returned all of those! I swear!” The heroine raised her hands up in surrender. “I’m no thief! I just… follow the principle of desperate measures for desperate times?”

Her friends sighed, shaking their heads.

“This is Ladybug, everyone,” Adrien deadpanned, now sitting on the floor in front of her. “Superhero at night and thief in plain day.”

She glared at him, receiving an innocent grin. “Only the truth, my Buginette.”

That earned him an eyeroll.

“Well, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Kim got their attention, “but I believe Alya said something about you transforming?”

“Please do!” Juleka spoke. “That would be so awesome!”

Their other classmates shared their agreement as well.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other, a small smirk making its way onto their faces.

Together, the two stood up, moving closer to the screen where everyone could see them, their kwamis hovering their shoulders.

They turned to each other once more.

“So,” Adrien started, “should I go first, since you’ve already transformed once? Or should you?”

Marinette seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment, before smiling.

“I say together.”

_Together._

Adrien smiled back.

“I like the way that sounds.”

The heroes looked at their kwamis, receiving quick nods from them before finally facing their classmates.

They took a deep breath.

“Tikki.”

“Plagg.”

“ _Transform me!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, writing this one was a lot of fun!  
> I did not know if the scene where Marinette transforms was a little too much, but a friend of mine (thanks, Lawliette) convinced me otherwise.  
> And the Pokémon scene may be a little out of the blue -- I was only going to comment about how it reminds me of Pokémon when LB does that, I swear! --, but I don't regret it at all! It reminds me of my friends, actually. Sometimes one of us get the Pokémon OP stuck in our heads and start to sing, only for the rest of us to join! I just couldn't resist sharing the experience with Adrien somehow, so...
> 
> Well, I was going to ask you guys which one you'd prefer next, the Valentine's Day episode (which is next on the list) or the Christmas special (since next Saturday is Christmas Eve), but really, how naïve am I?  
> The winner is obvious, I am sure all of you have been waiting for _Le Dislocoeur_ since the very beginning (and so have I, actually)!  
>  So yes, next week, Kim will be akumatized, and _then_ we can have _Pire Noël_. Sounds good?


	11. Le Dislocoeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Dark Cupid_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Dani, it's only been three days since you've last updated!"_  
>  Dude.  
> Have you seen the title of this chapter?  
> DO YOU KNOW WHAT EPISODE IT IS?  
>  _YOU THINK I'D BE ABLE TO WAIT ANY LONGER THAN THAT?_
> 
> Alright, before you guys start, a HUGE thanks to Australet for recommending my fic on tumblr (I squealed HARD when I saw that, to this day I don't believe my eyes. Thank you so much! I never expected anyone to ever recommend this fic anywhere <3 This means a lot!)  
> Guys, in case you haven't heard of Australet (which is unlikely), [here is her blog](http://australet789.tumblr.com/), and her art is simply _amazing_ , so go check it out!  
> And I also did not expect to have FANART.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH, ANIPWRITES! I POSITIVELY DIED TODAY, IT'S SO CUTE!  
> (Guys, [HERE](http://anip-art.tumblr.com/post/154681336958/my-interpretation-of-max-and-lila-in) is the piece of art she made! Go make an artist happy and reblog it, please! I know very well how reblogs lighten an artist's day!)
> 
> ALRIGHT, WE FINALLY GOT TO THE EPISODE EVERYBODY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR SO FAR!  
> IS IT GONNA BE GOOD?  
> I dunno.  
> I am fairly satisfied with it, so I hope you guys are too!  
> ENJOY!

_Alright._

Marinette could say that she’d never get used to their friends knowing their identities all she wanted. But the moments the lights faded and she was able to see their awed stares, she couldn’t help the way her chest puffed with pride.

The way the class looked at the heroes made her feel like she was another being entirely, someone so amazing and strong, maybe superior even. A look like that definitely made wonders for anyone’s ego.

And definitely made her feel a little bashful too.

But maybe that was because she was already so used to transforming. It felt normal. She didn’t change when she became Ladybug – she was freer, sure, but she was still the same.

But for her friends, she knew the sight was another experience entirely.

Marinette looked to the side, finding that her now suited partner seemed to be feeling quite similar to her, by the way he stood tall and proud, yet displayed a light flush underneath his mask.

She just hoped that wouldn’t inflate _his_ ego too much.

Chat must have noticed her staring, because soon he had turned to her, a tender smile making its way onto his lips.

Marinette did _not_ sigh blissfully.

_She didn’t._

“It’s weird, you know,” she spoke softly, surprised by her own tone. “That every time I look at Chat Noir from now on, I will have an actual name to associate with him.”

He hummed in agreement, bending down ever so slightly as he took her hand in his.

“I find it _delightful_ ,” he said, before bringing her hand closer to his lips, his eyes never once leaving hers as he kissed her knuckles.

The action was so familiar, and yet, it felt so foreign to her.

She felt shivers running down her spine, and the ladybugs were practically _dancing_ in her stomach.

It didn’t matter that Adrien had done that a few times since the day started already. This was the first time he did it when they were _both_ transformed.

The first time since they both had found out.

The feeling was different, like it was something _new_. A renowned partnership, with no secrets between them, no lies, no running away before their time was over.

And Adrien seemed to feel that as well, by the way his hold was firmer on her hand, yet so gentle; by how his lips lingered for far longer than it was really necessary before slowly, almost hesitantly, letting go of the contact between them.

_By how he wouldn’t stop looking at her like she was his whole universe._

Yes, he was right.

She felt positively _delighted._

Not like that word could really describe everything that was going on inside her, but Marinette couldn’t really think of anything else at that moment.

She smiled at him, and for a moment, she really, _really_ wished that they were alone.

She did not want that moment to die, but she didn’t want any witnesses either.

It was _theirs_ , and perhaps it was selfish of her, but nobody should be a part of it but them. Their partnership was far beyond anyone’s comprehension.

But unfortunately, they were not alone.

And they should likely stop now before their friends decided that it was a good idea to tease them for making googly eyes or something of the sort.

Giving Chat a small, loving smile, Marinette reluctantly turned her attention back to the class, finding a few knowing smirks and fangirling smiles instead of the earlier amazement.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, “Alright, we’re transformed. Suits on. What do you want from us?”

“An interview is out of question right now, isn’t it?” Alya tried, and both heroes nodded. “Well, alright. Gives me more time to think of interesting question until we get out of here.”

“Doesn’t mean you guys can’t ask us questions, though,” Chat spoke, and almost immediately their friends lightened up.

“How do your weapons work?” Kim hurried to ask, trying to be the first.

Marinette chuckled at his enthusiasm. She took her yoyo from her hip, playing with it around for a bit, doing one or another easy trick.

“Well, you guys have seen what they can do – calls, GPS, and in my case, purify akumas,” she started. “The string is infinite and indestructible, and though it requires practice, it does mostly everything I want it to.”

There was a collective “oooh” in amazement, making the heroine smile.

She saw Chat take his staff and extend it, spinning it around.

“Mine is pretty much the same, with the exception of, you know, the purifying part,” he chuckled. “Our suits are indestructible too, by the way. Which is good, we don’t have to worry much about getting physically hurt.”

“Though, of course, they’re not miraculous–“ she heard her partner snicker. “I mean– you _know_ what I meant. They won’t stop us from dying from a high fall, for example, and some blows can still inflict quite some pain _,_ ” Ladybug added to the explanation. “And it’s not immune to magic, obviously. You guys have seen this dork here be targeted for most of the episodes, you should know that by now.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Chat pouted, and she giggled.

“Wait, talking about the _suits._ ” Max eyed the cat hero in particular. “That tail is a _belt_. Yet it moves, how does that work?”

“Ah… I am not really sure.” Chat shrugged sheepishly, returning his staff to its place before taking hold of said belt. “It kind of has a mind of its own, you know? I don’t control it.”

“It responds to his emotions!” Ladybug spoke, seeming quite excited to have reached that subject. “And so do his cat ears, they get all droopy when he’s sad, it’s actually really cute!”

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, seeming a little surprised. She turned to him, inquiringly raising an eyebrow.

“I… never really noticed that,” he admitted. He didn’t _see_ his ears and tail most of the time, and he didn’t notice them moving either, he was too used to them, it was almost natural.

Of course, Adrien had seen videos of the heroes before, but he was a little too preoccupied focusing on Ladybug to pay attention to himself.

He should take a quick look at the Ladyblog later for confirmation.

“Chaton, it even flicks when you hear something.”

“Wait, they _actually_ work?” Chloé asked, surprised, while Sabrina looked at the ears with curiosity. “I thought they were only there for… aesthetic or something.”

“Nope, they work! I can hear quite better as Chat Noir than when I’m only Adrien,” the hero explained. “I can smell a bit better too, and you have seen my night vision working before, so–“

“So, summing it all up, Adrien Agreste is just a huge house cat.” Ladybug grinned, earning yet another protest from her partner and a few snickers from the class.

“I wonder if he would chase a dot!” Nino suggested. “Damn, I wish I had a laser pointer with me right now!”

“Great idea! I have to try that one of these days! Then I’ll tell you,” the heroine giggled, and her partner pouted. She grinned again. “Though I _do_ know something else he does that’s exactly like a cat.”

“Oh, do tell!” Alya asked, her phone recording everything that had been said to that point.

Turning to look at his partner, Adrien paled. This was not a good idea, was it? What the heck did she have in mind?

Noticing his nervousness, Ladybug took his hand again. “Don’t worry, mon minou, it won’t be _bad._ ” She smiled sweetly, but her intentions did not go unnoticed to him. “I’m sure you will like it, come on.”

She tugged him towards their seats again, pulling him to sit down with her. He looked at her curiously when she raised a hand.

“Alright, everyone, absolute silence right now,” she asked their friends. “Pay attention to _this_.”

Before Adrien could ask what _this_ was, her hand landed on his head, and the world faded around him. He was overwhelmed by such a wonderful feeling, and fuck, he had no idea what she was doing to him but _please, don’t stop!_

He closed his eyes, attempting to enjoy that feeling a little better, barely noticing the vibrating sound coming from his throat.

That was not unnoticed by his friends, however.

“Oh my God,” Mylène gasped, “he _purrs_?!”

“Yep,” Ladybug giggled. “I tend to reward him with light pets and found out one time. Isn’t it just the cutest thing?”

Suddenly, Chat started moving. He was obviously entranced by his partner’s caresses, not at all aware of the world around him as he rubbed his head against his Lady, wrapping his arms and tail around her waist.

He nuzzled her neck, a wide smile appearing on his face when his purring got louder.

Everyone snickered at his cat-like behavior.

“Oh, chaton… You’re such a needy cat.” She smiled fondly.

Marinette dropped her transformation, deeming unnecessary to stay in her suit much longer. She still had her fingers tangled in Chat’s hair when she decided to look up at the TV screen before them, which displayed the list of episodes they had been watching.

Then, she remembered which one was next.

Suddenly, petting him for at least 25 minutes in a row have never felt so inviting.

“Something wrong, Marinette?” Alya asked, surprising her.

“I can already imagine what she is thinking,” Tikki spoke from her holder’s lap. “You know that wouldn’t be fair, Marinette.”

The hero sighed. “I know, I know… But he’s never going to let me hear the end of it.”

She stopped petting Chat, who instantly opened an eye to look at her, mewing in protest. She couldn’t help but smile.

“C’mon, you needy kitty… detransform so we can watch the next episode.”

Still hazed, he did as he was told.

Marinette watched Chat Noir fade into Adrien Agreste, and she couldn’t help the adoration that soon filled her entire being.

She had not seen him transform before, which made the sight before her pretty impressive. And despite already knowing the truth, it only helped the image of her favorite boys merging into one solidify in her mind.

And if anything, it only made her heart beat faster. She had never loved two boys.

She had always loved one in double.

Her feelings aside, there was just a problem with his transformation going off.

Without Plagg’s influence, Adrien now seemed much more sober.

Pulling back, the boy stared at her, looking between delighted and mortified.

“Did… Did you just pet me like an actual cat?” Was his first question.

“You were purring like a motor boat, dude!” Nino replied for her, and Adrien groaned.

“Marinette…” he whined, “why must you be so evil to me?”

“What, you didn’t like it?” She chuckled, making him pout.

“That’s not the point…” he murmured, turning to the screen.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry much, Adrien.” Tikki flew up to him, smiling knowingly. “I think the next episode will make up for it. Or, at least, it will interest you quite a bit.”

Adrien raised his eyebrows in confusion – and really, he was not the only one.

Apparently, only Marinette and Tikki knew what was going on – and maybe so did Plagg too.

Everybody was rather curious.

The heroine sighed. This one would be quite the adventure.

“Kim, you ready to see yourself akumatized?” She asked, choosing _Le Dislocoeur_ with her remote.

Kim hesitated for a moment, not aware that it was his episode until then, but nodded. “As ready as I will ever be.”

Nodding back, she pressed start.

**[This time, the episode starts in the middle of one of Mme. Bustier’s classes.]**

**Mme. Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Who can tell me why?**

**Rose: Because only love can defeat hatred…**

**Mme. Bustier: Exactly.**

**Max: Technically, madame, this argument only applies in approximately 87% of fairy tales.**

“There he goes…” Alix rolled her eyes, making Kim snicker. Max glared at them.

**Mme. Bustier: Thank you for your precisions, Max, thank you very much. Adrien, I hope what you’re writing is in relation to my class.**

**Marinette: [gasps worriedly.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Can you repeat what I just said?**

**Adrien: Most of the time, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love can defeat hatred.**

**Mme. Bustier: Exactly, Adrien!**

“Adrien, you’re a freaking ninja.” Nino eyed his best friend, who chuckled.

**Mme. Bustier: For the next class, don’t forget to finish “Sleeping Beauty” by Charles Perrault. And happy Valentine’s Day to all of you.**

**Marinette: Er, go ahead Alya, I’m coming. I’ll join you outside.**

**[Marinette hides as everybody leaves, watching as Adrien crumbles the paper in front of him and throws it in the trashcan. He is about to leave class when Chloé appears with Sabrina.]**

**Chloé: Hi, Adrien! Could you sign here?**

**Adrien: Chloé, you know I hate signing autographs.**

**Chloé: No, it’s a petition, it’s against cruelty towards hamsters! Have you seen those hideous fur coats they’re forced to wear? It’s revolting!**

“Chloé, they’re _born_ that way,” Marinette deadpanned.

“And it’s hideous!” Chloé defended her point, to which the heroine sighed.

**Adrien: [sighs, quickly signing the poster before leaving.]**

“Wait, you fell for that?” Alya raised her eyebrows. How gullible was that guy?

“No, but in case you haven’t noticed, I was _really_ not in the mood,” Adrien replied, and he could almost _hear_ Plagg rolling his eyes.

“I never want to be next to him again for another Valentine’s Day.”

**[Chloé celebrates when he leaves, hugging the poster, when she notices Marinette still in class, looking for something in the trashcan.]**

“My Lady, didn’t you know that the curiosity killed the cat?” Adrien smirked, to with Marinette sighed in mock relief.

“Well, good think I’m a Ladybug, then!”

**Chloé: Well, what, Marinette? Looking for something to eat?**

**Sabrina: She must be looking for new clothes!**

**[They laugh before leaving her. Marinette growls.]**

**Tikki: Don’t mind them. They don’t deserve it!**

**Marinette: You’re right, Tikki. [turns her attention to the paper, reading it out loud.]**

**“Your hair is jet black and your eyes blue as the skies.**

**I wonder who you are behind this mysterious disguise.**

**I see you every day and I would like you to give me a sign.**

**I’ll love you until the end of my days, will you be my Valentine?”**

A few “aw’s” were heard around the room, and Marinette couldn’t help but sigh herself.

Listening that poem now, with a new light, it meant even more to her than it did before.

“Such a hopeless romantic,” Juleka chucked, referring to the blond on her right.

“Dude, give me a few lessons one of these days, damn!” Nino called, to which Adrien smiled.

He didn’t even think the poem was that great. He was glad his Lady seemed to love it.

**Tikki: Wow! _That’s_ what I call a love poem!**

**Marinette: But who is he even talking about? Jet black hair and eyes blue like the skies?**

**Tikki: Errr, _you?_**

Alya snickered. “Tikki seems so done there.”

“Well, I was!” Tikki confirmed.

**Marinette: [laughs] Me? No! Plenty of other girls have black hair and blue eyes!**

**Tikki: Yeah but, “blue as the skies”?**

**Marinette: Hm… What does he mean by “mysterious disguise?”**

**Tikki: [sighs] It’s poetry! It means who you really are on the inside! He wants to get to know you, Marinette! I’m telling you, he’s talking about you!**

**Marinette: [leaps with joy] Pinch me, I’m dreaming!**

**Tikki: [shrugs, doing as she says.]**

**Marinette: _Ouch_ , I was kidding!**

**Tikki: [giggles.]**

The class snickered.

“You know, Tikki, that could have been a great mess. It was not like you truly _knew_ that poem was for me,” Marinette noted thoughtfully.

Tikki stared at her unimpressed, much like she had in the episode.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, being hit with sudden realization.

“You _knew?!_ ”

“Hm, duh? Marinette, it’s not because _you_ don’t know that I can’t sense Plagg around.”

Marinette gaped. For how long had she known?

**[Outside of school, Kim and Max are talking.]**

**Max: Beginning of Operation Valentine’s Day. According to my numerous searches on every shopping site online… [hands a box to Kim] It’s this jewel that meets the most success with girls!**

**Kim: It’s perfect, Max! I can’t take a red card with this! Love is like football, right? You need a strategy, or else, you’re out! But if you aim correctly, you’ll get right between the poles and _score!_**

“I was about to say that it was a good allegory,” Adrien spoke, “but then you added that last part and I think you might be talking about _something else entirely._ ”

“Uh?” Kim looked at the blond in confusion, watching as Marinette hit him with a cushion.

“I’m with Adrien, though,” Alix spoke. “That last part _did_ sound wrong.”

**Max: Kim, very nice metaphor.**

**Kim: I met what?**

A few snickers were heard around the room.

**Alya: [seems them, dragging Marinette with her] Oh, it’s shiny. Say, is it for me?**

**Kim: [moves away, a little taken aback.]**

The snickers grew louder.

“Too forward, babe. You’re going to scare your suitors like this,” Nino joked, making Alya chuckle.

“Like you don’t love it when I pull shit like that on _you_.”

His blush was more than enough confirmation.

**Max: Negative, Alya, the beneficiary of this jewel was already determined, it’s–**

**Kim: SHH! [covers his mouth] The walls have ears, Max!**

**Alya: I have a scoop! Our Kim is in love! [points her phone at him] But who is the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: [puts her phone down] Oh, it’s super pretty, Kim. It’ll make her super happy!**

**Kim: Yeah, well, she still has to accept it… [gasps] And what if she doesn’t want it?!**

**Marinette: She’ll love it, no worries, it’s a given! Don’t be scared, go on, go for it, you absolutely shouldn’t have any regrets!**

“I _really_ regret saying all that.” Marinette groaned. “Sorry, Kim. If I had known…”

The boy shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Chloé scoffed from her seat. “As if I would ever want something as cheap and ugly as that,” she mumbled to Sabrina who, despite seeming fairly amazed by the jewel earlier, gave her a light nod.

**Kim: Okay then, Operation Valentine’s Day is starting! [gives Max a high five.]**

**Max: [points to a map] I’ve highlighted her path in yellow. Yours is in red. Running at 16km/h, you’ll have a one and a half minute lead on her. You’ll cross each other at this place. [points a bridge at the Seine] It’s the third most romantic place in Paris. Go, go, go!**

**Kim: Thanks, Marinette! [runs.]**

**Alya: [nudges Marinette quite strongly].**

“What was with people and hurting my arm that day?” Marinette grumbled, gaining twin giggles from Alya and Tikki.

**Alya: I know someone who’s good at giving advice but not at receiving it! [points at Adrien leaving.]**

**Marinette: You’re right. It’s time I tell him everything!**

**Alya: No way, you’re serious?!**

**Marinette: Yeah, I swear! I’m gonna tell Adrien how I feel about him! I mean, I’ll write it to him… Like, er, on a card…**

**Alya: Oh yeah?!**

**Marinette: Yeah!**

**Marinette and Alya: [do a high five] Operation Valentine’s Day!**

**[Not far from where they were,** **a few girls were fangirling to one of Adrien’s posters.]**

Adrien shuddered slightly at the sight. Not that he didn’t _like_ his fans, but still… Some of them could be a little too much.

**Chloé: Oh, come on! Stop dreaming, girls. Adrien, he’s mine.**

**[Sabrina opens the poster that Adrien signed.]**

**Aurore: “To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the universe and the love of my life”, signed… _Adrien?!_**

“I– _CHLOÉ!_ ” Adrien cried in outrage. “Seriously? _That’s_ what you wanted my signature for?!”

Chloé pouted at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. “But Adrichou… Can’t a girl dream…?”

“ _Dream!_ Not mislead people! Don’t go creating rumors about me like that! That could have become a problem for me and my father!”

He felt Marinette looking at him, a smirk making its way onto her lips. Holding back a gulp, he turned to her.

“What?”

“ _Now_ you know how _I_ felt during the last episode, mon minou,” she stated simply, and Adrien fell silent.

 _Uh._ She got him there.

He may not feel as angry as she did – though he was still fairly disappointed –, but now he could relate to her outburst much easier.

“Okay, yeah, I see your point…” He stopped for a while longer, analyzing the feeling a bit more. “Damn, I feel two times worse now.”

Marinette chuckled, petting his head. “We’re already over that, don’t worry.”

He nodded, before turning to Chloé. “Are _we_ though?”

Chloé scoffed. “Listen, your goody-two-shoes of a _girlfriend_ already convinced me to stop, didn’t she? Sheesh, have more faith in your childhood friend, will you?”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up at that. Sure, she had agreed with Marinette, but he half expected her to go back to her old self in a few minutes.

He felt a little bad for not believing her now.

“Alright.” He nodded slowly, but couldn’t help a small smile, finding that he actually felt quite proud of her.

**[The girls start crying.]**

**Chloé: Uh, this one isn’t crying hard enough.**

**[Sabrina moves the poster closer to the pointed girl, who starts crying louder.]**

“I honestly don’t know if I should laugh or cry watching this scene…” Alix shook her head at the screen.

“And here I thought Chloé’s pettiness couldn’t get any worse.” Alya sighed, gaining many nods from her friends along with a protesting shriek from Chloé.

**[In Marinette’s room, the girl is trying to write her confession.]**

**Marinette: Dear Adrien. Dear Adrien… Dear Adrien… [scratches the beginning] It’s really not my thing, love letters! I write like a real moronosaur!**

Adrien snickered. “’Moronosaur’?” He asked amusedly. “Who says that?”

Marinette glared at him. “Well, many people, I’m sure.”

**Tikki: Only _you_ use words like “moronosaur”!**

“Ha, she agrees!” Adrien laughed, petting Tikki on the head. Marinette huffed.

**Marinette: [turns her back to the paper, annoyed.]**

**Tikki: Relax, Marinette! I’m only teasing you. Think hard about Adrien and then let your heart speak!**

**Marinette: [smiles, before remembering something] Adrien’s letter! Of course, why didn’t I think of that sooner? I’ll answer his poem!**

**Alya: Marinette? [enters her room, showing her a heart-shaped paper.] Look at this card!**

**Marinette: It’s awesome! Thank you so much!**

“Wait!” Adrien turned to Marinette. “That card was _yours_?!”

“You read it?!” She squeaked back. She hadn’t expected him to have even read her poem, much less _remember_ it.

“I did and I love it!” He smiled brightly, pulling her into a side hug. “I knew that had to be yours, my Lady!”

Marinette hugged him back, feeling warm inside. He read it and _loved_ it. _Her_ card made him smile that way, and the thought made her heart beat a little faster.

_Glad to make you happy, chaton._

**[Marinette thinks for a moment, before writing her poem on the card.]**

**Marinette: And here it is!**

**Alya: Don’t forget to sign it!**

**[Before she could do it, a little ladybug landed on the card.]**

**Alya: That’s a sign! Ladybugs bring good luck, especially to little lover couples…**

**Marinette: Seriously?**

**Alya: Yep! Don’t be surprised, you should know your stuff about ladybugs!**

“I’m guessing Alya didn’t know,” Adrien spoke, “but I agree with her, you should.”

“Sorry if I’m not obsessed with my alter ego like you, you dorky cat.” Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling.

**Marinette: Oh yeah? But er, why do you say that?**

**Alya: “The ladybug has always been known for bringing good luck and guiding lovers on the path of happiness.” I posted it on my blog. You read it, didn’t you?**

**Marinette: Er, yes, yes, of course!**

“How did I not notice that?!” Alya sighed. “That was not normal behavior!”

Marinette giggled.

**[In Adrien’s room, he is, too, stressed about Valentine’s day.]**

**Plagg: So what, she has two eyes, two arms, and two legs like everyone else, no? How can you be in love with Ladybug? You don’t even know who she really is.**

**Adrien: You really don’t know anything about love…**

**Plagg: Of course I do! I like goat’s cheese a little, gruyere a lot, and I _adore_ camembert!**

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Typical.”

“I think he’s cheesesexual,” Juleka said with an amused smile, causing the ladybug kwami and Adrien to laugh.

Plagg huffed. “Well, maybe I am!” He crossed his paws, annoyed.

**[Adrien stands up, walking to his window and sighing.]**

**Plagg: Aw. Monsieur is all sad because he can’t finish his poem for his masked ladylove!**

**Adrien: No need for a poem, I can say it to her in person. _Je t’aime…_**

Once again, the room was filled with cooing, as well as one or another eyeroll.

“Aw, that is so adorable!” Rose squealed, Mylène agreeing with her.

“The ship is so real!” Alya bounced on her seat, and it seemed like Nino was fanboying just as bad as she was.

Meanwhile, Marinette blushed. She had heard Adrien murmur about loving her not a few minutes before, but it didn’t help her poor heart from rocketing against her chest again.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that.

Unable to keep a huge, dumb smile away from her lips, Marinette hid her face in her hands, unaware of the loving stare coming from the boy beside her.

**Plagg: Blergh! You just ruined my appetite. [throws his cheese up before swallowing it whole] I mean, almost.**

**[Meanwhile, on the bridge Max had shown on the map, Kim is casually waiting until Chloé appears.]**

“WAIT,” Lila called, raising a hand up for Marinette to pause the episode. She turned to Kim. “Let me get this straight. Your crush… was Chloé.”

“Hm, yeah?” Kim asked confusedly.

“ _Why?!_ ”

“I should be the one asking that.” Chloé raised an eyebrow, eyeing the girl across from her in warning. “Is there a problem with people crushing on _me_ , numbskull?” She crossed her arms.

In response, Lila ran her hand down her face, sighing something about why the fuck she was in the middle of those people before moving a hand dismissively for Marinette to continue the episode.

From her seat, the hero couldn’t help but snicker. Guess even Lila was done with Chloé’s shit by this point.

**Chloé: [talking on the phone until she sees Kim on her way] And what are _you_ doing here?**

**Kim: Well… I…**

**Chloé: [mockingly] Well… you…?**

**Kim: [clears his throat, kneeling down on a puddle of water] Would you like to…  be my Valentine?**

**[Just then, a guy in a bike passed by the puddle, throwing water all over Kim. And if that was not bad enough, an empty bag of chips slapped him on the face.]**

**Chloé: [gasps] Don’t move! [she takes a photo of him like that, sending it to everyone] Wait until the others see this… [laughs] Don’t take it the wrong way, Kim. But my heart already belongs to someone way more interesting than you. Ouch, it must be tough to get blown off like that, huh?**

“Okay, no, that’s fucking _it_ ,” Alix spoke, suddenly standing up. “I thought it was bad enough you sent us that picture back then, but do you have to be _such a bitch?_ ” She cracked her knuckles.

“ _Excuse me_?!” Chloé shrieked, standing as well.

“You heard me!” Alix approached her. “You’re a good for nothing, _unpleasant_ , _SELFISH BITCH_!”

Before she could get much closer or do something stupid, Kim was up, holding her back by her arms.

“Lemme go, Kim!” She protested, struggling to free herself from his grip.

“No! I know what’s on your mind and I’m not letting you do it!” He held her firmer, thanking all kwamis that the girl in his arms was so petite – still, he just wished she was a little less strong, because damn, her kicks _hurt._

“Just one light punch! I won’t break her too much!”

“She’s not worth it!”

“SHE _HUMILIATED YOU!_ ”

“Alix, no!” Marinette called, standing close to her seat, Adrien right next to her. Both of them were tense, ready to separate the girls if it came down to it– though they hoped that wouldn’t happen.

“Come on, Marinette,” Alya spoke, “I’m usually not fond of violence, but you know everyone around here would love to see Chloé receive a punch.”

“Exactly!” Alix cried as Kim practically lifted her off the ground. “Just one, no more than that!”

Chloé glared at her, somehow managing to appear composed despite how her face had paled. She was more than ready to run if needed, anyone could see that.

“I’ll have you know, Kubdel, that my face is worth more euros than you can likely afford. You make _any_ damage to me, and my papa _will_ go after you. We can make your life hell if we want, and we _will._ ”

At that, Alix finally stopped struggling, falling limp against Kim.

She knew that was true. As much as she’d _adore_ to break Chloé’s nose – who knows, maybe she would look actually _pretty_ for once –, she knew the blonde was right. All the satisfaction of making her pay for breaking poor Kim’s heart – as well as being a bitch to everyone ever – wouldn’t be worthy of making her father’s life any difficult. And neither her brother’s.

Alix growled at Chloé, who smirked in response.

That did not help her nerves.

“Alix,” Kim called from behind her, “if I let you go, you promise you will do nothing?”

The girl nodded slowly, grumbling, her eyes never leaving Chloé.

Slowly, he lowered her back to the floor, letting go of her arms, yet ready to hold her again if he had to.

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a long, deep sigh.

Chloé’s smirk grew smugger as she sat down, and Alix felt her blood boil again.

Knowing she couldn’t charge for the blonde, but in desperate need to relieve her stress, she instead grabbed a plate from the nearby table, throwing it to the nearest wall. It flew dangerously close to Chloé’s face without hitting her – just like Alix had planned – and shattered to innumerous pieces on the floor when it reached the end of the room.

Kim, Marinette and Adrien had moved closer on impulse in an attempt to stop her, to no avail. They watched the route of the plate, gaping, and watched Alix as she fell back onto her seat victoriously, leaving a very shocked Chloé to find her footing once again.

Not that they blamed her, the whole class seemed to have stopped breathing at that exact moment.

After what felt like an eternity, Alix looked around, quite amused by everyone’s stares.

“So? The episode?”

That seemed to somewhat bring the class back to reality.

“A-Ah…” Marinette stuttered, still in a haze. “Right. The episode. Sure.”

She sat back down, dragging Adrien with her while Kim took his place back on his beanbag.

The episode was resumed.

**[Kim throws the box to the floor, holding the jewel in his hands as he cried.**

**From his lair, Papillon is watching.]**

**Papillon: Ah, Valentine’s Day. The day of love, and of broken hearts. Lost illusions bringing its lot of deceptions. My dear akumas. A real feast is waiting for you. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil akuma. And darken his heart!**

**[The butterfly flies into the jewel in Kim’s hands.]**

**Papillon: Dislocoeur. I’m the Papillon. I’m offering you the power to shoot your arrows, to break loves and friendships. But in return, you’ll have to take action for me.**

**Kim: No love or friendship affair will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

**[Kim transforms into Dislocoeur and flies off, shooting people with his arrows and spreading hate everywhere.]**

The class watched as the people shot by Dislocoeur suddenly started showing hatred to their loved ones, mistreating them and leaving.

Kim, in an attempt to lighten things a little after Alix’s little stunt, turned to her.

“You see, Alix? You say your powers were better than mine, but I’m a fucking cupid in reverse!” He said challengingly. She rolled her eyes with a playful scoff.

“Dude, please, could you time travel?” She asked with a small smirk.

“Ah… no?” He replied, not so sure about his powers anymore.

“I rest my case.” She crossed her arms triumphantly.

“But…” he tried again, “but I could fly!”

“ _Time travel!_ ”

Their friends snickered.

**Papillon: [laughing] Perfect! Soon enough, Ladybug and Chat Noir will have to face their fate.**

“To defeat you, you mean?” Marinette deadpanned. “Because I know no other fate for us.”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle.

**[Back in the Dupain-Cheng’s home, Marinette and Alya run to the bakery, where Tom is working.]**

**Tom: A love-apple, girls?**

**Marinette: Thanks, dad! [takes two apples, kissing her father’s cheek before leaving.]**

“So sweet,” Rose noted yet again, making Marinette smile.

**[The two girls go to the nearest box mail.]**

**Alya: Go on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**[Marinette gives her apple to Alya, determined, hesitating for a moment before putting her card in the box.]**

**Alya: Aw yeah!**

**Marinette: [hugs her] I did it!**

**[Their phones buzz, and they pull them out to see a new message.]**

**Alya: Chloé?! Since when does _she_ text us?**

**Marinette: [shrugs.]**

**[They open the message, gasping when they see Kim’s photo.]**

**Alya: Oh, what a pest!**

“Excuse me?!” Chloé shrieked, receiving an eyeroll from Alya.

“Nothing but the truth.”

**Marinette: And I’m the one who advised Kim to confess! I couldn’t have known he was talking about _her_!**

**Alya: I hope Adrien won’t react like Chloé… Er, I mean–**

**Marinette: [starts trying to open the box to take her card back] What have I done?!**

“ _Really_ tactful, Alya. Really tactful.” Adrien shook his head. “Who do you take me for?”

“Sorry?” Alya smiled sheepishly.

**Alya: No, calm down, stop, I was only joking! More or less… Adrien would never do something like that!**

“Exactly! I’m not so cruel!” He huffed, ignoring Chloé when she finally understood his words.

**Alya: Wait, what’s this?!**

**[They look up to see Dislocoeur, who looks back at them. He notices the heart-shaped love-apples in Alya’s hands.]**

**Dislocoeur: Every heart must be broken! [shoots her.]**

**Marinette: Alya, are you okay? [Alya throws the apples on her] Hey, no way, you serious?**

**Alya: You never were my best friend. You suck! And I’m sure Adrien will die of laughter when he reads your stinky poem!**

The class gasped, Alya most of all.

“I-I said that? Oh my God, what the fuck?” The blogger turned to apologize to her best friend, feeling awful.

Marinette, the only one not surprised, gave her a small smile. “It’s not your fault and you know that. Relax.”

Meanwhile, Adrien only gulped. If _Alya’s_ behavior became like that… What had _he_ done?!

**Marinette: Alya! [looks up at the akuma] What on earth did he do to her? [notices the jewel on his chest] I think I’ve already seen this jewel somewhere… [gasps] It’s Kim’s gift!**

“A _jewel?_ ” Alix cried. “You battle with Adrien every single day of your life and know more about him than any of us yet can never figure out his identity, and then all it takes you to find Kim is _A JEWEL?!?_ ”

“Hm… It’s… magic?” Marinette tried, earning groans from all of her friends.

“You’re both _impossible._ ” Alya sighed.

**Tikki: He got akumatized!**

**Marinette: It’s a disaster! [takes the apples away from her clothes, running into the park] Gotta find him quickly! Tikki, transform me!**

**[She transforms, following Dislocoeur.**

**Meanwhile, in front of Chloé’s hotel, she is having some problems of her own.]**

**Chloé: No, come on! I said 24 carat! 18 carat won’t go with my 24 carat bathtub! You bunch of nimrods!**

“Who has a 24 carat bathtub?!” Mylène asked in disbelief.

Beside her, Ivan just shrugged. “Chloé.”

**[A few meters away, Dislocoeur is ready aiming at her, but misses thanks to Ladybug’s interference.]**

**Dislocoeur: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dislocoeur: I’m not Kim.  I’m the Dislocoeur. If I don’t get love, no one will get it!**

**[While they talk, Sabrina drags Chloé inside, leaving her poster outside.]**

**Ladybug: Okay, Dislocoeur. I understand. Chloé really wasn’t cool. But it’s not a reason for all of Paris to suffer your wrath!**

**Dislocoeur: Yes, it is, actually. And I will stop only when I have broken every heart! Say goodbye to those you love, Ladybug. Because now, you will hate them!**

**[He starts shooting her, while she dodges. Ladybug runs, sliding off a roof and hanging herself from the gutter, causing Dislocoeur to lose sight of her.]**

**Papillon: If you want to keep spreading your hatred, bring me her Miraculous or I will take your powers away!**

**[Dislocoeur flies off to look for her just as Chat Noir arrives.]**

**Chat: Ah, you’re just in time, my Lady. I have to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: [lowers down to his eye level] It’s not the time! Dislocoe–**

**Chat: [pulls her closer] Sh… I promised myself to tell you as soon as I saw you.**

The teenagers held back their breath, leaning forward on their seats.

Marinette chuckled at her friends’ enthusiasm, despite knowing very well that Chat wouldn’t be able to confess

Adrien, however, had leaned towards the screen too. This was the last thing he remembered from that fight. It was finally time to know what happened after that.

**Chat: Ladybug. I– I lo… Watch out! [turns them around when he sees Kim, being hit by his arrow instead of her.]**

**Ladybug: [gasps] Chat Noir?**

**Chat: Ladybug… I… hate you with all my heart.**

Gasps once again filled the room, Adrien’s being the loudest this time.

“I– _what?!_ ” He gaped at himself onscreen, wincing at his own words as the scene went on.

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, you’re squeezing me too tightly!**

**Chat: I don’t like you, Ladybug, you’re _nothing_ to me, I hate you!**

**[Ladybug steps on his foot, freeing herself and leaving. She launches herself into Chloé’s hotel to hide.]**

**Chloé: Ladybug? Ha! About time! Where have you been?!**

**[Meanwhile, Chat Noir is still hanging on his baton from the side of the building. He shrinks it, before climbing up to the roof, where Dislocoeur is waiting.]**

**Papillon: Propose him your help in exchange for Ladybug’s Miraculous.**

**Dislocoeur: I can help you destroy Ladybug. But you’ll have to give me her Miraculous in return.**

**Chat: If you want. No problem!**

“DUDE!” Nino cried, turning to his best friend.

Adrien just sank in his seat, his eyes glued to the screen. He barely noticed Marinette’s hand squeezing his arm to comfort him.

**Papillon: Yes… Yes! And once I have Ladybug’s Miraculous, taking Chat Noir’s will be child’s play!**

**[Back in Chloé’s hotel.]**

**Ladybug: You have to escape! Your friend was transformed into Dislocoeur! And I don’t know what he’ll do to you if he finds you!**

**Chloé: Me?! But, why would this stupid Kim have something against me, personally?**

Everyone sighed along with Ladybug.

“Are you _serious?_ ” Alix glared at her, and Chloé actually _flinched_ , much to everyone’s surprise.

**Ladybug: [unenthusiastically] I don’t know. What do you think?**

**Chloé: Oh, it’s because of this thing? [points at the poster outside] He must be jealous or something like that. That’s Adrien, a super cute boy from my class. And plus, he’s filthy rich.**

“Of course, _that’s_ what she cares about,” Adrien murmured under his breath, momentarily forgetting his concerns to roll his eyes at her.

Beside him, Marinette squeezed his arm again, making him smile.

**Chloé: And of course, he’s crazy about me.**

**Ladybug: That’s not what he says in his poem…**

“That’s because I’m crazy about _you,_ my Lady…” Adrien whispered to Marinette, leaning closer.

Ignoring the blush on her face, she grinned. Sure, her heart was almost bursting out of her chest, but lately she had come to the knowledge that she, too, could destroy him with only a few words. Two could play this game.

Leaning in slightly closer, she saw Adrien’s cheeks becoming red, obviously not having expected such response.

“Well, not more than I am about _you_ , minou.”

He moved away abruptly, face beat red hiding in his hands. Marinette giggled.

_Victory!_

**Sabrina: The poster! It’s alive!**

**[The poster approaches them, falling to the ground to reveal Dislocoeur. He attacks, but Ladybug deflects his arrow. She wraps her yoyo around Chloé, dragging her away from the hotel.]**

The class laughed at the scene, ignoring Chloé’s protests.

“That is _beautiful._ ” Alix grinned.

“Do that again next time I am recording, please!” Alya asked, and Marinette smiled.

“With pleasure.” She winked.

**Ladybug: Run, Chloé, run away!**

“ _And never return,_ ” Nino spoke dramatically, receiving a cushion on his face for the reference.

“Dude, no.” Max shook his head amusedly.

**[Chloé runs, Dislocoeur flying right behind her as Chat appears once more in front of Ladybug.]**

**Chat: Not so fast, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: I don’t want to fight against you, Chat Noir!**

**Chat: [sighs in annoyance] This kindness, it’s really insufferable! I’m so glad we’re not friends!**

**[He attacks her, but she flees. This continues for a bit, Chat chasing her on the rooftops until Ladybug stops, trying to take his staff away with her yoyo.]**

**Ladybug: Why do you have all this hatred in you, Chat Noir?**

**Chat: Because hatred always wins!**

**Ladybug: I’m sorry to contradict you, but it’s not hatred that always wins! It’s love!**

**[She stops, suddenly remembering the classes from earlier.]**

**_Mme. Bustier: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess._ **

**_Rose: Because only love can defeat hatred…_ **

The room fell silent, staring at the screen.

“Girl,” Alya spoke, “you didn’t.”

Adrien turned to look at her.

Marinette bit her lower lip, but even then, she was not able to hold back a guilty smile, and nor the way she looked down was enough to hide her pink cheeks.

They gasped.

**Chat: Come on, enough with the blabber. [splits his staff in too] Fight!**

**Ladybug: [retrieves her yoyo] I’ll do better than that… [starts walking towards him.]**

**Chat: Uh? [moves back, confused.]**

**Ladybug: Come on, don’t be shy, Kitty. Come give me a little kiss. [leans forward to kiss him, but misses as he dodges] Ah, almost!**

**Chat: What’s with these manners? [runs.]**

**Ladybug: Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, come here!**

“Well, how the tables have turned.” Juleka smirked. “It’s usually the other way around, no?”

Adrien blushed, still refusing to believe that Ladybug had _kissed him_ until proven otherwise.

**[Meanwhile, Chloé’s still running.]**

**Dislocoeur: You won’t be able to escape me, Chloé!**

**[She takes a turn, falling on top of a bunch of plotted plants and ruining her clothes. The akuma appears right after.]**

**Dislocoeur: Happy Valentine’s Day, Chloé… You’ll finally get what you deserve!**

**Chloé: [whines] _My hair!_ There’s nothing worse than finding yourself with messed up hair! First, Ladybug creases my clothes, and now you show up and wreck my hairdo! So go on, shoot me with your arrow and be done with it!**

**Dislocoeur: [blinks] You don’t deserve me wasting an arrow for you. Everybody knows you don’t have a heart. So I don’t see what it’d do.**

The room suddenly exploded in “WOO’s” and “BURN’s”, scaring Kim and Chloé out of their skin.

“YOU GO, KIM!” Alya applauded.

“DUDE, THAT WAS _AWESOME._ ” Nino grinned, and Alix nodded.

“YOU SEE THIS GUY?” She pointed at Kim. “BE PROUD OF HIM, HE COMPLETELY DESTROYED CHLOÉ WHILE AKUMATIZED!”

“THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND!” Max added, lightly punching his arm.

Kim blushed a little, not expecting all the attention. It had been his akumatized version who said that, not him.

Not that he minded the way the class cheered.

Marinette and Adrien watched, snickering at the class’ excitement – though they were quite enthusiastic themselves.

They waited for everyone to calm down before continuing the episode.

**Chloé: How dare you talk to me that way! [bumps into Sabrina] What are you waiting for to help me up? Come on, hurry!**

**Sabrina: Ha! You really think I’ll help a pest like you? [takes a photo of her] Wait until the others see this picture!**

Alix grinned. “Oh, sweet, _sweet_ revenge.”

Chloé scoffed, annoyed. That was the worst episode so far.

**[Meanwhile, Chat is still running from Ladybug. She manages to wrap him around a pole, hanging upside down in front of him.]**

Juleka’s eyebrows rose. “I’ll repeat that: the tables have _turned._ ”

“That was totally revenge for _Rogercop_ ,” Rose giggled.

**Chat: No! [tries to break free.]**

**Ladybug: Don’t worry Kitty, I don’t want this any more than you do. [tries kissing him again, holding him by the nose when he doesn’t stop still] Oh, I can’t believe I’m about to do this… [leans in.]**

Once again, the class leaned forward, expecting them to kiss.

**[An arrow comes between them, forcing Ladybug to free Chat and run.]**

“AW COME ON!” Alya threw her arms up in disbelief while the others groaned. “ _One kiss!_ Is that asking too much?!”

**[Chat and Dislocoeur stand next to each other, fist bumping.]**

**Chat: And how are you gonna fight both of us now? _Cataclysm!_ I always wondered what it’d do if I used my Cataclysm on someone…**

Adrien gaped in disbelief. That was _so_ messed up!

“That is… disturbing,” Nathaniel spoke softly, gaining a few nods.

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ [takes the item] A love-apple? What can I even do with this? Think, Ladybug… [looks around for a bit] Of course! [gets out of hiding] I have a Valentine’s Day gift for you!**

**[They charge, Dislocoeur trying to shoot Ladybug while she deflates his arrows. Chat moves closer, coming dangerously close to using Cataclysm on Ladybug, but she dodges.]**

Adrien took a sharp intake of breath, gripping on his beanbag.

Close. _Too close_ for his liking.

**[Ladybug pulls him back by the belt, jumping onto him and higher, throwing the apple at Dislocoeur.]**

**Ladybug: Well, looks like you’re having bad luck today!**

**[He tries to get rid of the apple, succeeding after a while. He then tries to shoot her, only to find the arrow sticking to his fingers.]**

**Dislocoeur: [growls] LADYBUG!**

**Ladybug: [lands next to Chat] And now, your turn, my kitten.**

**[Chat goes after her, managing to pin her to the floor.]**

**Dislocoeur: Chat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Chat: I’m on it! [turns to her while the akuma washes his hands] I’m finally going to discover who you are, Ladybug! You can say goodbye to your secret identity!**

**Ladybug: [smirks and pulls him down for a kiss.]**

Once again, the class erupted with cheering, somehow being even louder than before.

“HOLY FUCK, SHE DID IT.” Alya jumped up with Nino, both of them hugging and leaping with joy.

“OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE EPISODE!” He replied just as enthusiastically.

“YOU’RE WELCOME, GUYS! YOU SEE THAT? THAT WAS MY FAULT!” Kim couldn’t help but add, frantically pointing at the screen.

Rose and Mylène were awing like never before, and honestly, Juleka and Sabrina were not very far behind. Nathaniel simply proclaimed himself as an all-time shipper by the way he punched the air with a “YES”, and all of Alix’s previous complaints towards the heroes could be discarded considering how much she was screaming.

Hell, _Chloé_ seemed to be finding it difficult not to go nuts.

Adrien, on the other hand… he was sure his jaw had hit the ground.

He couldn’t stop staring at the screen, mouth open, some unintelligible noises coming out of his throat.

It did not help his poor brain that the episode had been paused right on the image of them kissing, since Marinette was once again waiting for the class to relax before they could continue.

He didn’t – _couldn’t –_ register any noise or movement around the room.

Beside him, Marinette watched as hell broke loose, looking anywhere but the kiss so her face wouldn’t get any redder than it already was – which was quite a lot.

She couldn’t find it in herself to look at Adrien, either. She was sure her heart would not be able to take it.

“Marinette, I think you broke him,” Tikki giggled, flying in front of Marinette’s view along with Plagg.

“What’s that you kids use to say, again?” He asked amusedly. “Oh, right! ‘ _Adrien.exe has stopped working’._ ”

Mustering some courage to take a glance at her partner, Marinette couldn’t help a snort. He was _completely frozen,_ and that was actually really funny.

“More like _‘error 404, brain not found’_ ,” she offered, making the kwamis snicker.

She heard Alya sitting down again, still completely overjoyed.

“Girl, what are you waiting for?” She gripped Marinette’s arm, shaking her excitedly. “Keep going, we need to see what happens next!”

Giggling, the hero complied.

**[Once she pulls back, Chat sits up, confused.]**

**Chat: What am I doing here?!**

**Ladybug: [holds him over her shoulders] No time! Catch the brooch on the quiver! Now! [throws him at the akuma.]**

**[Chat falls right onto Dislocoeur, his Cataclysm touching the strap the akuma’s bag, releasing the brooch.]**

**Ladybug: Come on, go, take the brooch!**

**Chat: Sorry, I need this! [takes the jewel, throwing it to Ladybug] Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous!**

**Ladybug: Oh, you shouldn’t have! Oops! [lets it fall, crushing it under her feet while opening her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the apple upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybug’s fly around Alya and Sabrina, stopping the former from cutting a photo of herself and Marinette in half, and the latter from ruining Chloé’s poster.]**

**Chloé: What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: I– I have no idea!**

The class snickered at their despair.

“You know, now that makes so much more sense,” Sabrina spoke.

“I know, right?” Alya agreed. “That was so weird.”

**[Back at the font, the heroes fist bump when Ladybug’s earring beeps.]**

**Ladybug: Oops! [turns to leave.]**

**Chat: No wait, come back! I have to tell you something…**

**Ladybug: Listen. For the kiss, I had to break the spell or else–**

**Chat: What, a kiss?! What kiss? No, I meant to tell you ab–**

**Ladybug: Careful, your Miraculous is beeping!**

**Chat: Ah– Yours too!**

**Ladybug: Looks like we’ll transform back into pumpkins! And me, personally, I’m not thrilled to see that. [leaves.]**

“Wait.” Alya turns to the heroes. “Are you guys telling me that Adrien _doesn’t remember?!_ ”

“NO. I DON’T!” Adrien cried, seeming finally able to think again – and finally grasping what he had just watched. “THIS IS A SURPRISE TO ME AS MUCH AS IT IS TO YOU– _MY LADY!!_ ”

Marinette smiled sheepishly, moving away from him. “Ah… sorry?”

“’SORRY’? YOU KISS ME WILLINGLY AND DECIDES TO NEVER TELL ME AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS ‘ _SORRY’?!?_ ”

“I second what Tikki said.” Plagg sighed. “Marinette broke him.”

“ _DAMN RIGHT SHE DID!_ ”

“MINOU!” Marinette gently touched his arm, signing for him to relax. _Breaking him_ was a real understatement, he was _freaking out_ _big time_! “Minou! Calm down. Listen, the episode is almost over. Why don’t we wait until it’s over so we can discuss this and you can rant about it all you want? Alright?”

Adrien stared at her for a moment. He felt just as nervous as before, “calming down” was not in his vocabulary right now.

Still, he found it in himself to slowly nod.

“O-Okay.” He licked his lips. “Okay.”

Marinette gave him a grateful smile, rewinding the episode.

**Papillon: Curse you, Ladybug! Curse you, Valentine’s Day!**

**[On the park, Marinette’s watching as the mailman takes the letters from the mail box.]**

**Tikki: It’s the perfect occasion to get your card back!**

**Marinette: Before, I’d have done that, yeah…**

**Tikki: Before? Before what?**

**Marinette: Before understanding that even if hatred surrounds us, love always wins! So if I want Adrien to love me, he has to know how I feel about him!**

**Tikki: This is a big day!**

**[In the Agreste’s mansion, Adrien enters his room, going straight to his bed.]**

**Plagg: [laughs] You realize all the awful stuff you told Ladybug today?**

“You remember,” Adrien spoke. It was not a question.

Plagg nodded. “Quite a bit, yes.”

“No camembert for a week.”

“WHAT?”

**Adrien: You find this funny, you…? [drops down on his bed.]**

**Plagg: What’s the problem? Look at this pile of cards sent from your admirers! All that’s left for you to do is choose! [goes through the pile, choosing a random card and throwing it to Adrien.]**

“Out of all cards…” Marinette stared at the screen.

“That, Marinette, is what I call _luck._ ” Alya smiled, patting her back.

**Adrien: [looks at the card, sitting up] Wait, someone answered my poem! But I threw it away… [starts reading out loud.]**

**“Your hair is golden, your green eyes iridescent,**

**when I look at you, I’d like to share your dreams and thoughts.**

**Yes, I want to be your Valentine, together, we’ll be fine,**

**I’ll love you forever, my heart belongs to you.”**

Once again, the class let out a few “aw’s”, and Adrien himself couldn’t stop a grin from forming on his lips.

“Damn, girl, I didn’t know you were that good!” Alya nudged her best friend, who smiled.

“That’s _really_ cute!” Rose approved.

**Plagg: Urgh, a thing this soppy, it can only have been written by your soulmate.**

**Adrien: Yeah, but it’s not signed!**

**[As if on cue, a little ladybug lands on the card, right where the signature should be.]**

Alya squealed. “I told you, Marinette! I told you!”

Marinette nodded, unable to keep her excitement down. “Lucky” was not _enough_ to describe what she had just seen.

She was sure nothing could explain it other than _fate._

**[The ladybug flies away, leaving through the window, and Adrien follows.]**

**Adrien: You think it’s from Ladybug? [sighs dreamily, sliding down the window to the floor.]**

**Plagg: Please.**

“Aw, he is _so in love_!” Mylène cooed along with Rose.

“Such a smitten kitten,” Alya chuckled.

**[Back in Marinette’s room.]**

**Alya: What do you mean, you don’t remember? Did you sign this card or not?**

**Marinette: I don’t remember! The ladybug came while I was writing, and then _you_ talked to me about your blog. And then, it’s a black hole!**

**Alya: [laughs] No way, I’m dying over here. She managed to forget to sign the card! Seriously, you know, I love you but sometimes you have crazy bugs. You realize that, I hope!**

“I have only one thing to say now that the episode is over,” Alya started, before Adrien could say anything. “BEST EPISODE _EVER!_ ”

“Even I can’t deny that!” Alix agreed, beaming.

“There’s only one thing I don’t get,” Max spoke thoughtfully, and his friends turned to him. “Isn’t it usually a ‘true love’s kiss’? How did you know it was going to work?”

Marinette paled.

“A-Ah… Well, I think it may have worked because Chat liked Ladybug and I liked Adrien, so since it’s basically the same thing…”

“Girl, that’s not the question.” Alya smirked. “How did you _know_ it was going to work?”

“Oh, now _I_ want to know that as well,” Adrien spoke, quite amused. “My rants can wait a while longer.”

Marinette glared at him. _Stupid cat, you’re not helping._

“I didn’t know.” Her friends looked at her skeptically. “Really, I didn’t!”

Tikki shook her head. “Marinette… You didn’t seem exactly _unsure_ there. And don’t say it was your only option, that was the first solution you came up with and you just went on with it.”

“Tikki,” the heroine sighed, “you’re having fun with this, aren’t you?”

“With making you accept your own emotions? Yes, I am.”

That answer made Alya grin. “I guess we can add this episode to the list of proofs that you did like Chat Noir, Marinette.”

“I didn’t–“

“Marinette, _please._ ” Alya raised her hand, asking for her to stop. “You were confident that the kiss would work. That was practically your goal the whole time. And I don’t care if you were thinking romantically or not – though I think so –, you were _actually confident that your love would be enough to turn him back to normal._ That in itself is pretty strong, you know?”

Marinette looked at her, not really sure of how to reply to that.

Because as much as she wanted to deny it, Alya was not exactly wrong.

Just, Marinette refused to acknowledge that she was _right_ too.

She sighed. “Can we just let Adrien rant, instead?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever, proceed.”

“Can I, really?” Adrien eyed everyone, before looking back at Marinette. She nodded.

“Be our guest.”

“Alright.” He sat up straight, taking a deep, long breath, before starting. “You kissed me.”

“I… think we’ve already established that.”

“No, you don’t get it,” he tried again. “ _You_ kissed _me_. Willingly. On the lips. You _kissed_ me. And– And I didn’t even remember!”

He stood up, running his hands through his hair. Where could he even begin? Before, he was about to throw up every word coming to his mouth like it was nothing, but now?

He had so many things to say that he didn’t know where to _start_.

“You kissed me! I have been _dreaming_ of that happening since fucking Coeur de Pierre, and when that does _finally_ happen, not only I don’t remember, but YOU DON’T TELL ME! YOU DON’T JUST KISS PEOPLE AND NEVER TELL THEM!”

“You would never shut up about it if I had told you,” Marinette defended.

“NO I WOULDN’T!”

She skeptically raised an eyebrow at him.

“I– Yeah, okay, maybe I would,” he conceded. “But _still_! You don’t simply go getting people’s first kisses around without them even knowing! Not that I mind that much, because _you_ were my first kiss. But I DO mind, because YOU WERE MY FIRST KISS AND I _DON’T REMEMBER!_

“ _FUCKING HELL, MARINETTE!_ WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO GO TO THE POOR GUY WHO HAS LOVED YOU FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND SAY ‘HEY, BY THE WAY, I KISSED YOU, AND IT WAS TO BREAK A SPELL, BUT I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW’–“

“Adrien.”

“LIKE, NO! IT WOULDN’T KILL YOU! AND YOU KNOW I WOULD SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT IF YOU EVER TOLD ME I WAS PUSHING MY LIMITS, SO YOU HAD NO REASON–“

“Adrien!”

“–NOT TO TELL ME! Sure, I can be annoying, BUT I WATCH MYSELF! AND WORSE, I WILL NEVER KNOW HOW THAT KISS FELT LIKE BECAUSE OF A FUCKING AKUMA – no offense, Kim –, AND–“

“ _ADRIEN!_ ”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Adrien, who had unconsciously been pacing around in circles while rambling – and he _knew_ he was rambling, but once he had started, he couldn’t exactly stop –, turned to face Marinette, finding her much closer than he had anticipated.

She had stood up, watching him from only about a meter away. He looked at her inquiringly, ready to go back to his previous rant in case she had nothing important to say, and she sighed.

“Okay, listen. First of all,” Marinette started, taking a step forward, “I did not tell you that day because not only I thought you would never stop pestering me, but we _were_ running out of time. And I did not tell you any other day because not only we were in the middle of battles – which is _not_ the time for that, mind you –, but also because it had been so long already that it kind of felt irrelevant. And secondly–

“Please.” She took another step closer, cupping his face in her hands. Adrien exhaled. “Just _stop talking._ ”

Looking at her, at her eyes, so close to him, the words left his mind all at once. There was nothing there – or, at least, he couldn’t focus to know if there was, because all he could see was _her_.

Incredible how she always had such an effect on him, to make him forget everything not related to her with little to no effort.

Gulping silently, he slowly nodded his head, a low “okay” leaving his mouth and betraying how hopeless he felt for her.

That was when it happened.

Marinette moved closer – more than he would ever _dream_ to expect from her –, and connected their lips.

The room was once more filled with loud cheers, praises and “FINALLY’s”, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

All he cared for was _her._

Her, and him, and screw the rest of the word – or rather, _she_ was his world. His universe. Embracing him with her arms and lips until he lost all grasp of reality.

In that universe, it was only _them_.

Nothing else existed.

Nothing else _mattered_.

Adrien swooned, he knew he did. Marinette’s lips felt like heaven against his own, and for a moment, it was like he was melting against her. He was too stunned to do anything.

Her giggles brought him back to reality, thankfully.

His hands flew up to her hips, and when his lips started moving against hers, somehow… What Adrien thought was perfection became even _better_.

Which wasn’t to say that they did not make any mistakes.

They were both fairly new to the kissing department, and they would likely remember that kiss as not one of their best in the future, though still one of the most memorable.

But considering that they had had no other experiences before – Dislocoeur did _not_ count –, it did feel perfect for them, so it was not like either cared.

Actually, “caring” had literally left their whole vocabulary by that point.

As Marinette soon found, all of her earlier worries about going too fast had been crumbled and thrown out the window.

Instead, she felt herself intoxicated by him, and as her hands left his face to settle on his back or tangle in his hair, she felt herself pulling him against her, wanting – _needing_ – him closer.

He seemed to have been thinking the same, for his arms circled her waist, pressing her body to his and leaving absolutely no space between them.

But just then, a little too soon for her liking, Marinette felt the need to breathe again. Internally cursing her vital needs, she moved her head back, barely registering the small whimper that left his partners lips as they parted.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, half scared that opening them would destroy the moment they just had. But when she did find courage, the way Adrien once again looked at her like she was his everything only made her heart beat faster.

“Je t’adore, Marinette,” his voice came out barely above whisper, breathless, and he felt the need to repeat it, if only for the sake of tasting the words once more. “ _Je t’adore_.”

Marinette sighed, blissful.

“Oh, mon minou…” She pulled him back for a peck – then another, and another, and she had to force herself to pull back again before she wouldn’t be able to stop. “Moi aussi je t’aime tellement.”

The smile on his face was bright, and tender, and kind. It screamed “love” and so much more that Marinette would not be able to stop herself even if she tried.

She kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here. Excitedly waiting for all your comments.  
> Did I kill anyone, possibly?  
>  ~~If so, mission accomplished!~~
> 
> Little edit: my sorry ass forgot that it's not because I know what they are saying in the end thar everybody else does. So in just in case anyone is wondering...  
> Adrien tells her "I adore you", to which Marinette responds "I love you very much too".
> 
> Also, I would not expect another chapter before next week. But all I can say is, next up is the Christmas Special! I have no idea how I will do all that singing, but I'll manage! You guys ready for that?


	12. Pire Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also know as _the Christmas Special_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was actually planning on making it by the 25th of December, but I have no excuse other than yes, I'm a lazy piece of trash.  
> (And I was going to post yesterday, but on the days I started writing, life with my family called.)  
> I hope you all had a nice holiday!
> 
> And, once more, I have to warn that I might _not_ post another chapter next week. I'll be catching a plane, AGAIN, this time back to college, because thanks to a few political issues in my country, there was a lot left undone of our studies last semester. Now, I have to complete them so I can move on to the next.  
>  So yes, this week might be quite hectic for me, but if I do not post the next chapter next week, you can expect it the week after!
> 
> Anyways, I had a lot of fun with this chapter, though I did not really lose control of the story this time, unfortunately...  
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

Once again, Marinette wished that they were both alone.

While their first kiss felt like one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to them – and it definitely lasted a little longer then both her and Adrien had intended –, their second kiss was barely a brush of the lips.

And, of course, it had to be their classmates’ fault.

“As much as we’re all glad for you guys and all,” Alya’s voice finally brought the heroes back to reality, “should we just throw you in a room or something?”

Marinette pulled away again, feeling her face burn. “ _Alya…_ ” she threatened, unable to look anyone in the eye as the realization of what happened dawned on her.

Did she really just make out with Adrien in the middle of the room?

Actually, could that be considered “making out”? No tongues were involved, and despite being quite passionate, the kiss had been rather sweet. That was not _making out_ exactly…

_Right?_

“She’s right,” Plagg was the next to speak. “We don’t need to watch you making out, thank you very much.”

“More like ‘eating each other’s faces’,” Alix countered with a smirk.

_Damn it._

She groaned, hiding her face against Adrien’s chest. He chuckled softly at her embarrassment, despite looking rather red himself.

He had absolutely no regrets.

Clearing his throat, he gently pushed her away by her shoulders, a soft smile adorning his lips. “Why don’t we just watch the next episode? We can leave… _this…_ for later.”

The idea of earning more kisses from Marinette made him feel warm inside, and it seemed to affect her just the same, if the love-struck smile she displayed was of any indication.

With a nod from her, and a kiss on the forehead from him, they both sat back down and watched as their classmates – who had stood up to celebrate – did the same.

Marinette ignored the way Alya put her phone away, certainly with a brand-new footage of the kiss in her storage, and decided to find where the remote had ended up in that mess.

 _“Wait!”_ A voice startled the students. They looked up, surprised to find their kidnapper’s face once again on the huge screen in front of them. _“Please don’t go to the next episode yet!”_

“What? Why not?” Adrien asked in confusion. “You’re not letting us leave now or something, are you?”

“ _Tsk, you wish.”_ Akino shook her head. _“No, you still have to watch the rest of the series. Which means, so far, the rest of the first season. Besides, why would I let you leave_ now _? The best has yet to come, there’s no way I’m letting you out before that!”_

“Wait,” Alya spoke, “there are _better_ episodes than that last one?” Akino nodded, and the blogger beamed. “That’s it! I’m not leaving this spot for the rest of the season! Nope! Except maybe to make popcorn. That would be great.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “And to think we all started the day imprisoned against our will…”

 _“I wouldn’t say ‘imprisoned’… I mean, against your will, sure, but I’m doing my best to make you guys comfortable! Did you like the pillows, by the way? I mean, I saw you have fun with them, but did you?”_ The students looked at each other before nodding. Akino smiled. _“Alright, that’s good.”_

Marinette saw Tikki raise an eyebrow.

“For someone holding a whole class hostage, you sure seem a little too nice.”

_“Hey, I meant it when I said that I mean no harm. A friend asked for me to do it, so I’m doing it for her. But the last thing she wants is for me to hurt you. Dani’s too much of a fangirl to let that happen. But of course… I don’t blame anyone for not trusting me.”_

Still, the kwami did not seem very convinced, and neither did Plagg.

“Then what _do_ you want?” He asked, tail moving nervously behind his back.

 _“Oh, good, let’s get to the point. Alright, actually, I’m only here for… a little request.” S_ he watched as everyone stared at her, a few curious, fewer (like Alya) excited, and most of them simply suspicious. Still, they all seemed to be listening. _“Instead of watching_ Horrificator _next, I would like you to watch a new episode. You see, back at Dani’s dimension, it was Christmas just a few days ago, and a Holiday Special just came out.”_

Everyone watched as the image of Akino and wherever she was minimized to the bottom right of the screen, the list of episodes occupying the rest of the space left. There was a sound of typing from her, and suddenly, separated from the others, an episode was added, entitled _Pire Noël._

_“There, that’s the one. You don’t have to watch it, but I would be grateful if you could, you know, just because of the time and all that.”_

Curious, Marinette used the remote and selected the episode to read its synopsis.

_… Oh._

Oh brother.

It was _that_ Christmas, wasn’t it?

Why was it that every new episode decided to throw something she had done to her face?

Not that she was really complaining much, she _did_ kiss Adrien thanks to _Le Dislocoeur_ , but still.

“Do we _have_ to?”

_“It is your choice, just like the order of the episodes you’re watching. Still, my request stands.”_

“Wait,” Max spoke, turning everybody’s attention to him. “If it was Christmas a few days ago in your friend’s dimension, why are you only _now_ asking us to watch it?”

Akino’s eyebrow raised for a moment before her eyes widened in what seemed to be realization. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and went full screen again.

 _“Oh, right, sorry. I forgot this detail.” S_ he looked back up. _“Good call, Max. Thanks for reminding me. You see, between the dimension you’re right now and my friend’s… Well, times flow differently.”_

He stared at her as if asking if she was serious. However, Ivan was the one who spoke next.

“You mean that, while some time pass here, more time passes there?”

Akino nodded. _“Exactly.”_

“How much exactly?” Marinette inquired.

The woman onscreen started making a few mental calculations, moving her fingers to count something and murmuring something about “episodes” and “chapters”.

 _“About the time you finish one episode…”_ she started, a bit unsure, before nodding her head with conviction. _“Yeah, with every episode you watch, about a week passes for her.”_

Everybody looked at her, quite surprised.

“So, for her it’s been ten weeks since we woke up here?” Adrien asked in what seemed awe.

 _“Bordering eleven weeks, yes.”_  She nodded again, and the hero beamed.

“That’s really cool, actually! Feels like something out of a movie!”

 _“Or a TV series,”_ she chuckled. _“Which reminds me, this episode is a musical. So, do expect to see people singing for no apparent reason.”_

Rose raised her hand. “Hm, excuse me Mlle. Akino. But I don’t remember anyone _singing_ last Christmas.”

The class nodded in agreement.

“I’d _definitely_ remember something like that,” Nino noted. Akino smiled.

 _“I thought so. But I hope you guys keep in mind: this_ is _an animated series. As much as it follows your lives quite flawlessly, the people behind it_ will _take a few liberties. So yes, that’s pretty much what happened on your last Christmas, only with a lot of dramatic singing added.”_ Then, her smile turned into a grin. _“Dani and I expect at least one_ High School Musical _comparison if you decide to watch this._ Disney _fans in the room, don’t disappoint us.”_ She playfully winked. _“Now, I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy!”_

With that, Akino was once more gone, leaving only the selected page of the Christmas episode. The teenagers stared at the screen for a while, before turning to Adrien and Marinette.

He, too, turned to her.

“Should we watch it?” He asked for everyone else, and she tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Well, it seems harmless enough…” _Despite the whole fiasco with Santa, that is…_ She turned to look at him, before running her eyes through her classmates. “Who is in favor of watching it?”

Obviously not counting herself, many hands were raised, Adrien’s included.

“If you don’t mind, Buginette.” He smiled bashfully, his raised hand going behind his neck to rub it nervously. “That day did not start very well for me, but I did like the way it ended.”

To her right, Alya nodded. “Besides, I’d love to see everyone sing.”

Many people nodded, including Tikki and Plagg, much to Marinette’s surprise.

“I can’t wait to tease everyone for their terrible voices,” the black kwami snickered.

“Weren’t you suspicious of Akino just now?” Adrien asked.

“Of course!” Plagg grinned. “But we’ve watched ten episodes already, might as well enjoy the rest, right?”

Tikki chuckled. “Marinette is right. It seems harmless enough.”

That seemed to bring a smile to Alya’s face. “What are you waiting for, Marinette?! If Tikki says it’s fine, then it’s perfect! Let’s see everyone get embarrassed by their voices!”

The class snickered at her enthusiasm.

“I doubt anyone will sound terrible, though,” Nathaniel spoke softly. “Like Akino said, the creators of the show will take liberties. Even if some of us can’t sing, we will probably sound like super stars in this.”

“You think so?” Alya frowned. “Man, that’s boring.”

“Well, only one way to find out!” Marinette responded, starting the episode.

**General chanting: _Merry Christmas to all!_**

**[Just as the episode starts, Marinette, Alya and Manon enter the Dupain-Cheng bakery, where Tom and Sabine are waiting. Right at the entrance, Alya leaves a coin at the box held by the cardboard Chat Noir.]**

**Marinette: _Dad, Mom, I’m gonna help you at the bakery!_**

Marinette rose her eyebrows when she suddenly singing onscreen, while a few people snickered.

“Well, that started… _fast…_ ”

“Very random,” an amused Alya agreed.

**Marinette: _To give the Yule logs to all of my friends! Alya, Merry Christmas to your whole family!_ [takes a box to give her, letting it fall.]**

**Alya: [helps her hold it before it reaches the floor] _Thank you Marinette, Merry Christmas as well!_**

“Me, too?!” Alya stared at the screen.

Plagg grinned. “This is going to be fun, definitely.”

**Marinette: [singing while giving treats to all of her friends] _Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to both!_**

**M. Kubdel: _Lively hearts, Marinette, all of our best wishes!_**

Alix laughed. “Even you, dad?!”

**Marinette: _Rose and Juleka, it’s for you, happy holidays!_**

**Rose: _Merry Christmas too!_**

**Juleka: _Merry Christmas, Marinette._**

Rose bounced on her seat when she and Juleka joined, turning to her best friend with a smile. Juleka chuckled and ruffled her hair in response. Rose was too cute for her own good.

**Marinette: _Merry Christmas to you, Manon and Nadia! Merry Christmas Nino and Sabrina! Merry Chri–_ [stops at the sight of Chloé.]**

The class howled with laughter at the sudden cut in the song, as well as Chloé’s clearly annoyed face.

“ _Someone_ was dragged in the shop by her precious _daddy_ , hm?” Alya teased, making Chloé huff.

“Not even during Christmas I can get away from that pest.”

Marinette snickered.

**Chloé: [sarcastically] You want my picture?**

**[Marinette glares at her when her mother gets her attention.]**

**Sabine: Marinette, it’s Christmas.**

**Marinette: [groans, singing unenthusiastically] _Merry Christmas, Chloé…_**

**Chloé: Can you repeat? I didn’t hear.**

**Marinette: [practically screaming] _MERRY CHRISTMAS CHLOÉ!_**

Once again, a few snickers were heard.

**[Chloé smirks smugly, before her father intervenes.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Chloé, Christmas truce.**

**Chloé: [groans, before responding in kind] _MERRY CHRISTMAS MARINETTE!_ But I hate you. Don’t you dare forget it.**

The class stared at the screen.

“So,” Lila spoke, “what were you saying about everyone sounding like super stars, Nathaniel?”

The poor boy sheepishly shrugged in response.

“Chloé,” Alya called, “make us a favor and never sing again, alright?”

The blonde glared at her. “You don’t appreciate true talent.”

**Everyone: _Merry Christmas to all!_**

**[Right after both Bourgeois leave, Gorilla steps into the bakery.]**

**Marinette: Adrien’s bodyguard? The gift! Be right back! [runs to her room, desperately looking for the gift] I can’t believe! The gift! Where did I put it?! It can’t be real!**

**Tikki: Here! [shows her the gift on her desk.]**

“How did you not _see_ it?” Adrien asked amusedly.

“I panicked, in case you haven’t noticed!” Marinette pouted in response.

**Marinette: Ah! Thank you, Tikki!**

**[She goes back downstairs to find Gorilla leaving, and runs after him.]**

**Marinette: Monsieur, wait! Please, it’s–it’s, um… A gift for Adrien.**

Adrien couldn’t help but smile as she handed the gift, firstly because that hat had been a small light to his dark thoughts that night, and secondly because she looked _so damn cute_ , he couldn’t help but reach out to give her a peck on the cheek.

Marinette seemed surprised, but definitely didn’t mind it, considering the way she blushed.

**Marinette: Can you wish him a merry Christmas from me? I mean er, to you too by the way, Merry Christmas! Monsieur, from–from me…**

Marinette facepalmed at herself as her friends snickered.

**Marinette: I hope Adrien will have a merry Christmas.**

The snickers turned into laughter as, once more, an image of Adrien appeared on the sky.

“Marinette,” Alya tried to control herself, “what’s with you and _that_ , girl? This is the second time already!”

Marinette hit her with a cushion, face burning.

“Let me daydream…”

**[In the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the huge Christmas tree in the hall.]**

**Adrien: What do you think, Nathalie? You think he’ll like all these decorations? [sees Gorilla entering before turning to her again] Why isn’t he coming? Did you call him?**

**Nathalie: Maybe he needs… Some time.**

**Adrien: [sighs] What’s the point of all this? He’s not coming.**

**[He heads upstairs, stopping to receive Marinette’s gift from Gorilla.]**

**Adrien: I wish you both a merry Christmas.**

**[Nathalie sighs, before knocking at Gabriel’s door.]**

**Gabriel: Yes?**

**Nathalie: [enters] I can imagine how hard it must be, Monsieur. But consider that this is Adrien’s first Christmas without his mother. I sincerely think­–**

**Gabriel: I know, you’re right. I will talk to him. Give me just a moment, I’m coming.**

“Aw.” Marinette smiled slightly at Nathalie as she left the room. “She cares about you. I thought your relationship was stricter.”

“It is, kinda,” Adrien said. “Doesn’t mean we don’t care about each other. She… has been more of a parental figure than my father, sometimes.”

Marinette turned to look at Adrien, finding a sad smile placed on his lips. _That wouldn’t do_.

She found his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers and planting a gentle kiss on his hand like he always did to hers. Adrien’s smile turned softer, a little shier even, and his face grew a few shades darker.

Marinette smiled.

**[In his room, Adrien is sitting on his bed with Plagg.]**

**Adrien: Even on Christmas, he only thinks about himself. I want to be done with this blasted day. I hate holidays! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Chat Noir leaves through the window, a beat starting in the background.]**

“Why, hello there, Troy Bolton,” Alya teased. “You look a lot younger and blonder than I remember.”

Marinette and Nino laughed, while Adrien pouted.

**Chat: _The city lights up, yes it’s Christmas in Paris! But I’m all alone in the night…_ [watching the Dupain-Cheng family from afar] _Family reunions and dazzling gifts, a Chat Noir all alone tonight._**

“Wait, you were watching us?” Marinette turned to Adrien in surprise when her family appeared. Adrien looked down.

“I’ve always thought your family is warm…”

She watched him carefully, before squeezing his hand. That was not fair, that he had to watch families like hers and feel so down.

She was going to remedy that somehow.

**Chat: [watching the Bourgeois through the window] _I too am dreaming of warmth and tenderness. But I roam alone like a cat in the night!_**

“Wait, you watched us, too?!” Chloé gasped. “How did I not see you there?”

Adrien shrugged.

**Chat: _I’m a poor kitty, why does no one pity me? Chat Noir’s feeling so lonely tonight. Chat Noir’s feeling so lonely tonight._**

**[The camera shows a huge tree in the streets of Paris, Chat watching it from afar.]**

**Chat: _If I stray, if I get lost, what does that matter? After all, I’m just a cat in the night!_** **_Your tree despairs me, I’ll blast it to ashes_. [runs towards the tree _] I’m the vengeful cat of the night. I’m the vengeful cat of the night._ Cataclysm!**

**[Suddenly, an image of his mother appears in his mind, making him stop only centimeters away from the tree.]**

**Chat: I-I can’t… I can’t! [notices a poster of him, burning it down instead.]**

Everyone watched silently, the mood becoming a little heavy as the scene unfolded. A few of the teenagers glanced at Adrien, only to find him looking downwards, avoiding them.

He really didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes again.

Thankfully, Marinette pulled him against her, finally letting go of his hand to give him a tight hug. The gesture was enough to bring a small smile to his lips. He really liked when she did that, her arms made him feel safe and loved.

Adrien returned the embrace, feeling her leave a light kiss on his temple.

**Chat: _Being alone in this cold doesn’t do me any good. Brooding over my anger, it didn’t do anything. I’d like to go away, get back to my home. It’ll be better tomorrow, I know it._ [falls on his knees, sighing] Let’s go back home. Plagg, detransform me.**

**[His transformation goes off and Plagg lies on the floor, unmoving.]**

**Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg: [starts singing] _I’d like to help you, yes, help you transform._**

The whole class laughed when Plagg started to sing, the heavy mood dissipating as fast as it appeared.

“Even _you_ , Plagg?!” Adrien managed to ask despite being the one laughing the hardest.

Tikki was definitely not far behind, rolling over Marinette’s lap.

It was so much, that the episode had to be stopped for a moment. Plagg huffed.

“I don’t see what’s so funny,” he complained, crossing his tiny arms.

“Sorry, Plagg, but… You know you are not exactly a _good_ singer,” Tikki spoke as she started to calm down, wiping away a few tears. The black kwami protested.

“You don’t appreciate true talent!”

“I second that!” Chloé called from her seat, despite obviously finding the kwami’s voice just as funny as everyone else did.

Plagg grunted, displeased with the reaction. “Can we just continue?”

Marinette nodded, taking a few deep breaths to stop her laughter and waiting for everyone to calm down so they could continue.

**Plagg: _But take a look at me, I can’t help it. I’m tired, my stomach is starving. I’m exhausted, I can’t go on anymore._**

The laughter started again, though not as loud as before. Still, Marinette decided that it would do nothing to stop the episode again, so she just let it keep going anyway, much to Plagg’s annoyance.

“Of course _Plagg_ would sing about _food_ ,” Tikki giggled.

**Adrien: Plagg! What have I done?! Wait, wait, I’ll help you!**

**[He tries to find something warm in his pockets before finding Marinette’s gift, opening it to reveal a beautiful Christmas hat. He gently moves Plagg to the hat to keep him warm, before he notices a card inside of it.]**

**Adrien: “Merry Christmas, signed Marinette.” She’s so kind…**

“AND SHE FINALLY REMEMBERS TO SIGN A GIFT, AND GAIN HIS ATTENTION, PEOPLE!” Alya shot up on her seat enthusiastically. “OH, APPLAUD THIS GIRL, SHE DESERVES IT!”

Instead of applauses, snickers were heard when Marinette cushioned her friend’s face.

“Stop saying it like it’s a miracle…”

“IT IS!” The answer, this time, came from all around the room, making the heroine huff.

**Adrien: [puts the card away] We’re gonna get you back up on your paws, Plagg. [hears the bells] You hear that? It’s Christmas. [stands up, not noticing the card falling behind him] Merry Christmas, Plagg.**

**Plagg: Merry Christmas, Adrien.**

**[Back in the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel finally heads to Adrien’s room with a gift.]**

**Gabriel: Adrien? [notices he’s nowhere to be found] Adrien?! Adrien!!**

“Couldn’t you have been somewhere else in the house?” Juleka asked, and Adrien shrugged.

“My father can be a little dramatic sometimes.”

“Well, now we know where you got it from,” Nino piped in, smirking when his best friend glared at him.

**[Nathalie and Gorilla rush into the room.]**

**Gabriel: Find him immediately. _Immediately!_**

**[Gorilla leaves the house to search for him, while Nathalie calls all of his friends, which eventually leads to rumors of a kidnapping (courtesy of Kim) and the whole class to go look for him.]**

“Of course _Kim_ is the one to start the kidnap idea.” Max shook his head, while Alix sighed in mock exasperation.

“Hey– you were the first to believe it!” Kim tried to defend.

Adrien only chuckled from his seat. “And you guys say _I’m_ dramatic…”

**[Back in Marinette’s house, her family just heard about Adrien’s disappearance.]**

**Sabine: A kidnapping, maybe that’s a little exaggerated.**

“Maybe?” Alix teased, earning a glare from Kim.

**Tom: Let’s go check the neighborhood anyway, presents can wait. You coming, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Erm, I don’t feel too good… I’m just gonna wait for you guys here and if I have news, I’ll call you, okay? [runs up to her room, slamming the door and letting Tikki out.] We have to find Adrien! Quick! Tikki, transform me!**

**[Meanwhile, foreign to the situation, Adrien’s walking home in the snow.]**

**Adrien: Don’t worry Plagg, I’ll find you food. I can’t promise you camembert, but–**

**[He notices a Santa Claus handing gifts to a family up ahead.]**

**Santa Claus: Ho-ho-ho! No need to throw a tantrum, Santa has a gift for every kid!**

**Little girl: Your presents are lame! And your beard is ugly! [pulls his beard.]**

“Well, talk about some rude kids.” Alya frowned at the screen.

“I don’t think even Manon would pull a stunt like that, and she can be a pest,” Marinette agreed with her, to which Alya nodded.

“At times like these, my siblings look like little angels.”

**[The kids start throwing snowballs at Santa, knocking off his hat.]**

**Little boy: [laughs] I’m sure you’re not even the real Santa Claus!**

**Adrien: Hey, that’s enough, what’s gotten into you, kids? Aren’t you ashamed to lash out on Santa Claus?**

**Man: This young man is right. Apologize right now.**

**Children: Sorry, Santa Claus…**

“Like _you_ were doing a better job as a father, dude…” Alix frowned at the family, gaining a few hums of agreement.

**Santa Claus: It’s not a big deal, kids. Have a merry Christmas anyway.**

**Adrien: [takes Santa’s hat from the floor] Sorry sir, is everything alright?**

**Santa Claus: Don’t worry, I’m an old tough Santa Claus. But, and you? What are you doing out at this time? Did you get lost?**

**Adrien: [shakes his head sadly.]**

**Santa Claus: [puts a blanket around him] Dressed like this, you must be cold. Do you want a cup of hot chocolate? I have some left.**

**Adrien: With pleasure, sir! There’s nothing better! [notices Plagg peeking from his hat] Ah, expect maybe, a piece of camembert…**

**Santa Claus: You’re lucky, kid, I have some left from my lunch sandwich. I’ve never had one with such a strong smell. [takes a piece from his sandwich, handing it to Adrien.]**

**Adrien: This cheese is perfect. [gives it to Plagg.]**

**Santa Claus: To each their own!**

“Really, why does it have to be camembert?” Adrien sighed as he watched the exchange. “I’ve been known as the Cheese Boy at home ever since I became Chat Noir! There’s only so much cheese I can buy before my father starts wondering if I’m hording for winter!”

The class snickered, Plagg most of all, making the hero grumble.

“Oh, pauvre chaton…” Marinette giggled. “You really have no luck, do you?”

Adrien pouted at her. Of course she found his situation funny, her kwami ate _cookies_ and she lived on top of a _bakery_. For her, it was easy.

**[They both sit in Santa’s sleigh, which with a cup of hot chocolate in hands.]**

**Santa Claus: You’re not lost, hm?**

**Adrien: [looks down] It’s my first Christmas without my mother, sir. My father, he…**

**Santa Claus: He doesn’t know how to deal with it. I understand, you know. But your father must be wondering where you are. And worrying a lot about you. Now that you got some fresh air and thought a bit… Don’t you think it’d be good to go back home?**

**Adrien: You’re right, sir.**

**Santa Claus: That’s good! A family reunited under the tree, that’s the spirit of Christmas! [jumps to the front of the sleigh] I’ll drop you off by sledge. [puts his hat on, only to find it soaked.]**

**Adrien: [chuckles before telling Plagg to hide in his shirt] Alright, but wear this. [hands Santa his gift from Marinette] The friend who gave it to me would be happy for you to have it.**

**Santa Claus: A gift? For _me?_**

**Adrien: Everybody has the right to have a Christmas present!**

**Santa Claus: Thank you, my boy. [puts it on before finally heading off with him.]**

“You know,” Alya spoke playfully, a soft smile on her face, “isn’t giving a gift you received to someone else usually considered rude?”

“Hey it was for a good cause,” Adrien defended. “Besides, I knew ma princesse would not mind, right Marin– Marinette?!”

The heroine, he and Alya noticed, was staring at the screen with watery eyes. Despite his confusion, Adrien also felt worried. Had he done something wrong?

 _Oh, Dieu._ Did she actually _mind_ his actions?

“M-Marinette, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Are you mad?”

“ _M-Mad?!_ ” She turned to him incredulously. “Why the heck would I be _­mad_?”

Adrien opened his mouth to respond before closing it again, now not sure about his conclusions. He pointed to the paused episode – courtesy of an equally concerned Alya –, his movement seeming much more confused rather than explanatory.

“Oh, mon minou.” Marinette shook her head and wiped the tears that thankfully had not fallen. “I’m so _proud_ of you.”

Adrien felt his eyes widen in surprise, his cheeks growing warm. The motion made Marinette giggle, and his heart stuttered.

_Proud?_

“Even at your worst times, you’re thinking of other people,” she continued, her hands going up to his face to cup his cheeks. Her touch was gentle, her thumbs caressing his skin as she leaned in to connect their foreheads. “You’re always so kind, Adrien… I’m very lucky to have someone as wonderful as you as my partner.”

If his face had not been red enough before, then it was definitely bordering the color of Ladybug’s suit now. And that was not only because of her closeness, if the tears appearing at the corner of his eyes were of any indication.

“God damn it, my Lady,” he answered, sounding quite breathless. “You’re going to make _me_ cry!”

That made Marinette laugh, and Adrien smiled at the sound.

 _Fuck_ , he loved her too much.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips before moving away again – though not too much, since he decided to wrap an arm around her so she wouldn’t go too far.

“Dork,” she rolled her eyes fondly.

Turning around to take the remote back from Alya, she noticed the girl standing, filming them. Marinette blushed.

“Are you gonna record every step we take from now on?” She asked, though her voice did not carry as much annoyance as she had expected.

“Of course,” the blogger replied with an innocent smile. “I need some footage to show at your wedding, you know? And to your kids.”

Both heroes had matching red faces as soon as the words left Alya’s mouth, making their classmates laugh.

“A-ALYA!” Marinette protested weakly, and the goofy smile that Adrien tried to hide behind his hand did not go unnoticed to anyone. She looked down, trying to hide a smile of her own. “L-Let’s keep watching…”

She took the remote again as Alya sat down, and pressed play.

**[While Adrien is hiding home with Santa, his friends and family are still looking for him, Ladybug included. She goes to the tree that Chat tried to destroy earlier, noticing the work of his power nearby.]**

**Ladybug: _There’s only one power that can do so much damage,_**

“And here I thought the singing was over.” Marinette sighed.

“No good musical has only two songs!” Rose defended, excited to hear more.

**Ladybug: _Chat Noir’s cataclysm, it’s for sure._ [notices her card on the floor] _And this Christmas card, it didn’t fall from the sky, but from the gift I gave to Adrien. Adrien disappears and the Chat Noir appears. He must be trying to protect him._**

Loud groans were heard all around the room, and suddenly Marinette found herself assaulted with cushions.

“What?!” She shrieked, trying to protect herself.

“Really, Marinette?!” Alya sighed. “ _Really?!_ ”

“And for a moment I thought you were going to find out!” Alix complained, throwing her arms up in disbelief. “But _noooo_ , you had to go with _that_ instead!”

“All my hopes were crushed,” Mylène agreed with them, leaning against Ivan with a small sigh.

Marinette eyed her classmates sheepishly.

"Sorry…?”

She was met with more cushions, as well as an amused sigh from Adrien.

“And here I thought you were smart, my Lady…”

That earned him a pillow to the face as well, as a very annoyed Marinette rewound the scene a few seconds.

**Ladybug: _The only explanation to these questions, is that a supervillain wants to harm Adrien._**

“Holy _FUCKING HELL!_ ” Alix groaned, while Kim himself facepalmed.

“Seriously? The _only_?”

Marinette pouted.

**Ladybug: _He can count on me, I’ll get him out of there, for he’s the one I secretly love._**

Marinette heard Alya snicker.

“What _now_?” She asked annoyedly.

“ _Secretly_?” The blogger asked, amused, and Marinette glared.

**Ladybug: _I’ll do all I can, to help you the best I can. You’re the one I secretly love. Even if I have to hide, I’ll be by your side. You’re the one I secretly love._**

“We got that already,” Chloé snickered with a roll of her eyes. “Because you’re _so subtle._ ”

Marinette threw a cushion at her.

**Ladybug: _But what would you do, if you were to know the truth? That’s why I love you, secretly…_**

“You know, Marinette,” Adrien spoke amusedly, “if you love me so _secretly_ , isn’t singing in the middle of Paris about it kind of… revealing?”

The heroine made a noise in protest, before cushioning him as well. “You didn’t even know I had a crush on you until _today_ , you ass!” She hit him once more when he laughed.

**Ladybug: Who could even get akumatized on Christmas Eve? [looks down] Footprints…**

**[She launches herself out to follow the trail. Meanwhile, Adrien and Santa are still on their way to the Agreste’s.]**

**Adrien: And you, sir? Where are you going to celebrate Christmas?**

**Santa Claus: Me? Well, everywhere in Paris! The entire world, even! Ho-ho-ho!**

**Adrien: You’re all alone, huh? Listen, here’s what we’re gonna do! Get me back and stay at our place for dinner! Help me bring back the Christmas spirit, sir!**

**Santa Claus: Well, okay, but I won’t be able to stay long. It’s that I have a lot of work on Christmas Eve!**

**Adrien: Thanks, Santa.**

Marinette sighed contently, lying her head on Adrien’s shoulder as her hand found his once more.

“My pride and joy,” she murmured, making him blush again.

“And you say _I’m_ a dork…” He smiled and kissed the top of her head, earning a few “aw’s” from their classmates.

**[Once they arrive, Adrien rings the doorbell, being answered by none other than his father through the camera.]**

**Gabriel: _Adrien? It’s you?_ [turns the camera to Santa] _And you, who are you?_**

**Santa Claus: _Well, it’s obvious, no? I’m Santa Claus!_**

**Gabriel: Of course. And me, I’m the Easter Bunny! Aren’t you ashamed to bother us _on Christmas Eve?! Get lost or I’ll send my bodyguard!_**

“He never changes, does he?” Nino shook his head with a sigh, to which Adrien hummed.

“I don’t think he will ever listen to anyone.”

**Adrien: _Father, you’re mistaken!_**

**Ladybug: _No, he’s right!_ Your father saw through his plans! This man is a supervillain under Papillon’s hold!**

“Oh, brother…” Alya sighed.

“You know, now your reaction makes a lot more sense,” Adrien commented, and Marinette nodded.

“A lot of things do.”

**Adrien Wh- _What?!_**

**Santa Claus: You’ve all lost your minds! [tries to run, but Ladybug stops him.]**

**Adrien: No, Ladybug! Stop! This man isn’t akumatized!**

**Ladybug: I know how to recognize an akumatized. Trust me. [notices Santa escaping] Go back home, it’s safer. [goes after him.]**

**Adrien: No, wait! [looks down] Plagg–**

**Nathalie: Adrien!**

**[Adrien looks back worriedly, unable to transform. Meanwhile, Santa is doing his best to get away from Ladybug. However, she wraps her yoyo around him, pulling him away from the sleigh and making him fall on the snow.]**

“You know what?” Nino spoke. “I’m sorry to say this, but Marinette, you are not much better than M. Agreste.”

Alya shook her head. “This is what happens when this girl gets cocky. And when Adrien is involved.” Gently, she flicked Marinette’s forehead. “She’s blinded.”

The heroine bit her lower lip. “It’s not like I’m proud of moments like that…”

**Santa Claus: Are you crazy? What’s gotten into you?!**

**[In his lair, Papillon opens his window.]**

**Papillon: Without realizing it, you just gave me a wonderful Christmas present, Ladybug.**

“… I don’t know which joke to make first,” Alix spoke. “The one where Papillon does not have a life, or the one where Ladybug just did the opposite of her job.”

“Do both,” Alya replied. “Both are great.”

**Papillon: A poor innocent wrongly accused! And the spirit of a scorned holiday. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] It’s all my akuma needs… to darken this heart!**

**[Back in the Agreste’s mansion, Adrien is running upstairs.]**

**Nathalie: Adrien? Where are you going?**

**Adrien: To my room, of course. Since my father doesn’t want to celebrate Christmas.**

**Nathalie: You’re wrong. Your father came to see you, but you were out. I’ll tell him you’re waiting for him. But this time, we’ll make sure you stay in your room.**

“And yet I ran away again,” Adrien shook his head.

**[Back outside, Ladybug has finally realized her mistake.]**

**Ladybug: You– You aren’t a supervillain?**

**Santa Claus: Of course not! You read too many superhero stories, my dear!**

**Ladybug: I’m sorry. [approaches him to help] I really thought–**

**Santa Claus: Don’t touch me! You’ve done enough as it is.**

Marinette sighed. She may have gone nuts at Adrien for akumatizing Théo, but she was not much better, was she? This was only one of the _four_ people she had akumatized.

Alix was right, that was the opposite of her job.

Adrien seemed to be following her train of thought, because his free arm came to wrap around her as well, pulling her into a side hug. “Stop feeling so guilty,” he whispered against her temple. “What are a few mistakes compared to everything else you’ve ever done right? And you’ve corrected your errors, my Lady, it’s better now. Alright?”

That made her relax a bit. She leaned against him with a small nod, and felt him smile against her hair.

**Santa Claus: [goes to his sleigh as Ladybug leaves] No one respects the spirit of Christmas nowadays. They don’t believe in me anymore.**

“Wait, is that guy the _real_ Santa Claus?” Juleka asked, confused, to which Adrien shrugged.

**[Papillon’s akuma possesses Santa’s hat.]**

**Papillon: _I_ believe in you. My dear Pire Noël, I am the Papillon. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain. In that case, that’s what you’ll be from now on. In return, since I was good all year, I’ll ask you for not one, but _two_ presents. Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.**

A few snorts were heard around the room.

“He was _good_?” Alya asked amusedly. “ _When?_ ”

“Good at making supervillains, maybe,” Adrien replied amusedly, but Marinette shook her head.

“Nah. He’s as good as _defeated_ , you mean.” She grinned when her partner laughed.

**Santa Claus: And you’ll have them. Merry Christmas to you, Papillon.**

**[Ladybug jumps upon the rooftops, before she hears someone scream her name. She looks down, noticing the akumatized Santa singing right where she left him.]**

**Pire Noël: _You think I’m going to accept you mocking me?_ [flies up to her] _You think I’m going to let you accuse me like that? I am the Pire Noël!_**

“Did Santa just… _dab?_ ” Kim asked, staring at the screen.

Adrien slowly nodded. “I don’t know if I should love or hate that…”

“Hate that!” Marinette practically begged him. “Holy fuck, that’s terrifying!”

**Pire Noël: _Wonderfully cruel! I’m gonna scare you stiff!_**

“Stop dancing!” Alix cried. “You are not good at it!”

“Ugh, my eyes!” Lila groaned from her seat, covering her face with her hands. “They hurt!”

**Pire Noël: _It’ll be an awful Christmas for all!_**

**[He throws a gift upwards, which explodes in a bunch of bats. He goes away, while Ladybug tries to the protect herself from them.]**

“Oh, good, he stopped,” Alya announced, and everyone sighed in relief.

**[Back in Adrien’s room, he’s playing games to pass the time, not feeling much better than before. Suddenly, the akuma phases through his window.]**

**Adrien: [gasps] Santa Claus?!**

**Pire Noël: Not quite. [starts dancing again] _I’m the Pire Noël!_**

Most of the class shouted a “NO” in horror, while the rest groaned.

“Not again! My eyes can’t take much longer!” Nino cried dramatically, hiding his face behind Alya’s shoulder.

**Pire Noël: _Wonderfully cruel! I’m gonna scare you stiff! It’ll be an awful Christmas for all!_ [throws another gift, this time leaving a bunch of spiders to follow Gorilla.]**

**Adrien: [jumps back.]**

“Is it over for good now?” Rose spoke warily.

“I think so…” Juleka replied softly.

**Pire Noël: Don’t worry, Adrien. I won’t do anything to you. I owe you. You gave me a gift and I won’t forget it. On the contrary, I’ll avenge you, even. Avenge us both! [leaves his room.]**

**Adrien: No, wait!**

**Pire Noël: It’ll be the revenge Christmas!**

**[Gorilla runs away from the spiders, leaving Adrien alone in his room and giving him a chance to transform.]**

“Such a great bodyguard, hm?” Plagg spoke sarcastically. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least now I know what to do if I ever need a fast excuse to transform.”

**[Back in the Bourgeois hotel, the family is celebrating their own Christmas.]**

**M. Bourgeois: It looks like Santa Claus came by, my dear Chloé.**

**[Suddenly, Pire Noël bursts in through the windows.]**

**Pire Noël: I wish you all an awful Christmas! [starts singing] _I am the Pire Noël!_**

Once again, the room was filled with a strong and desperate “NO”.

“Why me this time?!” Chloé prosteted, outraged. “His visit was not half as terrifying as whatever _that_ is! _WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?!_ ” She buried her face in a cushion, feeling Sabrina gently pat her back.

**Pire Noël: _Wonderfully cruel!_**

**Chloé: [notices the reindeers eating her stuff to the side] Hey, my presents!**

**Pire Noël: _I’m gonna scare you stiff! It’ll be an awful Christmas for all!_ [throws up yet another gift, this time filling the room with cockroaches, before leaving] I wish you all an awful Christmas!**

“I think it’s over now, Chloé,” Sabrina reassured her. “You can look.”

The blonde shook her head. “I don’t trust this episode anymore!”

“No one does!” Nino agreed from behind Alya, making the girl sigh and push him away.

“Just watch, I’m sure the good stuff is gonna happen now.”

**[Ladybug notices the akuma leaving Chloé’s home and runs after him.]**

**Ladybug: It’s you and me, Pire Noël.**

**Chat: [jumps down next to her] You and us, my Lady!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir? Where were you? And what happened to Adrien?!**

**Chat: It’s… It’s a long story! Cats have their little secrets too!**

**[They both jump onto the sleigh.]**

**Chat: Who’s gonna deliver the kids their presents tonight, Pire Noël?**

**Pire Noël: All that is ancient history! Farewell presents and Christmas spirit! You should have been nice! [throws a gift at Chat, making him fall.]**

**Chat: I was nice all year!**

**Ladybug: Obviously not enough! [jumps after him]**

“Excuse you, I was!” Adrien said dramatically, letting go of Marinette to make a heroic pose. “This body alone is _nice_ enough to earn me at least twenty gifts!”

Beside him, Marinette rolled her eyes, nudging his side with her elbow.

“More like half a gift, chaton.”

He gasped, even more dramatic than before. “My Lady, you wound me!”

She giggled.

**[Ladybug grabs Chat’s wrist, throwing her yoyo at the sleigh and holding onto it.]**

**Pire Noël: How about a little ride in the sledge, little elves? Ho-ho-ho. Hang on tight!**

**[He goes faster, doing loops on the streets while dragging the heroes along.]**

**Chat: It’s not like that that he’ll get his sledge license!**

Everyone groaned at him, and Adrien grinned.

“But I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Adrien, chéri.” Marinette sighed, despite trying to contain a bit of a smile. “Please, _shut up._ ”

He snickered, but did as she said.

**Pire Noël: It’s time to open your presents, kids! [starts throwing exploding gifts at them.]**

**Ladybug: I’ll take care of the sledge! I’ll leave Santa to you! [throws Chat back up to the sleigh.]**

**[Chat and Pire Noël start fighting, while Ladybug climbs up to one of the reindeers. The animal jumped in protest, making the akuma lose his balance and fall. However, Chat manages to catch him, bringing him back up.]**

**Pire Noël: [smirks] Thank you so much. [throws him off the sleigh.]**

**Chat: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: It’s happening again!**

**[She jumps after him again, launching them both away and ending up in Alya’s living room.]**

**Alya: Ladybug? Chat Noir? That’s one Christmas scoop! [pulls her phone up] A little word for my Ladyblog?**

**Ladybug: Oh, erm, no no, it’s not what it looks like! [they smile nervously.]**

“And what _exactly_ does that look like, Marinette?” Alya turned to her best friend with a mischievous grin.

Marinette turned bright red, throwing a cushion at her face. “Nothing you have in mind, you pervert.”

“Sure,” the blogger singsonged. “Nothing like the pillow fight earlier, hm?”

This time, she was met with two pillows, and her laughter nearly drowned Adrien’s embarrassed murmur of “We don’t talk about that.”

**[They notice Pire Noël flying outside, and Chat runs to the balcony, ready to jump when Ladybug grabs his tail.]**

**Ladybug: No, wait! I have another idea! _Lucky Charm!_ [she holds the huge spotted box that falls in her hands, confused.]**

**Chat: With that, for sure, it’s in the box.**

**Ladybug: Hm… [goes back inside with everyone] I’m gonna need tape, scissors, that kind of stuff. You have that here?**

“Opening stuff at other people’s house? Rude, Marinette,” Alya chuckled, and Marinette huffed.

“It was an emergency,” she defended playfully. “One that your family took quite well, actually.”

“They’re _my_ family, what did you expect?”

“Good point.”

**Alya: There!**

**[Ladybug opens the cabinet, finding two items. With the help of Alya’s family, she found everything she needed.]**

“Your family is so cute too, Alya!” Rose said, making the blogger smile.

“Thanks, girl. I know.”

**Ladybug: [writes a few things down and hands them to Chat Noir] My Christmas list. Run by the Dupain-Cheng bakery and bring me this. We’ll meet at the Eiffel Tower. I’ll explain everything there.**

**Chat: I’ve always dreamed of being your Santa, my Lady! [leaves through the balcony.]**

Rose and Mylène cooed while Marinette chuckled.

“Maybe next Christmas, chaton.”

Adrien beamed, punching the air with a silent “yes” before pulling her back into a hug.

**Ladybug: [puts all the items together, wrapping them in the curtains she had ripped off like a sack] Don’t worry. Everything will go back to before! [leaves.]**

**Alya: Good luck, Cocci-noël!**

**[Later, Pire Noël notices a gift hanging from the Eiffel Tower. He flies over to the box, ready to destroy it, when he sees a drawing of himself on the box.]**

**Pire Noël: Eh? It’s me?**

**Chat: [singing from the Tower’s railing] _Pire Noël, this time it’s settled._**

“And there we go again.” Alya rolled her eyes with a smile, making the heroes chuckled.

**Chat: _We give up, you won. No one to come rescue us, we give you our Miraculous. But before that. We have a gift for you. For, on Christmas Eve, even you, you have a right to it._**

“Wait, that’s not _Ladybug_ back there, is it?”

Marinette grinned knowingly.

**Pire Noël: A present? For me?**

**Papillon: Don’t listen to him! It has to be a trap!**

**Chat: _You scare us so much! You’re so cruel! But we all have the right to a present on Christmas Eve!_**

“Oh my God,” Marinette giggled. “You’re _so_ dramatic!”

“It’s one of my many talents, yes!” Adrien replied with a chuckle.

**[A strong wind blows the cardboard Ladybug down from where it was standing, just in time for the real Ladybug to jump out of the box in Pire Noël’s hands.]**

**Ladybug: Merry Christmas! [wraps him with the string of her yoyo.]**

**Chat: _Cataclysm!_ [jumps to the sleigh, grabbing the akuma’s hat with his charged hand and giving it to Ladybug] Merry Christmas, my Lady!**

**Ladybug: Thank you, kitty! [blows the hat away in ashes, freeing the butterfly and opening her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the box upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybugs helps the heroine and Santa Claus back down to the ground. Soon, Chat follows them, where the heroes do their usual fist bump.]**

**Papillon: Ladybug. Chat Noir. You can very well have a merry Christmas. We’ll see next year who will have the best presents!**

“I will!” Adrien spoke enthusiastically! “As long as they’re from my Buginette!”

Marinette laughed. “I’ll remember that!”

**[Adrien is once more back at his house, talking to his father.]**

**Gabriel: Adrien. I can’t accept you disappearing too. I couldn’t bear losing you.**

**[Adrien sighs, when suddenly the bell rings.]**

**Nathalie: You have visitors.**

**[They all go to the hall, where she opens the doors.]**

**Nathalie: I took the liberty of informing them that Adrien was safe and sound, Monsieur. They were worried for their friend.**

**Adrien: Please, father! It’s… it’s the Christmas spirit.**

**Gabriel: Very well. Come in.**

**Nathalia: [smiles as Adrien receives hugs from his friends] Merry Christmas, Adrien.**

**[They all sit at the huge table in the mansion, which is filled with food that everyone brought.]**

**Everyone: _Merry Christmas to all!_**

**Adrien: [turns to the painting of his family] Merry Christmas, mom.**

Adrien smiled at the screen, his chin resting on his hands.

“That night was one of the best I’ve had in a while,” he admitted softly, earning a few smiles. “I hope we can do that again sometime.”

“It was pretty great,” Juleka nodded.

“Who knows, dude?” Nino spoke. “Maybe your next birthday will be better than the last!”

The idea brought a smile to Adrien’s face. He really hoped he would be able to have at least a gathering with his friends when he turned sixteen.

Still, he decided not to hope _too_ much. That Christmas night could have been a one-time thing, and sometimes his father could be quite… _unpredictable._

And he was not going to give everyone another scare like he did on Christmas, no.

“Well, who knows.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t hope so much, but…”

“Man, have a little more faith!” Kim spoke. “We can all find a way to celebrate your birthday somehow.”

“We could do it at school!” Rose suggested. “Right before class starts, we could give you gifts and you could have, I don’t know, a birthday cupcake!”

Adrien’s face lit up. “I’d love that!”

“Well, then Marinette can take care of said cupcake,” Alya added, nudging her best friend. “Am I right, Marinette?”

But Marinette was not really paying attention.

Ever since the subject of his birthday popped up, she had been in deep thought. She had completely missed everyone’s ideas, and completely missed them calling her name. Until, finally, she felt a tug on her left pigtail. It had been gentle, but the discomfort it caused her scalp was enough to bring her back to reality.

“Hm?” She asked, shaking her head slightly to make focus on her friends instead. “Sorry, what is it?”

“Girl, we’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now,” Alya spoke with a frown.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, concerned.

Marinette gave them a smile, before her eyes started scanning the area around her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just… lost in thought, I guess…” she replied, her eyes falling on the black kwami sitting on her lap next to Tikki.

Damn it, the one time she needed him gone.

Tikki seemed to understand that she needed something from them, but not what. She turned one look at Plagg, who then seemed to get it too.

“Thinking about what?” Marinette heard her partner ask, and turned to him.

“Oh, nothing,” she replied with a small smile, her hands flying to rest on her lap next to her kwamis. “I was just… reminding myself of what we have watched up until now.”

 _Weak_. But still better than nothing, as long as it kept his attention on her face, and not her hands.

She only needed one discreet, small movement of her fingers, and the spot where Plagg had been resting suddenly felt cold.

_Good._

By the way Adrien eyed her, it was obvious he did not believe her lie. She was not a good liar after all – she _hated_ liars. She had only ever done so when necessary, such as when her identity was involved.

It was a surprise she had kept her identity a secret for so long, actually.

“Right…” He narrowed his eyes, suspicious, searching for something on her face that could serve of any indication to him as to why she was acting weird.

As casually as she could, she turned her head, making it as she tried to find the remote. She could not let him read her now.

“Well, why don’t we watch the next episode?” She offered, remote in hand, when Tikki’s voice cut every response she could have received.

“Wait, Marinette! Plagg is in gone _again_!”

Adrien instantly groaned.

“Plagg, _why_ do you _have_ to do this? There is not even people in the fucking bathroom!” He tried to stand up, only to be pulled back down by Marinette.

He looked at her, surprised.

“Oh, leave it to me!” Marinette smiled sweetly. “I was going to grab a few cookies for Tikki anyway!”

He threw her another suspicious look as she stood up. “I _could_ go with you…”

“Adrien, please. Sit down and relax, let me relieve you of the stress for once, alright?”

She turned and ran to the kitchen before he could protest and closed the door, sighing in relief when she noticed he didn’t follow.

Up ahead, Plagg was sitting on the table and looking at her curiously. Marinette approached him with a grateful smile.

“Very well, kid, I’m here, what do you want?” The kwami asked, being joined by a curious Tikki.

“To stay here until I go back,” Marinette replied. “Thanks, Plagg, you can grab a wheel for that. I needed a reason to come here without looking too suspicious.”

“I don’t think that worked very well, Marinette,” her kwami spoke softly, watching as the girl walked past them and up to the cabinets, looking for something.

“Better than nothing.”

Marinette went through everything in one cabinet before going to the other, working fast. She knew what she was looking for.

“You have a plan,” Plagg stated, and it was definitely not a question. Still, the curiosity was present in his voice.

She was about to reply, when the sound of the door opening and closing again made her jump. Turning around, her mind already working fast to find an excuse, Marinette found herself sighing in relief at the sight of Alya, not Adrien.

“I didn’t know they kept camembert in there, Marinette,” the blogger teased.

Of course.

While Marinette had made sure Adrien was not looking down, she never did anything to divert _Alya’s_ eyes from her hands. She knew that Plagg had left because of her best friend and not on free will.

“I don’t know what is going on, but I feel that Ladybug vibe coming from you.” Alya approached her. “You know, that one you have every time you summon a Lucky Charm? Feels pretty badass.”

Marinette giggled at her best friend’s words, going back to her previous task.

“That might be because I do have an idea.” She smiled. “One that I could use your help with.”

“I’m all ears, girl. What do you need?”

The heroine finished looking at the last cabinet, before closing the door with a frustrated sigh.

“Right now? Things that we don’t have here… I mean, I don’t really _need_ that stuff, but…”

“Ask Akino,” Alya offered with a shrug. “I mean, she gave us a bunch of pillows before for no reason at all, maybe she could help you.”

Marinette stopped to consider her suggestion. That could work, maybe. She just needed to make sure that Akino could hear them from inside the kitchen, so she did not need to go back to the main room. Adrien could absolutely not hear them if she wanted to keep it a surprise.

She looked around. Her request was quite specific, and maybe being able to talk to their kidnapper face to face would be a good idea, but there didn’t seem to be any screens nearby.

Still, it was worth a try.

“Akino?” Marinette spoke to nowhere while looking, well, everywhere.

Where should she look when she was talking to someone who was watching them, yet there didn’t seem to have any cameras around?

Honestly, she was feeling quite stupid.

“I’m sure you’re listening,” she continued, “and I need something, if you could maybe help me.”

The group waited in silence. For a moment, there was no response from anyone, and Marinette felt her hopes deflate.

Then, finally, there was a noise, so quiet that they would not have been able to hear it if they had been doing anything other than breathing.

Marinette turned back, a smile making its way onto her lips when she saw the tiny screen that had appeared on the wall, Akino’s brown skin and hair being instantly recognized.

_“Yes?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really like the name of the akuma this time, I think it's a simple, yet clever pun.  
> For those who don't know, in French, Santa Claus is called "Père Noël", or "Father Christmas". Now, the name of the akuma, "Pire Noël", means "Worst Christmas".  
> I like it, really.
> 
> Anyways, you see that thing in the end? The one I'm not saying what it is but I'm pretty sure everybody probably guesse already?  
> Yeah.  
> I have no idea _when_ it's going to be addressed again, but this is one thing that I've been wanting to do in this fic for quite some time, so I'm going through with it.  
>  Let's make my Cat Son happy, shall we?
> 
> Well, next up is _Horrificator_! Let's see how that will turn out!  
>  _ **AND HAPPY 2017!**_


	13. Horrificator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this chapter would be only a week late, and I'm sorry it actually took me two.  
> My first week was quite hectic on college, and when I did have time, I did not have much inspiration at all.  
> But finally, there it is! I have another three weeks of updating this fic until I will have to go on a three/four weeks hiatus, so I will do my best to bring as much joy to all of you as possible until then!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for the patience!
> 
> Also, special thanks to my great friend [Mal](http://mallorierocks09.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this chapter!

Adrien couldn’t help but feel worried about Marinette’s weird behavior.

She was hiding something, he knew. He was her Chat Noir, for crying out loud, he could usually read her like an open book!

Of course, that did not mean he could read her _mind,_ which is what made him the most intrigued.

How she had seen so lost in her thoughts, the way she had looked around like she always did when a Lucky Charm was conjured… Adrien _knew_ that expression quite well, the same expression she wore every time she came up with a plan.

And of course he noticed that Plagg disappeared only a few moments after she had looked at him. He could be oblivious – _sometimes –_ , but he was definitely not _stupid_. His Lady had something in mind, and he was itching to just get off his seat and go after her to find out.

If she was there right now, she would have reminded him of how curiosity killed the cat.

_But satisfaction brought it back._

Even with that argument, Adrien couldn’t find it in himself to get up.

As curious as he felt, whatever Marinette had in mind was not something she wanted to share with him. Or, so he hoped, at least not yet. And to simply go after her and get his answers without her consent would do no good to them.

She trusted him to respect her wishes, and he would not ruin that between them.

Besides, he trusted her to tell him whatever was in her mind if she found it concerned him.

Without a word, Alya went after Marinette in his place. And as much as he felt envious that she would likely get every detail while he stayed in the dark, Adrien knew better than to hold onto that feeling.

_Leave them be._

“Hey, dude, relax!” Nino tried to somehow ease his best friend’s curiosity. The DJ had taken advantage of their girlfriends’ absence and jumped onto Marinette’s beanbag, his arm finding its way over Adrien’s shoulder. “Why do you look so worried?”

Of course… Nino may have noticed Marinette acting weird, but he didn’t know her the way Adrien and Alya did.

The blond shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m just curious about… Whatever Marinette has in her mind.”

Nino hummed in understanding, nodding his head slowly.

“Don’t worry, man. I’m sure she will tell you later. You’re partners, right?”

Adrien smiled. “I know. I’m just being an overly curious cat.”

The DJ shook his head. “I heard that curiosity killed the cat,” he replied with an amused smile, and the hero couldn’t help but laugh. Hadn’t he been thinking about that just _now_?

“Well, satisfaction brought it back!” He countered, making Nino snicker.

“Why do I have the feeling you and Marinette have had this argument before?”

“Is it _that_ obvious?” Adrien grinned, and his best friend sent him a _‘do I have to answer that, dude?’_ look, which made him laugh more.

In all honesty, Adrien was really grateful for having Nino. Most of the time they spent together were filled with the best of memories, be it of them supporting each other or simply laughing over nothing, like right now.

Nino was his first friend after he entered school, the first person to embrace him and try to know the boy for who he was. Adrien knew, too, that Nino would do pretty much everything for him, and the other way around worked too.

He couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

Adrien allowed himself to forget his worries about his Lady for a moment and enjoy his moment with Nino. It became even better when his other classmates starting joining the conversation too.

It was funny, how he suddenly felt so at ease with them. He had always liked to think that he was on good terms with his classmates, but truth be told, years of socializing with no one but Chloé and Sabrina had not done him very good. He still had a hard time approaching people most of the time, he still felt a little awkward.

But then there he was, talking to his classmates with much more ease than he had felt in a long time.

Maybe it was the fact that he had been outed as Chat Noir to them, or maybe it was because everyone had already seen his dorkiest, most ridiculous moments in the episodes they had watched that day. Whatever it was, it was easier to be himself, to make his jokes and laugh with them without being so scared of being judged. They seemed to have embraced him for who he was – like Nino and Ladybug once had.

Adrien couldn’t feel happier.

He was so immersed in the conversation, that he barely noticed Marinette and Alya come back somewhere in the middle of the subject of food falling from the sky – and no, he had no fucking idea of how the heck they got to _that_ , but he doubted it had been with any more normal subjects. Nino, on the other hand, had moved back to his seat as soon as they were back from the kitchen, allowing the girls to fall back onto their beanbags.

Plagg and Tikki were also back, both with extremely satisfied looks on their faces as they sat back onto Marinette’s lap, Adrien noted.

He also noticed that despite not knowing how much time had passed, it had been more than necessary to take Plagg away from his precious cheese, but he decided not to comment on that.

“Having fun?” Marinette asked him with a sweet smile. Her expression was much more relaxed than the before, although he could still see small hints that whatever was in her mind had not left yet – he could almost _hear_ the gears turning in her head.

“Plenty,” the blond responded in kind. Even though he was not going to pry, he couldn’t help but feel a little curious still. “Is everything alright?”

There. A simple question. He was not begging for answers out of her, but it allowed him to know if whatever just happened was okay _and_ it gave her an opening to tell him if she felt like it.

Her answer was a nod, followed by a, “Just perfect, chaton.”

No clarifications then. _Alright_.

“Don’t you mean _purr_ fect, my Lady?” He asked with a small smirk, pushing any and every thought related to his curiosity to the back of his mind. Marinette huffed.

“I _just_ came back, are you really going to start now?” She complained, mock glaring at him. Adrien grinned.

“Of course I’m going to start right _meow_ , don’t you know me?”

She rolled her eyes, and he couldn’t stop his grin from largening at the fondness in her motion.

“Unfortunately, I do.”

“And _fur_ tunately, you happen to love me too,” he singsonged, leaning in closer to his Lady. Instead of pushing him away like usual, she moved even closer, and Adrien could feel his face heating up.

_He was never getting used to that, was he?_

“That I do too, minou,” Marinette grinned back, before connecting their lips.

The simple contact was enough to send his mind reeling and holy _fuck_ , they had already kissed more than once since _Le Dislocoeur_ , how did that still turn him into jelly?

He was in heaven all over again.

He had barely been able to finally stop _melting_ and kiss her back when she pulled away. Her smirk made it clear that she had not missed the way he had swooned _again_ , and he groaned.

He _really_ had to stop doing that.

“I will have to quote Marinette here,” Alya spoke, making both heroes turn to look at her. “We _just_ came back, are you really going to start now?”

Marinette blushed, throwing a cushion at Alya.

“I just gave him a peck,” she defended, and the blogger’s smile grew wider.

“Kinda long for a peck, don’t you think?”

“Well, think like this,” they heard Alix pipe in, “at least they didn’t eat each other’s faces like last time.”

“Which we really _didn’t_ last time either.” Marinette crossed her arms, tone flat.

Adrien only watched, realizing not for the first time how he much wanted to have some time alone with his Lady.

It didn’t even need to be for too long, he just wanted to have the chance to actually _kiss_ her, for as long as they wanted, without anyone teasing them for it.

Hopefully, he would find a chance for that later.

“Let’s just start the next episode, alright?” He heard Marinette sigh, while the other two girls agreed.

“Which one is next?” Juleka asked while the class president went through the list of episodes.

She found the episode _Horrificator_ right after the one where Kim was akumatized.

“Who was Horrificator, again?” Adrien asked as he tried to remember. They had watched so many akumas in one day that his mind was becoming quite foggy.

“I believe it was me,” Mylène spoke softly from her seat, and Ivan nodded.

“I remember it very well. It was when we got together,” he said that last part fondly, a shy smile making its way onto his lips. His girlfriend smiled back.

Nino seemed to remember it too.

“Wait, I had that on video! It was during our filming!”

“Oh YES!” Alya grinned. “Press play, Marinette! Press play!”

“Wha– why are you so excited all of the sudden?!” The heroine asked, trying to hold the remote away from her best friend.

“Don’t you remember? I tried to make you and Adrien kiss!”

Both heroes gasped.

“Press play, my Lady!” Adrien joined Alya’s enthusiasm. “I want to see!”

Marinette turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Now what was _he_ getting worked on about?

“Adrien, didn’t we _just_ kiss? For the, what, fourth time so far?”

“My Lady,” he started slowly, “I want to remember every single time we kissed, or almost. It’s important. Now, please do press play.”

She stared at him for a bit before rolling her eyes. If he kept this up, she wouldn’t be surprised if he started a kiss diary of some sort when they finally finished the series.

Complying to his and Alya’s insistence, she pressed play.

**[In the school, Mylène and Adrien are both hiding behind the teacher’s desk.]**

**Adrien: No, Agent Smith. It’s too dangerous. We need to evacuate!**

“Alright,” Alya started. “I _would_ say this scene is good because damn, Adrien is doing good, but what is the _fucking microphone_ doing in the background?!”

Kim looked at her sheepishly, being the one in charge of that at the time. “Sorry?”

**Mylène: Wait, Inspector Jones. You want to run, don’t you? Even though this thing devoured my family, my friends, and even Fleabag, my beloved dog! Out of question! I refuse to run! Yes. I’m not scared of this monster. I have decided to fight it! And then– [screams in terror.]**

**Nino: CUT!**

**Ivan: [notices the poor girl trembling under the desk, and takes his mask off] Sorry, Mylène…**

**Nino: Mylène. It’s the tenth take now and we still don’t have the first scene!**

**Alix: Nah, the 14 th but y’know, at this point…**

Adrien snickered at Nino’s annoyance onscreen, earning a glare from his best friend.

“Let’s see how you will manage being the director next time, pretty boy…” the DJ grumbled.

**Mylène: I’m… sorry… I’ll do better on the next one, I promise.**

**Rose: [on the background] Anyone want a drink?**

Juleka smiled at that. Of course _Rose_ would be trying to treat everyone when they were in the middle of a discussion.

**Nino: Your character is the heroine, she’s in the Special Forces! So you can imagine she’s not scared of anything!**

**Mylène: I know but… The mask Ivan’s wearing is really… too… realistic, it scares me…**

“Actually, it really… _isn’t_ ,” Kim commented, earning a forceful nudge and a glare from Alix. He pouted at her, rubbing his sore side.

**Ivan: Don’t worry, it’s just me, Mylène! Nothing to be scared of!**

**Chloé: Personally, it’s when he takes off his mask that he scares me. [laughs]**

**Marinette: What a pest, this one…**

Mylène frowned. “Ivan’s not scary…” she murmured in protest, Ivan’s hand gently squeezing hers.

**Nino: Ivan, put your mask back on quickly, you have to stay in character. And you, Mylène, you really need to pull yourself together!**

**Mylène: [sees Ivan with the mask again, gasping] I need to sing my lullaby, it’s the only thing that can soothe me...**

“Childish,” Chloé sneered, before a cushion came flying to her face.

She immediately turned to glare at Marinette and Alya, only to find them pointing at their left with satisfied smirks. Following the direction of their fingers, she was surprised to find a very displeased Ivan glaring back at her.

Chloé huffed at him, whipping her hair as she turned back to the screen. As _if_ he could threaten her.

Everyone knew Ivan was like one of those huge dog breeds anyway – big and stupid.

**Mylène: Stinky wolf, stinky wolf… Lost in the stinky wood… Stin– [slams into Adrien, jumping and screaming again.]**

**Chloé: And the Oscar of the suckiest and wimpiest actress, who manages to be scared of her own shadow goes to… Mylène! [snickers.]**

**Adrien: Chloé! You’re not nice!**

“Go, kitten!” Marinette smiled, glad to see Adrien speak his mind to Chloé. Beside her, Adrien could only chuckle at her enthusiasm.

She looked so _cute_.

**Chloé: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**[Mylène runs away from the class, and Marinette tries to call her back.]**

**Marinette: Can someone go get her?**

**Ivan: [throws his mask away] Mylène, wait! [he follows her downstairs, approaching cautiously] Don’t listen to all those losers! It’s easy to make fun when you’re not in front of the camera! You’re doing really great!**

“Excuse _you_ , I would do _divine_ in front of a camera!” Chloé huffed, earning a few eyerolls.

“As long as it’s not another musical,” Adrien teased with a small smirk, making his childhood friend gasp in outrage.

“Adrichou, not you too!”

**Ivan: Come on, come back. I promise I’ll scream more softly.**

**[Mylène fives him a soft smile, before looking back down, just as sad as before.]**

**Ivan: [fishes something out of his pocket] Here, it’s a pin of my favorite band! The Killer Zombies!**

**Mylène: Wow… [smiles at a very timid-looking Ivan, before putting the pin on her headband] It’s… Really nice of you, Ivan, but... They’re right…! I’m too much of a bad actress… Excuse me! [runs away.]**

**[As soon as she leaves, Papillon opens his window.]**

“And the prize of who akumatizes more people with little to no effort goes to… Chloé!” Alya spoke, mimicking the way the blonde insulted Mylène. Her friends snickered. “Seriously though, are you sure Papillon is not paying you? Because you would be an amazing employee.”

Chloé glared at her. “I don’t need money from that creep.”

 “You’re missing the point.”

**Papillon: A movie shooting? Oh yes… It’s a place of so many emotions. Some are simulated. But others, however… are very much real. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil akuma. And go take the control of this young misunderstood artist!**

**[Back in the school, Nino seems to be even more annoyed than before.]**

**Nino: There, bravo. Chloé! Good job! What are we gonna do without our lead actress now?!**

**Chloé: Please, we don’t need her! She sucks as a comedian!**

“Ah… Chloé,” Marinette spoke, “I believe it was supposed to be a _drama_.”

“Same difference,” the blonde dismissed her, not interested.

**Ivan: You’re the one who sucks! Mylène is crying in the bathroom because of you!**

**Chloé: What?! _I_ suck?!**

**Marinette: Hey! Calm down everyone! Let’s relax! [whispers to Ivan] Okay, it’s true, Chloé sucks. [speaks up again] It’s not by arguing that we’ll make Mylène come back!**

Everyone laughed at her antics while Chloé shrieked in protest.

“Smooth, Marinette,” Adrien snickered, making the girl grin.

**Marinette: As the producer, I’ll do anything I can so we can finish the shooting tonight!**

**Max: The limit date for the Students’ Short Film festival is tomorrow night. So that leaves us with 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, er, 13 seconds to finish.**

**Marinette: _Thank you_ , Max. But we also have to do the editing, the mixing the soundtrack…**

“Who films a movie only the _day_ _before_ you have to finish it?” Lila asked. “Don’t these things take time?”

Nino shrugged. “It was kind of a last-minute decision, you could say.”

**Adrien: Also, who’s taking over Mylène’s role?**

**Chloé: Me, of course!**

**Alya: But you didn’t even read the scenario!**

**Chloé: Of course I did. It’s super badly written.**

“Excuse _you,_ ” both Nino and Alya protested.

“The story was amazing, mind you!” The blogger crossed her arms. “Of course, would have been better without Nino throwing random romance in it.”

The DJ groaning. “You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“No,” she confirmed.

“Alya, babe,” he started, “what kind of movie does not have _romance?_ ”

“The _good_ kind of movie that does not treat the girl like a dumb love interest,” she replied. “Which I was _aiming for._ ”

“She was the protagonist! Let her love someone!”

“She had just lost her _family_ , no girl in her right mind her time to think of boys when they’re trying to get revenge! Actually, no one would!”

“Yeah, but–“

“ _Ahem!_ ”

Alya and Nino jumped at the sound, apparently just remembering that they were not alone and in the middle of an episode to watch.

Slowly, they turned to an annoyed Marinette holding the remote in hands.

“Are you guys done with discussing the script of a movie that we’re not even going to do?” She asked rhetorically, raising an eyebrow. “Or am I interrupting you?”

Alya huffed, crossing her arms and giving Nino a quick glare. “We’re not over that yet.”

He threw his hands up in disbelief with a groan before turning back to look at the screen. “Only you, woman.”

“Proceed, Marinette,” she asked, ignoring her boyfriend. She heard a few muffled snickers from around the room.

She saw Marinette resume the current episode, but not before hearing Adrien whisper an amused “they fight like a married couple” to his girlfriend.

Alya threw a cushion at him.

**Chloé: But I still read all of the first scene. The one that ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Inspector Jones… [winks at Adrien, getting closer to him.]**

**[Marinette gasps loudly, a chibi image of Chloé and Adrien happily sharing a kiss.]**

The class burst into laughter.

“I think she just broke!” Adrien snickered.

“Oh, no Adrien. You haven’t seen this girl when she is _fully_ broken,” Alya said with a teasing smirk, being met with a pouty glare from Marinette.

**Alya: [pokes her.]**

**Marinette: _You’re_ the one who wrote this?!**

**Alya: Wait, let’s calm down! [looks at the script] I didn’t write this scene!**

**Nino: Oh, erm, actually, I’m the one who wrote it… It’s, it’s just a little modif’, y’know, that I wrote to get the story started…**

**Alya: What?! You dared rewrite my scenario without asking for my opinion?! That is so not okay.**

**Nino: Wait a minute, you mean _our_ scenario!**

“You’re right, they bicker like a married couple,” Marinette murmured to her partner. “I mean, if you replace the script bit with a dog or a kid, it wouldn’t change a thing.”

Adrien’s laughter was completely worth the pair of cushions that hit her side.

**Rose: [walks up to Adrien] A fruit juice?**

**Adrien: Thanks, Rose.**

**Chloé: Who cares about who wrote what! [takes the juice from Adrien] Don’t we have a movie to finish, here, now?**

Plagg cackled.

“You really don’t have any luck with food, do you?” He grinned at his holder, who pouted in response.

“I blame you for that.”

**Max: She’s right, M. Damoclès only allows us to use the premises until 6 pm. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. No, 11, 10, 9, 8…**

**[Marinette pulls Alya away from Nino, ignoring Max still counting on the background as they go to one corner of the classroom.]**

**Marinette: Adrien and Chloé can’t kiss each other! It’s out of the question!**

**Alya: It doesn’t fit the story anyway! The emotional journey of the hero is–**

**Marinette: Wait a second. [runs back to everyone] We’re not gonna let Mylène leave the set without responding, right?! It wouldn’t be fair! _She’s_ the one we all chose to be the lead actress! We all have to support her! I’ll go get her and bring her back!**

“Wait, so Chloé can’t kiss me, but Mylène can?” Adrien asked, his voice somewhere between confusion and amusement. “Because that’s basically what you’re saying.”

Marinette huffed. “Chloé’s the one who would take advantage of a professional kiss, not Mylène,” she defended. “I was helping you!”

Considering the way Adrien was grinning, he had found it more proper to be amused.

“Because you were totally not helping yourself there.”

“Shush, kitten,” she demanded, trying to sound annoyed – which was not that hard, thanks to that stupid smug smile on his face. She wanted to wipe it off so bad. “That’s a bonus.”

“Whatever you say, my Lady.”

**Chloé: You always have to try and save the day. Isn’t that right, Marinette? Well in any case, good luck finding this Mylène chicken.**

**[Marinette ignores her, leaving the room. Meanwhile, Mylène is hidden in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.]**

**Mylène: Why am I always scared of everything like this…? I’m such a loser!**

**[She wipes her tears, not noticing the dark butterfly that lands on the pin given to her by Ivan.]**

**Papillon: Horrificator. I am the Papillon. Until now, you’ve been a victim of fear. But now, it’s _you_ who will strike fear. And once you’ll have scare those who mocked you, you’ll have to do me a favor in return.**

**Mylène: It’s a deal, Papillon.**

Mylène let out a tiny shriek when her akumatized self appeared onscream.

She had already seen footage of that day – Alya was right _there_ , and Nino had tried to turn it into a movie, after all.

Still, that appearance always made her tremble, and the knowledge that that monster was _her_ did nothing to help her case.

She was thankful for Ivan’s strong arms wrapping around her in a protective yet comforting embrace. She had the feeling she’d need that during the rest of the episode.

**Marinette: Mylène? Mylène?!**

**[She enters the bathroom, finding nothing but a purple goo spilled on the mirror. She approaches it, cautiously touching it.]**

“ _Girl._ ” Alya turned to her friend, clearly disgusted. “You don’t simply _touch_ suspicious goo around. You don’t know what that is!”

“And it could be poisonous,” Max added, gaining a firm nod of agreement from the blogger.

“You should be more careful, Buginette,” Adrien spoke softly. “What would your chaton do if you were out of battle because of that?”

Marinette couldn’t help but appreciate her friends’ concern.

“That was one time, guys,” she spoke with a smile, earning a collective hum that varied from accepting to skeptical. She rolled her eyes.

**Alya: Marinette? Did you find Mylène?**

**Marinette: No.**

**Alya: Alright. In that case, you better come back quickly. Right now, there’s smooching in the air and you’re not gonna like it.**

**[They both leave the room, unaware of Papillon talking to his new akuma.]**

**Papillon: It’s time to make your terror prevail, Horrificator. Come on, flourish!**

**[Back in the classroom, Adrien and Chloé are ready to get the scene started.]**

**Alix: _Horrificator, take 15._**

“You know,” Juleka said, “sometimes I wonder how the heck Papillon knows what’s going on with our lives. He made Mylène become the monster from our movie _and_ gave her the right name.”

Everyone turned to her, considering her words.

“Now that you mention it…” Nathaniel spoke softly. “I _did_ have the same design I gave to my supersona.”

The class then looked at the superheroes, trying to obtain an explanation. The pair exchanged a glance, gulping, before looking down at their kwamis.

“Tikki…” Marinette stopped to think of her words, her voice soft. “Is Papillon… is he watching us? I mean, we know he can somehow watch people, but is he watching… _us_ us?” She pointed at herself and Adrien.

The red kwami shook her head. “If you’re worried that he might know who you are, relax, Marinette. If Papillon knew your identities, you both would have lost your Miraculous already.”

“Exactly,” Plagg agreed. “I don’t know how this guy’s mind work, but I doubt someone who is running after the black cat and ladybug Miraculous would stay in the shadows if they knew. His approach would be more direct.”

Still, the uneasy feeling within the heroes did not dissipate. The more they remembered, the more they realized that the coincidences were a little too much for them.

Their whole _class_ had been akumatized already. There was no way Papillon didn’t know.

After another glance, Marinette shifted on her beanbag to face Adrien, the blond moving in sync with her. They had to make sure.

The kwamis flew up to their shoulders, seemingly calm, yet ready to disproven whatever theories they had.

“Alright,” Adrien started, taking a deep breath. “If he’s watching _us_ , then we were at least near his victims somehow.”

Marinette nodded. “Gamer, Antibug, Volpina and Pire Noël were my fault, so I don’t think they will help proving anything.”

“Same goes for Imposteur,” he agreed.

“And you did not have our Miraculous when Coeur de Pierre first came to be, so you have no choice but rule him as coincidence,” Tikki reminded the superheroes.

They nodded at the kwami and turned back to stare at each other for a moment, before Adrien finally started. “Horrificator, since we’re watching it now?”

“We were both _right there_ when it happened,” Marinette replied, before jumping to another akuma. “Reflekta?”

“Photo day, we were both there.” He saw her nod. “Marionettiste?”

“I was babysitting Manon minutes before,” she replied rather fast, making him gulp. This was doing nothing to help diminish their fears. “Jackady?”

“Nino and I were there when my father turned him down. Animan?”

“I had talked to Kim and Max moments before they saw M. Césaire.” She paused for a moment, before thinking out loud. ”We were both with my uncle when he got akumatized, so… Chevalier Noir?”

“I was in the middle of fencing with him. And we were _also_ there when Chronogirl and Numéric happened… Dislocoeur?”

“Alya and I encouraged Kim to confess before he had his heart broken. Bulleur?”

“Nino was at my house. Ah… M. Pigeon? Neither of us knew the guy, right?” Adrien asked, a hint of despair in his voice.

“No, but I was there when Officer Raincomprix scolded him,” Marinette replied, sounding just the same. On their shoulders, Tikki and Plagg looked at each other, now starting to get concerned.

The heroine thought for a bit longer, trying to remember any time they were not present.

“We were both there when Rogercop and Dessinateur happened,” she murmured thoughtfully. “Alya and I saw Jalil discuss with his father, Mylène and her father had been in my room minutes before he was akumatized, and Jagged Stone had just asked me to make his CD cover in person.”

Adrien felt out of breath. Had they always been there, every single time?

Did Papillon _know_ them, after all?

“W-Wait,” he tried again, barely masking his concerns now. “What about Climatika? Neither of us knew her, and I was in the middle of a shoot, nowhere close the studio!”

“R-Right! And I was at home, babysitting Manon!” Marinette smiled, relaxing for a moment, before she suddenly tensed again. Her partner grew tense with her, not knowing _why_ the sudden change when it seemed they had found hope.

“What is it?” He asked, almost scared of hearing her answer. He watched as she carefully licked her lips, as if she wanted to delay her next words. It was not helping his nerves. “What?!”

“The… The Tv was on,” she spoke softly, almost defeated. “We were watching them, kitten.”

Adrien felt his stomach sink. He tried to remember anyone, _any akuma at all._ He opened his mouth again, only to find no voice whatsoever. Thankfully, Plagg remembered for him.

“What about Princesse Fragrance?” The black fairy flew closer to Marinette’s face. “We were nowhere near!”

“But we were,” Tikki replied for her holder, eyes cast down. “Chloé had found me, I was pretending to be a doll. Marinette was only a few meters away from her and Rose.”

Both Adrien and Marinette wanted to scream. If their _kwamis_ seemed to be considering the possibility that Papillon indeed knew their identities, then their hope was as good as gone.

The heroine looked down, trying to think of anyone else. Who had she forgotten? She _had_ to have forgotten anyone. Silently, other akumas passed through her mind, recollections of her being anywhere nearby accumulating in her head.

Maybe she was wrong? The Ladyblog had every single akuma listed in it. Maybe Alya could help them, maybe–

_Alya._

How could she forget?

“Alya!” The girl turned to her best friend, who seemed just as preoccupied as she was – yet Marinette still barely registered how everyone else seemed just as horrified of the conclusion they were reaching. She didn’t care, she needed answers. “Lady Wifi! I was not there! That was part of the reason you got akumatized, right? Because I was far from you!”

Alya nodded slowly, trying to remember anything crucial about that day at all.

“Adrien was not there either,” she confirmed, the determination of helping her best friend flashing in her eyes. “Only Chloé, Sabrina and Kim were with me in the Principal’s office.”

Marinette barely allowed herself to relax. That was a good thing, right? Perhaps they had hope! Even if just a little bit!

But her hope was cut out once more when Nino’s voice came from right behind Alya.

“ _I_ was there.” When everyone looked at him inquiringly, he bit his lower lip, seeming almost guilty for what he was saying next. “I was with Alya when she was sent to M. Damoclès. And I told Adrien about it as soon as he was back from lunch.”

Marinette exhaled, her chest feeling heavy.

She felt Adrien’s arms wrapping around her from behind to try soothing her, but his muscles just as tense as hers.

“Is there _anyone_ we forgot? _Anyone_?” The blond asked the rest of the class, and Marinette forced herself to look around.

There was silence for a moment, before Rose asked softly, “Did Sabrina ever get akumatized?”

“I did!” The ginger in question spoke. “I had a fight with Chloé while we were both in her mansion, nowhere near you two,” she directed to the heroes. The hope that she had been able to help was apparent in her voice, but the duo knew better.

“You fought the day before you got akumatized,” Adrien replied softly. “I noticed the way you and Chloé were off as soon as I stepped into school.”

In his arms, Marinette nodded. “I even commented with Alya how something seemed wrong.” Sighing, she hid her face in her hands.

 _He knew_. There was no way that Papillon was not watching them.

If it had only happened once or twice, it would have been possible to brush it off as simple coincidences, but every single time?

Marinette looked up at her partner, dejected. He returned her gaze, his expression not much better.

“It makes no sense!” Plagg cried in protest. “There is no way he knows! We have never done anything to give ourselves away! Nooroo wouldn’t simply tell him, either!”

“He is being _controlled_ , Plagg, don’t blame him.” Tikki sighed, still not moving from her holder’s shoulder. “And you know as much as I do that sensing us doesn’t mean knowing _where_ we are, there is no way he would be able to know our holders.” The black kwami considered her words for a moment, before sighing in agreement. She continued. “I know this all sounds very worrying, but I don’t think there’s any way Papillon knows. I know it seems unlikely, but I can’t think of this as anything other than pure coincidence. Or, since we’re at it, _luck_.”

“One hell of a lucky bastard he is, then,” Adrien grumbled under his breath, not at all convinced.

“Tikki,” Marinette called softly, “I would be able to believe in luck if they were a few, but _every single one_?”

“Should I mention Coeur de Pierre again?” The fairy countered. “Plagg and I were not even out of our Miraculous back then, there was no way anyone could sense us.”

“Alright, then there was _one_ akuma, but I– Tikki, what if he somehow _does_ know? What if he, I don’t know, crashes into our houses or something?!”

The kwami raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you think he would have done that already if that was the case?”

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but found no words. That _was_ a good point. There was no reason for Papillon to know and not do something about it, unless he was some sort of weirdo that created akumas for fun – but considering his frustrations every time he lost another battle, that did not seem very likely.

Still, she could not help but feel wary about the subject.

“Alright, but let’s at least pretend there is a chance he knows,” Adrien spoke cautiously, trying to at least sound somewhat calm. “What would we do, then?”

Tikki stared at the two heroes for a moment.

“Be more cautious, more alert. Get stronger, maybe… though you have been doing an amazing job so far.” The duo nodded, hearing her intently. She sighed. “Listen, I still don’t think he knows, but if it does make you both feel better – and for the good sake of caution –, we can think of something.”

Both heroes seemed slightly more relaxed after that. Tikki flew up to them and nuzzling Marinette’s cheek, then Adrien’s, earning grateful smiles from both. Plagg, on the other hand, only flew back to his holder’s shoulder, curling up against the crook of his neck.

“Now, go back to the episode, kid,” he softly demanded, staring at the screen. “Dwelling on it will do nothing good right now, we gotta focus on leaving first.”

 _Right._ They were still stuck there.

With a nod, Marinette took the remote, taking a long, deep breath and pressing play.

**Nino: _And, action!_**

**Chloé: _Oh, I’m not scared of this Horrifithingywhatever, Inspector Idon’trememberyourname._ [throws the script away and practically throws herself at Adrien] _Come on, kiss me…_**

“Yes, you _really_ read the script, Chloé,” Alya murmured sarcastically. “So convincing.”

“You should thank me for jumping to the _interesting_ stuff!” The blonde cried.

**[Just as Chloé is leaning closer, the door bursts open, interrupting them.]**

**Marinette: _CUT!_**

**Nino: No, but, Marinete… What’s wrong with you?! We’re in the middle of filming, here! And _I’m_ the director, I’ll remind you! I’m the one who says “cut” and no one else, go it?**

“Someone is letting their role get to their head.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his best friend, willing to forget his past worries to at least enjoy the rest of the series.

“I– Tell me you never wanted to play director, dude!” Nino defended. “I was getting in character!”

“Sure you were.” The blond gave him an amused smirk, to which Nino grunted.

**Marinette Yeah, and _I’m_ the producer and _Mylène_ is the leading actress!**

**Nino: But we don’t have any more time! And, frankly, stop me if I’m wrong, but Mylène is nowhere to be found. Come on, let’s get back from the start.**

**Adrien: And here we go again…**

**Alya: Nonsense! Agent Smith really isn’t in the mood to flirt, now! Fleabag just got devoured!**

“EXACTLY!” Alya agreed with herself, making Nino sigh.

**Nino: This movie, you want us to finish it or not?!**

**Chloé: We just have to make Agent Smith a nurse! And it’ll solve the problem.**

**Alya: Sorry but… What would _that_ solve?**

**Chloé: Dunno. But a nurse outfit suits me so good.**

The whole class groaned at the idea.

“I did _not_ need that image in my mind…” Kim sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

“None of us did,” Max agreed, earning a glare from Chloé.

“Well, I still stand by my claim!”

**Nino: Urgh, no, seriously, we’re not gonna rewrite the scenario again?!**

**Alya: I’m warning you, I refuse that my name appears in the credits!**

**Chloé: But we don’t care about you anyway!**

**Alya: What?!**

**Marinette: Enough, it’s okay! Let’s calm down, alright? Remember that this movie is a team work! Your idea of the nurse is really awesome, Chloé!**

**Chloé: But of course it’s awesome, this idea. Seeing as it’s mine.**

**Marinette: Yeah, except there’s a problem. We don’t have a nurse outfit. [blinks innocently at her, making Chloé gasp.]**

Everyone laughed at Marinette’s expression, loving the way she was toying with Chloé.

“Somebody give this girl an Oscar!” Alix cried.

“Marinette, you’re definitely taking the leading role next time,” Mylène giggled.

**Alya: Voilà. And that’s why this idea is stupid and we’re gonna forget about it quickly.**

**Marinette: In my opinion, the best would be that your assistant and you, you go down to the nurse’s office, try some on.**

**Chloé: Kim. Max. Come on, come. You just got promoted to stylist, and bodyguard.**

**[The boys sigh, following Chloé and Sabrina downstairs.]**

“You’re brilliant,” Adrien grinned at his Lady, “have I ever told you that?”

Beside him, Marinette blushed, but smiled nonetheless. “A few times, yes.”

**Nino: Good job, Mme. Producer! We lost an actress! Yet again!**

**Marinette: Yeah but now, we got rid of Chloé!**

**Nino: Okay, and what do we do?!**

**Marinette: We’re searching for Mylène! She’s here, somewhere!**

**Nino: Be warned, it better not last 2 hours! We don’t have time! We need an actress!**

**Alya: Marinette could do it!**

**Marinette: What?! Er, no, I’m not an actress! I’m the producer!**

“Considering what we’ve just seen, I really beg to differ,” Alix snickered.

“Let’s not forget when she met Chat Noir to fight Dessinateur,” Nathaniel reminded his friends, who hummed in agreement.

**Alya: [whispers to Marinette] You don’t want to kiss Adrien?**

**Marinette: Yeah, but not like this…**

“So _that’s_ why you suggested her!” Nino turned to his girlfriend. “I did think it was weird.”

“Uh, _duh_? I’ve been trying to hook them up since school year started!” Alya grinned at him. “Or were you already crushing on Marinette and I didn’t notice?”

“I don’t think so,” Adrien responded for him. “Or else he would barely be _moving_ next to her, let alone bossing her around.”

That earned snorts from both girls to his right, and a pout from Nino.

“Dude, whose side are you on?!”

**[Downstairs, the quartet is headed to the nurse’s office.]**

**Chloé: A nurse outfit. I’m really awesome. Even this numbskull of Marinette liked my idea!**

**[Horrificator watches them from afar, ready to attack. Meanwhile, Marinette is reading Alya’s script.]**

**Marinette: Be warned. I do this to do you a favor. As soon as Mylène comes back, I’m giving her role back immediately!**

**Alya: Yeah, yeah, we know, don’t worry. In any case, think, by tonight you’ll finally have kissed your Adrien.**

**[Marinette hides her face behind the paper, while Alya giggles.]**

**Chloé: [reaches the nurse’s office, holding the handle before gasping in realization] Hey, wait, this is shady! Marinette never likes my ideas! [points at the boys] Looks like you got fooled bad!**

“ _Them?!_ ” Alya laughed. “You took this long to realize and _they_ got fooled? Ah, this is precious.”

Chloé glared at the blogger, ignoring the snickers all around her.

**Chloé: Boys, find me an outfit. You never know. [leaves with Sabrina.]**

“And she is still counting on it,” Marinette giggled along with Alya.

**Kim: Did you hear something?**

**Max: No, what?**

**[They look at their reflection on the door, finding Horrificator right behind them.**

**Meanwhile, in class, everyone’s still clueless about the akuma.]**

**Marinette: [watching Adrien with a dreamy smile] That’s crazy, I can’t believe it…**

**Adrien: [looks at her] What did you say?**

**Marinette: EH– Eh… Nothing, I was saying that, erm… We have to believe it!**

“So smooth, Marinette,” Alya snickered, earning a pout from her best friend.

**Adrien: Don’t worry, you’ll be very good. [pulls her a little closer.]**

The room was filled with a collective “HMMMM”, and Adrien suddenly found his friends’ suggestive gazes turning to him.

He immediately felt his face burn. “I-I was trying to reassure her!”

His response was a chorus of skeptical “right’s” and hums.

“But it is true!”

“Save it, Agreste,” Alya grinned. “Our confirmation comes next _._ ”

**Nino: Everybody ready? Camera.**

**Alix: _Horrificator. Take 16._**

**Nino: _Action!_**

**Marinette: _I’m not scared of this monster. Inspector Jones…_**

**[They both start leaning in, before the door bursts open once more.]**

“I KNEW IT!” Alya squeaked at the same time Chloé shouted “ _cut_ ” onscreen, taking the remote from Marinette’s hand. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!”

She rewound the episode, barely able to stay still on her seat.

“Knew _what_ Alya?” Marinette asked her, the whole class turning to her in equal confusion.

“ _THIS!_ ” She paused and ran towards the huge screen. When she made sure they were all paying attention, she pointed to Adrien’s face.

The image being displayed, despite looking quite similar to the one they were just watching before, had Adrien leaning _back_ with an expression of clear disgust, while Chloé tried to steal a kiss from him.

“Look at his face, alright? Just _remember_ this face of ‘somebody please help me out of here’. That is the face of somebody who does _not_ want a kiss.”

Alya took a few steps back, fast-forwarding the episode to the exact moment where they had paused.

“Now let’s play a game. _‘Find the errors’._ ” She smirked at the class, far too excited for Adrien’s liking. “Tell me the differences between before and now.”

“Adrien is leaning in,” Rose was the first to answer, seeming just as enthusiastic as Alya. “And he seems fine with it!”

“And Marinette is there instead of Chloé,” Nino completed, grinning. He turned to his best friend. “Care to explain, Adrien?”

Adrien gulped. Why did everyone insist that he had a crush on Marinette?

Not that there was anything wrong with that, he was pretty much _in love_ with her, but he had not been back then. Again, not that it would be bad otherwise, but it was _not true_ and the way they spoke made it sound to like he’d simply try to get with another girl while completely interested in Ladybug. He was not like _that_!

“Guys,” he groaned, “we were _filming_. The script asked for a kiss. What else do you expect from me?”

“You were not so willing to kiss Chloé for the same reason, Adrien,” Alya singsonged.

“I– Alright, to quote Marinette, Chloé’s the one who would take advantage of that kiss– Ah, no offense, Chlo...” He looked at his childhood friend sheepishly, but she frowned.

“And you think Marinette wouldn’t?”

“Excuse me,” said girl objected, “I would find out what a kiss with Adrien tastes like and go home satisfied. Now I have no doubt that _you_ would shout about how you were ‘together’ to the whole world.”

Chloé was about to protest when Adrien intervened.

“That _aside_ , the point is, I was acting.”

Alya gave him an unimpressed look, rewinding once more to show him the exact moment when he pulled Marinette closer.

“I repeat, I was reassuring her,” he said, his tone stubborn. The blogger went forward _again_.

“You leaned in first.”

“ _Somebody_ had to start it!”

“Dude,” Nino piped in. “Do I have to remind you of _the winks?_ Oh, and don’t forget that _hand touching_ on the hat contest. It’s not that bad to say you had a crush on Marinette back then, you know?”

“I know it _isn’t_ , but I didn’t– I–“ He looked down at his Lady with sudden concern. She was not taking this the wrong way, was she? He was in no way ashamed of her, on the contrary, but he wanted to defend his point.

As if she had read his mind, Marinette gave him a reassuring smile. Adrien smiled back, relieved, before she smirked.

_Crap._

“So, chaton, does that mean you have a type?”

She was only teasing, of course she was. Still, he couldn’t help but give her a light glare.

“Well, what about you, Mlle. I-was-sure-I-could-kiss-Chat-out-of-a-spell-but-I-definitely-didn’t-love-him?” He crossed his arms. “Should I get worried next time you meet another blond with green eyes?”

“Not unless it’s _you_ , kitten,” she teased, before receiving a raised eyebrow from her boyfriend. “Alright, for your information, I fell for Adrien’s kindness, not looks. And Chat Noir has always been my most trusted partner. It just so happens they’re the same person, I don’t have a _type_.”

“Ah, so you do admit you had a crush on Chat Noir.” Adrien grinned, growing smugger the more Marinette gaped at him.

“I-I did not say _that_!” She squeaked, making him laugh. “Besides, I should be the one worried if you ever meet a girl with black hair and blue eyes!”

“Again, I have always had eyes only for Ladybug, who only so happened to be the girl I was trying to befriend ever since I started school – which I must admit is pretty lucky for me, but I didn’t have a crush on you back then.”

“Oh right, because winking at me was a really subtle way of _friendship_.”

“Could you guys just admit that you fell for both sides of each other and be done with it already?” Alya deadpanned from her spot next to the TV screen. “It’s not like that would change much now anyway.”

The heroes looked at her, before glancing at each other again. They shrugged.

“I have nothing to admit,” Adrien replied, much to everyone’s annoyance.

“Well, and the same goes for me,” Marinette agreed, both of them crossing their arms in sync. Their classmate’s groaned.

“Alya, just keep the episode going, will you?” Nino sighed. “We can get them to speak another time.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she conceded begrudgingly, before going back to her seat.

The super duo grinned victoriously from their seats. But still, as Alya resumed the episode, Adrien couldn’t help but actually wonder if he really had not fallen for the girl behind the mask sometime during their school year.

He was in for some really deep thinking later.

**Chloé: _CUT! I knew it!_**

**Nino: No, but am I dreaming?! I’m the only one who can say “cut”!**

**Chloé: Nice try, Marinette! All your speech on teamwork, it was to better stab me in the back!**

“Well, I _wonder_ why Adrien is not looking very pleased.” Alya grinned, referring to the blond frowning in the background. “Maybe because he _did not kiss Marinette?_ ”

Adrien was about to object once again when Marinette held her hand up to stop him.

“Just pretend she said nothing, or we’re not finishing this episode today.”

He nodded, ignoring Alya’s protests.

**Chloé: Open your eyes! Your pathetic little movie won’t win anything at this festival if I’m not in it, seeing as my father is part of the jury!**

**[Suddenly, they hear a scream.]**

**Adrien: You heard that?**

**[Marinette completely ignores Chloé and goes to the window.]**

**Chloé: It it’s another one of your schemes to get rid of me, sorry! It doesn’t work anymore! Plus–**

**[Another scream interrupts her.]**

**Marinette: These screams are really worrying… Let’s go see what’s happening!**

**[Everyone runs off, except for Rose.]**

**Rose: Shall I prepare you all a sandwich?**

“And how is that supposed to help?” Chloé demanded.

Juleka glared at her, before turning back to Rose.

“Don’t listen to her,” she spoke softly. “You’re really sweet.”

Rose’s reply was a soft smile.

**[The class ran downstairs, Nino filming every step Marinette took.]**

**Adrien: Hey, where are you? Kim! Max! Answer, guys!**

**[They all noticed Marinette looking somewhere at the floor, turning to her.]**

**Marinette: I’ve already seen this pink substance but where…? [gasps] In the bathroom! [shows Adrien something she’s found on the floor.]**

**Adrien: That belongs to Kim!**

**Nathaniel: _Someone kidnapped them!_**

**Alya: _Or they’re playing a very bad prank on us._**

**Marinette: We need to go see the principal right away to tell him what’s happening. Hey, Nino, please, stop filming for a bit!**

**Nino: You kidding?! The movie is getting awesome, here!**

**Marinette: [talking to herself] It’s time for my alter ego to enter the scene.**

**Adrien: [tries to sneak out.]**

**Nino: Hey, Adrien! Where are you going?**

**Adrien: I forgot Inspector Jones’ jacket. And I need to have it in the next scene, right? [runs upstairs.]**

“Smart, kitten,” Marinette praised, scratching Adrien behind his ear.

“I do try…” He sighed contently.

**[The rest of the class head to the principal’s office, unaware of the akuma trapping them into the school.]**

**Adrien: Come on, it’s our turn, Plagg.**

**Plagg: But what are you doing?**

**[Adrien takes one of his shoes off, earning a disgusted noise from Plagg.]**

**Adrien: It’s so people think I disappeared. [throws it on the floor.]**

**Plagg: To think you always say _I_ smell like camembert.**

“Hey, my feet smell good, I’ll have you know.” Adrien glared at Plagg, who snickered.

“If that’s good to you, I don’t know what _bad_ is.”

“Says the cat who hides in my shoes almost every day…” The hero shook his head amusedly.

“It’s warm!”

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[Just outside the principal’s office, the class is trying to talk to M. Damoclès, entering the room when they get no answer. They gasp at the sight of the pink goo all over the place.]**

**Rose: Oh no! It looks like the principal disappeared too!**

**[The class enters the room, not noticing Marinette staying behind. She leaves her cell phone on the floor and sneaks into the library to transform.]**

**Nino: _Hey, did someone see Agent Smith?_ Er, I mean, Marinette?**

**[They run back outside, finding her phone right where she left it.]**

**Alya: Oh no! It’s Marinette’s phone!**

**[They look up, finding the whole school covered with goo.]**

**Chloé: Quick! Check the windows!**

**Juleka: Crazy stuff!**

“Really, Juleka?” Marinette asked teasingly. “Really?”

“It was _purple_!” Juleka defended. “It seemed like something out of a horror movie.”

**Chloé: [tries to open the windows] We’re stuck! I’m gonna warn my father right away!**

**Nino: It’s useless, you know there’s never any signal in horror movies!**

**Ivan: I have 0 bars…**

**Nathaniel: No signal!**

**Nino: What did I say! So cool!**

“Nino, why am I friends with you, again?” Adrien sighed, unable to hold back a smile.

“Because you love me, why else?” Nino replied with a grin, earning a chuckle from his best friend and two amused sighs from their girlfriends.

**[Ladybug lands down right behind them, making them all turn around.]**

**Ladybug: Is everything alright?**

**Nino: Ladybug! In my movie! That’s terrific!**

**Alya: And on my Ladyblog!**

**Ladybug: We need to evacuate the building calmly. That okay?**

**Chat: [makes a negative noise by the door] Easier said than done, Ladybug.**

**Nino: It’s super terrific!**

Everybody laughed at Nino’s enthusiasm.

“Dude, calm down!” Adrien snickered.

“With the super duo on _my_ movie? _NEVER!_ ” Nino bounced on his seat, making Alya laugh harder.

“Well, now you know how I feel!”

**Chat: I tried to make a hole in this slimy thing, but it’s impossible. So, it looks like we’re all stuck here. Aside from that, try to relax. Can I talk to you for a sec, my Lady? [takes her to a corner] You and I, we know the Papillion made another victim in this middle school.**

**Ladybug: If we want to get rid of this pink substance and get out of here, there’s only one way. We need to capture the victim’s akuma.**

**Chat: Exactly, I love when you read my mind…**

**Ladybug: [sighs] We better find this thing quickly. And its prisoners too.**

**Chat: Wow, you read my mind again!**

“Can you guys be any more disgusting?” Alix sighed.

“At least I was not the one waiting for him to ‘read my mind’ and kiss me.” Marinette rolled her eyes, grinning when Adrien blushed.

“I-I can dream, alright?” He pouted, avoiding her gaze.

**Nino: [approaches them] Don’t mind me! Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir, searching for our middle school’s missing ones. This movie, I can feel it, it’s gonna be so terrific!**

**Ladybug: [goes back to the others] Follow us and stay grouped! And that also applies to you, Spielberg. [pulls Nino by his arm.]**

**[Meanwhile, Horrificator builds her “lair”, imprisoning the students she had captured in cocoons.]**

**Papillon: Absorb their fear, Horrificator. Feast on it, it’ll give you strength. And very soon… you’ll be the one to give me some back.**

**[Back to the rest of the class, they are all following the trail of goo, when Chloé stops along with Sabrina.]**

**Chloé: We’ll be better together than with these numbskulls. Why stay with them? If we hide in our corner, we’ll attract less attention.**

“Chloé, have you watched horror movies at all?” Nino deadpanned. “The ones to leave the group are usually the first to be taken away.”

“Either that or, to quote Beast Boy, the funny guy goes first.” Adrien grinned. “Kind of makes you wonder why I was not caught.”

“Because you’re not funny,” Marinette replied matter-of-factly, earning a dramatic gasp from her partner.

**[The group following Ladybug runs into their classroom, finding Adrien’s shoe on the floor.]**

**Chat: [trying and very much failing at looking unsuspicious] Someone knows who it belongs to?**

Adrien heard snickers all around the room.

“You’re _so_ smooth, minou,” Marinette laughed, making him pout.

“You’d be the same in my place,” he defended.

“Adrien, you were not even _trying,_ ” she countered, shaking her head. “How did I not see that?”

**Nino: It’s Adrien’s shoe!**

**Ladybug: Weird... Here, there isn’t that pink substance…**

**Nathaniel: Yeah there is, there…**

**[Horrificator surprises Nathaniel, grabbing him with her tail and throwing away the desk she’s been hiding under.]**

**Ladybug: Quick, run away!**

**[Everyone but the heroes, Nino, and Juleka run, causing Horrificator to grow.]**

**Juleka: Off the hook…**

**Horrificator: [roars at her face.]**

**Juleka: Totes off the hook.**

“Juleka.” Rose turned to the girl to her right with a sigh.

“What? It’s true,” Juleka defended, making Rose shake her head.

**[Horrificator becomes a little smaller and spits some of her substance at Juleka, missing thanks to Ladybug taking her away.]**

**Chat: So… What’s your name? Vomitor? [Horrificator spits at him, but he deflects] Cats aren’t scared of toads like you!**

**[He dodges a few more times before Ladybug pulls Nino closer to the door.]**

**Ladybug: We better find where the Akuma is hiding quickly!**

**Chat: I don’t see anything special. I mean, aside from the drool, of course.**

**[She spits again, and the heroes dodge and run outside. Horrificator follows, noticing the fear of the other students and growing larger again.]**

**Ladybug: Fear! It’s fear that gives strength to this thing!**

**[She deflects the substance again, trapping Horrificator with her yoyo. Chat tries to hit the akuma, but gets trapped in a spit of goo. Horrificator throws Ladybug away, trapping her as well.**

**The akuma approaches the other students, stopping when she sees Ivan. Instead of taking him, she gives him an affectionate lick before leaving with the others.]**

**Rose: Oh no, the monster took Alix and Nath!**

**Ladybug: I think the more we’re scared of this thing… The more powerful it gets! To beat it, we need to overcome our fear!**

**Chat: Alright! But before we can get rid of this big glue pot, we need to get out of this.**

**[He extends his staff, breaking the basketball backstop that Ladybug’s glued to. Once she’s out, she wraps the yoyo around his staff, freeing him from the dry goo.]**

**Ladybug: [tries to open the door Horrificator went through, to no avail] You saw the thing left Ivan alone?**

**Chat: Yeah. It’s true that it was weird.**

“You know,” Alya spoke, “By the way you both seem to know all of our names, and considering how you were _both_ there to help when there’s no way _in or out_ … Holy fuck, how did I _not_ notice?!” She groaned, earning a few hums of agreement.

“I’m surprised these two didn’t figure it out either, actually,” Tikki said with a small smirk, eyeing the superheroes.

**Ladybug: [gasps] I think this monster… It’s Mylène!**

**Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?**

**Ladybug: We’re gonna find them, don’t worry. Well, if we manage to get out of here.**

**[Meanwhile, inside the science classroom, Sabrina is trying to cover the entrance with lockers while Chloé polishes her nails.]**

**Chloé: Thank God I’m brilliant and have awesome ideas. No one can cross our barricade. We can finally relax and let Chat Noir and Ladybug do all the work.**

**[She hears Sabrina gasp, turning to see her in Horrificator’s tail.]**

“You were saying?” Alya singsonged, being ignored by Chloé.

**[Chloé screams, alerting the rest of the class.]**

**Chat: We’re too late!**

**Ladybug: Oh, look! [points to more of the akuma’s substance on the floor] We can track the monster down!**

**[They all follow the trail, stopping right before a door.]**

**Nino: Oh, how exciting!**

**Chat: Yeah, okay, but keep the volume down, if you will.**

**Nino: Sorry…**

“My Lady, when we have our little conversation with Alya and Chloé about how to behave near akumas, can we add Nino too?” Adrien asked his partner, who nodded with a sigh.

“ _Definitely,_ ” she replied, earning a whine from the DJ.

**[They enter the akuma’s lair, finding various cocoons around the place.]**

**Papillon: Their fear will give you enough strength to beat Ladybug and Chat Noir. It’s time to bring me their Miraculouses!**

**Ladybug: Hey, anybody here?**

**Chloé: [from a cocoon] Ladybug! It’s me! Chloé Bourgeois!**

“Is there a need for your last name?” Marinette deadpanned.

“There is _always_ a need for my last name, don’t you know that?” Chloé responded, earning a few eyerolls.

**Ladybug: Don’t worry! We’ll get you out of here!**

**Chloé: Yeah well, I’m waiting, hurry!**

**Ladybug: Anyone else?!**

**Various voices: We’re here!**

**Ladybug: M. Damoclès? Alix? Nath? Adrien? Adrien?!**

**Chat: [quickly hides behind a cocoon] Yeah yeah, I’m here!**

**Ladybug: [sighs in relief.]**

The whole class groaned at the exchange.

“Can you two be any more oblivious?” Alix complained.

“They can be even more dense than Kim.” Max sighed. “And that’s a _lot_.”

“Hey!” Kim protested, being ignored by his friends.

**Chat: You found Marinette?**

**Ladybug: Yeah, it’s fine, everyone’s here. [tries to open a cocoon] It doesn’t want to move!**

**Various voices: Get us out of here!**

**Ladybug: Okay, but calm down, we’ll find a way to help you!**

**[Horrificator surprises them by covering the only way out with goo, before landing right before Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: Okay, now, it’s getting really scary…**

**[Chat hits the akuma with one of her smaller cocoons, succeeding in prying her away from his Lady.]**

**Ladybug _Lucky Charm!_ [catches the item] Guitar strings? Is this a joke or what? Guitar, music… Mylène’s lullaby! [looks around, finding everything she needs in a cart and moving it closer with her yoyo.]**

**[Horrificator keeps running after Chat, who deflects her attacks.]**

**Chat: Alright, enough is enough! _Cataclysm!_**

**[He jumps a level higher, destroying the bars and trapping Horrificator in an improvised cage.]**

“Very _good_ , mon minou!” Marinette grinned, scratching under Adrien’s chin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Adrien sighed blissfully.

“Anything for my Lady…” he replied softly, leaning against her.

**[Ladybug gives the objects she gathered to her classmates, before improvising an instrument for herself.]**

**Ladybug: Okay! We’re gonna sing together!**

**Chat: [lands next to her] Sing? _That’s_ your plan?**

**Ladybug: The only way for us to get out is to control our fear! You all know the song “Stinky Wolf”?**

**Chat: No, you’re kidding… “Stinky Wolf”?**

“To this day, I still can’t believe we did that,” Adrien confessed, watching them on screen with an amused smile.

“I can’t believe we did a _lot_ of things,” Marinette chuckled.

**Ladybug: You wanna join us?**

**[Chat grins, improvising a battery of his own.]**

**Ladybug: Okay, everyone! One, two, three, four!**

**[She starts singing, being soon followed by everyone else and successfully shrinking Horrificator to about the size of a cat. She runs to Ivan, jumping into his arms.]**

**Ivan: It’s the same pin I gave Mylène…**

**Ladybug: That must be where the akuma is! [takes the pin and breaks it in her hands, freeing the butterfly and opening her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the guitar strings upwards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybugs frees the imprisoned people and cleans the school from all the goo. Ladybug and Chat Noir do their usual fist bump, while Nino keeps filming nonstop.]**

**Papillon: You don’t scare me Ladybug. I know one day I’ll destroy you. Yes, one way or another. I’ll annihilate you!**

“ _Over my dead body_ ,” Adrien growled under his breath, glaring at the screen as if it could actually inflict pain to the man in it.

Marinette gently took his hand in hers, soothingly rubbing his skin.

**[The scene cuts to Ivan and Mylène sharing a kiss before the film ends.]**

**Nino: So, M. Mayor? What do you think, it’s off the hook, huh?**

**[Soon afterwards, he’s out with his friends and the principal, clearly annoyed.]**

**Nino: We’re not even selected! He said the monster was “ridiculous, pathetic”, and not realistic for a second! No but, is he for real?**

The class laughed.

“If only he knew!” Mylène giggled, leaning into Ivan.

**Adrien: Don’t worry, there! All great directors start like that!**

**Alya: Yeah… Even if the final kiss wasn’t exactly the one we pictured…**

Alix clicked her tongue. “Fuck that, I proclaim Ivan and Mylène the new class OTP.”

Alya laughed. “They’re cute, yes, but Ladynoir still is the real deal for me!” She paused for a moment, before staring at the superheroes. “Or Adrienette…? I have no idea what to call you guys anymore.”

“Call them Love Square!” Rose suggested. When she earned a few confused glances, she elaborated, “They are practically four ships for the price of one. Seems right to me.”

Alya seemed to consider it for a moment, humming. “I like that! It’s official, my OTP is the Love Square!”

Beside her, Marinette shook her head with a smile. “Really? We’re discussing name ships for me and Adrien now? What is next, you guys are gonna write fanfiction?”

“A-Actually…” the answer came from Adrien himself, which surprised the ladybug. She turned around to face him, gaping.

“You didn’t.”

“W-Well, I didn’t _write_ any!” He held his hands up, smiling sheepishly. “But Ladynoir fanfiction is a thing, you know, and some of them are really good…”

“ _And_ he is an attention starved idiot,” Plagg added with a grin, earning a glare from his holder.

“Oh my God…” Marinette sighed, her tone stuck somewhere between exasperation and amusement. “Chat Noir actually reads fanfiction of himself and Ladybug, I don’t know if I should laugh or cry.”

“That’s _so_ going on the Ladyblog!” Alya snickered. “I’d do that right now, but we don’t have any signal here, so…”

Adrien sighed. “Thank _God._ Hopefully you will have forgotten before we leave.”

“Me, forget something concerning my favorite superheroes?” She smirked. “ _Never._ ”

Her response made Adrien groan, though he didn’t really mind.

Fanfictions shipping characters with the reader existed for a _reason_ , so Chat reading Ladynoir was not exactly much different. That wouldn’t be _too_ weird.

Besides, he doubted he would need fanfiction to satisfy his hunger for affection anymore.

“Well, I _do_ have the real deal, now.” Adrien grinned as his arm wrapped around Marinette’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “And she’s much better than any fanfic I’ve ever read, so I don’t really care.” He left a gentle kiss on her forehead, a light blush dusting their cheeks.

“You’re a sap.” She sighed fondly. “Why did I ever fall for you?”

“Because I’m too irresistible for you, ma princesse!” He replied playfully, nuzzling her temple. “Don’t deny it, we know it’s true!”

“You wish, chaton!” She laughed, giving him a peck on the lips. The action was followed by both coos and groans.

“They’re _so cute!_ ” Rose awed, followed by Mylène and Alya. Alix sighed.

“Can we _please_ go to the next episode before I get sick?” She complained, to which the heroes rolled their eyes.

As if she was not dying inside just as much as the others.

“Alright, alright… Next episode it is,” Marinette conceded, retrieving the remote from her lap. “ _Le Chevalier Noir_ ,” she read out loud, turning to Adrien.

“My fencing teacher.” He nodded. “That day was wild.”

“Tell me about it.” She groaned. “It did not help that the elections for class president were right then.”

“You did really great, though,” Adrien reassured her, earning a smile.

“Let’s watch it!” Alya demanded, excited. Marinette giggled, amused by how her friend seemed to be getting more and more into the series by the second.

After another stolen glance from Adrien, she pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I believe that Papillon actually knows who they are?  
> Nope, I'm siding with Tikki on this one. Although, it was really interesting to write all those "coincidences" in the story, I had never really stopped to notice any of that until I wrote this chapter – and after I got started, I just wouldn't stop. Although I think it's highly unlikely, writing that scene was rather interesting.
> 
> Well, next up is going to be the Black Knight, so stay tuned for that!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Oh, by the way, I have posted something on my art blog just this weekend, in case anyone is interested. Link on the end notes!~~


	14. Chevalier Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Darkblade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, I owe you an apology!
> 
> First of all, I'm really sorry I have not updated in two/three weeks _again_. But I had a project for college that took pretty much all of my time when I was not in class (sometimes even _during_ class), and when I had a little free time, all I wanted to do was go to bed.  
>  (The project was an animatic, by the way. If any of you are interested, you can watch it [right here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXFk9-SAPnU).)
> 
> Second of all, I'm sorry that the first thing you're gonna read after those two weeks is... _this_. Admittedly, this is not one of my best chapters at all.  
>  But I kind of blame the episode for... not being one of my favorites.  
> Actually, sometimes I actually forget this episode exists. I do remember stuff about it - like how Marinette became class president, and her diary -, but the akuma is not all that memorable to me, and neither is the plot. (Maybe not liking politics did not help either.)  
> Either way, I completely failed to find any interesting ideas for this one.
> 
> Still, I hope you can all enjoy it!

**[In Marinette’s room, her TV is displayed the latest news concerning Paris’ superheroes.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _Ladybug and Chat Noir have once again saved Paris._**

**Marinette: [jumps into her room, detransforms and quickly sits at her desk] And Marinette, she hopes she’ll have enough time to finish her secret box.**

**Tikki: What’s this box for, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I hide my diary in it, I write down all my secrets.**

**Tikki: Wait. All your secrets? Don’t tell me you write everything you do in that diary.**

**Marinette: Eh, I do, is there a problem? [testing the box.]**

**Tikki: Well first, imagine if someone reads it and finds out you’re Ladybug. And second, _imagine if someone reads it and finds out you’re Ladybug!_**

“Well, someone’s freaking out,” Alya chuckled.

“She can be a ball of nerves under that calm demeanor,” Plagg commented, seeming quite satisfied about that fact. Tikki only huffed.

“It’s about her _identity_ , what do you want me to do? Smile and wave?”

**Marinette: There’s no risk, just try.**

**[Tikki flies into the box and tries to remove the diary, being trapped inside instead.]**

**Tikki: Hey!**

**Marinette: This box is unbreakable. [unlocks it, freeing Tikki.]**

“And you made it,” Adrien added. “Designing, sewing, fighting, I’m guessing baking too… Is there anything you _can’t_ do?” He asked the girl to his right, who blushed and sent him an unimpressed look. “No, I mean it, you’re amazing!”

He kissed her forehead, making her smile.

“Well, I can’t not fall for you,” Marinette teased, reveling in his delighted gasp.

“ _My Lady!_ ”

**Mme. Chamakh: _Yesterday, it’s without surprise that M. Bourgeois has been reelected Mayor of Paris for a 4 th mandate._**

“Of _course_ he has!” Chloé crossed her arms smugly. “The only way to dethrone him is over his dead body!”

A few people groaned at her words.

“I swear I’m going back to Morocco if I have to deal with him the next election,” Nino grumbled, earning a few pats from his girlfriend.

**Mme. Chamakh: _Here he is with his daughter after the announcement of the results._**

**Marinette: Look at Chloé. It almost looks like she’s the one who just got reelected. [gasps] No, wait! The class delegate election is tomorrow!**

**Tikki: So what, where’s the problem?**

**Marinette: Chloé decided to run for it. And she doesn’t care at all about the other students, all she cares about is her and only her.**

**Tikki: Well… In that case, you should run for it!**

Chloé gasped.

“ _You_ were the one who gave her courage to run against me!” She accused the red kwami, outraged. Tikki did nothing but smile proudly.

“That’s it,” Kim spoke, “half of my allowance will be going to Tikki’s cookies from now on.”

There were shouts of agreement all around the room, making the kwami turn slightly redder than usual. Marinette giggled.

“Someone’s just got a fan base.”

**Marinette: I’d like to. But don’t you think I have enough work? Every day I have to save Paris _and_ do my homework.**

**Tikki: Yes. But, if you really believe in something, you have to make sure it’ll work out! It’s better to fail having tried than having done nothing!**

**Marinette: Maybe…**

**Tikki: Stop underestimating yourself for a sec, Marinette.**

**Mme. Chamakh: _Against him, Armand D’Argencourt, fencing teacher at the middle school François-Dupont, received an extremely low percentage of votes. So low that, if you look at the elections since 1977, no candidate…_**

**Marinette: [looks at the time and gasps] I’m gonna be late for class! As usual! See, if that’s not the proof I’m overwhelmed!**

“My _purr_ Lady.” Adrien sighed quite dramatically, his arm around her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. “And yet here you are, doing a fairly great job.”

“With barely four hours of sleep every other night, yes,” she deadpanned.

**[Marinette takes her stuff and leaves for school, where the class election is being addressed.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Chloé is proposing her application as the class delegate, Sabrina will be her substitute. Who else wants to run?**

**[Kim raises his hand, only to be met by twin glares from Chloé and Sabrina.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Yes. Kim?**

**Kim: E-Eh… No, nothing…**

“Chicken,” Alix murmured, making Kim huff.

“And where exactly were _you_ raising your hand?” He challenged.

“I’m not _interested_ in politics.” She crossed her arms. “There’s a difference.”

Kim hummed in response, clearly not believing her response.

**Marinette: [enters the room] Eh, I’m sorry! I… I missed the bus and, erm… and I have a cold. [sits down.]**

“You live _one street away from school._ ” Alya sighed at her best friend, who shushed her.

“The teachers don’t need to know that!” Marinette defended, earning a few amused eyerolls.

“Only you, Marinette…” Tikki giggled.

**Alya: [whispers] Chloé wants to run, _again_. She’s always been delegate since kindergarden.**

“Dude, you are in no place to complain,” Nino protested. “You were not actually _there_ to suffer from her tyranny.”

Chloé’s protests were ignored as Alya responded him with a simple, “Thank God I wasn’t.”

**Marinette: And you, you don’t want to run? I’m sure you’d be an awesome delegate!**

**Alya: Sorry, no. My blog takes all my time.**

**Mme. Bustier: Very well, I’ll leave you until the end of recess to think about your application.**

**[During the recess, Marinette goes to each of her friends about the election, starting with Kim.]**

**Marinette: So, tell us, what did Chloé tell you this time? That she’ll never go out with you?**

**Kim: No, she threatened to say I was scared of spiders…**

“After everything I’ve been through today, I _wish_ I only had a fear of spiders,” Adrien commented, to which Marinette agreed.

“You’re lucky, Kim. So very lucky.”

The boy in question only gave a sheepish smile.

**Rose: She said that if I ever ran, I couldn’t do any ore scrap booking at the club! And I love scrap booking! Scribbling, cutting and gluing!**

Adrien frowned. “That’s low, Chloé...”

**Alix: Oh yeah, but no, I don’t care about being delegate. And you, what’s _your_ excuse?**

**Marinette: Well er… I’m very busy!**

“I honestly love how Marinette’s thoughts keep appearing in those random illustrations.” Juleka smiled, and Rose nodded.

“They’re always so cute!”

“And rather ridiculous too,” Alya teased, making Marinette pout.

**Alya: Doing what? Coming in late or what?**

**Marinette: No! But… Well, let’s say, er, yes, if no one wanted to run, I could do it.**

**[Back in class.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Well, are there other candidates who want to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

**[Marinette looks at everyone else, pondering her options.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Fair enough, if Chloé and Sabrina are the only ones to run, it’s useless to vote. So Chloé and Sabrina are–**

**Marinette: I’m a candidate!**

Most of the class cheered at the yet-to-be class president onscreen, even though they all knew how that story was going to end.

Marinette smiled at their reaction, blushing when Adrien turned to look at her with pride.

**Mme. Bustier: Excellent news, you’ll have to do a campaign and write a speech for tomorrow, which will be voting day!**

**[Later that day, Marinette and Alya are sitting on a bench in the school.]**

**Alya: So? I’m listening to you, what’s your program, what are the ideas you’re gonna propose?**

**Marinette: That I’ll propose?! Ah, I didn’t think of that yet! Why did I get myself into a mess like this?**

“ _Smooth._ ” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“It was the spur of the moment, okay?!” Marinette defended.

**Rose: You’re awesome, Marinette! You let your heart talk! I had shivers when you got up!**

**Marinette: Uh? Oh, er… That’s nice…**

**Rose: If you win, can you ask for comfortable chairs?! We’re so badly seated I have a hard time focusing! The best would be pink chairs!**

**Nino: It’d be so cool if we could listen to jams at the library.**

**Juleka: Me, actually, let’s just say that, you see?**

**Marinette: Er… Yeah, I see, Juleka…**

Rose shook her head in amusement. “She won’t understand If you don’t say it, Juleka.”

Juleka gave her a shy smile.

**Alya: [shouts out over their classmates] Hey, Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote?**

**Adrien: Of course! If I like her program!**

**Marinette: [smiles dreamily] I better not fail…**

“Dude, three words and he would be yours.” Nino grinned, his best friends turning their heads to look at him. “ _’I am Ladybug.’_ ”

Alya laughed. “Three words and he would make a campaign for the whole _school_ and their mothers to vote for her!”

“Three words and he would be asking her in _marriage_!” Plagg joined them between snickers. Adrien blushed.

“N-Now you’re just exaggerating…”

Marinette snorted. “I’ll remember that next year.” Adrien pouted.

**[From afar, Chloé’s watching them.]**

**Chloé: I studied the way my father won each one of his elections. And I fully intend to do the same. I know the secret to win.**

**Sabrina: You have to have a good program!**

**Chloé: [laughs] How funny you are! The secret to win in politics, it’s to _ruin_ your opponent’s reputation.**

“Why am I not surprised?” Alya shook her head.

“I wish I could say I was,” Adrien agreed with her, sighing. He felt Marinette reach for his free hand on his lap, making him smile.

**[Back in Marinette’s room, she’s writing on her diary again.]**

**Marinette: More comfortable chairs, the right to listen to music at the library, whatever Juleka tried to tell me… I’m writing down the students’ demands. Like that, I’m gonna include them all in my program!**

**Tikki: I’m _so_ proud of you! I’m sure you’ll win, you’ll make a great delegate!**

**Marinette: All the students are counting on me to beat Chloé! Everyone, even Adrien, do you realize?! It’s awesome!**

“Traitor,” Chloé grumbled with a pout, earning a sheepish smile from her childhood friend.

**[She hears her phone buzz, putting her diary aside as she picks up.]**

**Alya: _Marinette, battle stations._**

**Marinette: Why, what’s happening?**

**Alya: Chloé invited the entire class _to the city hall for her campaign’s launch._ [she shows Marinette her surroundings, including Jagged Stone waiting to give them autographs] _She even got Jagged Stone to come!_**

**Marinette: No way, seriously, Jagged Stone?! He’s my favorite singer, I’m a huge fan of him!**

“Well, who’s missing the point _now_ , Mademoiselle?!” Alya crossed her arms, and Marinette huffed.

“Tell me you wouldn’t get excited in my place!”

**Marinette: [groans] Like all the other students…!**

**Alya: _Exactly! She’s trying to buy the students with autographs!_**

**Marinette: That’s not fair play, she’s gonna hear from me! I’m coming right away! [leaves, forgetting her secret box open.]**

**[Outside, Sabrina waits for her to leave before going inside.]**

**Sabine: Hello!**

**Sabrina: Hello, ma’am!** **Marinette forgot to give me my geometry book back and, right now, I really need it!**

**Sabine: Marinette just left… I have clients, I need to stay here but you can go look in her room.**

**Sabrina: No problem! Thanks!**

Marinette gaped at the screen, barely believing what she just saw, while Chloé and Sabrina snickered.

“You nearly got ruined by your own mother, hm, Marinette?” The blonde sent her a smirk, making the class president grunt.

“I’m having a serious talk with both my parents when I get back home…”

**[Back in school, Adrien’s in the middle of a fencing lesson with none other than his teacher. Outside, Mme. Chamakh and a camera man are spying on them just as M. D’Argencourt wins with a trick.]**

**Adrien: You’re in shape today, M. D’Argencourt. It was a nice riposte!**

**M. D’Argencourt: Yes, undeniably. [returns Adrien’s sword] And it’s normal, this is the secret attack of my ancestor, the Chevalier Noir.**

**Adrien: The Chevalier Noir?**

**M. D’Argencourt: Centuries ago, the Chevalier Noir conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until the unfortunate day where he was overthrown by a commoner. Who used his gold to buy the lower class of Paris’ loyalty.**

“I am betting that guy is Chloé’s ancestor,” Alix deadpanned.

“This is a bet I’m not even taking part on,” Kim spoke. “I’d lose for sure.”

Chloé rolled her eyes. Well, the guy _had_ brains, she wouldn’t be surprised if that turned out to be true.

**M. D’Argencourt: _To think that flag of my glorious ancestor used to float above this city._**

**[Unnoticed to him, the reporters approached, filming everything.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _Is this for this reason you ran, M. D’Argencourt, to avenge your ancestor?_**

**M. D’Argencourt: _By the iron, who dares trouble my class?!_**

“ _By the iron?_ ” Max asked out loud. “Who says that?”

“My fencing teacher,” Adrien replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

**Mme. Chamakh: _Nadja Chamakh, if you want info, I have that on the go!_ _What are your comments on your, quote, “crushing defeat”?_**

**Fred: [shouting at them offscreen] _Hey, you there! How did you get into the school?!_**

“Through the door…?” Alix raised her eyebrow. “That was very open and unguarded, by the way.”

Mylène shook her head. “He was probably rehearsing his next show...”

**Mme. Chamack: Er– I think we’re gonna have to head back! [quickly pulling her camera man out of the school.]**

**M. D’Argencourt: The class is done forthwith.**

**[As he leaves, Papillon opens his window.]**

**Papillon: The loser of an election… will make a perfect candidate to help me with the realization of my plans. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil Akuma. And take control of this miserable loser!**

“Dude, rude!” Adrien huffed, to which Marinette rolled her eyes.

“The guy’s been saying a bunch of shit ever since the day started – some of which made you lose your temper, by the way –, and only now you’re calling him rude?”

He let her go to cross his arms stubbornly. “Well, I think M. D’Argencourt is cool, and that was uncalled for.” Marinette shook her head in amusement.

**[The teacher is leaving the school when Nadja intercepts him again.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: M. D’Argencourt, it is said, I cite, quote unquote, that you’re a medieval fossil and that you’re stubborn and completely outdated! What is your answer to this?**

The class gaped.

“You know what? I second that rude! To Mme. Chamakh this time!” Marinette exclaimed.

”Got the words right out of my mouth, my Lady!” Adrien frowned at the screen, undignified.

“That was completely uncalled for,” Rose huffed.

“Alya.” Nino turned to his girlfriend. “Please tell me you won’t be like _that_.”

“What?! No way, I may be bad, but that’s _awful!_ ” Alya defended. “I’d like to think I have more tact than that!”

**M. D’Argencourt: Palsembleu… [walks away, being followed by them] Here you come again with your scurrilous questions! You are to cease bothering me, immediately!**

**[He bumps into a few posters of André Bourgeois, cutting them in pieces with his sword. While he is catching his breath, Papillon’s dark butterfly possesses his sword.]**

**Papillon: Chevalier Noir. I’m going to offer you powers and, in return, you’ll have to seize Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.**

**M. D’Argencourt: When the banner ornamented by my ancestors’ proud blazon floats once again on the city hall’s roof, then I’ll honor my debt to you!**

**Mme. Chamakh: [raises her stunned coworker’s camera again] E-Eh… Comments to make your sudden transformation into…?**

“Run,” Marinette ordered the reporters on screen, as if they were going to obey.

**Chevalier Noir: [raises sword] Chevalier Noir! The liege of Paris!**

“Run!” She tried again.

**[The akuma blasts them to make them knee, transforming them into knights.]**

Marinette groaned in frustration. “Will people _ever learn?!_ ”

Beside her, Adrien patted her back. “That was a quite some time ago, my Lady, they were still new to this,” he reassured her. “Although… Un _fur_ tunately, no, I don’t think people will ever learn.”

She sighed.

**Chevalier Noir: From now on, you are my knights! Soon enough, you will be so numerous that nothing will stop my army! We will walk to the city hall to overthrow Bourgeois, the usurper!**

“Hey!” Chloé protested, glaring at the akuma onscreen. “Careful of what you call my papa!”

**[Right outside of school, Adrien’s watching everything unfold.]**

**Plagg: Cuckoo, the valiant knight.**

**Adrien: [runs inside] Quick, we need to go! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Outside, the akuma approaches Gorilla, who was waiting for Adrien outside.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Sacrebleu! What a build! He will be of great hel in our quest. [transforms him into a knight] By the iron!**

**[He starts turning everyone he finds into knights, all of them chanting “By the iron” with him.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Knights! Let us make war!**

**Chat Noir: [jumps in front of the army, making them stop] The people have spoken, you lost the elections, D’Argencourt!**

**Chevalier Noir: It matters little to me that the rabble expresses itself! D’Argencourt lost, but not the Chevalier Noir! En garde!**

**[The two of them charge against each other, Chat using his staff as a sword as they battle. Meanwhile, Sabrina enters Marinette’s room.]**

“Aw, man!” Kim whined. “I thought we were going to see a super cool sword duel scene!”

“I know, right?” Adrien sighed dramatically, not really minding the change. “And I’m so _sharp_ at fencing too, what a waste of my talents…”

He grinned when he felt a cushion hit his face directly from his right.

“I swear to God, Adrien…”

**Sabrina: Chloé? [looks into her phone] _Erm, here, so um, what do I do exactly?_**

**Chloé: _Go through her room, Sabrina, and find something compromising._**

**[She does as Chloé says, looking around and filming everything for her to see.]**

**Sabrina: A wool ball? _Can that be compromising? Or a screwdriver?_**

**Chloé: _Of course not, fly brain! What I want is an embarrassing picture of her, where you see her wearing something uncool! Just search!_**

“Because a bad dress totally equals being a bad leader, clearly.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chloé scoffed. “I’ll have you know that image is everything.”

**Sabrina: [gasps] And a diary? What do you say?**

**Chloé: _There, see what you can do? I just have to coach you and maybe we can make something out of you._**

**[Sabrina reaches for the diary, her handing getting stuck on the box as soon as she barely even touches it. She screams, letting her phone fall to try and get it out.]**

**Chloé: _Sabrina? Sabrina!_**

**[As Sabrina struggles with the box, Marinette reaches the city hall, arriving just in time of the Mayor’s speech.]**

**M. Bourgeois: I’m happy to welcome you… For the launch of my darling daughter’s campaign! And I’d much like to thank the international star, Jagged Stone, who came to support her!**

**[The rock star begrudgingly high fives her, making everyone go nuts.]**

**Chloé: If you vote for me, you’ll have invitations to Jagged’s next concert!**

“Meanwhile, I’m only hoping that she will not ever try to follow her father’s steps in the future,” Nino murmured.

“Agreed.” Alya nodded next to him. “We’re all done for if she does.”

**[Alya grabs two of the autographed CD’s on the table, before coming face to face with a displeased Marinette.]**

**Marinette: Ah. Got your autograph?**

**Alya: Shh! [drags her to the corner] Yesssss, I got you one too! Sorry, I couldn’t help myself…**

**Marinette: [reaches for it, before crossing her arms] No! I’m not interested at all! [conspicuously wraps an arm around Alya] But if you vote for me, maybe I’ll forgive you…**

**Alya: [nods with a chuckle.]**

“Hey!” Chloé protested. “That’s not how it works!”

Alya and Marinette grinned.

“Well, I never said I’d vote for you in the first place,” the blogger teased. “Best friends always come first, you know?”

“You see this girl?” Marinette wrapped an arm around Alya, who did the same to her. “She’d help me hide a body if I ever need to. Not that I will, of course.”

They heard their boyfriends chuckle.

“Friendship at its finest, dude.”

**[Away from the city hall, Chat’s still fighting Chevalier Noir, now on a bridge. The akuma uses the same trick he did in class, managing to send the hero’s staff flying.]**

**Chat: [cornered] That’s crazy, how did _that_ get me?!**

“Because you’re gullible,” Marinette said matter-of-factly. “I think we’ve already discussed that.”

Adrien gasped in mock outrage. “Why must you always hurt me so?!”

She rolled her eyes, booping his nose.

**Chevalier Noir: Seize him!**

**[The knights run towards Chat, who simply jumps off the bridge to escape.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Let’s not lose time. The city hall awaits!**

**[The army leaves, unaware of the hero still hiding right under them.]**

**Chat: The city hall? [grins] Go ahead guys, I’ll catch up with you.**

**[Back at the city hall, Sabrina runs directly to Chloé, out of breath.]**

**Chloé: Where _were_ you?! I hope you have her diary!**

**Sabrina: Yes I do! More or less… [shows her the box.]**

**Chloé: EH? [turns her away from everyone else] What’s this thing?!**

**Sabrina: I wanted to take her diary and suddenly, this box closed itself on my hand…**

**Chloé: Wait, and I’m supposed to believe you, is that it? [sighs] You’re a real drag.**

“Turns out it was the truth.” Chloé frowned. “Damn Marinette and her weird shit.”

“I think you mean _clever._ ” Adrien grinned. “Imagine what would have happened if her secret got out.”

“Even Chloé would vote for her, that’s what.” Alya grinned, making the blonde girl gasp.

”I would _not_!”

Her response was a series of disbelieving hums.

**Marinette: [talking to the rest of the class] Hey, but don’t you feel like you’re being bribed? It’s not with concert seats we’re going to solve the class’ problems!**

**Nathaniel: Okay, but what’s _your_ program, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Well, er… I was thinking that… Actually, adding cushions might be more realistic than buying chairs! [whispers to Rose] Your cushion could be spangled pink!**

**Rose: [squeals.]**

**Marinette: And I’ll see that we can listen to music in the library! With headphones, of course.**

“Real promising, my Lady,” Adrien chuckled.

“At least I was trying!” Marinette pouted. “It’s not like I could just come up with something better than _Jagged Stone’s concert tickets_ right out of the blue!”

“Which was _exactly_ what you did in the end, Marinette,” Tikki stated smugly.

**Chloé: It’s amazing, you could almost think you’re listening to a delegate… Too bad you don’t have a chance to win. I need to talk to you. [drags her to where Sabrina is hidden.]**

**Marinette: [gasps] My diary! How did you get it?!**

**Chloé: If you don’t withdraw your candidature, all your secrets will be revealed, dear Marinette.**

**Marinette: How dare y– I mean… What secrets?**

“As smooth as a sandpaper, that one.” Chloé rolled her eyes. “Everybody has secrets.”

“Mm, true.” Marinette grinned, resting her chin on her hand in the smuggest way possible. “But not everyone is trying to hide their _secret identity_. Which, by the way, sometimes I still wish I could have seen your faces if you found out that day.”

The blonde huffed. “I would have learned that you are a fraud.”

“I… would have asked for an autograph,” Sabrina admitted quietly, making Chloé shriek in betrayal while Marinette laughed.

**Chloé: We’re going to know quickly. As soon as I open your box with an electric saw.**

**[Suddenly, everyone hears the sound of trumpets outside. The mayor opens the doors ever so slightly, and soon everyone is peeking on what is going on.]**

**Knight: Hark, hark! The Chevalier Noir will speak! Listen to him! Or you will be thrown in the Bastille!**

**Chevalier Noir: Much soon, my standard will float on this land! Bourgeois! Arrant knave! Leave this very minute and come make war!**

**M. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

**Alya: Well, Basically… fight me, hick.**

“Beautiful translation, Alya,” Adrien chuckled, and the blogger grinned.

“I try my best.”

**M. Bourgeois: Go make an appointment with my secretary! [closes the doors.]**

**Chevalier Noir: [laughs] Kneel before the Chevalier Noir, or you shall taste my sword!**

**Knights: [advance] By the iron! By the iron! By the iron!**

**[Chat Noir jumps down from the rooftops, throwing his staff on the knights and managing to knock quite a few of them.]**

“Okay but…. DUDE THAT WAS GREAT!” Nino bounced on his seat. “Holy crap, how do you do that stuff?!”

Adrien puffed his chest proudly. “Oh, I don’t know… I guess I was just born to be a hero,” he replied, mocking superiority.

Marinette hit him with another cushion. “Tone it down, chaton.” He pouted.

**Chevalier Noir: Seize him!**

**Chat: Well, aren’t these tin cans dangerous?**

**[He keeps fighting, mostly managing to defeat them, until a bunch of knights jumped on him.]**

**Marinette: [watches from the window] Ouch, that’s gotta hurt…**

**Chat: [almost immediately knocks them over] I’m ready, we can start fighting!**

“Ooor not,” Alya snickered. “He seems pretty fine to me.”

Marinette shook her head fondly. “Show-off.”

Adrien huffed. “You say that, but you love me.”

“I never denied that.”

**Chevalier Noir: By the iron! [attacks Chat, and the two start battling again.]**

**[Inside, Jagged Stone finally finishes his last autograph, before noticing the noise coming from outside.]**

**Jagged: Well, well, it looks like my fans’re here! No problem, I’m gonna give ‘em what they’re lookin’ for! [grabs his guitar and goes outside to sing.]**

Marinette stared at the screen in disbelief.

“Jagged, what the _actual fuck?!_ ” She screeched.

“Isn’t he from United States?” Nino asked her. “The dude probably knows nothing about akumas.”

“I’d agree with you if the _first thing_ he didn’t do when he arrived was to be targeted by an akuma, to then get turn into one some time later.” Adrien sighed.

“When are people going to _learn?!_ ” Marinette groaned, falling limp against her beanbag. “I swear the next person to do some shit like this will have their ass kicked!”

Alya snickered. “I can’t wait to see that.”

**[Jagged notices the fight and keeps staring, until the akuma notices him.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Well, look, a troubadour.**

**Jagged: Hey, guys, I know you’re fans of me, but it’s no reason to fight!**

**Chevalier Noir: Are you the usurper’s champion?**

**Jagged: I’m what?**

**[The akuma turns him into a knight like the others, while the students watch from the hall.]**

**Chloé: Oh no!**

**Ivan: They’re crazy, these guys…**

**Marinette: The doors, quick!**

**Chloé: _The doors, quick!_**

**Marinette: Shut up, Chloé.**

**Chloé: _Shut up, Chloé–_ Oops.**

Chloé grumbled as the whole class roared with laughter.

“That was _perfect!_ ” Ivan managed between snickers.

“Aw, I wish I had recorded that!” Alya lamented. “I’d never let Chloé live it down if I had!”

“You’d never let her live it down? I _won’t_ let her live it down! Recorded or not!” Alix grinned.

“Pests.” The blonde huffed.

**Chevalier Noir: On your knees before the Chevalier Noir’s standart! Surrender or perish!**

**[The students quickly close the door.]**

**Rose: Chloé, what do we do? As delegate, what do you recommend?!**

**Chloé: I remind you I’m not delegate yet but if I’m elected, I’ll answer you. Tomorrow.**

**Rose: But we won’t be able to wait until tomorrow!**

**Chloé: In that case, there’s a problem. Better ask someone else!**

“Really?” Adrien sighed. “There’s an army of knights outside and all you can think of is the election?”

”Well, _I’m sorry_ if I’m not Ladybug!” Chloé defended, to which the heroine grinned.

“Are you admitting that I’m a great hero?”

“ _No!_ ”

**Marinette: [hides upstairs] Tikki, we need to talk!**

**Tikki: What do you intend to do?**

**Marinette: Chat Noir needs Ladybug but… The students also need me!**

**Tikki: Trust your instinct.**

“That’s… _helpful._ ” Juleka raised an eyebrow. Tikki shrugged.

“Marinette is a born leader. She just needs a push to remember that once in a while.”

**[She runs back downstairs.]**

**Marinette: Kim, Ivan, block the doors. And also take care of the windows! Come on, chop chop!**

**[The two of them nod before doing as she says.]**

**Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, follow me!**

**Alya: Bravo, Marinette! [turns to Chloé] There, _that’s_ the behavior of a future delegate!**

**Chloé: Yeah, well, alright, actually that’s exactly what I was gonna say! Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go close the doors! [hides again.]**

The room was filled with skeptical hums at her statement.

“Sure you were, Chloé.” Alya shook her head.

**[Outside, the knights are slamming the door to break in, while the students are blocking the door with different objects from the inside.]**

**Marinette: Block _all_ the entrances!**

**Nino: I hope nothing happened to Chat Noir…**

**Marinette: It’s becoming too dangerous… Monsieur, we need to go quickly.**

**[The mayor nods and motions for everyone to follow him.]**

“That moment when you’re badass enough to order the _mayor_ around.” Nino raised his eyebrows, impressed. Marinette sent him a small smirk while Adrien grinned proudly.

“That’s my Lady for you, man.”

**Marinette: I’m coming in a few minutes, the time to check all the windows are closed! [turns to Tikki as soon as they’re gone] All good, we can go. Tikki, transform me!**

**[Outside, Chat is being cornered against the wall of the city hall.]**

**Chat: Come on, easy on it, tin cans…**

**[Suddenly, Ladybug’s yoyo falls in front of him, pulling him up as soon as he takes hold of the string.]**

**Ladybug: I’m really sorry, I had a bit of work inside!**

**Chat: Oh, you know, I was doing alright alone. But it’s always nice to see you!**

“Dude, what the heck is that pose?” Nino snickered.

“It’s him being a dork and _trying_ to look cool,” Marinette answered for her partner, who made a noise in protest.

**Chevalier Noir: Pillar formation!**

**[The knights start climbing one another to get to the top of the building, quickly being pushed back down by both heroes.]**

**Chat: Strike!**

**Chevalier Noir: Blasted astray acrobats.**

**[He walks over to a few cars, turning them into catapults. Soon, they start lauching themselves up to the roof, while the heroes watch in confusion.]**

**Chat: Why are they going to the roof? [sees a knight slam against the wall near them] I mean, the ones that manage.**

**Ladybug: It’s for the flag!**

**Chevalier Noir: [launches himself directly to the flag, cutting it down] Once my standart replaces this oriflamme, my victory shall be total!**

**[The heroes climb to the roof after them.]**

**Ladybug: The Akuma must be in his sword!**

**Chat: What are we gonna do to catch it?**

**Ladybug: We need to join him up there! [throws her yoyo directly to Chevalier Noir’s arm, climbing up to him. She tries to attack him, but is tossed to a lower level instead] Chat Noir! Don’t let him put his flag!**

**[Chat destroyes their pillar formation again, though he’s still unable to stop the flag from arriving to the top, being held down by a few knights.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Peasant, you do not impress me. By the iron of my sword! I hereby declare that every inhabitant of this land is now my serf!**

**[He sticks the pole of his flag on the roof, creating a huge, black cloud that grows over the whole city of Paris.]**

**Chevalier Noir: Kneel before your liege!**

The students watch as the magic starts transforming everyone from the very border of the city and slowly reaches the city hall, not one person managing to escape the black wall narrowing on them.

“That’s… actually terrifying,” Kim spoke, seeming uncomfortable with the sight – like most of the other teenagers.

Marinette shuddered. “That was too much of a close call for my liking.” Adrien agreed with a nod.

**Chevalier Noir: [laughs, poiting at Ladybug with his sword] Soon, you too, blasted woodlouse, you shall join my army’s ranks!**

**Chat Noir: [forces himself free of the knights] In your dreams! En garde! [attacks the akuma.]**

All the shippers – which, really, included almost everyone in the class – cheered.

“You go, Adrien!” Alya beamed from her seat.

“It was for Ladybug, you saw that?! Oh my God, you guys are too cute!” Rose bounced on her beanbag, and Adrien grinned.

“Anyone who wants my Lady will have to get through me first.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Such a protective kitten.”

**Papillon: Soon enough, Ladybug and Chat Nor will have to face their fates.**

“Dude, why are you so obsessed with us defeating you?” Adrien deadpanned, making Marinette snicker.

“Sometimes I think that guy must _love_ us in secret.”

**[Meanwhile, Chat and Chevalier are in the middle of a fight, when the hero notices the magic coming closer.]**

**Chat: Us too, we’re gonna end up as knights!**

**Ladybug: [notices the wall too] _Lucky Charm!_ [looks at the ladybug toy in her hands] Al-right, okay… [looks around] Let’s hope he’s ticklish.**

“… Really?” Alya looked at her best friend in disbelief. “You are going to win a fight with _tickles_?”

Marinette shrugged. “I’ve had weirder plans.”

Adrien shook his head in amusement. “I beg to differ.”

**[The akuma stops in the middle of battle in hopes to trick Chat Noir again.]**

**Chat: [smirks] Not this time.**

**[He holds his staff with both hands as he attacks, not allowing the akuma to throw his weapon away again.**

**Ladybug, being cornered, jumps away from the knights and gets closer to the Chevalier Noir, throwing the toy directly into his armpit. He lets go of his sword, which Chat catches and throws to his Lady, who breaks it.]**

“You make that look so easy,” Adrien commented.

“Which is a good reminder to never get to her bad side.” Max pushed his glasses up his nose. “She broke that sword like someone breaks a glass bottle. Do you know how _resistant_ a sword like that _is?_ That shouldn’t be even possible for a human being!”

“Chloé should better watch out,” Alya sing-songed, watching the blonde in question considerably pale.

**Ladybug: [opens her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma! I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the toy skywards] _Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fistbump] Good job!**

**Chat: [notices his ring beeping] It’s time for me to go, I’m awaited. [leaves]**

**[From his lair, Papillon watches bitterly.]**

**Papillon: Our duel isn’t over, dear Ladybug. But I know that at the end of the dispatch, I’ll hit the bulls eye!**

**[Ladybug jumps back into the hall, instantly detransforming.]**

**Tikki: Bravo, Marinette! You showed you could be Ladybug while also being class delegate!**

**Marinette: It wasn’t easy but I’m glad I did it! If I hadn’t tried, I’d have never known I was capable of it!**

**[She runs back downstairs, where everyone else is opening the doors again.]**

**Chloé: [notices Marinette] Where were you? I bet you were hiding, right?**

**Marinette: You’re super funny, Chloé. I… got… transformed into a knight!**

**Adrien: [comes running from the same way Marinette did] Yes, me too! It was a real nightmare!**

Marinette stared at the screen.

“How did I FALL FOR _THAT_?” She cried. “You even came from the exact fucking place– _Oh my GOD!_ ”

The class laughed.

“The same way _I_ fell for it,” Adrien replied. “We were rather dense.”

“ _Rather?_ ” Plagg snickered.

“Ah, it’s so good to see Marinette freaking out like this too.” Alya grinned. “It’s so… _refreshing._ ”

The heroine wasted no time in cushioning her.

**Marinette: Now that all that is over, I want you to give me back what belongs to me!**

**[That catches the attention of their classmates, who gather around them.]**

**Chloé: Errrr, I don’t see what you’re talking about _at all!_**

**Sabrina: [runs to Marinette] Oh yes, please, take it back!**

**[Marinette quickly unlocks the box, freeing Sabrina’s hand.]**

**Sabrina: Thank you!**

**Alya: [filming everything] Chloé? A comment to make?**

**Chloé: It’s really nonsense, I never stole her diary! I’m scandalized you could accuse me!**

**Marinette: Funny, how did you know my diary was inside?**

**[The class gasps.]**

**Chloé: Uh, wel… It’s Sabrina who told me! All of that was her idea!**

**Nino: That’s straight up not cool!**

“Such a great best friend,” Nino agreed with himself onscreen.

**Chloé: Well, I think no one will vote for Chloé now. You’re our new delegate!**

**Marinette: Not so fast, Alya.**

**Chloé: Ha! Look! She already changed her mind! We can’t count on her!**

**Marinette: That’s not true! I’d like an election on healthy bases. I don’t want to be elected because you don’t want Chloé, but because you want _me!_ I don’t want to make any promises I won’t hold. And I may not manage to do everything you ask me… But I’m resourceful and I keep my word! I know how to listen, and work doesn’t scare me! Being the delegate is a task in which I believe. And the most important thing, I believe in my capacities. So, for the delegate elections, vote for Marinette.**

The class cheered once more along with their past selves, a few of them whistling.

“I approve of Marinette as president every year.” Mylène smiled. “She’s the best!”

“It’s refreshing to hear that speech again,” Alya agreed as she applauded her best friend, who currently tried to hide the biggest of the smiles behind her hands.

Had she really said all that?

**[The next day, Mme. Bustier is announcing the results of the election.]**

**Mme. Bustier: Elected with the majority of votes, Marinette is your new delegate! And Alya will be her substitute!**

**Marinette: [whispers] No worries, you’ll have time to run your blog and to be the substitute, with some will, nothing can resist us!**

**Alya: You have all my trust!**

“So,” Nathaniel spoke playfully, “ever thought of giving up designing for politics, Marinette?”

“You could dethrone the Bourgeois again!” Alix grinned.

“I’d vote for her,” Juleka spoke with a smile, earning many cries of agreement.

“What? No.” Marinette dismissed them with her hand. “It’s one thing to take care of a class, and another entirely to take care of a city… Or even a country…”

“I bet you could do it,” Tikki giggled. “My ladybugs have always been important role models in their times, one way or another.”

“And my black cats have always been there to help them!” Plagg agreed with pride.

Marinette shook her head with a smile. “I will leave the politics for the politicians. I’d rather keep working on my designs, thanks.”

“Aaaw, that’s such a pity, my Lady!” Adrien sighed in mock disappointment. “And here I was, imagining you giving other amazing speeches while I stood beside you as First Gentleman.”

She whipped her head to look at him, her eyebrows shooting up.

“ _’First Gentleman’_?”

“Well, unless you’d rather call me First _Lady_ , but I think that could be rather confusing… my Lady.” He shrugged playfully, while she kept staring. “What?”

“Agreste,” Alya smirked over Marinette’s shoulder, “is that your way of asking my best friend in marriage? Because I will say, that’s quite bold of you.”

“In front of the whole class, nonetheless,” Nino joined, enjoying how his best friend slowly became about the same color as Ladybug’s suit when he realized the implications of his own words.

Trust Adrien to be so engrossed in his fantasies that he’d let something like that slip.

“I didn’t– I meant as a partner! I’m Chat Noir, I stand by her to the very end, right?!” The blond stuttered his protest, earning a few snickers from his classmates.

Not like he could escape from that. To be First Gentleman, one must be married to the president.

 _Damn_.

“Still sounds like marriage to me,” his best friend sing-songed, earning a groan from the poor cat.

“Hey, Nino.” Alya nudged him. “I bet five bucks that he will do some shit like this for his proposal.”

“Oh, you’re on!”

“Count me in!” Kim joined, being followed by a few of the other teens.

Marinette squeaked, _beyond_ red at this point. “W-We are _fifteen!!_ ”

“True.” Alya shrugged. “Which means that in a few years everyone will be owing me money.”

“You wish!” Ivan shouted while Mylène giggled.

Adrien sighed from his seat, his red face buried in his hands.

_Why was that his life?_

“C-Can we just move on to the next episode, please…?” He pleaded. That would be good. Another episode was safer – off marriage topics that they _really_ should not be discussing for at least another five or six years!

“R-Right! Another e-episode! Cool!” Marinette reached for the remote, desperately going to the next one on the list so they could move on. “ _Le Mime_ ,” she read out loud, turning to Mylène. “That’s, M. Haprèle.”

The small girl nodded. “That day was not one of the best for him… But hey, it was fine in the end.”

“And it was a mess for me.” Alya grinned. “Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we will now see Ladybug’s second robbery.”

The class “OH’ed”, suddenly much more interested than before. Marinette huffed.

“What’s with you guys and loving me stealing phones? … Which I _don’t_ do.”

“It’s funny.” Adrien grinned, leaving the previous subject aside completely. “I knew you could go to the extremes sometimes, but that is another level entirely. I want to see it!”

“Put it on!” Alya demanded dramatically. “Show the world how you made your best just another victim of your heists!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, sighing. “You could give Adrien a run for his money sometimes…” she murmured as she started the new episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... honestly fail to understand the timeline of this episode.  
> Like, last time I checked, the election for class president happens pretty early in the school year - though her early, I'm not that much sure. And the fact that Marinette made the box for her diary here (which I'm sure she did as soon as possible after receiving her Miraculous), could also be an indication.  
> But then there are shots of Mylène and Ivan already acting like a couple, and the Jagged Stone timeline makes no sense either.  
> So I just... Well, whatever.
> 
> Either way, next up: Well, I don't need to say it, you're can all read it now!


	15. Le Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which, really, is just french for _The Mime_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?! *GASP* Two chapters in one go?!  
> Yeah, consider this my apology! Besides, this chapter was much more fun to write than the last one.
> 
> And I will be travelling again, this time without my notebook, for about... a month? Let's see how that goes. I will try to find a way to write somehow, though, don't worry!
> 
> Also! I have one little question for all of you - which I will probably ask again next chapter, but anyway:  
> I am pretty sure that most if not all of you remember that Marinette is planning something - and again, I think it's pretty obvious what it is.  
> Now let's see if you know what _I'm_ planning concerning that little "plot" point and answer me which one you guys'd prefer:  
>  Bathroom or kitchen?
> 
> :3
> 
> Enjoy!

**[The episode starts with Ladybug running over the rooftops, her earrings displaying only one spot. She falls onto her balcony just in time to become Marinette again.]**

**Marinette: [sighs in relief] That was a close call. [goes down to her room.]**

**Tikki: Marinette, what you did for Alya was really adorable!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, you think so?**

Alya’s eyebrows shot up as she finally came to the realization that Ladybug, the Ladybug she had always idolized and even had a crush on was none other than Marinette.

Of course, she already knew that, but she had never stopped to think of how, when the hero gave her some special attention, it was none other than her best friend trying to make her happy.

That… made so much sense in so many ways. And suddenly, every interview and worried glance from the spotted idol had a completely new meaning to Alya.

Holy fuck, she truly the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for.

“Thanks, Marinette,” the blogger called with a small nudge, receiving a smile in response.

“Anything for my best friend.”

**Marinette: I’d really like to do so much more! But–**

**Sabine: [from downstairs] Marinette! Alya just got here!**

**Alya: Don’t worry, Mme. Dupain-Cheng, I know the way!**

**Marinette: She didn’t waste any time coming to announce the news to me! Quick Tikki, hide!**

**Alya: [bursts into the room] Alright now, you’ll _never_ believe what just happened to me!**

“Oh my God… I’ve been gushing to you about… _you._ ” Alya groaned, and Marinette laughed.

“Hey, it was fun! Kinda gives a hero some burst of confidence to hear their best friend going on about them twenty-four seven.”

**[Back onto the balcony, Alya is enthusiastically narrating the earlier occurrences.]**

**Alya: And so Ladybug just saved those people from a new supervillain! There was like, a million journalists who wanted to question her! And… that’s when it happened! Look!**

**[She takes her phone, showing Marinette a video.]**

**_Ladybug: [comes down from a rooftop, returning a child to their family while the reporters try to get a hold of her. She sees Alya, going directly to her] Hey! Aren’t you Alya, the girl who runs a blog about me? The… Ladyblog?_ **

**_Alya: A-Ah…_ **

**_Ladybug: I love what you do! Keep going like that, it’s awesome! [her earrings beep.]_ **

**_Alya: [gasps] Your earrings, Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: Thanks! I gotta go! See you someday! [leaves.]_ **

“Ladybug being a great friend, everyone.” Alya pointed at the screen. “Bestest superhero friend ever.”

“That’s so cute,” Rose cooed.

“Dude, if I knew heroes could pick favorites, I would have been gushing to Adrien about Chat Noir for a long time now,” Nino confessed, making his best friend grin.

“And who’s to say you aren’t my favorite civilian already?”

“ _Bro!_ ”

**Marinette: It was…**

**Alya: Cool, isn’t it?! Ladybug heard about my blog! She said it was awesome! Awe-some! Aweeeee-some!**

“It would be kinda hard for me _not_ to hear about it,” Marinette teased her best friend.

**Marinette: Yeah, it’s er… awe-some! [giggles.]**

**Alya: Wait, I’m gonna fetch my comp! [runs downstairs again.]**

**Marinette: [turns to Tikki] Well, you were right. I think it made her _kinda_ happy!**

“ _Kinda?_ ” Nino gaped. “She was about to _burst_!”

“ _Not enough, Nino_ ,” Marinette replied with a serious expression.

**Tikki: Can I see the video?**

**Marinette: Okay! But let’s be quick, alright? [she lets the phone slip, nearly letting it fall off the building.]**

Alya gasped, hitting Marinette with a cushion. “MARINETTE!”

The heroine shrieked. “What happened with me being the bestest friend?!”

“That was before I saw you nearly let my phone fall from the _third floor_ , I take it back! I just had a minor heart attack!”

“Well, there’s the Alya we all know and love.” Juleka shook her head in amusement as Marinette tried to protect herself from the attacks.

**Marinette: You thought I was gonna drop it, huh, right? [looks down at the phone to press play, accidentally erasing the video.]**

The whole class gasped.

“Oh Lord.” Nino gulped. “Marinette, it was nice knowing you, dude.”

The girl groaned, receiving pats on her back from Adrien.

**Tikki: Video erased?**

**Marinette: [gasps] Tell me I didn’t do that, tell me I didn’t erase the video!**

**Tikki: You didn’t erase the video!**

**[Marinette falls to the floor with a groan.]**

**Tikki: Alright, you erased the video. But you didn’t drop the phone!**

**Marinette: Oh geez, I just did a mega blunder. Alya is going to destroy me!**

“Girl, you should have more faith in me,” Alya said. “I did not kill you, did I?”

“No, but you nearly gave me a concussion with a pillow just now,” Marinette deadpanned.

“That was different!”

**Tikki: It’s not that bad, I’m sure Alya will understand! Don’t forget she’s your best friend!**

“Exactly!” Alya agreed with the kwami onscreen.

**Marinette: [stands] You’re right! [starts imagining how the situation will go.]**

The whole class burst out laughing.

“Alright, there was already manga, sketches, now a chalkboard. How wild _is_ your imagination?” Alix asked. “Holy crap, this never gets old!”

“Damn, now I wish we could see Adrien’s mind for once!” Plagg wiped a tear, to which his holder rolled his eyes.

“Better not.”

**Marinette: So… actually–**

**Alya: Who’re you talking to?**

**Marinette: Uh, ah… To a pigeon! [points at the pigeon on the balcony] Say hello to Alya, Maurice!**

**Alya: Yeah, well, _bye_ Maurice! Come on, get down, you’ve got a visitor!**

“She’s not even unfazed by that,” Adrien snickered.

“When you know Marinette, you learn not to question the odd stuff she does.” Alya grinned. “You should start learning, Adrien.”

He hummed, not at all against the idea of learning more of Marinette’s quirks. “I can’t wait.”

**[Back in her room, Marinette finds her mother, Mylène and her father waiting for her.]**

**Sabine: What’s the show called, M. Haprèle?**

**Fred: Well, it’s–**

**Mylène: It’s called “The Extraordinary Adventures of the Mime”! With the most talented actor and mime headlining! [pulls her father closer to the light.]**

**Fred: Stop it, come on.**

**Mylène: My beloved father! Make some noise for Fred Haprèle!**

“Oh God, this class is full of cute families.” Rose smiled at the screen. “So adorable!”

**[All the girls applaud.]**

**Fred: [bows slightly] Thank you very much. Thank you, Mylène.**

**Sabine: Well, congratulations, your daughter seems very proud of her father!**

**Fred: I only need my hat to salute my public!**

**Marinette: Here it is! [takes the hat from her desk, returning it to him.]**

**Fred: Thank you, Marinette! I have to admit I owe you a big favor!**

**[He reaches out to take it, but stops, instead mimicking a box around it. He opens the box, taking the hat from it, while Marinette plays along and holds said box against under her arm.]**

“So cute.” Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the cute girl holding an invisible box onscreen. Marinette blushed.

**Sabine: I see Mylène was right about your talent!**

**Fred: I thank you!**

**Marinette: [puts the “box” down] So I fixed the tear and I also added a pocket, as you wished.**

**Fred: You’ve done a great job! Thanks to you, I’ll constantly have my lucky charm on me. A picture of my darling daughter. [puts the photo on the inner pocket.]**

**Mylène: Oh, dad! [hugs him.]**

“Alright, I’m with Rose this time too,” Alya spoke. “You guys are adorable.”

Mylène gave her a shy smile.

**[Suddenly his phone rings, and he lets go of his daughter to pick up.]**

**Fred: Hello, I–**

**Josiane: _WHERE ARE YOU?_**

**Fred: I went to get my hat back–**

**Josiane: _I can’t take it anymore, Fred!_**

**Fred: Don’t worry, Josiane! I’ll meet up with you on the Place du Châtelet, I’m on my way! [hangs up] It was Josiane, the producer. The premiere is making her very nervous. Best not make her wait. I’m leaving you. [kisses Mylène’s forehead] Meeting tonight at the Eiffel Tower!**

**Alya: We can’t wait to be there!**

**Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

**[In the meeting place, Josiane is talking to a colleage of Fred’s.]**

**Chris: So, what’s his “excuse” this time?**

**Josiane: Apparently, he had to get his hat. Well, that’s what he said.**

Mylène gasped.

“It was not an excuse! It was the truth!” She defended, as if they could listen.

“I don’t like that guy already,” Nathaniel murmured, earning a few hums in agreement.

**Chris: He really is a very convincing actor!**

**Josiane: Oh no, but careful now, he’s a really good artist! But he always makes up excuses to justify his delays and why h–**

**Chris: When he falls asleep during rehearsal, when he has to leave suddenly, or when he comes with half his costume! Come on, Josiane, it’s crazy you accept that without batting an eye! But well, you’re the producer, I won’t say anything.**

“You already _are._ ” Alya clenched her teeth, not pleased with the guy onscreen.

“Pest,” Marinette agreed.

**Josiane: Listen, Chris. You’re his double, no? So prepare yourself to play his role in case of trouble, alright?**

**Chris: Me, I’m someone trustworthy, Josiane.**

**Josiane: Thank you.**

**[Back in Marinette’s home, the girls have just finished eaten when Mylène stands up.]**

**Mylène: Thank you, Marinette, I’m gonna go. I have to change before the show!**

**[They hear a phone ring, coming from Marinette’s purse.]**

**Alya: Hey, but… That’s my phone!**

**Marinette: [smiles sheepishly, handing it to her.]**

**Alya: It was my mother, I’ll call her back later.**

“Dude, I wish I could just _call my mother back later._ ” Nino raised his eyebrows.

“Mine would go nuts if I did that,” Kim agreed.

**Alya: Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most awesome video in the history of mankind?!**

**Marinette: NO! Ah– I mean… You’re not gonna make her late for her father’s premiere, are you?**

**Mylène: Yes, Marinette’s right, I better get going.**

**Alya: Okay. I’m coming with you, I’ll show it to you on the way.**

Alya stared at herself putting her phone in her bag.

“Wait, but then how did you…?”

**Marinette: A minute! You didn’t close your bag properly! [gets the phone back] Here! We’ll see each other later!**

The whole class gaped, Alya most of all.

“GIRL.” she turned to her best friend. “That is some mad stealing skills right there, what the fuck?!” She pointed at the screen.

“I should be asking the same thing!” Mylène joined the blogger in her disbelief. “I was _right there_! How did I not see that happening?!”

Marinette smiled sheepishly at the two. “Sorry…?”

“I knew I liked her for a reason,” Plagg snickered, while Tikki shook her head in amusement. Of course the black kwami was loving this.

The teens stared at her for a while longer, before Alix spoke.

“Our lesson has been learned today, guys. _Always_ be right next to Marinette if you show her something on your phone, and make sure to check your bags and pockets every time you leave her.”

“That won’t work,” Adrien spoke. “I never showed her anything on my phone, and I was nowhere near her in the first place, yet my phone was gone for a whole day!”

“Allow me to add to that, then,” she spoke again. “Keep Marinette within your sight, check for your phone, _and_ don’t be Adrien Agreste.”

The boy made a noise in protest while his classmates laughed. Marinette huffed.

“I’m not a thief. I won’t be steal your phones for no reason.”

“Oh, so you will _with_ reason,” Juleka rebutted with an amused smile.

“ _No!_ Besides, I gave both Alya’s and Adrien’s phone back!” Marinette tried again,

“So you didn’t give Chloé’s back?” Adrien gasped dramatically.

“Wha– Whose side are you on, stupid cat?! Of course I did!” She spluttered, hitting him with a cushion.

“And just in time, too!” Chloé spoke, turning to the heroine. “One minute more and I was about to sue you!”

“Oh God.” The heroined groaned in her hands. Would this day _ever_ end? “Can we just keep watching and leave my phone issues alone, please?”

“We can keep watching,” Alya replied with a smirk, “but there’s no way we’re letting you hear the end of it.”

Marinette groaned again in exasperation, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend, who was rewinding the episode.

**[Outside, Fred is walking over to the meeting place when he receives another call.]**

**Fred: Don’t worry, Josiane, I’m on time, I’m just at the corner of the street!**

**Chris: No, no, it’s Chris. Josiane told me to tell you that the meeting place changed, the bus taking us leaves in 10 minutes! We’re in front of the Louvre’s pyramid!**

“Oh no, he didn’t.” Alya narrowed her eyes.

**Fred: The Louvre?! I mean sure, but it’s not next door…**

**Chris: Yeah but… It’s closer from the Eiffel Tower!**

**Fred: Well, alright. Fortunately I left early. Thanks for warning me!**

**Chris: Oh, don’t mention it! Alright, later.**

“Holy fuck he did!” She cried, raising her hands in annoyance.

“I like that guy even less by the second,” Alix glared at the screen. “That’s some Chloé shitty levels right there.”

“Hey!” The blonde in question protested, being ignored.

**[On the streets, Alya and Mylène are on their way home.]**

**Alya: I’m going this way.**

**Mylène: So see you later!**

**Alya: Wait, I absolutely have to show you my awesome video! [looks into her purse] Ah? Where’s my phone?!**

“You gave me a real heart attack back then.” Alya glared at her best friend, who smiled sheepishly.

**[Back in Marinette’s room, only now her kwami is hearing about it as well.]**

**Tikki: You stole her phone?! [flies up to Marinette with a scolding glare.]**

**Marinette: No! I borrowed it! … Look. I just have to transform into Ladybug, and to film myself doing the exact same thing at the same place as the video, and then I give her phone back!**

“And how do you intend to have all the reporters in that new video, my Lady?” Adrien asked in amusement.

“Don’t forget the kid and his parents,” Max called.

“And _me_!” Alya joined, crossing her arms. “I _spoke_ to you, I’d love to see you recreate that!”

Marinette tried to find something to say in her defense, failing miserably. “Alright, maybe it was not my best idea, but… I was desperate!”

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Chloé snorted, then screeched when a cushion went flying directly to her face.

**Tikki: I don’t know…Maybe it’s best to confess everything to her _now!_ _After_ , you risk making the situation worse!**

**Marinette: I feel I can do it.**

**Tikki: Alright! But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you!**

**[Marinette’s phone buzzed, interrupting them.]**

**Marinette: [picks up] Yeah, hi Mylène!**

**Mylène: _Do you have Alya’s phone?_**

**Marinette: Alya’s phone? Oh yeah, it must have fallen from her bag, what an airhead!**

“You’re one to talk, girl.” Alya shook her head, making Marinette pout.

“Such a nice best friend I have.”

**Alya: _Me, an airhead?!_**

**Marinette: Oh, hi Alya, you’re on speaker?!**

**Alya: _Bullseye!_**

**Marinette: Well, er, I’ll take it to you at tonight’s show, later! [hangs up, before Tikki flies back to her] Fine, don’t look at me like that! I’m sure my plan will work! I mean, I hope… Tikki, transform me!**

**[She leaves her room as Ladybug, heading to the Louvre. Meanwhile, Josiane and the crew are growing impatient.]**

**Chris: We need to go to the Eiffel Tower for the general rehearsal quickly, if we keep waiting for him, it’s the show you risk jeopardizing!**

**Josiane: [sighs] You’re right, Chris. Let’s go! You’re the one playing Fred’s role tonight.**

**Chris: Awesome, you can trust me!**

**[The bus leaves just as Fred arrives at the Louvre, finding no one.]**

**Fred: Where are they? [runs to someone.]**

“Why, hello there, Théo,” Marinette greeted the guy onscreen, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s he doing there?” Adrien asked, and Marinette shrugged.

**Fred: Excuse me, you wouldn’t happen to have seen the show bus for “The Extraordinary Adventures of The Mime”, by chance? [tell answers with a shake of his head, and Fred promptly calls Josiane.]**

**Chris: Oh, he’s really fot the nerve to call you! If I were you, I wouldn’t even answer him!**

“Dude, shut up!” Kim glared at the screen, just as displeased as his classmates.

**Josiane: [sighs and picks up.]**

**Fred: _Josiane? Where are you?_**

**Josiane: We left since you were late _again!_**

**Fred: But I’m here! I’m right in front of the Louvre!**

**Josiane: And what are you doing there? The meeting place was at Châtelet!**

**Fred: Well, I dunno, I– I thought it had changed?**

**Josiane: Fred. Seriously. I’m starting to be fed up with you!**

**Fred: But… It’s Chri–**

**Josiane: I don’t care! And it’s not just that excuse! It’s, it’s… all your excuses! You always have to have one up your sleeve! _And right now, it’s the last straw, Fred!_ _Chris will play tonight for the premiere, okay?!_ At least I can trust him!**

“No you can’t!” Adrien cried. “You fucking can’t! God damn it, woman!”

**[Papillon’s window opens just as Josiane hangs up.]**

**Papillon: A comedian missing his big premiere? Oh, what a horrible tragedy! [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Go, evil Akuma. Let’s give this artist the role of his life!**

**[Also at the Louvre, Ladybug is trying to steady Alya’s phone somewhere so she can remake the video.]**

**Ladybug: There! Like that, that should do it! [presses play and starts pretending that she is doing exactly the same thing as before] _Hey, aren’t you Alya, the girl who runs a blog about me? The… Ladyblog?!_ [suddenly a cat appears in front of the camera] _Hey, get out of there you!_**

“You know,” Adrien grinned as he watched Ladybug try to recreate the video, “I can only wonder what people were thinking when they saw _Ladybug_ talking to a barely noticeable phone on the wall – and then getting mad at a cat.”

That earned a few snickers from his classmates.

“Aw, man, I wish I had seen that!” Nino lamented, while Marinette glared at them.

“We all do, Nino,” Alix agreed. “We all do.”

**[The phone falls straight into a trashcan as the cat runs.]**

**Ladybug: Oh no, it’s straight up _berk!_ [sighs and tries to retrieve the phone] Cats are really a disaster!**

Adrien was ready to say something about Ladybug _looking in a trashcan_ when she said that, instead making him turn to Marinette with a outraged “HEY!”

The girl beside him snickered. “Don’t even try, kitten, your presence alone is enough to back up my claims.”

He childishly crossed his arms, pouting as he turned back to the screen.

**[Not too far from her, Fred is looking at his photo of Mylène, desolated.]**

**Fred: What have I done? You’re going to be so disappointed, my Mylène…**

“Oh, papa.” Mylène sighed, wishing that her father was right there so she could hug him. “I could never be disappointed in you…”

Beside her, Ivan gently took her hand in an attempt of comfort.

**[The butterfly flies straight into the photo, possessing it.]**

**Papillon: The Mime. I am the Papillon. I’ve decided to give you the real power to make what you’re miming real. Go, and prevent tonight’s representation! You may be a mime, but they have no right to silence you! In return, what I’m asking you is to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. That’s all. Let the show begin.**

**[Fred laughs in response before transforming into le Mime. He stands up, mimicking to cut every advertisement for his presentation with a sword, actually cutting them in pieces. The people run as a police car drives over to the akuma, who sends them flying with a invisible baseball batter.**

**Ladybug, who had finally retrieved Alya’s phone from the trashcan, noticed the car flying, using her yoyo to break the fall.]**

**Ladybug: Nothing broken?**

**[Roger sends her a thumbs up before running, the Mime readying himself to attack Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: Looks like the hat of Mylène’s father! [gasps] Oh no! It’s M. Haprèle!**

**Ladybug: If something’s bothering you, maybe we can talk about it, y’know?**

“My Lady, I think you will find that _mimes_ do not _talk_ ,” Adrien couldn’t help but tease, making her sigh.

“I was _trying_ , leave me be!”

**Ladybug: [feels an invisible arrow fly next to her and hit the car behind her] I mean, I’m just saying!**

**[The Mime keeps shooting at her, and Ladybug dodges.**

**Not far from there, Adrien is riding in the car with Nathalie and his body guard.]**

**Nathalie: [on the phone] Yes Monsieur. Understood. Yes. He will surely understand, sir. [hangs up.]**

**Adrien: [sighs] My father isn’t coming, is that it? What is it this time? He got held up?**

**Nathalie: Yes. But he reserved a choice seat for you, Adrien, first row.**

**Adrien: As usual. The best he could buy.**

Marinette reaches for Adrien’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He turns to her with a smile, giving her an appreciative kiss on he cheek.

**[Suddenly, Gorilla stops the car, just in time not to hit Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: Leave the car and run to safety, I’m covering you!**

**[The window opens, revealing none other than Adrien Agreste himself, stunning both him and Ladybug at the encounter.]**

“Oh MY _GOD!_ ” Alix screeched. “Holy FUCK, NO! I CAN’T! I’ve been dealing with your sexual tension all day, but _that_ takes the cake! I can’t!” She cried, flipping a random pillow over and standing up as to leave the room. “I _quit_!”

Both the heroes blushed at her claims, the image of Ladybug and Adrien staring at each other like they were the most wonderful thing in the world not helping their case in the slightest.

Did they really look at each other like that?

”A-Alix, get back here!” Marinette asked, taking the remote and pausing. “We’re in the middle of the episode!”

“Nope, I’m with her.” Kim raised his hands up in surrender. “It’s just, _too_ _much_. And here I thought that as Ladybug and Chat Noir you had too much tension. But this? Someone could be just walking by and _crash into it,_ that’s how thick it is.”

“We _don’t_ have tension!” Adrien objected, though his red face clearly said otherwise.

“Oh yeah, sure, because the pillow fight earlier was clearly an indication of that,” Lila spoke sarcastically, earning a glare from the cat hero.

“I– We don’t talk about _that_!” He protested, undignified.

“Okay, but seriously,” it was Alya who spoke this time, a devilish grin on her face. “Just _look_ at that image!” She pointed at the frozen episode. “I swear I’m almost expecting you to start making out right then and there! Or worse!”

The heroes were about to speak again when Nino interrupted, a smirk on his face.

“Sometimes I forget that I’m the only one who have seen Adrien and Ladybug talk before. I am not at all surprised.”

“Were they as bad then as they look in this episode?” Max asked, and the DJ nodded.

“Maybe worse. I mean, there was I, happy to see my bro safe again,” he started, gesticulating like the scene was right in front of him, “when suddenly their eyes met and I _swear_ I could hear the romantic music playing on the background! You know those… Anime things were the character look at the person they like and see a bunch of flowers and glitter and stuff?” He asked his friends before pointing at the screen. “ _There_. Pretty sure that’s happening there. I could almost _see_ the glitter when I watched them talk too.”

“N-Now you’re just exaggerating,” Adrien protested weakly while Marinette buried her face in a her hands. They could barely think of anything to say, considering that, well, their friends were not wrong. _At all._

Not that they would admit that.

“So the tension part was not exaggerated?” Juleka asked teasingly.

“I d-didn’t _say that!_ ” The blond hero spluttered, hearing his partner groan next to him.

“ _ALIX!_ ” She called the girl still hiding in the kitchen, removing her hands from her face. She desperately needed to move on before she would combust. “COME HERE SO WE CAN WE BE DONE WITH THIS ALREADY!”

“IF THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE… More… _LADRIEN_ WHEN I COME BACK,” came her muffled voice from the other side of the door, “I REFUSE!”

Marinette let out a long, deep, annoyed sigh, running a hand over her face.

“Do you remember what happened right after that?” She asked Adrien, refusing to turn and look at him. She was certain she’d faint if she did.

“I’m… pretty sure that I ran and transformed,” he replied.

She nodded and called Alix again, who then came back and begrudgingly sat back on her beanbag. “I need somebody to save me from you two,” she grumbled, being ignored by a still very red Marinette as she resumed the episode.

**[The akuma ruins the moment by shooting an arrow in their direction. Ladybug protected the trio as they left the car, Adrien leaving them midrun to transform.]**

**Adrien: We need to do something, Plagg.**

**Plagg: For once I thought I was gonna be spectator, not actor. And what about the mime show?**

**Adrien: Later. Plagg, transform me!**

**[As he transforms, Ladybug manages to make the Mime lose hold of his invisible weapon. He kneels down and mimicks opening a box, taking out a bazooka. He aims at Ladybug, who dodges just in time as the Agreste’s car is exploded instead.]**

Everyone leaned back onto their seats at the explosion, gasping at the sight. That car– that could have been Ladybug instead!

“That’s… quite the strong akuma, hm?” Rose gulped as she watched, receiving a nod from both heroes.

“Q-Quite _cat_ astrophic,” Adrien replied, the pun slipping out without him even noticing.

**[The Mime creates an invisble whip with his powers, aiming at Ladybug and wrapping it around her, making her unable to move her arms.]**

**Papillon: Now, take her Miraculous. Her earrings!**

**[The Mime starts pulling her closer with the whip, about to take her earrings when a staff makes contact with his chest, forcing him away from the heroine.]**

**Chat: Don’t raise a hand against her! [retracts his staff] It’s alright, I’ll take care of it, no worries!**

**Ladybug: The honor’s yours, Chat Noir!**

**[The akuma mimicks closing a door right when Chat is about to hit him, making the poor hero slam into it. The Mime builds bars on it and locks it, leaving them unable to get through.]**

**Ladybug: Apparently, no need to see it to believe it.**

**Chat: We’re not gonna let him get away like that! [starts walking away from door.]**

**[The Mime mimicks unlocking a car, the door ceasing to exist at the same time. He drives away in his invisible car, while Chat charges for where the door had been to break it.]**

**Ladybug: No, Chat Noir, wait!**

**Chat: [falls a feel metters away, losing his balance when he finds nothing in his way] There, I did it!**

A few snickers filled the room.

“Nice try, chaton,” Marinette chuckled, making Adrien pout.

“Why can’t I ever look cool in front of you?” He grumbled, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. His partner smiled.

“You gotta stop trying.”

**Ladybug: When he mimed the car, the railings disappeared by themselves! [launches herself after the akuma.]**

**Chat: Hey, wait! [goes after her.]**

**[The two follow the akuma, landing on top of his invisible car.]**

“Okay, but… Is it bad to want an invisible car too?” Alix asked, her eyes filled with renewed glee. “That’s so cool!”

**Chat: Nice, your car. But if I were you, I’d rather roll in a convertible!**

**[The akuma takes a turn to try and throw them off as he chases after the show’s bus, but Chat manages to keep them in place.]**

**Ladybug: [points at the banner on the bus] It’s one of this show’s comedians. He’s chasing this bus!**

**[The Mime takes another turn before falling off the car, which keeps going with the heroes on top of it.]**

**Chat: What’s he doing?!**

**Ladybug: We need to stop this engine! [jumps into the car.]**

**Chat: Push the brake!**

**Ladybug: _Funny_ , where is it?! [manages to push it just in time before they hit a woman and a kid.]**

**Chat: You’re good at invisible car driving. When I think the bystanders don’t even know you saved their lives!**

**[Not very far from them, the akuma mimicks climbing onto a motorcycle, leaving once more and destroying the car, making the heroes fall.]**

**Ladybug: That’s it, he already left! We need to catch this bus before he does! Hm?**

**Chat: [puts one of Ladybug’s arms around his shoulders, moving closer to her.]**

**Ladybug: Hey, what are you doing, now?**

**Chat: You’re lucky, you have a friend in high places. [grabs his staff, holding it vertically and standing it so it elevates them skywards.] Hang on!**

**Ladybug: I could have very well done this by myself!**

“Yet, I don’t see you trying to push him away.” Alya smirked at the screen, making Marinette roll her eyes.

“With him, you learn to just roll with it sometimes.”

**Chat: No, we’re the Chat Noir-Ladybug duo! [stops the staff before crouching on top of it.]**

**Ladybug: Ladybug-Chat Noir, that’s the correct order!**

“Girl, are you sitting on his lap?” Alya asked, leaning forward on her seat, squeaking when the camera changed its view, making it clear to see where she is sitting. “You _are!_ How are you being so casual about it?!”

“Alya, please.” Marinette sighed. “We battle together. We’ve been throw at each other in the most embarrassing positions you can possibly imagine. _That_ is nothing.”

Adrien agreed with a nod. “When you’re in battle, you kind of forget that kind of stuff… most of the time.”

“Still,” Rose spoke, backing Alya up, “you guys are _adorable_!”

**Ladybug: Here, let’s land there!**

**Chat: No problem! [leans the staff forward, making them fall onto the bus that the akuma’s been chasing] I wonder where his Akuma is.**

**Ladybug: In his hat!**

**Chat: How do you know that?**

**Ladybug: Let’s say it’s an intuition, trust me on this one!**

“ _’Intution’_ ,” Adrien gasped. “ _’INTUTION’._ Oh my God, that makes _so much more sense_ now!” He groaned while Marinette snickered.

**[The Mime approaches them in his invisible moto. Ladybug tries to stop him with her yoyo but he dodges her trap, jumping onto the cars and then onto the bus with them, ready to attack with an invisible sword.]**

**Ladybug: You need to distract him!**

**Chat: Got it! [throws himself off the side of the bus] Meow!**

The whole class cackled at that.

“Dude, did you just _meow_?!” Nino asked between laughs.

“ _That’s_ why you can never look cool in front of me, chaton,” Marinette said, earning a pout from her partner. “You’re _such_ a dork!”

“C-Can we watch that again?” Mylène asked, trying to control her giggles. “Please?”

The heroine complied, earning a few more chuckles from her friends.

**[Chat jumps onto the cars and then back onto the bus, instantly attacking the akuma. The two battle for a moment while Ladybug try to sneak up on him and grab the hat, failing. The Mime falls off the side of the bus, but Ladybug catches him by the arm.]**

**Chris: [gasps] Fred?**

“Oh, _now_ you’re starting to see what you’ve done to him,” Mylène huffed at the guy onscreen.

**Papillon: The Miraculous! Take her earrings from her!**

**[The akuma tries to do as told, but Ladybug dodges, nearly falling with him. Chat pulls her back by the ankle.]**

**Ladybug: The hat, catch his hat!**

**Chat: Watch out!**

**[The Mime tries to hit her with an invisible hammer, but Ladybug dodges, letting him fall onto a car to the side. He cuts the cars lid and jumps inside, motioning for the poor civilian to keep going forward.]**

**Ladybug: We have to get the passengers to safety!**

**Chat: Need a helping pawsie?**

**Ladybug: Yeah! Cover me!**

**Chat: Hurry, my Lady!**

**Ladybug: [knocks on the door before getting inside] Stop this bus!**

**Josiane: Ladybug! What’s happening?**

**Ladybug: One of your comedians got akumatized and I don’t know why, but he’s after your troop!**

**Josiane: What?!**

**[Outside, the akuma is shooting arrows at the bus, while Chat tries to deflect them. He manages to shoot the wheel, making them lose control, but the hero stops them right as they reach the Eiffel Tower.]**

The whole room gasped when they see Chat stop the bus with his staff, almost causing a traffic accident and yet saving a lot of tourists – as well as the crew in the bus.

Marinette gulped. That had been one other close call to add to their list. Gently, she reached to scratch behind Adrien’s ears.

“Excellent save, chaton,” she praised, earning a weak smile.

“Of course, Buginette.”

**Ladybug: Stay calm and don’t move! We have the situation under control!**

**Chris: Ladybug, I know why Fred’s angry, I stole his role from him but if he wants to, I’m giving it back! Stop him from hurting us, please, I’m begging you!**

“Oh, you _better_ be scared!” Alya cried, pointing at him accusingly. “After all that shit, you _really_ better!”

“You really dislike that guy,” Nino stated, raising his eyebrows.

“He reminds me too much of Chloé,” she replied simply, earning a shriek from the mayor’s daughter.

“Well, at least this Chris dude has the decency to apologize when he akumatizes someone.” Marinette shrugged, ignoring Chloé’s growing protests.

**Josiane: Why are you saying that?! You’re not the one who stole his role, it’s him who lost it!**

**Chris: Not exactly, I have something to tell you…**

**[Outside, the akuma approaches them, instantly engaging in a fencing fight with Chat. Ladybug leaves the bus as soon as she notices, approaching them just as her partner is shoved to the ground. The Mime points his sword at the heroine, who stops just in time before she could be cut.]**

Adrien stared at the screen as his arm moved to hold Marinette closer, his hand unconsciously caressing the spot on her stomach that the invisible sword was pointed at.

“I hate akumas with invisibility related powers,” he admitted softly, to which his partner agreed with a nod.

“Tell me about it.” She briefly glanced at Sabrina before paying attention to the screen again.

**Papillon: That’s it, take his Miraculous, snatch his ring!**

**[The Mime reaches for Chat’s ring, only to have his free wrist wrapped in Ladybug’s yoyo string.]**

**Ladybug: Listen, you’re not in the right mind! So stop, if only for Mylène, your daughter!**

“… I swear, I’m punching myself if you say anything else in this episode that you shouldn’t have known.” Adrien groaned. “How blind _am I?!_ ”

Marinette only laughed at his frustration.

**[The Mime leaves Chat to attack her, mimicking a bomb in his hands. He throws it at the heroes, who fall a few metters back.]**

**Chat: We can’t say he’s really talkative, but he has shocking arguments.**

The class groaned along with Ladybug onscreen.

“ _Timing_ , dude! _Timing!_ ” Nino complained, earning an exasperated _“YES!”_ from Marinette.

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_**

**Chat: A show box, great, I hope it’ll help us kick his butt!**

**[The Mime charges again, and Chat counter attacks while his Lady things of a plan.]**

**Ladybug: [looks around] But yes, of course! We have to make him super angry! Make him snap, Chat Noir!**

**Chat: [kicks the akuma away] You think he’s not mad enough already?!**

**Ladybug: There’s no one better than you at annoying people, so go ahead!**

“To this day, I have no idea whether to take that as a compliment or not,” Adrien deadpanned, making Marinette giggle.

“Take it however you want, chaton.”

**Chat: Hey! … It’s not wrong. [grins and goes back to fighting.]**

**Ladybug: [takes Josiane’s glasses] I’ll give them right back. [takes a flier with of the show, putting everything in the box] A box, glass for magnifying glass, light and here’s what we get! [puts the box in front of the bus’ light, projecting the image of Fred on the Eiffel Tower] A homemade projector!**

“I don’t think that should have worked _that_ well,” Max pointed out. “Definitely _not_ outside and at bright daylight!”

Kim kicked his leg to shush him, his eyes glued on the screen. Max grumbled something about how magic made no fucking sense.

**Ladybug: Hey, the Mime! Nice poster, don’t you think?**

**[The Mime snaps when he sees the image, jumping closer to the Eiffel Tower to cut the “poster”, instead cutting the Tower in half.]**

The whole class gasped in a mix of horror and excitement.

“ _DUDE_ ,” Alix cried. “That’s the fucking _Eiffel Tower_ , what was the size of that sword?!”

“My dad cut the Eiffel Tower in half,” Mylène stated softly. “I have no idea whether to find that awesome or nightmarish.”

“ _Awesome!_ ” Juleka chose for her, almost bouncing on her seat as Rose rolled her eyes.

**[The Mime uses his powers to hold the Tower from completely falling down, struggling to keep it up.]**

**Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time!**

**Chat: He’s stuck then! Well played, My Lady! [uses his staff to take the hat from the Mime’s head, handing it to Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: [takes his photo of Mylène and rips it in half,** **freeing the butterfly and opening her yoyo] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly.** **[throws the box upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of laybugs flies over the city, putting everything in its rightful place – Eiffel Tower included.]**

**Fred: [transforms back] What happened? What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fistbump] Good job!**

**Josiane: [approaches Fred] Fred, I feel so bad I didn’t trust you…**

**Chris: Me too, I feel so bad… I wanted to play so badly tonight that… that I lied to you about the meeting place.**

**[Fred stands up, taking Chris hands in acceptance.]**

“Dude, did you just give candies to a kid throwing a tantrum?” Alya narrowed her eyes at the screen.

Mylène chuckled. “That explains a lot of things. But hey, papa and Chris are doing super well now, they’re great friends! So there’s that.”

The blogger hummed. “Thankfully. It could have been a lot worse.”

“Tell me about it…” Marinette murmured under her breath, a certain fox instantly appearing in her mind.

**[From afar, Ladybug and Chat Noir watch the scene, when her Miraculous starts beeping.]**

**Chat: [whispers] Your earrings!**

**Ladybug: I better get going.**

**Chat: Too bad, we could have gone to the theater tonight, just the two of us!**

**Ladybug: That’s nice, but it’s alright.**

**[She launches herself off just as the Eiffel Tower lightens up, leaving behind a very love-struck Chat Noir.]**

The room was suddenly filled with many “DAW’s”, as well as some sounds of mock gagging.

“He is _so_ in love!” Rose cooed, being followed by Mylène.

“That’s so adorable!”

“Marinette, how could you deny a dork like that for so long?!” Alya squeaked, pausing the episode just for good measure. “Look at that! You barely touched his hand and he is turning into jell-o!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the frozen image, despite the light blush dusting her cheeks.

“I would find it more adorable if he didn’t react the same when I kiss him.”

Adrien huffed. “You always catch me off-guard! What do you expect me to do?”

“Adrien, please.” Plagg shook his head. “We all know you. No matter how many years go by, your girlfriend will still have to hold you up while you kiss.”

Marinette sighed quite dramatically. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, Princesse, but I believe it’s your fault for being rather _addicting_ to this poor cat.”

“Are you saying I’m a _catnip?_ ”

“Yep!”

“Oh my God, I really regret bringing it up now.” Alya let out an exasperated sigh, the corner of her lips threatening to curve up. “Why did I ever ship you together? You’re disgusting.”

“You love them, babe,” Nino grinned. “But I agree, they’re disgustingly adorable.”

“They’re disgusting, _period._ ” Alix huffed. “Press play, I’m still not over that tension thing from earlier.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, taking the remote from her best friend’s hand and resuming the episode.

**Papillon: The show isn’t over Ladybug, you’ll get what’s coming to you. There’s still a last act to play! And it’ll come when you’ll least expect it…**

**[Back at the Louvre, Marinette runs to the trashcan where Alya’s phone’s still waiting for her.]**

Alya shrieked. “It was there _all day?!_ Oh my _God_!”

“I had a city to save!” Marinette protested, making her best friend huff.

“You’re lucky I’m your number one fan, so I’ll let that slide!”

**[She heads to the theater afterwards, where Alya’s waiting for her. They sit together, just before Adrien arrives.]**

**Adrien: Ah, you’re here too! [sits right next to Marinette] Cool, I was scared I was going to be alone tonight!**

**Alya: Say, did you remember my phone? [notices Marinette’s silence, looking over to see Adrien, and smirks.]**

The class snickered.

“Oh, Marinette, you’ve got it so bad!” Tikki shook her head at her holder.

“I was caught off guard!” Marinette pouted. Adrien couldn’t help but smirk.

“Considering how many times I _caught_ you _off guard_ then, do I have a free pass for the next few kisses?” He asked playfully, earning an unimpressed look from his girlfriend.

“ _No._ ”

**[When the show is over, Marinette and Alya are heading home, the former still feeling on cloud nine.]**

**Marinette: I don’t know what I preferred, the show or being next to Adrien!**

**Alya: In that case, maybe you should call him and invite him to the cinema!**

“And then steal my phone,” Adrien completed, the cushion that met his head barely able to drown out Alya’s laughter.

**Marinette: Speaking about calling, I have to tell you something, Alya… [sighs] I accidentally erased your video of Ladybug! And so I tried to fiddle with your phone but I dropped it in a trash can… And now it stinks, I swear, it’s a horror, and when I say it’s a horror, it’s a supreme horror! Oh, I’m super sorry, I don’t know what to do to make it up to you! That video meant so much to you, I really suck as a friend!**

**Alya: [laughs] Relax, Marinette! If there’s someone who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it’s me, your best friend!**

**Marinette: And so… It’s okay, you’re not mad?**

**Alya: Well… You could have came up to me and told me from the start but no, I’m not mad.**

“I told you!” Tikki whooped, happy to watch them make up over that again. “Your friendship with Alya is not that weak!”

“You bet it isn’t!” Alya grinned. “Gonna take much more than a mere video to break us apart!”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her best friend. She was truly lucky to have someone like Alya in her life.

**Alya: Besides, I already posted the video on the Ladyblog before showing it to you!**

**Marinette: Oh, I’m so lucky to have you as a friend! [hugs her before giving her the phone] Here, I’m giving it back! I prepared a surprise for you, but it shouldn’t interest you anymore.**

**Alya: You kidding? Come on, you know me. Surprises, I’m always interested in those!**

**Marinette: Okay. So here’s what you’re gonna do. [points to the building next to them] Get inside this theater. There’s something waiting for you on scene…**

**[Alya gets inside, finding none other than _Ladybug_ _herself_ waiting for her.]**

**Ladybug: Hi! You’re Alya, right? Last time we saw each other, I was in a hurry. But now, if you want, we could do a little interview for the Ladyblog.**

Alya squeaked, realizing for the second time since the episode had started that that had been none other than Marinette trying to make her happy.

She felt so touched, she could cry!

**Alya: [gasps, barely able to believe it] No! You’re serious?! Really?! I’m coming right up!**

**Ladybug: Sit down.**

**Alya: You might not believe me but you gotta know that right now, this is _the best day of my life!_**

**[Once the interview is over, Marinette runs back outside from another way, waiting for Alya like she never left that spot.]**

**Tikki: Alya is also really lucky to have you as a friend!**

“I AM!” Alya squealed again, throwing her arms around Marinette. The girl yelped in surprise, holding herself onto her beanbag so she wouldn’t fall. She barely even noticed Adrien’s arm leave her to give them space, too busy focusing on her best friend.

**Marinette: So?! Come on, show me, show me!**

**Alya: _First_ , I’m putting it on my blog, because this one, no way you’re erasing it!**

**Marinette: [playfully tries to take the phone away, starting a chase between them.]**

“It has _always been you_!” Alya cried as soon as the episode ended, holding Marinette tightly. “Even when I didn’t know– You were there, dealing with me fangirling about you, _and_ giving me attention and making me happy without me knowing! You’re too great to me, Marinette!”

The heroine chuckled, hugging her back. “Only the best for my bestest friend,” she replied sincerely, glad to see Alya smile so brightly. “You’ve done great things for me too, Alya. Thank you.”

Alya gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go.

“I hope you know you can count on me and the Ladyblog to help you and Chat whenever you need.”

“We know.” Marinette smiled. Adrien came closer behind her, grinning at the blogger from over his Lady's shoulder.

“It has helped me quite a bit already, so I have no doubt about that,” he added, to which Alya practically beamed.

Was that really happening?

Well, actually, weirder and apparently more impossible things had happened earlier that day but, _was that **really** happening?!_

“Guys, guys, you’re gonna make my girlfriend explode!” Nino playfully complained, receiving a light punch on his arm.

“Sh, no they won’t!” She shushed him. “I have two heroes praising my work about them! Let me be spoiled a little!”

The heroes in question chuckled.

“So, now we’ve finally seen the second of Marinette’s heists,” Alix said with a smile. “I can’t wait for to see the next one.”

“I can’t wait to see the situation Nino told us about earlier,” Rose spoke, making most of the class groan. “What? It is probably going to be funny!”

“ _If_ any of those occurrences you said are included in this series, that is.” Marinette sighed. Really, why did everyone seemed to be enjoying her most embarrassing moments that day? She didn’t need _more!_ And God knew how much he had embarrassed herself as Ladybug in front of Adrien.

The boy in question shrugged. “I see no problem if they were.” He grinned, earning a glare from his partner.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Either way, should we move on to the next episode?” Alya asked cheerfully, making most of the class agree.

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“You guys are way too much into this. Like, you get even more excited with each new episode, how does that work?”

“You guys are interesting,” Mylène said. “What can we do? It’s not everyday we can watch the life of a superhero like this.”

“And animated, too!” Nathaniel completed with an excited smile.

“Besides… I think it’s been good, despite everything.” Adrien turned to look at Marinette, his eyes soft and loving like she was his whole world. She couldn’t help but smile at him – that look would seriously never stop turning her into mush.

 _‘Good’_ was an understatement. It had been seriously _amazing_ in many aspects.

And she could complain and critic her friends all she wanted, but in all honesty, Marinette found that she was just as excited and just as curious to watch more. She wondered which akumas she would relive, how the season would end. Would it bring her and Adrien closer? Or maybe her friends?

That had been doing quite a bit of progress since the day started, after all. Maybe they could make some more.

“Well, we just got to the middle of the season, it seems,” Marinette said as she checked the chapters with her remote, stopping again at the 14th one. “ _Kung Food._ ”

“I remember that one.” Adrien smiled. “That was your uncle! That was a great day in my opinion, despite, you know… The akuma.”

The heroine nodded, sharing from the same feeling. It had been one of the rare days where she had talked to him like a normal person instead of stuttering the whole time. And they had had dinner together! And she had bonded with her uncle, too!

It would be nice to see him again, even if just through an episode.

Not waiting for anyone to say anything, she pressed start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK NEXT EPISODE IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES EVER!  
> It has SO MUCH Adrienette! I was so proud at my baby for talking to her crush without stuttering! And he was such a sweetheart the whole time, too!  
> I'm glad we finally got there! From Kung Food and on, there is most of my favorite episodes!  
> Not to say that I already know what I'm going to do with them, but honestly? I never really do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!


	16. Kung Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look WHO IS BACK!  
> TÁ CERTO, SOU EU!
> 
> I'm finally back from my trip, college just started again and I am finally able to write... When I have free time.  
> Still, here it is, Kung Food for you guys!  
> Not one of my favorite chapters, though definitely one of my favorite episodes. It has so much Adrienette, it HURTS.
> 
> Also, I'd like to announce that I've been reposting this on both FF and Wattpad, if any of you are interested.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**[The episode begins with Marinette and Tikki sitting on the living room, phone in hands.]**

**Marinette: Look, Tikki! With this app, I’ll have the correct pronunciation on the first try! [presses record] “Welcome to my home, my name is Marinette.”**

**[The app repeats the phrase in Mandarin.]**

**Marinette: [tries to repeat what the app said] _Welcome my home… My name ish Marinett-e._**

“Well, that was awful,” Plagg said matter-of-factly, being scolded by both Adrien and Tikki for his lack of tact.

“I thought you were half Chinese?” Kim looks at Marinette with curiosity, who sighs.

“I was born in _Paris._ Where we speak _French._ It’s not because my mother is Chinese that I’m obligated to speak Mandarin, too,” she replied through her teeth, clearly annoyed at the question. It didn’t take a genius to guess that she’s already been through that many, many times before.

**[The app evaluates her pronunciation as a failure.]**

**Marinette: No, that’s not right… [tries again] _Welcome to my home… My name is Marinett-e._ [the app judges her successful, making her smile.]**

**Tikki: Bravo, Marinette!**

“Yes!” Adrien agreed. “Not perfect, but very good for a beginner, my Lady! You have talent!” He grinned at her, making Marinette smile in return.

She knew she was nowhere near good, but heck if her boyfriend’s attempts to cheer her up didn’t help.

She scratched his chin. “You don’t need to lie to make me feel better, chaton. But thanks.”

**Marinette: I’m super nervous… You think he’ll like this bouquet? [takes a bouquet of purple flowers from the coffee table.]**

**Tikki: Of course! It’s very pretty!**

**Marinette: “Pretty” isn’t enough. It needs to be _perfect_! My mother’s uncle is a world renowned cook! And he has… very special tastes. So everything must be tip-top. [gasps when she hears the doorbell] It’s him! Hide, Tikki!**

**[Tikki quickly hides in her shirt and Marinette runs to the door, falling down over the back of the couch.]**

The room was filled with snickers at her clumsiness.

“Honestly, Marinette, would it be so hard to go _around_ the couch?” Alya asked with amusement in her voice. The girl in question huffed.

“That’s faster,” she defended herself, earning a chuckle from Adrien.

“By five seconds, yeah.” She glared at him.

**[Marinette opens the door, being greeted by her uncle.]**

**Cheng Shifu: [in Chinese] _Hello._**

**Marinette: Eh… Welcome Marinese, you’re Chinette. Eh?**

More snickers were heard, making Marinette sigh. And to think she had been excited to see her uncle again… But that was going to be just another one of _those_ episodes, wasn’t it?

**Marinette: Welcome to Marinette’s, you’re Chinese…? AH– Er, yes, no… In Mandarin… [tries to repeat the phrase from earlier] _Welcome my this home! …_ No, wait.**

**[She hands her uncle the bouquet, grabbing her phone again to use the app while he picked on some of the flowers.]**

**Marinette: [speaks into the app] Welcome to my home, my name is Marinette. [groans to herself] This is so embarrassing…**

**App: [repeats in Chinese] _Welcome to my home… My name is Marinette. [groans] This is so emba–_**

**[Marinette freaks out, trying to stop the recording and only succeeding to make it repeat itself for a while.]**

Marinette paused the episode with a grunt, resting her chin on her hand in visible annoyance.

Of course everyone would be laughing their asses off over that. _Of course._

She glared at her boyfriend in particular, who seemed close to tears. That stupid, _stupid_ _cat!_

The laughter died soon – sooner than she expected, considering every other time she had to pause the episode because of that.

“Are you done?” She asked, earning a few nods.

She huffed, pressing play again.

**[Marinette let her uncle inside, closing the door and immediately calling Alya.]**

**Marinette: Alya, you have to help me! I don’t know what to do here, because my mother’s uncle just arrived. I’m begging you, I really need your help!**

**Alya: Let’s calm down, Marinette, I think I have the solution, wait two seconds. [hangs up.]**

**Marinette: Oh cool, you’re so awesome! What’s your idea? [notices she hung up and sighs.]**

Marinette watched with amusement the little image that appeard of Alya on the other side of the call, knowing exactly what would happen next.

“Be honest,” she turned to her best friend, “you had his phone already on dial.”

Alya laughed. “You know it, girl! I was just waiting for you to call!”

The heroined shook her head, smiling. Only her best friend.

**[Some time later, both Chengs are waiting in silence when the doorbell rings again, and Marinette runs to open it.]**

“Oh, _now_ you go around the couch,” Adrien teased her under his breath, grinning when she playfully punched his arm.

**Adrien: Hi, Marinette!**

**Marinette: [flailing her arms around] AH, Adrien!**

The whole class started laughing again, this time at her gestures.

“What the heck was _that?_ ” Alya managed to ask between her chuckles, making Marinette pout.

“I freaked out, alright?!”

Adrien snickered beside her. “You can say all you want about me, but _you’re_ _adorable_ , Marinette.”

**Marinette: What are you wha-wha-wha-what are you–**

**Adrien: Alya called me, she told me you needed someone who speaks Chinese. And welp, here I am! [bows] I am at your service!**

“Adrien, your Chat is showing.” Nino grinned at his best friend, his tone full of implications. “And at her door, too. Kinda gives me a sense of déjà vu, you know?”

“I swore he was going to say ‘Princesse’,” Juleka added with a small amused smile.

Adrien rolled his eyes before defending himself, “I was just being chivalrous.”

“Hey dude, we never said anything,” Nino put his hands up in surrender, though his tone stayed the same. The hero hummed skeptically.

**Marinette: [gasps] No!**

“She’s even acting like in _Le Dessinateur_!” Nino pointed at the screen.

Both Adrien and Marinette raised their eyebrows at that. They… had never noticed the similarities before. Had they acted like that on instinct?

**Marinette: Er, I mean, yes! And er, where is Alya?**

**[She hears her phone go off, finding a winky photo from Alya followed by “Welcome! You owe me 20000 croissants now!”]**

“Smart!” Nino praised, making Alya smirk. “Man, I wish I had thought of that before. I’d have croissants for the rest of my life.”

Marinette shook her head. “My parents need _money_ to make those, you know?”

**[Soon, the three of them are on their way to the Mayor’s hotel while the Adrien and M. Cheng chat in Mandarin.]**

**Adrien: _Cheng Shifu, is this your first time coming to Paris?_**

**Cheng Shifu: _Oh, I came once before, 30 years ago. You speak fluent Chinese!_**

**Adrien: _Oh, thank you Cheng Shifu._**

**Cheng Shifu: [in French] I speak French poorly. Compared to your Chinese.**

**Adrien: I thought you didn’t speak French!**

**Marinette: Uh, me to!**

**Cheng Shifu: Ah… Very bad. My French is very bad.**

“I can imagine your mortification when he started speaking French,” Alya snickered at her best friend.

“I was pretty sure Marinette was going start apologizing like crazy after that.” Tikki agreed with her, earning a huff from her holder.

“Well, Adrien _is_ busy! Who knows what he cancelled just to go help me!” Marinette tried to defend herself. Beside her, Adrien chuckled in amusement.

“Well, I think _you_ would know, considering you have my schedule on your _ceiling._ ”

He couldn’t help a smug smile when Marinette blushed – a smile that only grew when she threw a cushion at him.

**Alec: Since the beginning of our competition _The Greatest Chef in the World,_ the greatest chefs follow one after another to present their incredible creations to us!**

“Oh, _him_ again.” Alix frowned at the screen. “I didn’t forget the bullshit you said to poor Aurore, dude.”

“I don’t think any of us have,” Rose replied, feeling just as annoyed at the memory.

**[As Alec presents the competition on TV, Marinette, Adrien, and M. Cheng step out of the car, immediately being greeted by the mayor.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Cheng Shifu! It’s a joy and an honor to receive you for this show’s finale!! You’ll have the possibility to measure yourself against other chefs!**

**[They follow him inside, where Alec continues.]**

**Alec: The winner will have the honor of becoming the greatest chef in the world! And their dish will then be written in the menu of the greatest palace in the world, Le Grand Paris! [turns to M. Cheng] Tell us, Cheng Shifu, what dish did you decide to prepare today?**

**Adrien: [translates softly] _What dish do you want to prepare?_**

**Cheng Shifu: [in French] My dish is… Celestial Soup!**

**Alec: Wow, it’s a great honor! Your Celestial Soup is legendary! And today, we finally get to taste it!**

**Adrien: Do you wish for me to accompany you, Cheng Shifu?**

**Cheng Shifu: No, thank you, Adrien. There’s no need for talk in the kitchen!**

**Marinette: [approaches Adrien as her uncle leaves] Thanks, Adrien. I’m really sorry I bothered you for nothing. But, I was convinced he didn’t speak French…**

“Well, and there’s her apology,” Tikki pointed to a very surprised Alya.

“Forget the apology! She’s _talking_ to Adrien?! WITHOUT STUTTERING?” The blogger turned to Marinette. “Who the fuck _were_ you? That’s not my best friend!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I was spending a whole day with him, might as well control myself, right?”

“Don’t make it sound so simple! You _stole his phone_ because you couldn’t utter a fucking sentence in front of him!”

“I’m curious too,” Nino raised his eyebrows. “That’s a real 180 you did there. How did that happen?”

Marinette shrugged.

“Well, whatever did happen,” Adrien said, smiling at the screen as he rewounded the episode a little, “I was happy I could talk to you for once.”

**Adrien: Don’t apologize, Marinette. It was awesome to practice my Chinese. Plus, with a Shifu.**

**Marinette: Er, a Shifu?**

**Adrien: It means “master” in Chinese.**

“Wait,” Nathaniel asked. “Are you telling me that Master Shifu is really just named _‘Master Master’_?”

Adrien nodded. “Pretty much.”

Nathaniel frowned at the revelation. “Well, way to make a cool character dumb…”

**Adrien: Your uncle is a great master!**

**Chloé: Well, look who’s here!**

The whole class groaned at the mere sound of Chloé’s voice.

“Here it comes…” Max sighed.

**Chloé: My favorite girl friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! No, but seriously. Your uncle from China really thinks he’s gonna win the contest with soup? It’s old-fashioned, it’s for old people. Yeah, it’s true. Can’t he make sushi, like everybody else?**

Many outraged gasps filled the room, the attention of almost everyone turning to Chloé herself.

“What?” She asked as if she had done nothing wrong, and Alya was up in less than a second, looking much like Alix had looked back in _Le Deslocoeur_

“That was _completely uncalled for_ , you filthy little _bitch–_ “ She felt Marinette pull her back to her seat. “Marinette–“ she tried to protest, only to be silenced by the designer, who pointed at the screen.

**Adrien: It’s the Japanese who make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese.**

**Marinette: Besides, if he was like everybody else… My uncle wouldn’t be one of the most renowned chefs! His soup is legendary!**

**Chloé: Oh, yeah? Well, I hate it.**

**Marinette: Yeah, and?**

**Chloé: Aren’t you aware? I’m part of the jury. So your uncle can just dream about me voting for him.**

“Excuse me,” Lila raised her hand. “Whose brilliant idea was to make _Chloé_ part of the _JURY?_ ”

“You have an issue with that?” Chloé glared at her, to which she glared back.

Marinette eyed them both from afar, raising her eyebrows.

“Why does it look like they could jump into a cat fight right now?” She murmured to Adrien, who frowned.

“Don’t bring poor _cats_ into this, my Lady.”

**Marinette: Oh, yeah? Well, he doesn’t _need_ your vote! There are other judges who have way better taste than you!**

**Chloé: [growls]**

**Marinette: What am I saying? Of course you don’t have any taste. Just have to look at what you’re wearing!**

The room exploded in “OH’s” and “BURN’s”, barely making it possible to hear Chloé’s protests onscreen.

“HOLY FUCK, GIRL!” Alya jumped to her feet again, pointing at the blonde on the extreme right of the beanbags. “HEY, CHLOÉ! DO YOU NEED SOME ALOE FOR THAT _SICK BURN?_ ”

“ _ALOE?_ ” Alix laughed. “CALL THE FUCKING _AMBULANCE_ INSTEAD!”

“YOU GO, MARINETTE!” Kim and Ivan praised, making the girl laugh at their enthusiasm as she paused the episode, waiting for everyone to calm down.

Chloé, of course, had her arms crossed, not at all pleased with that. Why was it that every new episode only seemed worse to her situation?

Honestly, only Sabrina was not saying anything, and she could _see_ the little hint of a smile on the ginger’s lips.

_Fucking Marinette…_

“Oh, and let’s not forget to mention,” Mylène spoke, “that Marinette wasn’t the only one to say something.”

“HECK YEAH!” Nino cheered. “My dude stood up to her too! That’s refreshing to see for a change!”

“Standing up for _Marinette_ , hm?” Juleka couldn’t help a small smirk, which was matched by Alya.

“You have something to say about that, M. Cat?” The blogger grinned.

“Hm, I defend my friends?” Adrien defended himself, receiving skeptical stares from his friends.

“I’m still waiting for the day you will defend me.” Nino smirked.

“And I’m still waiting for the day I will have the _chance_ to defend you.” The model rolled his eyes. “Really? You guys gotta bring that back every time I do something for Marinette, now?”

His answer was a collective “YES”, completed by his Lady’s amused snickers. _Traitor._

Marinette noticed him glaring at her and composed herself. “Alright, alright.” She raised her hands, the laughter still present in the voice. “Let’s leave the poor kitty alone for now, shall we?” After all, they would always have better chances to tease him later.

Alya huffed. “Fine, killjoy. Then just keep going! I like this episode.”

“Which episode _didn’t_ you like, babe?” Nino asked playfully, making Alya grin.

“None!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, resuming the episode.

**Chloé: Hey! How dare you talk to me like that?! You just made a big mistake, believe me! [storms out.]**

**Adrien: Wow, you defended Cheng Shifu well, he’d have been proud if he had been here.**

**Marinette: I’m not so sure about that… Actually, I think he doesn’t like me…**

**Adrien: No, stop, you’re wrong!**

**Marinette: He doesn’t, I’m telling! He even massacred the bouquet I gave him…**

**Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn’t just a great chef, Marinette! He’s an artist! He told me he was going to use flowers for his Celestial Soup! He says he always improvises with something fate sent him. The flowers he talked about must be the ones you gave him!**

**Marinette: So, actually… You think he does like me?**

**Adrien: [holds her shoulders] But of course! He even showed you his respect! Well, in his own way, you know?**

**Marinette: [smiles.]**

“Now, KISS!” Alya demanded, motioning to the screen as if she could actually push Adrien’s and Marinette’s heads even closer than they already were.

The heroine rolled her eyes. “Alya…”

“With pleasure!” Adrien interrupted Marinette’s protest and pulled her towards him, practically dipping her down onto his lap to kiss her. Despite a first moment of surprise, she giggled at his silliness, feeling giddy when she kissed him back.

“And now get a room,” the blogger deadpanned, being hit by a pair of cushions.

**[After a really dramatic montage of M. Cheng cooking his Celestial Soup, Chloé appears in the kitchen.]**

**Chloé: M. Cheng? Marinette is outside and she’s waiting for you.**

“She didn’t.” Nino frowned.

**[M. Cheng leaves, and Chloé quickly closes the door.]**

**Chloé: [throwing everything she finds in the soup] Let’s see if the other members of the jury will like this soup after _this_!**

“She _did_!” He threw his hands up in annoyance. “How pettier can she get?!”

Beside him, Alya shook her head. “You sound surprised.”

**[M. Cheng comes back just as she finishes her work.]**

**Cheng Shifu: Erm, Marinette wasn’t there…**

**Chloé: Sorry, I don’t speak Japanese. Anyway, ciao.**

“He was speaking _French_ , you little insufferable–“ Alya tried to stand up again, only to be brought back down by Marinette. “Girl!” She protested, but the designer smiled.

“Relax. She’s learned her place… kinda.”

**[The competition starts with Alec himself presenting it.]**

**Alec: As usual, the show’s jury is composed of M. Bourgeois, mayor of Paris and owner of the palace in which we are right now; his daughter, Chloé, representing the young generation; the great rock star, Jagged Stone, and his crocodile, Fang! And let’s not forget, the palace’s divine chef, Marléna Césaire!**

Alya squealed. “I was just waiting for her to appear!”

**Alec: And yours truly, Alec! We will now move on to the famous Celestial Soup presented by Cheng Shifu! It’s time to taste it!**

**[Cheng Shifu watches nervously as everyone from the jury but Chloé take a sip of the soup, immediately spitting it out.]**

**Alec: What’s _this_?!**

**M. Bourgeois: I doubt very much this soup will suit our clients’ taste. So I give it 3/10.**

**Chloé: Judging by the weird smell coming from this thing, I’d rather avoid tasting it. But I still give it zero.**

**Jagged: You’d think yer kissin’ the Zombies’ singer! I give it minus zero!**

“Mi– MINUS ZERO IS _NOT_ A THING!” Max shouted outraged, earning a few eyerolls from his classmates.

**Marléna: I’m sorry but it’s– inedible. I give it a 1/10.**

**Cheng Shifu: But– Why…? [he approaches the table, tasting a bit of the soup] I don’t understand! These ingredients! Never put in the soup! It’s a mistake! Someone sabotaged the soup!**

**Alec: Sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I also give it a zero. Which gives it an average of 0,8/10, a score never seen in the show. Your Celestial Soup will therefore not be a part of the palace’s menu this year, and you will not be crowned the greatest chef in the world!**

“Okay, he was not as bad as he was with Aurore,” Mylène said, “and maybe he needs to say that speech, but I think it’s a bit too much rubbing it in.”

Everyone else hummed in agreement.

**[Marinette sighs when her uncle leaves, being watched by a worried Adrien. She notices Chloé stand up, a purple petal falling from her clothes.]**

**Marinette: Something’s wrong… I’m sure Chloé has something to do with this.**

**Adrien: I’d like to say otherwise, but knowing her, it wouldn’t surprise me.**

Chloé gasped, turning to her childhood friend. “ _Adrichou!_ ”

“Once again, I’d _like_ to say she was wrong.” Adrien sighed, crossing his arms. “It’s not my fault if I _can’t_.”

**Marinette: [goes after M. Cheng] Uncle. I don’t think it’s your fault. Actually, I’m sure of it! I’m convinced it’s Chloé’s doing again! And if she did this, it must be because of me… I provoked her. And–**

**Cheng Shifu: Shame is on the Celestial Soup. I will never be the greatest chef in the world. [leaves.]**

**Marinette: No, Uncle Cheng…!**

**Adrien: It’s terrible to lose face, for a Chinese. Come on, we’ll wait for him downstairs. [leads the way with a hand on her shoulder.]**

“Again, I swear, _KISS!_ ” Alya groaned at the screen, barely noticing how Marinette stopped Adrien before he could dip her again. “You were being too touchy! _Why were you so touchy?_ ”

“I was comforting her. Both times.” Adrien replied with a flat tone, making the blogger huff.

Instead of protesting again, she crossed her arms and turned back to the screen, grumbling something about her friends being two oblivious idiots.

**[Just as M. Cheng is grieving his loss in the kitchen, Papillon opens his window.]**

**Papillon: Come, a great artist has been upset today. I feel it. I even hear his wounded heart crying for revenge. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, fiendish little Akuma. And go darken his heart! I will finally taste victory. And this one will be delicious!**

“He fell asleep and started dreaming right now, didn’t he?” Adrien deadpanned.

“Let the poor guy daydream a little,” Marinette replied with a smirk. “The taste of defeat must get boring after a while.”

“You’re both ridiculous.” Plagg shook his head at them, to which Tikki giggled.

  **[In the kitchen, M. Cheng comes to the realization that Marinette was telling the truth.]**

**Cheng Shifu: Marinette’s right. This young girl wasted Celestial Soup. She made Cheng Shifu a fool.**

**[Papillon’s akuma flies into his hat, possessing him.]**

**Papillon: Kung Food. I am the Papillon. Those who tasted your soup will become your slaves. You’ll be able to avenge yourself on the girl who humiliated you.**

**Cheng Shifu: And show that I am the greatest chef in the world!**

**[Back with the jury, they all start feeling stomachaches, doubling over.]**

**Jagged: Holy cow, my gut hurts so bad!**

**M. Burgeois: I feel somewhat bothered…**

**Kung Food: [jumps into the room] You ate the Celestial Soup! You became my slaves!**

“WAIT!” Nino asked. “Wait, time out.” He pointed at Kung Food’s clothes as Marinette paused the episode, confused. “Why does he look like _Goku_?! That makes no sense, he’s a Japanese character!”

The heroine frowned, not having realized that detail before.

“HA!” Chloé pointed at the screen. “See?! I’m not the only one who sees them as the same thing.”

“Actually…” Nathaniel spoke, turning everybody’s attentions to him. “The _Dragon Ball_ series may have been made in Japan, but Goku was actually based on a _Chinese_ legend.”

Adrien nodded in agreement. “Exactly, the legend of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King.” He sent a smile to the young artist, who smiled back. “Papillon has been doing his homework.” He turned to his Lady.

Marinette smiled. “At least _that_.”

“Well, Chloé,” Alya called the blonde, a smirk on her lips. “Seems like even a supervillain is more cultured than you. What a shame.” Her smirk grew when Chloé pouted, glaring at the akuma’s design as if it had offended her in the worst possible way.

The episode was resumed.

**[Suddenly, everyone who’s eaten the Celestial Soup stand up with emotionless expressions, their eyes a brownish color.]**

**Alec: We are at your orders, Master.**

Alya couldn’t help but flinch a little. She had heard from Marinette about Kung Food and his minions before (even though her story obviously had not included her becoming Ladybug to save the day), but still, the sight of her mother behaving like puppet was not a very welcoming one.

**Kung Food: [points to an unsuspecting Chloé] Catch the girl!**

**Chloé: [talking on the phone] And then, you know what she tells me? [notices everyone approaching] Whoa, let’s calm down. I don’t know what’s happening to you but I remind you I’m the mayor’s daughter and that– [bumps into her brainwashed father] Papa?!**

“No papa to save you now, hm, Chloé?” Alix smirked at the screen, while Chloé shuddered.

That had _not_ been a pleasant experience.

**Kung Food: I will create a new soup, I will call it Naughty Girl Soup.**

**Chloé: [struggling to leave her father’s arms] But I hate soup!**

**Papillon: Ah, perfect! Chat Noir and Ladybug will now soon have to face their destiny.**

That made both heroes roll their eyes.

“He’s still at that?” Adrien deadpanned again, to which Marinette sighed.

“I don’t think he will ever stop.”

**[At the palace’s hall, a poor cameraman runs away, screaming about a supervillain. Marinette and Adrien raise their eyebrows in confusion just before a hologram of the akuma is projected right in before them.]**

**Kung Food: _It is not polite to leave table without asking for permission. Seal the exits!_**

**[On cue, his minions cover the whole building with caramel starting from the roof, sealing all doors and windows. Adrien approaches the main entrance, trying to open them in vain. He notices the substance leaking from under the door, and scoops a bit on his finger.]**

**Marinette: What is it?**

**Adrien: Caramel… [licks his finger.]**

“Seriously?” Marinette turned to her partner. “You tell me not to touch weird substances in _Horrificator_ , then you _eat_ one of said substances just like _that_?”

“It wasn’t a weird substance!” Adrien defended. “It was caramel!”

“Correction, it was an _akuma’s caramel._ You could have been put to sleep on the spot! Or become one of his slaves, or _die!_ You don’t _eat_ _food_ coming from an _akuma!_ ”

Alya watched them bicker, amusedly shaking her head at the sound of such familiar words – words that _she_ had told Marinette just three episodes ago.

“You guys truly deserve each other,” she murmured under her breath.

**Adrien: It’s delicious, but it looks indestructible to me. Looks like we’re prisoners…**

**Marinette: And my uncle is still upstairs!**

**Adrien: Don’t worry, I’ll go get him! [runs off.]**

**Marinette: Thanks and I, um, I’ll… try to find a way out!**

“Oh my God.” Adrien groaned, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. “How did I not notice _that_?”

“To be honest, your excuse was pretty believable, so I’m not even going to complain.” Marinette sighed.

**Kung Food: _All, you will taste Kung Food’s soup and everyone will become my slaves! And Kung Food will be the greatest chef in the world!_**

**Marinette: [stares at the hologram more closely] It’s my uncle! [hides] I never should have provoked Chloé! I have to save my uncle!**

**Tikki: You can do it, Marinette, I’m not worried!**

**Marinette: [nods] Tikki, transform me!**

**[At the same time, Adrien finds his own hiding place, releasing Plagg.]**

**Adrien: It’s time to transform.**

**Plagg: With all those cooking things, you wouldn’t have had the time to get a piece of Camembert, say?**

**Adrien: You’ll have some if you behave! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Both Ladybug and Chat Noir jump back into the hall at the same time, landing right in front of each other.]**

**Ladybug: [surprised] Chat Noir?!**

**Chat: Ladybug?!**

“SERIOUSLY?” Alix groaned along with many of her classmates, running a hand down her face.

“What?” Adrien asked sheepishly, knowing exactly what they were going say next.

Still, he would allow them without complain this time – because really, if nobody said it, _he_ would have to point it out himself.

“This is the _second fucking time_ that you both of you appear _inside_ of a place with _no possible exits!_ ” Alya grabbed a cushion, not hesitating before hitting both superheroes. “And there were only three teenagers there, one of them being _Chloé_ , who we established is _not_ a superhero, and _how the fuck DIDN’T YOU FIGURE IT OUT?_ YOU WERE EVEN SURPRISED THERE, WHAT THE HELL?!” She kept hitting them harder with each new word she spoke, practically standing on her beanbag as both heroes poorly shielded themselves from her, throwing only a few weak protests to her beating.

For once, they both _knew_ they deserved that. For something as ridiculously obvious as _that_ , they really did.

Nino sighed, managing to take the remote and pause the episode so they could wait until Alya was done.

“You guys are worse than the Willie Brothers,” he murmured, earning two very outraged shrieks from the duo. “You know it’s true!”

Marinette took Alya’s pillow, ignoring her best friend’s protests, and threw it on Nino with a pout.

“Just press play already, damn it.”

He did as she said.

**Chat: I’ve been meaning to ask you to dinner for a while!**

**Ladybug: So? Let’s just sit down and eat!**

**[They run to the elevator, unaware of Kung Food watching them.]**

**Kung Food: Who are those two?**

**Papillon: They are Ladybug and Chat Noir. They’re coming to keep you from finishing your soup. You should add them to your recipe!**

**Kung Food: Oh, surprise ingredients! It’s going to be delicious! [points at Jagged] You! Go get them!**

**Jagged: As you wish, Master. [runs off.]**

**Kung Food: Naughty Girl Soup will be even more powerful with superheroes!**

**Chloé: It’s out of the question that I taste this soup!**

**Kung Food: Young insolent! You will not eat the soup. You will _be_ the soup!**

“In other words,” Alix spoke, “your uncle just went from making the best soup in the world to the worst possible thing he could come up with.”

Kim pretended to gag. “Anything Chloé must taste horrible.”

“I will have you know that if I were food, I would be a _delicacy_!” The blonde in question crossed her arms, undignified.

**Chloé: Help, I want to get down from here!**

**Kung Food: Do not worry. I will get you down _very_ soon.**

**[Downstairs, Chat’s still trying to call the elevator, failing.]**

**Chat: It’s blocked.**

**[Behind them appears a hologram, making them both turn in surprise.]**

**Kung Food: _Ladybug, Chat Noir. You will soon have the privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food’s soup, but first… You are going to taste my specialities._**

**[The doors of the elevator open, revealing Jagged with a huge seafood sword.]**

**Jagged: Seafood plate fer starters.**

**Ladybug: Jagged Stone?!**

**Chat: Awesome choice! That’s what I call a pretty clam starter! Get it, right? Calm…**

The whole class groaned, making Adrien grin.

“ _Sea_ riously, guys?” He teased. “That one was _brill_ -iant!”

More groans followed, along with many cushions being thrown at his face.

**Ladybug: Watch out!**

**[Jagged tries to hit the heroes, who jump back.]**

**Chat: Hey, Jagged Stone, _that_ wasn’t very rock’n’roll!**

**Jagged: Rock is rock. Soup is soup. When I catch ya… I’ll make a purée out of ya!**

**[He attacks them again, but both heroes dodge. They give each other a glance and, with a nod, Chat attacks with his staff, giving Ladybug opening to wrap her yoyo around Jagged’s ankle. The Rockstar is about to attack again when the heroine pulls the string and throws him into a room. Chat immediately closes the door and Ladybug slides with a chair against it before they share a fistbump.]**

**Chat: Not bad.**

“Not bad?” Alya shrieked. “ _NOT BAD?_ ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT WAS _AWESOME_!”

“YOU GUYS ARE SO _BADASS_!” Kim all but squealed. “You gotta teach me to do that!”

“No way!” Alix protested. “They are gonna teach _me_!”

Marinette sighed in slight exasperation while Adrien shook his head beside her.

“We will think about that.”

**Ladybug: Let’s not lose time. Chloé will get cooked soon. Come! Let’s free her quickly!**

“Not a bad thing, if you ask me…” Juleka murmured under her breath, making Adrien chuckle.

**[They run back to the elevator while Kung Food heats his pool of soup.]**

**Kung Food: The Naughty Girl Soup will be the masterpiece of Kung Food.**

**Chloé: Say, do you _have_ to attach me above the broth?! Because of you, my clothes will smell like grease!**

“You’re about to get cooked, and _that’s_ what you think about, Chloé?” Adrien deadpanned. “ _Really?_ ”

“Are you even surprised anymore?” Marinette sighed, ignoring Chloé’s attempts to defend herself.

**Kung Food: No, Kung Food’s soup is not greasy at all, it’s very healthy. [laughs before a hologram appears to him with a footage of Jagged locked in the room] Incompetent disciple! [watches as Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the elevator, turning to point at M. Bourgeois] You! Do me honor!**

**M. Bourgeois: As you wish, Master.**

**[Inside the elevator, both heroes are waiting to get to the top so they can stop Kung Food.]**

**Chat: Ah, Ladybug… Aren’t we good here, the two of us? Where will these adventures lead us to?**

A few snickers were heard at his ridiculous flirting.

“Seriously, dude? That’s the best you can come up with?” Nino asked his best friend.

“I was _trying_ , alright?” Adrien glared at him, blushing.

**Ladybug: Erm, well, up!**

**Chat: Uh? Exactly. Hang on, I’ll get you there.**

**[The elevator crashes, making them both fall.]**

**Ladybug: You spoke too fast.**

**Chat: [tries to make the elevator work again, to no avail] The electricity between us made a short circuit.**

**Ladybug: Yeah right, in your dreams. Why do we always find ourselves in impossible situations?**

The class was fully laughing now, while Marinette only shook her head fondly at her very embarrassed kitty.

“You’re _ridiculous_ , chaton,” she told him with a small smirk, making him pout.

**[The doors open, revealing the mayor waiting for them with a string of sausages and potatoes.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Royal local hotpot and its giant string of smoked sausages.**

**Ladybug: It’s not okay to have food fights!**

**Chat: Yeah, plus _I_ only like Morteau sausages.**

**[They charge against the mayor, who wraps the ends of the string around their ankles and throw them into a large room.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Welcome to the 36 th room of my palace! If he keeps on like this, we’ll be dead meat!**

“Marinette, was that a pun?” Alya narrowed her eyes at her best friend, who tried to ignore the way Adrien was beaming.

“No…?” Marinette replied unsurely, earning a groan from the blogger. “It was not meant to be one!”

“Again, you _truly_ deserve each other.”

**M. Bourgeois: It will be with great pleasure, Ladybug.**

**[He attacks again, managing to hit them both and then drag Chat Noir closer by his wrist.]**

**Papillon: It’s time to pay the bill, Kung Food. Bring me Chat Noir’s Miraculous. His ring. You hear me? Come on, hurry up!**

**Ladybug: [notices he needs help, looking up] Hey, M. Bourgeois! Just a minute. I bet you can’t do this! [does a series of tricks with her yoyo.]**

**M. Bourgeois: You think so, Ladybug?**

**[He repeats her moves, getting his string stuck on the chandelier. He tries to pull it free, breaking the ceiling and getting tangled in his own weapon.]**

“Smart.” Kim raised his eyebrows, making both Adrien and Alya smile proudly of Marinette.

“How did you know that was gonna work?” Max asked with curiosity.

“Simple,” Marinette replied with a grin, pointing at the young Bourgeois in the room, “he’s Chloé’s father.”

Chloé grumbled.

**Chat: Well played, My Lady! Welp, how about we go find the chef?**

**[He points to the hole on the ceiling while Kung Food watches them, annoyed.]**

**Kung Food: What an idiot. He is of no use, my recipe will be wasted if I do not have those two. [points to Alec and Marléna] Capture them! And don’t fail! Or you will end up in the soup too!**

**Alec and Marléna: As you wish, Master! [run off.]**

**Chloé: [struggling] Because of you, my hair is all greasy! You know how long it took me to do my hair this morning?**

**Kung Food: Soon, it will not be a problem.**

**Chloé: Ladybug, help!!**

“I could not hear you, you know,” Marinette deadpanned.

“Well, and I was about to get _cooked_ , excuse me for _trying!_ ” Chloé glared at her.

**[Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the floor above them through the hole.]**

**Ladybug: We’re almost there.**

**Chat: Good, all that exercise made me hungry!**

**Kung Food: _Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you can have both._**

“Why would one need to _choose_?” Plagg asked, his tiny arms crossed. “Cheese is obviously much better!”

Beside him, Tikki huffed. “Say that for yourself.”

**[Both Alec and Marléna come out of the elevator, him armed with cheese while she has candy arrows.]**

**Alec: And the show will begin with a demonstration of the thousand flying sweets!**

**[Marléna starts shooting the heroes, who managed to deflect them.]**

**Alec: Our guests appear to have a lot of resources. But how will they react against the smelly wheel trial?**

**[He shoots them with cheese, Ladybug dodging his attack while Chat tries to deflect it, only for the wheel to dissolve against his face.]**

**Chat: Ow! [tries to shield his eyes] His cheese packs a punch… And not just on the nose!**

“What were you saying about cheese?” Adrien asked his kwami, eyeing him along with Tikki.

Plagg eyed them back. “Don’t look at me like that. Your precious sweets were trying to _pierce you_ , yet I don’t hear anyone complaining.”

They both scoffed.

**[While Chat tries to recover, Ladybug charges against Marléna, dodging her arrows and fighting her with bare fists for a bit.]**

“HEY!” Alya screeched when she saw Ladybug kick her mother’s back onscreen. “Girl, careful there, that’s my _mom_!”

“Yes, your mom.” Marinette agreed. “Who was shooting _arrows_ at my _face_.”

“That’s not an excuse!”

**Alec: [aims against Chat again] You can do nothing against– [feels Ladybug bump into his side] Hey!**

**[Ladybug dodges just in time for Alec to be hit by one of Marléna’s arrows. He falls, one of his wheels rolling to the Césaire’s feet and exploding on her face.]**

**Ladybug: I think it’s time to move on to the desserts.**

“Wasn’t _that_ dessert?” Juleka asked in confusion.

**[Up on the roof, Chloé’s still waiting to be saved.]**

**Kung Food: Ah, perfect temperature. It’s the perfect moment to add the main ingredient. [starts lowering the rope.]**

**Chloé: EH?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Nooo!**

**[The rope is cut by Chat while she’s midway through, making her fall right into Ladybug’s arms, who brings her to safety.]**

**Chloé: Ladybug! You sure took your sweet time! I’ll tell _everyone_ that–**

**Ladybug: [drops her] Oops!**

Chloé let out a dramatic gasp. “You did that _on purpose_!” She accused Marinette.

The heroine rolled her eyes. “No, shit,” she replied just in time to dodge a cushion.

**Kung Food: Oh no! My Naughty Girl Soup will be bland!**

**Ladybug: Cheng Shifu. You don’t have to do this!**

**Kung Food: I’m not Cheng Shifu. I am Kung Food! Greatest chef in the world! And no one will keep me from finishing my soup! [takes a pair of weapons from his bag.]**

**Ladybug: Run, Chloé!**

**[Chloé does as she says, and the heroes attack.]**

**Kung Food: I’m going to cook you real good!**

**[He charges against them, soon losing his weapons to Ladybug during the fight, who throws them away. He takes a staff from his bag, charging against Chat.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, the akuma must be in his chef’s hat! Try to get it!**

**[Chat tries to do as she says, but Kung Food blows spice on his face.]**

**Chat: It burns!**

**Kung Food: [laughs] You don’t like spices?**

Adrien flinched at the scene, remembering how much that burnt. His poor eyes were not having much luck that day.

“You poor thing,” Marinette sympathized with him, noticing the same thing. She moved closer, finding in the scene an excuse to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

Of course, he was _not_ complaining.

“Ah, yes,” he leaned in closer, dramatically resting his head on her shoulder while one arm circled her waist, the back of his free hand on his forehead, “comfort me, my Lady, your poor kitty has suffered so much!”

She fondly rolled her eyes at her dorky boyfriend before resting her head against his, her fingers running through his hair.

Beside them, Alya huffed. “I _swear_ I will be asking Akino to lock you guys in a room.”

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ A debit card machine?**

**Chat: Hurry before the bill gets too salty!**

Adrien shrieked when Marinette hit his face with a cushion, despite still holding him in her arms. He looked up at her with a pout.

“My Lady, you wound me!”

The designer huffed. “You’re lucky I didn’t just push you off again.”

**[Kung Food pulls a huge pizza sword from his bag, making both heroes gasp.]**

**Kung Food: [laughs] You think you can defeat me with a piece of paper?**

**Chat: Hey, don’t be a wise guy, Kung Food! You attacked us with sausages and cheese! Without great success, by the way.**

**[Kung Food growls at him, attacking with his sword. Chat deflects with his staff while Ladybug jumps onto the cheesy blade to try and get the akuma’s hat. He throws her away and keeps fighting Chat, giving her some time to think of what to do. She takes the paper from the card and throws it in the soup to make it sticky, wrapping it around Kung Food.]**

“ _OBJECTION!_ ” Max shouted, pointing at the screen. “HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK? THAT SHIT WAS BOILING! THE PAPER SHOULD HAVE MELTED, NOT DONE… _THAT_!” He montioned at the scene, as if trying to get his point across.

“Dude, seriously, I think you just need to stop questioning this shit when it comes to these two.” Nino sighed.

**Ladybug: He pulls all his weapons from his back, destroy it!**

**Chat: Yes, okay! _Cataclysm!_**

**[He destroys the bag, while Ladybug grabs his hat.]**

**Ladybug:** **You’ve done enough harm, little akuma.** **[rips the hat in half,** **freeing the butterfly and opening her yoyo] I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the machine upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[She takes the restored hat when her cure finishes its job, handing it back to a confused Cheng Shifu.]**

**Papillon: This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish best served cold. So prepare yourselves. Because that was just a taste of what’s ahead of you!**

Marinette rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Damn, he’s more dramatic than you, chaton,” she commented, earning a protest from him.

Beside Juleka, Rose spoke softly. “Have you ever wondered why he does that?” She turned to the heroes, who were both looking at her. “I mean, he’s always there all alone, and neither you nor the victims can hear him like that, so unless there is someone we can’t see hiding there, why is he always doing those speeches?”

The whole room fell silent then, looking at her thoughtfully.

Rose was right. Papillon had no one with him, not that they could see. And most of the time, when he seems to be only talking to himself or threatening the super duo, who could _not_ hear him.

Adrien couldn’t help but snort, turning every attention to him instead.

“Oh my God,” he laughed. “He is _literally_ _MONOLOGUING!_ He doesn’t _need_ to say any of that stuff, he only does that to be dramatic!”

That made Marinette snicker until she, too, burst out laughing. “I take back what I said! He is the _epitome_ of a drama queen!”

Everybody laughed along at this new piece of information.

“Okay but,” Juleka managed to say between her laughs, “does he even have a _life?_ Who the heck would stay in a dark room full of butterflies all day monologuing to themselves?!”

“Wait, hold on, even better!” Alya giggled. “Imagine him doing that _in his everyday life_!” She cleared her throat and thickened her voice, sounding as dramatic as she could possibly get. “’Ah, it’s finally evening. Perfect time to make my marvelous dinner.’” She pretends to cook something on air before montioning down, as if all of the food had fallen down, then gasped with outrage. “’ _NO!_ I have been defeat by gravity once more! _Curse you_ , gravity! _CURSE YOU!_ You might have defeated me this time, but tomorrow, I’LL SHOW YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN POWER!’” She mimicks a maniac laugh, that ends up becoming genuine laughter when she notices her friends having a harder time breathing thanks to her.

“Do you think he curses _sleep_ for not letting him stay awake much longer?” Alix snickered.

“ _Or, or_ , he swears revenge on the sun for not letting him sleep!” Kim replied with a grin.

“Nah, I think Papillon might love waking up just for the sake of watching more Parisian drama.” Tikki offered with a giggle. Beside her, Plagg made another imitation of Papillon, his dramatic tone and body language making him almost perfectly in character.

“’Ah, the light of day! I can already _smell_ the teenage angst from miles away! The heartbreak, the rage, the sorrow! It’s the perfect mood to infestate the city with all of my akumas– Oh, wait, I only have enough power for one at a time.’” He paused for a moment, before screaming at the top of his lungs. “’CURSE YOU, FEEBLE BUTTERFLY POWERS! _I WILL HAVE LADYBUG’S AND CHAT NOIR’S MIRACULOUS STONES AND THEN I’LL SHOW YOU TOO, SOMEDAY!_ ’”

The class was having such a hard time controlling their laughter, that Tikki reached for the remote herself, pausing the episode before it could end, waiting for everyone to take a grip.

Eventually, when everyone managed to calm down once more, Marinette wiped a few tears and rewound the episode.

**[Some time later, M. Cheng is back in the kitchen, remaking his soup for the contest.]**

**Marinette: [approaches her uncle with a new bouquet of flowers] Uncle? Could you teach me how to make the Celestial Soup?**

**Cheng Shifu: With pleasure, Marinette.**

**[He takes the bouquet and she joins him as Adrien watches.]**

**Adrien: [smiles fondly] Cooking doesn’t need words.**

Most of the class cooed at the way Adrien was looking at both Chengs on screen, making him blush.

Had he really done that? All he could remember was feeling a warm joy at the sight of Marinette bonding with her uncle – the same warmth that, he realized, he could feel surrounding him as he comfortably lay in her arms. It was like she _radiated_ love to those dear to her.

Adrien looked up at her, a fond smile making its way onto his lips as she looked back down at him. She giggled, and he had no trouble believing that he was probably looking at her in the same way he had in the episode – and probably also just as love-struck as he had always looked at Ladybug.

Marinette gave him a light peck before they both turned her attention to the screen.

**Chloé: Oh no, seriously?! He’s _still_ making soup?! I told you I didn’t like soup! You think the jury will be okay with that?!**

**Adrien: Say, didn’t your father exclude you from the jury?**

**Chloé: Not on your life! I… Er– it’s… It’s _me_ who resigned.**

**Adrien: Let’s leave Cheng Shifu and Marinette to work. And let’s see what the _real_ jury will decide.**

Just like a few minutes before, the room erupted in “OOH’s”, making Adrien laugh and Marinette pause the episode once more.

“THAT’S MY BEST BRO, RIGHT THERE!” Nino cheered, poiting at the blond. “I’M SO PROUD OF HIM!”

“YOU GO DEFEND YOUR LADY, ADRIEN!” Mylène squealed, excited.

“ALWAYS!” Adrien joined the mess, hugging Marinette tighter, making it her turn to laugh.

“THAT’S MY KITTEN!” She messed his hair up, making him protest in mock annoyance.

Chloé scoffed from her seat, not at all pleased with anything that was going on.

“Can we just finish this stupid episode already?” She growled when everyone else seemed to calm down, earning a few eyerolls as the episode continued.

**Chloé: [gasps and storms off] This is ridiculous! Completely ridiculous!**

**[Back in the contest, M. Cheng finally has his second chance.]**

**Alec: Cheng Shifu! Your delicious Celestial Soup has received the best score in the show! Which makes you the winner of the competition!**

**M. Bourgeois: Oh, and your Celestial Soup will soon be presented on the menu of my prestigious palace!**

**Jagged: [finishes gulping down the soup directly from the bowl] Rock’n’roll! Quick, I totes wanna write a song ‘about this soup!!**

**Cheng Shifu: Thank you. But my soup has changed its name. It’s called… Marinette Soup.**

**Marinette: [gasps before speaking in Chinese] _Thank you!_**

**Cheng Shifu: Thank _you_!**

**Alec: Come on, Marinette! Come join your uncle. The greatest chef in the world!**

**[Marinette glances at Adrien before running to join her uncle, giving him a hug.]**

“You guys look so cute eating dinner together,” Rose cooed at the final picture, which brought a smirk to Alya’s lips.

“But your uncle totally figured you out, Marinette,” she teased her best friend. “Look at that smirk. That’s the smirk of someone who _knows_ some shit!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “If he did, then thank God he at least didn’t say anything embarrassing to Adrien.” She paused for a moment, before turning to her partner with worry. “He _didn’t_ , right?!”

Adrien laughed. “No, he didn’t! Relax, Marinette, he said nothing you have to worry about.” The heroine sighed in relief before he grinned. “It’s okay, though, the show is doing it for him anyway.”

He was met with yet another cushion, making him laugh harder. He didn’t mind all the pillows being thrown at him – he did mind, however, the sudden loss of her warmth as she pushed him away. _Damn it._

“You’re impossible,” she complained, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile. He could see the fondness still present in her eyes despite her annoyance, and once again he felt wonderfully warm inside.

It was incredible how she could make him feel like that so easily.

“Is anybody else hungry after that episode?” Kim asked, eyeing the kitchen behind him. “I mean I know we ate just now but holy crap, there was even a _giant pizza sword_!”

“I know right?” Mylène agreed. “That sausage string looked so good…” She sighed, seeming like she’d love to have a bite of it.

“Let’s go get more food!” Nino said eagerly as he stood up, only to be pulled back down. She looked at Alya curiously, who then sent Marinette a knowing smile. The designer grinned.

“I think I have a better idea.” She made sure everyone was paying attention to her before continuing. “I’ve been thinking for bit, and if you guys agree with me, I’d like to go make us something myself.”

The class seemed to like the suggestion, Adrien most of all. His eyes shone at the idea of eating something made by none other than his Lady.

“Well, I refuse to eat anything made by _her._ ” Chloé glared, suspicious. “Who knows what poisonous things she’d put in there?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Believe me, Chloé, if I ever get to the point of poisoning you, I’d like to leave my friends out of it.” She stood up, hands on her hips in a typical Ladybug pose. “I was thinking of making something simple, like… baking a cake, for example.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Though I need to know what kind of cake you’d like first.”

“Chocolate cake!” Adrien spoke before anyone else, almost bouncing on his seat. The sight made Marinette giggle.

“I think chocolate cake sounds good enough,” Alya agreed along with Tikki and Plagg, even though the latter was not really interested in _eating_ cake.

A few of their classmates agreed with nods and hums, liking very much the idea of a delicious chocolate cake. A few others seemed unsure.

“What about a vanilla cake?” Sabrina suggested quietly, to which more students agreed.

Some of them had even already approved to the chocolate cake before, those who didn’t really mind what flavor they’d get as long as they _had food._

Adrien seemed to be in that category, much to Marinette’s dismay. Out of everyone, his opinion was the one that mattered to her the most right now, and it would be difficult to settle on what _he_ wanted if he’d just agree with anything.

She was doing this for him, wasn’t she?

She frowned, thoughtful. The problem was, not everybody liked chocolate, like not everybody liked a simple vanilla, and she couldn’t think only of him since all of her friends were included. As much as he was the main focus, it was her duty to please her class too.

Tikki, sensing her distress, flew up to her shoulder.

“Why don’t you bake two cakes?” She offered, to which Marinette raised her eyebrows.

 _Two cakes_.

Not what she had planned previously, but she could manage that.

“Alright.” She nodded. “Are there any other suggestions? I don’t need to make specifically chocolate and vanilla just because they were your first ideas, you know. You guys are the boss.”

Almost everyone started throwing suggestions at her then, and the room had a quick discussion on the matter until they finally settled with chocolate – which thankfully Marinette had somehow managed keep in everybody’s wish list – and strawberry cakes.

Satisfied with the results, the class president decided that she’d make the batter, throw them in the oven and then join her friends for the next episode until they were ready – a simple cake did take from 30 to 35 minutes to bake, after all. She had quite some time to wait before decorating.

Everything was going perfectly according to plan, but there was just one last thing she needed before leaving, and then it could truly get into motion. She needed her boyfriend away from the main room for the time being.

And really, she was sure he would follow her even if she didn’t say anything at all, but better be safe than sorry.

“It’s just such an arduous work though, to bake.” Marinette sighed dramatically, making Alya snicker. “If _only_ there was a someone, a wonderful loyal kitty somewhere in this room to help me…”

“I’m here, my Lady!” Adrien wasted no time in jumping to her side, always at her service. That brought an involuntary smile to her face as she turned to face him. “You want me to help? Really?” She nodded. “But I’ve never baked before!”

She chuckled. “Relax, mon minou. Baking is not that hard, and besides, you will be more of an assistant than anything, leave the more complicated stuff to me.” Her partner tilted his head to the side, seeming to consider his chances of actually ruining her work before he nodded.

“Okay.”

“Then let’s go?”

“C’est parti!” Adrien replied enthusiastically, running to the kitchen ahead of her. He got inside first, holding the door open for her and bowing like the good gentleman – or dork – he was.

Marinette grinned, stepping inside the kitchen and taking the handle from him. She turned around facing all the teens who were still watching them, some with very mischievous smirks on their faces. She held back the urge to roll her eyes at her perverted friends.

“We will be back in no time.” She winked at Alya, seeing her wink back just before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, Marinette's finally putting her plan in motion! Took her four chapters, but it finally starts!
> 
> Next up, we have _Le Gamer_ , which is also full of Adrienette fluff and I can't wait to get there.


	17. Le Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little longer than I expected, but HERE IT IS!  
> And you were all expecting Marinette and Adrien to make out in this chapter, tsk... You gotta wait just a little longer for that. (Not saying HOW longer, though~)
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> ALL ON BOARD THE ADRIENETTE FLUFF!

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, the superduo went straight to work.

Their first step was to, of course, gather everything they needed from the storage room, the fridge, and the cabinets so they could get started on the batter. It was not a surprise to either of them that they were able to find everything with such ease, considering their previous experiences that day.

When the ingredients were on the table, Adrien’s eyes immediately shot to Marinette as the good kitten he was, waiting anxiously for her instructions. The designer got in charge right away, and they both found that working on the cakes was just as easy as defeating akumas together; he followed her every order as she baked, helping her with simple tasks like handing her certain itens or mixing the batter when she preoccupied herself with the next step of the recipes.

Which wasn’t to say that Adrien didn’t make mistakes, because as he had warned her, he had never cooked before – and really, it _showed._

It was endearing, though, to watch him get so immersed in their work despite his lack of knowledge about any of it. Marinette would never forget the way he gave her the most sheepish smile she had ever seen when she asked him to crack a few eggs into the bowl and he requested for a demonstration instead – and even better was the way his expression changed to utter awe when, after teaching him the most basic of methods, she flawlessly twisted another egg into the bowl.

She was not going to lie, the way that silly cat looked at her over the simplest things did wonders to her ego.

It didn’t take them very long to finish the first batter, and while she finished the second one, Adrien was given the task to grease their baking trays – which proved to be far too easy when Marinette felt his eyes on her not for the first time since they had entered the kitchen.

“Something the matter?” She asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye without ceasing to stir the chocolate cake batter. She was not very surprised to see him with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his hands, a ridiculously love-struck expression on his face as he watched her.

Okay, again, if he kept that up, her ego was going to burst in no time. Or maybe her heart would, considering how it kept rocketing against her ribcage whenever he smiled at her like that.

Maybe both.

“ _You’re amazing_ ,” he answered her after taking a moment for his eyes to scan all of her again, burying the beautiful image of Marinette once more in his mind. She felt her cheeks become warmer at the compliment, her attention going back to the bowl in her arms.

“You do realize I’m just _mixing batter_ , right?” She asked him softly, very much failing to keep her voice steady.

Adrien chuckled, and she didn’t need to look back at him to know that he had not moved an inch from what she had seen before.

“That doesn’t make you any less amazing, my Lady.” He sighed before speaking again. “No matter what you’re doing, my opinion is not gonna change.”

“I could be doing something really disgusting,” she retorted. “Or really bad.”

“I’d love you anyway.” He smiled at her, making her scoff in mock exasperation despite how her own smile and warm cheeks – that were probably beyond red at this point – betrayed her.

_Stupid cat…_

“Alright, you flatterer, enough of that.” She put her bowl down, deeming the chocolate cake ready to bake. Her hands flew to her hips instead as she fully turned to him. “Don’t you have some trays to grease?”

“Done!” He replied, standing back up straight.

“Then help me fill them up.”

“Also done.” He pointed to one of the round baking trays, which was filled with light yellow batter up to its half.

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

“Well, I’m impressed,” she admitted, looking back up at him. “You’re one step ahead of me for once, Chaton.”

Adrien grinned at her, striking one of those ridiculous poses Chat always used to do in front of her – that, now she realized, looked a lot more _model-ish_ than she remembered.

“I know, I’m great.” He winked at her with a half smirk, making her roll her eyes. “Admit it, Buginette, what would you do without your kitten?”

“Celebrate the loss of another pun-lover in my life, probably,” she replied simply, pouring the brown batter in the empty tray.

Her partner indignantly gasped at her response, making her snicker.

“So cruel, Marinette!” He put a hand over his chest, gripping onto his black shirt as if trying to ease the pain she had inflicted in his poor heart. “After everything we’ve gone through, that’s what you say to me?! I’m ap- _paw-_ led!”

She had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes _again_ , ignoring his theatrical responses to put their cakes in the pre-heated oven. She took out her phone, setting an alarm to exactly thirty minutes later, enough time for them to watch another episode of _Miraculous_.

The used bowls were left on the counter along with every other utensil they had used so far so they could clean them up later. Taking Adrien’s hand in hers, Marinette started leading him back to the main room.

“C’mon, we can come back for them later.” She reached for the handle before feeling a light tug on her arm, looking back at him.

She found her boyfriend smiling shyly at her, a light blush panting his cheeks. Her heart skipped a beat for what felt the hundredth time that day.

“Don’t I get a reward for being such a great assistant?” He asked softly, eyes focused on hers.

She had a pretty good guess to what “reward” he had in mind, and she was not at all against it. Still, she couldn’t help but tease him a little before giving him what he wanted.

“I thought the cakes were reward enough for, you know, _baking them,_ ” she replied, watching as his free hand found its way behind his head, his eyes quickly darting to a random place on the floor before he looked back at her.

Was he really that nervous to ask for a kiss when they had already kissed plenty of times now?

Holy shit, he was _so cute!_

“Y-Yeah, but I was thinking of, maybe, something more personal?” The cat hero tried again, earning a thoughtful look from his partner.

She tapped her chin with her eyes focused on him, seeming to consider her best options. Finally, she hummed, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

“Well, I _guess_ you didn’t drop too many eggs…” He shrieked in protest, making her grin grow wider. “And you didn’t make _too much_ of a mess with the flour either… You spilled little to no milk… And you kept your hands to yourself instead of sticking them into the batter. Truly, Kitten, that was much more than I expected from you!”

She felt like her smirk would split her face in half as she watched Adrien’s pout become fiercer with each new word that came out of her mouth, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

“You have no faith in me…” He complained with a soft grunt, making her giggle.

Marinette softened her expression then, her hand gently squeezing his. How could she ever deny her Kitten anything, really?

“You know I’m just teasing you, Minou.” She took a step closer to him, leaning in. “You did a pretty great job for your first time in the kitchen. C’mere…”

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was his loving smile, which made her heart flutter yet again when their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

It was short, much shorter than their first kiss had been – although definitely longer than most of the other kisses they had shared since then –, but it made her head reel nonetheless, her toes curling inside her shoes when Adrien tilted his head slightly to the side. He didn’t swoon when she kissed him, for once, and she couldn’t help but smile at their little progress.

Soon, their lips parted again, and her Kitten wasted no time in leaving a quick kiss on her forehead. It was such a small, simple gesture, but Marinette immediately felt like she was soaring and holy _fuck_ , was it even possible for him to do anything without making her feel like she was in heaven?

Not that she was complaining, really, but he had so much affect on her that it could easily start to become worrying.

Sighing contently, she opened her eyes to meet his once more, quickly standing on her tiptoes to give him one last peck before she finally opened the door. After exchanging one last glance, the two left the kitchen with twin smiles on their faces, Marinette leading him back to their seats by their still connected hands – their fingers, she noticed on their way, were intertwined somewhere during their kiss, and while she had no idea which of them initiated that, she was definitely _not_ the one going to end it.

They dropped back down onto their respective beanbags, noticing how, once again, all eyes were focused on them.

Marinette forced herself to leave her little heaven and looked around, being met with knowing smiles from all of her classmates. But, different from the ones she had received before she had left to the kitchen, she noticed these had a meaning other than _“so, what **exactly** did you guys do in the kitchen?” _ It was more scheming, like they had new knowledge concerning the situation at hand.

She grinned at them before turning to her right, finding two very satisfied kwamis and her best friend winking at her yet again. It was safe to bet that they had done their job just like they had planned.

“So?” Alya asked, making Adrien turn to her as well. “Cakes in the oven?”

The heroes nodded.

“Both of them,” the model replied with a smile. “It was fun to bake them! And a lot easier than I thought, too.”

“That’s because _I_ did most of the work, Kitten.” Marinette turned to him with a raised eyebrow, unable to hold back a small smirk when he pouted again.

“Let me dream that I am a good baker, Marinette!” He huffed, making not only her but also a few of their friends chuckle at his response.

“Anyway,” she turned back to the class, “we have less than thirty minutes until the cakes are ready, so I suggest we start the next episode fast.”

She received a few nods in understanding, and watched as Alya navigated through the menu with the remote.

“We took a look at the next episode while you were working,” Tikki spoke, flying to her holder’s shoulder. “This time it’s _Le Gamer._ ”

Marinette felt her smile instantly fall when she heard the title.

_Le Gamer._

_Max._

They were in for yet another episode in which she akumatized somebody, and she couldn’t help but feel the guilt already entering her veins.

She turned to Max, a little ashamed. What would he think of her now that he knew he was not only akumatized by his classmate, but by a _superhero_? And because of – what else? – her stupid inability to think of the consequences when it came to her crush on Adrien.

“Listen, Max,” she called him softly. “Before we start the episode, I _really_ just want to say that I’m sorry in advance. I mean, I know I already did, but–“

“It’s alright, Marinette,” he interrupted her, looking at her reassuringly. “That’s in the past. Now, I believe we don’t have much time for apologies when there are two cakes baking in the oven, do we?”

She looked at him before sighing in relief, nodding.

“No, you’re right. We don’t.” She turned to her best friend. “Hit start, Alya!”

“On it!” The blogger complied with a smile.

**[Marinette is lying on the floor in her room with her diary open before her.]**

**Marinette: _Dear diary, we were on the verge of the disaster today. Chat Noir was this close to discovering my real identity after a fight._**

“I fail to see how that could be a ‘disaster’,” Adrien deadpanned before opening a small smirk, “but I’ll let it slip since now I know that you mentioned me in your diary.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I write everything that happens in that thing, of course I would mention my partner at least once, you doofus.”

He beamed.

**Tikki: Say, Marinette, weren’t you supposed to work your report with Alya today?**

**Marinette: [looks at the time] Oh no, I’m late again! [closes her diary and gets up.]**

Alya snickered. “Are you ever _not_ late?”

Her best friend scoffed. “Like you’d be any better if you spent half of your time defeating akumas.”

**[Marinette runs to her school, stopping when in the middle of the building when she hears something coming from the library.]**

**Tikki: What’s this noise?**

**Marinette: Stay hidden, Tikki.**

**[She heads to the library, finding her whole class watching Max and Adrien playing Mecha Strike III. She approaches Alya, who is unsurprisingly filming them.]**

**Marinette: Can we get what’s happening here?**

**Alya: Shh! [waves her off.]**

**Rose: We’re right in the middle of the selections for the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament! The school will send two people who got the highest score!**

**Kim: Yeah, but actually, it’s mostly to find who’s gonna partner up with Max.**

**Marinette: Why him?**

**Kim: Because Max is so strong! He’s a real Raxor! He has the highest APM in the entire school.**

**Marinette: APM?**

**Kim: Actions Per Minute. This tournament is a real event for him. He trained all year to participate. But…**

**[They all watch as Adrien wins a round against Max, beating his score. Everyone but Max cheers, which did not go unnoticed by the new winner.]**

**Max: [takes a deep breath] Superb victory, we’ll make an unbeatable team, the two of us! [They share a highfive.]**

Marinette couldn’t help but shrink into her beanbag when she watched Max’s movements. It was so obvious now, how torn he had been about losing to Adrien, of course he took it the hard way when she stole his place on the tournament.

God, she was so _stupid_.

**Marinette: Just a question. If someone manages to beat Max’s score… They’ll partner up with Adrien at this tournament?**

**Kim: Nobody can beat Max. Max and Adrien even less so. There’s no better than the two of them, it’s the best team in school!**

“And now I take all of that back,” Kim spoke. “No offense to either of you, but Marinette _kicks ass!_ ” He sent a look to both Max and Adrien.

“None taken, she really does,” his best friend agreed with a nod. “It was an honor to play with her.”

From his seat, Adrien couldn’t help but grin. “Besides, my Lady really does kick ass, and I’m not only talking games.”

The other two boys agreed.

**Alya: [pulls Marinette away from everyone else] I can clearly see where you’re going, missy!**

**Marinette: But wait, can you picture it? Teaming up with Adrien…!**

**Alya: No way, I really hope it’s a joke! These are selections to best represent our school! It’s not an excuse to flirt! It’s super serious, this tournament!**

**Marinette: Between us, Alya… You really think I’m gonna miss such an occasion? [slips back to the group.]**

**M. Damoclès: Good! It looks like we found our two champions for this tournament!**

**Marinette: Wait! Can we still participate in the selections?**

**M. Damoclès: Well, the library closes in five minutes, but…**

**[Marinette confidently walks over to one of the chairs and asks for a controller with her hand. Adrien complies, giving her his and stepping aside to watch.]**

**Marinette: [pretty much internally squealing] I have Adrien’s controller! [nuzzles the controller with her cheek before getting a grip of herself and pretending nothing happened.]**

The class snickered at Marinette’s fangirling, making her duck her head to hide her burning cheeks.

Adrien laughed. “And here I thought you just loved Mecha Strike a little too much!” He teased her, being immediately hit – and hard – by a cushion on his face.

Marinette was mortified. Would that series ever stop embarrassing her like that? They were past half of the season, for God’s sake! Just give her a fucking break!

**Kim: No but is she for real? She doesn’t stand a chance!**

**Alya: None, yeah, but right now, I know someone who’s more than motivated to blow up the high score.**

“Even you, Alya?” Marinette turned to her best friend with a glare, who smiled sheepishly.

“Well, I had never seen you play before, so…”

From her seat, Alix scoffed. “No. That behavior of mostly everyone right there is what I call _sexism._ ” She frowned. “I bet if Marinette was a boy, no one would be that judging.”

Good part of the class flinched at her accusations, some of them realizing just how she was right.

**Max: [sits down] Rules are simple. You have to fight against the robots with yours. And–**

**Marinette: Yeah I know, each victory allows you to win items to get EXP, which upgrades your Mecha. I’m not a beginner, but thanks anyway.**

The class snickered again when a few shots of Marinette playing with her father appeared on screen, though this time their chuckles sounded slightly… fonder, maybe.

“You and your father are so cute!” Rose cooed not for the first time, bringing a smile to Marinette’s lips.

“Damn, now I _really_ want to play against him someday,” Adrien confessed, looking at his girlfriend.

“Come to my house next weekend and we can arrange that.” She grinned. “But I bet I can win against both of you at once.”

He smirked back. “Challenge accepted, Buginette.”

**Max: Eh… It looks like you know this game’s basics but let’s see if it’s enough to beat me!**

**[They shake on it while Chloé and Sabrina watch from upstairs.]**

**Chloé: [laughs] Pinch me! How can someone spend so much time in front of a screen?**

**Sabrina: Yeah, totally. It’s crazy.**

**[The two of them immediately bring out their phones to text.]**

Most of the teenagers rolled their eyes.

“Hypocrite.” Alix huffed, ignoring Chloé’s shriek in protest.

**[Both Max and Marinette choose their robots and start playing, and everybody watches in awe as she plays with ease, giving Max quite the hard time against her.]**

**Marinette: And now, I’ll give a Dragon Dance followed by a Triple Lotus Flower and the Ladybug Fatality! Marinette to the controller, it’s off the hook!**

Max watched Marinette play, turning to her as she does her little victory dance on screen.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” He asked before he could really think about it. “I mean, the buttons! How _do_ you play like that – _you were not even holding the controller right!_ ”

She smiled sheepishly at him. “Ah… practice…?” She replied, rubbing the back of her head. “But yeah, we can train some time.”

**Kim: I can’t believe it, she… She managed to beat him!**

**Alya: She beat him, yeah right! She pulverized him!**

**Rose: She overthrew the king from his throne!**

Both Alya and Rose flinched when Max hung his head on screen, clearly upset.

“I think we were not very tactful back then either…” the blogger commented softly.

“Sorry, Max,” Rose apologized for them both, earning a light shake of head from the boy in question.

“It’s alright.”

**Max: I admit my defeat. I give up the idea of participating in the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. Good job, Adrien. [leaves.]**

**Adrien: Max, wait!**

**Max: It’s fine, everything’s good, I got beaten fair and square but right now, you’ll have to excuse me. I need some time alone.**

Marinette shrank again.

How had she not realized that he could have gotten akumatized after _that_?! That wasn’t a simple “I accept my defeat”, the guy was really torn up and now that was so visible!

But no, she had to be thinking of spending time with Adrien instead. She should really learn how to get a grip…

Beside her, Adrien gently squeezed her hand still intertwined with his, having sensed her distress. She squeezed back, appreciating his concern.

**M. Damoclès: Good. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will therefore represent the François-Dupont middle school in the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament which will take place at the Stadium of the Princesses.**

**Adrien: [turns to Marinette] Welp, I’ll have to come by your house to train. And get to your level! See ya later! [leaves.]**

**Marinette: [waves, completely love-struck] Yes… See you later…**

**Alya: [goes to her side] Now you better win! You’re gonna represent our school! You’re gonna have to think about something other than Adrien!**

**Marinette: [sighs] Oh, Adrien…**

**Alya: [facepalms.]**

Everyone laughed at Marinette’s hopeless smile, making her pout.

“My Lady, as much as I ap- _purr-_ ciate your efforts, you don’t need to enter a tournament just to talk to me,” Adrien couldn’t help but tease, earning him a glare. She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but really, all she wanted was to just wipe off that stupid grin off his face.

“You’re having too much fun with this.”

**Max: [storming down the streets] How shameful! It’s a real injustice!**

**[As he rants, Papillon opens his window, allowing the light to enter his lair once more.]**

Suddenly the whole class had to hold back a few snickers at the mere sight of the villain, some of the students failing miserably as they burst into laughter when they remembered their new – probable – discoveries about the man.

**Papillon: Oh, a competition. I know you love this, my evil Akumas. Where there’s a winner, we always find a loser! [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, fiendish little akuma. And go darken his heart!**

**Max: I should have been the one participating to the tournament. _I’m_ the best! All these days spent on this game! Everything about this is unacceptable!**

**[The akuma possesses his glasses, immediately stopping him.]**

**Papillon: Gamer. I am the Papillon. I’ll help you win the tournament of your life. And in return, you’ll assist me so I can make my biggest score.**

**Max: With great pleasure, Papillon. May the game begin! I’ll show them who’s the greatest player in Paris!**

Max watched as Papillon’s power engulfed him on screen, building none other than his _Mecha Robot_ around him.

“Akumatization aside, please tell me I didn’t just ride my own Mecha around town for a whole day WITHOUT REMEMBERING IT.”

Adrien shrugged. “Alright. We won’t tell you, then.”

Max groaned while Kim patted his back. That was just his luck…

**Marinette: [walking home, unaware of the new akuma in the city] I’m gonna train with Adrien, Adrien!**

**Tikki: If all you wished was to spend time with him, there were other possibilities…**

**Marinette: Where are you getting at?**

**Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to participate in this tournament. Kim told you he’s been training for a year!**

“Well, at least _one_ of the ladybugs in the room listens to the voice of reason,” Alya couldn’t help but tease. Tikki shook her head.

“ _I am_ Marinette’s voice of reason. The tough part is to make _her_ listen to _me_ ,” she said half-teasing, earning a glare from Marinette.

“Hey, I do listen to you!” She protested, seeing not only her kwami but also both Adrien and Alya raise their eyebrows at her. “… Well, most of the time, but I still do!”

**Marinette: You’re right. I was only thinking to be with Adrien… Hey! He’s gonna come to my place! [gasps] Adrien is gonna come in _my room!_ Oh no! It really is a disaster! I have to… clean my room!**

**Tikki: [sighs] That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you since a while ago!**

**Marinette: What am… I gonna do?! There are pictures of him everywhere!**

The whole room was filled with laughter at the various dramatic shots of Adrien’s portraits in Marinette’s room.

“Aw, man!” Kim complained. “Now I really wish she had forgotten to clean those up!”

Adrien snickered along with Plagg, who was clearly having too much fun at Marinette’s distress.

“That would have been a _cat-_ astrophe!” The kwami grinned, phasing through a cushion thrown at him. His holder laughed harder at the pun, not at all minding the bundle of fluff that made contact with his face.

Marinette glared, ignoring Tikki’s giggles. “I hate all of you.”

**Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You have time! It’s not like he’s gonna come here now, in a minute.**

**[The doorbell rings almost immediately after that, and both ladybugs run around to clean the room as fast as possible as Sabine calls her daughter.]**

“You were saying?” Alya asked with a grin, making Tikki giggle again.

“I’ve been wrong before.”

**[Meanwhile, downstairs, Adrien is talking to ~~his future in-laws~~ Marinette’s parents.]**

**Adrien: Marinette and I are going to participate in the Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament.**

**Tom: Oh yeah? It has to be said she trained with the best! [makes a pose] Tom to the controllers, it’s off the hook!**

“Well, like father, like daughter,” Mylène smiled, remembering how Marinette said the same thing before.

Adrien hummed in agreement, a fond smile appearing at his lips as they made the connection.

Damn it, Marinette’s family was so _cute._

**Sabine: Marinette never told us about this tournament.**

**Adrien: We just won the selections!**

**Sabine: You’re going to be partners then! It doesn’t surprise me, you know, Marinette constantly talks to us about you!**

“Again,” Marinette spoke with a groan, “I need to have a little _talk_ with my parents.”

Her classmates snickered.

“Meanwhile, I have to thank your mother for doing a great job when I’m not around.” Alya grinned, much to her best friend’s dismay. “And Adrien has the _audacity_ to look surprised, too! How oblivious _are you_?”

Adrien shrugged. “I told you, up until today, I wasn’t even sure that Marinette liked me in general. Of course I’d be surprised.”

Nino shook his head in amusement. “Idiot.” The blond pouted.

**Marinette: Maman! [glares at her before turning to Adrien] Come, Adrien, upstairs!**

**Adrien: Well, I’ll let you be!**

**[The two teenagers go upstairs into her room, missing the way Tom and Sabine “aw”.]**

“They ship it!” Rose squealed excitedly, to which Alya and Nino “whoop’ed”.

“Aw, fuck, I would have dragged them into our plans ages ago if I knew!” The blogger grinned, looking at her best friend gaping at the screen in disbelief.

“Oh, _God_ …”

**[Outside, Gamer’s robot hover through the streets, scaring civilians away.]**

**Papillon: Gamer. The time has come to level up and to show them you’re the best!**

**Gamer: To me, the top score! [starts shooting people, turning them into pixelated spheres and collecting them.]**

**[Back to Adrien and Marinette, the two of them have just settled in her room, the game ready to play in Marinette’s computer. They both reach for the same controller, pulling away awkwardly when their hands touch.]**

**Marinette: E-Eh, sorry!**

**Adrien: It’s nothing, go ahead!**

**[They reach for the other controller at the same time before pulling away again, embarrassed. Adrien quickly snatches one of the controllers before Marinette gets the other and they start playing, glancing at each other.]**

“Oh my GOD!” Alix groaned along with her classmates, running a hand down her face. “You are both _so awkward_ , it’s _painful_ to watch!”

Marinette couldn’t help but groan herself, hiding her red face in her hands in pure embarrassment of her past self.

Adrien was not much better.

“Well, at least this time Adrien can not say that we’re making up shit this time.” Nino smirked. “So much for not having a crush on her before, hm, bro?”

“Shut _up_ , Nino,” the blond groaned from behind his hands. Alya sighed.

“You’re both _hopeless_.”

**Adrien: Your parents seem nice.**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, they are! But sometimes they– uh? [notices Tikki pointing to a framed picture they forgot on her desk, quickly grabbing it and throwing it away behind her.]**

Marinette pointedly ignored her friends’ laughter this time. She had come to accept that this episode was doing all it could to embarrass her, and she couldn’t really do anything about it.

She really regretted not staying in the kitchen to watch the cakes baking.

**Adrien: Sometimes what?**

**[There’s a knock on the door, followed by Tom entering the room with a plate of croissants.]**

**Tom: You okay, everything good? I brought you this in case you’d be a little hungry.**

**Marinette: No thank you, Papa, we’re in the middle of training.**

**Tom: Well, in any case, call me if you want any of my tips. I’m super strong!**

**Marinette: Thank you but no thank you, Papa.**

Alya snickered. “Oh my God. Did anyone else notice Adrien’s face when Marinette said no?”

“Marinette, don’t do that to the poor thing! He was so excited!” Nino playfully reprimanded the heroine, who flinched. She had definitely not noticed that before.

“Sorry…?” She turned to Adrien, who shrugged.

“That’s fine. There’s always next time, right?” He smiled.

**Marinette: Sometimes my parents are _slightly_ invasive.**

**[She hears the door open and turns around to find her parents watching them with matching smiles. She glares at them, making them close the door again before smiling awkwardly at her crush.]**

**Marinette: Where were we…?**

“I love your parents,” Adrien said with an amused smirk, to which Marinette rolled her eyes, ignoring a few more snickers from her friends.

“Of course you do.”

**[Outside, Gamer is having his time collecting points.]**

**Gamer: I’ll advance to level 2 quickly, my gaming talents are undeniable! [shoots a car and a limousine, earning multiple points at once] I’m unstoppable!**

**[His robot upgrades, gaining a new base and a pair of legs before he goes back to shooting people.**

**Back in Marinette’s room, the super duo wins a match, still unaware of what’s going on in the city.]**

Nathaniel snorted.

“Okay, but look at them playing. Marinette is super calm while Adrien is just… _smashing the buttons,_ ” he pointed out, earning a few chuckles.

Adrien huffed. “Sorry if I don’t have her skill levels.”

“You’re still pretty good, chaton,” Marinette replied, despite the clear amusement in her voice, which made her partner pout.

Of course she would find that funny.

**Adrien: Wow, we won thanks to you!**

**Marinette: [giggles] We played well…!**

**Adrien: Hm? _I_ practically didn’t do anything. [pushes himself away from the desk] You’re a champion, Marinette! You’d probably manage better alone… I’m not worth anything compared to you…**

Marinette frowned at the screen, his words striking her odd.

She knew he was talking about the game, but she couldn’t shake the weird feeling that came rushing through her as soon as the words left Adrien’s mouth on screen.

Whatever it was, she did not like it, not one bit.

She ignored the feeling for the time being, unable to point out exactly what it was, and focused on her kitten instead, bringing their intertwined hands up to her mouth and kissing his knuckles in a simple, appreciative gesture.

He smiled and responded with a light kiss to her temple before they turned back to the episode.

**Marinette: Ah, eh, nononono, I… No! You’re super hot! Er, I mean, it’s me, I’m not really good!**

“ _Smooth_ save, girl.” Alya smirked, making Marinette roll her eyes.

“I will just pretend that didn’t happen…” she murmured, ignoring Adrien’s snickers.

**Marinette: I mean, hehe…! I’m lucky, that’s all…**

**[They hear another knock on the door.]**

**Tom: How about some cookies? They’re just right out of the oven!**

**Marinette: Papa, we’re trying to train.**

The class this time played close attention to Adrien’s reaction thanks to Alya’s comment last time. They all snickered at his almost devastated expression.

”Really, kitten, one would think that they’re starving you at home,” Marinette teased, to which Adrien flinched slightly. She raised her eyebrows at his response before frowning. _No way_. “ _Adrien._ ”

If possible, he tensed even further at her demanding tone, knowing very well that she had noticed.

“I-I wouldn’t call that _starving…_ I mean, I eat a reasonable amount of food that is considered enough for a healthy teenager–“

“Quit it, kid, we both know you’re starving,” Plagg interrupted him with a glare before turning to Marinette, who paused the episode. “He _eats_ , but it has to be the strictest diet I’ve ever seen in my _life_ – which, I’ll remind you, isn’t _short._ ”

Adrien frowned. “Well, I’m a _model_ , I’m expected to eat little.”

“Yes, but you’re also a _superhero_ ,” the kwami countered. “Your diet is barely enough to keep a normal 15 years old boy, let alone one that exercises as much as you do. I don’t even know how you have enough strength to _stand!_ ”

The blond ruffed. “You’re exaggerating.”

“No, he’s right,” Max cut in. “A strict diet may be able to maintain, say, someone like me, who doesn’t exercise more than it’s necessary. Or maybe even someone like Kim, depending on what the diet offers.” He pushed his glasses up. “But considering everything we’ve watched so far, I can tell your body has been burning way more calories than it’s receiving.”

Chloé gasped from her seat, seeming to come to a small realization of her own.

“Of course! His diet is too strict even for _me_ , and I barely eat anything caloric!” She turned to Adrien. “It’s no wonder you’ve been getting so skinny!”

Adrien gulped. Of course Chloé noticed that. Not only was she his oldest friend, but she probably checked him out way more often than he was comfortable to admit. She would know.

“Okay, fine.” He sighed. “I might not be eating just enough…”

“Understatement of the fucking millennium,” Plagg grumbled, receiving a reassuring pet on the head from Tikki.

“ _Dude_ ,” Nino called him, concerned. “You _tell me_ this stuff! I could be sneaking some food for you in school for months now!”

“But Nino, what did you want me to tell you?” Adrien inquired, his tone flat. “’Oh, by the way, I’m a superhero who needs more food than his father provides him. Could you help with that?’”

“You could have come up with some excuse!”

“I agree with Nino.” Marinette crossed her arms, clearly displeased with this new discovery. “From now on I will bring extra croissants for you at school and I’m not taking no as an answer.”

“But Marinette, if my father finds out–“

“Your father, Mme. Sancoeur and whoever the hell made your stupid diet can all go fuck themselves if they even dare to say anything, because I’m not letting you starve!” She snapped, hearing most of her friends’ fierce agreements while Adrien gaped at her, momentarily taken aback by her response.

Slowly, he relaxed until he finally sighed in defeat.

“I see I have no say in the matter.”

Not only his Lady, but pretty much the whole class agreed that no, he didn’t. He couldn’t help but smile to know they all cared about him so much.

He would not cry.

He _wouldn’t._

“Alright…” He gave in, making his friends cheer.

“Don’t worry, Adrien!” Rose smiled sweetly. “It will be fine!”

“And, if your pops decide to be a bitch about it, I’m gonna kick his ass!” Alix grinned, seeming way too pleased with the idea of kicking M. Agreste’s butt.

“Ah, I’d rather if you _didn’t_ …” Adrien laughed nervously. “But thanks, Alix.”

Marinette smiled next to him, kissing his cheek. He turned to her, an inquiring smile on his lips.

“I’ll remember to let you eat all the croissants Papa offers you next time. Or maybe I could make you some cookies.”

His eyes sparkled at the idea of receiving more food made by his Lady, his smile becoming so bright Marinette swore he would set her heart on fire.

“Only if you let me help again!” He conditioned, to which she smiled back.

“Deal!”

After another exchange of smiles, the episode was resumed.

**Marinette: [waits for her father to go] Eh… Actually, you know what? I have a little secret. [reaches into her pocket, pulling out a bracelet] Here’s why I’m winning.**

**Adrien: You’re kidding me, here?**

**Marinette: Well, try to play with it!**

“Wait, isn’t that the bracelet you wear every time we play?” Nino raised his eyebrows, turning to his best friend, who nodded. Marinette squeaked.

“You still have it?!” She turned to Adrien as well, who raised eyebrow.

“Of course I still have it. What, you think I’d just throw it away?” He paused for a moment, thinking, before adding, “I should probably give it back to you, shouldn’t I?”

He motioned to reach into his pocket – he had it with him _now?_ – but she stopped him.

“Keep it.” He raised an eyebrow at her while she smiled. “It’s a gift. Besides, I think you need it more than me.”

He beamed at her, pulling her into a brief hug before turning back to the episode.

**[Adrien takes the bracelet from her just in time for her parents to appear again.]**

**Sabine: And how about a delicious salmon-spinach quiche? Try it out!**

**Adrien: Marinette, it won’t hurt us to take a break!**

**[Soon, both teens are sitting in the park while eating quiche.]**

“Finally, you let the poor thing _eat_!” Alya cheered, making Marinette huff.

“Yeah, I know I was a horrible host, no need to rub that in my face,” she complained, before turning to glare at Adrien when she heard him snicker.

**Marinette: I’m really sorry, but well, it’s impossible to do anything when my parents are here.**

“And here I thought you’d be glad they were trying to matchmake us, my Lady,” Adrien teased, earning yet another glare.

**Adrien: It’s no big deal! [finishes his quiche] I didn’t know your father made such delicious pies!**

**Marinette: Ah… Yeah. So, you want to go back?**

**Adrien: Yeah, I’m gonna try your bracelet out!**

**[Just then Gamer’s robot appears next to the park, shooting everyone.]**

**Marinette: Please, tell me that’s an advertisement for the tournament…**

**Gamer: [focuses on Marinette] Well, well… Marinette! This time, we’ll see who will win!**

**Adrien: No, I don’t think it’s for some promo…**

**[Max shoots them, but Adrien quickly pushes Marinette out of the way, making them both fall down on top of each other.]**

The class was filled with a loud, teasing “OOOOH”, making both Marinette and Adrien blush – more the former than the latter.

“Well, well, well.” Juleka teased. “I see the tables have _turned_.”

“What were you smiling for, Marinette?” Alya sent her best friend a suggestive smile, not at all helping her embarrassment.

“I– I was nervous, alright?!” Marinette defended herself. “What would _you_ do if you found yourself suddenly _pinned down_ by your crush?”

The blogger shrugged. “Probably make a suggestive joke.” Nino groaned beside her.

“I _hate_ when she does that…”

“You say that like it’s a common occurrence, Nino,” Adrien teased him, trying to avert the topic from himself and Marinette. His response was a cushion directly to his face.

“Shut up, M. I-smile-suggestively-every-time-I-fall-on-top-of-Ladybug.” The DJ huffed. “I bet you’re really just screaming in your head every time that happens.”

His face was also met by a cushion, making both girls between them sigh in exasperation.

“Let’s just… keep watching,” Marinette suggested, rewinding a few seconds.

**Adrien: [stands up, helping her up] We better go!**

**[He takes Marinette’s hand, leading her away from the park until they get separated by a bench and he runs away.]**

“Dramatic.” Alya raised her eyebrows at the moment their hands are disconnected. “And then you just leave my best friend behind, Agreste? Such a gentleman you are!”

“Wha– I had to transform! What do you want me to do, reveal myself?!” Adrien defended, to which Marinette nodded.

“I don’t fault him for that, he’s right.”

“See?” He crossed his arms, making Alya shake her head.

“Superheroes…”

**[Marinette keeps running until Gamer jumps abover, landing just in front of her.]**

**Gamer: Game over, Marinette!**

**Marinette: How does he know my name? Max?! [dodges one of his shots before running again] Guess he really wanted to participate in this tournament!**

“No shit,” Kim murmured under his breath, making Max smile.

**Adrien: [hiding behind a tree] We have to step in! Plagg, transform me!**

**[Marinette falls during her escape, giving Gamer advantage to shoot her. He aims, only to be interrupted by Chat Noir’s staff.]**

**Chat: And here comes a new player! [jumps down to the street.]**

**Marinette: Chat Noir! Hey, here!**

**[Chat jumps over to her, promptly scooping her up and running away.]**

“Aaaaw, look at the way he is holding her,” Rose cooed. “So protective.”

“Can they get any more adorable?” Mylène asked, both hands on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

Both heroes blushed.

“B-But I was just… Oh, forget it…” Adrien sighed, knowing they wouldn’t hear if he tried to deny anything anyway.

**Chat: [stops only when he is on top of Le Grand Paris, putting Marinette down] Looks like he’s after you. You erased his high score or what?**

**Marinette: Yeah. But well, you’ll agree anyway that it’s not a reason to break everything! [watches as he starts to leave] Hey, Chat Noir, wait! I lost my friend Adrien down there! We need to go back, he might be in danger!**

**Chat: E-Eh… Oh, Adrien? Nah, he’s doing just fine! He’s safe! You have nothing to fear, so stay here! Don’t worry, Chat Noir is here and he’s taking care of everything! [crouches on the edge of the building] Look out, extension jump and double barrel!**

**Marinette: [sighs] He always has to overdo it…**

Adrien pouted at his friends’ snickers.

“I will have you know that my moves are awesome!” He made a dramatic pose, to which Marinette fondly rolled her eyes.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Chaton…” She flicked his forehead.

**Tikki: If there’s a game you have to win, it’s this one! It’s your turn to play!**

**Marinette: Tikki, transform me!**

**[Chat follows Gamer from the rooftops, noticing that he is going directly to a bunch of people next to a bus. He jumps directly in front of them before the akuma.]**

**Chat: Don’t stay here, go away! [Gamer appears in the corner of the street] Run! [waits for everyone to flee before turning to the akuma] Hey, tin can! Over here!**

**Gamer: My instinct is telling me your system will know an enormous bug!**

“Why, yes.” Adrien nodded at the screen. “Ladybug. You know her? Beautiful heroine of Paris? My system knows her well, thank you very much.”

“That sounded… _wrong._ ” Marinette frowned, seeing him blush.

“N-Not like _that_!” He squeaked. “ _I_ know you very well! Like, we know each other, by system I meant–“

“Save your breath, Chaton.” She giggled, knowing very well what he had meant, but still enjoying his embarrassed state. He pouted, only then realizing she had been messing with him.

“Tease.”

**[Ladybug throws her yoyo at the akuma, tying his legs together.]**

**Ladybug: And you, it’s your robot who’s gonna crash! [pushs the string, making him fall.]**

**Chat: [runs to her] It’s a real life robot from the Ultimate Mecha Strike!**

**Ladybug: I know! And he’s almost level 3! The level 4 being the ultimate level!**

**Chat: Wait, you know this game?**

**Ladybug: Who do you take me for, of course!**

**Chat: Well, you see! You and I, we’re made for one another!**

Adrien heard his friends groan, a few of them – like his Lady – facepalming so hard he actually flinched.

“You are awful, minou…” Marinette sighed.

**[Gamer looks outside, noticing a bus. He shoots it, collecting enough points to reach level 3, freeing himself from Ladybug’s yoyo when his robot upgrades.]**

**Chat: I have a feeling our problem just leveled up…**

**Gamer: Exactly, level 3!**

**Papillon: If you want to become the most powerful robot in the world… You just have to seize Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous. Then, you can really tell them Game Over!**

**Gamer: These Miraculous are mine!**

**[He starts shooting the heroes, who run.]**

**Ladybug: We have to lead him far from here! Before he destroys all of Paris! [looks at a poster on the streets.]**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: The Stadium of the Princesses!**

**[They both jump into the stadium.]**

**Ladybug: Where is it, the Giant-Mecha?**

**[As if on cue, the Mecha jumps and lands right behind them. The heroes try to damage it with their weapons to no avail. Gamer attacks them, and both heroes run around in the Stadium to dodge his ray.]**

**Ladybug: Try to attack the robot with your power! It might damage it!**

**Chat: With pleasure. Let’s test his resistance. _Cataclysm!_**

**[He runs to the robot and touches its structure, desintagrating it.]**

**Ladybug: Good job, Chat Noir!**

**Chat: Chat Noir to the controllers, it’s off the hook!**

“Oh my fucking–“ Marinette gaped. “That’s Papa’s phrase! You even did the _same pose!_ ” She groaned. “How did I NOT NOTICE THAT?!”

She heard her best friends and kwamis laugh at her frustration, and huffed.

**[Suddenly, the pixels from Gamer’s destroyed Mecha gather in a huge red and black sphere, hovering between the heroes.]**

**Chat: Wow! Look what we just won!**

**Ladybug: Game’s over, Gamer!**

**Gamer: [laughs] You forgot the rules of the game! I have a save of my last level! [touches his glasses, reconstructing his level 3 robot] The fight resumes!**

**Chat: He dares pull the “Save” thing on us!**

**Ladybug: Yeah… By the way, did you see? He touched his glasses! I bet the akuma is lodged in there!**

**[She touches their sphere, which transforms into a huge ladybug and black cat robot.]**

**Ladybug: Us too, we’re leveling up!**

**Chat: Okay, but I only have a few minutes left…**

**[They jump inside the Mecha, Chat falling right onto the driver’s seat.]**

**Chat: I’ll direct it and you shoot!**

**Ladybug: And why not the other way around?**

**Chat: You want us to flip a coin?**

**[The Mecha starts walking rather wobbly, being immediately hit by Gamer and throw back.]**

**Chat: Okay, you direct it and I’ll shoot…**

“And there, ladies and gentlemen,” Alya spoke, not even bothering to hide her amusement, “is yet another example of Ladybug being in charge of this relationship.”

Her friends snickered, while Adrien sighed in mock exasperation. Marinette sent him an innocent smile.

“ _Very_ in charge, I’d say.” She booped his nose, loving the way he wrinkled it.

“I have no problems with that, my Lady.”

**Ladybug: Look out, he’s attacking us!**

**[They jump back onto the seats, with Ladybug driving this time.]**

**Ladybug: Begin the hostilities! Fist reactor!**

**[The attack throws the pyramid serving as Gamer’s head flying. His robot goes after it, reattaching it back to its body. The Ladynoir Mecha stands up, its movements much smoother than before.]**

**Ladybug: Round two, Gamer!**

**Gamer: Rock Missile!**

**Ladybug: Force Field, Chat Noir!**

“Once again, I feel like a Pokémon…” Adrien sighed with a smile, making his Lady giggle.

**Chat: Got it! Force Field activated! [he creates a shield, protecting them from the missiles.] Lightsaber!**

**[Their Mecha uses its own tail as a sword, charging against the akuma, who jumps away.]**

**Gamer: Pyradrill!**

**[He creates a drill, attacking directly against the Ladynoir Force Field until both robots are separated by a burst of energy between them.]**

**Chat: He’s extremely powerful! Our Force Field is busted!**

**Ladybug: We’ll have to make do without it!**

“You make it sound EASY!” Max gaped at Marinette, who grinned smugly.

“Well, you make it sound impossible,” she countered, and Adrien smirked beside her.

“That’s my Lady.”

**[The Mechas start attacking each other repeatedly while their drivers shout attacks at each other.]**

**Ladybug: Ladybomb!**

**Gamer: Energy Boiler!**

**Ladybug: Coccinelice!**

**Gamer: Gyroguard!**

**Chat: Felipunch! Fulgo-ear!**

Most of the class groaned at the names of the attacks.

“Why does this sound like a pun party…?” Nino sighed.

“Well, pun party or not, the fight is really cool, at least!” Alix defended, earning a few hums in agreement.

**Ladybug: He’s anticipating all of our attacks!**

**Chat: Watch out, Ladybug!**

**[Gamer charges against them but they dodge, the two robots engaging in a battle mostly physical until the Ladynoir Mecha is on the ground.]**

**Gamer: This time, it’s me who will win!**

**[The heroes stand up again.]**

**Chat: _Matouken!_**

“… I take that back.” Alix facepalmed, making both Adrien and Marinette laugh.

“Aw, come on! Matouken was the best move!” Adrien grinned, way too pleased with himself. Marinette giggled.

“I personally prefer Tatsulady, but that was pretty good too.”

Their friends groaned again.

“Somebody save me…” Lila sighed.

**[The Ladynoir Mecha holds onto Gamer before his robot disassembles itself and reassembles somewhere else.]**

**Gamer: I am the best player in the world!**

**Chat: How can we beat him if we can’t manage to catch him?**

**Ladybug: We need to hit him harder and destroy his system!**

**[They start fighting again, this time using mostly moves against each other until their Mechas have their hands locked, trying to overpower each other.]**

**Ladybug: We need to get into his cockpit!**

**Chat: If you fancy going there, I’ll just watch!**

**Ladybug: Take the controls, Chat Noir! I’ll be right back! [climbs out.]**

**Chat: No wait, I was kidding! Where are you going?!**

Marinette laughed.

“What was that, Chaton? All bark and no bite?” She teased, making him huff.

“We had just established that I could _not_ drive that thing!”

**Ladybug: [ignores him] And now, it’s between us two, Gamer!**

**Gamer: What’s this–**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ A spray paint can? I’m not gonna tag him, am I? [looks around to find a plan] Bingo!**

**[She runs over the Mechas’ arms, jumping closer to Gamer’s pyramid and spraying his window, not allowing him to see anything.]**

**Gamer: So now, you’re gonna pay! [puts his head out of the window.]**

**Ladybug: [takes his glasses] Game over, Gamer! [breaks them in the middle, freeing the butterfly and** **opening her yoyo** **]** **For you too, little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the can upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Max: [goes back to normal] Eh? What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fistbump] Good job!**

**Papillon: What an incredible insolence! You just don’t cease to defy me! But very soon, _I’ll_ be the one to win this game! Our confrontation is far from over!**

Everyone watched Papillon’s rambles highly amused, some of them barely holding back a few chuckles.

“Say, do you think he films himself and sends it to some Most Dramatic Villain in The World contest?” Adrien asked. “Because I still can find no other explanation.”

Most of the class laughed.

“Honestly, I think that’s a given, his poor competitors have no chance!” Marinette giggled.

**[On the day of the tournament, the whole class is waiting in the stadium for their friends to be called on stage while Alya and Marinette have a talk.]**

**Alya: You moved heaven and earth to be in this team and now you want to give up?!**

**Marinette: But I feel so sorry for Max… And, so… I find this unfair.**

**Alya: It’s nice what you’re doing, but… on the other hand, it’s not every day you get to play with Adrien!**

“That’s quite the change of mind you had there.” Ivan raised his eyebrows at Alya, who shrugged.

“Well, they were both capable of winning, it was a good chance for Marinette and Adrien to spend some time together. It had potential.”

**Marinette: [walks up to Max] Max? I’ve been thinking a lot and…**

**Announcer: And now, here comes the duo representing the François-Dupont middle school!**

**Marinette: Actually, I decided to leave you my place.**

**Max: What?!**

**Marinette: Just to be clear. I’m a big fan of video games! But it’s not really a passion. For you, though, it is. And this tournament is your big day. I never wanted to take it from you.**

**Nino: Argh, whenever you want, decide already, you two. Everyone’s waiting for you for the tournament!**

**Marinette: [offers Max the controller] Come on, I insist!**

**Max: [accepts it] I don’t know how to thank you!**

**Adrien: By winning the tournament with her!**

**Marinette: [turns to him, surprised] E-Eh…**

**Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You’re way better than me. Your place is in the team! Win, for the school’s honor! I _know_ you guys can do it!**

A few snickers were heard when Alya facepalmed on screen.

“You look so done, babe.” Nino chuckled.

“Well, I _was_!” She groaned. “These two are _impossible_ , it’s not even funny!”

**Nino: Come on, let’s go, the public awaits you!**

**Marinette: No, I– [starts being dragged by Nino] Well, er, if you want.**

**Max: We’re gonna show them what we’re made of!**

“And we kicked ass that day, didn’t we, Max?” Marinette smiled at him, who returned the gesture.

“You bet! We were amazing!” He reached over Nino and Alya for a high-five, which the heroined gladly accepted. “I say we play together more often.”

She nodded. “That’d be grea–“

She was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from her pocked, making her jump.

“What’s that?” Tikki asked in concern, seeming just as surprised as her holder.

Marinette fished out her phone to find the alarm she had set before the episode started, squeaking when she remembered exactly _why_ it was going off.

“ _The cakes!_ ” She jumped to her feet, being followed closely by Adrien as she hurried back to the kitchen. “Fuck, I nearly forgot them!”

They burst the door open, quickly finding a pair of mittens to take out the cakes. Only once they were settled on the counter, safe from the heat of the oven, Marinette allowed herself to relax again.

Damn it, she would never forgive herself if they had been ruined.

“Well, at least we were right on time,” Adrien tried to reassure her. “Should we take them to the room, or…?”

“What, like _this_?” She pointed to the both hot cakes chilling beside her. “No, Kitten, you’re talking to a baker’s daughter. If we’re baking cakes, we’re doing it all the way through.” She shook her head and turned around, opening a cabinet and pulling out a few plastic bags.

Adrien raised his eyebrows at the itens, before looking back up at his Lady. He had a good guess to what they were for, but she couldn’t possibly mean…

“Time to decorate!” She declared, and he could almost feel his smile splitting his face in half.

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to do that!” He bounced on his feet, taking the bags from her like they were made of something precious. “What do we need, my Lady?”

Soon, they were both back to work just like before. Marinette ordered him around, and Adrien happily complied to all of her commands with no need to be asked twice. In no time, they had two bowls full of black and red frosting, as well as a slightly smaller one with green – which had been his request, of course. Who else would practically beg to decorate the cakes after the superheroes if not Chat Noir himself?

… Well, probably Alya would too, but that was besides the point.

Adrien watched as his partner carefully put the frosting in the plastic bags, her movements were that of someone who had done this for a good part of her life. They were taking their time, considering that the cakes had to cool down before they could be frosted.

Her expression, however, was not very focused. She seemed deep in thought, and whatever she had in mind didn’t really seem very pleasant to him.

He frowned, studying her face for a few moments longer. Despite her excitement to finish the cakes, he had felt some sort of disconnection as soon as they had stepped back into the kitchen. It was not all that noticeable, but it was _there_ , and for someone who had battled alongside her for months now, it was quite difficult not to feel it at some level.

His eyes followed back to her hands tying the end of the plastic bag when he finally decided to break the silence.

“Something on your mind?”

Marinette seemed surprised for a moment, almost as if she had forgotten he was there, or what she was even doing. She laid the bag of red frosting next to the green one before moving ahead to the next one. She seemed to ponder for a moment before replying.

“Yes…” she admitted, focusing on her task at hand for a bit before continuing. “But I’m probably just being dumb.”

“If it’s bothering you, then it’s not dumb, my Lady.” He reached out to her, landing a hand over her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile. “Care to share it with your Kitten?”

Honestly, he had expected her to put up a bit more of a fight before saying anything. But almost as soon as his offered was out, the spoon in her hand was placed back in bowl, forgotten for the time being. She stared at the bag before her for a minute, most likely thinking of how to voice her thoughts.

“You know when I gave you that bracelet?” She asked finally, seeing Adrien nod from the corner of her eye. “And you know… the stuff you said before I gave it to you?”

He nodded again, this time a little more hesitant. “What about it?”

She sighed.

“It’s just that I never really thought much about that until now – and really, I’m probably just really overthinking this –, but today I couldn’t get this feeling out of my head when we watched it, then the more I thought about it, the more I couldn’t stop worrying – again, probably _really_ overthinking–“ Adrien held her hand, making her pause.

She was nervous, that much was obvious. She had barely breathed since she started speaking, and he wanted her to be more comfortable to share whatever was in her mind with him.

Looking up at him again, Marinette took a deep breath. He waited, patient, his thumb caressing her skin just as she opened her mouth again, this time more confident.

“Listen, your words… I know you were talking about a game. But, I just couldn’t shake off the feeling that maybe you were talking about something else as well.” He widened his eyes, finally realizing where she was going with that. “Adrien, do you… do you feel like that about, you know… me? And our partnership?”

Adrien gulped, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes.

Yes, he had been projecting some of his feelings onto the game that day, but he never expected someone to pick that up like that. Now, however, if felt kind of stupid to believe _Ladybug_ wouldn’t connect the dots (pun completely unintended for once) after watching that moment again. She was one of the most intelligent people he knew. Of course she’d do that.

He wondered if he could just shrug it off and make a joke about her overthinking things, but one look at her and it was obvious he wouldn’t be able to lie his way out of that. If his silence was anything to go by, Marinette had to be about one hundred per cent sure at this point, anyway.

Besides, would it really do good if he was able to do that? Their relationship had just evolved after getting rid of the biggest secret between them. He didn’t want to go back to their lies, it would only destroy what they had just conquered.

“Sometimes…” he confessed, his voice low and his eyes cast down in shame – of what, he was not really sure.

“Adrien…”

“I-I mean!” He cut her off as he put his hands up in surrender, trying to explain himself. He didn’t want her to feel bad for his insecurities. “I know that I’m capable! A-And you know that I try to help you all the time! And honestly, of course you’re better than me, you’re smart and amazing and I never fault you for being so wonderful – no, seriously, I fell _in love_ with you and I look up to you a lot, but–“ He took a moment to look at the heroine before him. Her eyes filled so much concern… She was worried about him, no doubt, and no matter what he said, that wouldn’t change. He sighed. “But… Sometimes I really feel like I can be a burden to you.

“I mean, I jump to the dark side more often than not and you have to do all the work on your own _and_ defeat me at the same time. And I do try my best every time, puns aside, but sometimes it just feels not _enough._ ” He sighed again. “I can’t help but wonder if sometimes you’d be better off on your own.”

And there it was.

His feelings were finally out and bare for Marinette to see and there was no going back now. And as much as he hadn’t really wanted to do so, he felt a little lighter with his admission. Besides, he had been sincere, which in itself was worth the trouble of pouring his insecurities out to her.

No more secrets.

“Adrien…” He felt her hands on his cheeks, craddling his face like he was precious – and really, by the way she looked at him, he had no difficulty believing that he was. “No, mon Minou… I know we joke about this sometimes but the truth is that I’d be nothing without you.” She leaned in, connecting their foreheads so he was looking directly at her eyes. “I don’t fault you for being controlled from time to time, even because it usually only happens when you’re doing your job protecting me a little too well.

“Sometimes I really wish you were a little less selfless,” she confessed, her thumbs caressing the region below his eyes. “But you’re definitely not useless. You’ve saved me time and time again, sacrificed yourself more than I’m really comfortable with and you’re always there to support me no matter what happens. I really appreciate you for that… You’re no less than me, Chaton, and I will fight anyone who has the audacity to disagree.”

Adrien smiled weakly, his hands going to her hips before he could think about it.

“But I’m just doing my job...”

“My point still stands, and I appreciate you regardless.” She pulled back to kiss his forehead, and the gesture made his smile become a wide grin. “You’re so important to me… I can’t stand the mere idea of a world where I’m Ladybug without you to be my Chat Noir.”

He nuzzled her cheek in gratitude, sure that he would have purred if he was able to. Her head moved slightly and she pressed her lips against his for a brief moment, that alone being enough to make him feel like the most important person in the world – she was kissing _him_. Seriously, in and out of the suit she was desired by boys, girls, and nonbinary people alike and she chose to kiss _him_ of all of them.

If that wasn’t a boost to his self-confidence, he didn’t know what was.

“Promise me you will tell me next time you feel down like that again?” Marinette asked, her tone so soft and loving, it warmed him up to his very core.

He nodded. “Promise.”

Satisfied with his answer, her hands left his skin, and as much as Adrien wanted to object and hold her again to never let go, he kept silent.

They still had work to be done.

Marinette tied the last bag of frosting and, once they were cool enough, leveled the cakes so they could assemble them. The strawberry cake was chosen to be the Ladybug one, with black frosting and strawberries in between its layers, and decored in red with black spots all around it.

(Adrien hadn’t even tried it yet, but had already decided it was going to be the most delicious cake he’d ever taste, to which Marinette really didn’t know if she should roll her eyes or just blush furiously.)

The chocolate cake, being already of a dark color, became the Chat Noir one. The layers were filled with green frosting and chocolate chips, while the outside was black with green pawprints. He was not gonna lie, his Lady was amazing if she could draw _pawprints_ , which were not easy to do normaly, with _frosting_ like it was a piece of cake – pun completely intended.

(When Marinette decided to turn the tables on him and make him blush instead, he finally understood the implications of his own words and waggled his eyebrows. It took all of her strength not pour the rest of the frosting on his hair, if only to wipe off that ridiculous smirk off of his face.)

Adrien watched as she carefully held the chocolate cake in her hands, balancing it on its plate. He did the same with the other one, excited to finally taste the beautiful creations he had helped bake – and equally as excited to see what their friends would think of them, too.

He followed Marinette to the door, watching as she reached for the handle – he wouldn’t _dare_ move one of his hands away from the cake, afraid he was going to let it fall –, and stopped, much like had happened earlier. This time, though, it was on her own accord.

And she had a smirk on her face.

“Promise me one more thing, Chaton,” she asked, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes when he nodded. “No matter what happens when I open this door, don’t let the cake fall.”

He raised his eyebrow at such a strange request but agreed nonetheless.

She slowly opened the door, stepping aside for him to leave the kitchen first, and suddenly it made sense for him.

Because really, if the multiple colored balloons and decorations and _lights_ around the room were not shocking enough, then the huge collective _“SURPRISE!”_ that welcomed him back into the Main Room could surely have made him drop his cake.

But he held onto it firmly, just like he had promised.

“W-Wha–“ He spluttered, gaping at his friends. “ _WHAT?_ ”

“Happy Birthday, Adrien!” Nino beamed just as Alya approached to take the cake away from his hands. “This is your birthday party, courtesy of your best buds, of course.” The DJ ran to him as soon as his hands were free, engulfing him in a bear hug.

Soon every single one of his classmates followed his example, and a very confused Adrien found himself in the middle of a very messy – though not at all unpleasant – group hug.

He returned it with enthusiasm, waiting for everyone to pull back before he finally tried to grasp on what was going on. “B-But… But it’s not–“

“Your _belated_ birthday party is what Nino meant to say.” Marinette spoke all the way over from a table that had _definitely_ not been there when they had run into the kitchen a second time.

This one stood right against the wall opposite to the TV screen, and it was filled with the most delicious-looking pastries and sweets, including their cakes that had just been placed right in the middle. Above it, there was a huge banner of “Happy (belated) Birthday, Adrien” with signatures of all his friends surrounding the message.

Really, the vision was so beautiful, he could cry.

“But why…?” He asked softly, trying to understand how they had come up with such an idea all of a sudden – and with him being right there, no less!

“Ah, that would be Marinette’s fault.” Tikki, who had been hovering nearby with Plagg, finally approached him, both kwamis sitting on each of his shoulders. “Back when we were talking about our plans for your next birthday on school, she saw how happy you were with that Christmas dinner and was suddenly struck with this idea of throwing you a party.”

Adrien gasped, his head whipping to face his partner. “Wait, is _that_ why you were acting so strange after _Pire Noël_?”

She nodded, the smile on her face making it clear that she had no regrets about the whole ordeal.

“I sent Plagg into the kitchen because, you know, pretty much everything we may need is there, and I was really curious to see if we had enough for an actual party. Alya gave me the idea of asking Akino for whatever we were lacking. After that, it was just a matter of waiting for the perfect opportunity to drag you into the kitchen with one excuse or another.”

“Which is when _I_ told everyone about the surprise.” Alya grinned, appearing very satisfied with herself. “Along with Tikki and Plagg, of course. And you kind of missed your chance to see Akino in the flesh too.”

Both heroes widened their eyes at that new piece of information.

“For real?!”

Their classmates nodded.

“Said she wanted to make sure Adrien wouldn’t be able to hear her voice through the speakers or whatever,” Chloé explained, waving her hand dismissively as if that was not important.

Beside her, an excited Sabrina nodded.

“We spent the whole time planning everything until you came out, and then while you finished the cakes, she sent us what we needed for decorating.”

Adrien took another moment to let all that information sink in.

For about five episodes now, his girlfriend had had the sudden idea of throwing him a belated birthday party out of nowhere, somehow got all of their classmates, their kwamis _and_ their kidnapper to play along with it, and pretty much tricked him into helping her bake his own cakes – which was actually really clever, since they were mostly for _him_.

He could barely comprehend any of it…

“B-But– why…?” He asked again, so softly that his voice was barely a whisper.

The response came, surprisingly, from Plagg.

“Because you _deserve it_ , Adrien,” he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and nothing he’d say could change that. “And because these people want to see you happy and will do anything to make that possible, whether you realize it or not.”

His words were followed by a orchestry of nods and hums and “yeah’s”, and the sounds may have been a mess, but somehow it sounded so beautiful that he felt his chest tighten.

It was not a bad feeling, though. True, his heart was aching, but because it was so filled with appreciation and love that he felt like it was _bursting_.

He had never felt so dear before, like he belonged somewhere, surrounded by people that cared for him.

By people who _loved_ him.

It was a wonderful feeling, yes, but it was still too much for him to take all at once. Which is why he hid his face in his hands to hide his burning cheeks as well as his tears – which proved to be useless once a happy sob escaped his throat.

Soon, he was surrounded by his friends in yet another group hug. This one felt more tender, more patient, though just as warm as the one from before.

(It was only when his tears completely dried that, one by one, his classmates pulled away, his closest friends and his Lady lingering for a while longer.

When given the options, he chose to start his first official party with dancing – the music being a courtesy of Nino himself –, and during the whole party that wonderful feeling never left Adrien once.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I nearly cry along with Adrien at that very end?  
> Noooooooo.......  
> ...  
>  ~~Yes...~~
> 
> Next up is going to be _Animan_!


	18. Animan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM, MY PEOPLE!
> 
> Listen, real talk here: I know I started out as "I'll try to post one chapter per week", but... Well, life's been a lot more hectic than it used to be. Chapters that, before, I could write in two to three days, now I'm taking about a _week_ to complete, and I'm using pretty much all of my free time!  
>  So yeah... I can't promise that anymore. I'll try to post every two or three weeks at most, but I seriously can not promise you an exact time to update.  
> But fret not! Even if I do take long, I'm _not_ abandoning this fic, I promise! We're almost done here, now we're officially ten episodes away from the end!  
>  Man, I remeber when I barely just started... Good times.
> 
> By the way, is everyone ready for another trip to Love Square Fluff land? If you're not, well, too bad! You're going anyway.
> 
>  
> 
>  **(Meanwhile, behind the scenes in the beginning of this chapter:**  
>  **Akino:** Dani, I should not allow them to–  
>  **Me:** Shhhhhh, leave them be! I've been waiting for as long as they have for a chance like this!  
>  **Akino:** But in the prologue you made me tell them–  
>  **Me:** Akino, girl, let me ask: did you mention the kitchen in that rule? Like, _at all?_  
>  **Akino:** ... That flaw was on purpose, wasn't it?  
>  **Me:** Smart little wolf~ )
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Marinette closed the door behind her, letting out a soft sigh as she entered the kitchen once more, alone this time.

How much time had passed since she last went back there? Two hours? Three? Quickly checking her phone, she confirmed that the answer was somewhere in the middle, leaning slightly more towards the latter.

A little over two hours and a half of partying – a little over two hours and a half of not getting closer to leave that place, wherever it was.

Not that she was complaining. It had been her idea in the first place, and not for a single second had she regretted it. Everyone had been having so much fun since they had started; they’d danced, played games, sung… Marinette was sure she had even seen Tikki and Plagg twirling together in the air at some point, right after Adrien had pulled her to the dance floor with him.

And her kitten… Well, only to see him smile unlike anyone had ever seen before was _beyond_ worth the time they had wasted. He looked so happy, beaming so bright that more than once she had to remind herself that no, Adrien Agreste was _not_ made of sunlight.

… Still, she could seriously believe that with every new glance she stole at him.

Even when he cried after everyone revealed the surprise, she could feel the happiness irradiating from him – and knowing that she had helped cause that made her feel immensely happy as well.

It was a pity she’d soon have to cut his fun short. As far as parties usually went, three hours was close to nothing, but they could not afford to waste any more time if they wanted to leave soon. Adrien would understand that, she was sure.

She lifted her eyes to all the dirty dishes still sitting on the sink from their baking. Just like she had expected, they were all still there, waiting to be cleaned – because as willing to please as Akino seemed to be, the rule “you dirt it, you clean it” was surely a part of this enviromment just like any others.

She approached the sink, glancing back at the door before she started to wash everything on her own. At any other time, she’d drag Adrien to help her with the mess he had helped her create. But, just this once, she would let it slip, just so he could enjoy himself a few moments longer. Plagg had been right, he deserved it – as well as all the happiness and love the world could provide him with, because only God knew how much her poor kitten was lacking those in his life.

She’d make sure to change that soon enough.

She was halfway done with the dishes when the sound of the door opening came from behind her, allowing the loud voices from her excited classmates to invade the kitchen for a brief moment.

“So, here’s where the bug’s hiding.”

Marinette looked over her shoulder, quite surprised to find Adrien somewhere other than the party.

“What are _you_ doing here?” She asked, not bothering to hide her confusion.

“Ah… looking for you?” He gave her a look as if it should have been obvious, before approaching her. “You disappeared from the party and didn’t come back.”

“Yes, well, these won’t clean themselves.” She shrugged, then turned most of her attention back to the task at hand.

“I thought I was going to help you with them, too…” he pointed lightly, watching the water pour over the bowl in her hands. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s your party, Chaton.” She gave him a small smile. “You should be there having fun, not running after me just because I left for five minutes.”

She could almost _hear_ the pout in his voice when he replied, “But I want you to have fun with me too...”

Marinette rolled her eyes, unable to hide the growing shade of pink on her cheeks because of just how _cute_  he looked. Seriously, they could say he was a cat all he wanted, but Adrien always looked so much more like a loyal blond puppy, it was _adorable._

Of course he would insist for her to be there with him in one of the happiest moments of his life. _Of course._

“I will be back soon enough. Just let me finish these first.”

Adrien hummed beside her, seeming not really pleased with her decision.

“Let me help?” He requested, already reaching for one of the bowls close to her, to which she pushed his hand away with her finger.

“Nope. You go back to the party and have fun. I can do dishes just fine on my own.”

“But Marinette–“ he insisted, his hand not leaving the area over the sink. He was clearly not going to give up.

“I’m going to wet you, Adrien,” she threatened, making him gasp.

“You wouldn’t!”

But clearly, he had underestimated her. The next thing he knew, she had angled the spoon in her hand just perfectly to reflect all the water directly at him. He jumped away as soon as he felt the cold liquid hit him and soak through his clothes, making a noise that certainly wasn’t, but very much resembled a _hiss_.

Aside from the water still running down the sink, the kitchen fell in a moment of silence. Adrien and Marinette stared at each other, eyes wide as he seemed to become increasingly redder by the second. She, on the other hand, completely failed at keeping her amusement away from her expression.

Finally, he broke the silence, flustered. “M-Marinette…”

He didn’t have time to say much more before she doubled over with laughter.

“W-What–“ she took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself– “What was _THAT?!_ ”

Adrien pouted at her, crossing his arms.

“T-That was your fault!” He accused her. “You caught me off guard!”

“Off guard or not, most humans do not _hiss_!” She defended, her tone teasing. “And in contact with water, no less! Ah, this is priceless!” She giggled again, before Adrien pounced at her, making her squeal.

He took a bowl from the sink and angled it beneath the water, making an even larger amount soak her from the top of her head and down to her shoulders. She shrieked in outrage and jumped back to protect herself with a glare, being met with the most _obnoxiously satisfied grin_ she had ever seen on his face.

Oh, it was _on._

Marinette pulled the largest bowl she could find out of the cabinets and went back to the still running water. She slammed it into the sink, and as it was filled, she watched with a wicked grin as her boyfriend’s own grin faded to give way to mortification.

“M-My Lady…”

She pulled the bowl out of the sink, holding it threateningly with both of her hands. It was filled to the brim, and very visible for him to see it.

“Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…” She took a step towards him, to which he took a step back. “Bad cats like you should be punished with a shower!”

He ran and she immediately gave chase. The hasty movement spilled quite a bit of water on the floor, but she somehow managed to keep most of it so she could get her revenge on him – which, of course, became an endless cicle as he then found a bucket of his own to counterattack.

The problem was, it was kind of difficult to have a water fight with only one source present in the room for them both to fill their containers. And even though they made it work for a little while, to refill their “weapons” not only took time, but it also made them too vulnerable for that to work, which led them to give up quickly.

Still, by the end of it, they were both completely soaked from head to toe. And, as they were desperately trying not to slip on the wet floor, they had no choice but to recognize that the kitchen had just become much more of a mess than it had been before.

_Damn it._

“Great,” Marinette groaned, looking down at herself. “Now how are we supposed to go back out into the Main Room like _this?_ ” For a moment, she nearly motioned to herself, but quickly refrained from doing so. She hadn’t really noticed just how much her _white shirt_ became nearly transparent until then.

Thankfully (or maybe purposefully), Adrien was staring at the kitchen instead of her. He sighed.

“How did this happen, again?” He asked despite already knowing the answer. That didn’t stop his partner from replying anyway.

“You were being stubborn.” She took her hair down from her pigtails to twist it, causing the floor beneath her to become even wetter.

“ _Me?!_ ” He turned to her, his hand over his chest in mock hurt. “ _You_ didn’t let me help!”

She rolled her eyes.

“And you didn’t let me _not_ let you help,” she countered, being met with a pout from her partner. She stuck her tongue out at him, both glaring quite childishly at each other before they started laughing.

Honestly, even they couldn’t deny it: they were _impossible._

“Really, though, how are we going to survive the rest of the day like this?” This time she did point at herself, seeing as Adrien was making quite a point not to look at her chest for too long. Even when she gestured, his eyes only quickly glanced at that spot, which somehow was enough to make him look like a walking tomato. That didn’t fail to make her smile.

He shrugged. “Well, unless you’re comfortable with walking around half-naked, I think we are in for a cold.”

“A cold it is,” she agreed with a nod.

Their resolution was cut short, however, when the ceiling above the table slid open. From the opening, two baskets of clean clothes and towels fell nearly flawlessly on top of the hard surface in front of them.

“… Or we get new clothes from the magic room, of course.” Marinette chuckled after a moment of surprise. Really, things like this should not faze her anymore. “Thank you,” she said to nothing in particular, knowing Akino could hear her.

She quickly inspected the baskets before taking the one with a cute, pink short overall and a white shirt that seemed perfect to fit her. That left Adrien with the one that had a black and grey shirt, and a pair of jeans his size. The two eyed the door leading to the Main Room, considering the option to go to the bathrooms to change. Their friends would tease them, no doubt. And even with a party outside, it would be quite _difficult_ to just go through them unnoticed.

But then again, they would _also_ tease them once they appeared wearing completely different outfits, but at least they’d look a little more presentable. Right now, with their clothes clinging to their skin and jeans feeling so heavy it was difficult to walk, they’d rather stay right there in the kitchen.

After glancing at each other, Marinette excused herself to the storage room and quickly closed the door behind her for some privacy.

(Of course, she had to stop her mind from wandering back to the kitchen, where her boyfriend was probably taking his time to change himself. She slapped herself mentally, reminding herself that it was not the time and place to think anything of the sort – and even if it was, there was still the matter of being watched.)

Once dry and changed, the designer moved herself a little, noting with a satisfied hum that her new outfit fit her almost perfectly. It would do just fine. She put her wet clothes in the basket and knocked on the door to make sure she was safe to leave the room without stumbling on a half-naked Adrien.

Because that would make her unable to speak for a _year_ , at best.

“Come on out,” was his muffled reply. Marinette opened the door to find the rest of the dishes clean, the table completely dry, and her already changed partner trying to do something about the wet floor. His hair was a mess, she couldn’t help but notice as well, making him look much more like Chat Noir than usual.

She shook her head, and smiled. “You really are a stubborn little kitten, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid _you_ have no place to call _me_ stubborn, my Lady,” he replied. His hands twisted the water from his towel in the same bucket he had used against her before. He looked up at her, his eyes trailing on her form before he gave her a teasing smirk. “And you’re a beautiful little bug, you know that?”

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her cheeks burned at the compliment. She crouched down next to him, taking her own used towel from the basket to help him.

“Shut up and keep cleaning, Kitty.”

He laughed, but did as she said.

They dried the floor the best they could, stealing small glances and soft smiles from each other every now and again.

“We just wasted more of our time, didn’t we?” Adrien asked once he twisted his towel one last time. He hanged it on the backrest of a nearby chair before leaning on the edge of the table, his head thrown back and his eyes focused on the ceiling above them.

Marinette hummed. “We’ve been doing that quite a lot, to be honest.” She followed his actions, putting her towel aside and leaning right beside him. “I wish you could have enjoyed the party a little more… But I should really put a stop to it now.”

He smiled and turned his head to look at her. His eyes were soft, filled with gratefulness.

“It was more than enough for me, Marinette.” He gently took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, his lips brushing against her knuckles. “I don’t know how I could ever thank you for that.”

She smiled back, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. “You don’t need to. I know you’d have done the same for me.” Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked his cheek before tugging on his hand. “Shall we go?”

He didn’t reply at first. Marinette watched as her kitten eyed the door a few meters behind her, thinking, before looking back at her. His cheeks warmed considerably, and by the way he gulped, it didn’t take much to guess that he was not ready to go back yet.

“I… Can we… waste just a bit more of our time before we go back?” He asked sheepishly. “Just a little bit?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you have in mind?”

Adrien seemed to consider his words for a moment, before finally replying with a, “Well… we’re alone…”

“Alone?” The designer parroted, to which her partner nodded.

“Alone,” he repeated, before quickly adding, “while everyone else is distracted from, you know, _us_.”

Her eyes widened in understanding, her lips parting slightly while a quiet “oh” escaped from them.

_Alone._

They were alone in the kitchen, with no cakes to bake and no classmates around to tease them. There was a party outside where, even though their friends would likely notice their absence soon – if they hadn’t already –, they were probably enjoying themselves and their well deserved break from the series to really _care_.

They were actually _alone_.

Just the two of them. Not even their kwamis were around, as far as they were concerned.

She’d been dying to enjoy a moment alone with him ever since they first kissed! But how many times had they had a chance like that already?

 _Too few to count_ , the heroine realized. Sure, they’d been alone while baking, but she had been too focused on throwing him a party to really think about it.

This was a rare chance, and she was not going to waste it.

“I think… we can afford to waste a little more time before we go back,” she agreed with her boyfriend, who smiled so brightly, it seemed like he was going to combust. She laughed. “But just _a little_! We have a room to escape!”

“ _Yes!_ ” He punched the air before throwing his arms around her, peppering her face with kisses. Marinette giggled, her hands flying to his chest to push him back, despite how she obviously felt no desire to separate from him. “I’ve been waiting since _Le Dislocoeur_! And now–“ he placed a quick peck on her lips– “I’m going to kiss you senseless and nobody can stop me.”

Their eyes met in a loving gaze and Marinette grinned, not at all opposed to that idea.

“Then you better start soon before somebody come after us, hm?” She asked with a teasing smile, which didn’t last much longer due to Adrien’s lips connecting with hers once more.

Adrien was not kidding when he said he’d _kiss her senseless._ His lips moved against hers quite desperately, almost like the few times they’d kissed before had been nowhere near enough for him. It was a little rushed, too, as if he was afraid someone would barge in on them at any moment, and yet it was not any less passionate than she thought it’d be. His arms held her body flushed against his, which was good, because she was pretty sure she’d fall to her knees if he loosened his embrace even if just a little.

But what could she do? Her brain melted every time their lips barely even brushed. And while she usually could keep herself in check, this time she was not really trying to fight that sensation. She kissed him back fully, soundly, the hands on his chest gripping on his shirt as if she was holding onto him for dear life.

When they parted, Marinette could still feel his lips hovering above hers, his light panting warming the skin of her cheeks just like hers did his. She barely had time to catch her breath before his lips met hers again in quick, loving pecks that made her absolutely melt.

All in all, it felt _perfect,_ if not for the fact that her head needed to be tilted up the whole time. It was starting to become quite uncomfortable. Somehow finding the strength in her legs again, she moved away from his arms, suddenly feeling much colder than she did before.

“M-My Lady…” Adrien called for her, breathless, sounding almost scared that she was going to leave him. Her chest tightened.

“You’re too tall, mon Minou,” she murmured, hopping onto the edge of the table beside them. Her arms extended towards him once she felt comfortable enough, inviting him back into her personal space.

He didn’t need to be told twice, stepping into her embrace and allowing her to capture his lips once more. While she was still not perfectly leveled with him, the table allowed her a few extra centimeters closer to his lips, making the experience a little more comfortable for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, her fingers tangling and messing his hair even further than before. With her leading this time, Adrien allowed himself to relax and enjoy the slower pace she had settled for them; it was still just as passionate as before, but now it also felt much more tender, and they both couldn’t help but drown in each other’s caresses.

They didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Suddenly feeling bold, Marinette took his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling on his flesh just as she pulled away, and eliciting a moan from him. Despite quiet, the sound reverberated in her ears, giving her courage to keep going. Her lips moved to his chin, his jaw, his ear, leaving a trail of kisses wherever they went.

By the time she reached his neck, Adrien seemed to be finding it difficult to stay standing, if the way he was clinging onto her like she was the only thing anchoring him to the real world was of any indication. She didn’t need to be Ladybug to deduct that he was swooning just as hard as he had back during their first kisses. The knowledge made Marinette grin, very much enjoying the fact that he was so easily turning into mush because of _her._

“You’re a hopeless case, aren’t you, Chaton?” She asked teasingly against his skin, leaving yet another kiss on the base of his neck.

Adrien, who up until then had nearly been resting his forehead on her shoulder, turned his head just enough to bite down on her neck. Marinette jumped with a loud yelp and whipped her head to glare at him, only to find a stupid shit-eatting grin on his red face.

“You were saying?” He teased before kissing the spot he had just bitten, his smirk never once faltering.

The designer huffed and playfully – but definitely not _lightly –_ slapped his arm. “Stupid cat.”

The blond chuckled, moving back to kiss her cheek. “You’re right, though… I’m hopeless,” he said softly. When his Lady raised an eyebrow at his admission, his smile grew back into a grin. “Hopelessly in love with you.”

Marinette could feel her cheeks burn, and even though she tried, fighting against the smile that appeared on her lips seemed to be a lost cause.

“Oh God…” She giggled, giddy. “Now I understand why Plagg is your kwami. You’re just _so cheesy!_ ”

Adrien made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust. It made her laugh.

“Don’t compare me to his stinking cheese, my Lady, that’s an insult!” He kissed her jaw, not missing the way she rolled her eyes. “I’d rather be seen as a romantic incorrigible.”

“Oh, that you’re, too,” she agreed with a fond smile. “Obnoxiously so.”

“C’mon, Buginette. We both know you’re head over heels for me.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again, Adrien.”

He promptly complied, his fingers drowning in her raven hair as he pulled her in for yet another kiss.

They kissed again, and again, for what could have been hours, days, years – they didn’t know. They completely lost track of time. But for a moment, they allowed themselves to not care as they experimented, with their lips and tongues alike, all the little pleasures of kissing the one they loved.

It was midway another one of their sweetest kisses that the sound of a camera dared to interrupt their little heaven. They both jumped, red faces turning to the source of the noise to find none other than Alya with her phone in hand, accompanied by her boyfriend and the kwamis. Plagg pretented to gag while the other three had extremely satisfied grins on their faces.

“Of course this is what you two have been doing ever since you disappeared.” Nino shook his head, amused.

“Pay up, Nino,” Alya demanded, extending her hand in his direction. “I told you they’d be in the kitchen.”

The DJ sighed as he started to search around his pockets, with a murmur of “ _do we even have money here_ ” while completely ignoring the superduo’s protests. Finally, he sighed in defeat after finding nothing.

“I’ll owe you when we get home, babe.”

Alya hummed and put her hand on her hip instead.

“I thought _someone_ said she was going to wash the dishes?” She teased, eyes focused mostly on her best friend.

“I– We _did_!” Marinette pointed at the sink while Adrien nodded. “We actually had to clean _the whole kitchen_ thanks to a certain cat.”

Said cat gasped in outrage. “It was not the _cat_ who threw water at me first, it was the _bug_!”

“Yeah, but because you wouldn’t back off the sink.”

“A water fight?” Alya interrupted them, watching them sheepishly nod. “Well, _that_ explains the clothes, I was almost afraid to ask about _that_.”

Marinette rolled her eyes while her boyfriend gave her enough space to slide back off to the ground. It was obvious their time alone was over, anyway.

 _Damn it,_ the heroined internally sighed at the lost contact.

But then again, that forced her to focus on their task at hand, so maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“Is the party still going?” She asked as she put her humid hair up in a quick, messy bun.  She reached for the basket with her soaked clothes, watching from the corner of her eye as her partner did the same.

“We just finished putting the decorations down,” Tikki replied, flying over to them. “We figured that since you two had disappeared, we could give you some time alone while tidying the room.”

Marinette smiled at the red fairy, kissing her tiny forehead. “Good thinking, Tikki.”

The ladybug smiled back at her, and both heroes decided to leave the room and hang their clothes in the bathrooms to dry. Soon, they were back in the Main Room, sitting onto their respective beanbags and surrounded once more by their friends. Their cakes, they noticed, had been carefully moved to the coffee table in the center where – following traditions –, they sang Happy (Belated) Birthday to Adrien and urged him to make a wish.

(“But my wish has already come true.” He winked at his Lady, who rolled her eyes despite her flushed cheeks.)

Once everyone had settled with one or two pieces of cake in hands (and after a good explanation to why the hell the heroes were wearing different clothes, followed by a few whines of “I wanted to fight too…”), Marinette took the remote to choose the next episode.

Which, much to hers, Adrien’s, Alya’s and Nino’s mortification, was _Animan_.

There was a collective groan from them, which confused their classmates.

“I take it was a bad day?” Juleka tried to guess, earning four sighs in response.

“Most awkward date ever,” Nino started.

“Most awkward time while locked somewhere, ever,” Alya continued.

“Most awkward day with my crush trying to matchmake me with his best friend,” Marinette added.

“And let’s say this akuma gave me the same Chronogirl gave Ladybug,” Adrien frowned, “a bad memory.“

Beside him, his girlfriend frowned, gently taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. “To sum things up, that day was a _mess._ ”

“So, are we in for some laughs again – aside from Adrien’s bad memories, that is?” Alix grinned. “Because I’d love to have some more material to tease you again.”

The four friends sent her a light glare, earning a few snickers from their classmates. Knowing that they had no way of escaping, Marinette gave in, and the episode started.

**[In school, Marinette and Alya are reading one of the newest magazine issues with Adrien in it.]**

**Marinette: “Lion, your heart will roar!” [makes a cute little roar before laughing with her best friend.]**

Adrien barely had time to _start_ the episode before wanting to squeeze the life out of his girlfriend already.

She was too cute.

_Why was she so cute?!_

“Admiring my beauty again, I see,” he said instead, teasing her in an attempt to not pounce on her lips again.

Marinette rolled her eyes, ignoring the dust on her cheeks. “Well, you _are_ a model.”

“ _Your_ model.”

“Touché.” She grinned.

**[From afar, Nino watches them with a smile on his lips when Adrien appears out of nowhere, startling him.]**

**Adrien: Tell me, Nino, I think you’re ogling at Marinette a bit too much lately.**

**Nino: [pulls him away from sight, shushing him] Yeah okay, it’s true, I find her super cute! Don’t you think so?**

“ _Definitely_.” Adrien grinned, earning yet another eyeroll from Marinette. “I think anyone interested in _girls_ in this room can attest to that.”

Many hums were followed by his statement, and while some of them were expected – like Nathaniel’s and Nino’s –, some definitely took her off guard. Those came mostly from Juleka, Rose, Kim, Max, Ivan (didn’t they all have crushes already? One of them even had a _girlfriend_!), Alya ( _WHAT?_ ) and even, shockingly, from Sabrina. (That earned her a glare from Chloé, of course. But if the mortifying suspicion that the blonde had a crush on Ladybug ended up being true, then she had really _no place_ to say anything.)

“I mean, I may be dating now and all,” Nino said, rubbing the back of his head, “but that’s still true and I can’t just deny it. No offense, Alya.”

“Offense?” The blogger snorted. “Nino, I’d smooch Marinette in no time if I ever had the chance. She _is_ cute, we can both agree with that.”

Marinette gaped at her best friend, her face growing redder.

“You– _Seriously?_ ” She asked, and even though her gaze was mostly set on the couple beside her, her question had been directed to everyone.

The reply was another collective hum.

“ _But–_ ” Adrien grinned and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders, not at all helping her flustered state– “unfortunately for everyone else, Marinette is _mine_ and I’m not willing to share.”

She hid her face in her hands, not sure if she should feel embarrassed or flattered with that new piece of information.

Why was that her _life_?

Beside her, Alya rewinded the episode, snickering at her best friend’s embarrassment.

**Nino: What can I do to make her notice me? What should I do, come out with a joke? Pay her some compliments? Ask her to the zoo? Play the lady-killer?!**

“ _Be Adrien Agreste,_ ” Alix coughed, being hit with a cushion from Marinette.

**Adrien: Nino, I think you’re asking yourself too many questions! And ask her to the zoo, I mean, are you serious?**

**Nino: Well what? I heard they got a new panther…**

The heroine shrugged beside him. “I see no problem.”

“I agree, animals are cute!” Rose smiled from her seat. “I think most of us would love a date in the zoo.”

“Speak for yourself,” Chloé scoffed. “I’d rather stay away from those stinking things, thank you very much.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, making the delicate girl beside Juleka giggle.

**Adrien: Listen, what matters is that you be yourself.**

**Nino: Yeah, well, easy for you to say, you’re on the front page of every fashion magazine! For me, it’s way harder!**

**Adrien: You’re super cool, Nino! Believe me! Otherwise, you wouldn’t be my best friend!**

“Yeah, dude, considering everything we’ve seen you find _‘cool’_ today, I’m not so sure what to make of _that,_ ” Nino teased, making Adrien huff.

“You’re cruel, you know that? And here I was, just trying to help…”

**Adrien: Okay, ask her to the zoo. She’ll accept, I’m sure of it!**

**[Nino straightens up with confidence and walks up to Marinette and Alya before chickeking out in the last moment, running back to Adrien.]**

**Nino: What do I do after, if she blows me off or if she calls me a pain?!**

“You make me sound like Chloé.” Marinette frowned. “I would politely decline, not be rude!”

“Hey, what do I have to do with anything?!” Chloé protested, glaring at Marinette. “I did nothing this time!”

“ _Le Dislocoeur_ ,” Alix replied quite forcefully while glaring at the blonde, who surprisingly gulped.

“R-Right.”

**Adrien: Okay, come, I’ll help you.**

**[They share a a fistbump and go wait outside. Soon, the girls leave the school, Marinette still with her magazine in hands.]**

**Marinette: [sighs] He’s so…**

**Alya: Smart, nice, handsome as a Greek god, irresistible, fun and sensible?**

**Marinette: So much more than that.**

Adrien blushed after hearing that, a dopey smile soon appearing on his face. Did Marinette really think he was all that and more?

Beside him, his Lady giggled upon noticing his state, pulling him in to kiss his cheek.

“Dorky kitty,” she whispered fondly, making his heart soar.

**[She bumps into a petrified Nino, letting her magazine fall.]**

**Adrien: [appears from behind him] Oh, we’re sorry. Isn’t that right, Nino? [nudges him.]**

**Nino: [nods] Sorry.**

A few of the teenagers snickered at Nino’s strangled apology, Alya included.

How had she not noticed _that_ before?

**[Marinette giggles nervously before realizing her magazine with _Adrien_ is open on the floor for everyone to see. Both of them reach down to retrieve it, accidentally knocking their foreheads. They both apologize asshe manages to take the magazine before he does.]**

“There’s _no way_ he did not see himself from that close.” Alix pointed at the screen. “How did you not _see_ that?”

“I-I did!” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “But hey, I thought it was just… normal? She likes fashion, you know?”

Alya sighed. “You’re so clueless, it hurts…”

**Adrien: All our apologies! [glares at his still frozen friend] How could we make it up to you? You have an idea, Nino? [quickly realizes he won’t say anything before continuing] And what do you say we all went to the zoo together? I heard they got… [snaps his fingers in front of Nino to try and bring him back to reality.]**

**Nino: Ah, yes. They got a new panther. [robotic smile].**

**Alya: Ah, that’s a great idea! Isn’t that right, Marinette? Plus you love animals!**

More snickers were heard at Marinette’s face, as well as how Alya had to talk for her just like Adrien had to do for Nino.

“Alya and Adrien are the only _normal people_ in this, aren’t they?” Juleka chuckled.

“This is so _painful_ to watch.” Alix shook her head, amused.

**Marinette: Yes I– I’m super fan of aynimals. Er, I mean– Of mammazoo. No, of aminals! Argh, no, of…**

**Adrien: [smiles] Great. So, let’s say we meet up at 4pm? Nino, is it okay with you?**

**Nino: [nods, still smiling robotically.]**

**Adrien: Perfect. So, at 4pm, right?**

**Marinette: 4pm… Noted.**

**[Adrien leaves, dragging his best friend along and leaving the girls behind.]**

**Marinette: Yeah…**

**Alya: Er, yoohoo, Earth to Marinette! [waves her hand in front of her] You realize the boy you’re head over heels for just asked you out… right?**

**Marinette: Yeah… AH? Wait. What?! Oh no, not like that, not now, not today! I didn’t wash my hair, I don’t have my lucky socks, I– Help me, Alya, I won’t be able to do it on my own!**

“You know what I find funnier?” Juleka smiled. “It’s that as bad as Marinette is, Nino seems to be even worse.”

“It doesn’t even look like the same Nino who’s dating Alya…” Mylène turned to look at the couple with slight confusion. Alya chuckled.

“Thank God he isn’t. It means I’m not dating a broken robot.”

“Rude!” Nino pouted.

**[Elsewhere, Nino and Adrien are chilling on a bench.]**

**Nino: How did you do that?**

**Adrien: Like I told you. You just need to be yourself.**

**Nino: Yeah _right_ , of course… Except that, for you, it’s too easy. Me, with girls, it’s a struggle…**

**Adrien: Stop, you’re being ridiculous now. It’ll be okay! And when you’re alone with Marinette at the zoo, you–**

**Nino: Whoa whoa whoa! What do you mean “alone with Marinette”?! Nonononono! You’re gonna come with me! You’re not gonna leave me alone with her! Nuh-uh!**

Rose couldn’t help but snicker.

“Honestly, if you didn’t have Alya and Marinette didn’t have Adrien, I’d say you’re both perfect for each other.”

“I know, right?” Alya laughed. “But I’m glad they didn’t get together. Their awkwardness would have been so powerful I think the _world_ wouldn’t be able to take it.”

Adrien snickered, ignoring his girlfriend’s and best friend’s protests. “It’s over nine thousand!”

**Adrien: [facepalms] Okay, what wouldn’t I do for my best friend…**

**[Later, in the zoo, Marinette’s sitting on a bench and waiting for (supposedly) Adrien. She turns on the communicator in her ear.]**

**Alya: _TEST, ONE TWO, ONE TWO! Marinette, you copy?_**

**Marinette: Yeah, loud and clear.**

Alya sheepishly smiled. “Eh, sorry… I got a little excited.”

“I noticed.” Marinette huffed, feigning annoyance.

**Marinette: But, er, I’m not sure I can do this… _even like this…_**

**Alya: [hiding behind a tree nearby] Of course you can, you just have to be yourself!**

“You know what?” Nino spoke, turning to his best friend. “You and Alya were also made for each other.”

The two of them laughed. “We’re only telling the truth!” Adrien defended, seeing the blogger nod.

**Marinette: You remember the last time I did that?**

**[They enter a flashback.]**

**_Alya: You just have to be yourself, Marinette._ **

**_[Marinette nods confidently and opens the door to the boys’ restroom to find Adrien. She smiles, ready to talk to him before all the other boys in the room freak out and shout for her to leave, leaving a very confused Adrien behind.]_ **

**[The flashback ends.]**

Marinette paused the episode with an angry pout, her cheeks burning bright red as the whole class roared with laughter at what they just saw. Did they _have_ to see _that?!_

“S-So _that–_ “ Adrien barely managed to compose himself, both hands holding his stomach as he practically rolled with laughter on his beanbag _–_ “t-that’s what that _was all about!_ ” He snorted along with his kwami, who seemed to be becoming _purple_ at this point.

“Can anyone be more embarrassing?!” Chloé snickered from her seat, making the heroine frown.

Really, Tikki was probably the only one not laughing this much, and it was just because she had already laughed enough about it before – and even _that_ didn’t seem to be a good excuse, considering how Alya had slid from her beanbag all the way down to the floor.

Marinette growled. It was definitive, she would somehow cross to the dimension of this show and find its creator to give them a good piece of her mind.

Once her classmates seemed to be calming down from their hype, she made it a point to send them a glare.

“Are you _done?_ ” She asked for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Beside her, Adrien chuckled, earning the most intimidating glare she could come up with.

“S-Sorry, my Lady.” He sent her a sheepish smile, visibly trying – and failing – to hide his amusement once he noticed her frown. “But… You have to admit that _was_ pretty funny.”

She hummed, her tone laced with irritation before she turned to the episode, pressing play again despite her better judgement.

**Alya: Okay… So, er, be yourself _and_ be careful where you’re going!**

**Marinette: [anxiously waiting on the bench, looking around to see any signs of him arriving] Aah… Where are you, love of my life?**

“Right here,” Adrien tried to lift her mood with a small grin, hesitantly nudging Marinette with his shoulder.

She scoffed. “I’m starting to regret my decisions.”

He let out a light gasp, then frowned when she barely acknowledged him.

Well, that was… a problem.

**Tikki: If you can’t speak to Adrien, then maybe he’s not the love of your life!**

**Marinette: Shh, Tikki! And stay well-hidden!**

“How did you not _hear_ or _see_ that?” Max asked Alya. “You were _right there_ , with _communicators_!”

Alya shrugged sheepishly. “I thought she was talking to herself…?”

A few of their classmates groaned.

“She even called ‘Tikki’!” Kim pointed, annoyed.

**Marinette: I’ll talk to him! You’ll see! I can do it! It’s for sure this time!**

**Alya: There, that’s good, I like to hear you say that!**

**Marinette: Yeah… [looks around again] Aaah, here they come!**

**[She stands up before noticing she only saw Kim and Max. The two wave at her.]**

**Kim: Hi, Marinette!**

“Did you just think we were Adrien and Nino?” Kim asked, teasingly raising his eyebrows at Marinette. “If so… I’m _flattered._ ”

Marinette blushed slightly at her mistake, momentarily forgetting about her annoyance. “I-I was freaking out, okay?” She replied with a hint of awkwardness, to which both the athlete and Max chuckled.

“We know.”

**Marinette: [sighs in relief] False alarm. Hi Kim, hi Max! What are you doing here?**

**Kim: We came to see the new panther! I wanna try to measure myself against it!**

**Max: Fancy joining us?**

**Alya: _Marinette! Target at 10 o’clock!_**

**Marinette:! No! [turns to see where she indicated, confusing the poor boys] Ah– I mean, yes but no thank you! Actually, I’m waiting for someone so I won’t hold you back!**

“Memo to self: next time we find Marinette acting weird like that, we will remember to check her ears,” Max joked, making Kim and Alya snicker.

**Kim: Okay, well, maybe later?**

**Marinette: Yeah! See ya!**

**[She waits for them to go before she notices Nino on his way to meet her, frowning when she finds he’s alone. She touches her communicator.]**

**Marinette: Where is Adrien?**

**Alya: _No idea._**

**Marinette: Oh, hi Nino! Erm, Adrien isn’t with you?**

**Nino: Erm…**

**Adrien: [hiding behind a few bushes with a communicator of his own.]**

“Oh no.” Alix groaned. “You two _actually_ had the same idea. Oh fuck, this is going to be _painful. AGAIN!_ ”

The four friends sent her sheepish looks, followed by an uncertain “sorry?!”

She huffed. “You better be, God damn it.”

**Adrien: Tell her _you’ll be way better without me._**

**Nino: You’ll be way better without me.**

**Marinette: Hm?**

**[Plagg pops up from Adrien’s hair, grinning.]**

**Plagg: Oh, this story is way more interesting than I thought it’d be, in the end! Turn up the volume a little!**

Adrien spluttered, turning to his kwami. “You _KNEW!_ ” He accused him yet again, only now realizing his sudden interest in that matchmaking mess.

“Of course I did!” Plagg smirked. “And it was hilarious!”

The model groaned, batting him away with a cushion. “You _little_ –“

The kwami dodged, cackling, and flew over to Nino’s lap, far away from his holder or Tikki’s.

**Nino: Er, I mean, without him! Of course! No need for Adrien to walk around the zoo!**

**Alya: _Of course there is, you dope!_**

**Marinette: Of course there is, y– er… I mean, erm… wasn’t he supposed to come?**

Marinette heard a few more snickers around her, set on her resolve to ignore them as she watched the scene unfold.

There was a sudden flash of light on her left before two suited arms hugged her from behind, making her jump. Almost everyone had turned to look at her in surprise, but she once more ignored her classmates in order to look behind, finding none other than Chat Noir cuddling up to her.

“Hm, Adrien, what are you doing?”

“My Lady’s feeling stressed, so it’s my duty to help her relax,” he explained while nuzzling the side of her head, his voice dying to give way to a low vibration coming from his chest.

He was _purring_ to her, and she couldn’t help but find it amazingly soothing, her bad mood fading away in record time. If it was really because of the purrs or simply because of his thoughtfulness, she had no idea.

Smiling, she leaned against him, allowing herself to drown in his calming presence.

“Thanks, Kitten.”

**Marinette: Don’t you want to wait for him?**

**Adrien: _Tell her you wanted to be alone with her._**

**Nino: Er… Later.**

**Marinette: What are you saying?**

**Nino: Oh, er, you’re right, we’ll wait for him!**

**Adrien: _No, what are you saying?! Don’t wait for me, I won’t come!_**

**[Not too far from them, M. Césaire’s feeding his panther in one of the cages in the zoo.]**

**Otis: Look at what Papa brought you. It’s good, eh, my wonder?**

“Well, hello there, Papa.” Alya smiled at the screen. “I was waiting for you to appear.”

“W-Wait, that’s true!” Kim turned to her as if he had been just hit by a sudden realization. “That dude _is_ your father!”

“Yes…” Alya nodded, curious. “Is this about how you akumatized him, or…?”

The boy flinched, before shaking his head. “No! I-I mean… That too, but… Holy shit, your father has a _panther._ ”

She nodded again, smirking. “He does.” Her grin widened when that seemed to pick more people’s interests.

“You have a fucking _pet panther!_ ” He grinned in wonder. “That’s _so cool!_ ”

“I know, right?” Nino grinned, looking somewhat proud.

“Man, I wish I had a pet panther.” Kim whined sighed, to which Chat enthusiastically nodded.

“I wish too! Imagine: Chat Noir and his wild black cat mascot, both aiding Ladybug to fight crime! I can almost see it!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I hope I won’t have to worry about you bringing stray panthers home, Chaton, or else I’m sure you’ll find yourself homeless.” She reached behind her to ring his bell.

He gasped in mock outrage and she giggled, while their classmates were divided between groaning and cooing.

They _really_ acted just like a married couple.

“Panthers aside, back to the episode, please?” Alix pleaded, to which Marinette complied, rewinding a few moments.

**Kim: You see the size of the piece of meat it’s devouring?!**

**Max: It’s the main food of this carnivorous feliformia, able to reach the speed of 65km/h.**

**Kim: 65km/h! That’s all? I thought a panther was faster than that! I bet I can beat it in a race!**

The class groaned at Kim’s competitiveness, Alix most of all.

“Even a _panther_ , Kim? _Really?!_ ” She asked exasperatedly while he shrank on his seat.

“But I really believed I could…”

Max shook his head, patting his shoulder. “Next time I say you can’t, believe me that _you can’t._ **”**

**Otis: I don’t think so, no. No human being can compete with my panther!**

**Kim: You sure about that? What place did it get, your kitten, during the Ile-De-France’s middle school championships? _I_ got the first!**

“You do realize panthers don’t race in _middle school championships_ , right?” Alix turned to the boy on her left, quite amused by his proclaims.

“Actually,” Max pushed his glasses up his nose, “usually they _don’t race_ , period.”

**Otis: Stop, come on, you can’t compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!**

**Kim: No way! It’s clear I’m the hot one between the two!**

“I– Kim, it’s a _panther!_ ” Alix snorted. “Even someone with high standards will find you hotter than _a panther_!”

“What do you mean, ‘ _high standards’?!_ ” Kim shrieked in outrage, making her smirk.

“Actually,” Nathaniel piped in, a hint of amusement in his tone, “she’s not even counting the furries. Because otherwise, I’m pretty sure we will have a good percentage of people who will prefer the panther over you.”

The athlete huffed and crossed his arms, undignified, before turning back at the screen with a pout. Even Max was laughing now, the _traitor!_

**[The panther growls.]**

**Kim: Hey, furball! How about racing me, eh? The last one will have a dare!**

**Max: Let’s see, considering a favorable wind of 2 meters per second… And with the sun in the back, I fell like _you’ll_ be the one with the dare and _it_ will devour you!**

**Otis: Your friend is right, kiddo. And now, go! My panther needs calm during her meal and now, you’re stressing her out.**

**Kim: Aw, really, you’re stressed out, furball? And here I thought this thing was a wild animal.**

“Excuse _you_.” Alya glared. “Wild animals like peace and respect just like the rest of us do!”

“Yeah, I learned that on the hard way…” Kim sighed. “Sorry?”

She hummed, turning back to the episode. “I think you’d be better off apologizing to my father, but I’ll accept it.”

“Duly noted...”

**Otis: Listen, kiddo, leave immediately or I’ll get you thrown out of this zoo!**

**Kim: Let’s go, Max. Let’s leave this poor tomcat have its afternoon snack with its angry nanny.**

**[Papillon opens his window just as the boys leave.]**

**Papillon: Sometimes, we have to let the animal within us speak. I love this idea! [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil little akuma. And go take control of this zoo guardian!**

**[Back at the zoo, both Nino and Marinette are waiting for Adrien on the bench.]**

**Marinette: Well, looks like he’s taking his sweet time… He won’t come, eh? Is that it?**

**Adrien: _Repeat after me. “Yeah, he’s coming, but before I wanted to stay a bit with you to…”_**

**Nino: Hgn… [turns to her] Yeah, he’s coming, but before I wanted to stay a bit with you to…**

**Adrien: _“… tell you that I love you, Marinette!”_**

“What was that shot?!” Alya screeched, excitedly scrambling for the control and pausing the episode. It had been fast, but she did not need to rewind much more than a second to stop at the perfect spot. “What is _that SHOT?!_ ” She asked again, turning to her blushing friends. A few seats away, she could hear both Rose and Mylène cooing.

“I… I have no idea, honestly,” Chat replied, staring at the image displayed before him. “I mean, I was _telling Nino_ to confess, not confessing myself!”

“Oooor, maybe you were doing it _subconsciously_ , hm?” Alya tried, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Both heroes turned to her with unimpressed looks.

“Now you’re _really_ just scrapping the bottoms to find evidence here,” Marinette replied in a flat tone, before turning her attention back to the series once more. Chat did the same, resting his head on her shoulder and resuming his purring.

The blogger deflated with a sigh. “Well, didn’t hurt to try.” She looked down at the remote in her hands, pressing play once more.

**Nino: Tell you I… I like a girl and I don’t know how to tell her!**

**Adrien: Wh-What are you doing?!**

Most teens snickered at how Nino chickened out at the last moment.

“And here it comes,” Alya shook her head in amusement.

**Marinette: Well, if you want, I can help you!**

**Nino: You’d do that?**

**Alya: _You?! You’re a love declaration specialist now? Well, I can’t wait to hear that!_**

Chat couldn’t help a light snort at that, earning him a playful nudge from Marinette.

“Like you’re any good yourself, M. Terrible-Pick-Up-Lines,” she teased softly, and he was glad to notice she seemed to be feeling much better.

“Hey, I try my best,” he defended with a smile, planting a kiss on her jaw and receiving another one on his temple in return.

“That you do.”

“Get a room…” he heard Alya murmur, certain that she was smirking, but ignored her for the sake of enjoying his Buginette for a while longer.

**Marinette: [mimicking Alya] “Well, I can’t wait to hear that!”**

**Nino: What?**

**Marinette: Ah– Yeah, I… can’t wait to hear the lucky girl’s name!**

**Nino: Oh, yeah…**

**Adrien: _Tell her “it’s you”!_**

**Nino: It’s… Yo-y-y-y… Your friend Alya!**

**Adrien, Alya and Marinette: WHAT?!**

The class burst into laughter at that point, Nino included.

“Oh _God_!” Mylène giggled. “No wonder you guys said that day was a mess!”

“Can it get even messier?!” Juleka asked as she turned to the four friends on her right. They hummed, amused.

“Not that I’m really complaining.” Nino grinned, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders.

Alya grinned back, leaving a light kiss on his cheek. “No one is, honestly.”

**Marinette: Alya?! Ah, awesome!**

**Alya: Oh no, it’s everything but awesome!**

**Marinette: _I’ll set up a date with her!_**

**Alya: You’ll what?! No way, is this a joke?! You didn’t even ask my opinion! Nuh-uh, Nino, I-I see him as a brother! _No way, not even in your dreams!_**

“You were _saying_ …?” Marinette teased, eyeing the way Nino had his arm around Alya. The blogger rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, we get that. But how should I know?”

The heroine hummed. “Thank God I locked you guys in a cage then, hm?”

“Yeah, than– Wait.” Alya turned to her best friend. “That’s right, that _was you!_ _You_ locked us in a cage!”

Their classmates then turned to them, surprised.

“She did _what_?!” Rose squeaked, surprised, right before Chat burst out laughing at the realization.

“Ladybug locked us in a cage to protect us,” Nino explained, before turning to the spotted heroine. “Ladybug… who’s _Marinette_.”

“Sorry…?” Marinette smiled sheepishly at them, ignoring the way her partner seemed unable to control himself.

Alya huffed. “’Protect us’ my ass. You planned that all along, didn’t you?”

The designer gasped. “No, I didn’t! I found you both running from crazed animals, and I had an akuma to take care of! The fastest way to keep you out of trouble would be locking you somewhere safe!” She narrowed her eyes at her besf friend. “ _You_ , mostly! We all know you’d take your phone out as soon as you had the chance!”

“And yet, somehow it turned out with our best friends dating!” Chat grinned, now better composed. “Clearly, Alya, you and I can try to matchmake all we want, but Marinette deserves the prize in the end. She did it without even _trying!_ ”

Marinette couldn’t help a small smirk at that. “Yeah, well, that was a good bonus.”

Alya shook her head, sighing. “That day is becoming even messier than I remember...” Her friends chuckled.

“Can we just keep going?” Nino asked, trying to appear exasperated despite the hint of amusement in his voice.

Marinette nodded. “Sure, but first…” she gently nudged Chat. “You can detransform. I don’t think Plagg would enjoy staying in the suit for much longer.”

He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. “Are you sure? I can’t purr when destransformed, you know.”

She hummed. “Positive, Minou.”

Despite being still reluctant, another flash of light shone in the room, allowing Plagg to fly free once more and leaving only Adrien behind her. As she rewound the episode back to where they stopped, he still refused to let go, his chin once more resting on her shoulder.

**Marinette: He’ll be so sad if you refuse…**

**Nino: Did you say something there?**

**Marinette: I was saying– It’ll be so sad if you refused this date…**

**Alya: [growls in frustration.]**

**[Papillon’s akuma flies into Otis’ bracelet, possessing the fang in it.]**

**Papillon: Animan. I am the Papillon. I’m offering you the power to avenge yourself in return of a small favor…**

**Otis: Okay, with pleasure!**

**[Otis transforms into a panther like his own and somehow frees most animals from their cages. He then goes after Kim, who’s still enjoying his walk with Max around the zoo.]**

**Animan: Hey, kiddo! Still up for racing? Start running, I’ll leave you a head start.**

“Scariest moment in my life…” Max shuddered at the sight of all those animals staring at them again.

“You say that, but at least one of them was not targeting you!” Kim countered, feeling just as uncomfortable.

**[Both Kim and Max run.]**

**Animan: He’s mine. [runs after them.]**

**[Back at the bench, the four friends find themselves still in a mess.]**

**Alya: _You’re gonna tell him that this date matter is not possible! [gasps when Max and Kim appear running.]_**

**Kim: Don’t stay here!**

**Max: Barricade yourselves!**

**[Marinette and Nino turn to see all the animals coming to their direction, standing up.]**

**Nino: Yeah well, we’ll see to that another time! [runs.]**

**[Marinette hides in a bush nearby, waiting for the place to be safe again.]**

**Tikki: [flies out of the purse] Marinette, why didn’t you listen to Alya?**

“Ah, see?! She was on my side!” Alya pointed at the kwami, who giggled and flew over to her. “You know what? We should side more often from now on.”

“Indeed!” Tikki nodded. “If Marinette won’t listen to one of us alone, maybe she will if we team up!”

Beside them, Marinette sighed. “Save me…” She mumbled, feeling her boyfriend chuckle.

**Marinette: I couldn’t help it, I didn’t want Nino to be sad…**

**Tikki: We’ll talk about this later. Now, it’s time to take action!**

**Marinette: [nods] Tikki, transform me!**

**[Not far from her, Adrien is hiding in the same place as before.]**

**Adrien: We need to do something.**

**Plagg: [sighs.]**

“There are two types of kwamis,” Alix joked, making the heroes laugh.

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[Meanwhile, Kim easily loses to the akuma, who manages to block his escape in no time.]**

**Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

**Kim: T-That they’re the fastest?**

**Ladybug: [lands between them] Oh yeah? And you, what do you think of ladybugs.**

**Chat: [lands beside her] And of another black cat?!**

“One would be crushed in no time and the other would become panther food,” Max replied matter-of-factly, making the heroes sigh.

“Let us look cool for a second, will you?” Adrien requested with a pout.

**Animan: The food chain is in my favor.**

**Papillon: Animan, take their jewels, the Miraculous! And bring them back to me!**

“How would he carry them, though? His mouth?” Adrien asked, feeling Marinette shrug in his arms.

“Honestly, I think he'd end up swallowing them if that was the case.”

Tikki shuddered from Alya’s head. “That’d be… _terrifying…_ ” She noted, hearing Plagg shriek at the mere idea.

**Ladybug: [to Kim] If you don’t want to get crunched, get away from here! Go!**

**[Kim runs and Animan gives chase, but Ladybug wraps him in her yoyo string, making him fall.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, he just has a bracelet! The akuma must be there!**

**Chat: Hold him! I’ll take it off from him!**

**[The two of them notice the other animals protecting Animan, glaring at the two heroes.]**

**Animan: Attack them!**

**[Chat Noir flees, and soon Ladybug follows.]**

**Chat: I say we bring them back in their cages!**

**Ladybug: No, _seriously?!_ And you think they’ll accept? Just like that, without saying anything?**

**[They jump over a gorilla chasing Alya and Nino.]**

**Ladybug: _I_ say we split! **

**[She leaves him, grabbing both Alya and Nino and throwing them in random cage.]**

**Nino: What are y–**

**Ladybug: Stay there. You’ll be safe. [closes the door and leaves.]**

**Nino: [awkwardly smiles at Alya] … Eh… You okay or what?**

**Alya: [sighs.]**

A few of the teenagers snickered at the interaction, Nino and Alya included.

“That must have been awkward,” Mylène noted, glancing at the couple.

“Understatement of the _millennium_ , girl!” Alya replied, shaking her head. “Looking back now, though, I guess it was pretty funny.”

**[Still running from the animals, Chat climbs onto a tree to avoid them, nearly getting bitten by a giraffe.]**

**Ladybug: [lands on top of a cage nearby] There are way too many! We won’t be able to catch them all!**

“Well, they’re not Pokémon, you know?” Adrien grinned, making Marinette snicker.

“Right, Kitten.”

**Chat: Okay, but what do you propose?! [jumps to the roof next to her.]**

**Ladybug: We get back to plan A. If we manage to break his bracelet, I can capture the akuma, and everything will go back to normal!**

**Chat: Sounds like an awesome idea!**

**[They go back to where they left Animan, only to find her yoyo on the floor and no sight of the akuma.]**

**Ladybug: Hm? But my wire is unbreakable!**

**Chat: Look. [hands the weapon back to her] It’s not broken.**

**Ladybug: Then, how did he free himself?**

**Chat: I don’t know, but we have to find Kim. Er– the boy, before he gets devoured!**

Marinette groaned loudly, hiding her face in her hands while her friends laughed.

“ _Smooth_ , Adrien. Very smooth,” Kim teased, to which the hero rolled his eyes.

“Well, she didn’t connect the dots back then, so it was not that bad!” He tried to defend himself, before hearing his Lady groan once more.

“I’m _so_ stupid… I even _noticed_ that slip, but I never realized and I’m _so stupid!_ ”

**[The two of them jump over the rooftops, looking for any sight of Kim or Animan.]**

**Chat: There!**

**[He points to a bridge, where Kim’s slowly backing away from the akuma, who seems ready to pounce.]**

**Animan: It’s just the two of us now, kiddo!**

**[Kim falls, watching in horror as the distance between them becomes smaller.]**

**Animan: Not such a wise guy now, huh?**

**[He pounces, nearly reaching Kim before Ladybug’s yoyo wraps around his hind leg, pulling him back.]**

**Ladybug: You won’t get away from me this time!**

**Chat: [lands close to Kim, helping him up] Go hide yourself in the first building you find, quickly!**

**[Kim goes, but not before Chat discreetly pins a tracker on his back.]**

Kim raised his eyebrows at the piece of information, turning to Adrien.

“How the– I didn’t even _feel_ that! I didn’t even know you had that on me until now!”

The hero grinned proudly. “That’s the point!”

“Smart,” Marinette chuckled.

**Animan: You will never catch me! [transforms into an eagle, untangling himself and flying away.]**

**Chat: That’s how he escaped earlier!**

**Ladybug: Where is Kim?**

**[Chat pulls out his stuff, showing Kim’s exact location with a smile.]**

**Ladybug: [scratches under his chin] Well played, Kitty!**

The class laughed.

“Scratches under his chin?” Alix asked with a smirk. “ _Really?_ ”

“I’ve seen her do that a few times today,” Alya admitted, sounding just as amused, “but it never stops being weird.”

Adrien playfully scoffed, looking up from Marinette’s shoulder. “I wil have you know that chin scratches are very _underrated_ , thank you very much!” He defended, earning another bark of laughter from his classmates.

Marinette giggled in his arms. “Besides, I have to praise my Kitten when he does things right, don’t I?” She mirrored herself on screen, running her fingertips under his chin and promptly turning him into mush.

**[While the heroes follow Chat’s tracking device, Kim barges into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, asking for help. Tom and Sabine promptly help him, and soon after, the heroes land on Marinette’s balcony.]**

**Chat: He’s in this building. It’s okay, a panther won’t be able to get inside.**

**Ladybug: A panther, no… But what’ll happen if he transforms into a smaller animal? Like, a mouse or…**

**Chat: You’re right. But we have a small advantage on him. We know exactly where his prey is!**

**Ladybug: Animan has a good sense of smell, he’ll find him eventually! But we have some time to prepare a surprise for him!**

**[They watch as, nearby, a bear starts rubbing his back against a car, startling its owner.]**

Adrien grimaces at the sight of the man’s car jack, once again remembering just what was waiting for him by the end of this episode. Sure, it had been a plan and she came out of it alright, but it didn’t make the memory any less nightmarish.

Marinette seemed to have noticed his discomfort, for soon her hand went up to his head, gently stroking his blond locks and making him relax.

**Chat: We need to stop Animan before Paris turns into a real jungle!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**[They both jump down and enter the bakery, finding Marinette’s parents trying to comfort Kim.]**

**Ladybug: Hi M– Madame…**

“… You hesitated.” Adrien groaned into Marinette’s shoulder. “Of _course_ you did, it’s your mother! God, I’m so stupid…”

She laughed. “We both are!”

**Sabine: Oh! But, you are– Of course! You’re Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Ah, yeah, exactly!**

The class laughed again, Alya most of all.

“Holy shit! For a moment I really thought she was going to say your real name!” The blogger turned to her best friend. “That’s scary!”

“If _you_ think that’s scary, how do you think _I_ felt?!” Marinette pointed at the screen, as if to strengthen her point. “I nearly had a fucking _heart attack!_ ”

**Mme. Chamack: _Hello, incredible animal invasion in Paris’ streets today. The police and the city pound are working hard to control the situation. It is recommended for Parisians to stay in their home. André Bourgeois, mayor of Paris, announces th–_**

**[Sabine turns off the television right them, watching as Ladybug helps poor Kim feel a bit better.]**

**Ladybug: Here, you’ll be safe. [points at his ~~plotband~~ sweatband] Can I borrow this?**

**Kim: Of course…**

**[He hands it to Ladybug before she approaches her partner, who up until that moment, had been looking at a photo of Marinette and her parents in the shelf.]**

**Ladybug: Come on, Chat Noir!**

“What was that?” Alya asked, not bothering to hide her smug grin. “Agreste, you were smiling at a picture of Marinette, what was _that?!_ ”

Adrien pouted. “I told you, Marinette’s family seems warm…” He explained in a murmur, his embrace around Marinette tightening. “They just warm me up too every time.”

The blogger fell silent, not really feeling like teasing him all of a sudden.

“… Oh.”

He sent her a sad smile before burying his face on his girlfriend’s neck, only his eyes peeking out to watch the episode. Marinette turned her head for a brief moment to kiss his temple, making a mental note to take another family picture with him in it as soon as they had the chance.

It would look beautiful right next to that old one.

**Ladybug: [turns to her parents] Check that every door and window is closed.**

**Chat: We’ll take care of the rest! You’re safe!**

**Ladybug: Thanks, Pa– Er… Monsieur! For your precious help.**

“ _Smooth_ ,” Nino snickered. “You both are truly made for each other.”

Marinette shook her head at him before sighing in relief. That had been a _really_ close one.

**Tom: It was a real pleasure, Ladybug.**

**[The heroes leave the living room, running downstairs and putting Kim’s sweatband on the staircase handle before going to the bakery. Chat watches the mess outside when suddenly Ladybug sprays him with from behind.]**

**Chat: Wow, what’s this thing?**

**Ladybug: It’s a deodorizer! It’s to hide our smell to Animan.**

**Chat: Oh, thank you. I always wanted to smell like… [sniffs himself] … sea breeze perfume. [looks to the side, finding a little box.]**

Marinette snorted when he practically pounced next to the box, watching it closely before, finally, taking it. Adrien looked at her inquiringly.

“You look so much like a kitten sometimes, it’s _adorable._ ”

He blushed at the sudden compliment, giving her a shy smile. “Thanks, I think…”

Marinette could swear she had just melted.

**Chat: Can’t we try to attract him inside this?**

**Ladybug: If he transforms, he’ll escape. We need something bigger! [looks outside, noticing a bus just across the street] This would make a big enough cage!**

**Chat: Excellent idea! But how will we get him to go inside? [hears something, pushing her down] He’s coming.**

“You were not kidding! His ears _actually_ twitch!” Chloé gaped at the screen, referring to the time Marinette and Adrien transformed right before _Le Dislocoeur_.

“What, you thought we were kidding?” The model asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as she turned to gape at him.

“Did– Did I try to kiss an _actual fucking cat_ all school year without knowing?! I mean, you even _purr_ , what the hell–“ he laughed, and it was pretty obvious Marinette was trying to hide her own snickers– “T-That’s not funny! My Adrichou is the epithome of a furry!”

His laughter was replaced by a protesting noise, while his Lady and a few others burst out laughing instead.

“You’re welcome, Adrien!” Plagg grinned at his holder, who just sent him an accusing glare.

**[Outside, Animan flies around the building, seeming to have sensed Kim’s smell once more.]**

**Ladybug: It’s working! He smelled Kim’s smell! [notices Chat smelling her, and glares.]**

The laughter grew louder.

“What was _that_ just now?!” Nino turned to his best friend, barely containing his amusement.

Adrien blushed, turning his glare from Plagg to him.

“It’s not my fault if my sense of smell’s stronger in the suit!” He defended before averting his eyes to a random spot on the beanbags, his cheeks growing a little warmer. “Not my fault if my Lady smells nice, either…”

Marinette felt her cheeks growing pink, but she smiled at him nonetheless. “Thanks, Kitten.”

He smiled back at her as she rewound the episode once more, leaning in to kiss her shoulder and taking the chance to inhale her sweet scent once more. Maybe the fact that she smelled like vanilla was just a perk of living in a bakery, but he was not going to complain. It truly suited her.

“It’s just a pity you smell like cheese most of the time,” he heard her tease, and once more screeched in protest while his kwami laughed.

**Ladybug: Come, follow me.**

**[Animan tracks the smell of Kim’s sweatband and transforms into a ladybug, flying into the side entrance of Marinette’s house just in time for Ladybug to trap him in the box.]**

**Ladybug: A ladybug? Excellent choice!**

**[Animan transforms back into a panther, breaking out of the box. The heroes run outside, the akuma hot on their tails.]**

**Chat: Couldn’t he transform into an slower animal?!**

**[The three of the jump into the bus and the door closes, trapping them inside. The heroes hide in the back of the bus, waiting for Animan to approach before jumping over the seats, blocking his way out.]**

**Ladybug: [looks at the closed doors] Where is the button to activate the doors?!**

“If you didn’t know, how did you close them in the first place?!” Max asked, exasperated. The superduo tried to retort, only to find no argument.

Finally, Marinette replied, “That’s… an excellent question.”

The gamer facepalmed.

**Ladybug: [tries to make any button work before giving up] Ugh, it’s no wonder nothing works! The keys aren’t here!**

“Then _how did the doors CLOSE AT ALL?!_ ” Max threw his hands up in annoyance as he turned to the superheroes, who _dared_ to give him a sheepish look.

Seriously, _what the fuck?!_

**[Animan transforms into a bear while Chat’s paying attention to his Lady, startling him. He swaps the hero’s staff away, pushing him to the floor.]**

**Papillon: Take his Miraculous! His ring! _His ring!_**

**[Animan pins Chat down, ready to take his ring when Ladybug kicks the staff back to her partner. He takes it, hitting the akuma right in the chin and making him move away. She tries to immobilize the akuma with her yoyo, only to have him transform into a ladybug once more. He manages to dodge another hit from Chat before turning back into a panther, seemingly tired.]**

**Ladybug: All these transformations seem to wear him out.**

**Chat: In this case, let’s let him tire himself on his own. It’ll be simpler to capture his akuma! [runs to the control panel] _Cataclysm!_**

**[He touches the panel, making it malfunction for enough time for them to escape, before effectively trapping Animan inside.]**

The class awed in wonder at their new piece of information. Adrien looked at them, confused.

“What?” He inquired.

“This is the first time we see you not, you know, _disintegrate_ something,” Nino explained with awe. “I didn’t know you could do _that_!”

“Of course he can!” Plagg crossed his arms. “Bad luck is more than just turning some shit to dust, thank you very much!”

**Ladybug: It’s not really a cage, but… It’ll do!**

**[Animan transforms into a bear again, trying to break out.]**

**Chat: He’s had it up to… _bear!_ Poor guy, we’re _giraffing_ him crazy!**

**Ladybug: [rolls her eyes, playfully flicking his forehead] You’re the one giraffing me crazy with your humor! Look, he’s worn out!**

**[They watch as Animan tries many different animals to break the doors, until he tires out, lying on the floor.]**

**Ladybug: It worked!**

**[Suddenly, Animan transforms again, startling the heroes when he breaks the top of the bus and frees himself in the form of a T-Rex.]**

Everyone gasped, not at all prepared for a _T-Rex_ , of all things.

“W-Wait, that’s cheating!” Alix protested.

**Chat: Hey, that’s cheating! That’s an extinct species!**

“Exactly!” She pointed at the screen. “What he said!”

**Ladybug: The last tyrannousaurus may have gone extinct a long time ago but technically, it’s still an animal!**

Max mimicked Alix. “What she said.”

She huffed.

**[Animan roars, and the heroes slowly back away.]**

**Chat: My Lady, if we stay here, two more species will go extinct… The cat and the ladybug!**

**[They run, managing to distract the akuma enough to hide behind a few cars.]**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ … Eh? A car jack?**

Adrien flinched, briefly hiding his face on Marinette’s shoulder.

“Non...” he whined, his voice muffled against her clothes.

**Chat: Too bad Animan doesn’t have any flat tires. [peeks out.]**

**Ladybug: [follows him] Look at the small arms he has.**

**Chat: Yeah, he’s probably not that great at basketball! Anyway, what’s your point?**

A few groans echoed in the room.

“Tell me that’s not true!” Adrien dared, managing to dodge a few cushions – the fact that he was hugging his Lady from behind did help quite a bit.

He had no way of escaping when _she_ hit him with a pillow of her own, however.

“You’re awful.”

**Ladybug: If you climb on top of him he won’t be able to catch you. And _you’ll_ attract all his attention and _I_ will have free rein!**

**Chat: Sounds good, that plan! I’m pretty great at attracting attention… [leans closer to her.]**

**[Ladybug pushes him away with an exasperated sigh just before Animan crashes the car they’re hiding behind, chasing them once more.]**

**Chat: I can’t mess it up!**

**[He jumps onto Animan’s neck, holding on tightly while Ladybug trapps the akuma with her yoyo once again, making him fall.**

“Can’t he escape again if he wants?” Juleka asked, noticing how the akuma seemed to have just accepted being trapped for once.

“I think he was getting too tired,” Marinette explained. “I mean, to turn into a _dinosaur_ like that was probably quite draining.”

**Ladybug: [looks at the car jack in her hands] It’s weird we didn’t have to use this, how come…?**

**Chat: Oh, I’m imagining it’s because we’re too strong. [walks towards the akuma to take his bracelet.]**

**Ladybug: [frowns at the Lucky Charm, before finally realizing its purpose] Chat Noir! Wait! [pulls him back by the tail right in time before he can get eaten by Animan] I know what to do! [runs towards the akuma.]**

**Chat: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Bon appétit, T-Rex!!**

The room was suddenly filled with a collective, loud gasp at the sight of Animan biting down just as Ladybug jumps into his mouth, the action repeating over and over again from different angles.

Marinette paused the episode and braced herself, waiting for the explosion coming her way.

“MARINETTE!” Alya grabbed her by her shoulders. “What the _actual flying FUCK?!_ ”

“DUDE, YOU DON’T SIMPLY– THROW YOURSELF IN A T-REX’S MOUTH!” Alix gesticulled to the screen, as if trying to make a point. “THAT’S _SUICIDE!_ ”

Rose seemed to be fighting back tears, leaning against a very concerned Juleka. “I-It was bad enough seeing _Chat Noir_ in danger so m-much, but I never thought _L-Ladybug_ w-would…” Mylène nodded beside her, being comforted by Ivan.

Hell, _Chloé_ seemed terribly shaken! And even though Lila wasn’t exactly _that_ , her face could still be read as somewhere in the lines of shocked.

Marinette sighed. “Guys,” she pointed at herself, “I’m _right here._ Alive and all in one piece. I just did that so I could use the Lucky Charm.”

“You still _let yourself be eaten by a fucking T-REX!_ ” Alya countered, irritated, before seeming to realize who exactly was said T-Rex. “Oh my God, _MY FATHER NEARLY ATE MY BEST FRIEND!_ I SWEAR WHEN I GET HOME–“

“He was _akumatized!_ ” The designer reminded her.

“Okay, _right_ ,” she conceded. “But it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m pissed at you!”

“Listen, I’m _alive!_ That was _not_ the end of the world.”

“But it _was!_ ” Marinette felt Adrien’s arms leave her sides, surprised at the way his voice wavered. She turned to find him looking very upset from watching the scene again, and her brain immediately reminded her of how she had felt back in _Chronogirl._ “It was the end of _my_ world! I thought you had seriously _died!_ Alix’s right, that was damn right _suicidal!_ ”

“ _Funny_. I thought _you_ would know all about _dangerous, suicidal_ moves.” Marinette countered, glaring at him. She watched him flinch, his eyes filled with a mix of concern and guilt, then sighed. “Adrien, I had a _plan_. You should know by now that I won’t simply do something reckless without calculation.” _Unlike you._ “I knew what I was doing.”

He frowned, his hands resting on his arms to hug himself. He looked down, suddenly seeming smaller than she’d ever seen him.

“I do know… But it still doesn’t make it any less dangerous. You could still have gotten injured, or worse.” He sighed. “I don’t want to lose you, my Lady…”

She swore she could almost hear the _‘I’ve lost too much already’_ hanging on his tongue but never coming out. Her heart ached in her chest, itching to reach out for the broken boy in front of her and somehow fix his whole life back again.

“I don’t want to lose you too, mon Minou…” She pulled him back into a hug, her arms circling his neck just as his pressed her closer to him by the waist. She felt his lips brush against her temple, his shuddering breath caressing her scalp and sending a light shiver down her spine. “I’m careful, I promise.”

“I know,” was his soft reply. “Can we just finish this episode? I’d like to be over with it now.”

Marinette nodded, before turning to everyone else. “Are we good?”

Alya huffed lightly, seeming still not very fond of her actions.

“You’re still getting a piece of my mind later, girl.”

The episode was resumed.

**Chat: NO! [stands up, extanding his staff threateningly] You’re gonna regret what you just did!**

**[Suddenly, Animan starts opening his mouth again, thanks to Ladybug’s car jack.]**

Even though everyone knew Ladybug would come out safe, the relieved sighs all around the room were rather audible, and Marinette can’t help but smile at her friends’ worry for her well being.

 **Ladybug: [takes** **the akuma’s bracelet and breaks the fang, freeing the butterfly] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. [opens her yoyo] I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the car jack upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybugs take everything and everyone back into place, including the animals.]**

**Ladybug: Good job! [offers her fist to Chat, before noticing that something’s wrong.]**

**Chat: Ladybug! [pulls her into a hug] I thought I had lost you… [notices what he just did and pulls away with a sheepish smile.]**

Marinette chuckled, burying her face further into Adrien’s chest.

“I didn’t mind the hug, you know. You didn’t have to let go so soon.” She felt his arms hold her tighter, the lower half of his face almost completely hidden in her hair.

“I know now… And I’m not ever letting you go again.”

She felt her smile grow wider. “ _Good_.”

**Chat: [hears his ring beep] Oops! I better go. [takes off.]**

**Ladybug: [smiles] See you around, Chat Noir. [approaches M. Césaire.]**

**Otis: What happened to me?**

**Ladybug: Everything is alright, Monsieur. You can get back to your zoo and the animals.**

**[Meanwhile, in his lair, Papillon is monologuing yet again.]**

**Papillon: You’ve ruined everything once again, Ladybug! This is not how it was supposed to go! One day, I promise you this… _I’ll_ be at the top of the food chain!**

“Mm, Monsieur, last time I checked, butterflies are _far_ from the top of the food chain,” Max couldn’t help but joke.

“Although you might want to check your sources again,” Adrien replied, a light smile gracing his features. “Marinette may be a ladybug, but I’m pretty sure she has reached the top long ago.”

“Mm, true.” Alya smirked. “I’m sure she can eat a black cat anytime she wants, after all.”

“ _ALYA!_ ” Marinette squeaked, briefly separating from her partner to repeatedly hit her with a cushion. But it was of no use; the blogger was having too much fun laughing at their red faces to _mind_ being hit.

Adrien hid his face in his hands, trying to ignore his friends’ snickers. “I… I walked right into that one, didn’t I…?” He sighed.

**[Ladybug jumps into her room from the balcony, immediately detransforming and dropping down on her chaise with a sigh. She then hears her phone ring, only to find Alya is calling.]**

**Marinette: Oh no! I completely forgot about Alya! She’s gonna hate me!**

“Oh _wow!_ I have _such_ a nice best friend!” Alya playfully scoffed, crossing her arms. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I had just fought a _T-Rex_!”

**Tikki: And she doesn’t even know you’re also the Ladybug who locked her up in a cage with Nino!**

**Marinette: Yeah, it’s true, if she knew that, she’d kill me. I’m gonna try to sort it out! [answers the call, walking out of her home as she speaks] Listen, Alya, I’m sorry about earlier. I should have never proposed to Nino to set up a date with you. I don’t know what came over me! But in any case, don’t worry! I’ll explain everything to him! Promise! I hope you can forgive me.**

**[She finds Alya right outside of the bakery and the two laugh, putting their phones away. Nino comes out with a bag of cookies just then, handing one to Alya.]**

**Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

**Nino: Hey, you want a cookie, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Ah… [to Alya] What is _he_ doing here?**

“Rude!” Nino turned to pout at Marinette. “I was right there!”

She giggled. “Hey, I was surprised!”

**Alya: Ladybug locked us up in the same cage all afternoon.**

**Nino: And then, we realized we had a lot in common! You know what, Marinette? The girl I was in love with…**

**Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

**Nino: Well, actually it was you.**

**Marinette: Ah?!**

**Nino: I mean, that’s what I thought, but after staying with Alya all afternoon–**

**Alya: Yeah well, we don’t have to tell her _everything_! Okay?**

**Nino: Oh yeah, ‘scuse.**

“And to this day, I have to wonder,” Marinette turned to smirk at the couple on her right, “what _exactly_ happened in that cage that I can’t know about?”

“I’m very curious now, too.” Adrien grinned. “I always felt like Nino gave me the incomplete story.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Not what certain perverted minds are thinking, thank you very much.”

“We talked, mostly,” Nino agreed, to which not only made the heroes sigh in disappointment, but almost all of the class did as well.

“And here I had my hopes up to watch exactly what you talked about.” Adrien shook his head. “No such luck.”

**Alya: The funniest thing is that, earlier at the zoo, while I was coaching you, Nino had Adrien helping him!**

**Marinette: Ah? Adrien was at the zoo?!**

**Alya: Yeah, it’s super funny, right?**

**Nino: Oh, by the way, Alya told me you had a crush on some dude in class?**

**Marinette: [gasps.]**

**Alya: He has no idea who it is, cross my heart! I swear! Seeing as _I_ don’t make decisions for others!**

**Nino: But if you want, I can talk to him! [Alya steps on his foot] AH! I mean, if I knew him!**

**Alya: Nino!**

**Nino: Okay, pretend I didn’t say anything then! But, count on me for telling him about you.**

**Alya: NINO!**

The class laughed as they bickered on screen, Nino and Alya included.

“He _knew_!” Adrien stated the obvious. “There is no way, he wouldn’t be saying that if he didn’t!”

“I’m not _oblivious_ , dude!” Nino snickered. “Alya may not have _told_ me in the beginning, but I figured out pretty soon. So I asked and she confirmed.”

The blond shook his head, amused. “Now I understand why you kept talking about Marinette so much, even though you always seemed happy with Alya.”

“I compromised myself to bring you guys together, I had to!”

Alya nodded. “And well, it may not have worked with our attempts–“

“That were not at all subtle, by the way.”

She punched Nino’s arm. “–but you got together anyway! Look at you guys, all cozy cuddling like that!” She pointed to her best friends, both still in each other’s arms and twin blushes on their cheeks.

“I just wish we didn’t waste so much time running around each other in circles for so long,” Marinette confessed. “I mean, we could have been together for a long time, now.”

“Hey, maybe it was for the best.” Adrien shrugged. “Who knows how it would have been if we had known our identities from the very beginning? And either way, I regret _nothing_ so far!” He buried his face on his Lady’s neck, making her giggle by the way his hair tickled her skin. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too!” She replied, placing a kiss somewhere in the middle of his messy hair.

Beside them, Alya shook her head with a sigh. “And that’s when I started regretting it,” she deadpanned. “You’re both so cute, it’s gonna give us all diabetes.”

“It’s ‘ _gonna give us_ ’ diabetes?” Alix scoffed. “Oh please, I’m sure I already _died_ from it! They’re so sweet, it’s disgusting!”

“Agreed!” Plagg nodded, paws on his hips. “And to think I used to endure him ranting about how much he wanted to kiss her. Now, if I get details _about_ the kisses, I _swear_ I’m gonna puke!”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, we all know you’re just as happy as they are.”

He huffed. “You _think_ that just because you’re as hopelessly romantic as they are.”

“Well, I _am_ a ladybug, you should know that!”

“Why isn’t Trixx my partner?”

“Because to have the element of bad luck with a _fox_ would be disastrous.”

“My point exactly!”

Marinette and Adrien eyed each other, letting out a pair of sighs that were somewhere between amused and exasperated.

“I have no idea who this Trixx guy is, but let’s just go to the next episode before you two decide to break up, shall we?” The cat hero joked while his Lady let him go to take the remote back from her friend.

“We’re not a _couple_ , Adrien.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “We’re above this stuff.”

“What he _means_ to say, is that it’s more complicated than what you humans are used to describe. I mean… soulmates could be a close term, but even then, we’re not exactly _that_ either,” Tikki tried to explain somehow.

Adrien hummed, now sounding genuinely interested. “That’s… cool, actually.”

He was about to ask for more when Chloé suddenly shrieked from her seat.

“I’m _next?!_ ” The blonde didn’t seem to know whether she felt pleased or not with the title _Antibug_ ready to be selected on the screen. While on one side she would find about her akumatized self in more detail – and everyone would see how _Marinette_ had akumatized her –, every episode with the littlest focus on her had been a torment. This would likely be no different. “Can’t we skip it?”

All heads turned to her, most of them displaying frowns.

“That wouldn’t be fair,” Ivan stated, to which everyone nodded.

“Besides, I’m quite curious to know what ticked _Chloé_ to become an akuma,” Alya admitted. “Seems to be quite the difficult feat.”

“And it’s not _only_ your turn, I think it may be Sabrina’s, too. You did get akumatized as soon as we freed her, your cases were quite connected,” Marinette countered, before frowning. “And it’s not like I’m _proud_ of what happened, either. But I gotta go through it anyway, don’t I?”

Chloé looked at her so-called best friend. Sabrina eyed the title for a moment, unsure, before nodding, a hint of determination in her eyes. The blonde wrinkled her nose at that display of attitude, before giving in with a sigh.

“ _Fine._ But make it quick.”

And so, the next episode started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make Adrien and Marinette wear their concept clothes?  
> Yes.  
> Did I have a purpose to that water fight?  
> No...  
> Was it planned?  
> Pffft... Definitely not...  
> Why is it there then?  
> I have NO IDEA, but then again, when have I EVER actually PLANNED something with this fic?  
> (No, seriously, I may have ideas I want to make, but the scenes around them are either spontaneous or come out in a very different way from what I expected. Which is the case with that beginning.)
> 
> Also, I have no idea who the hell let Marichat enter this chapter, either, but hey, cute kitten purr to calm his Lady, I'm not complaining.
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed it and, just like stated, next up is Antibug.  
>  ~~EYEFUCKING! FINALLY, I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET TO THAT!~~  
>  I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time!


	19. Antibug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a really bad writer's block?  
> Yep. Yours truly.  
> It is funny, though. About two weeks ago, I had started writing and got into one quarter of the episode without managing to write anything at all. Then, by the end of last week, I tried to continue again and after a while, things just... wrote themselves!  
> So yeah, I think this chapter is good.  
> (And thank God, because I like this episode quite a bit. I blame the very end.)
> 
> On a side note, I want to ask you guys something: how many of you like the game series _Danganronpa_?  
>  Because... I may or may not have been thinking about a DR!AU with the whole Miraculous class in it and... Oh God, I feel so bad for thinking about that, but at the same time, I think it'd be so interesting to write.  
> Only once I finish this fic, though. I'm barely managing one, imagine me trying to write two stories at once...
> 
> Anyways, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

**[Right at the very beginning, Chloé’s in her room, looking through her closet.]**

**Chloé: This, no, it’s hideous! Argh, I have nothing to put on! This is straight up way too pink! These are two sizes too big!**

“Then why did you buy them in the first place…?” Marinette asked, confused. Who buys something they don’t like or that won’t fit?!

“Because someone like me needs the latest trend in her wardrobe, _always!_ ” Chloé replied with a huff. “Something _you_ obviously wouldn’t understand.”

The designer rolled her eyes. Besides her, Alya grinned. “Says the person who looks like a walking banana every day.”

Marinette burst out laughing, ignoring Chloé’s indignant shrieks.

**Chloé: These weren’t expensive enough! And these were trendy 6 months ago! Urgh, I hate them!**

**[She hears a noise coming from her room and peeks out of the closet, hesitant.]**

**Chloé: Eh? Someone in here?**

**[She slowly leaves her closet, looking into the bathroom. Suddenly, she’s assaulted by one of her cosmetics before her room turns into chaos. The red heels in her hands are taken from her and thrown out of the window.]**

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“So _that’s_ how her shoes ended up on my garden. I did think that was weird.”

“That whole _day_ was weird.” Chloé shuddered. “My poor shoes…”

**Chloé: No, wait! Come back, shoes! Actually it wasn’t true, I adore you!**

**[The next day, in school, she’s barely able to concentrate, nearly falling asleep on her desk.]**

**Marinette: [whispers] Wow, did you see Chloé’s face?**

**[Alya looks at her, noticing how her head nearly falls.]**

**Alya: She looks completely exhausted.**

**Marinette: She probably misses her friend.**

**Alya: It’s true that Sabrina has been absent since yesterday, that’s weird…**

“Seriously? Are you two suddenly interested in my life and friendships, now?” Chloé scowled. “Go take care of your own lives!”

“Like _you_ have the right to say anything about _that_.” Alya nearly growled at the blonde, while Marinette agreed with a nod. Adrien smirked.

“I think all the three of you should stop, really.” He was barely able to conceal his amusement when the three girls turned to him. “People will start to think that you _care_.”

The trio gasped. “ _HARDLY,_ ” was their reply, Chloé being a little more dramatic than Alya and Marinette, who sent him a pair of unimpressed looks.

He snickered.

 **[Mme. M** **endeleiev shushes them before continuing on her way through their desks. Chloé is nearly asleep when something pulls on her ponytail, waking her up with a jolt of pain.]**

**Mme. Mendeleiev: Chloé, what is it?**

**Chloé: Someone pulled my hair!**

**[The teacher looks at Mylène, who sits right behind her.]**

**Mylène: It wasn’t me, Madame, I swear!**

**Chloé: It wasn’t her! It’s an… invisible being and… Extremely mean like, er… a ghost or a unicorn! But without the horn…**

The class snickered along with themselves on screen, making Chloé huff.

“That’s a _horse_ , Chloé,” Alix mocked.

“Which is _not_ invisible, mind you,” Max added, quite serious.

**Mme. Mendeleiev: Silence in the class, go back to your work!**

**[Suddenly, something grabs Chloé’s purse, pulling on it. She tries to hold it back.]**

**Chloé: Look, it’s happening again! [pulls the purse before she falls on her back with a shriek.]**

**Mme. Mendeleiev: Chloé, sit down!**

**Chloé: I can’t, my bag is hitting me! [trying to keep her bag away from her, in vain.]**

**[She runs to the back of the classroom, throwing her bag away. Both Adrien and Marinette notice right away that something is wrong.]**

“That’s some synchronized thinking right there!” Nino noted. “How do you _do_ that?”

Marinette chuckled. “I guess that’s happens when you battle alongside of someone for so long. You start to think alike.” She offered her fist to Adrien, who responded with a smile and a fistbump.

**[Right next to Chloé, Juleka’s pen is taken from her hand, pointed and thrown at her. Soon, she is running again, now from a bunch of flying pens.]**

**Mme. Mendeleiev: Chloé, it is forbidden to run in the classroom, go back to your seat!**

Adrien frowned. “Isn’t she seeing any of that?”

“I think it’s kind of hard for her to _see_ something invisible,” Alya deadpanned.

“Uh, yeah, but there are pens flying around when no one is throwing them, and Chloé is visibly distressed by something.”

“I agree with him,” Mylène spoke from her seat. “Chloé may not be… the best person ever… but something was still wrong. That was faulty from Mme. Mendeleiev.”

Surprisingly, many students agreed, Marinette included.

**[Chloé is about to return to her seat when her shades slip away from her head. She tries to hold them back but is pulled to the teacher’s desk.]**

**Mme. Mendeleiev: Pull yourself together, Mlle. Bourgeois!**

**[She runs from the class in panic, as soon does the invisible akuma.]**

**Marinette: [whispers] Tikki, we need to get out of here.**

**Adrien: Madame, can I go to the bathroom, please?! [already leaves] Thank you very much!**

“Did you need to take your bag with you, though?” Kim asked in confusion. “Who does that?”

“Plagg is usually there during classes,” Adrien explained. “It has more space for cheese than in my pockets.”

“And is much cozier than him moving around all the time, too,” Plagged added.

**Marinette: Can I go too?!**

**[Marinette soon steps into the bathroom, finding a lot of graffiti on the stalls with Chloe’s face on them.]**

**Tikki: It looks like someone is mad at Chloé.**

**Marinette: There are so many people who have a reason to be mad at her…**

**[Her phone buzzes, as does everyone else’s as they receive a bunch of photos of Chloé being assaulted by the akuma.]**

**Adrien: What’s happening is really weird…**

**Adrien and Marinette: Something needs to be done!**

“Okay, now you guys are seriously freaking me out.” Nino raised his eyebrows, while the heroes giggled.

“Well, seems like great minds truly think alike, am I right, my Lady?” Adrien grinned at Marinette, who rolled her eyes. “Or maybe we’re starting to form a psychic connection!”

“Probably the former.”

**Marinette: Tikki, transform me!**

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[Outside Le Grand Paris, the mayor is giving a speech to a few reporters.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Wanting to dirty my daughter’s reputation, it’s a bit like wanting to dirty the Mayor of Paris’. And I’m the mayor! To attack Chloé, it’s like attacking Paris!**

Most of the class shared an eyeroll at that.

“What’s it with Bourgeois and being dramatic…?” Lila sighed, ignoring the glare coming from Chloé.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at them. It wasn’t the first time that happened since the day had started; the two of them didn’t seem to quite get along at all. And here she had thought Lila would be more willing to become friends with the _mayor’s daughter._

**[As soon as the mayor gives his speech, the superduo lands down behind him.]**

**Chat: We’ll find the culprit, M. Bourgeous, I promise!**

**[The three of them head to Chloé’s room so they can investigate.]**

**M. Bourgeois: Chloé, my treasure! Surprise guests are here for you!**

**Chloé: LADYBUG! [practically pounces on her] I knew you’d come to save me since we’re super girlfriends, you and me!**

“Not even in your worst _nightmares_.” Marinette shuddered, leaning backwards against her seat as if that would increase the distance between them.

Chloé didn’t seem to be doing much better, staring back at her like she had grown a second head. “I can’t _believe_ I was fawning over _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ like that! I feel like I’m gonna puke!” She started fanning herself with a hand before Sabrina soon followed her example, helping her with both her hands.

**[Chat opens Chloé’s closet as she keeps jumping all over a very annoyed Ladybug.]**

**M. Bourgeois: I had to contact in emergency all of the greatest fashions of Paris! Can you imagine?! My daughter dressed with cheap clothes! It would have been the worst of shames!**

“Well, think of it like that, at least the akuma didn’t steal the clothes she was wearing, too,” Alix deadpanned, earning an embarrassed shriek from Chloé and a loud groan from almost everyone else in the room.

“We do _not_ need any images in our heads, Alix,” Alya protested. “We _do not!_ ”

“Oh, _God_ , that was even worse than the nurse outfit thing…” Kim groaned, rubbing his temples as if that’d help him forget. “I think I need to wash my mind with _bleach_.”

“We all do, Kim.” Juleka sighed. “We all do...”

**[After struggling with Chloé taking pictures of her, Ladybug goes through her surveillance cameras to see if she finds anything wrong.]**

**Ladybug: Did you have problems with someone, recently?**

**Chloé: Impossible! I don’t have any problems with anyone, it’s normal, everybody loves me!**

“Yes, you keep telling yourself that.” Alya rolled her eyes.

**Ladybug: [looks down, finding a picture of Chloé and Sabrina] Are you sure? Even with your closest friends?**

**Chloé: Ah, Sabrina! It’s impossible, she reveres me, I’m her idol!**

“You know, usually the more you admire someone, the easiest it is to be disappointed on them,” Juleka noted. “It’s not because you’re her ‘idol’ that she can’t be mad at you.”

Her words were followed by hums and nods from the other teenagers.

**Ladybug: [sighs and goes to the mayor] Ensure that she stays here, doors and windows closed. This enemy might be invisible but he doesn’t go through the walls.**

**Chloé: [pounces on her again] I’m sure that thanks to you, my life will go back to being perfect, like before!**

**[Ladybug frees herself and leaves, grabbing Chat’s wrist on her way to the elevator.]**

**Chat: What’s wrong? You’re pulling a strange face.**

**Ladybug: This girl is hiding something from us.**

**[They find a butler on the first floor, in hope to find any answers.]**

**Ladybug: You can tell us everything, this will stay between us.**

**Butler: [takes a quick look around before leaning closer] Mlle. indeed has had problems with someone… Mlle. likes to play “Ladybug and Chat Noir” with her friend, Sabrina.**

“Wait, really?” Alya raised an eyebrow as a few of her classmates snickered at that new piece of information. “You _play_ ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’?”

Chloé scoffed, not even bothering to turn around. “Like you don’t do the same thing and drag Nino along.”

The blogger was about to rebut when Nino stopped her, shaking his head with a desperate look in his eyes. “Don’t. Just… _don’t._ ”

She grumbled, ignoring the curious looks from their best friends.

**Butler: Two days ago, they made me play the role of Super-Mustache.**

**Ladybug: Super-Mustache? Who’s that?**

**Butler: An idea of Mlle. Super-Mustache wants to saddle Parisians with big mustaches, sort of like a bike’s handlebar.**

**Chat: Wow, that’s what I call a stachesome supervillain!**

The whole class groaned along with Ladybug and the bluter.

“Oh, Chaton, you _really_ need to work on your jokes…” Marinette sighed. “And on your timing.”

“Well, I think that was quite _stachial_!” Adrien responded with a grin, only to be bombarded by cushions.

**Ladybug: Go on, please.**

**[Flashback.]**

**_[Super-Mustache enters a room and hides behind a elevator, interrupting an interview with Mme. Chamakh and Jagged Stone, who eye him curiously. Moments later, Chloé and Sabrina enter looking for him, disguised as the super heroes.]_ **

**_Chloé: Jagged Stone!_ **

**_Jagged: Ladybug! What’re you doin’ here?_ **

“Oh, hell no. EVEN _YOU_ , JAGGED?!” Marinette groaned, facepalming so hard that it made her friends wince. “What’s with people and thinking _Chloé_ is Ladybug?!”

“Well, that I can kinda understand, since I’ve been there once,” Adrien defended lightly, ignoring the glare his Lady sent him. “But what I _can’t_ understand is how he didn’t notice something was wrong with _‘Chat Noir’_ over there! I mean, forget the hair color, last time I checked, Sabrina and I are from _opposite genders!_ How did nobody notice that ‘Chat Noir’ suddenly had… _curves?!_ ” He montioned to the screen, and then at himself. “My body is not like that!”

Nino sighed from his seat.

“Sometimes it feels like everyone in Paris needs a pair of glasses. _Potent_ ones.”

**_Chloé: Oh, eh… When I learned that you were here, I knew you’d like to greet me. So I came by to see you!_ **

**_Jagged: Awesome, ya really did well! Hey, what happened to yer hair?_ **

Marinette threw her hands up. “ _Finally!_ Someone questioned that!” She sighed, hearing Tikki giggle beside her.

**_Chloé: Oh… [looks at Mme. Chamakh and her camera-men] My previous color was too has-been! This one is way nicer. [she does a hair flip, hitting Jagged’s face] Don’t you think so? [turns to Mme. Chamakh] I have a bit of time to lose, dear Nadja, so let’s go! I’m sure you want to interview me!_ **

**_Jagged: Hey, wait, I thought ya came by to greet_ ** **me!**

**_Chloé: Yeah well, it’s done. So, where were we? [winks.]_ **

“Now that’s just rude.” Adrien frowned. “Come on, Chloé, if you _really_ want people to think you’re Ladybug, at least try to be _convincing._ ”

“I don’t think she can do that.” Beside him, Juleka grinned. “That would mean she’d have to act like _Marinette._ ”

Chloé gasped. “I’d rather _die_ than pretend to be _her!_ ” She crossed her arms, outraged. Then, after a pause, she corrected, “Okay, maybe ‘die’ is a little much, but _still._ ”

“And still, we’re here watching you do exactly that and not even knowing it.” Marinette smirked, visibly enjoying the situation. “Oh, the irony.”

**[The flashback momentarily fades.]**

**Ladybug: She dared pretend to be me?! And how often does she do that?**

**Butler: Actually, she idolizes you.**

“Weird way to show that,” Alya murmured, glaring at the screen.

**[The flashback is back on.]**

**_Sabrina: [interrupts them] Chloé, I found Super-Mustache…_ **

**_Jagged: Chloé? But–_ **

**_Mme. Chamakh: You’re not Ladybug, you played me!_ **

“Oh, really?” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, Mme. Chamakh, when have I ever called you by your first name?”

**_Chloé: Nonsense! I am Ladybug! Look!_ **

**_[She takes her yoyo from her waist and starts playing with it like with any ordinary one. Unnoticed to her, the toy hits Fang repeatedly on the muzzle, making him bite the yoyo in annoyance. The string breaks and hits her in the face.]_ **

Most of the class snickered along with Mme. Chamakh and Jagged on screen, while Chloé herself frowned.

“Remind me to give a treat to that crocodile if I ever meet him.” Alix grinned.

**_[Chloé rips her mask off and leaves, annoyed. Sabrina follows her.]_ **

**_Sabrina: But Chloé, how would you expect me to know?_ **

**_Chloé: That’s it! That’s the problem! You, poor thing, never know anything! Even his crocodile is smarter than you! [throws the broken string at her] Go away! I don’t want to see you ever again!_ **

The class gaped at the screen for a moment, before turning to Chloé with equally shocked faces. The blonde turned to them, raised an eyebrow for a moment, then sighed. If all the other episodes of that day were of any indication, she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“Just say what you want and get this over with.” She rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. “The faster, the better.”

“Alright, so where should we start?” Alix pretended to ponder, before putting her index finger upwards as if she just had an idea. “Oh, right! I’ve said this before, but _you’re a fucking bitch!_ ”

“Seriously, that’s no way to treat your _‘best friend’_!” Alya cried. “Marinette and I have had arguments before, but we never went _that_ low!”

“And poor Sabrina did nothing wrong, either!” Rose crossed her arms, while Juleka nodded beside her.

“If anything, _you_ shouldn’t be impersonating someone else. It was your fault in the first place.”

Chloé listened to all of the critiques with an annoyed frown. She had been hearing so much of those the whole day, that now they were more of an annoyance than anything. It wasn’t even about who was right anymore, her classmates sounded like broken CD’s. It was seriously getting on her nerves.

She waited for everyone to finish, tapping her fingers against her thighs. Once they seemed to be done, she turned to Marinette who, strangely, had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing.

“And you? Aren’t you going to say anything? I already said it, get this over with faster so we can forget this episode and go to the next.”

Marinette shook her head. “I think we still remember how it went down last time I touched the subject of you and Sabrina.” She retrieved the remote from her lap, ready to unpause the episode. “As much as I don’t like it, whatever happens between you is not my problem.”

She pressed play, much to Chloé’s relief.

**[The flashback ends again and, unknown to the trio, Chloé is watching everything from the surveillance cameras.]**

**Butler: It happens sometimes that Mlle. fights with her friend. _I would even go as far as saying it’s regular._**

“No, shit.” Alix huffed under her breath.

**Butler: _But this time, it was different. The next day, Sabrina came back and then…_**

**[The flashback starts one last time.]**

**_Chloé: Sabrina, you say? I don’t know any “Sabrina”._ **

**_Sabrina: But of course you do, Chloé! It’s me… Your best friend…_ **

**_Butler: [approaches Chloé] Mlle., you should talk to her, she’s right here._ **

**_Chloé: [looks at the door before turning away again] Sorry, I don’t see anyone. She must be invisible. At least, to me. It’s like she didn’t exist._ **

**[Sabrina leaves the room again, and the flashback ends, cutting back to the superheroes.]**

**Ladybug: This invisible being, surely it’s _her friend, Sabrina._**

**Chat: _Exactly, the Papillon must have akumatized her._**

**Chloé: Ah, impossible! [sits down] She’s too much of a scaredy cat to lash out at me! It’s nonsense! You got it all wrong!**

“Well, everybody has a breaking point,” Adrien noted, glancing at the people in the class he had once deemed unlikely to be akumatized. His eyes focused particularly at Nino, before turning back to the screen. “Sometimes it’s hard to reach, but it’s still there.”

Marinette nodded. “We’re lucky we haven’t gotten there yet…” she murmured under her breath.

**Ladybug: Your help was precious, thank you.**

**[The butler leaves, and Ladybug walks away. Chat follows her, but not before taking a flower from one of the vases and offering it to her.]**

**Chat: It won’t be easy to find someone we can’t see.**

**Ladybug: [takes the flower and puts it away without even acknowledging it] That’s why we’ll have to wait for her to find us.**

“Okay, _ouch_.” Nino grimaced. “Dude, that’s harsh.”

“I think I heard his soul crushing,” Kim agreed, feeling just as bad for the poor boy.

Marinette frowned. “In my defense, we were in the middle of finding an _invisible akuma._ His timing needs some serious working.”

“While I agree with that, you could still have been more polite,” Tikki scolded lightly, making her holder sigh.

“Besides, I’ve said this before and I will say it again,” Adrien defended, “the only time we ever saw each other was during akuma attacks. If I didn’t try then, _when would I?_ ”

**Ladybug: We have an advantage, she doesn’t know we’re here.**

**[She keeps walking and Chat follows her, just before the akuma walks up to where they had been, taking the flower in her hands.]**

“I _think_ you got that backwards, girl,” Alya teased. “Just saying.”

Marinette pouted. “But how would I know?!”

“Exactly!”

**L’Invisible: Well, now I know, Ladybug.**

**Papillon: It’s time to honor our contract, L’Invisible. Chat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy, take their Miraculous and bring them back to me!**

**L’Invisible: They won’t see me coming, Papillon.**

**[She lets the flower fall, the noise making both heroes stop in their tracks.]**

**Chat: Ah? The flower, it–**

**[He notices Ladybug’s hair suddenly move, making her earrings show.]**

“That was _awesome_ ,” Juleka said, smiling over at Sabrina.

“That was _terrifying!_ ” Mylène shuddered. “It was just like a ghost!”

“I have to agree with Mylène,” Marinette gulped, feeling chills run up her spine. “That was _way too close_ for my liking.”

**Chat: [jumps to her side] Watch out, Ladybug!**

**[The two of them take out their weapons, using them as shields. From her room, Chloé’s still watching them.]**

**Chloé: If you’re L’Invisible, Sabrina, then I’ll be the one to make you bite the dust! [opens her closet, revealing a secret compartment with a Ladybug costume in it] You didn’t take my suit away from me. I’ll be able to face you.**

“So _that’s_ how you still had it.” Marinette sighed. “Of course you kept it safe. Why am I surprised?”

“I’m surprised she had time to _change_ , actually,” Adrien pointed out. “She took no time at all!”

**[Downstairs, the heroes are still trying to somehow protect themselves from something they can’t see.]**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ [catchs a tiny container full of glitter] Oh, practical!**

“ _FINALLY_ , something that makes sense!” Max cried. “This is the one time I ever understood a Lucky Charm!”

“You’re not the only one,” Alya chuckled.

**Chloé: It’s me you’re looking for, Sabrina? I’m here, I’m waiting for you!**

**Ladybug: Oh no, is this a joke? Don’t stay here!**

**Chloé: If you stop this masquerade immediately, maybe I’ll let you be my best friend again!**

“Yeah, because _that_ surely helped.” Marinette shook her head. “When you try to reason with an akuma, you don’t anger them more than before, Chloé.”

“Well, at least I tried! Meanwhile, you were both more lost than a cat with no nightvision!”

Adrien gasped. “Don’t drag my kind into this!”

Both girls groaned.

**L’Invisible: You don’t have any more friends, Chloé. And you won’t have one ever again! In your life!**

**[The akuma throws a book at Chloé, but Ladybug manages to push her out of the way just in time, making them both fall. Chat steps between L’Invisible and the girls on the floor, protecting them from the flying objects.]**

**L’Invisible: Trust me, I’ll make sure of that!**

**Chloé: You don’t scare me, everybody wants to be my friend!**

“The denial is strong on this one,” Alya murmured to Marinette, who couldn’t help a snicker.

**Ladybug: It’s not a game, Chloé!**

**[L’Invisible runs over to them, pulling Ladybug away and restraining her arms.]**

**L’Invisible: It’s over for you, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: No, not yet, L’Invisible!**

**[The heroine opens her container and kicks it above them, bending down so the glitter would fall all over the akuma, making her somewhat visible. She then breaks free, rolling away from L’Invisible.]**

**L’Invisible: Just because you can see me doesn’t mean you can defeat me, Ladybug!**

**[Chat steps in between them, allowing his Lady to run after Chloé.]**

**L’Invisible: Well, well, look who’s here!**

**[Ladybug drags Chloé away, making her hide behind a pillar.]**

**Ladybug: Stay here, don’t move! [jumps back into action.]**

**Chloé: Hey, it’s about me too, I’ll have you know!**

“ _EXACTLY!_ ” Marinette groaned. “Which means that standing around will make things more difficult! We can either focus on defeating the akuma or saving you from them, both at the same time doesn’t work!” She explained, exasperated, while Adrien reassuringly pat her back.

**[Chat manages to distract the akuma for long enough before rolling closer to Ladybug.]**

**Ladybug: We need to destroy her bag and capture her Akuma.**

**Chloé: Wait, Ladybug! I don’t think her Akuma is there! [she throws her yoyo, which falls over L’Invisible’s head.]**

**L’Invisible: So, you want to fight, Chloé?**

**Ladybug: Can you handle this, Chat Noir?**

**Chat: With pleasure, my Lady!**

**[He jumps at the akuma, using his staff to hold her still while Ladybug wraps her yoyo around Chloé and throws her in the elevator.]**

**Chloé: Wait, the Akuma is certainly in the brooch she’s wearing! It’s the rose on her sweater! She cares about it very much, I’m the one who gave it to her. The brooch, not her sweater.**

**Ladybug: I won’t repeat myself, so listen carefully. You can’t stay here, or else we’ll all be in very big danger. Understood? [she presses a button in the elevator, sending Chloé to another floor.]**

**Chloé: But why aren’t you listening to me? I’m telling you, the akuma is in her brooch!**

**Ladybug: [sighs] Ah, much better.**

**[She turns to see Chat and L’Invisible still fighting, until the akuma grabs a vase and put it over his head, making him lose balance.]**

A few of the teenagers snickered, Nino most of all.

“Dude, that would be a perfect cat video!” He pointed.

“And considering it’s _Chat Noir_ , I can see it going viral, too,” Alya agreed, before gasping. “Marinette, you should do that! Upload videos about how Chat Noir is literally just a huge cat!”

Marinette turned to Alya with sudden interest, ignoring Adrien’s protests about his dignity.

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.” She smirked, much to her partner’s horror. “I’ll think about it.”

“Traitor!” He accused.

**[Ladybug takes advantage of the akuma’s distraction and takes her bag.]**

**Ladybug: [rips the bag in half] You’ve done enough harm, little akuma– Eh?**

**[She stops once no butterfly comes out, and instead a bunch of things fall to the floor, like expected from a normal bag. L’Invisible charges against her, but Ladybug is faster and pins her against the elevator, managing to make her brooch fall and stepping on it, releasing the butterfly.]**

**Chloé: [again watching from her room] What did I say? So, who was right, huh?!**

“Well, so _she_ was, after all,” Lila mocked under her breath. “What a surprise.”

 **Ladybug:** **You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. [opens her yoyo] I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the container upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybugs run over to Chloé’s room, returning everything that Sabrina had stolen from there.]**

**Papillon: It’s impossible! I was so close to the goal! [growls.]**

“I will give it to him this time, he really was,” Alya said. “I think she actually _touched_ your earrings on that scene.”

“Don’t remind me…” Marinette shuddered. “I would’ve been done for if Chat Noir wasn’t there to see that.”

“So, I saved the day once more,” Adrien couldn’t help but tease, flexing his arms. “No, it was nothing, my Lady. But you can praise me all you want, I don’t mind!”

She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

“Yes, yes, you were great and all that.” She booped his nose, making him grin. “Now shush so we can watch the rest.”

**Sabrina: Eh? What happened? What am I doing here? [looks down] Oh no, I almost lost my brooch!**

**Ladybug: [offers her fist to Chat, the gesture going pretty much ignored.]**

**Chat: Why didn’t you listen to Chloé? She was trying to help us.**

**Ladybug: First, because she put us all in danger. Second, because she lied to us just a few minutes ago! So yeah, I didn’t listen to a liar.**

“You… really should do something about your nerves and liars, my Lady,” Adrien advised.

“Well, I know…” Marinette frowned. “But in my defense, it was not _only then_. Up until that day, Chloé never gave me any reason to actually believe anything she’s ever said. Can you really fault me for not listening?”

“I actually agree with that,” Alya piped in. “I mean, I don’t see why Chloé would lie about where the akuma was, but like Marinette said, she did lie just before. _And_ , of course, Chloé’s not known for being the nicest person around. And you can’t say otherwise, pretty boy, you know very well that is true. Most people here would not have bothered to listen.”

Adrien opened his mouth to retort, before he closed it again, not finding any good argument against that. It was not like he could, anyway; he knew they were right on that aspect. He sighed, caving in.

“Okay, fine, I can’t pretend you’re not right. And, now that I know Marinette is Ladybug, that day makes a lot more sense to me. Or, her behavior towards Chloé in general,” he agreed, nodding slightly. “So yeah, Chloé can be horrible, and very untrustworthy – ah, again, no offense, Chlo.” The blonde in question rolled her eyes, only motioning for him to just continue already. “But it doesn’t change that Marinette loses her temper easily when lies are involved. I get where she is coming from, but she did get us in trouble because of that, _twice._ That _is_ a problem.”

Marinette frowned at him, as expected from her. Nobody liked to have their flaws pointed out to them, after all, and even though that subject was not exactly new, the ladybug in particular could be quite proud and stubborn when she wanted to be.

Yet, it was Alya who seemed to be taking the most offense over his words.

 “What, you mean you’re taking Chloé’s side, now?” The blogger glared at Adrien, whose eyes widened at her accusation.

Even Marinette seemed surprised.

“Alya–“ she started, but was quickly cut off by her partner.

“Of course not!” He crossed his arms, indignant. “I’m Chat Noir! I stand by my Lady’s side until the very end, as the Ladyblogger, you should know that!”

“Then why are you saying it’s her fault?!”

“I’m not! I just agreed that Chloé’s to blame for Marinette not trusting her!” He gesticulated to the screen, exhasperated. “But only partly! As much as I think you’re right, Ladybug was still rather unprofessional that day. And Marinette knows that. I’m not saying anything new here. So, in a way, she is at fault too!

“Being Ladybug’s partner doesn’t mean I’m blind, you know? Actually, it’s because I _am_ on her side that I’m calling her out on it! We are supposed to help each other improve, and if she does something wrong, it’s my job to point it out! And she is supposed to do the same to me, and she always does! That’s how we work.

Alya stared at him for a bit, silent, before muttering something about superheroes being way more difficult to deal with than she had expected.

“Okay, I get it. I’ll still blame only Chloé for this, but I know what you mean. Marinette does have a short temper if you know how to press the right buttons,” she conceded, to which Marinette huffed.

“I can still hear you both,” she reminded them, a hint of playfulness in her tone. “In fact, I’m _right between you._ ”

“What, are we lying?” Alya teased. “I think your best friend and your partner would know you well enough by now, Mlle. Short-temper.”

The heroine rolled her eyes. “Right, right, Mlle. I-am-not-afraid-of-facing-an-akuma-for-a-damn-scoop. And not to mention, M. I-think-I-am-hilarious, too.”

Adrien gasped in mock outrage. “My Lady! I _am_ hilarious!”

“And _wise_ too, it seems.” She teasingly raised an eyebrow at him, not bothering to hide the smirk present on her lips. “Who knew you could say things so deep? _‘It’s because I’m on her side that I call her out’_? When did you grow up so much, Minou?”

“Maybe I have always been wise,” he teased back, his body language mirroring hers. “You just never noticed it.”

She hummed in mock disbelief, leaning in. “That seems like something you’ve thought about quite a bit, though.”

He did the same. “Well, you _are_ the one thing I have in mind every other night–“

“More like _every fucking night_ ,” Plagg muttered from somewhere, but Adrien chose to ignore him.

“–I’ve had quite some time to think of our relationship from many different angles.”

“Mm, I’d love to hear more about that some time,” she nearly whispered, feeling their noses touch from how they had moved closer.

“ _Aaaand_ that’s where we draw the line!” Alya interrupted, amused. “You guys are even worse than a married couple!”

“Somehow,” Nino agreed.

“Nevermind that, just _get a damn room already!_ ” Alix shouted from her seat, seemingly annoyed, and both heroes couldn’t help but blush.

Still, Adrien took advantage of their proximity and gave Marinette a quick peck before she could move back.

“Since we’re pointing out people’s flaws, let me join in,” Plagg piped in, flying above them. “You two are _disgusting._ ”

“You’re only jealous because I have a beautiful woman and you are doomed to love cheese!” The cat hero retorted, making his kwami gasp.

“Don’t you dare insult my beautiful cheese like that! Besides, I have Tikki!”

“Don’t drag me into this, either!” Tikki protested from Marinette’s lap, who rewound the episode to a few seconds before she had paused it.

“Can we keep going?” She asked, giggling, to which Chloé answered with an exhasperated “ _PLEASE_ ”.

**Chloé: [watching from her room once more] What? You’re calling me a liar? How dare you?! I was your biggest fan, but it’s over! You don’t deserve my admiration!**

**[She throws the remote away, causing the image to change from her cameras to the News.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _I’m on live from The Palace where Ladybug and Chat Noir just defeated L’Invisible! Here, they are coming out!_**

**[The superduo stop right at the doors along with a Sabrina, when a bunch of reporters surround them. Chloé observes the whole thing, growling.]**

**Chloé: I don’t want to hear of you ever again, Ladybug.**

**[Suddenly, Papillon’s window opens once more.]**

“That was really fast,” Ivan pointed out. “It barely even closed.”

“I can already imagine his reaction.” Adrien chuckled, then straightened up to get in character. “’Aw fuck, another day ruined by those stupid heroes! Curse you, Ladybug and Chat No–‘” he squealed, like he had just sensed something. “’Ah, hm, I mean– OH SWEET REVENGE! BACK TO MONOLOGUING!’”

His friends snickered, making him smile.

“Does he ever _stop_ monologuing, in the first place?” Marinette shook her head, amused.

“That guy is ridiculous,” Mylène chuckled.

**Papillon: What do you know, a disappointed Ladybug admirer. Here’s something to make me forget about L’Invisible and her painful failure. All of this is… excellent. [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil akuma, and darken his heart!**

**[In her room, Chloé stomps onto her Ladybug mask before falling to her knees. She hides her face in her hands and starts crying, not noticing the akuma flying into her earrings.]**

“I almost feel sorry for her,” Alya joked. “ _Almost._ ”

**Papillon: Antibug. I’m the Papillon. Ladybug hurt you. You can avenge yourself if this is what you wish to do. Say, how would you like an alliance to destroy her?**

**Chloé: You can count on me, Papillon. Soon, there will be only one superheroine in Paris.**

**[She stands up as his power engulfs her.]**

**Antibug: Me, Antibug!**

“I see that his monologuing is contagious,” Adrien joked, looking over at his childhood friend.

“And I don’t even _remember_ any of that.” Chloé groaned. “I swear, if I get ridiculous too–“

**Ladybug: [on the television] _Chat Noir and me, we are a great team!_**

**Antibug: [blows a kiss to the screen] Your time has come, Ladybug. [turns off the TV.]**

Chloé stared at the screen for a moment, before taking out her phone. “That’s it, I’m suing him.”

“There is no reception, Chloé,” Sabrina reminded quietly, to which she growled.

“Pity, I wouldn’t stop her, for once.” Marinette shuddered. “Did you really have to– that was _terrifying!_ ”

“You tell me!” The blonde screeched.

**[Outside, Ladybug’s earrings beep,  making her slowly back away from everyone.]**

**Ladybug: Er, you’ll have to excuse me, but I have to go.**

**Mme. Chamakh: Thank you, goodbye Ladybug.**

**[She is about to launch herself out when she looks up, finding Antibug on top of the Palace’s entrance.]**

**Antibug: [laughs] If I hadn’t offered you my help, you’d have never been able to defeat L’Invisible! And now, I’ll defeat you both!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Chloé?**

**Antibug: [jumps down to the ground] No, you’re all wrong! I am Antibug!**

**Ladybug: [whispers to Chat Noir] We have a big problem here, I’m about to detransform!**

**Chat: [pulls out his staff, putting himself between her and the akuma] Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.**

**Antibug: Look at her, this one, without Chat Noir, she’s nothing!**

**Ladybug: We’ll see each other very soon! Believe me! [leaves.]**

**Chat: Which means it’s just the two of us now, Antibug.**

**Antibug: Ha! Doesn’t that make you happy, hm, mon Chaton?**

Marinette shrieked, outraged.

“Wha– Excuse _you_ , only _I_ can call him that!” She protested, ignoring the way Adrien laughed at her reaction. “Chat Noir is _my_ Kitty, you fake bug!”

Chloé screeched. “What did you just call me?!”

“You heard me! And that’s not the point!” Marinette pointed to her boyfriend for emphasis. “ _My_ partner! _My cat!_ ”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Alright, you made that clear enough already! Geez!”

**[Antibug throws her yoyo at Chat Noir, who dodges, climbing the building. She follows him, and both of them continue to fight as Ladybug finds herself somewhere to hide, just in time to transform back.]**

**Marinette: [searches through her purse] Oh no, I don’t have anything to give you to eat, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don’t worry, Marinette, you’ll find something…**

**Marinette: I’ll try.**

**[She takes out her phone to keep track of what is going on on the news.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: _Ladybug disappeared, how will Chat Noir do on his own?_**

**Marinette: [sighs] Everything is my fault…**

**Tikki: You can’t always do everything on your own. You have to listen to others sometimes…**

**Marinette: You’re right, Tikki.**

“I still think it’s forgivable since it was Chloé,” Alya argued yet again, to which, unsurprisingly, many of her classmates agreed.

“I can count on _one hand_ to who would listen to her,” Alix added. “And that would be a lot.”

“Well, I still stand by my claims,” Adrien piped in. “They are both at fault in their own ways.”

Tikki nodded in agreement. “I think Adrien is right. Both could have performed better.”

The blond grinned with satisfaction, while Marinette rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Of course she would agree with him.

**Marinette: [looks out from her hiding place] But right now, we need to help Chat Noir, we’ll find something to eat at The Palace!**

**[She quietly sneaks into the Palace, successfully unnoticed despite the many police cars near the entrance.]**

“Well, that’s… quite the faulty surveillance.” Ivan raised his eyebrow at how easily she got inside the building. “They were lucky it was Ladybug and not someone else.”

Sabrina sighed, shaking her head. “Thankfully, Papa doesn’t know about it. He’d be very upset if he did.”

**[Marinette runs inside and into the kitchen, finding a few plates of cookies on the counter. She hands one of them to Tikki, who quickly starts chewing. Leaving the kitchen, she goes somewhere higher, trying to find what was going on with her partner. Looking down, she finds him tied to his own staff, while Antibug threatens to throw him off the building.]**

**Marinette: [gasps] Chat Noir!**

“Someone got kinky during her akumatization.” Alya raised an eyebrow, earning twin facepalms from the superduo. Chloé gasped.

“I was nearly _throwing him off a building_ , where is that _kinky_?!” She protested, before her own words sank in.

She had nearly thrown _Adrien_ off a building. Not that she had known it was him, but still…

_What the fuck?!_

**Marinette: Hurry up, Tikki!**

**Tikki: I’m going as fast as I can!**

**Antibug: [jumping onto the tip of the staff, threatening to let him fall] Doesn’t it bother you to always let Ladybug play the hero?**

**Chat: And you, doesn’t it bother you to imitate Ladybug?**

**Antibug: [gasps.]**

Marinette smirked at the screen, feeling quite proud of her kitty.

“Well, I was going to say something, but I think you already did it perfectly,” she praised him, reaching out to scratch under his chin. Adrien smiled, melting against her hand. She giggled.

**Papillon: Keep going, Antibug. Chat Noir makes a great bait.**

**Antibug: Team up with me, Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: Never, especially not with a pale copy! Ladybug and I, we’re a team! Speaking of that, let’s hope she’ll get here quickly…**

Marinette moved her scratching from his chin to behind his ear, feeling him lean into her touch like the cat he was.

“My loyal Kitten,” she whispered fondly, and Adrien sighed in bliss.

“Always, my Lady.”

**Antibug: I know you can hear me, Ladychicken! Where are you hiding? You’re gonna have to choose. If you want me to spare Chat Noir, you’re going to come here and give me your Miraculous! If you refuse…Then take a good look at Chat Noir, because this is the last time you’re seeing him! I’m counting to ten!**

“I know it ends well and all,” Nino spoke, seeming rather uncomfortable from his seat, “but I am having mini heart attacks every time she tilts that damn staff.”

“If _you_ are getting heart attacks, imagine _me_!” Adrien shuddered slightly. “I don’t know how I didn’t pass out right there! That seriously got me _on edge_!”

The DJ was about to reply but then stopped, replaying those words in his head.

“… You didn’t,” he accused, receiving only a-not-at-all apologetic grin in response. He groaned, barely hearing as Marinette hit the blond with a pillow, and turned to Chloé. “Dude, just throw him off next time.”

She sighed. “On it.”

**Chat: Er, I’d prefer rather to twenty!**

**[Antibug jumps onto the staff again, slowly walking closer to the edge as she counts, making Chat slip slowly.]**

**Tikki: [finishing her cookie] We need more time. Go save Chat Noir, Marinette!**

**Marinette: But I can’t transform!**

**Tikki: You _are_ Ladybug, with or without your suit!**

**Marinette: No, if that was the case, I would know…**

“And I’m in agreement with Tikki, again!” Adrien declared, to which the kwami smiled. “My Lady is amazing, suit or not!”

Marinette fondly rolled her eyes. “If my ego gets bigger than yours by the end of the day, I know who to blame.”

**Antibug: Three…**

**Tikki: It’s a piece of advice I’m giving you, so follow it! Don’t make the same mistake as earlier.**

**Marinette: I think I have an idea. [takes out her phone, pressing a few buttons.]**

**Antibug: Four… [stops when she hears Ladybug’s voice] Ladybug!**

**[She tilts the staff back up just in time, putting a couch over it so it will stay still and leaves. Marinette takes that as her cue to help her partner, pulling the staff back until she can reach his feet through the railings to untie him.]**

**Chat: Ladybug!**

“Okay, no, stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Alya asked her best friend, who quickly took the remote and paused. “Time out. How in the world did he not find out who you were? Or see you there? I mean, you were _kind of visible!_ And he looked back, and he _called you Ladybug!_ If he saw your face, how could he NOT MAKE THE CONNECTION?”

“But… I didn’t see her.” Adrien explained. “I mean, I don’t know if you noticed the position I was in, but I had to turn back and down, and I had a _staff_ tied close to my back. Taking a good look at her face was kind of _complicated_.”

Marinette nodded. “And then I told him not to look, since I didn’t have the mask on yet.”

Alya gaped at them for a bit, incredulous, before gesturing to the screen. “And then you simply _didn’t_ look? She was right there!”

“We’ve already talked about this before, Alya,” he reminded her with a sigh. “ _Trust_. It was tempting, but that’s one thing I don’t want lose in our partnership.”

The blogger couldn’t help but run her hands down her face and groan in exasperation. “I seriously wish you were less selfless than that right now!”

“And, for once, I’m actually disagreeing with that.” Marinette shook her head. “That’s one of the few times where I was thankful for his selflessness.”

Alya groaned again, not at all pleased with her answer. From her seat, Alix didn’t seem much better than her – or rather, half of their classmates looked like they were about to burst with annoyance.

“I swear if you didn’t know already, I’d lock you somewhere right now until you revealed yourselves.” She groaned as well. “You guys are _frustrating._ ”

“Hm, sorry?” Marinette offered, not even bothering to hide how amused she was. Adrien snickered beside her.

“Press play, my Lady! I want to see that yoyo battle again!”

She nodded with a smile, then complied.

**[Antibug follows the sound of Ladybug’s voice to where she had been before, finding nothing but a phone left on the railing. She takes it in her hand and presses play, replaying the same video Marinette used to lure her there.]**

**Antibug: Oh, you think you’re clever, don’t you? [jumps back down to the balcony] Show yourself, Ladyscared!**

**[She walks back to where she had trapped Chat, not noticing Marinette hiding inside the building. She looks down at the staff and gasps when she finds her hostage is gone.]**

**Chat: [retrieves his staff] Ready for Round 2?**

**[They start fighting again, climbing higher on the building and leaving Marinette alone once more.]**

**Marinette: It worked!**

**Tikki: And I regained my strength!**

**Marinette: Great! Tikki, transform me!**

**[Meanwhile, Antibug and Chat Noir reach the very roof of the Palace.]**

**Antibug: Bad Kitty, come here so I can catch you!**

**Chat: Sorry but I don’t receive orders, especially not from a copier.**

“You seem to be fine receiving orders from me, though,” Marinette couldn’t help but tease, hearing Adrien chuckle.

“That’s because I serve no one but _you_ , my Lady,” he responded in kind, despite the obvious hint of honesty in his voice. She smiled, leaning in so she could give him a kiss.

“Guys, _room._ ” Alix reminded them yet again, while Plagg pretended to gag.

Juleka shook her head, amused. “You two are getting more gross every second.”

**[Antibug attacks him with her yoyo, but Chat deflects her and runs to the corner of the pool. She throws her yoyo at him again, and he is about to dodge one more time when another yoyo stops hers mid-air.]**

**Ladybug: Nice, your yoyo, but mine is better.**

**Chat: I almost waited.**

**Ladybug: I bet the akuma is in her yoyo!**

**Chat: I bet on the earrings!**

**Ladybug: Why?**

**Chat: Because she was already wearing them when the akuma transformed her. Moreover, her yoyo was broken!**

**Ladybug: Ah, it’s not that idiotic of advice, coming from a cat! [rings his bell.]**

**Chat: A-Ah…**

“YOU’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING BATTLE!” Alix complained, while some of her classmates groaned. “And then you talk about _his_ timing! Seriously, there’s only so much tension I can _take_!”

Both superheroes blushed and moved farther away from one another, as if their proximity would somehow weaken their reasoning when they tried to defend themselves.

“Don’t bother,” Plagg interrupted before they could say anything, and Tikki proved to be of no help by how she was giggling beside him. “You know she is right, we can even hear his brain short-circuiting.”

They both glared at him, but stayed silent nonetheless.

It’s not like they could really argue, anyway.

**Chat: [leans closer] Thank you–**

**[Antibug throws her yoyo at them, and Ladybug pushes Chat away so they won’t get hit. Just then, she pulls the cover over the pool and runs over to the heroine, where the two start battling.]**

“Having fun watching the show, dude?” Nino snickered at the sight of his best friend only observing from the side.

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “I almost wished I had some popcorn with me, it was great!”

“Well, that really was cool,” Rose agreed with him. “I’d be the same, too!”

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_**

**Antibug: _Anti Charm!_**

“Wait, _seriously?_ She had that, too?” Max asked, eyebrows raised.

“We can say that Antibug was another Imposteur,” Marinette nodded lightly. “Only she didn’t look exactly like me.”

“Nevermind _that_!” Kim interrupted, pointing at the screen. “Look at that _sword!_ ”

“That seems as big as Ichigo’s Zangetsu!” Nathaniel noted with awe, earning an excited _“YES!”_ from Adrien for the reference.

**Ladybug: A bag of marbles? What am I gonna do with this?**

**Antibug: [laughs] You intend on defeating me with little marbles, is that it? You’re really pathetic!**

**Ladybug: [looks around to form a plan, and smirks] You see, that’s what your problem is! You only trust appearances!**

**[Antibug charges against her with the sword, but Ladybug dodges, running towards Chat Noir.]**

**Ladybug: You ready?!**

**Chat: Throw it!**

**[Ladybug dives under his arm, throwing the bag upwards. Chat uses his staff as a bat, exploding the bag and making the marbles fall in front of Antibug’s feet, making her slip. She lets go of her sword, which he holds up with his staff.]**

**Chat: I’ll get rid of this for you! [throws the sword away, making it pierce the structure of the Eiffel Tower.]**

“Okay, _NO!_ ” Max objected, holding his hands up for another pause. “NO! The akuma managing to hold and use that sword, which is obviously _very heavy_ , with ease… I can let it slip. But _that?_ ” He then pointed at the frozen image on the screen, completed by two pigeons kissing on top of it. “ _That_ is somewhere in the levels of _bullshit!_ ” He turned to Adrien, incredulous. “How strong _are_ you?!”

Adrien shrugged nonchalantly, a smug smile apparent on his lips. “Strong enough.”

“Ah, _no_ , you’re strong _beyond_ ‘enough’!” The gamer protested. “That sword did _not_ weigh lightly – I mean, I can’t even know how heavy it was because I have no idea of its material, but it definitely had a lot of weigh. But then, you throw it like it is a light as a feather, it practically _flies_ to the Tower without losing altitude – which, let me remind you, is not close enough to the Palace for that to happen –, and then not only hits it, but also _pierces_ through it–

“ _That_ _is_ not _HUMANLY POSSIBLE!_ ”

 “Well, I _am_ a superhero,” Adrien replied. “I may be human, but when I’m in the suit, it’s something else entirely.”

Beside him, Marinette nodded. “Or do you think we can jump and run over buildings, fight crazy strong akumas, be launched around for _meters_ , sometimes _kilometers_ , without a scratch or a sweat?”

“I mean, of course, we did get more resistant out of the suit too–“ he emphasized by pointing at the muscles on their arms– “but even we can’t do all that on our own. It really _is_ humanly impossible. The suits are there for a reason.”

“Well, a good number of reasons, actually,” Tikki added, nodding slightly. “But sure, endurance is one of them.”

Max frowned at them as he studied their words, as if looking for some kind of scientific explanation for everything they had just said. Finally, he gave up with a sigh. “Okay, I understand that, you need the Miraculous to get strong.” He pushed his glasses up. “But it still gets _really_ annoying when most the answers I get to these questions is ‘magic’. I need more explanation than that!”

“We know the feeling…” both heroes replied flatly, to which their kwamis snickered.

“Either way,” Mylène joined the conversation, seeming a little uncomfortable, “strength like that can be kinda scary, when you think about it.”

“It is a bit,” Marinette agreed with a reassuring smile. “But unless you’re Papillon or something, it’s not like you have to worry about _us_.” She took the remote again, pointing at the screen. “Unless you become an akuma, of course.”

“But even then, you’re the victims, not the villains,” Adrien managed to add before the episode resumed.

**Antibug: You see? You can’t handle it without your Chat Noir!**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir and I, we’re a team! If you want to fight me, you’ll also have to fight him.**

“And same goes the other way around,” Marinette added, making Adrien smile.

**Ladybug: It’s not my fault you don’t have any friends!**

**[Her earings beep, and one second later, so do Antibug’s.]**

**Papillon: Take her Miraculous before it’s too late!**

“Wait, but if her time runs out, does she get back to normal naturally or does the akuma stays with her?” Nino asked, confused.

“What, is she going to feed the akuma to transform back, like a kwami?” Alya replied with a question of her own, appearing just as confused as he was. She turned to the superheroes, along with most of their classmates, all curious for an explanation.

“Now _that_ is something we’d like to know too…” Marinette turned to Tikki, who just shrugged. “And I guess we won’t.” She sighed. “Great.”

**Chat: _Cataclysm!_**

**[He touches the glass beneath him, cracking it and making Antibug fall in the pool. Ladybug jumps over to her, taking the earrings off her ears and stepping on them, releasing the butterfly.]**

**Ladybug:** **You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. [opens her yoyo] I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the bag upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**Chloé: [turns back to normal] Hey but, what am I doing here?!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: [fistbump] Good job!**

**Chloé: Ladybug?!**

**Ladybug: Chloé, um… I’m sorry about earlier. I’d have defeated L’Invisible more quickly if I had listened to you.**

“Girl, you apologized?” Alya asked, incredulous. “ _Really?_ ”

“Hey, when a make a mistake, I try to make up for it.” Marinette crossed her arms. “I mean, I may have no reason to trust Chloé, I completely agree with you on that, but I agree with Adrien too. I was still not _right_.”

Beside her, Adrien smiled. “Which is one of the many things I admire about you,” he confessed, making her blush.

**Chloé: Oh, in this case, well… I’ll reconsider my decision.**

**Ladybug: Oh yeah, what decision?**

**Chloé: In the end, I think I’ll stay your most prestigious fan!**

**Ladybug: Oh! Erm… well, that’s awesome! I think! Then let me give you a little advice. You should make up with your friend, Sabrina.**

**Chloé: Wow, if it’s Ladybug asking me…**

“Be honest, Chlo,” Adrien called with a smirk, “you wanted to do that anyway, her ‘advice’ was just an excuse.”

Chloé gasped. “It was _not_!” She turned her attention to her left when Sabrina held back a giggled beside her. “Shut up! You know it wasn’t!”

He laughed. “Whatever makes you sleep at night!”

**Ladybug: [turns around] Thank you for your advice, Chat Noir! [winks]**

**Chat: You’re welcome! We’re a team, right?**

**[Ladybug runs past him and there’s suddenly a romantic slow-motion moment where their eyes meet, just before she takes off.]**

A chore of squeals and “OOOOH’s” was suddenly heard all over the room, and Marinette gaped at the screen, her cheeks flaring.

“Wha-What was _that_ …?” She asked quietly, doing her best to ignore just how much Adrien was beaming beside her.

“What was that?” Alya repeated, seeming about to combust with joy. “What do you mean, ‘what was that’? That was a beautiful slow motion of you guys wordlessly flirting, so _I_ should be the one asking: girl, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_ ”

“Play it again!!” Rose pleaded, barely holding back her squeaks. “Play it again, please! I need to confirm that that was real!”

“SO DO I!” Alya took the remote from her best friend, quickly rewinding and pressing play again.

The room was filled with yet another collection of high-pitched squealing and very teasing “OOOOH’s”, much to the Marinette’s mortification.

“G-Guys, that was not–“

“Not _what_ , girl? Some concrete proof on how you had a crush on Chat Noir?” Alya asked, barely able to stay still on her seat, if the way she was bouncing with excitement was of any indication. “BECAUSE THAT IS _EXACTLY_ WHAT IT WAS!”

Marinette groaned, diving her face into her hands.

“Guys…”

“No, Alya is so right!” Alix smirked, seeming very pleased herself. “That shit right there?!” She pointed at the frozen screen. “ _That_ is what I call _eyefucking!_ And _really_ good eyefucking, let me tell you that!”

“ _And_ it was not only in Chat’s mind! It was so obviously mutual!” Nino added, losing only to his girlfriend in terms of excitement. He took the remote from her, rewinding once more. “LOOK AT THAT! The scene focus on both sides! On _Ladybug’s_ side!”

Rose “daw’ed” once again, this time being joined by Mylène, while both Juleka and Ivan grinned. Even Sabrina seemed to let out a low squeal, despite the glare Chloé sent her.

Marinette groaned again, the sound muffled by her hands.

“But then again, is that _really_ what happened?” Lila inquired, catching evebody’s attention. “I mean, I have no idea, but the _slow motion_ and the _white background_ don’t just happen in _real life._ ”

“Well, it _is_ an animation,” Nathaniel noted, to which Nino nodded excitedly.

“If she only ran past him, nobody would know that that glance was special. It’s just for the emphasis. But there’s _no way_ they didn’t share a moment in reality!” He turned to the heroes. “Didn’t you, bro?”

“WE DID!” Adrien replied enthusiastically, while Marinette grunted. “We _really did!_ ”

“Kid kept talking about it for the rest of the week, too.” Plagg sighed, a hint of amusement in his voice. He then changed his pose and voice to appear love-struck, impersonating his own holder. “’Oh, _Plagg,_ did you _see_ the way my Lady looked at me?’” He pretended to swoon, raising one of his paws to his forehead. “’Oh, do you think she might love me, after all? _No_ , Plagg, I’m sure it was not just my imagination! There was a connection there, and the way she looked at me, I though my heart would burst! We’re going to get married and have four kids and a cat–‘”

He stopped only to dodge Adrien’s hand, cackling at how red his holder had gotten.

“C’mon, Plagg, I didn’t sound like that!”

“You did and you know it, kid!” The fairy laughed harder. Tikki floated beside him, giggling.

“You’re truly made for each other.”

They heard Marinette groan one more time before finally raising her head back from her hands, her cheeks about the same shade of red as her partner’s.

“You guys are not letting it go anymore, are you?”

“ _NO!_ ” Almost everyone replied, making her sigh.

“And again, girl, you can _not_ convince me you didn’t like him after _that!_ ” Alya argued again, smirking at her best friend. “The kiss? Fine, maybe I could take your intentions platonically back then, but _this?!_ Even the _music in the background_ was romantic, you can not get away from that!”

“Well? Do you finally admit it, Marinette?” Tikki asked excitedly, flying closer to her face. Marinette gave her a light glare before sighing again, caving in.

“ _FINE!_ I also had a huge crush on Chat Noir and, ironically, I would have invested on him if I hadn’t met Adrien! Are you happy now?!” She confessed with exasperation, and her answer this time was a loud, collective _“YES!”_ while Adrien nearly tackled her to the ground.

“I KNEW IT!” He all but squealed as he peppered her face with kisses, his arms holding her tightly as she, somehow, kept them both still on the edge of their seats. “I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I always insisted I had a chance and I was right!”

“Y-Yes, yes– Adrien, we’re gonna slip!” Marinette warned, and he quickly moved back on her beanbag, never once loosing his grip on her as he pretty much pulled her sideways onto his lap. “A-Adrien!”

He didn’t listen, instead rubbing his head against hers like he was an actual cat. If he could actually purr out of the suit, she wouldn’t be surprised if he were loud enough for her not to hear anything else in the room.

Finally, he left a kiss on her shoulder and settled his head on that same spot with a content sigh.

“It were moments like that that always gave me hope,” he admitted softly, his hold on her becoming tighter. She didn’t seem to mind, however, as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips meeting his forehead in a tender kiss.

“And moments like that always confused me the most,” she confessed in the same tone. “Stupid cat, stealing my heart twice like that…”

That only seemed to make him happier, by the way his smile seemed close to splitting his face in half.

“Well, one admission gone,” Alya interrupted with a pleased grin. “Now, one more to go!” She glanced specifically at Adrien when she said that. “I wonder if we are going to find anything equally incriminating until the end of the season.”

“ _Or_ he could just join Marinette and admit it right now!” Nino piped in, smirking at his best friend. “C’mon, dude! You know you liked Marinette before, too.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, lifting his head to look at them. “Yeah, not gonna happen. I did admire her a lot, platonically.”

“Aw, _seriously?_ ” The DJ whined along with his girlfriend, while Marinette laughed.

“Well, now that I’m not their target anymore, you’re on your own, Chaton.” She flicked his nose. “Good luck!”

“I have _you_ , my Lady, I don’t need luck,” Adrien replied smoothly and connected their lips for a brief moment before she turned around on his lap – she just knew he would not let her go for quite some time, so she might as well get comfortable where she was.

After a bit of fidgeting, she settled in between his legs, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. She took the remote back from Alya and turned back to the screen so they could finally finish that episode before Chloé exploded.

**[The next day at school, Chloé enters the class and sits down on her usual seat.]**

**Alya: [whispers to Marinette] Hey, here comes Antibug.**

**[Just then, Sabrina enters.]**

**Alya: Followed by L’Invisible! Just needs Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

Both heroes snickered at that line, while Alya groaned.

“How blind _am_ I?!” She crossed her arms, annoyed, while Nino tried to soothe her with a hand on her back.

(But even so, he seemed way too amused for his own good, too.)

**[Sabrina walks over to her usual seat and stops right beside it.]**

**Chloé: [looks at her] Well, what are you waiting for? Sit down.**

**[Sabrina gasps excitedly and sits without need to be asked twice. Chloé smiles.]**

**Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé gently smiled! Well, in her own way… I feel like Chloé is happy to get Sabrina back!**

**Alya: It’s weird, but yeah, it looks like both of them are happy!**

“Meanwhile, you still have to get your noses out of my business!” Chloé complained from her seat, making Adrien snicker.

“It’s like I said, people are going to start thinking you _care_ ,” he grinned when, once again, all three girls shrieked.

“We said we don’t!” Alya protested again, and despite the – rather painful – nudge on the ribs from Marinette, he couldn’t help but laugh.

**[Chloé pushes a new brooch over to Sabrina.]**

**Chloé: Put it on your sweater, it’ll make it less ugly.**

**Sabrina: [puts it on] Thank you, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Yeah yeah, it’s okay, you’ll thank me later, the class is about to start. [discreetly smiles again.]**

“You know, Chlo, the Japanese have a name for that behavior,” Adrien grinned. “It’s ‘tsundere’.”

It took him no time to hear Nino snicker, and Nathaniel seemed to have had the exact same thought, if his own laughter was of any indication.

“Wait, what?!” She shrieked. “What does that even _mean?!_ ”

**Marinette: I think these two will always be friends. Well, in their own way.**

**Alya: Yeah! In any case, I prefer ours!**

**[The two of them fistbump and, in front of them, Adrien chuckles.]**

“And that chuckle was _what_ now, Agreste?” Alya asked, to which he rolled his eyes.

“I’ve always thought you and Marinette are quite the friendship goals,” he admitted with a smile. “You seemed to be such close friends, I was surprised when Nino told me you met for the first time that year. And my opinion have not changed, actually. If anything, everything I have watched today only intensified that.”

“Aw, Chaton,” Marinette chuckled turning her head around to look at him. “If I’m to be honest, I’ve always thought _you and Nino_ were quite the friendship goals, too.”

“Not everyone gets akumatized to throw their best friend a party, after all,” Alya joked, and good part of the class agreed.

“Hey! Anything for my best bud!” Nino smiled. “We all know how Adrien needs a little more affection in his life. I’m happy if I can make him happy.”

Adrien blushed at that, a grateful smile making its way onto his lips.

“Thanks, Nino, you’re the best.”

“ _GAY!_ ” Kim shouted, making both Marinette and Alya laugh.

“Marinette, I think we have some strong competition!” The blogger teased, to which her best friend hummed.

“We shall unite once more so we can save our relationships!”

“Or we can just leave these two and run away together, seems good to me either way.”

“ALYA!” Marinette threw her head back with laughter, while both boys gasped in mock outrage.

“Babe!” Nino put a hand over his heart. “Would you really leave me like that?”

“Nino, come on, who wouldn’t leave for _Marinette_?” Alya asked playfully, and he raised a hand up to his chin, pretending to consider her words.

“Um, yeah, you’re right. I’d totally do that.”

“Well, then you can stop right there!” Adrien joined by calling their attention. “I’ve said this before and I will repeat it: I don’t like to share.” He kissed Marinette’s temple as if to emphasize his words, eyeing the other couple from the corner of his eyes in mock suspicion. “ _Mine._ ”

The ladybug giggled at his possessiveness, tilting her head up to kiss his chin. “Yes, yours. I’m not one to share, either.” She turned to her friends, pointing up at her partner. “Also mine.”

“Oh, geez, so possessive!” Alya snickered. “Seems like we’re stuck together, Nino.”

“Hey, I see no problem with that!” Nino replied with a smile, only to have it quickly fade and his face darken when his girlfriend stole a peck from his lips.

“Oh _HELL_ , no!” Alix groaned from her seat. “One gross couple is already enough, spare us of another one!”

“And now that stupid episode is finally over, too!” Chloé reminded them. “Can we go to the next, now?”

“Of course, of course.” Marinette shook her head, taking the remote once more and looking for the next episode. “Next up is… _La Marionettiste._ ”

“Marionettiste?” Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Wasn’t that when we had to fight Alya again?”

“And Nathaniel, and M. Raincomprix, and Manon, and… well, _you_.” She sighed. “Stupid dolls.”

“Hey, they were _beautiful_ dolls!” He argued. “Mine was a true _masterpiece!_ ”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course you think so, you dork.” She kissed his cheek, then turned her head back around to press start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, the eyefucking! I love that! I squeal every time I watch it!  
> I still remember back when the episode first came out. I stayed up until 6 am waiting for it, and for once, I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I said something along the lines of "I will never do this again. Next time, I will go to sleep and wake up early to watch it". And just as that came into my mind, THE EYEFUCKING HAPPENED and suddenly I was very awake and very, very happy to have seen it, because it was so worth it!  
> (I ended up going to sleep at about 9 am, in the end. Oh, well...)
> 
> Stories of my life aside, next up is _La Marionettiste_! Or, in english, _Puppeteer_!  
>  Another episode I enjoy quite a bit! I'll see you guys next time!


	20. La Marionettiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as _Puppeteer_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, it's been so long... Sorry, guys. It's the end of the semester for me, so a lot of assignments and stuff to do.  
> And, as if I didn't have little time to write, I got a job, too. (Hey, not that I'm complaining, I'm getting paid! WOOOOOOOO)  
> But HEY, winter break is coming soon, for me (because, you know, it's winter here in Brazil. I've never seen this place get this cold before in my life, I'm loving it!) I will only have about 15 days, in which I will visit my family, but I'll still have a lot more of free time there! So I'm sure I can write another chapter then, maybe even two in a roll, if I'm lucky enough.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was... difficult. But not because I had no inspiration, oh no. But because I had TOO MANY ideas! I was finding it really hard not to make them just talk throughout the whole thing!  
> And then, when I got to after the episode ends, and they should talk more, I got NOTHING!  
> BRAIN, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? DARN IT!
> 
> Ahem. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter nonetheless.  
> (Btw, as a heads up to the people who are fluent in French, which I'm not ( _yet_ ), I know that the translation to "porte-bonheur" is "lucky charm", but in my opinion, it kind of... did not really fit the song when you translate it like that, so I tried that a little bit, although I think I didn't astray too much from the meaning.)

**Marinette: Je m’appele Marinette! Une fille comme les autres! (My name is Marinette! A girl like the others!)**

“Wait, what?” Marinette asked, her confusion seeming to mirror everyone else's at the moment. What kinda of episode started like that?

**Marinette: Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! (But when destiny chooses me to fight against the forces fo evil, I become Miraculous Ladybug!)**

“Wait!” Adrien squealed as soon as he understood just what was going on. “We have an opening song?!”

Most of the class “oh’ed” when they came to the same realization, suddenly excited.

“That’s so cool!” Nino commented enthusiastically. Alya, on the other hand, frowned.

“Why are we just finding about that _now_ , though?”

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. It was past half the first season already – episode eighteen, if she hadn’t lost count by now –, and to only find about that so late was indeed weird.

“That’s an excellent question…”

The opening abruptly froze right before the song started, startling everybody. Before they could start to wonder if the TV was broken, a small image appeared on the corner of the screen, and Akino's voice filled the room.

_“That would be my fault, of course.”_

_Ah,_ Marinette sighed. Truly, they should have seen that coming.

“But… why?” She inquired, eyebrows furrowing. There was no reason for them _not_ to see the opening until now, was there? Or was there a problem?

 _“Well, you see, I couldn’t exactly let you see the opening when you first arrived here, because then your identities would have come to light much sooner that they were supposed to, and that would have been counter-productive to what Dani had in mind for you,”_  she explained. _“After that, I could have let you see it, but I thought it wouldn’t make much of a difference, so I just didn't really bother.”_ Tikki huffed from Marinette’s lap.

“Your ‘friend’ seems to have a lot of fun on our behalf.” She crossed her tiny arms, obviously not very pleased with that. Plagg, too, didn’t seem to like her appearance.

The woman only smiled at them, the glint of amusement in her eyes did not go unnoticed to anyone.

 _“I’m not gonna lie, she truly does.”_ Then, after a brief moment of silence, she murmured something under her breath in another language, the amusement in her eyes becoming even more apparent

Marinette struggled to figure out what idiom that was. The woman had said something in another language once before, didn’t she? Back when they had first woken up in that room. What had that been? It seemed like it could be Spanish… or maybe it was Portuguese? Marinette cursed internally, wishing she could understand at least a little bit of whatever it was.

“Then why show it to us now? Kinda late, isn’t it?” Adrien’s voice brought her back from her thoughts, and she focused on Akino once more. That was also an excellent question.

_“Because this episode in particular has a nudge to your opening song. And I don’t think that scene would be anywhere as cool if you don’t understand that reference.”_

“Okay…” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Is that the only reason?”

Akino shrugged. _“Pretty much. And because I’ve been asked to do it, too.”_

“By Dani?”

 _“Bom, por ela também… Mas por várias outras pessoas antes dela,”_ Akino switched again, and Marinette groaned.

“Alright, quit with that language – whatever the heck that is! We speak _French_ , remember?”

“That’s Brazilian Portuguese,” Tikki clarified, before turning back to their captor. “What do you mean, ‘many other people asked before her’?”

For some reason, Akino seemed pleased with Tikki's question, making Marinette raise her eyebrows.

 _“Ah, so you do understand. I had the feeling you would.”_ She smiled at both fairies. _“Kwamis don’t need to learn new languages like we do, right? I wish it was that easy for the rest of us, too.”_

“Stop stalling, what did you mean by that?” Plagg nearly hissed, distressed by the lack of reply. “Who did?”

 _“Oh, I was just testing you.”_ She waved them off, though the kwamis did not seem to believe her one bit. In all sincerity, Marinette didn’t know if she did, either. _“Anyway, we should continue now. Would you rather see the actual opening or, you know, hear the full song before that?”_

“Seriously?” Marinette asked, her tone flat. “You think we’re gonna let it go just like tha–“

“FULL SONG!” Alya squealed, making her jump.

“ _ALYA!_ ” She reprimande her best friend, who turned to her without a bit of remorse.

“Oh, come on, girl, Akino is on the other side of a screen with no known ways for us to reach her. Like, even when she came here, we had no idea from where she entered and left. If she does not want to say anything, there is literally nothing you can do here that will make her do it.”

_Damn it._

_“She is right, you know.”_ Their kidnapper nodded. _“And besides, do you really think I’d be so careless to say something I shouldn’t while having the suspicion that your kwamis could understand me? I_ really _was just testing a theory.”_

Tikki and Plagg huffed at that, glaring at her from Marinette’s lap. The heroine, on the other hand, felt her partner's arms tighten around her. She looked up at his face, and the excitement in his eyes was so obvious, it was painful. She rolled her eyes.

“You want to ask for the full song too, don’t you?”

Adrien looked down at her with the most sheepish smile she had ever seen from him up until that point. “Can I…?”

She could not resist this. No matter how much she tried, there was no way Adrien could look at her with huge pleading eyes like that without making her melt instantly.

Oh God, why was that her life?

She groaned. “ _Fine!_ Cast your votes, I know you’re all dying to watch the rest of this anyway.”

“Hm, like _you_ aren’t?” Chloé raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ve been giving in _way_ too easily.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Chloé’s right, for a change,” Alix agreed. “You’re _Ladybug_ , yet you’ve been going on with all this very… willingly.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest before the accusation downed on her, and she closed it again.

… Did she, really?

Well, so maybe the show was nice… And it _was_ good to revisit some of the adventures she’s had with her partner from other points of view, even more now that she knew who he was... And even if she had to find herself dying of embarrassment half of the time.

Her nose crumpled the closer she came to the conclusion that, yes, she was actually enjoying that show much more than she intended to.

She had laughed enough times that she had lost count of it, too…

Eventually, she couldn't help but sigh in defeat, her shoulders slumping slightly.

“I vote for the full song, too…”

The whole class was filled with a teasing “OOOOOH”, while Tikki only shook her head in amusement, appearing not to be surprised at all.

“I call for the full song, too!” Nino voted excitedly, being followed by many of her classmates afterwards.

“Seems like we all do.” Adrien grinned. “Hit it, Akino!”

_“Gotcha!”_

She disappeared from the screen again and, despite how the image continued frozen, the song went on, seemingly from Marinette’s point of view.

**Papillon noir, Paris mystère**

**(Black butterfly, Paris mistery)**

**C’est mon histoire, plutôt étrange**

**(It’s my story, rather strange)**

“Only ‘rather’?” Alix teased. “Because I’m pretty sure evil black butterflies that turn people into villains is more than just ‘rather strange’.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “It is when you get used to it.”

**La magie noire me désespère**

**(The dark magic despairs me)**

**Et le chat noir n’est pas un ange**

**(And the black cat is not an angel)**

Adrien gasped dramatically. “Buginette! That’s so cruel of you! I’m nothing but an innocent little kitty!”

Marinette turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow skeptically. “You're _anything_ but a innocent little kitty, you mean.”

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Amour chassé-croisé**

**(Criss-crossed love)**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Mon coeur aime Adrien**

**(My heart loves Adrien)**

“Right, now tell us something we _don’t know_ ,” Chloé scoffed, annoyed.

Adrien, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic that his Lady had mentioned such in the song. He was beaming so much that Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

“Dork.”

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Mais lui ne veut m’aimer que lorsque je deviens…**

**(But he only seems to love me when I become…)**

**Une ladybug, porte-bonheur!**

**(A ladybug, luck carrier!)**

“And here comes the chorus!” Alya announced, too excited to care if that was obvious.

**Lady magique et lady chance!**

**(Lady magic and lady luck!)**

**Une ladybug, lady du coeur!**

**(A ladybug, lady of the heart!)**

**Être héroïque en case d’urgence!**

**(To be heroic in case of urgency!)**

“And just as cheesy as I expected, too.” Alya grinned at her best friend, who turned to her indignantly.

“What do you mean, _cheesy_? _Adrien_ is cheesy, not me!”

“My Lady, I may be a _romantic incorrigible_ ,” Adrien emphasized that last bit, making Marinette roll her eyes, “but you aren’t far behind, either.”

She was about to retort when the chorus ended, and a male voice started to sing instead.

**C’est moi, Chat Noir, toujours present**

**(I’m Chat Noir, always present)**

Both Marinette and Adrien squealed, equally excited for his sudden presence in the song.

“I am in the opening too! Did you hear it?!” He pointed at the screen enthusiastically, despite the frozen image still taking its entirety. He’d certainly be _bouncing_ in his seat if not for Marinette still sitting between his legs. “I’m in it too!”

“Good!” She replied with conviction. “I’d have some _complaints_  for the creators if you weren’t!

**J’ai des pouvoirs super puissants**

**(I have superpowerful powers)**

“You don’t say, dude,” Nino teased, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

“ _Beautiful_ wording,” Max joined him, his voice full of sarcasm. “ _Wonderful.”_

Adrien shushed them embarrassedly, not missing the way his Lady seemed to be holding back a laughter, if the way she was trembling was of any indication.

“Traitor,” he accused, making her completely lose it.

**Pour la victoire, j’en fais serment**

**(For the victory, I swear)**

**Je me bagarre éperdument**

**(I will fight madly)**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Amour chassé-croisé**

**(Criss-crossed love)**

“Alya’s right, this is really cheesy.” Mylène chuckled. “I think Plagg could eat these lyrics.”

The kwami in question pretended to gag, shuddering. “I’ll pass. If there is one bad cheese in the world, then it's this.”

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**J’ai peur d’aimer pour rien**

**(I’m afraid to love for nothing)**

The room was suddenly filled by light coos and sympathizing “aw’s”.

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Celle qui ne peut m’aimer quand elle vit son destin**

**(That who can’t love me when she lives her destiny)**

The “awing” became a little louder, but Marinette ignored it in favor of covering Adrien’s hands with hers, intertwining their fingers.

How could she _not_ love that silly cat?

He left a light kiss on the back of her head just as the chorus started again. This time, however, the images on screen finally unfroze, making all the teenagers turn towards it once more just in time to see Ladybug jump off the Eiffel Tower.

**Une ladybug, porte-bonheur!**

**(A ladybug, lucky carrier!)**

**Lady magique et lady chance!**

**(Lady magic and lady luck!)**

**[An image of many characters appears on screen, starting from the bottom and quickly making all the way up.]**

Alya reached for the remote to stop the opening, curious to see all the people in the image more properly, but Marinette beat her to it, moving it away from her reach.

“When it’s over,” the heroine explained to her inquiring best friend, who just nodded in response.

**Une ladybug, lady du coeur!**

**(A ladybug, lady of the heart!)**

**Être héroïque en case d’urgence!**

**(To be heroic in case of urgency!)**

**[After a brief apparition of Papillon, both heroes appear on the screen. Chat Noir tries to kiss Ladybug, who dodges. They transform mid-leap, leaving only a disappointed Adrien and a love-struck Marinette behind.]**

The “aw’s” came back in full force this time, and Marinette gave Adrien’s hand a light squeeze.

“Marinette, you’re so bad to the poor kitty!” Rose complained, indignified.

“I know, right?!” Adrien agreed, his tone teasing. “Such cruelty!”

Marinette's response came in the form of a quite forceful nudge to his stomach. “And to think I was comforting you…” She shook heard and sighed, though her voice lacked any kind of malice. That only made him smile more.

**Miraculous!**

Everyone gasped when not two, but _four_ kwamis appeared on the screen and flew into a box, right before the title of the series appeared. Marinette immediately hit pause before the actual episode could start.

“Were those more kwamis? Are we going to know more of them?!” She asked the little creatures sitting on her lap. Tikki shrugged.

“I don’t know what a _TV series_ has in store for you, Marinette, I've never seen it.” She replied honestly. “But if they are there, then... probably?”

Alya took the remote from her, finding no resistance this time, and rewound just enough for them to see the kwamis again.

“Well, Tikki and Plagg are there, obviously,” she said, rewinding yet again and then pausing. “And then there’s a green kwami and… a pink one? Or is that purple?”

“Actually, I think that’s lilac,” Nathaniel corrected her, to which Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, that,” Alya said rather dismissvely, most of her attention focused on the two new kwamis. “What are they?”

“The green one could be a frog,” Kim suggested. “Frogs are green, right?”

“Some of them, but I don’t think we should be color-coding magical beings.” Max fixed the position of his glasses. “I mean, I have yet to find anything that makes _sense_ when it comes to them, so why would that be any different?”

“Well, I think Ladybug being related to luck and Chat Noir, to bad luck, is understandable…” Rose offered, which only made him frown.

“That’s still far from scientific.”

“It’s _magic_ , Max. Just give up.” Alix shook her head. “But since color _is_ all we have, I say maybe it could be a turtle.”

“Maybe. It _does_ seem to have something on its back…” Alya agreed. “What else? Are there any other green animals?”

“A snail?” Juleka tried, earning a few raised eyebrows in response. "It has a shell on the back, too."

“Why would there be a _kwami snail?_ ” Chloé asked, seemingly disgusted. “Even a _frog_ I can understand, but a _snail?_ ”

“Well, there _is_ a ladybug kwami,” Sabrina reminded her. “I don’t see why not a snail.”

From the opposite corner of the row of beanbags, Lila sighed. “Have any of you thought of asking the kwamis we know instead of guessing? Cause if we’re this indecisive with what the green kwami is, we are going to take a whole year on the _lilac._ ”

“Yeah... that’s not gonna work.” Marinette shook her head. “Do you remember them _ever_ telling us anything since we started this series?”

Lila opened her mouth to retort, but stopped right away. She closed it for a bit to think, before giving in with an annoyed groan – if because it seemed to be a hopeless case or because she had no option but to agree with _Ladybug herself_ , Marinette had no idea. “Right, good point.”

“I don’t think it hurts to try, though…” Adrien considered, looking over Marinette’s shoulder. His eyes quickly met the kwamis’, finding in them what could only be described as amusement. Oh, yeah, things would go  _just well_ _…_ “Do you know them?”

“Of course we do, kid,” Plagg replied, raising an eyebrow at his chosen. “Who do you think we are? We’ve worked with them many times before.”

The class seemed taken aback for a moment due to such direct response. In no time, everyone turned on their beanbags, leaning forward so they could see and hear the kwamis better, some of them nearly jumping over to the adjacent seat.

“Who are they?” Marinette asked eagerly. “What are their powers? And animals? Are they even based on animals?!”

The kwamis eyed her for a moment, then quickly scanned everyone in the room. Plagg’s smirk seemed to grow wider with every passing second, and even though Tikki’s smile remained just as sweet as the cookies she ate, the mirth in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed.

Finally, they turned to each other.

“Should we tell them?” Plagg asked his partner, but just by the sound of his voice, the teenagers could already tell they were not getting any new information.

“Um, I don’t know…” Tikki replied in kind, tapping her little lips in thought. “I mean, we _could_ end up spoiling important things from the show…”

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Nino complained, throwing his arms up in annoyance. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“I can understand Plagg doing it, but _Tikki?_ ” Adrien put a hand over his heart, his face displaying utter betrayal. “I trusted you!”

The little ladybug giggled, ascending from Marinette’s lap until she was on their eye level.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. It’s just, even though this is far from an ideal scenario, it’s been a long time since we last had this many people to interact with at once,” she explained. “And I would be lying if I said it hasn't been fun to observe you watch yourselves on screen – even more than watching the series itself, actually. You could say I’m just making the most of the situation in a different way.

“Besides, _you_ seem to be having a lot of fun, too. I don’t want to spoil that by revealing anything.”

“Not to mention, your faces are _really_ funny when you’re annoyed.” Plagg completed, his face lacking the apologetic features that Tikki's displayed. “I could keep teasing you forever!”

The teenagers glared at him, which didn’t seem to weaken his reasoning for even a second – in fact, he seemed encouraged by it.

Tikki giggled. “What about this: if, by the end of the series, you don’t find out anything about them at all, we will tell you. Because then we won't have spoiled anything, _and_ you will have your answers. Does that sound okay?”

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance, before quickly scanning the rest of the room. They gained a few nods and shrugs from their friends, and sighed.

“Well, I guess we have no better options,” Marinette conceded, to which Tikki smiled.

“Then it’s a deal!”

She sat back down beside Plagg, while Alya rewound a few seconds further into the opening. This time, paused on the image from the beginning.

“You’re still on that?” Marinette asked, deeming it better to just move on from the whole kwami ordeal while her best friend searched for anything that could make the images move in slow motion.

“Of course! I just want to see it properly, then we can move on.” The blogger pressed play, and the image slowly started moving up, revealing its entirety to everyone. “Ah, look! We’re right in the front being awesome!”

The heroine giggled. “And then there’re our boyfriends being dorky right behind us.”

“Excuse you!” Nino protested, his hands going to his hips. “I’ll have you know that we are  _awesome_ dorks, thank you very much!” He defended, to which Adrien nodded vigorously.

“Well, at least they admit it…” Juleka chuckled.

“Oh, will you guys shut up?” Chloé scoffed at them, motioning to the screen. “I don’t care what you guys look like. But _me?_ I’m _rocking_ that picture!” Her hairflip nearly hit poor Sabrina, who thankfully ducked in time – barely.

The others rolled their eyes, but chose to ignore her for the most part. Instead, they watched as the picture neared the end until it showed Xavier on the very top, and Alya paused it once again. The class was barely visible anymore, except for maybe the very tip of Ivan’s head.

“Jagged Stone, Sabrina’s and Mylène’s fathers, the pigeon weirdo, a few other dudes…” Alya pointed them out as she recognized them. “Why are they there?”

The class stared at the screen for a second, pondering, before Adrien spoke in the same manner the blogger just had.

“Guitar Villain, Rogercop, le Mime, M. Pigeon…” he pointed in the same order she had. “Maybe this is a list of all the akumatized victims? I did see Mireille in there just now.”

“But my uncle is not there.” Marinette rebutted, turning her head just enough to look back at him.

“Neither is my dad,” Alya agreed.

“Nor Lila.”

“Besides, you guys are in there,” Max pointed at the two super heroes. “As far as I’m concerned, you haven’t been akumatized.”

“I _think_ we don’t really count in this case…” the ladybug said, turning back to the screen. “There’s Theo, and Alix’s brother, and Adrien’s teacher, who you've seen were akumatized too.”

“Okay, but who are the other two guys?” Alya asked once again. “Were they akumas?”

The answer, unexpectedly, came from her right as Nino shouted a very excited “YES!”, making her jump on her seat. She turned to him inquiringly, along with the two superheroes, making him grin.

“That dude with the cards was akumatized when I was competing on TV! Do you _know_ what that means, Alya?!”

She shook her head, and while his other classmates still seemed confused, both Marinette and Adrien were instantly filled with understatement.

“That’s when Ladybug and Adrien met! Y’know, the whole tension thing I told you guys about?”

Alya gasped in delight along with a very excited Rose, ignoring both Alix annoyed groans and Marinette’s utter mortification.

“But if he’s there– we’re going to see it! FROM THEIR PERSPECTIVE!” The blogger beamed along with her boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying the idea a little too much for the superduo's liking.

“EXACTLY!” Nino nearly squealed. “Say, you wouldn’t let us skip a few episodes, would you?” He asked their best friends, while Alix protested some from her seat. Aside from her, however, most people seemed at least okay with the idea, if only to find more teasing material on their friends.

“NOPE!” Marinette denied without betting an eye, her arms moving in front of her to form an “X” – she still thought that day in particular had been pretty embarrassing for anyone to see, even more now with the knowledge she had about Adrien’s identity. There was _no way_ she would let them ever watch that.

Then, suddenly remembering just _where_ she was seated, she jumped away from him, as if that would make her resolve stronger.

“No skipping episodes! Much less to _that_ one, if it even exists for real!”

“But there would be no reason on the guy being in the opening if he was not part of the season!” Rose argued. “Surely it’s there somewhere!”

“Still, NO!” Marinette refused firmly, stomping her foot. Most of the others deflated, openly expressing their disappointment, but she stood her ground. “If we were not allowed to skip before, we’re not skipping _now_. No complaining!”

Adrien couldn’t help but snicker from her beanbag, making her glare at him – which, of course, only amused him further. It probably did not help her case that her face felt almost as hot as the sun at the moment.

But, then again, it was not like _his face_ was looking much better.

“Your conviction to skip episodes seems to change quite a lot, Buginette,” he teased her with that stupid grin of his and oh, _Dieu_ , did she want to wipe it off his face. Painfully! “Because, if I remember correctly, you nearly broke my poor foot to skip _two in a row_ not too long ago.”

Her response came in the form of one of the many cushions surrounding her – which were quite a lot, considering all of the class' responses to his puns – hitting him squarely on the face.

“You’re having _way_ too much fun about this, Agreste! You were a consistent presence on _both sides of the mask_ that day, I hope you remember that!”

“I do!” He bit his lower lip, his hand going to the back of his neck for a few seconds, before he spoke a little quieter. “Although… It would be interesting to watch that day from your perspective, too. I've always wanted to know how you felt that day.”

Oh, that stupid, _stupid_ cat was going to kill her someday.

Still, she would not give in this time.

“Then you can keep dreaming for now.” She huffed, then motioned for him to move back to his seat. He made a disappointed noise, but didn’t protest any further before complying.

As soon as her beanbag was once again empty, she sat back down and extended her hand to Alya, asking for the remote.

“Can we start the episode for real, now?” She asked her best friend, who nodded.

With the remote once again in her hands, she changed the episode back to its normal speed and pressed play again, allowing the opening song to play out once more from that point, and immediately moving on.

**Marinette: [impersonating her partner] “Here I am, my Lady!”**

“I already love this episode,” Adrien decided before the phrase was barely even finished. Beside him, Marinette rolled her eyes.

**Marinette: [impersonating… well, herself, while playing with a Ladybug doll] “Glad to see you, Chat Noir!” [she then brings a Chat Noir doll closer to it, taking his role again] “Oh, that doesn’t surprise me, I am the cat for the job! Rawr!” [giggles.]**

Adrien’s hands dramatically flew to his chest, clenching on his black shirt as if he had just been shot multiple times right on his heart.

“My Lady.” He turns to Marinette, his voice trembling to accentuate the drama. “D-Do you want to _kill_ me?! Because it’s _working!_ ”

She sighed, shaking her head despite the fond smile on her lips.

“Just watch, you stupid cat...”

**Manon: Chat Noir, he wouldn’t say that.**

**Marinette: Oh yeah?**

**Manon: [shakes her head, appearing mad.]**

“If only she knew!” Alya snickered. “Marinette just proved to be the perfect Chat Noir actress!”

**Marinette: [clears her throat, before taking the role of Ladybug again] “It’s not the time to joke, Chat Noir! We have to capture the bad guys’ akumas before they–“ Oh, by the way, what do they want, the bad guys?**

**Manon: Erm… We want to win!**

**Marinette: Yeah but, win what?**

**Manon: I don’t know! What do they want, the bad guys, usually?**

**Marinette: Depends! Lady Wifi wanted to discover Ladybug’s real identity, and Dessinateur wanted revenge on a girl who mocked him. And Rogercop wanted to be a super police officer. But the one who turned them into bad guys, the awful Papillon, he wants to seize Ladybug and Chat Noir’s jewels! Their Miraculous!**

**Manon: And what would happen if the Papillon managed to take them?**

**Marinette: The bad guys… would win!**

**Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! “We want the Miraculous!” [stands up] “Like that, we’ll be the strongest and it’s us that will have won! Give us your Miraculous right now, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”**

“Meanwhile, Manon seems _pretty good_ at impersonating villains…” Mylène noted, raising her eyebrow.

**Manon: “You… You bunch of evil good guys super not pretty! Or else, you’re so gonna regret it a lot!”**

“She’s still a cute kid, though,” Rose giggled.

“Best insult ever, right there.” Juleka chuckled. “Nothing will ever compare.”

**[Manon attacks Marinette’s dolls with her own, but the heroine just dodges with a giggle.]**

**Marinette: “You won’t have our Miraculous!”**

**[She stands up as well, and their dolls engage in an ~~epic~~ battle until the little Ladybug and Chat Noir knock the villains out of Manon’s hand, effectively winning.]**

**Manon: Hey!**

**Marinette: Ladybug and Chat Noir won, as always!**

**Manon: It’s not fair, it’s always you who wins! [starts crying on Marinette’s chaise.]**

“Why does _that_ sound quite familiar?” Alya deadpanned, remembering the brief time she spent with Manon stuck in the merry-go-round, while they waited for Ladybug to free them.

**Marinette: But it’s normal, Ladybug and Chat Noir win every time. And the bad guys, they always lose.**

**Manon: Yeah, but you never let me play with Ladybug and Chat Noir!**

“Petty much, Marinette? Aren’t you a little grown up to be overprotective of your dolls?” Alya teased her best friend, who inexplicably  _blushed_ at her words. The blogger gaped at her for a moment, not having expected that reaction at all. “Wait, _really?_ ”

“N-No, I– u-um…” Marinette tried to find a way to deny it, but failed spectacularly. When more of her classmates turned to look at her with curiosity, she settled with justifying herself instead. “O-Okay, but in m-my defense,” she cleared her throat, “Manon is _not_ the most careful kid in the world, and Ladybug and Chat Noir have more meaning to me than just… simple toys. Of course I'd feel protective of them!“

The class stared at her for a moment, apparently trying to just let the idea sink that their class president, _Ladybug_ , was overprotective of two homemade dolls of herself and her partner.

Marinette sat stiff on her seat, feeling her cheeks getting warmer with each passing second. She immediately regretted admitting that.

“Um, I-I mean…” she tried to think of something else to say, but never managed to get much further than that when she heard the first repressed snicker. Soon, almost everyone was laughing out loud – although, differently from what she had expected, their laughter sounded way more filled with affection than malice.

(There were some exceptions, of course, like Chloé, but she didn’t really  _count._ )

“Oh, Marinette...” Alya pat her best friend’s shoulder. “You really are _something_ , you know that?”

Marinette pouted at her, not really sure if she should take that as a compliment or not, but unable to stop her face from getting even hotter. She felt Adrien’s arms circle her waist as his lips made contact with her temple.

“If that helps, I would be the exact same in your place,” he admitted, laughter and fondness present in his voice. “Mostly with the Ladybug doll. I probably would never let anyone else near her.”

Marinette huffed, but took some comfort in his words. At least nobody was judging her for being childish – or, at least, not too much.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind _you_ having her,” she said, trying to get past the whole thing and focus on something else instead. And she was being honest, too – if it was her partner, she would willingly give him the Ladybug doll. She knew he’d be delighted to have her.

“As much as I’d love that, Buginette, I must refuse. I don’t think doll me would like being separated from his Lady.” Adrien winked at her, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

“Fair enough, I don’t think doll me would like to be taken from her Minou, either.”

“You’re _both_ something,” Alya corrected herself. “And I’m not a superhero, and I don’t have a partner the way you do, so I won’t even try to say I understand this.”

“I think that would be a good choice.” The heroine chuckled, rewinding the episode a few minutes. “Can we move on?”

Her friends nodded, turning back to the episode.

**Marinette: Oh, don’t cry… Of course you can play with Ladybug and Chat Noir! I can even lend you one of the two dolls if you want.**

**[She offers Manon her doll, which is quickly snatched from her hand.]**

“Of course you gave her _your_ doll, and not his,” Alya teased, making Marinette roll her eyes. “I think we just found the one you’re the most protective of.”

“That wasn’t _obvious?_ ” The heroine shot back, not missing the way Adrien smiled brightly beside her. Somehow, she had the feeling he was still not over her admission of having a crush on his masked self as well as his civilian one.

… Actually, it would probably take a _while_ for him to get over it.

**Mme. Chamakh: [enters the room] I’m back, Manon! So, you’ve been good?**

**Manon: Maman! Marinette, she didn’t let me win! And plus, she doesn’t stop cheating, too…**

“ _Kids_ ,” Alix sighed. “I really have no idea how people deal with them.”

“With a _lot_ of patience,” Alya replied, thinking back to her sisters.

**Mme. Chamakh: Oh, Manon… You know, in life, you can’t always win!**

**Manon: Huh, yeah you can! Ladybug and Chat Noir, they always win, them!**

**Mme. Chamakh: Okay, I admit you’re right here. But they’re superheroes!**

**Marinette: You’ll win next time, Manon.**

**Mme. Chamakh: There! Now give the doll back to Marinette.**

**Manon: No! I’m the one keeping it!**

Alix turned to Alya with raised eyebrows. She pointed to the screen, silently making a point. Alya sighed.

“Again, a lot, _a lot_ of patience.”

**Marinette: Don’t worry, I told her she could borrow it.**

**Mme. Chamakh: That’s very nice Marinette, but… Manon already has a mountain of toys at home. I don’t even know where to put them anymore.**

**[She tries to take the doll from Manon again, but the girl refuses to give it to her, which ends up ripping the doll’s arm.]**

Adrien gasped loudly, making most of his classmates roll their eyes. One look at him, and it seemed like he was going to _faint_.

“God, you’re so dramatic.” Marinette giggled, and her partner gaped.

“But you– your _arm!_ ”

“My _doll’s_ arm. Which, might I remind you, I made and I can sew back together?”

He kept gaping at her like she had grown a second head – or rather, like she had just gone through a near-death experience and enjoyed it. She rolled her eyes and turned his head back to the TV, forcing him pay attention again.

**Mme. Chamakh: Oh, Manon, look at what you’ve done! Give it to me.**

**[Manon gives it to her mother, seemingly guilty.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: [sighs] I’m sorry, Marinette. [hands the doll back to her.]**

**Marinette: It’s not a big deal, it can be resewed easily. It’s nothing, don’t worry!**

**Mme. Chamakh: Oh, it’s reassuring… Come on, Manon, we’re going. Say goodbye.**

**Manon: I. Want. This. Doll!**

“If I was ever like that at her age, I seriously pity my brother right now.” Alix shook her head, making a mental note to do something nice for Jalil when she got back home.

“Say whatever you want about Manon, but I’d do anything to have a little sibling about her age,” Adrien confessed with a sigh. Maybe the mansion wouldn’t feel half as empty if he had a younger sibling to take care of.

“You babysit my sisters when I go out with Nino, and I give you the title of their Honorary Brother for the rest of your life, if you want,” Alya offered him, who seemed to light up instantly.

“Deal!”

**Mme. Chamakh: No, you already did enough damage for today. Now, be nice and say goodbye. [picks her up.]**

**[Manon cries on her mother’s shoulder, but responds Marinette’s wave with a quiet “au revoir” anyway. The two of them get downstairs and almost immediately, Mme. Chamakh’s phone rings, leading her to put Manon back down to answer.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Yes, Alec? I’m sure I left you the file on my desk, though… [notices Manon sneaking back upstairs, turning to look at her.]**

**Manon: Ah… I think I left my bag upstairs!**

**Mme. Chamakh: Go get it back quickly. [turns back to the phone.]**

**[Upstairs, Marinette has just pulled out her sewing kit.]**

**Tikki: Well, our superheroine needs urgent care, it seems!**

**[They hear steps and Tikki hides again just in time for Manon to enter the room.]**

**Marinette: Manon? But what are you–**

**Manon: I forgot my backpack! [she retrieves her bag from the floor as well as a little wand, putting it inside. Then, she looks up at the doll in Marinette’s hand] Can you lend me Ladybug?**

“That’s one _really_ determined kid,” Juleka noted, to which Marinette sighed in agreement.

“Seeing the doll in your babysitter’s hands and knowing you have a chance of borrowing it, it fills you with _determination_ ,” she joked, smiling when a few of her classmates snickered at the reference, Adrien and Max most of all.

**Marinette: You heard what your Maman said?**

**Manon: She won’t know if I hide her!**

**Marinette: Sorry, but right now, I have to resew her.**

**Manon: Please…? [looks at her with her puppy eyes.]**

“Dude, she’s terrible.” Nino chuckled. “And here I thought Alya’s sisters were bad.”

“She’s impossible,” Marinette agreed, despite not bothering to hide the hint of affection in her voice.

**Marinette: Oh no, stop, don’t make your puppy eyes!**

**[She tries to resist, but fails miserably. Looking at the table for help, she finds Tikki shaking her head, but ends up caving in anyway.]**

**Marinette: Okay, I’ll lend you Lady Wifi.**

“Oh wow.” Alya turned to her best friend, indignant. “Wow, okay! I can feel the level of friendship  _I_ am in all this. Alright! Don’t give her the other _two_ dolls you have, since you obviously won’t give up your precious partner. Give me! I feel _so_ special right now!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. Why was she surrounded by dramatic people?

“Lady Wifi was the one other girl I had, I thought it fit better.”

“Yes, because Lady Wifi is a superhero too, _just like_ the one she’s been asking for.”

“Wha– You– Don’t question my reasoning!”

**Manon: Can’t I have Ladybug instead?**

**[Downstairs, Mme. Chamakh excuses herself from the phone for a moment.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Hurry, Manon! We need to pass by Maman’s office!**

**Manon: [puts the doll in her bag] Okay, Maman! [waves at Marinette and leaves.]**

**Tikki: [comes out of her hiding place] Wow! This adorable little Manon is leading you by your nose!**

**Marinette: What? Not at all!**

“So blunt! I keep liking Tikki even more with each passing episode.” Alya grinned, hearing the kwami in question giggle.

**Marinette: [turns on her chair with a sigh] Tikki, you know I can’t resist when she does her–**

**Tikki: Her puppy eyes, right? Fortunately the bad guys you fight never do that to you. You’d be pretty bothered!**

“Maybe they don't, but a certain  _cat_ does,” Marinette deadpanned. “That’s somehow even worse.”

“You _love_ my puppy eyes, my Lady!” Adrien grinned, nudging her cheek with his nose. She sighed.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Kitten.”

**[While waiting for her mother at the TV studio, Manon plays with Lady Wifi and a magazine with Ladybug on the cover.]**

**Manon: [impersonating Ladybug] “Here I come, naughty bad guy!” [she makes the two of them fight before beating the doll down with the magazine] “Aha! I just saved Paris again!” [takes Lady Wifi again, making her voice] “Oh no, it’s not fair! It’s always you who wins!”**

**[She runs around with her toys, while her mother takes care of her problem.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Sorry, Alec, I thought I had left it to you. I must have forgotten it on the set.**

**Alec: It’s no big deal!**

**Mme. Chamakh: [turns to the recepcionist] Can you keep an eye on Manon, please? It won’t be long.**

**[She turns to look at her daughter, noticing the doll in her hands. Manon continues to play with, not hearing her mother approaching until Lady Wifi is taken from her hand.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Let me see. It’s one of Marinette’s dolls! You dared take it even though I asked you not to!**

**Manon: But– But it’s Marinette who wanted me to take it!**

**Mme. Chamakh: You disobeyed me! I told you to leave the dolls and you didn’t! [puts it in her purse] For the hassle, I’m confiscating it!**

Most of the class winced at how mad Mme. Chamakh got because of the doll. Marinette, most of all, shrank further into her beanbag with every word.

“Note to self,” she said quietly, feeling really bad for poor Manon, “ _never_ go against Mme. Chamakh’s wishes again.”

“That would be an excellent idea.” Tikki nodded.

**Manon: No, Maman, please, give it back!**

**Mme. Chamakh: Stop that right now, I’m not happy! Now, wait for me here.**

**[She leaves, and Manon crosses her arms, clearly upset. Once her mother is out of sight, she walks up to her bag, taking her wand and waving it around mindlessly.]**

**Manon: I didn’t even steal that doll. I want that doll!**

**[Away from there, Papillon’s window opens once again.]**

**Papillon: Ah… What’s more powerful than an innocent child’s emotions? And particularly her anger? I love it! [darkens a butterfly, sending it off] Fly away, evil Akuma, and comfort this child unfairly punished!**

The whole class gaped at the screen in utter disbelief at what they were hearing.

Papillon was a bad guy, and it wasn’t a secret to anyone in the room. As much as they had laughed at his expense and made fun of all his ridiculous monologuing, nobody had ever thought any better of him in any way – he took advantage of people’s misfortune and feelings to do his dirty work while hiding in the shadows. He was a coward who used innocent people so he could achieve power. There was _nothing_ about him anyone could ever find likable.

Yet, for some reason, that scene had been a blow to their guts.

They knew he was a villain. They knew about all of his wrong-doings. But they were all so used to the way things had become since the akuma attacks started, that a moment like _that_ was enough to fill the whole class with rage.

He was akumatizing a child.

Not an adult, nor a teenager, which were already bad enough, but a fucking _child._

And he was _enjoying it._

There was not a trace of remorse in his voice.

The air in the room was suddenly so charged with hatred, it became heavy to be in it, but nobody seemed to do anything to change that. They couldn’t help themselves, that had been the last drop. Even those who were known to be more peaceful, passive, couldn’t help but share the sentiment – one look at Rose’s furious eyes would be enough to send Papillon running with his tail between his legs.

“If he ever _dares_ send one of those stupid ass butterflies any close to my little sisters…” Alya threatened, her voice murderous, “I am hunting him down and making sure he regrets _life_.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Marinette replied with a snarl. “I swear on my Miraculous that the day I find him, I’m breaking his face to pieces and enjoying it just as much as he is right now. Nobody even _dare_ stop me.”

Adrien let out a bitter laugh. “I will be _holding him down_ for you, my Lady. Stopping you is the last thing on my mind.”

“Good.”

Tikki stayed quiet despite not being very fond of the idea behind such violence. After all, the kwami knew that she, herself, was growing redder by the second. To abuse of poor Nooroo’s power for something like that… Such a pitiful, coward man.

She growled and rushed out of the room to find the stash of cookies in the kitchen. She needed to cool off again.

Plagg’s snarl of _“Bastard”_ was barely heard by anyone before he shot off after his other half.

The others continued watching on, despite the sour mood in the room. They knew Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day, anyway, and in their current situation, there wasn’t much they could do about it.

They watched as the scene changed into Marinette and Alya running into the subway station, and allowed themselves to somewhat relax, hoping that they would dissipate their unpleasant thoughts, at least until the day was over.

**Marinette: [scrowling down her phone] So, we either go to the screening in 30 minutes… or we buy your book first and we go to the next screening.**

**Alya: Choose, it’s as you wish. [gasps] Marinette! Nine o’clock!**

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but please tell me that Adrien is there,” Alix begged under her breath, knowing that if he was, whatever came from that _had_ to be funny.

**Marinette: There’s no screening at 9 o’clock.**

**Alya: Not on your phone! [makes her look to the left] There, at 9 o’clock!**

**[Marinette eyes locks at Adrien entering the exact same subway they were about to get on.]**

“Oh, thank _God!_ ” Alix slumped against her seat as the room was filled with relieved sighs, already feeling the somber mood start to slip away.

**Marinette: [gasps] Adrien!**

**Alya: Come on!**

**[She pulls Marinette inside just in time for the vehicle to start moving, making them both fall to the floor.**

**Meanwhile, Papillon’s akuma find Manon crying on the couch, possessing the wand in her hand.]**

The class sighed again, this time with annoyance.

“Too early to celebrate, Alix.” Kim shook his head. “Too early.”

**Papillon: Marionettiste. I am the Papillon. From now on, you have the power to control whoever you want.**

**Manon: You mean, even Ladybug and Chat Noir?**

**Papillon: Yes. Granted you have their dolls with you.**

**Manon: And I’ll finally be able to win?**

**Papillon: Yes! You’ll finally be able to win! But in return, you’ll have to do something for me…**

**Manon: I have to take their Miraculous. I know!**

**Papillon: What a bright little girl…**

“Excuse me,” Marinette held her hand up, as if asking for permission to speak, but waited for none before she continued, “is there any chance that by punching the screen, I’ll be able to break his fucking nose?”

Akino’s image briefly appeared at the screen, interrupting the episode.

 _“Afraid not. Please, don’t do it,”_ she asked before disappearing just as fast as she had appeared.

“Well, that was worth a try.” The heroine sighed, barely registering as Adrien tried to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back.

**[Marionettiste floats over to the recepcionist, scaring her.]**

**Marionettiste: You wanna play with me?**

**[The woman runs away, terrified, and the akuma enters the elevator behind her.]**

**Marionettiste: I’m gonna take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s dolls. I. Want. Those. DOLLS!**

“Well, I guess she’s still a child despite, you know… that son of a bitch possessing her.” Juleka noted. “Only angrier.”

“As if Manon as herself was easy to deal with in the first place…” Marinette sighed.

**[Marionettiste quietly enters the set where her mother is, finding her purse lying alone in the corner. She snatches Lady Wifi’s doll just in time for Mme. Chamakh to find the files she has been looking for, hiding as the reporter retrieves her purse and leaves.**

**Meanwhile, back in the subway, Adrien scrowls down his phone, unaware of his two classmates watching him from the adjacent wagon.]**

**Marinette: I wonder which station he gets off at. Maybe he’s going to the cinema, too! It’d be so great!**

“Excellent guessing, my Lady.” Adrien smiled, hearing Marinette gasp in response.

“ _Really?_ I was just daydreaming!”

“Yep! If it weren’t for the akuma, maybe the three of us would be in the cinema together that day.”

“Maybe the _two of you_ , you mean.” Alya grinned. “I would have ditched you in the first chance I got!”

**Marinette: No, wait, but...**

“Oh, there it comes!” Mylène giggled as soon as the background changed to illustrate Marinette’s thoughts.

**Marinette: Then, maybe he’ll think we’re following him. Like we’re obsessed. Me? Obsessed with him? Okay, mind you, I don’t have anything against following him. But well, me, it’s different, I’m not obsessed! [groans] I don’t even believe myself when I’m saying it…**

**Alya: [laughs] Can I know who you’re talking to?**

The class cackled at her overactive imagination, enjoying both the chibi images behind her as well as her ridiculous gestures on screen.

Even Marinette couldn’t help but laugh this time, for once grateful for a scene such as that.

“I was pretty bad, wasn’t I?” She giggled. “It’s a wonder you still want me, Kitty.”

“Hey, you say it as if I was any better,” Adrien replied, amused. “I think half of the Ladyblog’s viewings are just me refreshing the page.”

Nino shook his head. “You’re both awful.”

**[Marinette goes to the door to watch him, but Adrien turns right then. She immediately crawls her way to hide behind Alya, who is left unsure of what to do. Adrien waves at her, and she does the same.]**

**Alya: He’s waving at us…**

**Marinette: Oh no, what are we gonna do now?**

**Alya: Wave back.**

**[She pulls Marinette up by her wrist, making her wave at him as well. Adrien looks a little confused at first, but responds anyway, seemingly amused.]**

Everyone was nearly howling with laughter by that point, so much so that Marinette had to pause the episode.

“You guys are _so painful to watch!_ ” Alix held her belly as she doubled over. "You're hopeless!"

“I love how Adrien seems confused but just rolls with it.” Ivan chuckled, feeling Mylène lean against him as they both composed themselves.

Adrien pretended to wipe away a tear.

“After a while, you just learn not to question Marinette's weirdness,” he explained, receiving a light slap on his arm in response. He grinned. “But it’s true! You were the weirdest puzzle to me ever since I arrived in school!”

“That’s because you’re so  _dense_ ,” Marinette retorted, shaking her head. “I still can’t believe you had no idea until today. _I_ knew that Chat Noir liked me!”

“Well, I did flirt with you quite a lot, you know? Still do.” He winked, earning an eyeroll from her. “Meanwhile, you ran away from me like I was the plague! I’m new to this, I was confused!”

“Okay, _fine_ , maybe I was not that obvious to you,” she conceded, taking the remote to resume the episode again. “… But you’re still dense.”

“Hey!”

**[Still in the set, Marionettiste shoots Lady Wifi with her wand.]**

**Marionettiste: Alright! Lady Wifi! Come to life!**

**[She hits it again with a magic ray, and as the light engulfs it, Alya is transformed, startling both of her friends on the subway. With every movement the doll makes, Lady Wifi repeats, turning to her best friend.]**

**Lady Wifi: Marinette… Give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s dolls!**

**Marinette: Lady Wifi?**

**Lady Wifi: No. I’m the Marionettiste! And I want you to give me your dolls!**

“And now Alya is throwing a tantrum… I don’t know if I should find that funny or terrifying.” Nino eye his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes, seeing her do the same to him.

“I think you should already know the answer, _darling_ ,” Alya replied, her voice laced with fake sweetness. He gulped.

**Marinette: Dolls? You want me to give them to you? But I– I can’t! They’re at my place, but– And first of all, why do you want them?**

**Lady Wifi: Because you said you were willing to lend them to me! And Maman, she told me no! So now, give them to me! Or else, you’re so gonna regret it a lot!**

“… Okay, I have to admit… This _is_ pretty weird,” Alya caved in.

“Told you so.”

**Marinette: [gasps] Manon!**

**[The subway stops at the next station, but Lady Wifi continues.]**

**Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug’s Miraculous and Chat Noir’s, like that I’ll be the strongest and it’s me that will have won! [she throws a fast-forward symbol on the floor and hops on it, floating away.]**

“Okay, that’s new.” Alya raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t have _that_ before!”

“True, you didn’t…” Marinette nodded. “I never understood where that came from, either.”

“Maybe Manon came up with it?” Adrien suggested, but the ladybug shook her head.

“If that was the case, she could've literally done  _anything_ with them. I would’ve had no chance.”

“… Good point.”

**Marinette: [follows her] Manon, stop, we’re not playing!**

**[Behind her, Adrien leaves the subway and runs towards the cabin of the driver.]**

**Adrien: Excuse me, Monsieur! There’s… um– There’s a cat! There, in the carriage!**

“Of course there was a cat.” Marinette shook her head, amused. “Of _course_. A blond, flirty-as-fuck cat.”

Adrien grinned. “I’m the _best_ kind of cat, you know that.”

She huffed. “The most annoying, more likely.” He dramatically gasped at her response, making her chuckle.

**[The man leaves, and Adrien enters instead, allowing Plagg out of his shirt.]**

**Plagg: A cat?**

**Adrien: Plagg, we need to do something.**

**Plagg: But we just got rid of your Gorilla!**

“Oooooh, sneaking out, I see!” Marinette giggled. “That explains why you were in the subway. Such a _bad_ kitty!” She teased, earning a smirk from Adrien.

“But shall I remind you, my Lady, I’m _your_ kitty.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes.

“That, too. Though I keep questioning my decisions about that.” He pouted, and she couldn’t help but leave a peck on his lower lip because _fuck_ , he was _too adorable_ for his own good!

And because the way he blushed was completely worth it, too.

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**Plagg: So we forget about the cinema and the delicious popcorn– [gets sucked into the ring.]**

**[As he transforms, Marinette opens her purse.]**

**Marinette: Tikki, I need to transform quickly!**

**[Chat Noir touches her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.]**

A few snickers were heard in the room, the superduo’s included.

“You know, Chaton, we _really_ need to do something about you sneaking up on me all the time,” Marinette complained.

“But scaring you is just so funny!”

**Chat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did she say something to you?**

**Marinette: Well, I’m not sure, but… Lady Wifi was talking like a kid I know! It’s a bit like she was controlling Alya, my friend. I mean, Lady Wifi. And all that from afar. Ah, it’s so weird!**

“And here we see Marinette’s acting in place again!” Alya snickered. “It’s not as bad as before but seriously, girl, still a _little_ over the top!”

“Hey! I have to pretend I’m at least a bit weirded out! I was not in the suit, you know?” Marinette defended with a pout.

**Chat Noir: And what was that with the dolls?**

**Marinette: I have dolls at my place she likes to play with.**

**Chat Noir: Your dolls? Okay! Where do you live?**

**Marinette: 12 Gottlieb Street.**

**Chat Noir: Noted, I’ll take care of it!**

“Wait,” Nino called, confused, “didn’t you already go to her place once? Or was this before that?”

“I think he did,” Nathaniel replied from his seat. “There’s a doll of me – I mean… le Dessinateur – with Marinette. Wasn’t that when they met for the first time?”

“Yep.” Marinette nodded. “And that time he appeared at my house without me even saying _where_ I lived.” She turned to her kitten, raising an eyebrow. “That’s kind of _backwards_ , you know?”

Much to her growing amusement, he blushed. “W-Well, I’m sorry if I was internally screaming because I was _trying_ to make it _not_ sound like I had witnessed everything in the train! And if you haven’t noticed, Chat Noir should not have known how to ask you about _dolls!_ I kind of freaked out!” He huffed. “I only realized how stupid that was on my way over.”

“Well, at least you _realized_ that.” She laughed when he gasped, indignant.

**[Chat leaves, and Marinette finds a more discreet place to let Tikki free.]**

**Marinette: I don’t like the idea of Chat Noir rummaging through my room.**

“I would never!” Adrien protested, feigning offense. Marinette giggled.

“Better safe than sorry.”

**Tikki: Just say the phrase.**

**Marinette: Tikki, transform me!**

**[Ladybug jumps out of the subway, managing to make her way home even faster than Chat.]**

**Ladybug: Hey, mon Chaton! It’s over here!**

**[The both of them get inside to find Lady Wifi already throwing all the dolls in a bag.]**

**Ladybug: Hey, Marionettiste. Aren’t you ashamed? It’s not nice to steal your babysitter’s dolls.**

**Chat Noir: And creeping into other people’s house without permission, you deserve to go to bed without dessert!**

**Lady Wifi: Soon, I’ll have your Miraculous, you bunch of evil good guys super not pretty!**

“Still the best insult ever.” Juleka smiled, and Rose giggled beside her.

**Chat Noir: “Super not pretty”, you say? Nah, if there’s someone like that here, it can’t be me! [he grins at Ladybug, who glares at him.]**

The class laughed at that, not at all expecting him to _insult_ his Lady, even if teasingly.

“I thought you were _in love_ with her?” Nino snickered.

“Of course I am! Being honest is part of it!” Adrien replied, sending his Lady a grin that was anything but apologetic. She huffed.

“That’s alright. Makes it easier to identify me as the one with the brains a little faster.”

The laughter grew louder as Adrien shrieked.

“ _Cruel!_ ”

**Lady Wifi: Pause!**

**[She throws a pause symbol at them, but Chat deflects it, making it hit one of Marinette’s posters instead. Ladybug recoils, but quickly recovers as she uses her yoyo as a shield.]**

**Ladybug: You remember how we took down Lady Wifi?**

**Chat: By putting the relay antennas out of order! On it!**

**[He jumps out the window and up to her balcony, leaving her alone with Lady Wifi. Ladybug hits her bag, making all the dolls fall, and managing to get the Ladybug one back just before being paused.]**

**Papillon: Bravo, Marionettiste. You’re very skilled. Now, take her Miraculous.**

**[Lady Wifi retrieves the dolls from the floor and walks up to Ladybug, reaching for her earrings. Simultaneously, Chat Noir destroys the wifi signal, freeing his Lady.]**

Everyone let out a collective sigh, barely having noticed that they had been holding their breath until that point.

“That was close. _Too_ close…” Adrien sighed, slumping against his beanbag. Marinette gave him a light pet on the head.

“But just in time. Nice job, Minou.”

**[Ladybug immediately reacts, throwing Lady Wifi far away and managing to grab her phone while at it.]**

**Ladybug: Looks like you’re out of signal, Wifi! [throws the phone down and breaks it, only for no butterfly to come out] But where is the akuma?!**

“I swear, one day you will own me a whole phone store…” Alya shook her head and sighed.

“I always fix them in the end, don’t I?” Marinette responded with a huff.

**Marionettiste: I want those dolls, Lady Wifi!**

**[Lady Wifi closes her bag and lifts Marinette’s huge chest off the ground as if it weighs nothing, throwing it at her. Ladybug manages to dodge, but by the time she’s up, the villain is already gone. She leaves the room, finding her partner.]**

**Chat Noir: Did you capture her akuma?**

**Ladybug: No, she didn’t have one.**

**Chat Noir: But that’s impossible!**

**Ladybug: It’s the Marionettiste who controls her, she’s the one who must have the akuma!**

**Chat Noir: Of course, Lady Wifi is just a puppet! [gasps] Did you take Chat Noir’s doll back?**

**Ladybug: [shows him the her doll] Sorry, I only managed managed to take this one…**

**Chat Noir: We need to find the Marionettiste before she controls the other dolls, and especially mine! [his ring beeps.]**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, your ring! You’re gonna detransform!**

**Chat Noir: Don’t let her make me her doll! Only your wishes are my commands!**

**Ladybug: [chuckles] Oh, that’s nice to hear!**

“Well, _someone_ has a kink,” Alya noted, raising an eyebrow to the blond superhero on her left. “I mean, I’ve been getting suspicious the whole day, but _that_  just takes the cake.”

“You _think?_ ” Plagg snickered, surprising them. When had he and Tikki come back? “Kid seems to have a thing for girls who can kick his ass.”

“PLAGG!” Adrien reprimanded, feeling his face growing hot – which, of course, only got worse with the snickers he heard, Marinette’s included. “Did you _time_ your way back just so you could embarrass me again?!”

“ _Purrhaps_.” The kwami grinned, earning a glare from his holder. _Oh, that little…_

**Ladybug: Come on, go feed your kwami!**

**[Chat leaves and Ladybug calls Mme. Chamakh from her yoyo.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Yes? What? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Where are you?**

**Mme. Chamakh: Well, at the TV studio.**

**Ladybug: And your daughter is with you?**

**Mme. Chamakh: Yes, she’s at the reception. _Why? Is everything alright?_**

**Ladybug: Yes, but… uh, don’t move. I’ll be right there.**

**[She leaves as well, going to the TV studio.**

**There, Lady Wifi gives Marionettiste the dolls she has collected.]**

**Marionettiste: I’ll use these dolls to beat Ladybug and it’ll serve her right!**

**[Meanwhile, somewhere else, Adrien is impatiently waiting for Plagg to finish his snack.]**

**Plagg: What? I’m savoring my cheese!**

“Which you barely ever really do, gulping them down like that…” Adrien deadpanned.

**Adrien: Yeah, well, can’t you savor it faster? Plagg, transform me!**

“You are really cruel to me, I hope you know that,” Plagg complained.

“ _Or,_ maybe _you_ should stop living for cheese,” Adrien argumented.

“Agreed,” Tikki nodded before Plagg could say anything, making him grumble.

**[Inside the TV studio, Ladybug is looking through the surveillance cameras along Mme. Chamakh and Alec, looking for the akuma.]**

**Ladybug: She’s still in the building. We need to evacuate the site!**

**Mme. Chamakh: No, I want to get back to my daughter!**

**Ladybug: [stops her, smiling reassuringly] I’ll get her back, Mme. Chamakh. But it’d help me to know you’re safe.**

**Mme. Chamakh: [nods in understanding.]**

**[Inside the set, Marionettiste is bringing the other dolls to life, starting with Dessinateur, and then moving to Rogercop. As both their dolls glow, they start transforming back to their akumatized forms.]**

Nathaniel couldn’t help but shudder at the sight of himself becoming Dessinateur yet again. Unlike when he had been akumatized, he actually _remembered_ seeing the light engulfing him until it took over his whole body. It had been… _unpleasant_ , to say the least…

**[Ladybug sneaks onto the floor of Marionettiste’s set when she receives a call.]**

**Chat Noir: _Did you locate her?_**

**Ladybug: She’s in the Kidz+ TV building.**

**Chat Noir: _Okay, I’ll be right there!_**

**[He arrives in no time, finding Ladybug by the door of where Marionettiste is hidden. He goes up to her, startling her yet again and nearly receiving a bruise in return.]**

**Chat Noir: It’s alright, don’t worry! I’m not a puppet! But it’d be nice to find the Akuma before that happens!**

“ _Again_ , Minou, we have to work on this habit of yours before I actually hurt you.” Marinette sighed, receiving a sheepish smile from her partner.

“Well, I _am_ a cat, so I can’t really promise much about that.”

**Ladybug: [quickly lets him go, rubbing the back of her head] Sorry!**

**[They both get back from the door, getting ready to burst in.]**

**Ladybug: Let’s go on three. One, two, three!**

**[They kick the door open just in time to see Marionettiste lifting the Chat Noir doll with her magic.]**

**Marionettiste: Chat Noir, come to life!**

**Chat Noir: NOO!**

**[He jumps, trying to reach it, but fails by just a few seconds. The puppet falls to the floor and he does the same, following his every movement.]**

“Dude!” Kim cried. “ _Again?_ ”

Adrien groaned. “Oh God, I hate seeing these… Please tell me it isn’t as bad as _Le Dislocoeur_ …”

“Well, you didn’t try to cataclysm my face, if that’s what you’re asking,” Marinette replied, leaving a reassuring kiss on his cheek. “Relax, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Are you gonna kiss him out of it again?” Rose asked excitedly, and Adrien seemed to perk up at the idea. Marinette giggled.

“Not this time, no.”

Both blonds “aw’d” in disappointment, receiving a pair of eyerolls from her and Juleka.

**Ladybug: Chat Noir, no!**

**Papillon: Use Chat Noir to take the Ladybug doll! Once you control her, you’ll win the game and Ladybug will finally be defeated.**

**Chat Noir: [talks at the same time as Marionettiste] Give me the Ladybug doll! I want your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: In your dreams, squirt! [launches herself up with her yoyo, hanging upside down and taking a good look at Marionettiste] The akuma must be in her wand!**

**[She throws her yoyo at the akuma, hoping to take the wand.]**

**Marionettiste: Stop her!**

**[She raises the Chat Noir doll before her, consequently making him jump in front of her as a shield. The yoyo hits him square on the chest, throwing him back.]**

A few of the teenagers winced at that, Adrien most of all.

“Okay, _ow…_ ” he complained, rubbing his chest with one hand as if he could _feel_ the hit right there.

**Ladybug: Sorry, Chat Noir!**

**[Suddenly the door bursts open again, giving way for Dessinateur and Rogercop to enter.]**

**Ladybug: What?! Five against one? That’s everything but fair fight!**

**Papillon: The moment I’ve been waiting for so long is happening. The time for your defeat is finally here! Ladybug, you’ve… lost.**

Marinette hummed. “You say that, and somehow I still managed to defeat you. Funny, isn’t it? Because be it only five or five thousand, I _am_ going to beat you every single time until the day of your defeat.” She spoke firmly, glaring at the screen as if he was right there in front of her.

“OOOOOOOOOOH!” The class encored, excited for her fury, even though Papillon himself was not around to hear it. They turned to her, mostly with wide grins on their faces.

“Someone is on _fire!_ ” Alya grinned.

“That’s awesome,” Juleka agreed.

“And badass!” Alix added.

“Papillon will never see what struck him when the time comes!” Kim gave her a double thumbs up, and Marinette couldn’t help the victorious smile that appeared on her face.

Indeed, he wouldn’t.

“You’re so amazing, my Lady,” Adrien praised, taking one of her hands in his bringing it to his lips. “I’ll be there to support you until the very end.”

She smiled as a proud very Tikki rewound the episode just a few seconds. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Marionettiste: I want the Ladybug doll! Bring it to me!**

**[She flies away, leaving the fight to them. Dessinateur takes the chance to draw Lady Wifi a new phone, since her previous one was broken.]**

**Lady Wifi: Thank you, Dessinateur. Now, let’s take the doll!**

**[The four puppets charge against Ladybug at once.]**

**Ladybug: [shows them the doll] Is this what you want? You have to say please!**

**[She swings on her yoyo and slides between Rogercop’s legs and stopping in front of a box with a roll of duct tape on it. She takes it and flees.]**

**Marionettiste: She left with the doll! Get her!**

**[The akuma’s puppets follow to the roof, finding themselves alone.]**

**Lady Wifi: [along with Marionettiste] Where did she go?!**

**Ladybug: [hidden] I’ll take care of them and then the Marionettiste.**

**[She turns on a spotlight right at them puppets, making it so they have to shield their eyes to see. In little to no time, she has both Dessinateur and Rogercop tied up in duct tape, unable to move. Chat Noir then extends his staff towards her, but she dodges, jumping onto its tip. She waits for it to extend over the edge of the building and jumps once more, tilting it down and making him fall while she hops back onto the roof.]**

Adrien gaped at the screen as he watched his masked self falling in the background, shouting in outrage. _Did she just–_

“… Did you just _throw me off a building?_ ” Adrien asked, turning to Marinette, who gave him a sheepish smile. “You just threw me off a building without batting an eye!”

 “Well, so much for a partnership.” Alya raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, I’d never have done that if I didn’t believe Chat Noir wouldn’t be able to make it out of it.”

“Marinette. You threw me off a building. The fucking _TV Studio,_ too, which is a _huge one_.” Adrien montioned to the screen as if trying to make a point that he, himself, didn’t know what it was. “You– I could sue you for attempted murder!”

She gave him a flat look. “Seriously?”

“Okay, no,” he agreed. “But holy shit, you threw me off like I was a _doll_! I don’t know if I should feel offended or mesmerized!”

Marinette laughed. “Again, I trusted you weren’t going to need help to save yourself, so– … wait.” She replayed his words in her mind, her eyes narrowing at him. “Was that a _pun_?”

Adrien grinned at her. “Well, it was a _play_ with words!”

She groaned loudly, shoving a cushion at his face as he laughed, not at all minding how at least half of his friends decided to follow their president’s actions.

Marinette huffed. “You’re lucky we’re not on another rooftop, or I’d throw you off again in no time.”

She took the remote again to rewing yet again, while Nino shook his head. “I’m so disowning you as my best friend one of these days.”

**Ladybug: [turns to Lady Wifi] If you really want this doll, go get it! [throws the doll at the Eiffel Tower, pretty much _breaking the sound barrier._ ]**

“Did you just _BREAK THE SOUND BARRIER?_ ” Max nearly fell of his seat. “WITH YOUR ARM AND A _PUPPET? WHAT?!_ ”

Alix sighed. “Haven’t we been in something like this just a few minutes ago?”

“Chat Noir did not break the fucking _sound barrier_ with that sword! But Ladybug _JUST DID!_ WITH A  _DOLL!_ ”

Kim rolled his eyes. “Max, man, just give up on understanding anything revolving these two, already.”

“I agree with him.” Marinette piped in. “That would be an excellent idea.”

Max groaned loudly, visibly frustrated, before crossing his arms in annoyance. “From today on, magic is my sworn enemy.”

**Lady Wifi: I’m faster than you, Ladybug! [glides away] I’ll be the one to win!**

**[She arrives at the Tower, where a little girl finds the doll, seeming mesmerized by it.]**

**Lady Wifi: Give me this doll! It’s miiiiiiiine!**

Alya stares wide-eyed at herself as the little girls run away in tears, barely noticing how Nino rubbed her back in an attempt to be reassuring.

“… I think I just traumatized a little girl for life… The poor thing, I hope she's alright.”

**Marionettiste: I’ll get you, Ladybug!**

**Chat Noir: [at the same time as her, safely holding onto his staff] And you’re so gonna regret it a lot!**

“Ha, see?” Marinette pointed at the screen. “I knew you could save yourself.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling. “Well, I _am_ right here, aren’t I?”

**Ladybug: [bursts into the same room Marionettiste had been before, only to find it empty] Where did she go? [leaves again to go find her.]**

**[Meanwhile, Lady Wifi presents Marionettiste with the last of the dolls.]**

**Marionettiste: I’m the one who won! [laughs.]**

**Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon!**

**Marionettiste: I’m not Manon! I’m the Marionettiste!**

**[She moves Lady Wifi’s doll to attack again and Ladybug runs, hiding behind a wall so she wouldn’t be hit by any of her pause buttons.]**

**Ladybug: _Lucky Charm!_ [catches the item] A power strip? [Looks behind the wall, finding all the other puppets back in action.]**

**Marionettiste: You’ve lost, Ladybug!**

**[Ladybug looks around to find the things she needs before hiding again. Dessinateur makes a drawing of her wall and then starts erasing it, revealing Ladybug with not only her yoyo to protect herself, but the power strip as well.]**

**Ladybug: You might be four, but I’m twice as strong now!**

**[Lady Wifi, Rogercop and Dessinateur all start shooting different projectiles at her, but she moves forwards, dodging and deflecting them all beautifully. Chat Noir charges against her, attacking directly, but she dodges by ducking under him, grabbing his ankle with her yoyo and throwing him against Lady Wifi. She deflects another one of Rogercop’s shots, hitting Dessinateur instead. She throws him away before wrapping her yoyo around Rogercop and using him, as well as Dessinateur, as projectiles against the other two.**

**Lady Wifi manages to freeze Dessinateur in the air before he hits her, but just as she’s about to throw another pause button, Ladybug’s power string wraps around her wrist and directs the power towards Marionettiste, who was about to bring the last doll to live. The akuma freezes, effectively freezing all the others as well.**

**Calmly, Ladybug walks over to Marionettiste while whistling her own opening theme song and snatches the wand away, breaking it in half.]**

The whole time, from the moment Ladybug appeared with two strings at the same time, Marinette saw her classmate’s jaws practically hit the floor one by one, completely mesmerized by her.

She didn’t even have the heart to tease them about it because, while watching herself on screen, she couldn’t help but feel the pride growing in her chest, either. She was not going to lie, she had performed very well in that battle, and even if she did not lose by only a few seconds of advantage, her victory was still nearly flawless.

Somehow, the scene was made even better when she realized that she was whistling her _theme song_ , of all things. Akino had been right, that did make things two times more enjoyable, even though she doubted she had whistled that melody in particular back at the time.

But then again, maybe she did without realizing it, she wasn’t going to remember something _that_ small.

Marinette then noticed her friends gaping directly at her and paused the episode with a giggle. Alya and Adrien, in particular, seemed like they were about to _pounce_ on her – which she blamed on her proximity to them.

“D-Did– You– A-Ah… Holy shit…” Alya gesticulled wildly at the screen, completely at a loss of words. In the end, she settled with pointing at the TV and giving Marinette a _look_ that probably was her way of trying to making a point. The designer laughed.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” she tried, a little unsure of how to reply to that.

“That was _so… fucking… cool!_ ” Juleka praised her, completely in awe, and that seemed just the breaking point for everybody else.

“You were whistling your theme song.” Kim noted, excitedly. “ _You were whistling your THEME SONG!_ ”

“Correction. She was whistling her theme song _after_ defeating one villain with _four_ minions, one of them being her _own partner!_ ” She turned to Marinette like she had become a new being entirely. “I wanna be like you when I am older, holy fuck!”

“Like, the word ‘badass’ doesn’t even hold water next to _that_!” Nino exclaimed, nearly bouncing on his seat. “There are _no words_ to describe you, dude! _No words_!”

“Maybe ‘Ladybug’ is the right word,” Rose suggested. “Like, if someone’s is too cool like that, you just turn to them and say ‘you’re so freaking _ladybug_!’ Because nothing else can even compare!”

“I agree with that idea,” Ivan smiled as his girlfriend nodded from her seat.

“Ditto!” Nathaniel made himself known.

Chloé, of course, seemed to disagree. “Oh, puh-lease!” She clicked her tongue. “That word is never gonna be _used_.”

“And that is _why…_?” Alix raised an eyebrow at her, her voice challenging.

“Uh, because _no one_ is ever going to get to _that_ level besides herself?” The blonde replied, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. The class shared a collective gasp.

Did she just  _praise_ Marinette?

“C-Chloé! Are you alright?!” Sabrina asked worriedly, checking her temperature with one hand.

“That is not even _Chloé_ anymore!” Lila accused. “That’s a clone! It has to be a clone, there is no way!”

Chloé rolled her eyes, pushing Sabrina’s hand away. “Okay, listen. I may despise Marinette all I want, but I can recognize when Ladybug kicks ass so great that there is no other way but to accept it, alright? And she just did.” She the turned to Marinette. “So don’t get the wrong idea– and stop smiling like that!”

Marinette tried to stop, she really did, but she just couldn’t.

Not for the first time that day, she felt not only pride, but also that feeling of bashfulness and joy she felt every time she realized just how much she was admired. It came washing over her like a wave, filling her entire being, and yet she couldn't help but feel incredibly warm inside, bathing herself in all the praise, even if just a little.

She had amazing fans and even more amazing friends, to put it simply.

“You guys are all _ridiculous_ , I hope you know that,” she said quietly, her smile so fond that it was enough to nearly melt her closest friends.

“D’aaaaaaaaw, Marinette!” Alya cooed, finally able to speak again. She pulled her best friend into a hug, which as returned enthusiastically. “We love you too, you badass little thing, you!”

Floating above her holder’s lap, Tikki giggled, approaching their faces to join the hug. She nudged Marinette’s cheek affectionately.

“That’s my holder, everyone, making me proud every single day!” She praised, sounding almost like a mother. Marinette smiled.

“Thanks to your guidance, Tikki.” She kissed the kwami’s head before pulling away from her best friend.

“Oh, by the way,” Tikki smirked, “I think you broke Adrien.”

“ _Again?!_ ” Marinette turned to her boyfriend, amused to find him still completely frozen on his seat. He was staring at her, slightly gaping, and she was sure that her face was starting to heat up (more than it probably already had before, anyway) thanks to how he was looking at her, like she was some sort of goddess.

_Would he ever stop doing that?_

Plagg cackled from the top of his head.

“No, Marinette, I think you broke him _for good_ , this time!” He tried knocking on his forehead. “Hello, anybody home?”

Adrien made no movement to acknowledge Plagg at all. Instead, his face suddenly became such a dark shade of red that it seemed like it would combust in no time, seeming to only now have noticed that she was looking back at him.

Marinette sent him an inquiring look, hoping he would say something–

“Marry me.”

…

Well.

Something, but not _that_.

“ _What?!_ ” She asked, taken aback, before noticing not two seconds later the way his lips threatened to curve into that ridiculous, teasing smirk of his, and laughed. Of course. “I’m sorry to say, Chaton, but we’re _fifteen._ ”

“I don’t care when! But holy shit, you’re so amazing in so many ways, I– I’m marrying you _someday!_ I mean it!”

“Adrien, you’ve see me ride a dragon once. Actually, you _rode it with me._ I don’t think me doing my job should even faze you anymore.”

“For your information, I just didn’t ask you back then because I knew I’d be thrown off the dragon in no time–“

“Damn right you would.”

“–but that’s besides the point! You, Mademoiselle, have to stop making me fall for you again and again every five seconds, because that’s really not fair – and I’m not only talking about things like that.” He pointed to the screen. “But you’re simply _amazing_ in so many ways, it’s not even funny!”

Marinette shook her head. “Well, I think it’s _completely fair_ , considering that we’re in the exact same boat.”

“I’m still marrying you some day.”

“Ask me again in about seven years, and you might actually get an answer.”

“I’ll mark it on my calendar, my Lady.” He grinned at her widely as he leaned closer, simply nuzzling his head against her shoulder and claiming the space on the curve of her neck as if it belonged to him. “I adore you, by the way. I hope you know that.”

Her smile softened, her hands circling his back and pulling him closer to her. “I know… I love you very much, too.”

Tikki cooed from Alya’s lap, being joined by Rose and Mylène, while Plagg pretended to gag.

“Are you done?” The blogger deadpanned.

“Oh, quit complaining.” Marinette scoffed. “Just consider today a payback for all those awkward weeks Adrien and I had to pretend we were not seeing you and Nino making out in the corner, as if we were not there. Then we’re even.”

“The rest of us doesn’t need to be part of it, then,” Alix retorted.

“Now that, I can’t really do much about.” Marinette grinned when she felt Adrien snicker, watching as Alix rolled her eyes at them.

“Somebody save me…”

The heroine reached out for the remote again, but Adrien’s hand stopped her from doing anything with it. She looked down at him, finding him looking up at her with enormous puppy eyes that made her melt instantly.

“Can we watch that scene again?” He asked quietly, resembling very much a kid asking his parents for a treat. “Please?”

“Oh, we were going to ask for that, too!” Rose sent her a smile, while both Mylène and Juleka nodded. “Can we?”

“Well…” Marinette took a quick look around the room, finding even more pleading eyes. “I don’t see why not.”

The class cheered, and she went back just enough for everyone to see the battle again, letting it continue from there.

 **Ladybug:** **You’ve done enough harm, little akuma. [opens her yoyo] I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the power string upwards]** **_Miraculous Ladybug!_**

**[The swarm of ladybugs run over all of Marionettiste’s puppets, freeing them from her mind control.]**

**Chat Noir: What happened?**

**Ladybug: You were a puppet. But let me reassure you, no one took you for a muppet.**

**Chat Noir: Good! By the way, between us, I allow you to manipulate my heart wherever and whenever you want. [winks.]**

“ _KINK-Y!_ ” Alya playfully shouted at the screen, using her hands to implify the sound. Her friends laughed while Adrien threw a cushion at her direction.

**Ladybug: [laughs] I think I prefer when the little one was making you talk.**

**[Meanwhile, Papillon’s is throwing yet another tantrum of his own.]**

**Papillon: No! It’s not possible!**

“That was… fast…” Nino raised his eyebrows. Marinette smirked.

“Probably still getting over the shock that I defeated one of his strongest akumas to this day, all by myself.”

**[Back in the studio, Mme. Chamakh arrives again, running straight to her daughter and giving her a hug.]**

**Mme. Chamakh: Thank you so much, Ladybug. Thank you a million.**

**Ladybug: [smiles] It’s all well and good, but I gotta go! [runs.]**

**[Another day, Manon and her mother are back in Marinette’s room for another day of babysitting.]**

**Marinette: I’m really sorry for last time, Mme. Chamakh. I shouldn’t have lent it to her when you disagreed.**

**Mme. Chamakh: Manon knows how to be really convincing sometimes.**

**Marinette: Yeah, when she does her–**

**Mme. Chamakh: Her puppy eyes? Yeah, I know those well! Anyway, I’ll see you later! Big kisses, Manon.**

**Manon: [runs to her mom and kisses her cheek] Bye, Maman!**

**Marinette: See you later, Mme. Chamakh.**

**[As soon as she leaves, Manon turns to Marinette excitedly.]**

**Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**Marinette: I think I have a better idea. How about we go to the zoo instead?**

**Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Please… [makes her puppy eyes.]**

**Marinette: Don’t even think about trying, Manon.**

**Manon: [giggles] I love the zoo! [grabs her bag] I’m ready! [pulls her downstairs.]**

“Ooooh, look! It’s Papa’s panther again!” Alya grinned. “You just had to take her to see it, um?”

“Of course!” Marinette smiled. “She gushed about how you had the best pet ever for about an hour. I hope she didn’t give Mme. Chamakh too much of a headache asking for one, later.”

“I’m pretty sure she did.” They both giggled. “Anyway, I was here wondering, did that happen before or after Imposteur?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow, intrigued by such question. "I'm... not sure, actually. Why?"

"It's just... Can you imagine what would have happened if she managed to control both Chat Noir  _and_ Imposteur with his doll?"

"I... never thought about that, actually."

"Wait," Adrien piped in. "Does that mean we'd work in sync? Like, there's just one doll for us to follow, so..."

"Probably," Tikki replied, crossing her arms in thought. "Hm... I wonder if that would have made things more difficult for Marinette or not..."

" _Don't_. I don't wanna know." Marinette shuddered. "Fighting one Chat Noir is bad enough, and being around  _two_ at the same time once was enough confusion for a lifetime. I'd rather  _not_ find out."

"Kid, don't tell me that having two Chats around is  _confusing,_ " Plagg said in an know-it-all tone, putting his paws on his hips. "All you gotta do is throw a feather at them! Whoever sneezes has to be the real deal!"

Marinette started laughing at his suggestion, barely hearing Adrien's complaints. That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. She should really store that in the back of her mind in case she needed to make the distinction again in the future.

"I'll remember that." She grinned, hearing Adrien gasp.

"My Lady! Are you really going to listen to _Plagg's_ ideas?!"

"Well, they're not _that_ bad..." she couldn't help but tease, and he huffed. Beside them, Plagg only smirked.

"I definitely like this ladybug. One of the best in my list, no doubt."

Adrien's very mature response was to poke his tongue out at his kwami, before snuggling back into his Lady's hold like the cat he was. Marinette giggled, taking the remote from her seat once again.

"So, shall we see what the next episode's about?" She suggested, navigating once more through the menu. 

“ _Reflekta_ ,” Rose read. “Oh, your turn is next, Juleka!”

The taller girl nodded. “It seems like it.”

Marinette had to hold back a smirk, considering the memories that had flooded her mind mind nothing to do with Juleka herself. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I think so… Besides, I’ve kind of wondered what happened back then. It’s not the same to see about it on the newspapers and, well… this.”

Her classmates, the ones who had already seen their akumatized versions on the screen, nodded.

“It’s… enlightening, in a way,” Max commented. “The newspapers only say what they see, but here we can see a lot more of details.”

“I found it terrifying…” Mylène shuddered, leaning in closer to Ivan, who gave her a reassuring hug.

“Well, either way, I think we’re gonna have a good laughter with this one.” Marinette looked down at Adrien, not even bothering to hide her grin this time around. He moaned.

“It didn’t even start! You’re having too much fun with this!” He complained with an adorable pout, complete with the light flush of cheeks. Marinette had to hold herself back before she kissed him senseless right then and there.

“You _know_ I am!”

“Just press play, already!” Alya urged. “You just made us curious!"

Good part of the class agreed, now twice as interested as before. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as she complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do the class know, Akino _was_ telling the truth when she said more people asked her for the OP before me. But yeah, she used that as a test anyway.  
>  Risky move, wolfie! Risky move...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time, where Adrien braves _the heels_!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, you can also find me on [my personal blog](http://the-mystical-wolf.tumblr.com/), [my art blog](http://pieces-of-a-rose.tumblr.com/), [my deviantArt](http://pieces-of-a-rose.deviantart.com/), and [my Instagram!](http://www.instagram.com/pieces_of_a_rose)
> 
> If you spot (HA!) any mistakes, please let me know. Comments are highly appreciated.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
